Piratas do Caribe: A Mão de Midas
by Taty Black
Summary: Mão de Midas sustentará muitos enigmas em seu retorno nos quais terão de ter resposta para Perla, que verá seu reino sofrer uma conspiração por parte de um amaldiçoado Lord da Baia dos Náufrago, que rapta Estella, irmã de Perla, para pedir algo em troca. Em seu desespero, ela recorrerá à ajuda de quem menos espera: Jack Sparrow e com ele entrará no conto de pirata que sempre sonhou
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

**"Sou Perla Neblon, princesa de Siracusa …**

-Eu nome é Perla Neblon e sou princesa de Siracusa. – Jack abriu a boca quase até ao chão

**...o meu reino está sofrendo uma conspiração…**

-Isso irá ser complicado!

-Basta ter habilidade. Depois da morte do comodoro, como o rei confia demais em mim, irei pedir a mão da princesa Perla, e marcarei o casamento o mais rápido possível. Quando estiver casado com ela, e tiver a Mão de Midas na minha posse, provocarei uma morte acidental ao velho e aí serei rei, depois trato do resto.

**…e em meu total desespero recorri á ajuda de quem menos esperava…**

-Capitão, Capitão Jack Sparrow! – Murmurou Jack revirando os olhos

-Então este aqui é o Pérola Negra…minha mãe me contava historias sobre você e a sua tripulação amotinada. A última vez que ouvi falar de si foi quando foi novamente abandonado pela sua tripulação em Tortuga. Eu sei tudo sobre você…

…**para procurar minha irmã e o objecto que eles querem em troca…**

-Sua irmã foi raptada? – Perguntou Jack num tom calmo

-Foi. – Respondeu ela encostando-se ao resguardo do navio de cabeça baixa. – Apenas deixaram uma carta, dizendo que tinham levado ela e que a matavam dentro de dois mese caso ninguém achasse a Mão de Midas. É por ela, senhor Sparrow, que eu estou aqui, só por ela!

**…um objecto ao qual o seu valor era-me totalmente desconhecido!**

-A mão de Midas é uma lendária preciosidade, quem a possuir terá nas suas mãos não só a chaves para o sucesso como a sorte de ter a maior das riquezas…o tesouro supremo. – Informou Elizabeth fazendo Jack lembrar-se de Tia Dalma

-Aôh. – Jack sentou-se. – Muito mais do que aquilo que um pirata pode imaginar…

**Eu sempre soube que estava entrando num conto pirata …**

-Piratas! – Murmurou Alessandro olhando para os seus guardas

-Black Dog? O que faz um pirata no meio de tantos guardas? Foi finalmente capturado? – Ironizou Jack vendo Silver ficar furioso, e Alessandro olhá-lo de lado

-Isso não é da sua conta pirata sarnento…

**…uma vida que eu sempre sonhei para mim…**

-A vida que eu pedi foi uma vida de liberdade e sem restrições, onde eu pudesse dar a minha opinião, fazer o que quisesse e aprender coisas novas, coisas que num palácio nos ocultam e proíbem. Alex, só lhe peço uma coisa, deixe-me ter o meu momento de liberdade e viver a vida tal como sempre sonhei

**...mas nunca pensei ver o que vi, viver o que vivi, muito menos sentir o que eu sinto agora!"**

**Coming soon**

**"Piratas do Caribe e a Mão de Midas"**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **

**Este trailer demonstra a suposta continuação de: **"**Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End", uma história criada por mim. Nela, novas aventuras e novos personagens entraram em cena, juntamente com o emaranhar de desafios a descodificar, para chegarem a um tesouro supremo e absoluto.**

**Estão preparados para uma nova jornada? Então terão de esperar pelo novo capitulo, para entrarem outra vez no maravilhoso mundo do Capitão Jack Sparrow! Savvy?**

**Até ao próximo capitulo, marujos.  
**


	2. O Casamento interrompido

**Capitulo 1 – O Casamento interrompido!**

Todas as noites, todas as torres e templos de Siracusa eram banhados pelo intenso e prateado luar, que cintilavam perante tal reflexo. Era de facto, uma bela e grandiosa cidade situada na ilha italiana de Sicília, onde a prosperidade e os bons costumes da religião dominadora reinavam em paz. Podia-se dizer que Siracusa era uma das cidades mais bem movimentadas pela alta burguesia, que procuravam negociar suas mercadorias com grandes mercadores ingleses. Estes também exportavam e comercializavam suas mercadorias, para fornecer os agitados mercados do reino. Os únicos capazes de contrariar qualquer regra do mercado comum, eram os famosos contrabandistas de rum. Eles faziam as suas próprias descargas em pleno luar, longe das vistas do povoado e dos Guardas da Marinha, que vigiavam atentamente os portos

E era por isso que a poucos quilómetros de Sicília, propriamente da costa de Siracusa, um navio negro singrava descontraidamente pelo Mar Mediterrâneo, cortando impetuosamente as ondas com o seu casco. Após uma longa e quase interminável jornada, o Perola Negra navegava por outros mares, em busca de novos portos e pilhagens, embora Siracusa não fosse um porto tão desconhecido para o Capitão Jack Sparrow e alguns membros da sua tripulação.

-Uma boa ilha para atracar – murmurou Jack, observando atentamente pela luneta o cais da ilha. – Aqui tem definitivamente o melhor Rum, sobretudo aquele que nos chega em circunstâncias um pouco duvidosas, se é que me faço entender. – Gibbs tinha percebido a ideia, sorrindo. - Atracaremos aqui.

-Tem certeza Jack? Não será precipitado…

-Não meu caro Gibbs, a ideia não é precipitada, muito pelo contrário, até é bem ponderada. Agora faça a gentileza de avisar esse monte de mandrião sobre o meu humilde pedido, isso se não for pedir muito. – Gibbs deu ombros, contrariado, virando-se para a tripulação dispersa no convés.

-Não ouviram o Capitão? Preparem o navio para atracar. – berrou Gibbs para que todos o pudessem ouvir, enquanto os marujos se mexiam como baratas tontas. – Que pensa fazer nesta ilha, Jack?

-Reabastecer o Pérola com os melhores depósitos de rum.

-E pensa ficar aqui até quando? – insistiu o primeiro imediato, apercebendo-se da curta distância que faltava para concluir a viagem.

-Até ao anoitecer. – Jack virou-se para a tripulação. - Por isso, seus cães sarnentos, divirtam-se o bastante para logo depois partimos. E nada de arranjarem sarilhos, se não brevemente poderemos ter uma corda bem apertada para nos deslocar o pescoço do corpo. - fez um trejeito dramático ao entornar o pescoço. - Savvy? – Não aguardando réplica de nenhum marujo, Jack fechou a luneta e então foi até ao convés.

-O capitão não está agindo de forma estranha, ou err, ainda mais estranha? – indagou Marty ao erguer os braços, à medida que encolhia seus ombros.

-Se formos por esse caminho, julgo crer que o capitão terá um bom par de motivos para tal. – Gibbs suspirou e fitou o anão ao seu lado. – Não se esqueça que nestes últimos anos, Jack sofreu uma mutação de aventuras inesperadas, umas seguidas das outras. Comecemos pelo simples facto dele ter sido engolido pelo monstro mitológico e ter sido levado para o cofre de Davy Jones. Ele perdeu um pouco do seu incerto juízo nesse lugar nefasto, contudo conseguiu guardar algum para defrontar Lord Beckett. Todavia, outro golpe lhe é aplicado ao ver o casal Turner ser separado pela ponta impetuosa da espada de Davy Jones. – Um sorriso sereno ampliou em seu rosto. – Além de que, pela segunda vez, viu Barbossa desaparecer com seu precioso tesouro. – Amaciou a amurada como se seus dedos fossem uma pena. – A sorte dele foi ter sido mais perspicaz e lhe ter roubado as Cartas de Navegação mais cedo, se não Barbossa nunca teria voltado à sua procura. Mesmo assim a Água da Vida não ficou nem para Barbossa ou Jack e sim para o pior inimigo da Corte da Irmandade: Black Dog. – Gibbs acabou de contar pelos dedos cada pormenor, pensando se lhe escapava mais alguém. – Se depois disso, Jack estivesse agindo de forma normal, aí sim, eu estranharia

Jack observava cada detalhe do palácio que dominava o centro da cidade. Era sempre uma visão impressionante vê-lo tão majestoso, porém hoje a luz dourada de centenas de velas tornavam-no mais glorioso, o que levou Jack a pensar que haveria um motivo bem especial para tal acontecimento. Ele cruzou os braços, levando a mão direita até suas duas tranças. Apesar de tentar pressupor o que se passaria dentro daquelas paredes bem orçamentadas naquele preciso momento, Jack deixou-se levar pela doce tentação de imaginar as possíveis riquezas que esse acontecimento poderia estar proporcionando.

-Interessante. – murmurou, sorrindo manhoso. – Muito interessante.

**XxxXxxX**

Nesta preciosa noite ia acontecer no palácio o casamento de uma das princesas, como mandava a tradição da terra. Ao povo tinha sido anunciado que Perla Neblon, filha mais velha do rei Hieron, ia se casar com Alessandro Ramirez, um jovem de alta nobreza e de boas posses, possuidor do cargo de Comodoro da Armada Militar de Siracusa. Era igualmente um grande amigo de Perla, já que ambos tinham crescido praticamente juntos, o que facilitou o arranjo daquele casamento.

A única a não compartilhar da mesma felicidade que a corte e do rei era a própria noiva, pois apesar de considerar Alessandro como um irmão, não queria casar com alguém que não amasse.

No seu quarto, já trajada com o seu esbranquiçado e bem adornado vestido de noiva, Perla suspirava a sua angústia, ao mesmo tempo que Amélita, a ama e governanta do palácio, lhe arranjava os últimos pormenores no cabelo.

-Meu doce, você está linda. – elogiou a ama ao findar seu trabalho.

-Obrigada. – murmurou Perla num tom seco, fitando fixamente a janela, como se evitasse que uma torrente de lágrimas desencadeasse de seus olhos verdes.

Da janela, podia obter a magnifica paisagem do Mar Mediterrâneo, que cintilava intensamente com os últimos raios alaranjados do sol. Perla soltou um novo suspiro, melancólica. Nos últimos tempos, nada parecia correr bem, principalmente desde que a sua mãe morrera. Sentia falta das histórias que a faziam sonhar alto e das brincadeiras que ambas participavam ao entardecer. Contudo, neste preciso momento, ela almejava ter um segundo com ela, para não se sentir perdida e sozinha. Necessitava dos seus concelhos, do seu apoio incondicional, ainda para mais neste momento crucial da sua vida. Levou a mão ao decote, puxando um colar em forma de cruz e esboçou um sorriso distante ao apertá-los sob seus dedos. Tinha sido a sua mãe a lhe oferecer horas antes de morrer, e no qual ela apertava vezes sem conta, quando se sentia só.

Desviando a atenção do colar, Perla reparou nas crianças lá fora. Elas brincavam de piratas com suas espadas de madeira, aventurando-se corajosamente e sem medo algum nas novas descobertas.

Por momentos desejou ser como elas, livre pelo menos uma vez na vida sem ter regras ou obrigações a cumprir, disfarçando assim a sua infelicidade com um falso sorriso, só para manter as ridículas aparências. Como queria uma vida de pirata para ela, longe daquela mordomia toda e daquela Nobreza hipócrita que pareciam parasitas em épocas de festa. Bufou.

Das crianças, ela olhou para o porto, onde observou os sumptuosos navios lá ancorados até o seu olhar recair sobre um navio completamente diferente dos outros. Isso chamou a sua atenção, mas não teve tempo de o observar meticulosamente, pois Amélita quebrou sua meditação.

-Você não está feliz, pois não Perla? – a princesa baixou o rosto ao tentar passar despercebida, sentindo seus olhos arderem. – Eu já conheço você o suficiente para afirmar tal coisa, meu bem.

-Eu não amo Alessandro, Amélita. Ele sempre foi como um irmão para mim, mas nunca passou disso. Desde que meu pai meteu essa ideia de casamento na cabeça, que não consigo pensar em mais nada. – confessou a jovem; ergueu o olhar ferido e enraivecido. – Mas se isto é um bem para o reino, então que seja. – Ela respirou fundo, tentando não chorar.

- Alessandro te fará feliz. Ele é um bom moço e ama demasiado você. – Ao se aperceber que aquele assunto incomodava Perla, ela tratou de o mudar: - E sua irmã, onde está?

-Eu não vejo Estella desde ontem. Se calhar deve estar na companhia de Silver, já que ambos não se largam…- Perla foi interrompida por alguém que bateu á porta, abrindo-a lentamente.

-Vim buscar a noiva. – anunciou o Rei com um grande sorriso nos lábios e um entusiasmo notório. – Você está muito preciosa, filha mia. – Ela pegou no buquê mostrando-se impassível. – Estão todos no salão á sua espera e o Comodoro Ramirez está num estado de nervos só visto. – Hieron estendeu o braço a Perla que o fitou firmemente, ponderando se aceitava ou não. – Vamos Perla, seu noivo está ansioso. – Perla desviou o olhar para Amélita que fez sinal para ela reagir.

Rendida por completo, cedeu aos caprichos do pai ao entrelaçar o seu braço no dele. Ambos moveram-se para fora do quarto e atravessaram um longo corredor em direcção a uma grandiosa sala bem adornada. Lá uma multidão animada de pessoas esperava receber a noiva. O caminho foi feito praticamente em silêncio, onde apenas se escutava os tacões de Perla entoarem no corredor vazio do palácio, o que aumentava ainda mais o seu nervosismo. Quando finalmente chegaram á entrada do salão, as portas foram abertas por dois guardas, e lá dentro, uma melodia cerimoniosa soou, misturando-se com os burburinhos incómodos das pessoas.

Perla parou, observando petrificada o interior do salão. Aquilo era real demais. Como desejava que este dia não passasse de um simples sonho. Seu pai incentivou-lhe novamente a marcha. O ritmo da melodia ia de encontro ao compasso das passada desoladas dela, à medida que se aproximava do altar. Perla olhou à sua volta, deparando-se com olhares invejosos sobre si, outros apenas abismados com a beleza de seu vestido rendado. De repente para ela, tudo ficou em pleno silêncio, como se apenas o eco daquela gente murmurando lhe entrasse nos ouvidos e tudo mexesse de uma forma lenta e penosa. O único barulho nítido que ela tão bem conseguia ouvir era o bater de seu coração, que a cada passo que dava para Alessandro, ia acelerando, como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

Durante esse tempo, Alessandro aguardava-a maravilhado, especialmente por ver Perla tão linda naquele vestido de noiva, estilo grego. Só agora tinha noção que iria casar com a mulher que amava desde a sua infância. Iria finalmente realizar o seu grande sonho. O que lhe custava ver era o rosto de desânimo dela, que tentava disfarçar a sua tristeza com um puro sorriso. Alessandro foi então buscar a noiva a meio do caminho, vendo o rei conceber a mão da filha a ele. Perla deu o braço ao Comodoro e ambos encaminharam-se para o altar.

-Se me permite tal comentário, alteza, você está linda. – segredou ele vendo ela mover um canto de seus lábios, contrafeita.

-Você também está perfeito.

-Você se tornou numa bela moça Perla, e eu o maior sortudo por casar consigo. – Ela baixou o olhar. Alessandro sabia que Perla fazia aquilo por obrigação e isso partia o seu coração, principalmente vê-la assim, tão infeliz. Quando chegaram ao altar, ele deteve-se e encarou-a seriamente, sussurrando: - Se você não quiser, não nos casamos. Eu não quero vê-la assim, logo no dia em que deveria estar feliz. – Ela apreciou cada traço do homem e passou-lhe a mão pelo rosto.

-Alex, você sabe que eu te adoro, mas… -Ele colocou suavemente dois dedos sobre a boca dela.

-…sou apenas o seu grande amigo, e que você não me ama. Eu sei disso, sempre soube…

-Mesmo assim arriscou casar comigo. – Perla molhou seus lábios para continuar: – Sei que me fará feliz, por isso não há nada como tentar. Eu vou fazer os possíveis para te retribuir tal felicidade. – Ele beijou-lhe o dorso da mão e ambos viraram-se para o Padre que os esperava.

-É com imensa alegria que acolhemos vossas excelências: a Princesa Perla Messina Bonny Neblon e o Comodoro Alessandro Maurizio Salvatore Ramirez, para celebrar o amor que os une… -Aquela conversa parecia nunca mais ter fim, e Perla aproveitava para fitar a janela, começando a ver o sol desaparecer por entre o calmo mar -Comodoro Alessandro Ramirez, aceita a Vossa Graça Perla Neblon como legitima esposa? – Aquela pergunta fez Perla despertar de seu transe e encarar o homem ao seu lado.

-Aceito.

-Alteza Perla Neblon, aceita…

-Vossa majestade. – Amélita entrou de rompante pelas portas entreabertas do salão e desatou a correr pelo meio da cerimónia, gritando em desespero: – Vossa majestade. - Toda a atenção virou-se sobre a mulher chorosa, que transportava em suas mãos um pequeno envelope.

-O que se passa Amélita? – Recriminou o Rei ao se erguer da poltrona. - Espero que tenha um bom motivo para interromper a cerimónia…

-Sua filha, majestade. – A ama deteve-se diante deles, respirando ofegante - A princesa Estella. – ela ajoelhou-se e entregou o envelope ao rei, que o abriu sem demora. Em alguns segundos, caiu quase inanimado sobre a poltrona e deixou cair a carta.

-Que se passa papá? – indagou Perla e assustou-se ao reparar no olhar vidrado que seu pai lhe lançava.

-Filha mia, sua irmã foi raptada. – comunicou o rei angustiado, vendo ela levar as mãos à boca.

Perla sentiu que seu coração tinha sofrido um baque seco ao receber a notícia. Imediatamente foi apoiada por Alessandro que teve a sensação de a ver cambalear para trás, pronta a desmoronar naquele preciso momento. Mas o que mais a entonteceu, foram os murmúrios estupefactos e perplexos dos convidados. Ao se aperceber da reacção da jovem, Alessandro voltou-se para o salão repleto de convidados e proferiu educadamente:

-Como podem vossas excelências observar, já não haverá condições para realizar este casamento. – Estonteada, Perla maneou automaticamente a cabeça. – É melhor cancelá-lo até sua irmã aparecer. – Ela concordou ainda desnorteada com a notícia da irmã. – Por isso, peço com toda a gentileza possível que se retirem para os seus aposentos. – os burburinhos aumentaram sonoramente, talvez contrariados. - Muito obrigado por terem comparecido e peço imensa desculpa pelo sucedido... – Alessandro viu todos saírem daquele salão; os guardas trataram de fechar as portas, deixando apenas os familiares.

-Amélita quem lhe entregou isso?

-Quando eu ia verificar se o salão de jantar estava pronto para receber os convidados, abordaram-me. – Relatou ela, numa voz esganiçada e desvairada. – Um homem, cujo rosto não lhe vi, disse que era portador de más notícias e entregou-me o envelope. Quando ia perguntar o que era aquilo, o homem desaparecera. Vi-me obrigada a ler a carta e… e…

A mulher voltou ao mar de lágrimas ao passo que Perla ganhava coragem para pegar naquela carta tombada no chão. Alessandro desabrochou um pouco o laço de braços que a aparara e deixou-a caminhar pelo seu próprio pé. A jovem aninhou-se, com o pequenas gotículas a deslizar-lhe pela testa, e pegou na carta, desejosa que aquilo fosse uma partida de muito mau gosto. Ou melhor, que fosse um pesadelo. Ao abrir cuidadosamente a carta, apercebeu-se de uma caligrafia perfeita, toda ela bem desenhada num italiano fluente.

-_Temos em nossa posse a herdeira mais nova do trono, Estella Beatrice Bonny Neblon. Para recuperarem a vossa maior preciosidade, terão de nos entregar o tesouro supremo. Um tesouro infindável.- Com a voz trémula, tal como os seus membros, Perla fez uma pausa para reflectir: - _Um tesouro interminável? Nós não temos esse tesouro infindável.

-Não está em nossa posse – Hieron fez um gesto com a mão para que ela continuasse a leitura.

A jovem trocou um afligido olhar com Alessandro, que a seguia atentamente. Fez uma mesura de encorajamento à noiva. Perla mergulhou novamente a sua atenção sobre aquela caligrafia perfeita.

-_Essa riqueza bruta encontra-se perdida nestes sete marés e resume-se apenas a um objecto: A Mão de Midas. O que vos será pedido é que descubram esse artefacto num prazo de dois meses. Sim, terão dois longos meses para acharem-na e nos entregarem. Arranjaremos maneira de efectuar a troca. Caso não nos entreguem nada, ou nos preguem alguma espécie de armadilha, só encontraram o corpo sem vida da princesa, perdido algures nos jardins Reais. _– Perla estremeceu ao ler a última frase. – Mas que valor tem esse maldito objecto? Não era mais prático pedir a fortuna do Rei, do que exigir esse maldito objecto que ninguém imagina o que é?

-É isso que não entendo filha mia. – A voz do rei saia moribunda.

-Essa relíquia é muito mais valiosa do que a fortuna do rei. – Pai e filha voltaram sua atenção para Alessandro; este massajava o queixo ainda a considerar tais palavras que Perla proferira.

-O que vamos fazer, papá? – O rei mantinha seus lábios numa linha tensa.

-Irei imediatamente reunir-me com os meus conselheiros e as doze cidades. Pedir-lhe-ei recursos e conselhos para começar essa busca por algo que não sabemos em concreto. – Passou a mão pelo rosto, fatigado. – Alessandro, por favor, peça aos homens que façam primeiramente uma busca pela ilha. Depois reúna-se connosco no salão de reuniões

-É para já, majestade. – Antes de partir, depositou um beijo prolongado na testa de Perla.

-Faça-me outro favor, leve somente Amélita para o quarto. – Ele anuiu e com extremo cuidado, pegou na senhora encolhida no chão.

Em passadas lentas, os dois caminharam em direcção à saída, sendo esta aberta pelos guardas que permaneciam lá de plantão. Após contornarem a porta, os guardas voltaram a fechá-la, deixando pai e filha no salão real.

-Peço perdão pelo seu casamento ter sido cancelado.

Perla não teve tempo de retrucar, pois alguém bateu suavemente á porta. Hieron fez sinal para que os guardas abrissem a porta. De lá, um homem alto e vestes negras, com feições estranhas, porém belas, que o faziam parecer demasiado novo para a idade que aparentava realmente ter. Algumas cicatrizes eram visíveis no seu rosto, perto de seus olhos negros, ofuscados. Esse era Lord Silver, um membro da corte Espanhola, que há uns meses atrás aportara em Siracusa e que fora bem recebido pelo rei. Desde então, ambos criaram uma grande amizade, onde Silver possuía a confiança plena de Hieron, que não fazia algo sem lhe pedir uma sugestão.

Já Perla simplesmente fez um esgar de desagrado ao contemplá-lo. Nunca tinha simpatizado com ele, principalmente pelo jeito estranho e pela sombra de mistério que seus olhos trespassavam. Sua arrogância era um ponto forte, além de ser um homem de ideias fixas. Isso parecia agradar o Hieron. Porém, somente Perla sentia que desde que aquele homem começara a fazer parte das suas vidas, tudo corria mal naquele reino, especialmente desde a morte de Enzo, pai de Alessandro.

Num passo curto e distinto, Lord Silver atravessou o corredor, não tirando os olhos de Perla. Ao chegar perto do rei, ajoelhou-se e baixou a cabeça.

-Majestade, já soube do sucedido com Estella. Os murmúrios dos convidados são um belo rastilho de pólvora para se espalhar tal notícia desagradável. – O seu tom elegante dispunha a delicadeza necessária para aquele momento.

-E suponho que o senhor venha oferecer sua gratificante ajuda. – ironizou ela, cruzando os braços, endurecendo o rosto. – Sobretudo quando a mantinha tanto no seu enlaço.

-Com certeza. – retrucou num tom dissimulado ao erguer o rosto e fitar a princesa com desprezo, virando de seguida sua atenção para o rei. – Sinto-me um pouco culpado, Alteza, especialmente após tê-la deixado sozinha nos jardins para resolver uns problemas com um dos meus homens. Por isso não medirei esforços para encontra-la e, como tal, disponibilizar-lhe-ei os meus homens para tal.

-Muito simpático da sua parte, milord, mas creio que já haja homens suficientes no mar. – intercedeu Perla, antes que o rei pudesse retribuir.

-Mas não em terra – Alfinetou, para irritação de Perla, que espremeu suas mãos.

-Ficarei muito grato, Milord. – Hieron trocou um fulminante olhar com Perla. – Não sabe como almejo encontrar a minha preciosidade.

-Agora se não se importa. – A jovem apontou o caminho da porta.- Preciso de um momento a sós com o meu pai.

-Desculpe alteza, não era minha intenção interromper algo importante. – Silver elevou-se e fez uma breve reverência, não desviando o olhar de desdém da princesa, saindo por fim.

Ao ver que aquele homem desprezível já tinha contornado a saída da sala, Perla suavizou o aperto de seus punhos e encarou o pai estarrecido. Queria atacá-lo sem dó nem piedade, mas sentiu compaixão pela figura desmoronada de seu pai, um homem rijo que nunca se deixava abater.

-Não sei como o papá continua a dar confiança a este maldito homem. – A sua fúria fez o seu tom subir mais do que necessário.

-Eu confio no Lord. – A sua voz saiu-lhe num sopro, cansado. – Depois da morte de Enzo, eu estava a ponderar nomeá-lo para meu prior conselheiro.

-Isso era um insulto à memória do pai de Alessandro, especialmente quando ele não suportava a presença de Silver. – Tal como ela, Enzo não achava Silver boa rés, contudo não conseguira convencer o rei de tal, e agora era tarde demais, já que tinha sido misteriosamente assassinado numa rixa de rua.

-Enzo sempre teve receio que Silver ocupasse o seu lugar, nada mais…

-Você está completamente envenenado pela presença desse homem. – A jovem andava de um lado para o outro, como um animal enjaulado. – Veja até que ponto isso lhe leva. A profanar a honra do seu melhor amigo por algo que não é verdade. Quer que lhe seja franca?

-Mesmo que dissesse que não, você iria ser…

-Ninguém me tira da ideia que foi ele a assassinar Enzo para usurpar o lugar dele, no meio daquela confusão instaurada pelos seus homens. – Ela deteve-se para fitar o pai. – Alessandro compartilha da mesma opinião que eu, e, se me permite, foi um grande erro tê-lo deixado aproximar-se demasiado de Estella…

-Ele confessou-me há menos de uma semana que pretendia casar com ela.- Perla arregalou os olhos e mordeu o lábio, colérica.

-Creio que o papá tenha recusado tal e ideia, certo?

-Não. – Deu ombros, impassível. – Ele é um homem com posses, tem um bom cargo na corte Espanhola e faria sua irmã inteiramente feliz. Não vejo o porquê de não realizar esse casamento.

-Isso é imponderavel. – Rosnou entre dentes, todavia, numa passada curta, a jovem encurtou a distância entre ambos e aninhou-se e agarrou-lhe as mãos. - Papá, você está cometendo outro grande erro, tal como fez ao decidir precipitadamente o meu casamento com Alex. – O rei prestou atenção na sua filha, enrugando seu cenho.

-Por amor de Deus, hoje não é um bom dia para voltarmos a falar sobre isso, Perla. – Ele enterrou a cara na mão.

-Pode não ser o momento mais apropriado, mas o papá sempre soube que nosso sonho era casar com alguém que amassemos…

-Eu só faço isso para vos proteger, sobretudo você já que vai ser minha sucessora. – Suspirou, esmaecido. – E olhe o que aconteceu à sua irmã por ter tanta liberdade. Ela foi raptada e mal sabemos o que lhe podem fazer…

-Volto a reafirmar que Lord Silver está envolvido nisso. – Hieron rodopiou os olhos nas orbitas, completamente saturado de ouvir acusações infundamentadas sobre Silver. - Porque se submete a isto? Você quer mesmo cair no conto dum pirata? – Revoltada por suas palavras não estarem a ter o efeito surtido, ela ergueu-se e encarou o pai, começando a deixar sua raiva trespassar pelos seus olhos cintilantes.

-Lá vem você com a história de que ele é um oportunista e um pirata.

-Mamã sempre me contava histórias de piratas e caracterizava-os tão bem que eu sou capaz de lhes sentir o cheiro. – não era educado de se dizer, ela sabia, porém estava num ponto em que seus nervos a dominavam por completo. - Ele assenta que nem uma luva nessa caracterização…

-Você só pode estar brincando comigo. – retrucou Hieron, massajando à testa ao desprender um sorriso contrafeito. – Ela sabia do que falava por pertencer à raça deles. – concluiu, agora seco e desprovido de sentimentos.

-Sabe o que lhe digo. – Respirou fundo e, num lanço de coragem, proferiu o que sua mente à muito latejava: - Preferia mil vezes pertencer à raça de minha mãe e viver livre de compromissos que nunca quis, do que viver neste palácio e submeter-me a decisões que não me comprazem…

-BASTA! – bramou o rei rispidamente, levantando-se repentinamente da poltrona, o que a fez retrair e intimidar perante tal acto– Basta de insolência. Já não basta a desgraça que se abalou sobe nós e você ainda vem com seu moralismo reprimido? Onde foi que eu errei Perla? Errei em querer o melhor para você? Em te dar a melhor educação? Te amar o bastante para desejar que seu futuro seja promissor?

Perla viu-se desarmada perante tal depoimento. Seu rosto automaticamente se fechou e de seguida apertou seus punhos, revoltada. Apenas queria liberdade de escolha. Ver seu pai ser feito de fantoche nas mãos de Silver a cegavam de tal forma que sua mente a traia.

-O senhor não errou em nada. – Num tom mais complacente, Perla rematou: - Somente me custa ver o papá confiar num homem com Silver.

-E vou continuando a confiar, aceite você ou não.

-Mas ele não me inspira confiança. – continuou Perla secamente; suas células voltavam a estremecer. - O papá sempre foi contra piratas, repugnava-lhe a ideia de eles existirem. O que mudou?

-Nada mudou Perla. É certo que eu odeio piratas, repugnam-me pelo simples facto de sua mãe não ter conseguido resistir a essa maldita vida…

-A culpa não foi dela. Você casou… - E num riso cínico, corrigiu ao salientar a primeira frase: - Você forçou-a a casar consigo, mesmo sabendo que seria impossível domar a natureza pirata de Deanne Bonny. Se ela não aguentou esta vida monótona, é porque amava e prezava demasiado a sua liberdade. – O rei fitou-a, indignado, sentindo as palavras dela como punhais. – Se a mamã estivesse aqui, ela sentiria vergonha pelas atitudes controversas do senhor.

-Sua mamã morreu, não está mais aqui. - retrucou de forma mais seco possível, com uma ponta de magoa a reinar em sua voz.

-Por sua causa … – A troca de olhares foi intensa e dura, fazendo Perla sair a correr da sala, deixando o rei sozinho.

-O que eu fiz a Deus? – Hieron sentou-se novamente, enterrando a cabeça em seus largos dedos.

**XxxXxxX**

Desalentada, a jovem irrompeu pelos corredores vazios do palácio. As lágrimas deslizavam pelo rosto pálido e quase sem vida de Perla, que não sabia para onde se dirigir. Sentia-se desnorteada, cansada. Cada passada que dava era uma dúvida que despontava na sua mente nublada. Depois de ter descarregado anos da sua frustração e raiva em seu pai, sentia-se mais leve de seu fardo, contudo após a discussão, sentia-se como uma criança perdida e sem rumo.

Ao voltar-se numa esquina, foi contra alguém que a aparou. Não se importando de quem se tratava, permaneceu nos braços quentes do seu protector e deixou que a torrente de lágrimas que toldava os seus olhos, quebrasse e lhe limpasse a alma de tal confusão.

-Perla, o que se passou? – indagou Alessandro ao acariciar as costas de uma jovem taciturna.

-Não sei como vou aguentar, Alex. Primeiro a morte de minha mãe, agora o desaparecimento de minha irmã e depois o meu pai não se demove da confiança que tem sobre Silver.

-Você é forte, minha querida. E eu estarei sempre ao seu lado – Alex emudeceu ao vê-la desembaraçar-se gentilmente dos braços dele, com o seu olhar distante dali.

-Alex, desculpe tudo isto. - Alessandro olhou-a com carinho, fazendo uma carícia no rosto dela. – Prometo quando acharem minha irmã, nós nos casaremos, mas desta vez sem interrupções. – Perla viu-o tirar algo do seu bolso uma caixinha pequena.

-Este anel foi de minha mãe. Ela disse para oferecer ao meu amor verdadeiro, alguém que eu realmente amasse. – Ela elevou a cabeça ao encontro dos intensos olhos azuis dele. – Cada dia que passa, eu tenho certeza que essa pessoa é você. – Naquele momento, ela não teve coragem de lhe dizer tudo o que pensava, mesmo que fosse para o bem de ambos.

Perla viu Alessandro tirar um belo anel da caixa, com uma esmeralda em forma de flor. Com delicadeza, ele tomou a mão esquerda dela e colocou-lhe o anel no seu dedo anelar. Ela ficou paralisada ao ver o anel em seu dedo, engolindo as palavras que tanto queria expressar. Embora não tivesse feliz, ela aflorou um falso sorriso só para agradar ao Comodoro que esperava ouvir um único som de sua boca.

-É lindo! – desabafou por fim.

-Perla, eu esperarei o tempo que for necessário para nos casarmos. – Ele viu um guarda fazer-lhe sinal no fundo do corredor. – Bom, tenho que ir, seu pai está pronto para a reunião.

-Descobriu alguma coisa nas suas buscas à cidade? – Ele deixou seu queixo tombar em direcção ao peito e negou com a cabeça.

-Lamento, minha flor, mas estamos a fazer os impossíveis para achá-la, não vamos desistir. – Beijou-lhe o dorso da mão e murmurou: - Agora vá descansar. – Afastou-se, por fim.

Já Perla, no caminho para seu quarto, reparou num homem pequeno e achatado agir de forma estranha. Este entrava á socapa no palácio, longe das vistas de todos, visto que os guardas andavam a fazer as buscas à cidade. Perla encostou-se rapidamente à parede a modos de não ser vista pelo sujeito, e com sua respiração acelerada, verificou se o homem se afastara. Descalçou seus sapatos de salto alto brancos e decidiu segui-lo discretamente até vê-lo entrar numa porta que dava para o quarto de Silver. Sentindo seu coração bater mais forte, ela chegou-se até á porta, onde encostou o ouvido nela para tentar escutar alguma coisa.

-Ninguém te seguiu? – averiguou Silver friamente.

-Não Capitão. – A voz estridente do homem, fez Perla reconhecer o primeiro imediato de Silver: - Foi muito difícil entrar neste palácio sem despertar muita atenção. O que vale é que estão todos preocupados com a irrelevante herdeira, que se esqueceram da vigilância do palácio.

-Pewal, como está ela? – A voz fria com uma pitada de cautela fez Pewal retrucar prontamente:

-Nós levamos a princesa para onde nos pediu, agora é só esperar que achem a Mão de Midas… – o coração de Perla deu um enorme salto ao ouvir o propósito da conversa.

-Eu sabia. - Rosnou entre dentes

-Tal como o Oráculo me disse, ela encontra-se aqui – Silver ergueu-se e abriu os braços, numa menção ao local. – Será a guardiã que, num acto nobre, nos guiará até ao tesouro supremo.

"_Guardiã? Mas do que raios está ele a falar_?"

Apesar de a raiva lhe borbulhar nas veias, Perla voltou a prestar atenção à conversa, apesar da vontade de invadir aquele compartimento fosse tão tentador, como pegar numa pistola e fazer mira ao peito de Silver.

-Em menos de um mês e meio conseguimos instaurar o caos nesta cidade.– Ele movia-se pausadamente, em passadas curtas, de um canto para o outro, sem esconder a satisfação na sua voz enquanto enumerava pelos dedos: – Encontra-mos a guardiã; fiz com que o rei me admirasse; matei o conselheiro Real para tomar o seu cargo; impedimos o casamento daquela imbecil e, quem sabe, levarei a cabo o casamento com a herdeira do trono para usurpa-lo.

-Sempre vai matar Alessandro?

-Com certeza. – Ele dirigiu-se a um armário velho, de onde tirou uma garrafa e dois copos. – Meu caro, eu serei senhor dos mares e da terra, ninguém ousará me confrontar. – Ao pousar os copos na mesa, retirou a rolha com os dentes e encheu-os. - Só estou à espera que a me tragam a Mão de Midas para concluir tudo o que orquestrei.

-E se o plano falhar e o velho descobrir tudo? E se não acharem a Mão de Midas?

-Tenho certeza que eles vão achar. _Ela_ vai achar Pewal. E vai entregar-me a mim, mais cedo do que você imagina. – Os dois riram agradavelmente ao passo que pegavam nos copos – Agora um brinde ao poder absoluto e à gloriosa vitória do Black Dog.

**Oiii!**

**Quanto ao primeiro capítulo, eu quis dedicá-lo aos personagens que integrarão nesta fic, como tal como uma introdução. Embora o nosso capitão Sparrow não tenha participado muito, eu prometo que no próximo ele terá mais presença. **

**Queria agradecer às meninas: Skald .K., Likha Sparrow, Fini Felton, Kadzinha, Nikka-Girl, Lady Ludmila, Gabriela Black e Claudia pelas reviews que me mandaram. Espero de coração que tenham gostado deste capítulo. No próximo, eu responderei às vossas reviews.**

**Obrigada também pelas reviews do meu último capítulo do_ "Piratas das Caraíbas: o mistério do coração Perdido_", e dizer que estou pensando em fazer continuação, já me surgiu uma pequena ideia para a fic.**

**Fiquem Bem. Beijocas**

**Até ao próximo capítulo**

**Taty Black**


	3. Ajuda de um pirata

**Capitulo 2 – Ajuda de um pirata**

Perla continuou imóvel, ainda perplexa com as declarações que tão claramente tinha ouvido. Agora percebia o porquê de nunca ter confiado naquele lord, mas o que de antes eram suspeitas, agora tornavam-se numa certeza irrefutável. Controlando sua respiração ao ouvir as gargalhadas daqueles homens nojentos, Perla tentou ser mais astuta, pensando numa maneira sensata para desmascarar Silver. Contundo nada lhe ocorria. A vontade de entrar naqueles aposentos e desmarcara-los era mais forte do que qualquer raciocínio lógico, porém certamente Silver daria um jeito de a chantagear, usando sua irmã, ou a mataria.

-Minha virgem de Guadalupe. – murmurou ela, colocando a mão na sua testa. – Se eu contar isto a alguém, dirão que estou louca, principalmente meu pai. Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa…

Ao ouvir passos, Perla gelou ao sentir o sangue falhar-lhe. Contudo, ao voltar a cabeça para o seu lado esquerdo, apercebeu-se que era Amélita. A jovem suspirou ao deixar o seu corpo trémulo esmorecer contra a parede. Respirando fundo, Perla fitou uma última vez a porta e confirmando que estava tudo sossegado, avançou cautelosamente até a ama, que mantinha o cenho enrugado.

-Perla, o que fazia ali? – questionou Amélita ao estranhar o facto da sua protegida ter estado à escuta atrás da porta, ainda para mais descalça.

-Fale baixo. – ciciou ela, num tom suplicante. – Vamos até meu quarto, lá eu lhe explico. –

Perla pegou abruptamente na mão de Amélita e praticamente puxou-a em direcção aos seus aposentos, sem voltar a olhar para trás. Ter a mão de Amélita entre a sua, fazia-a ter forças para não voltar para trás e entrar de rompante no quarto de Silver, afirmando saber de tudo. Mas do que lhe adiantaria? Aquele homem estava um passo à sua frente. E o pior? Era que a vida de Alessandro e do seu pai estavam na corda bamba, tudo por causa dessa guardiã e da Mão de Midas. E se ninguém descobrisse

_"O que vou fazer? Deus meu, dá-me um sinal."_ Cogitou ao desviar o seu olhar de encontro ao tecto.

Por fim, ao virar numa esquina, os seus olhos recaíram sobre uma janela que dava a paisagem geral do horizonte. Do mar. Especialmente dos navios que mantinham suas amarras em pleno porto.

"_Será que…?"_

Ao entrarem na penumbra do quarto, iluminado por duas pálidas velas, Perla fechou silenciosamente a porta, como se não quisesse despertar a atenção de ninguém. Ainda perturbada, Perla largou a mão de Amélita e não a encarou, ponderando nas palavras exactas para contar o que tinha escutado. Trémula, e incapaz de proferir fosse o que fosse, ela mordeu o lábio e torceu as mãos. Amélita permanecia de semblante carregado, preocupada coma sua protegida.

-Perla… - a jovem esticou uma mão para a interromper.

-Todos aqui correm risco de vida. – murmurou num fio de voz. – Tudo por causa dessa maldita guardiã.

-Do que fala? – Desde que entrara naquele quarto, Perla encarou-a com amargura.

-Vou precisar da sua ajuda, e por tudo que é mais sagrado, não conte a ninguém sobre o que iremos falar aqui. – A sua ama anuiu, embora desconfiada. – Eu preciso ausentar-me do palácio, procurar auxílio…- e resfolgando, proferiu sem pausa: - Preciso que me ajude a fugir daqui e o mais rápido possível.

-Você ensandeceu? Seu pai acabou de perder a sua irmã, ele não suportará se você desaparecer também – Amélita analisou-a, como se ela tivesse realmente louca; Perla cerrou os olhos e apertou-os. – Eu não posso…

-Eu nunca vou pôr você em problemas, além de que a situação já é demasiado grave para isso. – divagou e prendeu os com o olhar sobre a janela enegrecida,

-Porque você não me conta o que se passa? O que descobriu? – A ama colocou uma mão no ombro da jovem, para ela voltar-se para sim.

-Tenho de te preservar – A jovem colocou a sua mão sobre a da ama. – Você é como se fosse minha segunda mãe e eu não te posso colocar em risco. Eu não suportaria. – Afagou carinhosamente o rosto distorcido de Amélita. – Já basta ter Alessandro e o meu pai sobre mira daquele canalha. – Resmoneou e, quando viu que a ama ia advogar, Perla concluiu: - Por favor, se me ama, não pergunte mais nada.

-Eu não posso concordar com isto. – Abanou a cabeça, estarrecida. – Terá de haver outra maneira.

-Por favor, Amélita, você sempre me ajudou quando precisei, não me negue agora essa ajuda. – implorou ao prender entre as suas mãos o rosto de Amélita.

-E se acontece alguma coisa a você? – ponderou a Amélita, cada vez mais desnorteada. - Eu não posso permitir isso minha filha, è uma responsabilidade enorme. Eu não posso ser cúmplice de uma sandice...

-Não é sandice. – intercalou, aborrecida.

-E o que pensa fazer? - retrucou ríspida, cada vez mais preocupada com os enigmas de Perla. – Confie em mim.

-Ainda não sei, todavia garanto-lhe que se tudo correr bem, você dará graças a Deus por me ter ajudado a sair daqui. – Com uma breve pausa, para analisar a expressão da ama, continuou: - Prometo que quando voltar te conto tudo. – Os olhos de Perla marejavam veementemente, o que deixou sua ama desconcertada.

-Eu não sei…

-Com ou sem a sua ajuda, eu sairei daqui, mesmo que ameace contar a meu pai. Todavia, você irá arrepender-se quando vir Alessandro e meu pai mortos. – Amélita cambaleou com aquela rispidez vinda da sua protegida.

-Se eu te ajudar… – ponderou com receio de que aquilo que Perla dissera se pudesse cumprir. - Me prometa que chegará sã e salva e não se colocará em riscos desnecessários. – Perla sentindo uma pequena esperança aflorar sobre sua mente, revitalizando a sua força.

-Prometo. - Amélita pensou durante algum tempo, suspirando cedente.

-O que eu não faço por esses seus belos olhos. – Perla abraçou-a de impulso, beijando-lhe o rosto. – Agora, como está pensando fugir? Os guardas já devem ter voltado para os seus postos, já que Hieron pediu a máxima segurança. E sozinha, você nunca conseguirá navegar um navio.

Amélita viu-a mover-se em direcção ao seu longo roupeiro. Abriu-o de rompante e procurou no meio dos seus vestidos, uma capa negra pendurada num cabide. Aquela que usava para realizar as suas fugas temporárias do palácio, principalmente quando precisava estar sozinha ou visualizar os navios mais de perto. Perla tirou-a de lá e rodou-a no ar, com um magnificente brio. Ao senti-la repousar sobre os seus ombros, apertou o fio com os seus dedos oscilantes. Com o olhar vago, ela suspirou e manuseou sua cabeça sorrateiramente para a ama, cogitando:

-Os únicos que sobraram estão a completar a ronda, os restantes estão em alto mar nas suas buscas. Quanto aos que ficaram por terra, você só terá de os distrair o tempo suficiente de eu conseguir fugir. Depois eu desenrascar-me-ei sozinha. – Ela fitou-se no espelho e colocou o capuz a modos de lhe tapar as feições. – Não ficarei mais sobre o mesmo tecto que um manipulador. - sussurrou para si mesma. – Buscarei ajuda, Amélita e muito em breve teremos Estella connosco.

-O que direi ao seu pai? Sou eu a encarregada de seguir todos os seus passos.

-Anuncie somente o meu desaparecimento quando amanhecer. Ele pensará que tomei uma atitude infantil ao fugir por causa da nossa discussão de hoje. – Ela suspirou, tentando não recordar nas palavras cruéis que proferira ao seu pai. – Diga-lhe que antes de me deitar disse que o amava.

-E seu noivo? …- Perla enrijeceu o corpo, apanhada de surpresa com a questão, até responder:

-Ficamos de nos casar depois de minha irmã aparecer, contudo ele sabe que, por vezes, é preciso quebrar algumas regras para um bem maior. Nunca se esqueça disso.

Seguidamente, Perla dirigiu-se à sua escrivaninha e impeliu uma das gavetas perras do armário. De lá, abriu um fundo falso e retirou um pequeno baú, repousando-o no tampo a modos de o abrir. De lá, várias joias cintilavam à luz da pequena chama dançante. Perla fitou-as momentaneamente e fez uma selecção daquelas que iria levar consigo nessa viagem, caso necessitasse persuadir ou paga a algum capitão para a levar a algum local. A jovem ficou estática, pois não sabia a onde se dirigir. Talvez a um reino mais próximo, ou a Espanha de maneira a investigar Santiago, o verdadeiro nome de Silver. Esse era o nome que adoptara para navegar por esses mares insondáveis. Chocalhou a cabeça, para afastar o pensamento daquele homem e colocou as joias numa pequena bolsa, metendo-a no decote.

Por fim, na gaveta debaixo, ela procurou uma pequena caixinha. Com todo o cuidado, ela levou-a até á sua cama, e quando a abriu, tirou de lá o seu punhal enferrujado e uma pequena faixa de trapo. Colocando a perna sobre a cama, ela subiu um pouco o vestido e ardilosamente rodeou a faixa na coxa, para que pudesse colocar lá o punhal. Sem se mover, Amélita seguia observadamente os passos de Perla com um aperto a estalar no coração, evitando que suas lágrimas se derramassem.

-Você não vai ao menos trocar de roupa? – Amélita sobrepôs as mãos debaixo do seu queixo, inquietada. - Pelo menos tire esse vestido de casamento para não o estragar.

-Não há tempo para isso. Depois arranjo umas roupas por aí, não se preocupe. – Ela abriu lentamente a porta do quarto, verificando se o caminho estava livre, enquanto Amélita se aproximava dela.

-Eu vou preparar o caminho para você. - Amélita deteve-se para encarar a sua menina, abraçando-a de seguida, à medida que as lágrimas lhe escorriam pelos olhos. - Tome muito cuidado. Pelo amor da Virgem de Guadalupe. - A ama deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso no rosto.

-Obrigada. – Agradeceu com um sorriso subtil - Eu tomarei. - Com uma menção de cabeça, Amélita recompôs-se e saiu.

Após esperar alguns minutos, a jovem pôde observar que não havia viva alma nos corredores do palácio. Avançou, então, com cautela, descendo discretamente as escadas que davam ao piso inferior. De lá, ela caminhou um pouco até chegar à cozinha, e, ao reparar que esta estava vazia, saiu silenciosamente pelas traseiras. Verificando se algum guarda se encontrava no vasto e longo jardim, ela inspirou todo o ar dos pulmões e atravessou-o apressadamente, com receio que alguém a visse, chegando finalmente ao portão da saída. Encostando-se à parede, Perla empoleirou-se numa árvore, tentando saltar o muro que dava para a cidade.

Ao conseguir, depois de arranhar suas pernas e sujar o seu longo vestido, ela correu desalmadamente até ao porto, descalça, atravessando a cidade adormecida sobre o silêncio absoluto da noite, apesar dos últimos acontecimentos. Ao ver uma escolta de guardas aparecer no meio da cidade, ela encostou-se à sombra de uma casa, com o seu coração palpitante a querer lhe sair do peito. Os guardas rapidamente foram em direcção ao palácio, dando-lhe a liberdade de concluir o seu percurso.

Ao chegar ao ancoradouro de Siracusa, Perla escondeu-se por entre umas enormes caixas, observando dois dos guardas que rondavam o porto. Quando estes se afastaram o suficiente para ela avançar, Perla ganhou coragem e correu até ao primeiro navio que encontrou.

Ela subiu a rampa que ligava o navio ao cais sem o maior sacrifício, ficando abismada com tamanha beleza. Nunca tinha visto um navio parecido com aquele aportado ali. Toda a sua madeira era negra, até mesmo as velas eram revestidas de um idêntico negro, mas mais luminoso devido aos reflexos da lua que as banhava. Ao se aperceber da aproximação de alguém, e completamente atrapalhada, Perla acabou por se esconder atrás das escadas.

-Que hora propícia para raptarem alguém, quase que nos faziam perder o nosso negócio de rum. – Perla escutou a voz emaranhada de um homem, que subia descontraidamente a rampa. – O que vale é que o nosso navio foi revistado antes de carregamos a mercadoria, se é que me entende.

-Jack, não acha melhor esperar até amanhã de manhã? – a dualidade da voz de Gibbs, que coçava a cabeça, fez Jack empinar a sobrancelha, pensativo. – Pelo menos os homens divertiam-se até ao amanhecer.

A sombra disforme de três homens contornou a dobra da rampa. Perla estreitou o olhar e tentou focar a sua visão o quanto podia, porém, devido há pouca luz projetada pela luz, não conseguiu captar as formas dos homens imóveis no convés.

-Claro… - ponderou Jack levando o dedo indicador até ao queixo. - …que não. – Barbossa bufou ao cruzar os braços. – Vocês apreciaram a quantidade de rum que rapinamos? Se dão por falta dele, as culpas recaíram sobre os recém chegados, o que acho uma tremenda injustiça, já que só estávamos a confiscar o material. – Jack fez beicinho. – E eles já descansaram o suficiente, vão mandriar lá no inferno.

-Se quer a minha humilde opinião, se fosse eu, daria uma boa estadia á _minha_ tripulação nesta cidade. - contrapôs Barbossa, mesmo atrás dos dois, numa nota desdenhosa.

-Primeiro, caro Barbossa – Jack rodopiou apenas com os calcanhares para encarar o homem carrancudo. - Esta tripulação é _minha_. E em segundo lugar: nada de arranjar um novo motim contra minha pessoa. – Barbossa rodou os olhos e desceu novamente o navio, seguido de Gibbs, que deixou Jack sozinho no convés, contudo proferiu a cada passada:

-Se soubesse que iria dar nisto, nunca teria barganhado com você.

Perla observou cuidadosamente aquele estranho homem. Seu cabelo era negro e embaraçado como a noite, ao mesmo tempo que continha uma porção de trancinhas e vários pendericalhos emaranhado nele. Usava como acessório um chapéu pequeno de três pontas. Os seus olhos recaíram sobre o rosto dele, principalmente naqueles belos olhos negros que brilhavam com o reflexo da lua. No seu queixo, duas longas tranças, que Perla achou bastante interessante, balançavam conforme os movimentos incertos do capitão. Por momentos, ele tirou o chapéu, onde ela pode apreciar uma bandana vermelha sobre a testa. Ao aproximar-se mais para observá-lo melhor, Perla acabou por se desequilibrar e cair no chão, produzindo um diminuto estalido no chão tabuado.

Ao escutar o barulho oco perto da entrada da sua cabine, Jack colocou o chapéu e tirou ardilosamente, num gesto célere, a sua pistola, engatinhando-a e apontando-a à pessoa que se encontrava caída no na negritude da sombra das escadas.

-Estou vendo que tenho visitas inesperadas. – salientou ele, continuando com a pistola apontada a ela, que estremeceu ao ver que estava na presença de um pirata.

Não sabia se se teria colocado na boca do lobo, contudo aquela tinha sido a solução mais prática e rápida que se iluminara diante dos seus olhos. Talvez o sinal que pedira a Deus. E se aqueles piratas fossem maléficos, tal como Silver? Agora era tarde para se arrepender da decisão imponderada que tomara. Somente restava a sua delicadeza de donzela para tentar artilhar algo que fizesse aquele pirata ter compaixão por ela e ajudá-la. Ou quem sabe, arranjar maneira de sair dali e procurar nova ajuda.

-Vai atirar numa donzela desarmada e indefesa? – Ela levantou-se lentamente, de mãos para cima, com receio que ele atirasse.

-Quem me diz que você é uma donzela se se esconde por de detrás de um capuz?

-Nós mulheres temos os nossos pequenos segredos. – Com gestos contidos, Perla arrastou o capuz para baixo, deixando as suas feições desnudadas.

Jack observou-a com atenção, como se já tivesse cruzado com ela, não sabendo de onde. Ela era uma bela moça e bem aparentada. De certo era filha de algum ricaço da cidade, que resolvera ter um acto de pura rebeldia para contrariar seus pais. Examinou então o rosto dela, reparando nos belos olhos cor esmeralda que condiziam com o tom de sua pele clara. Os seus cabelos ondulados estavam amarrados à nuca, encimados por uma tiara de diamantes que Jack fez vista grossa ao passo que enviesava um sorriso matreiro. Olhou de seguida para o corpo desta e percebeu que a jovem aparentava ter por volta de dezoito a vinte anos, além de usar um precioso vestido branco com alguns diamantes repartidos pelo corpete, enquanto suas mangas eram feitas de renda branca. Deveria ter sido um belo vestido, apesar de agora estar maltratado e sujo pelo esforço que a jovem tiverem em chegar ali.

-Apesar de ser uma donzela, não deixa de ser uma intrusa neste navio. – Ele desengatilhou a arma e guardou-a no seu cinturão; Perla soltou o ar preso nos pulmões ao passo que Jack a olhava de esgueira. - Sua cara é me familiar, eu já a ameacei?

-Creio que não, é raro sair da cidade.

-Contudo, continuo sem saber o que veio aqui fazer. Por acaso veio pegar algum emprestado sem pedir ao dono? – indagou Jack de sobrancelha empinada, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

-Claro que não, senhor…

-Capitão Jack Sparrow – retrucou ele divertido com a situação embaraçosa dela.

-Prazer. – Ela fez um pequeno meneio com a cabeça. - Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas, eu tenho princípios. – Jack cingiu lentamente a jovem, contemplando cada pormenor que salientava à sua vista.

Perla permanecia enrijecida, sem saber o que fazer, apenas engolindo a seco, especialmente quando ele se deteve atrás de si e soprou no seu ouvido:

-Desde quando ladrão tem princípio?

-Ora, Capitão Sparrow, eu não sou uma ladra.

-Isso me leva a pergunta intrigante: o que faz uma aristocrata num navio pirata? – Ele esticou os braços, ao fazer menção ao espaço à medida que dava duas passadas para ficar de frente a ela. – É que caso não se tenha apercebido, você está dentro de um navio pirata, darling. Isso não a assusta?

-Não – Sua voz tremeu, incerta, permanecendo imóvel perante o penetrante olhar do capitão.

-Mentira. – Voltou a sussurras, desta vez Perla sentiu o bafo quente no seu nariz. – Você receia sobre o que poderá acontecer agora que está sobre os meus domínios. Intrigante, não?

-Nada é pior do que a vida que eu vivo – tentou articular numa voz suave, como se apelasse ao bom senso dele; ia ser difícil. – Eu só precisava de um esconderijo, já que possivelmente andam atrás de mim.

-Se andam atrás de você é porque boa coisa não fez, meu bem. – Ele deu ombros.

-Será que me poderá ajudar a sair da cidade? – ripostou, expressando sua irritação. – Talvez se me juntasse à sua tripulação…

-Essa é a piada do dia. – Jack soltou um riso cínico, interrompendo-a. – O seu estilo é mais para comandar navio de donzelas indefesas do que para grumete de navio pirata.

-O senhor é mesmo grosso, sabia? – Ela bufou, tentando se conter, até um importante detalhe despertar sua atenção. - Espere aí, você disse que se chamava Jack Sparrow? – averiguou Perla, lembrando-se daquele nome de algum lado.

-Capitão, Capitão Jack Sparrow, savvy? – reafirmou Jack, revirando os olhos.

-Então este aqui é o Pérola Negra. – concluiu entusiasmada ao olhar ao seu redor. - Minha mãe me contava histórias sobre você e a sua tripulação amotinada. A última vez que ouvi falar de si, foi na altura em que novamente foi abandonado pela sua tripulação, em Tortuga. Eu sei quase tudo sobre você…

-Engraçado, eu não sei nada acerca de sua pessoa. – ironizou ao fazer um de seus trejeitos peculiares.

-Eu chamo-me Perla Neblon e sou…

Ela ponderou se contaria ou não a verdade a Jack. Todavia, se mentisse, ele poderia acabar por descobrir a verdade, por isso, já que estava na boca do lobo, ao menos que lutasse até às últimas consequências. Se ele a decidisse igualmente raptar, acharia maneira de se desenvencilhar da situação.

-Irmã da princesa que raptaram. – Jack abriu a boca quase até ao chão, no passo que esbugalhava os olhos, perplexo com a figura daquela jovem.

"_Não pode ser_" Cogitou ele, olhando-a ainda abismado.

-Maldição vai, chô! – Ela ficou espantada ao vê-lo a empurrá-la para fora do navio. – Já não bastava uma ter desaparecido, agora aparece a outra querendo se engajar num navio pirata. Se os guardas a veem aqui, vão pensar que a estou sequestrando. – Jack parou e levou o dedo indicativo ao queixo, pensando: – Até que não era mau pensado, a recompensa devia ser bem rechonchuda. - Ele olhou melhor para ela, vendo-a atordoada. – Não, não vale a pena arriscar – e voltou a empurrá-la.

-Espere! Espere, por favor, eu preciso sair daqui. – ela endureceu o corpo, agarrando os braços dele. - Meu pai está confiando em alguém que o quer destruir…

-Sorte a minha, problema dele. – rebateu ele impassível.

-Dá para apelar à sua honra? - Ele prestou atenção; ambos os rostos ficaram a milímetros de distância, o que fez o peito de Perla ascender e descender velozmente. – Eles raptaram minha irmã e só a entregarão quando nós acharmos um objecto chamado Mão de Midas.

-Nunca ouvi falar em tal objecto. – retorquiu, um pouco mais interessado no assunto.

-Por favor, capitão Sparrow, eu preciso da sua ajuda. Prometo não atrapalhar ninguém e não causar embaraço algum. Eu sempre posso ser útil aqui no navio e executar tarefas como: limpar o convés, coser a roupa da tripulação, ensinar a ler e a escrever se for preciso.

-Obrigado alteza, mas creio que sei fazer isso perfeitamente. – retrucou, fingindo-se de ofendido.

-Pela Virgem de Guadalupe, não era minha intenção ofendê-lo. - Não sabendo mais o que fazer, ela começava a desesperar. - Mas compreenda, eu preciso mesmo embarcar neste navio.

-Lamento, mas não vai dar. – rebateu Jack enquanto cruzava novamente os braços cruzados, expressando um rosto de falso lamento.

-Queira ou não, eu vou. – proferiu ela firmemente, encarando-o séria.

-Receio que está seriamente enganada, minha cara. Você é princesa lá. – Ele apontou para o luminoso palácio. – Este aqui é o meu navio, por conseguinte, sou eu quem decide quem vai ou não nele. Savvy?

-É a sua última palavra?

-Aye- – retrucou de forma irredutível.

-Não vai mudar nem uma vírgula? – Jack virou costas para ela, indo no seu passo peculiar em direcção à sua cabine.

-Nem um ponto final sequer. – Ao ouvir isso, ela suspirar e, sentindo uma movimentação recatada vinda dela, Jack ficou curioso.

Pelo canto do olho, ele observou-a sorrateiramente, enquanto Perla tirava do seu decote um diamante. Ele deteve-se no caminho e rodando os calcanhares na direcção de ela, Jack gesticulou os dedos, arregalando bem os olhos com o intenso brilho do diamante.

-Que pena. Vou ter de apelar para outra tripulação…- Com um expressão de falso lamento, ela impeliu sua marcha, até uma voz a deter:

-Espere…

-Mudou de ideias, Capitão? – Ardilosa, ela rodou o diamante por entre os dedos, expressando um sorriso dissimulado.

-Bem vinda á tripulação, senhorita Neblon. – O sorriso de Perla mudou para um triunfante.

Ele tomou o diamante das mãos dela, analisando a autenticidade dele. Foi então que escutaram passos vindo lá em baixo no cais. O barulho de homens falando e subindo a tábua assustou Perla, que se escondeu novamente. Vários homens aparecerem no convés, cheios de barris e mais barris de rum. Jack abriu um grandioso sorriso ao ver os barris irem em direcção ao porão, mas logo sua atenção foi direccionada para Perla. Gibbs estranhou ao ver Jack vaguear com o olhar na escuridão proporcionada pelas fendas das escadas, curvando-se um pouco para procurar algo que nem Gibbs sabia o que era.

-Jack, preciso da chave da cave. – Gibbs interrompeu Jack, que ficou meio atravancado, entregando-lhe a chave à pressa. Gibbs arqueou a sobrancelha, desconfiado, desaparecendo por fim pela escotilha.

-Pode sair daí. – insinuou ele, endireitando-se ao cruzar as mãos atrás da costas - Eles são cães sarnentos, mas estão bem domesticados. – Perla olhou ao seu redor e lentamente, aproximou-se de Jack.

-Você vai-me ajudar então?

-Aye. – Ela aflorou um sorriso agradável, o que levou Jack a perguntar: - Já agora, sabe por onde vai começar a procurar essa Mão de Midas?

-Não, senhor Sparrow, só sei o nome…

-Como quer procurar algo se a única pista que tem, é o nome? – Vendo ela permanecer calada, revirou os olhos, impertinente. – Ahhh eu mereço. – Jack calou-se, estreitando os olhos, como quem pensa em algo sério. – Acho que sei de alguém que te pode dar um empurrãozinho nessa busca…- Entusiasmada, e despropositadamente, ela abraçou-o,

-Obrigada Capitão! – Perla deu-lhe um delicado beijo no rosto, vendo ele arregalar os olhos. – Peço perdão pela minha ousadia. – proferiu ela envergonhadíssima, depois de ter raciocinado no que tinha acabado de fazer. – Estusiasmei-me.

-Não sabia que tinha arranjado companhia… – ironizou Barbossa que permanecia encostado ao mastro principal, observando-os, o que a fez largá-lo instantaneamente.

-Não é da sua conta. – Indo para meio do convés, Jack tentou chamar a atenção da sua tripulação. - Eiii crianças, alguém muito importante adquiriu nossos préstimos por algum tempo. A princesa Perla Neblon – Todos olham-na atentamente, especialmente senhor Gibbs que a fitou de uma maneira tensa. – Irá embarcar connosco para tratar de alguns negócios interessantes, se me faço entender. – A tripulação riu-se descaradamente. - Se alguém ousar a encostar um dedo grunhento em qualquer parte do corpo desta dama, considere-se um homem morto. Savvy?

-Jack, dá azar levar mulher no navio. Você tem a prova disso desde a nossa última aventura. – relembrou Barbossa, fazendo Jack pensar por breves segundos, enquanto formava um pequeno beicinho.

-Pior será se não levar. – E em confissão, murmurou-lhe: - Ou muito me engano, ou isto vai render para todos.

-Não se esqueça do que me prometeu, antes de aportamos aqui. – Jack fez um gesto indiferente para Barbossa, virando-se novamente para a sua tripulação.

-Agora que o navio está completo, preparem-no para zarpar o mais depressa possível. – A tripulação começou a correr de um lado para o outro.

-Capitão, onde vou ficar? – Jack observou o diamante que ela lhe tinha dado, sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Sabe, isto serviu para pagar a viagem – ele fez uma menção ao diamante. - mas não uma viagem de primeira classe. – Jack pegou em Perla de surpresa e levou-a ao ombro, como quem leva um saco de batatas. Por mais que lutasse, ela não se conseguia libertar do pulso firme de Jack. – Como pode ver, estamos equipados para a melhor ocupação da Realeza, já para não falar no quarto de luxo para onde a estou levando. – Ela ia grunhindo, mas ele ignorava-a.

Jack desceu as escadas da escotilha e abrindo a primeira porta que dava para o porão, colocou-a no chão, fechando de seguida a porta com a chave. Por mais que Perla batesse na porta, implorando-a que a soltasse, Jack fazia de conta que não estava escutando nada, virando-se para a tripulação com um grande sorriso.

-Próximo Porto: Singapura.

-Jack acha certo levar uma princesa a bordo? Ela pode ser a sua perdição se, o todo poderoso… – Gibbs apontou para o palácio. -…descobrir.

-Não vai descobrir, porque nós vamos zarpar o mais depressa possível. – Gibbs revirou os olhos, preocupado com o destino que aquela garota ia ter nas mãos ardilosas de Jack.

-Você gosta sempre de arranjar confusão.

-Tenho culpa de ser um coração mole e atender pedido de Donzela em apuros…

-Sei. – ironizou Gibbs vendo Jack guardar o diamante no bolso. – Vá lá Jack, qual é o seu plano desta vez?

-Pense comigo, caro Gibbs: se os ladrões que estão ameaçando a família dela estão querendo esse tal objecto, é porque ele vale muito mais do que aquilo que um pirata pode imaginar.

-Por isso resolveu ajudá-la. – deduziu Gibbs ao reparar no sorriso triunfante de Jack. – E o que vai fazer?

-Vamos levá-la a pensar que queremos ajudar, mas primeiro precisamos saber do que se trata esse objecto. Por isso, iremos ter com alguém com um pouco de cultura… - Gibbs ficou impaciente com a pausa demorada de Jack. - Capitã Turner. Um plano fácil e perspicaz.

-E porquê levar a garota ali dentro? – rebateu Gibbs de modo agitado, encarando Jack que gesticulava suas mãos no ar.

-Você acha que eu iria deixá-la andar por aí, solta no navio? Quando reparasse tinha lacinhos cor-de-rosa espalhados por todo o navio, já para não falar nas belas cortinas que ela iria colocar nas janelas dos canhões. Com sorte ainda punha esta tripulação a cheirar a rosas. – Jack afastou-se, indo até ao leme, onde estava se preparando para deixar aquele porto

-Senhor Gibbs, ou é de mim, ou vamos ter problemas durante a viajem toda? – inquiriu Pintel chegando perto do primeiro imediato, que tinha seu olhar perdido sobre o palácio.

-É, o Capitão Jack Sparrow gosta sempre de pôr este navio com mulher, parece praga. Só espero que pelo menos, esta aventura seja menos tumultuosa que as outras, se não ou peço a reforma ou exijo um aumento. - batendo com a mão na amurada, virou-se para a sua tripulação. - Preparem para zarpar, iremos para Singapura. – berrou Gibbs para quem quisesse ouvir, olhando fixamente para a porta do porão que era socada com precisão. – E que Deus proteja aquela jovem de todo o mal.

**N/A: Me desculpem a demora, mas aproveitei as minhas mini férias para descansar um pouco, e acabei por não escrever nada. Como prometido, aqui está o nosso Capitão e os seus planos mirabolantes.**

**Skald .K.: **Cá está a continuação do capítulo, infelizmente atrasei-me um pouco por causa das férias inesperadas. Eu também queria um homem assim. Bem fico á janela vendo se aparece algum, mas infelizmente parece que todos fogem de mim rsrs.

**Lady Ludmila: **Ahh obrigada . Bom, Perla anda atrás da Mão porque precisa dela para resgatar sua irmã, Silver é o homem que está pedindo o resgate e quer essa mão para ter mais poder, e o Jack quer ela porque simplesmente é o Jack rs, interesseiro como sempre.

**Fini Felton: **Manaaa, ainda bem que gramaste o capitulo, ehehehe :). Pois é mana, ainda mal a fic começou e o gajo já está a meter nojo loool. Mana vê se voltas das tuas férias, já estou cheia de saudades tuas. Adoro-te muito:)

**Jane: **Pois, o meu depressa ficou em casa, o que se apoderou de mim agora foi a lentidão lool, desculpa lá não ter postado mais cedo, prometo que o próximo não demoro tanto :)

**Likha Sparrow: **Você ainda vai ver um dia chovendo Alessandros rs, eu ainda tenho esperança de encontrar o meu, apesar de achar que eles só existem nas novelas rs. Preguiça é o segundo nome desse Lord Silver rs eheheh.

**Kadzinha: **Oi, oi, oi. Obrigada pela sua marquinha. Tem estado muito frio por aí?

**Até ao próximo capítulo**

**Beijocas e Fiquem Bem**

**Taty Black**


	4. O contador de histórias

**Capitulo 3 – O contador de histórias!**

O resplandecente sol, que reinava no límpido céu, despontava os seus cintilantes raios sobre um mar calmo e cristalino. Ao se deparar com a ténue luz que entrava sorrateiramente pelas frinchas traçadas na madeira do porão negro, Perla despertava. Após esfregar os olhos dormentes, a jovem olhou em volta e relembrou-se que estava fechada num compartimento do Pérola Negra, depois de várias horas a gritar em cima de um monte de trapo malcheirosos para que a soltassem.

-Ele nem pense que vou ficar aqui a viagem toda. – remoeu ao cruzar os braços sobre o peito.

Bufou pausadamente ao observar o local. Tinha de arranjar uma maneira prática de sair daquele buraco empestado, mas como? Seus olhos marcaram a porta. Esse era o único local que poderia sair. Ao se apoiar na parede, a jovem colocou-se, então, de pé e subiu um pouco o vestido enegrecido pela sujidade. De lá, tirou um pequeno punhal e avançou sobre a porta, enfiando a lâmina nas dobradiças e desencaixando todas. Por fim, ao sentir a porta bamboar, deu um encontrão a esta, que tombou num pequeno estampido no chão.

Com um sorriso enviesado, satisfeita com o trabalho exercido, Perla voltou a colocar o punhal no seu local de repouso e moveu-se até às escadas mais próximas, subindo-as precipitadamente. Ao vê-la aparecer no convés e espreguiçando-se desajeitadamente, Jack arregalou os olhos e tratou de se mover até Perla, ainda abismado. Ou das duas uma: ou alguém a tinha soltado, ou então ela era uma feiticeira e arrombado a porta num simples passo de magia. A segunda hipótese era bastante plausível, já que tinha observado de tudo neste mundo incerto.

Jack, que se dirigia para o convés inferior a modos de saber o que se tinha passado, ficou petrificado ao vê-la aparecer no convés. Arregalou os olhos, abrindo e fechando várias vezes a boca em busca das palavras exactas para exprimir qualquer tipo de som.

-Ahh não, você é pior que praga da avó. – Conseguiu, por fim, articular. - A senhorita devia estar no seu quinto sono de beleza e fechada. Bem fechada, por sinal. – Jack dobrou-se um pouco para a frente e com os olhos estreitos, tentou não supor as inúmeras ideias que lhe tinham passado pela cabeça sobre o facto de ela estar agora ali. – O que está pensando? Arruinar o meu navio até eu ceder aos seus caprichos_?_

-O capitão acha que eu iria perder a viagem mais excitante que jamais, em tempo algum, fiz? – Ela sorriu-lhe de volta ao caminhar até a amurada. – Estou em alto mar, senhor Sparrow, e isso para mim é um sonho tornado realidade. – As suas mãos depositaram-se sobre a madeira fresca. – E que fique claro que não será um capitão preconceituoso que me irá impedir de apreciá-la. – Jack ficou atónico com a audácia da jovem.

-Acho que preciso de um anti depressivo antes que dê em louco. Onde está o rum quando é preciso? – esbracejou, indo até à escotilha.

-Os estragos que ela fez são reparáveis, contudo se ela continuar assim irá demolir todo o meu navio – advertiu Barbossa apreciando o entusiasmo de Perla; Jack deteve-se e rodopiou nos calcanhares para observar o pirata.

-Acho que temos aqui um pequeno problemazinho, caro Hector, pois este navio é MEU, e o _senhor _só está aqui devido aos seus préstimos na tripulação. Mais tarde ponderarei se o farei governador de algum ilhéu esquecido por Deus. – ponderou Jack com a mão no queixo, fingindo pensar em algo sério.

-Que fique bem claro, Sparrow – Barbossa aproximou-se perigosamente de Jack, o que o fez recuar uma passada para trás. – Eu só permiti que você fosse novamente o capitão do Pérola, pois prometeu-me as Cartas de Navegação. Se eu não fosse tão _bondoso_, você ainda estaria naquele barquinho, perdido no mapa que o Diabo traçou. – Recompôs-se e cruzou os braços. - E por incrível que pareça, eu ainda não vi você cumprindo sua promessa. Eu quero as Cartas…

-Você as terá um dia, quem sabe, brevemente – intercalou Jack com ironia, dando uma palmada suave nas costas de Barbossa. - Não queira pôr a carroça à frente dos bois, caro Barbossa. Matéria-prima mais plausível nos chama. – E com o dedo indicador concluiu: - Pense nisso.

-Vá para o inferno Jack! – Remoeu ao dar costas.

-Com certeza você, melhor do que ninguém, conhece esse lugar, não é verdade? – Jack soltou um sorriso sarcástico. - Agora com licença, tenho um encontro inadiável com uma indispensável garrafa de rum.

Barbossa revirou os olhos ao ver Jack dirigir-se para a escotilha e descer as escadas, onde o ouviu resmungar em bom som algum tipo de impropério, pela porta caída sobre o tabuado de madeira do navio.

Com seu jeito peculiar, moveu-se até à cave para pegar uma garrafa de rum. Quando a alcançou, limitou-se a arrancar a rolha com os dentes e a entornar o líquido em direcção aos seus lábios. Bebeu com satisfação o seu bálsamo divino; por momentos, tudo o que o atormentava até há bem pouco tempo não passava de meros detalhes, coisas do ofício. Todavia precisava tomar medidas, pois nem sempre teria a sua companheira para o acalmar sempre que necessitasse.

Com este pensamento, Jack caminhou de retorno para o convés, sem se separar da sua nova companhia. Dirigiu-se até ao leme, desprendendo-o e, quando finalmente pensava que teria um pouco de paz, viu que tinha sido seguido pela pessoa que menos queria falar naquele momento.

-Tem a certeza que…

-Sim, já fizemos este caminho várias vezes, alteza. – interpôs ao dar um breve gole à garrafa, sem desviar o seu olhar para as esmeraldas que o fitavam.

Perla respirou fundo e fez um meneio de cabeça para incidir a sua coragem de continuar:

-Ouça…

-Não, não há outro caminho possível.

-Mas…

-E sim, tem a minha permissão para ficar calada e ter uma lição grátis de como velejar um navio.

A irritação começava a fervelhar nas veias de Perla, que suspirou brandamente após ter sido interrompida inúmeras vezes. Era certo que aquele pirata não lhe ia facilitar a sua peripécia naquela aventura, porém Perla não se renderia tão facilmente, voltando a alfinetar:

-Poderei acabar uma única frase, ou será preciso marcar uma audiência para falar com vossa senhoria? – Ele desenhou nos lábios um sorriso saciado ao se aperceber da irritação camuflada na voz dela.

-Prefiro optar pela terceira opção, que é ver você com mordaça e de preferência calada. Agora, dê meia volta… – Jack fez um rodopio com o dedo indicador - e vá brincar de princesa lá para baixo. Deixe trabalhar quem sabe. – Perla cerrou os punhos, pensando dizer o que achava dele e da sua lição. – Ainda aqui está?

-Você é tão, tão…

-Atraente, irresistível, charmoso? – Chocada, Perla ficou sem palavras perante tamanhos absurdos. – Eu sei disso, darling, tenho um espelho que me diz isso todas as manhãs.

-Com o tempo, senhor Sparrow, você verá que não sou mulher de desistir dos meus intentos. – Bufou irritada ao passo que virava costas, ainda com os punhos cerrados.

Desceu as escadas da ponte da popa, sem desanuviar a sua expressão marcada pela fúria. Gibbs intersectou-a, fazendo-a parar do seu propósito.

-Vossa alteza precisa de alguma coisa? – indagou Gibbs ao vê-la fechar os olhos e bufar.

-Não senhor Gibbs, obrigada. – ela inclinou a cabeça para o castelo da poupa e berrou: – Eu é que me fartei da arrogância de um certo capitão.

Ao se aperceber que Jack continuava impassível e silencioso quanto ao comentário dela, fitando o horizonte claro com aquele sorriso idiota, ela grunhiu interiormente. Cruzou os braços junto ao peito e encostou-se ao mastro principal.

-Não se preocupe, Jack às vezes consegue ser um pirata indolente, mas no fundo é um bom homem –Retrucou honestamente; Perla olhou-o de esgueira descrente.

-Sim, só se for mesmo lá no fundo. – Gibbs riu-se descontraidamente, conseguindo arrancar um sorrido dela. – Será que o senhor me poderá dizer para onde nos dirigimos?

-Singapura, alteza – Retrucou ao tirar o cantil do seu bolso.

-Isso é muito longe daqui? – Ao fitá-lo de relance, uma centelha de preocupação marcou-lhe as faces

-Em menos de uma semana, certamente, estaremos lá. – E, após levar o cantil à boca para degustar do sabor amargo, murmurou: - Não se esqueça que está no navio mais veloz do Caribe.

Perla não sabia o que pensar. Estariam eles a ser sinceros? Poderiam mesmo ajudá-la? As dúvidas começavam agora a eclodir dentro da sua mente baralhada. E era agora que via quão precipitada tinha sido em aceitar a ajuda de piratas. Fosse como fosse, tinha dois meses para analisar tudo e verificar se Jack tinha realmente intenções de a ajudar. Caso não tivesse, teria de partir noutro navio mal aportasse.

-É aí que se encontra a pessoa que me pode ajudar? – Arriscou ao engolir em seco.

-Aye, alteza.

-E quem é ela, senhor Gibbs? - Perla estreitou o cenho, impaciente pela resposta.

-Capitã Elizabeth Turner. – Retrucou ao aflorar um sorriso.

**XxxXxxX**

Numa praia desolada, na areia fofa de uma formosa ilha, Elizabeth sentia o mar se desfazer numa espessa espuma branca em seus pés, enquanto observava o longínquo horizonte. Sempre presa às suas recordações, ela fitava atentamente o ondeado mar, deixando-se seduzir pela calma que aquele ambiente lhe proporcionava. Sem sombra de dúvidas que depois de ter sido nomeada Capitã do The Empres, rainha da Corte da irmandade e de ter vivido o fatídico dia que a marcara para sempre, a vida da jovem pirata havia mudado radicalmente, tendo de aprender a viver do vazio que a ausência que Will lhe causava, mesmo que não propositadamente, visto que nenhum dos dois tinha planeado tal destino. Sentia saudades do seu marido, mas ela não estava totalmente só. Em seus braços, ela balançava um bebé de três meses que dormia sossegado. Cada vez mais atenta, Elizabeth continuou a fitar o horizonte, até aparecer um navio das profundezas do mar, comandado por um capitão que a olhava a beira-mar, como quem contempla e venera uma deusa intocável.

-Não acha pior tormento que isso Will? – indagou Bill ao aproximar-se do filho, que se dobrava na amurada para apreciar a sua esposa.

-Eu prometi que a vinha ver mal fizesse um ano da minha partida, após ela ter organizado a sua vida. – E com um arfo apreensivo, concluiu: - Eu só queria ver se ela estava bem, depois do que aconteceu com o Black Dog.

-Mesmo assim meu filho, não é péssimo para você vê-la de longe sem poder tocá-la ou beijá-la? – Bill afagou-lhe as costas.

-Se quer saber, é isso que me dá mais força para esta tarefa amaldiçoada. Pai, mais vale contemplá-la por mais uns segundos, do que uma eternidade sem a ver, apenas tendo a sua imagem nítida nos meus pensamentos. – arrematou Will, com o confiante olhar preso em seu pai. - Só faltam mais nove anos. Eu tenho fé que passem a voar.

-Está certo. – o velho homem fitou a costa, apercebendo-se que a jovem pirata balançava algo em seus braços e com um sorriso radiante, murmurou: Parece que ela não será a única a te esperar? – Com o cenho franzido, Will relanceou os olhos para Elizabeth, reparando no pequeno ser que ela sustinha em seus braços.

-É o meu filho, pai, é o meu filho. – suspirou ele com uma voz quase inaudível, abrindo um grandioso sorriso, á medida que seus olhos cintilavam de alegria.

Passos cortaram o contacto do olhar fixo que Elizabeth e Will haviam criado naquele momento, fazendo-a voltear-se para trás. Uma mulher ruiva, com sua idade avançada, aproximava-se lentamente, com um ar cordial em suas feições. Elizabeth retribuiu a Esperanza aquela serenidade com um franco sorriso. Aquela mulher que tão bondosamente a tinha recebido em Port Royal, quando Elizabeth partiu da ilha em que Will a tinha deixado, determinada a voltar á sua cidade para recuperar alguns bens e economias que seu pai lhe teria deixado, a modos de poder sobreviver sozinha.

Depois de ter tratado dos assuntos que a tinham levado àquela cidade, e sempre na agradável companhia de Esperanza, na qual tinha criado uma gratificante amizade, Elizabeth resolveu cortar definitivamente os laços com Port Royal, que tantas recordações lhe traziam, e partir para Singapura, onde comprou uma casa na pequena e discreta povoação. Lá poderia ficar a par de tudo o que se passava no mundo dos piratas, sendo sempre informada pelo seu conselheiro: Tai huang.

-Precisa de alguma coisa Elizabeth? – apurou a velha mulher com uma breve reverência. – Ahhh, ele sempre veio ver você e conhecer o seu filho, embora que de longe.

-É, como prometeu, ele veio. – Ela suspirou, desviando sua atenção para o filho. – Se você soubesse a saudade que eu sustento, quando imponho meus olhos sobre o horizonte e não o encontro mais navegando sobre estes mares. Nada apaga as recordações gravadas em cada viagem, cada loucura ou fantasia centrada em cada aventura vivida. – e numa voz quase extinta, concluiu: -Tantas coisas se passaram, tanto que lutamos para ficarmos juntos e o destino acabou por nos separar.

-Vocês ainda são jovens, têm muita vida pela frente. Eu tenho a certeza que o destino de vocês sempre foi o de ficarem juntos, mesmo debaixo dessas controvérsias que me vem contando sobre o vosso passado. – Ela aflorou um leve sorriso que ficou suspenso nos lábios.

-Às vezes gostava de estar certa disso…

-Você mesmo me contou que a maldição que seu marido carrega pode ter um fim…

-Isso se não passar de mais uma lenda do Caribe. – Sentiu uma angústia apoderar-se dela, o que deixou os seus olhos vítreos. – Como diz o velho Capitão Teague: lendas do mar.

-Não deixe que suas esperanças caiam por terra. Futuras páginas em branco do vosso destino ainda serão ocupadas por longas linhas pretas - interveio a mulher meigamente.

-Eu perdi quase tudo o que tinha nesta vida, Esperanza. Perdi meu pai, que foi morto por Beckett, perdi James Norrington, que me ajudou quando mais precisei, mas em compensação ganhei a coisa mais preciosa que tenho, resultado do meu amor por Will.

-Se não for muito inconveniente, o que dirá ao jovem menino quando ele crescer e perguntar pelo pai? – Esperanza viu Elizabeth enrijecer o corpo com a abordagem, mortificando-a mais uma vez. – Peço perdão pela ousadia. - acrescentou como se precisasse enfatizar a questão.

-Direi a William a verdade que ele precisará saber. – Elizabeth maneou o intenso olhar castanho marejado para a mulher ao seu lado. – Que seu pai é um homem honrado e corajoso, que enfrenta sem medo o lado tenebroso da morte e que… – sua voz faltou-lhe ao engolir em seco seu resignado soluço -, luta diariamente para poder passar mais um dia em terra, junto da sua família.

-Tenho certeza que o jovem William sentirá orgulho do pai – e colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Elizabeth, num gesto reconfortante, completou: - e da mãe também, pela força que ela teve para suportar os devaneios e contrariedades da vida.

-Você e suas belas palavras confortantes. – Elizabeth passou docemente a mão pelo rosto do menino que tentou agarrá-la.

**XxxXxxX**

Perla mantinha os olhos arregalados, sem perder o fio à meada sobre o que Gibbs lhe relatava com tanto entusiasmo. Cada som, cada gesto, era como se Perla pudesse visualizar cada pormenor diante dos seus olhos, tão palpáveis, como se os tivesse vivido. Era deveras impressionante ouvi-lo contar os seus contos, especialmente quando estes envolviam Jack e as suas últimas peripécias.

-Então é verdade, quando dizem que ele foi engolido por um monstro mitológico chamado Kraken? – inquiriu Perla com os olhos esbugalhados sobre a figura notável de Gibbs.

-Claro que é – Entusiasmado, Gibbs desencostou-se da amurada e continuou a contar aquilo que poderia ter sido uma magnífica história. - Ele lutou durante várias noites e vários dias na barriga do monstro e mesmo tendo perdido a sua espada, ele enfrentou muitos perigos lá dentro até conseguir sair. Jack sempre foi um pirata engenhoso.

-E o que ele usou para sair da barriga do monstro? – Gibbs ficou pensativo em busca de uma resposta plausível e sensata, até uma voz quebrar o silêncio:

-Unhas humanas, arrancadas das minhas próprias mãos. Cravei-as no estômago da besta, para fazer com que me vomitasse para fora. – retrucou Jack ao tapar os raios de sol que Perla tão prontamente recebia. – Gibbs, você não devia estar a orientar o trabalho desses _preguiçosos_?

-Aye, capitão. – Murmurou Gibbs, aborrecido.

-Espere. – Perla levantou-se do chão e colocou-se entre os dois homens, voltando-se para Jack. - Se não fosse a sua _amável recepção _da noite anterior eu poderia estar a fazer alguma coisa…. – relembrou ela, fazendo Jack erguer a sobrancelha.

-Ora, está com vontade de trabalhar, é? – Perla apenas encarou-o emudecida, provocadora. - Então espere só um pouco que eu volto já. – E, tal como fumaça, desapareceu do campo de visão dos dois.

-Onde é que ele foi? – averiguou ela de cenho franzido, cruzando os braços ao nível do peito.

-Se prepare, pois ele irá aprontar alguma. – Após terminar a frase, Jack apareceu por entre a escotilha, transportando um balde e um pano velho em ambas as mãos. – Eu não disse. – Gibbs apenas enterrou a cabeça na mão e abanou-a, reprovador.

-O que pretende com isto? – indagou Perla impaciente à espera de uma resposta brusca.

-Isto, darling, é para você atirar água aos peixinhos e o pano é para você se limpar, caso tenha o infortúnio de se molhar. – debochou Jack, vendo Gibbs sacudir a cabeça. – Estava com vontade de trabalhar? Então aqui tem, pode começar.

-Não quer que eu…

-_Eu posso ajudar em qualquer coisa, limpar o convés, coser a roupa da tripulação, ensinar a ler e a escrever se for preciso_. – a voz fina dele foi acompanhada pelo elevar dos calcanhares, numa copia quase perfeita de Perla. – Darling, eu quero ver este navio brilhando ao sol. – Brusco, atirou as coisas para o chão, sempre com os olhos impostos na reacção dela.

-Seu grosso, antipático, egoísta…-rosnou ao morder o lábio inferior ao fitar o balde, respirando fundo num meneio de cabeça. – Muito bem, você terá o seu Pérola brilhando como uma joia.

Num gesto rápido, a jovem elevou o vestido até à coxa, o que fez com que a sobrancelha de Jack arqueasse momentaneamente. De seguida, tirou o punhal que lá regia e lançou um olhar feroz ao capitão. De esgueira, Jack colocou-se atrás de Gibbs. Por fim, elevou as mãos e esbracejou-as no ar.

-O que vai fazer com isso?

Sem obter resposta, Jack viu-a pegar numa ponta do vestido e cravar o punhal nela. Num suspiro, a jovem começou a rasga-lo com as lágrimas no canto do olho, especialmente depois de se ter recordado que prometera a Amelita que não o estragaria. Deu, então, a volta completa com o punhal deixando o comprimento do vestido à medida do joelho. De um momento para o outro, sentiu vários pares de olhos depositados no seu corpo, todavia não se importou minimamente, sobretudo quando encarou um incomodado capitão. Do pano que sobrou, ela fez uma espécie de bandana para a proteger do sol, tirando a valiosa tiara que até agora permanecia na cabeça.

-Tome, fique com ela – voltou a rosnar, seca. - Combina com o monte de adereços que tem na cabeça.

Ao gesticular os dedos, Jack tomou posse da tiara e observou de seguida cada diamante valiosos, porém voltou a concentrar o seu olhar ambicioso nas pernas delgadas da princesa. Arregalou os olhos, voltou seu olhar ao seu redor, apercebendo-se que toda a tripulação assobiava para Perla, que sorria maliciosamente, como se testasse os nervos de Jack.

"_Oh bugger" _pensou, engasgado.

-Hey, eu estou ouvindo isso. – resmoneou ele em alto e bom tom para todos ouvirem.

Em passadas largas, notoriamente apoquentado, moveu-se até Perla e agarrou desajeitadamente o braço dela, empurrando-a para longe do campo de visão da tripulação. Ao se aperceber que estava razoavelmente bem escondido, aproximou-se do ouvido dela e murmurou:

-Dá para colocar novamente o pano _no sítio_ que tirou?

-Porquê? Minhas pernas estão lhe incomodando? – provocou ao continuar com aquele sorriso malicioso.

-Somente não conseguirei impedir que algum dos meus marujos te toque, se é que me entende. – Retrucou com o dedo indicador apontado para as pernas dela.

-Não se preocupe, eu sou crescida o suficiente para tomar conta de mim. – De forma ríspida, a jovem desprendeu o seu braço da mão do capitão e encarou, sisuda: – Agora com licença capitão, tenho um navio para limpar.

Com uma expressão vincada pela exasperação, Perla ajoelhou-se no chão e pegou no pano velho. Sem olhar para o Jack, molhou o pano no balde e começou a esfregar o tabuado sujo do navio. Jack aflorou um sorriso pelo canto da boca e resolveu virar costas, citando num tom de falsa exigência:

-E depois disso, tem um monte de batatas no porão para descascar – Perla cerrou os punhos e cada vez mais irritada, acabou por atirar o pano molhado à cabeça de Jack; burburinhos foram escutados por entre a tripulação. – E com isso ganhou um convite extra para jantar nua com a tripulação. Savvy?

-Insuportável. – bramou ela, apanhando o pano para continuar o serviço.

-Jack, não acha que isto é humilhação a mais? – repreendeu-o Gibbs com pena da jovem.

-Por acaso quer ser cavalheiro e fazer o serviço dela?

-De bom grado o faria – devolveu por fim, vendo Jack escancarar a boca.

-Ela não se queria engajar numa tripulação pirata? Então, eu estou lhe dando a grande chance da vida dela, e mostrar-lhe como a vida de pirata não é fácil – ripostou Jack ao se aperceber que Perla esfregava o chão com bravura, imaginando o que ela faria caso Jack chegasse perto dela naquele momento.

-Jack, esta jovem não é uma aventureira como todas as outras que entraram na sua vida. Ela apenas entrou neste navio em busca de ajuda. – Gibbs deu uma palpada nas costas de Jack a modos de o chamar à razão. – Perla só quer a sua irmã salva…

-E ela terá a sua irmã salva. – Jack olhou de soslaio para Gibbs, que o fitava indignado. – Só porque a madame tem status, ela não será tratada de forma diferente. – Voltou então à sua caminhada.

-Você já lhe perguntou quem são as pessoas que estão fazendo mal á família dela? – insistiu Gibbs; Jack deteve-se ainda que tenha permanecido de costas voltadas para Jack.

-Não – retrucou prontamente.

-E não está interessado?

-Nem um pouco. – rebateu com o seu tom de indiferença.

-Jack, Perla não tem culpa do seu passado tumultuoso com as várias mulheres que passaram na sua vida, por isso tenha um pouco de compaixão. – O tom baixo fez com que Jack volteasse a sua atenção para Gibbs, que mantinha-se de braços cruzados

-Palavras bem formadas para um primeiro imediato barrigudo, porém eu não estou deveras interessado em mulher alguma. Savvy? Agora chispa daqui… – Jack fez um movimento com as mãos, mas Gibbs revirou os olhos à medida que se afastava. – É a tripulação, é o navio é… é a mulher! Deus me odeia mesmo… – resmungava, tirando a garrafa das mãos de Cotton para dar um gole prolongado de rum.

Sozinho, agora em frente ao leme, Jack caiu na tentação de depositar o olhar inusitado em Perla, que torcia violentamente o pano com água suja. Agora que o sol batia sobre a pele clara da princesa, Jack conseguia apreciar cada traço e pormenor dela. Realmente ela era linda, admitiu para si mesmo ao dar outro trago no conteúdo da garrafa, e delicada demais para praticar aquela tarefa grosseira que ele a tinha submetido. E mesmo vestida daquele jeito enfarrapilhado, Perla parecia que em toda a sua vida tinha praticado pirataria, apesar do sangue Real lhe correr nas veias.

-Princesa! - ciciou Jack ao ir ao bolso para tirar a tiara, rodando-a entre seus dedos cheios de anéis, enquanto levava novamente o gargalo de encontro à boca.

Por momentos, lembrou-se das palavras de Gibbs. De facto, Jack tinha curiosidade em saber o que atormentava aquela garota, para se submeter aquilo. Mas a curiosidade já o tinha matado uma vez, não queria arriscar novamente e parar ao cofre de Davy Jones. Também era certo que Perla não tinha culpa de em tempos se ter apaixonado pela mulher errada. Porém, não conseguia deixar de pensar que as mulheres eram todas iguais: traiçoeiras e cheias de artimanhas para concluir os seus objectivos, por mais mesquinhos que fossem. Assim julgava.

Perdido na linha de seus pensamentos, Jack viu ela cravar aquelas duas belas esmeraldas nele e por momentos ficou atrapalhado, como se ela tivesse entrado na sua mente e lido todos os seus pensamentos mais irracionais. Apesar de tudo aquilo, ela riu-se discretamente do jeito abobado dele.

-Porquê que ela faz isso? – perguntou-se quase não mexendo os lábios.

**XxxXxxX**

Alessandro atravessava o corredor do salão, com passadas firmes e ao mesmo tempo incertas. Estava desolado com a recente peça que a vida lhe pregada. Perla havia igualmente sumido, tal como a irmã. Sem deixar um único rasto. Mesmo sem ordem do rei, ele já tinha colocado outro batalhão de soldados atrás de Perla, contudo até agora não havia nenhuma informação dela a não ser que na noite anterior um navio negro partira precipitadamente.

Completamente desesperado com a possibilidade de outro rapto, ele tentava manter o semblante sério e impassível, especialmente quando estava a escassos segundos de divulgar a notícia ao rei. Como iria dar esta notícia a um homem que acabara de ver uma das filhas raptada?

Após atravessar as portas do salão real onde permanecia o rei, o jovem apenas fez uma vénia. Era notório que Hieron não tinha descansado nada, suas olheiras escuras denunciavam uma noite mal passada; talvez tivesse permanecido ali a noite toda à espera de informações de Estella. Todavia, Alessandro espremeu o olhar ao verificar que, junto do rei, estava Silver. Aquele homem que causara tanta desgraça naquele reino, sobretudo a morte de seu pai. Sem nada dizer, o jovem apertou os punhos discretamente, não erguendo o olhar até o rei lhe dirigir a palavra.

Já Hieron, ergueu-se da majestosa poltrona e dirigiu-se a Alessandro com uma voz rouca e cansada, todavia cheia de esperança.

-Finalmente alguma novidade sobre Estela? – Alessandro continuou de rosto baixo, sem ter coragem de encarar o rei perante a notícia que lhe ia dar.

-Majestade, creio ter más notícias para lhe dar. – começou, num tom vacilante, erguendo o rosto demasiado duro.

-Por Deus, o que houve desta vez? – Hieron deu duas passadas para trás.

-A Princesa Perla desapareceu. – declarou, por fim, ao elevar um pouco o olhar apagado de encontro aos olhos do rei.

-O quê? – Exaltado, Hieron passou as mãos pelo rosto, confuso. – Tem a certeza? Procuraram-na por todo o lado?

-Sim, eu tomei os procedimentos necessários para a sua busca, mas nada. Nem Amélita sabe do seu paradeiro. – Ao se aperceber que o rei estava cambaleante, Alessandro perdeu as boas regras e tratou de o segurar.

-Isso quer dizer que foi raptada? – Tentou o rei articular, incrédulo.

-Não, ela não foi raptada… - silvou Silver com a maior das firmezas, crispando os lábios furioso.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza, milord? – Alessandro enrugou o cenho, desconfiado com aquela conclusão.

-Simplesmente acho que eles não arriscariam raptar outro herdeiro. – engendrou Silver, vendo o rei ficar confuso e Alessandro ainda mais intrigado. – Porquê? Está sugerindo que fui eu que raptei a princesa?

-Neste momento são todos suspeitos, inclusive o milord. – Retrucou entre dentes.

-Por favor, não discutam e pelo amor de Deus. – Pediu Hieron ao elevando as mãos para marcar sua ordem.- Alessandro, existe alguma suspeita?

-Os meus homens informaram-me que um navio negro zarpou ontem à noite. – Informou Alessandro, apesar dele e Silver permanecerem ainda com seus olhares presos um no outro, desafiantes.

-Muito bem, agora deixem-me os dois a sós. Preciso pensar numa maneira de achar as minhas filhas, antes que enlouqueça de vez. – Hieron sentou-se, esmaecido pelas circunstâncias.

-Ás suas ordens, Majestade.

Silver fez uma vénia ao rei, voltou a encarar Alessandro e, num meneio de cabeça, saiu da sala num passo acelerado em direcção ao quarto. Lá, tinha Pewal à espera na entrada, como um rato em busca de um pedaço de queijo lá escondido. Contudo, ao ver o seu capitão, o homem endireitou-se e fez uma ridícula continência, o que fez Silver rodopiar os olhos. Ao chegar perto de Pewal, pegou no caschado dele, abriu a porta e atirou-o lá para dentro.

-O que se passou, capitão? – indagou ao massajar o cachaço vermelho.

-Perla fugiu. Deve andar atrás da Mão de Midas, não vejo outra razão. – advertiu Silver com a maior das calmas, entrando na divisão iluminada pelo sol após fechar a porta.

-E o capitão está calmo? Não está pensando ir atrás dela? – indagou Pewal, estranhando a atitude do capitão, que acabava de se sentar na estreita poltrona do seu quarto.

-Eu a encontrarei, Pewal, aqui ou no inferno, até porque eu sei muito bem onde a encontrar …

-Onde, capitão? – Pewal esfregou as mãos, entusiasmado com a conversa.

-Adivinhe. – Enviesou um sorriso matreiro; Pewal deu ombros, completamente alheio. – No Pérola Negra, juntamente com Jack Sparrow. - De repente bateram á porta – Entre.

A porta abriu-se de rompante, dando origem aos contornos bem adornados de Alessandro. Silver manteve-se imóvel na sua poltrona, apenas analisando a expressão do comodoro. Este mantinha uma fisionomia fechada e ponderada, porém após pigarrear, proferiu:

-Milord, vim-lhe solicitar a sua ajuda. – Aquelas palavras pareciam sair com uma certa dificuldade da boca de Alessandro que por boa vontade não estaria ali.

-A minha ajuda? Até há bem pouco tempo estava desconfiado de mim. – retrucou cínico, reconhecendo uma centelha de desprezo do Comodoro. - O que lhe fez mudar de opinião?

-O bem da princesa. Ela pode ter embarcado no navio de algum vagabundo que lhe possa fazer mal. – proferiu o Comodoro, tentando ignorar aqueles olhos observadores. – Só lhe estou pedindo isso, porque você tem a frota mais invejada da costa de Siracusa.

-O que está disposto a fazer para salvar a princesa?

-Eu daria a minha vida por ela, se isso for preciso…- retrucou sem hesitar, vendo um sorriso fluir do canto da boca de Silver, que se levantou num salto.

-Óptimo, isso já é um começo. Mas acha certo navegar com alguém que você desconfia? Eu posso matá-lo e deixá-lo no mar…– Silver e Pewal trocaram olhares comprometedores o que deixou Alex desconfortável.

-Sei que não corro esse risco. – Retrocou, apesar de saber que esse era o risco número um.

-Só acho que você se arrisca demasiado por alguém que não o ama da mesma maneira.

-Isso agora não está em questão, milord! – rebateu, seco -E não lhe interessa esse assunto. Vai-me ajudar ou não?

-Claro que sim, além de tudo é vida da princesa que está em jogo. – concluiu Silver, irónico.

-Prepare ainda hoje o seu navio, partiremos mal possamos. – Alessandro saiu do quarto de Silver.

-Era a oportunidade que precisávamos Pewal. Mande preparar os navios para partimos, algo me fareja…

**XxxXxxX**

Quando a noite começava a pintar o céu de negro, Perla observou Ragetti atirar-se do cimo do mastro mais alto, agarrado a uma corda, para acender as velas apagadas do Pérola Negra, dando-lhe assim um novo brilho àquela negritude. Ao desviar o olhar, ainda abismada, viu um Jack meio trôpego sair da sua cabine. Respirou fundo, e decidida a ir ter com ele, Perla dirigiu-se até Jack, abordando-o desprevenidamente.

-Senhor Sparrow, precisamos falar. – Ele rodou lentamente os calcanhares até se deparar com ela atrás de si.

-Achei que já tínhamos falado tudo, darling. – Ao vê-lo avançar indiferente, Perla agarrou-lhe firmemente o braço, fazendo-o encará-la.

-Escute aqui. – Apontou-lhe rispidamente o dedo ao rosto. - Quando eu disse que estava disposta a fazer tudo para embarcar, não disse que ia obrigatoriamente ser sua escrava pessoal. Eu apenas vim em busca de ajuda. – advertia ela, vendo-o continuar a não lhe prestar atenção. – Está me escutando?

-Claro que sim, _alteza_, estou escutando perfeitamente. Estava apenas a apreciar um pardal que se encontrava pousado no mastro do meu navio… - Jack olhava atentamente para o mastro, para irritação dela.

-Em alto mar não existem pardais…

-Óptimo, pois num navio pirata não existem princesas. – Ele apenas fez um gesto de conclusão. – A não ser aquelas que não entram de livre e espontânea vontade, se é que me faço entender. Agora com licença. – Jack afastou-se dela, deixando Perla de boca aberta, perplexa no mesmo local.

-Senhor Gibbs, porque ele é assim comigo? – questionou ela por fim, ao ver Gibbs ali perto. O primeiro imediato soltou um agradável sorriso ao apreciar a expressão confusa de Perla.

-Não é só consigo, é com toda a criatura feminina em geral, alteza! – contrapôs ele docemente, coçando desajeitadamente a cabeça – Mas isso é outra história.

-Estou a ver que este capitão tem mais histórias do que livro das 1001 noites. – Gibbs soltou uma boa gargalhada e Perla acompanhou-o – Mas que problema tem ele com as mulheres?

-O problema dele começou há três anos atrás, quando uma mulher a ver dele o traiu, tomando a atitude mais certa. Uma verdadeira atitude pirata. – apercebendo-se que ela estava interessada na história, Gibbs encostou-se à amurada e continuou: – Jack nunca foi homem de uma mulher só, em cada porto ele arranjava uma ou várias mulheres, mas nunca tinha um relacionamento a longo prazo. Digamos que ele nunca se interessou verdadeiramente por elas, a não ser pelo prazer, se é que me faço entender.

-Ohh se entendo, não sou tão ingénua senhor Gibbs. Ele enchia a cabeça dessas mulheres com falsas promessas; tinha uma boa noite de prazer, _ou diversão_, como queira chamar; roubava-as e no dia seguinte partia no seu navio como se nada fosse, acertei? – indagou Perla com um sorriso triunfante, à medida que Gibbs abria a boca de espanto.

-Como sabe?

-Ora, não é preciso ter uma imaginação fértil para prever o que ele faria. O que não entendo é o que mudou…

-Como dizia, todas essas mulheres nunca mexeram verdadeiramente com ele, até ao dia que conheceu Elizabeth Swann, filha do governador da cidade de Port Royal. Uma garota fina e requintada, mas com um verdadeiro espírito rebelde. Eles se conheceram quando Jack a salvou de se afogar em Port Royal. Nessa época estávamos lutando contra um bando de piratas amotinados…

-A maldição do tesouro Azteca, eu sei dessa história. Para não variar, minha mãe me contou. – murmurou Perla, vendo Gibbs baixar a cabeça e soltar um sorriso amarelo, passando à parte que ele queria contar.

-Pois muito bem. – pigarreou, voltando á historia – No meio dessas controvérsias todas, eles ficaram sozinhos numa ilha abandonada por Deus, onde Barbossa os deixou. O que se passou lá, nunca ninguém soube, mas que Jack ficou diferente, isso ficou. - e tentando despachar o assunto, concluiu: - Todavia, quando a história do ouro Azteca foi resolvida, ambos tomaram os seus rumos.

-Ele nunca mais a viu? – Perla ficava cada vez mais curiosa. – Senhor Gibbs, ele apaixonou-se por ela?

-O que posso dizer é que Elizabeth foi a primeira e única mulher que ele não conseguiu esquecer totalmente, mesmo tendo aquele ar mulherengo. O reencontro deles deu-se em Tortuga, numa época em que todos andavam atrás do Coração de Davy Jones, para concluírem os seus propósitos. Isso causou um certo impacto em Jack, que não demonstrou isso tão claramente. Eles embarcaram no Pérola Negra, indo igualmente atrás do coração, para que ela pudesse salvar Will Turner, que estava aprisionado no Holandês Voador. – Com um ar pensativo, voltou á sua narrativa: - Ela fez tudo premeditado para que ele caísse no seu jogo: a troca de olhares, o motivo que arranjava para se falarem e até mesmo a trocara de frases comprometedoras durante todo o rumo.

-Mas essa moça estava apaixonada por ele? – Aquela pergunta fez Gibbs sorrir.

-Não. – retrucou sem hesitar. – A única coisa que ela fez durante toda viagem, foi simplesmente persuadir Jack aos poucos, para descobrir onde estava Will, o homem que ela realmente amava. Jack apenas caiu no isco dela e Elizabeth foi puxando cada vez mais a corda até… - Gibbs fez uma pausa e suspirou: – Até ao dia em que fomos atacados pelo Kraken. Ao se aperceber que não havia muitas hipóteses para nós, Elizabeth decidiu tomar a atitude mais lógica do momento: chamar o capitão à razão sobre o que se passava á sua volta. Com um beijo, ela conseguiu prendê-lo no mastro e fazê-lo perceber que o melhor seria enfrentar o Kraken do que arriscar a vida dos últimos sobreviventes, levando-os assim a uma morte certa. Foi assim que Elizabeth o deixou no navio, abandonado á própria sorte…

-Admira-me que ele não ter arranjado uma maneira engenhosa de sair do Pérola.

-No fundo, ele sabia que não havia outra solução, e Elizabeth fê-lo ver isso. Mesmo assim, o orgulho pirata de Jack tinha sido ferido por quem menos esperava: a única e possível mulher por quem ele se enamorou. Apesar de ter superado isso, e talvez de a ter perdoado, Jack jurou para si mesmo não confiar em mais nenhuma mulher, nem sequer dar oportunidade de alguma se aproximar, a não ser as mulheres salgadas, claro.

-É por isso que ele tem esse jeito difícil comigo? – Ele anuiu simpaticamente. – E o que é feito dessa mulher? O senhor Gibbs disse que iríamos ao encontro dela.

-Ela casou com Will, ahh e que grande casamento aquele. – relembrou entusiasmado - Estávamos no meio de uma tempestade e em plena batalha contra o Holandês Voador, mas as coisas não correram assim tão bem…

-Porquê, senhor Gibbs?

-Quem apunhalasse o coração de Davy Jones, não só o mataria, como ficaria a ser o capitão desse navio para toda a eternidade. Já com o coração nas mãos, pronto a ter a sua gloriosa imortalidade, Jack viu-se num dilema, quando viu o peito de Will ser trespassado pela espada de Davy. Então, numa atitude humilde, e destroçado por ver o seu amigo quase morto e uma Elizabeth aturdida, Jack ajudou Will no seu último suspiro a apunhalar o coração.

-Ele morreu? – interrogou Perla chocada, com sua respiração afectada – O que aconteceu com ele?

-Will ficou a ser o capitão do Holandês Voador, possuindo a missão que em tempos pertenceu a Davy: levar as almas das pessoas que morriam em pleno alto mar para o seu eterno descanso durante dez anos. Quando ele cumprir essa tarefa, e se Elizabeth ainda o esperar, aparecerá novamente o clarão verde ao pôr-do-sol, sinal que uma alma voltou á vida e aí serão novamente felizes, enquanto Jack continua á procura da sua própria sorte.

-Estou abismada com essa história, não fazia ideia do golpe que o destino pregou ao capitão Sparrow, muito menos a esses dois jovens.

-Agora alteza, está na hora de você descansar. – Aconselhou ele. - Se quiser pode ficar com a minha rede, eu durmo no chão, não seria a primeira

-Obrigada pela simpatia, senhor Gibbs, mas eu vou dormir lá dentro. – Agradeceu num tom meigo. – Você é uma boa pessoa. – Ele sorriu abertamente. – E deixe o Alteza de lado, me chame de Perla.

-Está certo, Perla. – Ambos sorriram, cúmplices. – E não precisa agradecer. Mesmo assim, eu vou ter de me manter acordado durante a noite. Jack desconfia que haverá uma tempestade durante a travessia do Olho do Gigante. Com licença alt…quer dizer, Perla. - Gibbs afastou-se sem olhar para trás.

Perla olhou para o Castelo de Popa, onde estava Jack a manear o leme. Ainda pensava na história que Gibbs lhe contara. Como Jack, um homem inteligente, tinha caído numa cantiga daquelas? Sua mãe lhe contava várias histórias sobre o famoso Jack Sparrow, de como ele era forte, independente, ambicioso e calculista, e um pouco cínico, mas que ao fim do cabo, era um bom homem. Agora que o conhecia pessoalmente, era como se tudo o que sua mãe lhe havia contado não tivesse nada a ver com o homem que estava compartilhando o navio. Talvez ele tivesse mudado por causa de toda essa história, apesar de Perla achar que pirata nunca muda, apenas atravessa fases.

Voltou a observá-lo com atenção e sorriu ao vê-lo resmungar com o leme. Ele era tão lindo e ao mesmo tempo tão insuportável e impossível. Ela acabou por soltar um suspiro que estava preso na sua garganta…queria aproximar-se dele, mostrar que nunca faria o que Elizabeth fez, apesar de como Gibbs tinha dito, ela ter tomado a atitude certa. Porém ele não lhe dava nenhuma hipótese. Ela reconheceu que também não estava sendo fácil, pois ela mesma adorava provocá-lo. Perla tinha esperança de que Jack iria ultrapassar aquele feitio, e que talvez ela conseguisse aproximar-se dele.

**Oiii pessoal…**

**Sei que mais uma vez não cumpri com a palavra e fiquei um montão de tempo sem postar, mas desde que li o Harry Potter e as relíquias da morte, voltei a ter novamente vontade de escrever uma fic sobre Harry Potter, mas não vou abandonar esta…o próximo capítulo já está sendo fabricado.**

**Sinceramente, espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo que está um pouco maior que o normal e por favor, deixem uma reviews com as vossas opiniões :)**

**Queria também agradecer às pessoas que me mandaram reviews: Lady Ludmila, Likha Sparrow, Jane, Fini Felton, Kad e Bruno e prometer que para a próxima eu respondo aos vossas reviews sem falta.**

**Estou vendo que tem muita fic nova e estou morta para pôr a leitura em dia…vou aproveitar esta semana para dar uma olhadela :)**

**Até ao próximo capítulo**

**Taty Black**


	5. Depois da tempestade a bonança

**Capitulo 4 – Depois da tempestade…a bonança **

Um trovão rasgou no céu escuro, inundado por uma espessa cortina de neblina, fazendo todo o mar estremecer. Mais á frente, os mares tumultuosos acolhiam no limite do horizonte, as nuvens negras que se acamavam sobre ele. Jack saboreava aquela agitação característica do mar, que ele tão bem conhecia. Seu navio começou então por começar a balançar e os ventos pareciam cada vez mais fortes. Era notório que a tranquila noite daria lugar a uma movimentada tempestade.

-Capitão, não conseguimos ver o horizonte! Acredito que se avizinha aí tempestade, e das memoráveis. – avisou Pintel, esperando instruções de Jack, que continuava agarrado ao leme.

-O Olho do Gigante! – murmurou ele, olhando fixamente para o horizonte enegrecido. – Esta zona é conhecida pelos naufrágios de vários navios, e o Pérola não será mais um pedaço de madeira velho apodrecido pelo tempo, flutuando sobre este amaldiçoado mar. – Ele desceu o olhar para o convés, avistando a sua tripulação. - Vamos marujos, aguentem as velas mais um pouco, precisaremos delas bem hirtas para nos safamos desta…mais á frente, teremos céu limpo, garanto-vos. – ordenou Jack ao prender o leme para os ir ajudar.

Ondas violentas se formavam no mar arisco, sendo maiores do que o costume e, no céu, assomavam raios dourados, que iluminavam tudo á volta, seguidos de um estrondoso barulho que parecia tambores nos ouvidos da tripulação. Todos auxiliavam na tarefa de aprontar o navio para a terrível e curta tempestade que se começava a avizinhar.

No convés inferior, Perla acordou sobressaltada, aturdida com o barulho dos insistentes trovões, e ao demasiado balançar do navio. Sustendo a respiração, ouviu o casco do convés onde estava, roçar em algo que ela não tinha a certeza do que ela, possivelmente velhas traves de madeira, outrora pertencido a grandiosos navios.

-Isto não estava previsto acontecer, tudo apontava para uma viagem calma. – bufou ela, tremendo da cabeça aos pés. – Aposto que ele fez de propósito e escolheu o caminho mais inoportuno. Ele tem o gostinho de me enervar.

Perla levantou-se num salto e abriu a porta para sair. Ao subir as escadas, reparou no mau tempo que consumia aquele ambiente saturado. Todos continuavam a ajudar, mas o navio parecia não querer aguentar aquela inesperada tempestade.

-Você devia ficar quieta no seu lugar, para não atrapalhar a minha tripulação, Savvy? – apreciou Jack ao segurar uma das cordas da vela, tentando puxá-la para a amarrar.

-Capitão, vamos embater num rochedo. – berrou Marty avistando á sua frente um grandioso rochedo, ao mesmo tempo que tentava puxar, embora tivesse a dois metros do chão, a mesma corda de Jack

-Minha virgem de Guadalupe! – rezou Perla agarrando-se á porta para não cair com o balançar do navio.

-Será possível alguma alma ir até ao leme e mudá-lo de direcção? Pelo amor de todo o rum existente no navio. – pediu Jack apercebendo-se que estavam todos ocupados.

-Eu posso ir, capitão! – sugeriu Perla ao ver Jack rir alto, quase deixando escapar o fio.

-Você nem uma unha quebrada saber consertar quanto mais desviar um navio de um rochedo…

-CAPITÃO VAMOS EMBATER…

-Bugger, Bugger, Bugger, Bugger…

Perla não pensou duas vezes. Embora seu corpo ainda vibrasse devido ao pavor daquela situação, e do medo terrível que tinha dos trovões, Perla crispou os lábios decidida, ganhando finalmente a coragem para correr até ao leme, para desespero de Jack, que toda sua vida rezou para que o navio não calhasse na mão de uma mulher. Ao subir as escadas tropegamente, devido às ondas que embatiam no navio, Perla escorregou no quinto degrau e escorregou.

Parada no sítio em que tinha derrapado, ela respirou e expirou bem fundo, sentindo-se bloqueada. As vozes de Gibbs e Barbossa suavam-lhe como vozes ocas, perdidas no meio dos pingos de chuva, que não cessavam. Jack fitava-a com um semblante apreensivo, relutante em largar a corda e ir ao seu encontro. Foi então que Perla ergueu a cabeça para além do Castelo da proa e viu um alto rochedo cada vez mais próximo.

"_Eu não quero morrer aqui, não agora!"_

Esse pensamento fê-la ganhar forças para subir as restantes escadas a gatinhas, até ficar frente ao leme. Ao desprendê-lo, o leme ficou totalmente descontrolado, o que fez Perla agarrá-lo com força para o conseguir dominá-lo e rodá-lo. Confusa olhou para Jack esperando instruções:

-Larguem a âncora de estibordo. – Ele olhou para Perla e berrou para que ela pudesse ouvi-lo no meio da tempestade: - TODO A ESTIBORDO! – Ela anuiu e com novamente com força, puxou o leme para estibordo, vendo ele dar uma grande curva, mas, mesmo assim, raspando um pouco o casco negro no rochedo – Bugger, dá para aguentar o navio, sem fazer NENHUM ESTRAGO? – implicou Jack com um rosto indignado.

-Estou tentando, capitão!

-Podem levantar âncora.

Naquele momento, uma onda enorme cobriu o navio todo, levando consigo alguns dos marinheiros que não estavam a prever. Quando tudo ficou calmo, Jack chocalhou a cabeça, sacudindo a quantidade de água que tinha no rosto, e olhou de relance para o leve, vendo-o vazio.

-PERLA!! – berrou Jack ao largar a corda e correu até ao Castelo de popa.

-Virgem santíssima. – rosnou Gibbs, limpando a testa, enquanto corria para a borda do navio e procurava freneticamente por um sinal da princesa.

Perla encontrava-se aninhada, juntamente ao leme, segurando-se à cana deste com toda a sua força ainda existente em seu corpo cansado. Jack ajudou-a a levantar-se, tomando novamente o seu posto. Foi então que ergueu a sobrancelha de um modo singular ao senti-la agarrar-se ao seu braços, deitando a cabeça sobre seu peito. Ela continuava assustada. Nunca presenciara nada igual em toda a sua vida, muito menos da janela de seu quarto, de onde visualizava algumas das tempestades que aconteciam.

-Capitão, já se vê o horizonte adiante. – informou Gibbs reparando que, a poucos quilómetros, tudo estava mais calmo.

Jack anuiu com a cabeça, travando novamente o lema à medida que Perla se afastou timidamente dele. Passados segundos, ele voltou-se para ela com uma expressão de falsa impaciência e proferiu:

-Você já viu os estragos que fez no MEU navio? – Perla olhou-o abismada. - Foram os suficientes para deixar qualquer capitão de cabelo em pé, embora os meus estejam bem entrelaçados. Por isso é que navio não é lugar para mulher. Mal colocam a mão no leme, segundos depois desfazem quase metade do casco.

-Você endoidou? Eu salvei a SUA vida e a da tripulação também. – retorquiu ela irritada com a falta de boa educação de Jack - A uma hora dessas, poderíamos ter embatido naquele rochedo…

-A última mulher que me quis salvar, e á minha tripulação também, praticamente necessitou de me matar …

-Não conheço essa mulher, mas entendo bem os motivos dela para tal efeito. Acredite que eu faria o mesmo, capitão, se a situação me impusesse.

Com uma crispada irritada de lábios, analisando bem seu opositor, Perla abandonou a posto de comando. Jack levantou a sobrancelha, á medida que um biquinho se formava nos lábios, enquanto a via descer as escadas com uma expressão revoltada, como quem tem ainda mais para dizer, mas preferiu guardar para si. Foi então que ela desceu a escotilha e fechou-a com violência.

-E CUIDADO COM AS PORTAS, QUER ARRUINAR O RESTO DO NAVIO? – Jack reparou que toda a sua tripulação o olhava. – Ahh, que foi?

-waaapp, mau tempo no navio, waaappp. – Jack tirou a pistola da bainha e engatinhou-a, apontando-a ao papagaio, que tapou o bico com a pena.

-Jack, o papagaio do Cotton tem razão, você foi injusto com ela!

-O que é isto? Um complô contra mim? Não me digam que já se juntaram ao fã clube da _donzela em apuros_? – desdenhou ele, esbracejando irritado.

Todos se baixavam e desviavam para lados opostos, á medida que ele balançava a pistola no ar, de um lado para o outro, com medo que o capitão carregasse no gatilho sem querer e disparasse em alguém. Ao vê-los tomar uma posição de defesa, ele cerrou o sobrolho, até que Marty apontou o dedo para algo que ele não percebeu á primeira, olhando para o céu. Ao reparar que ele apontava para a pistola, Jack mostrou a arma ao dar um sorriso contrafeito, até a baixar, desapontado. Agora, toda a tripulação estava imóvel, o que fez Jack revirar os olhos.

-Cotton, traga-me o macaco, preciso de dar um tiro em alguma coisa

-Nem pense que vai atirar no meu macaco. – advertiu Barbossa ao vê-lo saltar para o seu ombro.

-Continuo a dizer que Perla não tem culpa do seu passado. Dê uma oportunidade á garota para a conhecer melhor!

-Vocês sabem muito bem por qual motivo eu a deixei fazer parte desta tripulação, se assim se pode dizer…- Finalmente Jack desengatilhou a arma e guardou-a.

-Para saber onde se encontra esse objecto precioso, suponho. – completou Barbossa trincando uma maçã que tirara do bolso. – Coisa mirabolante! - Ele revirou os olhos impacientemente.

-Mas isso não impede você de a tratar um pouco melhor, ou está com medo de alguma coisa? – insistiu Gibbs, que cruzou os braços. Jack fez uma trejeito com a boca.

-Capitão Jack Sparrow não tem medo de nada, meu caro. – Ele olhou para a tripulação que o fitava atentamente e ordenou: - agora seus cães sarnentos, toca a trabalhar, há muito que fazer.

**XxxXxxX**

Quando novamente uma chuvinha miudinha caía sobre o soalho de madeira do navio, Perla saiu do porão para apreciar no horizonte, um pequeno raio de luz áureo aparecer. Ela aproximou-se do castelo da proa, subindo as escadas para ir quase perto do gurupés. O tempo continuava um pouco frio, o que a fazia esfregar insistentemente os braços para aquecer o corpo gelado e ainda trémulo. Jack foi ao encontro da garota, com os braços cruzados atrás das costas, e pigarreou para chamar a sua atenção. Perla olhou ligeiramente para trás, vendo a figura parada do capitão.

-A noite arrefeceu, mas como dentro de poucas horas estaremos no Caribe, o dia aquecerá bastante. – iniciou ele, vendo-a tremer de frio.

Inconscientemente, Jack tirou o casaco e, num passo peculiar, aproximou-se o suficiente dela para lhe cobrir as costas com o seu casaco. Perlar aceitou de bom grado o casaco, com um agradável sorriso, ficando surpresa com a primeira atitude gentil do Capitão para ela.

-Obrigada, senhor Sparrow! – agradeceu ela com uma voz abafada pelo ar frio, continuando: – Ouvi falar muito a respeito do clima do Caribe, principalmente que ele é mais temperado do que o ameno Mediterrâneo.

-Eu também queria…eu queria…- Ela encarou-o seriamente, expressando um sorriso recatado. -"ohh Bugger" - Como era difícil continuar. Não era do feitio de Jack agradecer alguma coisa, principalmente a uma mulher. – Obrigado por ter ajudado! – agradeceu tão rapidamente, que a fez sorrir.

-De nada! – Ele virou costas e andou um pouco. – Bem que minha mãe tinha razão…- Jack parou e rodopiou os calcanhares lentamente para Perla – você é uma bom homem, Sr. Sparrow, embora não demonstre. E, apesar de não ser aquilo que esperava, eu estou gostando de fazer esta viajem com vocês.

-Ainda bem que está gostando de navegar com a minha humilde tripulação, senhorita. – Soltou um sorriso do canto da boca – Bom, vou preparar novamente a rota, a tempestade desviou-nos um pouco do nosso principal caminho.

Perla viu-o afastar-se e suspirou! Como um homem podia ter duas facetas ao mesmo tempo? Numa hora, ele implicava com ela por meros pormenores, noutra, ele demonstrava ser um homem compreensível e simpático. Não conseguia ter uma definição exacta para descrever aquele homem ou, ao pensar nele, a primeira palavra que surgia na sua cabeça era confuso. Talvez fosse a única palavra que o caracterizasse por completo. Ao olhar discretamente para trás, viu Jack dirigir-se para a sua cabine, seguido de mais dois piratas. Perla estranhou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, mas voltou a concentrar-se no belo horizonte, para ver o nascer do sol, um dos seus sonhos de criança

Dentro da cabine, Jack fitava atentamente o grandioso mapa, enquanto tamborilava os dedos de sua mão esquerda no tampo da mesa, enquanto que, com a outra, ele segurava o queixo. Os presentes esperavam Jack começar a falar algo, mas, ao vê-lo tão concentrado naquele pedaço de papel velho, era como se estivesse hipnotizado.

-Jack, para ser franco com vocês, eu ainda não percebi bem o intuído dessa sua _missão salvamento…-_desdenhou Barbossa com um sorriso cínico a bailar-lhe nos lábios. - …que pretende fazer?

-Caro Barbossa, é simples: - Começou ele, retrucando-lhe com um sorriso dissimulado. – Ela é uma princesa, eu um pirata, por conseguinte ela precisa de mim para salvar a irmã, e eu preciso dela para achar essa bendita Mão de Midas. Conclusão: eu ajudo ela, ela me ajuda, uma mão lava a outra e assim vivemos todos felizes para sempre…

-Resumindo: nós levamos a garota, ela indica-nos o caminho para essa tal Mão de Midas, pegáramo-la para nós, descartamos a princesa e pronto, vivemos _todos felizes para sempre._ É só isso? – indignou Barbossa olhando arrogantemente para Jack, que levantou o dedo indicador.

-Pense comigo, caro Hector. Isso se _você for capaz, claro_. – Barbossa marcou Jack com um olhar grosso. -Porque ameaçariam a família real de Siracusa, em troca de um pequeno objecto chamado "Mão de Midas"? Pensando racionalmente como um pirara, porque não pedir antes a fortuna do rei, ou quem sabe, o reino? – Reflectia Jack batendo com mais força com os dedos na mesa, com a última interrogação. – Seria mais lógico do que exigir um objecto sem valor algum, ou estou errado?

-De facto tem razão! – arrematou Gibbs, vendo o macaco de Barbossa saltar no ombro dele.

-Se eles não fizeram isso, então é porque esse objecto vale mais do que a fortuna do rei, ou qualquer outro tesouro valioso. Savvy?

-Estou a perceber onde você quer chegar. – pronunciou Barbossa com a mão no queixo e com um grandioso sorriso estampado. – Mas, e se ele não valer assim tanto?

-Isso é um risco que corremos, mas qual é o pirata que não se arriscaria por uma enorme fortuna? Temos de arriscar, é a única chance de descobrir se esse objecto tem alguma valia. – Jack levantou-se para vasculhar as suas gavetas e armários até achar uma garrafa de rum. – Já por isso, iremos ter Elizabeth. Talvez ela dê o ar da sua graça e nos ceda alguma pista. – Deu então um longo trago na sua garrafa.

-E acha certo usar a garota? Ela veio em busca da sua ajuda, Jack.

-Em antes dela ter a família em apuros, eu já era pirata há muito tempo, se é que me entende. – Barbossa soltou um olhar de "entendidos", enquanto Gibbs abanava a cabeça negativamente.

-E tem mesmo de colocar Elizabeth nesta história?

-Você hoje deu para defensor das Donzelas oprimidas, senhor Gibbs? – Gibbs continuou calado, até Jack bufar e continuar: – E porque não? Ela é uma pirata audaciosa, engenhosa e esperta. – Jack deu outro gole. – Esperta demais para falar a verdade! – murmurou ao olhar para o gargalo da garrafa, agora vazia. - E eu tenho que falar com ela, visto já não termos a genuína Tia Dalma para nos ajudar. – fez beicinho nostálgico.

-E o que está pensando fazer á princesa, quando puser a mão nesse objecto?

-Terá de usar outro objecto para dar aos ladrões. Agora que estabelecemos as ideias todas, caro Barbossa, nada de tentar fazer outro tipo de motim contra mim. Sabe que, desta vez, não iria resultar. Já cai duas vezes na sua conversa, o que vale é que na segunda fui mais astucioso que você. – desafiou Jack próximo de Barbossa, que cerrava os dentes com o sorriso provocador de Jack.

-Um erro caro a pagar com a sua audácia. – Jack fez uma expressão de falso amuo. - A esta hora já podia ter posto a mão na Agua da Vida!

-A água não ficou nem para mim, nem para você e sim para o nosso querido amigo Black Dog, por isso, fim de discussão. E sim, eu ainda desconfio de você. – Barbossa suspirou fundo para não se enervar.

-Desde há um tempo para cá, que não tem tido razão de queixa sobre minha humilde pessoa, pois não?

-Assim o espero... –Gibbs apenas olhava os dois, quase colados um no outro e de dedos indicadores no rosto de ambos.

-E sabe porquê? – Jack fez um sinal de desentendido, como se o assunto não lhe interessasse. – Porque você prometeu-me as Cartas de Navegação, bem nas minhas mãos. Você tem um tempo limite para as achar, depois eu penso num _destino especial_ para te dar. Quem sabe, se eu não te mando para o sítio de onde você nunca deveria ter saído.

-Barbossa, tanto rancor faz mal! – gracejou, dando umas palmadas nas costas de Barbossa. - Quando tivemos a Mão de Midas, e se ela for assim tão valiosa, eu te comprarei um chapéu novo e te farei Comodoro de uma nova embarcação comprada em New Providence. Depois pensamos nas Cartas de Navegação!. Agora, mãos ao trabalho! Quero despachar isto o mais depressa possível, e pôr a mão nesse objecto. – Os dois piratas concordaram e saíram da cabine.

Jack olhou para a janela da sua cabine e viu o sol já nascendo na fina linha do horizonte, agora num tom avermelhado. Ele deu uma outra olhadela ao mapa, e bebeu a última gota de rum da garrafa, quando viu que já tinha acabado, começou a resmungar sozinho.

-Diabos, porque o rum tem sempre de acabar. – Ele abriu a porta num só empurrão e viu que Perla ainda continuava na proa, o que o fez escarnecer: – Você não se cansa de estar aí?

-Muitas vezes, da janela de meu quarto, vi o pôr-do-sol, pensando em como seria o nascer deste. Se seria tão glorioso ou ainda melhor. Agora vejo que ambos são imemoravelmente formosos. – Perla continuava tremendo, devido à roupa encharcada, que se colava agora em seu corpo delgado.

-Ainda não se secou? – Ela olhou para o seu vestido, e abanou a cabeça com um tímido sorriso. – Venha comigo, eu vou-lhe dar outra roupa para se trocar.

-E onde está pensando me levar? Para o fundo do navio, a modos de me trancar lá e eu não poder sair, é? Pois fique sabendo, senhor Sparrow, você não se livra de mim tão cedo. – Jack abriu um sorriso safado, mostrando seus dentes de ouro.

-E que tal deixar-mos as formalidades de lado! Trate-me apenas por Jack. Você não está no meio da realiza para me tratar com tanta cerimónia, darling. – Perla fitou-o, admirada com a proposta dele. – E não, eu não a vou levar nenhum lugar macabro e trancá-la lá. Vou apenas levá-la a conhecer os meus aposentos, onde poderá trocar esses farrapos velhos.

Ela caminhou ao seu lado em silêncio, mergulhada pela curiosidade de conhecer os aposentos daquele capitão, imaginando cada artefacto, mobília ou pequenos tesouros que poderia encontrar naquela divisão. Quando finalmente chegaram, Jack abriu a porta, fazendo-lhe uma pequena reverência teatral para que ela entrasse primeiro.

Perla ficou encantada ao observar aquele pequeno cubículo. Havia toda a espécie de artefactos, desde grandes peças até pequenos tesouros, embora não os tivesse imaginado em tamanha abundância. Ao apreciar as coisas, ela imaginava por quantos lugares Jack tinha visitado, nas suas viagens, e quantas coisas espantosas tinha visto, conquistado ou até mesmo roubado. Ao vê-la seduzida pelos seus aposentos, Jack dirigiu-se até ao seu guarda-roupa procurar algo que ela pudesse vestir.

-Fique sabendo que não tenho roupas de grande luxo, apenas camisas, calças e… -Perla só via roupa voar do guarda-roupa. -…camisas.

-Prefiro mesmo algo nada extravagante. Julgo que umas calças e camisa seriam óptimas para me integrar melhor, além que, se formos interceptados por algum navio, pensam que sou um pirata, como outro qualquer. – Jack encolheu os ombros, passando-lhe então umas calças e camisa. – Isto vai-me ficar largo.

-Está me chamando de gordo? – indagou ele, fazendo-se de ofendido ao formar um beicinho.

-Claro que não senhor… quer dizer, Jack! Mas não queira comparar a minha cintura com a sua. – Jack analisou a sua cintura e a dela e levantou a sobrancelha ao chegar á conclusão de sua comparação.

-Realmente sua cintura é mais delicada, mais justa e mais…-Por momentos olhou-a de cima abaixo a modos de captar cada pormenor da garota, o que a fez corar.

-Você tem uma caixinha de costura? – interceptou Perla, a modos de tentar desviar o olhar concentrado dele.

-O quê? – perguntou ele acordando do transe.

-Qualquer coisa que tenha uma agulha e um fio! – ele foi até uma gaveta na sua mesinha e tirou algo que parecia ser uma agulha

-Isto foi em tempos de uma lady que eu sequestrei, mas pode usar, de certo ela nunca mais vai precisar disso. – Jack viu ela pegar na agulha. – Sabe mexer com isso?

-Sei! Fui eu que preparei este meu vestido de noiv… quer dizer, minha ama ensinou-me para ser eu a fazer os vestidos das minhas bonecas. Por isso, é fácil para mim fazer qualquer coisa. – Jack anuía, fingindo que entendia o que ela dizia. – Vai ficar ai olhando?

-Não, eu vou até lá em cima ao convés. Preciso ver como estão correndo as coisas! – ele virou costas, indo em direcção à porta, até a voz dela o interromper.

-Jack, quando chegaremos a Singapura?

-Singapura? Primeiro vamos a Tortuga tratar do navio, depois sim, iremos a Singapura. Tudo isso em pouquíssimo tempo, eu prometo – ele sobrepôs as mãos, enquanto Perla anuiu

Sem dizer mais nada, ele saiu, deixando-a com a caixinha de costura. Sozinha, ela pegou na roupa e deu largas á sua imaginação. Das calças verde musgo, ela apertou na cintura e fez uns corsários até baixo do joelho, onde ela pudesse enfiar depois as longas botas castanhas. Da camisa cor pérola, ela apertou mais no torso e deixou as mangas ficarem largas.

-Está o mais parecido com uma roupa pirata. – Suspirou ela. Ao tirar o casaco de Jack ela deparou-se com um problema. – Como vou desapertar isto sem estragar o vestido? - Perla viu a porta abrir de rompante e com um salto para trás, ela assustou-se.

-Calma, eu não tenho cara de bicho papão! – debochou Jack divertido, procurando algo debaixo da cama. -Está com algum problema? – Ele olhou-a, vendo-a imóvel.

-Estou, e não sei como hei-de resolver – murmurando, ela baixou a cabeça ao corar ligeiramente.

-Se eu poder ajudar, darling!

-É que…bom, quem me ajudava com isto era minha ama, mas visto que não há nenhuma mulher neste navio eu.... – ela bufou, enquanto Jack cruzava os braços, á espera que ela falasse. – Sozinha nunca vou conseguir desapertar os espartilhos. – proferiu ela rapidamente, despejando tudo de uma só vez. Ao ouvir aquilo, Jack gargalhou, vendo-a ficar claramente aborrecida.

-Amor, eu já desapertei vários espartilhos, uns mais difíceis e impacientes do que outros. Isso para mim é uma arte fácil de manejar. Agora vire as costas para mim, Savvy?

Perla aproximou-se lentamente de Jack, ainda hesitante sobre o que tinha pedido. Ao tê-la perto dele, Jack afastou-lhe delicadamente os longos cabelos dela para a frente do pescoço, fazendo-a vibrar com o seu toque. Ao afastá-los, um doce aroma de lírios do campo chegou-lhe ao nariz, como um neutralizante suave. Sorrateiramente, ele chegou o seu nariz á nuca de Perla, enquanto sua mão pousava no ombro dela, percorrendo-o com o dorso da mão, até chegar ao outro ombro. Sua pele era delicada, como se de uma boneca se tratasse. Perla apenas mantinha-se de olhos fechados, e estremecia a cada sensação provocada por aquele homem, desejando que ele continuasse cada carícia, embora soubesse que aquilo era errado.

-Senhor Sparrow, creio que não lhe dei tanta liberdade para tais princípios! – advertiu Perla, virando-se repentinamente para ele.

Ambos ficaram bem próximos, encarando-se por breves segundos, á medida que seus olhos caíam cautelosamente para os lábios um do outro, observando-os atentamente. Inundada por uma nova sensação, Perla sentiu a respiração acelerara descompassadamente, confusa com aquela situação constrangedora. Tentando quebrar aquele tentador delírio, Jack desviou o olhar para o decote da garota. Ao vê-lo dirigir a mão para o seu decote, o coração de Perla disparar, ficando cada vez mais com a respiração fogosa. Foi então que ele puxou um colar com o formato de uma cruz ancorada.

-Onde é que arranjou isso? – indagou Jack semicerrando os olhos, parecendo um pouco perturbado.

-Era de minha mãe, ela me deu antes de morrer! E não esteja fazendo vista grossa para ele, pois não tenho intenções de deixar você roubá-lo. – Perla tirou grosseiramente o colar da mão de Jack e guardou-o outra vez no sítio. - Sempre me vai ajudar a tirar estes malditos espartilhos ou vai continuar a olhar para onde não deve?

-Bugger! – Jack virou-a de relance e, com um punhal, cortou todos os fios do corpete. Ela respirar fundo como se tivessem tirado um peso de cima. – Não sei porque vocês mulheres continuam em utilizar isso! – Resmungou ele, abanando a cabeça. – Ahh, e guarde esse seu vestido, ainda podemos aproveitar bem esses diamantes todos, para eventuais _negócios_. – E dito aquilo, bateu com a porta.

-Porquê que ele ficou tão perturbado ao ver este colar? – questionou-se ao rodar o colar em suas mãos, fixando o olhar num ponto fixo, meditando por segundos. – Tenho de esclarecer isso com ele.

Por mais que Perla pensasse, não conseguia chegar a uma conclusão. Encolhendo os ombros, ela tratou de vestir as suas novas roupas. Do velho vestido, ela fez uma nova bandana e também uma espécie de fita para amarrar na cintura. Calcando as botas apressadamente, ela correu até ao convés vendo Jack dar ordens a Mullroy e Murtogg.

-Jack, porquê ficou incomodado com o meu colar? – perguntou ela interrompendo o capitão.

-Eu incomodado? Você deve estar delirando... – Jack olhou novamente para os marujos: – Como estava dizendo, eu quero …

-Você está mentindo! Eu reparei como ficou amolado quando o viu! – insistiu ela ao vê-lo rodar na sua direcção, colocando as mãos cerradas junto do queixo.

-Dá para não me interromper? Estou a tentar dar ordens aos meus marujos. – Ela bufou. – Faça o seguinte para se distrair: vá ver se há peixinhos no mar. Se houver, mande comprimentos do Capitão Jack Sparrow – Ele virou-se novamente para eles, para admiração dela. – quero que alcem as velas para avançamos o mais depressa possível, savvy?

-Não vai me dizer, pois não?

Jack fez um sinal descontínuo com as mãos para os dois se moverem, enquanto ele foi para o leme, deixando-a sozinha e de boca aberta. Perla seguiu-o até lá a modos de saber alguma coisa.

-Lá vem você de novo! Eu devo ter feito muito mal a Deus para me rogar uma praga destas.

-Eu só gostava de saber se você conheceu minha mãe! Ou se sabe da origem deste colar. – Agora que estava concentrado nela, viu como lhe ficava bem aquela vestimenta de pirata, nem parecia mais a delicada princesa que tinha acolhido no porto, há algumas noites atrás.

-Não, eu não conheci sua mãe e não, eu não sei da origem desse colar, agora deixe-me navegar em paz, sim? – Perla cerrou os olhos e bufou novamente, para conter os seus nervos.

-O que eu tenho de suportar para salvar minha irmã! – Jack viu os olhos dela marejarem

-Você disse que sua irmã foi raptada? – inquiriu ele com um tom calmo, fazendo-se de desinteressando.

-Foi. – retrucou ela, encostando-se ao resguardo do navio de cabeça baixa. – Apenas deixaram uma carta, dizendo que tinham levado ela e que a matavam dentro de dois meses, caso ninguém achasse esse objecto. É por ela, senhor Sparrow, que eu estou aqui, só por ela!

-Vocês não desconfiam de ninguém?

-Meu pai não, mas eu desconfio de uma pessoa que se juntou a ele, simplesmente por interesse. Ele andava há alguns meses a rondar o palácio, querendo falar com o rei. Veio propor-lhe sociedade! Meu pai aceitou de imediato, não pondo em causa a suposta dignidade do homem. Desde então, nada tem dado certo no palácio até ao dia em que ela foi raptada. Nesse dia, ouvi uma conversa suspeita que me fez crer que era ele que tinha sido o raptor da minha irmã, e ainda estava fazendo planos para casar comigo, para ficar com o reino de Siracusa – ela ergueu a cabeça para o horizonte, e completou: – Eu só não contei a ninguém, porque sabia que ninguém ia acreditar em mim, visto esse homem ter se tornado tão amigo de todos. Era a palavra dele contra a minha, nada podia fazer a não ser partir do meu reino e procurar ajuda.

-E quem é essa pessoa? – Jack estreitou o olhar, curioso.

-Ele diz que é Lord, mas eu acredito que não. Ele é um pirata! Seu nome é Silver…

-Black Dog! – concluiu Jack, perplexo, vendo Perla encarando-o incrédula.

-Você o conhece? Nem vale a pena dizer que não, porque você acabou de o confirmar!

-Claro que o conheço, todo o mundo da pirataria o conhece! Venha comigo até á minha cabine, temos muito que conversar. – Ele saiu primeiro, deixando a curiosidade de Perla aumentar gradualmente, a cada passo que dava em direcção á cabine de Jack.

Ao entrar na cabine, Jack fechou a porta e sentou-se na cadeira em frente á grandiosa mesa, fazendo um sinal para Perla se sentar. Ela rapidamente obedeceu e viu Jack colocar os cotovelos sobre a mesa e sobrepor as mãos debaixo do queixo, como quem espera alguma coisa:

-Muito bem, o que quer saber?

**O capítulo em si não tem grandes revelações, mas no próximo Jack estará pronto a esclarecer as dúvidas de Perla, e explicar-lhe como Black Dog apareceu nos sete mares, aterrorizando as suas vítimas sem piedade. Já para não falar de como desapareceram as Cartas de Navegação das mãos de Jack…**

**Fini Felton: **Obrigada manaaaa, espero que tenhas gostado deste também…Dorotyyy mtooo my sister

**Roxane Norris: **Oiii queridaa, fico contente por ter gostado de minha fic, e mal acabe de postar este capítulo vou correndo ler a sua, pois já vi que tem actualizado recentemente.

**Ieda: **Obrigada, fico mesmo feliz que tenha gostado! É, eu adoro o senhor Gibbs contando suas mirabolantes historias, por isso não havia melhor pessoa para contar o que se passou com Jack do que ele. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo.

**Jane**: Achaste o capítulo engraçado? Eu nunca pensei que fosse tanto assim xD. Até me fizeste rir com os "momentos arrepiantes"…desculpa lá ter estado quase outro mês sem postar, mas não faço por mal. Eu vou tentar ser mais rápida a postar

**Likha Sparrow: **Nossa assim você me deixa sem palavras xD. Obrigada querida! Eu tentei fazer um Jack divertido, apesar das condições dele, espero que esteja resultando

**Bruno: **Olaaaa Bruno xD! É o "savvy" já é uma característica do Jack lool...fico feliz por estares a acompanhar a fic, a sério! Obrigada mesmo…

**Bom, o próximo capítulo já está a ser feito, por isso, não demorarei muito tempo a postá-lo (espero eu)**

**Até ao próximo Capitulo…**

**Bjokas grandes para todos e fiquem bem**

**Taty Black**

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário


	6. Pontos esclarecidos

**Capitulo 5 – Pontos esclarecidos **

Perla continuava em silêncio, observando a sala acolhedora do capitão. Ela tentava impacientemente, desviar-se daqueles olhos negros que permaneciam concentrados na sua pessoa. Apercebendo-se que Gibbs tinha trazido outra garrafa de rum, deixando-a em cima da mesa, Jack rapidamente apossou-se dela.

-Eu quero saber tudo…

-Servida? – intercalou Jack oferecendo um pouco de rum, rezando para que ela recusasse.

-Não obrigada! – Ela suspirou, finalmente encarando Jack. - Fale-me sobre esse falso Lord!

-Querida vá se conformando. Ele é Lord, como eu sou Lord, como mais sete piratas são Lords e, como tal, fazemos parte da Corte da Irmandade.

-Mas isso…o quê? – Perla que até á pouco estava incrédula, tomou uma expressão confusa. – Como ele faz parte da Corte da Irmandade?

-Depois da famosa aventura contra Cutler Beckett, o Capitão Vallenueva, no leito da sua morte, nomeou seu único filho, Silver Vallenueva a seu substituto! Esse canalha não perdeu tempo em apossar-se da tripulação e do navio de seu pai, apelidando-se logo de seguida por Black Dog…

-Esse nome veio das velhas lendas! – arrematou Perla, concentrada na história. - O cão negro sempre foi sinal de presságio de morte, por isso Black Dog, ou Silver, vem aterrorizando os sete mares. Devido ao medo que as pessoas têm de presságio e de dar caras com o demónio em pessoa…

-O que eu acho uma perfeita idiotice, o Black Dog aparece e some feito navio fantasma por estes misteriosos oceanos. Ele mesmo encarrega-se de ir atrás das pessoas que possuem algo de valor… – Jack fez um gesto com o dedo polegar e o indicador esfregando-os -…e de todas as pessoas que ele já surpreendeu, sempre trataram de evitaram defrontá-lo pelas várias embarcações que ele possui. – Jack deu um gole na garrafa, dando uma pausa á conversa. - Nos seus tempos de glória, eu dei de caras com ele, ainda estava navegando num minúsculo barquinho, remando em busca da fonte da juventude ou…do_ cálice da imortalidade_, como queira chamar amor.

-Eu pensei que você andasse atrás de ouro como todo o pirata normal, ou algo que possivelmente reluzisse a seus olhos, mas afinal, você andava atrás de uma lenda.

-Digamos que andei supondo hipóteses sobre o seu possível paradeiro…- gesticulou Jack sobre o mapa.

-Você acredita mesmo que essa água da vida exista? Quer dizer, são só histórias. Quase ninguém chegou lá com vida…-Ela parecia cada vez mais confusa.

-Então me diga, quem conta essas histórias? – Era lógica aquela pergunta, o que fez ela suspirar vencida. – Aquilo não é uma lenda amor, aquilo é verdade, e eu tive a prova viva nas minhas mãos que ela existia…as Cartas de Navegação, que entretanto foram _confiscadas_…

**Flashback**

_-O Famoso Jack Sparrow navegando num barquinho? O que é feito do seu grandioso Pérola Negra…_

_-Capitão, capitão Jack Sparrow, Savvy? – Silver lhe ofereceu uma garrafa de rum, no qual ele aceitou de imediato e bebeu-a com a maior das satisfações. _

_-Mas diga lá, o que se passou com o famoso Capitão Jack Sparrow para ele estar navegando, tão confortável num barco a remos!_

_-Eventualidade do destino meu caro! Alguém pegou no meu navio sem ao menos me pedir permissão. É para você ver como esta gente é! – retrucou, irónico vendo Black Dog pousar os cotovelos sobre a mesa._

_-E veja a sua sorte mate, essa eventualidade do destino, trouxe você até mim…_

_-Eu diria que foi mais os maus ventos do Caribe… - Rebateu, com os seus trejeitos._

_-E o meu bendito faro, que fareja tudo á distância meu caro Sparrow. – Ele deu um outro gole na garrafa, vendo Jack forçar o sorriso. – Para ser sincero, consta por aí que você é portador de umas certas Cartas de Navegação. Confesso que fiquei um tanto curioso, além de claro, ter ficado muito interessado nelas… _

_-Ora Black Dog, quem lhe disse tamanha calamidade contra minha pessoa? – contrapôs Jack, com uma falsa admiração._

_-Vamos Jack, você encontra-se sozinho, apenas com um barquinho e uma garrafa de rum! Como acha que se vai safar sabendo que eu tenho a tripulação mais destemida dos sete mares… -Calmamente e com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios, Black Dog esperava Jack dizer algo._

_-Uma boa questão! – Jack levantou-se descaradamente, começando a andar rumo á porta. – Sabe, prometo que vou pensar numa solução lógica e mais logo te darei… – Ao abrir a porta do gabinete de Black Dog, deparou-se com duas figuras, um homem gordo que tinha uma falha nos dentes, e um mais magricela de espada apontada para a entrada, caso Jack pensasse em fugir. Este apenas arregalou os olhos e, fechando novamente a porta, voltou a sentar-se. – Acho que vou permanecer mais um pouco na sua acolhedora companhia…_

_-Fez uma escolha muito sábia Sparrow! No fundo, sabe que não tem hipóteses contra mim. E , como tal, sabe que não me custará nada matar você só para obter as Cartas…- Ele fez um gesto no ar, como quem corta algo invisível, o que fez Jack engolir em seco. - Mas como sou um capitão generoso, vou deixar você partir, caso me dê o que pretendo…_

_-Ora, que amável proposta! – Jack apontou-lhe o dedo indicativo, desajeitadamente. - Lembrar-me-ei desse gesto afável quando estiver navegando novamente no meu barquinho. Já agora, não querendo ser intrometido, mas o que você tanto procura?_

_-Algo que também procura: a Fonte da Juventude! – Ele soltou um sorriso desdenhoso. – Eu quero a vida eterna Jack Sparrow, e usarei todos os meios para tal! Pretendo ter sucesso, glória, as melhores pilhagens que um pirata pode rogar! Para isso, preciso de ser eterno, para usufruir de tais prazeres da vida que a morte me pode ceifar a qualquer momento… – Ele colocou pólvora numa pistola, que até á bem poucos segundos estava pousada na secretária, e apontou-a a Jack. – Contudo, eu gostaria de verdade ter esses mapas a bem…_

_**Fim Flashback**_

-Então foi assim que o _Famosos_ Capitão Jack Sparrow se deixou roubar…

-Perla, amor, eu tinha uma pistola apontada sabe-se lá para que parte de meu corpo e um bando de pirata maluco querendo meu couro, o que você queria que eu fizesse? Me transformasse em havaiana e saísse de lá dançando hula hula? – Perla apenas ficou atónica ao ouvir a explicação de Jack.

-E o que se passou de seguida?

-Bom, assim que Black Dog me _dispensou_, voltei a Tortuga atrás do senhor Gibbs…

**Flashback**

_-Eu amaldiçoou o homem que me acordou deste jeito… – Berrou Gibbs, que tinha acabado de levar com um balde de água. _

_-Porque será que, quando eu te procuro, me deparo sempre com você tresandando a chiqueiro e, por mera coincidência, partilhando sua moradia com esses seus companheiros duvidosos… – Jack apontou para os porcos, deitando a língua de fora -…cuja única coisa que sabem fazer é roncar e dormir de barriga para cima!_

_-Jack é você? – Gibbs levantou-se rapidamente, com a ajuda de Jack. - Bons ventos o tragam! Você não devia estar usufruindo dumas boas férias na sua nova condição de imortal? – Gibbs analisou melhor Jack, não vendo nenhuma modificação nele. -Tem certeza que essa água funciona mesmo? Você está igual…- Jack bufou, impaciente._

_-É uma longa história! Vem que eu te ofereço um copo, mas não se habitue meu caro. – Os dois foram até á taberna mais próxima, sentando-se na mesa que se encontrava mais longe daquela habitual confusão. _

_-Pelos sete mares Jack, o que aconteceu?_

_-Digamos que me confiscaram as Cartas de Navegação e estão, neste preciso momento, a usá-las para mérito próprio. – Explicou Jack dobrando-se um pouco para a frente em tom de segredo._

_-O Barbossa conseguiu pegar você?- averiguou Gibbs vendo um homem dirigir-se com duas canecas de rum_

_-Não, ele não teria tanta inteligência para me pegar. A cabeça dele só serve mesmo para suporte daquele horrível chapéu. O cão sarnento que me abordou foi o novo Lordinho, o Black Dog…_

_-Ele esteve aqui te procurando, na altura eu disse que não sabia onde você encontrava, mas ele não descansou até saber mais sobre você, por isso rondou Tortuga inteira em busca dessa preciosa informação..._

_-Então, ele já sabia que essas cartas estavam na minha posse, interessante! – Jack passou a mão pelo queixo, descendo pelas suas tranças._

_-Você decorou o caminho para a Fonte da Juventude, antes dele tas roubar? – Gibbs não tardou em pegar na sua caneca, dando um pequeno gole._

_-Está me achando com cara de mapa? – Jack bufou, baixando outra vez o nível da voz: - Só sei que fica algures perto da Florida. _

_-E ainda está pretendendo alcançar essa fonte da juventude? _

_-Pretendo ter a imortalidade, senhor Gibbs. – Jack fez um gesto peculiar com as mãos, como quem se vangloria. -Capitão Jack Sparrow, o último pirara, soa perfeito. Se acrescentar algo mais, estraga._

_-Então, se você sabe, mais ao menos, onde ela se encontra, porquê não vai atrás dela? O que tem outro plano?_

_-O negócio é o seguinte caro Gibbs: iremos atrás de Capitão Barbossa, propomos-lhe qualquer barganha e, com sorte, fico sendo novamente o capitão do Pérola Negra. Savvy?_

_-E será que vai resultar? Barbossa não é tão influenciável quanto parece._

_-Não se preocupe, eu e ele falamos a mesma linguagem, nos entenderemos perfeitamente…principalmente quando ele souber que as cartas de navegação foram roubadas pelo seu pior inimigo. – retrucou Jack seguro de si, enquanto pousava a caneca, dando um sorriso discreto. _

_-Até isso acontecer, o Black Dog já chegou á Fonte da Juventude…_

_-Infelizmente não poderei fazer nada contra esse facto. O certo é que eu posso recuperar o MEU navio e também essas Cartas, e assim poderei realizar aquilo que quero. Basta ser engenhoso, e isso, modéstia á parte é coisa que eu sou. – Gibbs sorriu ao abanar a cabeça._

_-Quando iremos partir? – Jack levantou o dedo indicador sobre a cara do primeiro imediato._

_-Amanhã ao raiar do sol. – Os dois bateram as canecas – Não há que perder tempo._

**Fim Flashback**

-Esse filho de um cão sarnento conseguiu chegar à Fonte da Juventude, possuindo agora a vida de imortal que devia ser MINHA por direito. Entretanto, eu consegui o MEU navio de volta para poder procurar os MINHAS Cartas de Navegação. – Jack fez uma pausa para analisar a expressão de Perla, que continuava em silêncio. – No decorrer dos acontecimentos, Black Dog foi caçado pela Corte da Irmandade, que o quis condenar pelas várias regras quebradas do Código. Black Dog foi levado a julgamento, lá na Baia do Naufrago pela Capitã Turner…

**Flashback**

_-Sobre o efeito desta reunião, chegamos á conclusão que, Lord Silver Vallenueva, será aprisionado…_

_-E pensa aprisionar-me até quando, alteza? – Ironizou Silver rindo ás gargalhadas. – Até que o apito do juízo final soe e resolva me vir buscar? Esqueceu que eu sou um imortal? – Elizabeth, cuja barriga já se fazia notar olhou para os Lords presentes que murmuravam entre si. _

_-Nem que te tenha de prender para toda a eternidade, como fizeram outrora os anteriores Lords ao aprisionar a Deusa Calypso num corpo humano…! Infelizmente só me resta a hipótese de te prender senão, de bom grado, acabaria com a sua raça! – rosnou Elizabeth com os olhos cheios de raiva._

_-Se não pode acabar comigo, a culpa é de Jack Sparrow. – Todos desviaram os olhares para ele, que arregalou os olhos e se apontava para ele próprio, como quem pergunta "o que eu fiz, desta vez?" – Ele me deu as Cartas de Navegação para eu achar essa bendita Fonte da Juventude…- sorriu cínico._

_-Bem, tecnicamente falando, as coisas parecem mais trágicas desse ponto de vista. – Barbossa lançava-lhe um olhar fulminante. – Mas a situação foi bem mais simples: pela eventualidade do nosso querido Lord Hector ter-me abandonado em Tortuga, eu tomei a liberdade de procurar essa bendita Fonte num barquinho bem humilde. Só que nessa minha viajem, o Lord Silver decidiu dizer um "oi" e confiscar-me as Cartas de Navegação…pronto é isso!_

_-Pronto é isso? Você disse que as tinham roubado numa memorável batalha. – Barbossa chegou perto dele, com um olhar vincado. _

_-Meros detalhes, caro Barbossa. – gesticulava Jack, levantando os braços no ar. - Apenas omiti um facto, que mal há nisso…_

_-Silêncio! – Ordenou Teague Sparrow, com um tom seco. – O código é bem explícito, os que traem as leis piratas têm o seu devido castigo…a morte! Você, Lord Silver, cometeu muitas infracções que não podem ser perdoadas. E, embora Jack Sparrow não seja um homem honesto... – Jack empinou a sobrancelha. – …não tomaria uma atitude tão nobre ao ponto de te dar de livre e espontânea vontade, essas Cartas de Navegação._

_-Obrigado pai! – Jack juntou as mãos, agradecendo. – Sei que sempre fui o seu filho predilecto… _

_-Porque infelizmente é o único filho que tenho… – retrucou Teague firmemente enquanto Jack fez beicinho. – Pelo menos eu acho._

_-E onde estão essas Cartas de Navegação? – indagou Barbossa esperançado que Silver lhe dissesse._

_-Nem morto lhe direi, Lord. – Escarneceu Silver com um sorriso sarcástico._

_-Você ainda é crente ao julgar que ele te vai dizer aonde estão. – debochou Jack sorrindo, mordaz. _

_-Lord Silver Vallenueva, filho do Capitão Edward Vallenueva, a você irá ser tirado o título de Lord e irá apodrecer na prisão da Baía Naufrágio. – Elizabeth levantou-se, encarando-o seriamente. – E declaro esta reunião terminada. _

_-Ahhh Elizabeth, quando eu conseguir fugir daquela prisão esquecida pelo Demónio, eu me vingarei de você! Você terá uma morte dolorosa e irá perder tudo o que conquistou até agora, pode apostar… – Elizabeth chegou perto dele, agarrando-o pela gola da camisa e, ficando cara a cara com ele, proferiu:_

_-Suas ameaças não me metem medo, Black Dog! Já enfrentei coisas piores do que um pirata imortal, por isso, é melhor você começar a ter medo de mim. – Ela fez um olhar significativo, o que fez Silver ficar furioso._

_-Assim veremos, capitã! – Ele olhou para os restantes Lords: – Eu vingar-me-ei de todo vocês, um por um, até não sobrar pirata algum que reze a história, vocês ouviram? _

_-Levem-no…- Berrou Elizabeth vendo ele ser arrastado por três piratas. – O que eu faço Jack? – perscrutou ela tombando exausta na cadeira._

_-Tire umas boas férias e tome seu tempo para tomar conta do Will Júnior que está chegando! O Black Dog tão cedo não sairá daquelas grades, por isso não se preocupe. _

**Fim Flashback**

-Um mês depois, ele conseguiu fugir da prisão, com a ajuda de uns piratas traidores que se juntaram a ele. Pelo que soube, ele formou uma tripulação insensível e indestrutível, que chegam a ocupar cinco grandes navios. E, até agora, nunca mais ouvi falar dele.

-Isso quer dizer que ele é praticamente imortal… – averiguou ela apavorada. – Não há nada que possamos fazer contra ele? – Ela levantou-se exaltada. – A situação é mais grave do que pensava Jack, meu pai está em perigo, já para não falar na minha irmã que está á mercê desse monstro.

-Há apenas uma pequena e mínima solução, mas para isso, era bom achamos essas Cartas de Navegação. – Jack continuava com a mão no queixo, com um olhar longe.

-Explique-se, por favor…

-Bom darling é o seguinte: nessas Cartas de Navegação existe muitos objectos e destinos desconhecidos, ou seja, lá não só indica o caminho para a Fonte da Juventude, como também para a Aqua que o pode transformar num mero mortal. Por isso ele escondeu-as tão bem. Silver tem receio que o seu pior inimigo, ou seja a Corte, use isso contra ele, para poder matá-lo logo de seguida. Savvy?

-Estou entendendo! Agora só não entendi é onde a Mão de Midas se encaixa nesta história toda. Quer dizer, ele tem a Imortalidade e está na posse desses mapas. Então, porquê que Silver resolveu, logo agora, atormentar a minha família com essa história? Ele não pode usar essas Cartas de Navegação simplesmente para achar essa maldita Mão? – Perguntou-se Perla indignada.

-Para acharmos o que quer que seja nessas Cartas de Navegação, temos de achar a posição exacta das coordenadas, e das duas, uma: ou a Mão de Midas não se encontra localizada nesse mapa, ou então Black Dog não conseguiu achar a posição certa e está atrás de quem lhe faça o trabalho de encontrar esse objecto. E nada melhor que o seu _reino encantado, _onde lá ele pode sair ganhando bem…ora veja bem o ponto de vista dele: – Jack levantou-se começando a contar pelos dedos. - Ganha a confiança do rei, rapta a princesa mais nova, exige uma recompensa "a Mão de Midas" e ainda casa com a princesa mais velha, podendo assim arrecadar ainda com o reino e a fortuna do rei…sim, de facto é um bom plano, pena não ser meu.

-Jack, não estamos em alturas de brincadeiras…

-Não é uma brincadeira _alteza_, é simplesmente lógica! Só uma boa cabeça para planear uma coisa grandiosa como essas, onde parece não haver falha, nem contratempo. Até agora, ele cumpriu metade da sua _lista de afazeres pessoais_. Só falta mesmo obter a Mão de Midas, casar com a princesa e ficar com o reino.

-Ahhh Droga…

-Estamos perdendo a compostura, Realiza? – Debochou Jack rindo ao ver Perla dizer aquilo.

-Se você tivesse coração, talvez entendesse a aflição que estou sentindo, ao invés de ser irónico comigo! Eu amo demais a minha irmã. E, sinceramente, estou começando a perder as esperanças de a achar… achar… viv…- Ela não conseguiu acabar a frase, deixando uma lágrima grossa escapar.

Jack aproximou-se dela, colocando-lhe uma mão em cima do ombro, o que a acalmou inexplicavelmente. Ela soltou um sorriso recatado, suspirando pausadamente.

-Você está muito nervosa. Vamos até lá fora… – Ela concordou e Jack conduziu-a até ao leme, onde ele observou o horizonte com uma grandiosa luneta.

-Você tem problemas de visão, ou isso é alguma nova moda náutica? – Jack fechou a luneta, fazendo-se de ofendido.

-Muito engraçada a mocinha… – Ele agarrou o leme virando um pouco para a esquerda.

-Jack o que é realmente essa Corte da Irmandade? Eu já ouvi falar, mas nunca sobe bem o que era. – Jack revirou os olhos, guardando a luneta na cintura.

-É uma espécie de reunião feita por nove lordes. A penúltima e magnífica reunião foi feita na altura em que todos os piratas se uniram contra Cutler Beckett, que estava prestes a extinguir a pirataria do mundo. – Ele sorriu marotamente, ao recordar. - É uma história muito complicada, mas aqui vai: – Perla escutava com muita atenção. -…á um ano atrás, eu fui levado para o cofre de Davy Jones…

-Segundo sei, o cofre de Davy Jones era um sítio do eterno descanso dos marinheiros afogados que morrem em pleno mar. Esse cofre, que é um pedaço de ilha é uma espécie de purgatório, paraíso e inferno de quem morre no mar. Nele, as pessoas enfrentam seus medos mais profundos…

-Eu que o diga. – congitou ele lembrando do que se passou lá antes da sua tripulação chegar. – Mas continuando, como a minha tripulação sentiu arh, _saudades minhas_ no sentido figurado da situação, acabou por rumar até Singapura e enfrentar Sao Feng a modos de conseguir as Cartas de Navegação que os conduziria até aos confins do mundo para me resgatar. Savvy?

-Entendi! Quem diria, eu no meu reino cumprindo os meus deveres e vocês vivendo aventuras mirabolantes. Agora só uma pergunta, como foi que conseguiram as Cartas de Navegação?

-Elizabeth do seu jeito inocente lá conseguiu, com a ajuda de Will e da tripulação. A única coisa que aquela mulher sabe fazer é enrolar as pessoas para salvar o Will…_Will para aqui, Will para acolá…o pobre do Will, o indefeso do Will…_ – Resmungava Jack esbracejando no ar seus braços, esquecendo o que estava contando.

-Apesar de tudo, Elizabeth sentiu-se em divida para consigo, e eu imagino o fardo que ela carregou sozinha durante aquele tempo todo. Para ela salvar você, significava que não tinha ficado tão indiferente ao facto de o ter deixado á mercê de um Kraken. Jack, ela arriscou tudo para te salvar e conseguiu…você está aqui, navegando novamente o Pérola Negra, enquanto ela está supostamente em casa, saudosa por causa da ausência do marido… – Jack nunca tinha pensado assim, mas mesmo assim, ele continuava com a sua opinião formada – Pense nisso! – Ela desencostou-se do resguardo do navio e foi até ao convés, sentando-se num barril de rum, apreciando a viagem.

-É, ambos ficamos a perder nessa história… – Murmurou ele baixinho, abanando a cabeça, como quem tenta tirar alguma coisa da cabeça, respondendo por fim -Eles só me vieram buscar porque sem mim não conseguiram reunir a Corte da Irmandade e soltar a Calypso, para derrotar definitivamente Davy Jones e o Cutler Becket. – Berrou Jack, pensando na hipótese que Perla tinha falado.

Ele olhou para a figura imóvel de Perla, pensando no que ela tinha dito. Ela tinha razão, apesar de tudo, Elizabeth tinha entrado naquele maldito rumo para o resgatar, encarando com um montão de problemas. Senão fosse pelo engenho dela, talvez tudo poderia ter tido consequências graves. Mesmo assim, Elizabeth enfrentou tudo aquilo por sua própria culpa…quem mandou ela ter tido aquela atitude pirata? Atitude pirata, mas certa, pois se Elizabeth não tivesse feito o que fez, todos estariam a uma hora dessas no baú de Davy Jones, pois Jack teria fugido do seu destino.

Jack amaldiçoo Perla por tê-lo feito relembrar aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo agradecia por o ter feito pensar doutra forma. Ela era uma boa garota e Jack estava-se apercebendo disso aos poucos, dando-lhe a oportunidade de se aproximar e de a conhecer melhor. No fundo estava seguindo os conselhos que Gibbs lhe tinha dado, também não custava nada arriscar. O seu maior receio era se apegar novamente a alguém, principalmente se esse alguém o pudesse trair da mesma maneira que tanta gente o traiu e que no fundo ele tinha acabado por perdoar e ajudar.

-A vida dá tantas voltas, e eu estou ficando frouxo demais. – Jack olhou para a sua garrafa de rum e murmurou. – Nós estamos ficando velhos! O que vale é que você é a única que eu confio e a única que nunca me trairá. – Ele deu um gole fundo e continuou seu caminho rumo até Tortuga.

**Bom, este é um pequeno resumo do que se passou na vida do Jack Sparrow antes dele chegar aportar no Cais de Siracusa e encontrar Perla. Não podia deixar de falar na fonte da Juventude, já que possivelmente será tema dum futuro filme dos piratas do Caribe**

**Gente eu vou ficar por aqui e vou mesmo me deitar antes que tombe frente ao teclado rsrs…quero agradecer de coração as reviews que me têm mandado…** **Roxane, Jane, Fini Felton, Ieda, Dorinha, Bruno, Likha Sparrow****, obrigada gente, sério…não sabem quanto eu fico feliz ao receber vossas opiniões.**

**O próximo capítulo se intitulará por "Capitão, a princesa sumiu!" que está sendo feito.**

**Bjokas grande e Fikem bem.**

**Taty Black**


	7. Capitão, a Princesa sumiu

Capitulo 6 – Capitão, a princesa sumiu

**Capitulo 6 – Capitão, a princesa sumiu! **

Já se fazia uma bela noite, onde os reflexos da lua embatiam no mar sereno, e o caminho estava calmo… calmo demais para desconfiança de Jack que observava o caminho com a sua luneta. Ele estava inquieto e, mesmo Perla, já havia notado isso desde que tinha saído da sua beira.

-Jack, que aquietação é essa? – questionou Gibbs levando o seu cantil aos lábios.

-Nada, coisas minhas! – Ele olhou para Perla com um sorriso maroto, que tratou logo de desviar o seu olhar de Jack.

-Está certo! – Ao aperceber-se da atenção do capitão, Gibbs segredou-lhe: – Jack, se a gente for enfrentar perigos, será que ela está preparada? Quer dizer, será que ela tem agilidade com espadas ou com outro qualquer tipo de arma?

-Com punhais, tenho a certeza que sim, – Jack fazendo uma pequena referência às portas do porão, tombada anteriormente no chão, logo no primeiro dia de Perla no navio. Com a sobrancelha empinada, ele deslocou-se até ela, esbracejando – Perla amor, você sabe usar pistolas ou lutar com espadas?

-Com pistolas eu sei, agora com espadas não muito bem. Eu aprendi quando era pequena, mas meu pai achou melhor eu desistir quando meu tutor me feriu no braço. – Explicou ela vendo Jack revirar os olhos.

-Mulheres, sempre com frescura. É por isso que eu digo: navio não é sítio para mulher, você sabe, não têm estômago suficiente para _certas coisas._ – Resmungou Jack levando as mãos ao ar, para espanto de Perla.

-Não seja machista senhor Sparrow. Um navio foi feito para quem o conseguir domar, e nós mulheres conseguimos fazer muita coisa que vocês homens não conseguem…

-Sim, como limpar o convés, cozinhar, descascar batatas… – Jack ia contando pelos dedos. – Estou me esquecendo de alguma coisa…-divagou para si mesmo, calando-se ao vê-la colocar-se á sua frente.

-Se é assim tão fácil, porque não me ensina a lutar com espadas? Assim eu lhe ensino a descascar batatas, ou, quem sabe, limpar um convés. – Jack ficou sem fala ao ouvir aquilo, enquanto a tripulação ria – E só me darem uma espada.

-Sim claro, como se eu te fosse dar uma espada… – Jack viu de imediato cada um dos seus homens oferecer suas espadas.

-Obrigada, senhor Pintel. – agradeceu Perla ao escolher a espada dele, deixando-a cair por causa do peso.

-Minha nossa! – gracejou Jack, rindo. -Nem numa espada sabe pegar – Jack revirou os olhos

-Experimente pegar um peso desses e depois diga-me alguma coisa. – Ela lá levantou a espada ate á cintura.

-Fique sabendo que isto vai lhe custar outro diamante! Não estava incluído no pack de viagem, aulas de espadachim – ele chegou perto dela e, colocando-se atrás da garota, puxou-a contra si, fazendo-a sentir o peito dele nas suas costas.

-Isto é mesmo…_necessário_? – indagou Perla, sentindo-se suas faces corarem violentamente.

-Aye, não me diga que está á espera que eu lhe ensine tudo por telepatia? Agora, fique quieta e deixe-se guiar por mim, se me permitir claro. – Jack agarrou o braço direito dela e elevou-o juntamente com a espada, ficando á medida do peito dela. Perla podia sentir a respiração de Jack no seu ouvido, visto que este estava com o queixo quase pousado no seu ombro. – Uma coisa muito importante é o posicionamento dos pés. – Com o pé esquerdo, Jack arrastou o pé esquerdo dela para a frente.

-Assim está bom? – averiguou ela, olhando um pouco de lado para Jack, onde viu os seus olhos negros fitarem-na de soslaio.

-Óptimo! – Jack segurou a mão esquerda dela. – Agora dê leves golpes com a espada sobre o ar, como se á sua frente estivesse um adversário.

Perla achou difícil ao princípio, mas com prática ela seguiu a série que Jack estava ajudando a fazer, até conseguir sozinha manejar a espada. Ela sorria timidamente ao ver aqueles dois olhos negros colarem em cada movimento insignificante que ela fazia. E quando Perla fazia algo errado, ele pegava na sua mão e olhava-a tão perto que Perla perdia toda a sua concentração, ou o resto que tinha.

-Eu acho que Jack está brincando com o fogo. – proferiu Barbossa para Gibbs, que assistiam a aula atentamente.

-Porquê? Ele só está a ensinar a moça a se defender para possíveis ataques.

-E já viu algum _mestre_ mais empenhado em pegar praticamente em todas as partes do corpo da aprendiza, _menos_ naquelas que realmente necessitam ser usadas.

-Você está exagerando Barbossa, Jack sabe o que está fazendo. – rebateu Gibbs analisando bem a situação, enquanto Barbossa rodava os olhos á sua maneira.

-Desde que o capitão não caia no erro de ter uma apaixoneta pela princesa e deite tudo a perder, por mim, ele até pode dançar nu á chuva. – Barbossa saiu da beira dele, descendo as escadas da escotilha.

-E eu só espero que Jack caia em si, o que vai ser muito difícil, e desista logo desse maldito plano. - Murmurou Gibbs cruzando os braços.

-Agora que já sabe _basicamente _manejar a espada correctamente, você vai duelar comigo, como se eu fosse seu inimigo…

-E não é, senhor Sparrow? – Ele quase nem teve tempo de desembainhar a sua espada, pois Perla não perdera tempo em o atacar.

-Literalmente amor, não! Talvez possa vir a ser um, quem sabe, um dia mais tarde. – Disse num tom debochado, defendendo-se de cada golpe desajeitado dela. Perla ia decorando os passos ou gestos que o capitão dava, como se fosse uma coreografia. – Agora vamos a outro exercício prático, só para ver se você ainda se recorda. Só um instante…

Num murmúrio, Jack falou algo a Ragetti, que correu logo para o porão. Passado alguns segundos, ele voltou com uma garrafa de rum vazia, que colocou logo sobre um dos barris. Jack, contrafeito, emprestou a sua arma a Perla que a analisou a cada pormenor até chegar a uma conclusão.

-Estou a ver o que quer. Pois fique sabendo, senhor Sparrow, que eu sou a melhor atiradora que você já viu.

-Não me faça rir amor! Mulher só tem jeito com faca quando é para descascar batata. Mas força, estou esperando. – Concluiu ele com os braços cruzados.

Indignada com tamanho rebaixamento, Perla deu duas passadas para a frente, erguendo a pistola até a garrafa ficar na sua mira. Olhando para Jack, ela carregou no gatilho. A bala acertou em cheio a garrafa, desfazendo-a em pequenos pedacinhos verdes no chão. Jack abriu ligeiramente a boca toda ao ver como ela era hábil com a pistola. Perla tratou de devolver a arma, colocando a mão na cintura, fitando-o com um ar provocador.

-Satisfeito, capitão? – desfrutou ela, arqueando a sobrancelha num tom irónico, com um belo sorriso exposto nos lábios.

-Ela está mais do que preparada, caro Gibbs. – Murmurou Jack em segredo, ainda de olhos arregalados.

-Capitão estão se aproximando vários navios, e um vem com a bandeira Real de Siracusa.

-Eles vieram-me buscar, eles querem-me levar. – Jack e Perla trocaram olhares. – Eu não posso ir!

-Aquiete aí o seu nervosismo, ninguém vai se aperceber que a Princesa de Siracusa está aqui. – Jack tirou o seu chapéu e colocou na cabeça da garota, para olhar embasbacado de todos, que pararam de fazer o que estavam a fazer. – O que é, nunca viram? Espero que não falem nada sobre a princesa, se não estaremos todos ferrados, Savvy? – A tripulação concordou, voltando à sua actividade.

Todos viram, agitadamente, os navios oponentes aproximarem-se velozmente, para desespero de Perla, que tremia só de pensar que poderia ser descoberta. Com esse pensamento, Perla lembrou-se do anel que Alessandro havia lhe oferecido, tirando-o rapidamente para o guardar no bolso. Quando um dos navios tinha finalmente cruzado com o Pérola Negra, eles estenderam uma tábua para fazer ligação entre os navios, e assim pudessem passar para o navio adversário. Alessandro foi dos primeiros a calcar a madeira negra do Pérola, seguido de Black Dog e seus guardas.

-Piratas! – Murmurou Alessandro para os seus guardas, olhando à sua volta.

-Black Dog, jovem como sempre! – Gracejou Jack, com seus trejeitos. -O que faz um pirata no meio de tantos guardas? Foi finalmente capturado? – ironizou Jack vendo Silver furioso e Alessandro olhá-lo de lado.

-Isso não é da sua conta pirata sarnento…- rosnou Silver entre dentes.

-Nós viemos aqui em busca da princesa Perla Neblon, que desapareceu. Achamos que foi raptada. Tenho aqui uma autorização para vasculhar todos os navios que encontrar. Caso não colaborem com a Marinha Real, será o mesmo que assumirem um comprovativo de culpa – Disse Alessandro mostrando a carta do rei.

-Esteja á vontade Comodoro! Faça de conta que está _no seu navio_. – Jack fez uma reverência teatral e o comodoro deu ordem para que seus guardas vasculharem o navio, seguindo eles.

-A Capitã e _Rainha_ Turner encontra-se bem? – Perguntou Silver vendo o sorriso cínico de Jack desaparecer.

-Aye! Pelo que sei, está mortinha por lhe colocar a mão em si, tal como a Corte da Irmandade. Por isso, vá aproveitando bem a sua liberdade… – retrucou Barbossa aproximando-se com uma pose robusta.

-Engraçado – Ele deu duas passadas em frente. - Não estou vendo a Corte da Irmandade aqui. – Ele olhou para todos os lados. – Só dois membros patetas com uma fraca tripulação. – Silver agarrou o pescoço de Jack, fazendo Perla ficar de alerta e Barbossa colocar a mão no cabo da espada. – Avise a Corte que só me apanharam no dia em que criarem uma tripulação que iguale a minha. – Gargalhou Silver, enquanto Perla olhava-o com profundo ódio.

-Intencionalmente, eu não estarei com eles tão cedo, mas pode sempre lhes dar o recado _pessoalmente, _basta ir até á Baia do Naufrago. – Jack deu um encontrão a Silver que cerrou o punho.

Os três calaram-se imediatamente quando viram Alessandro vir da escotilha. Sua insatisfação estava exposta no rosto, não conseguindo disfarçar o seu desgosto de não ter achado uma pista de sua amada. Já Perla continuava concentrada naqueles três, esperando o próximo passo de Black Dog contra quem quer que fosse. Ela nunca tinha sentido ódio por ninguém e aquele sentimento estava se tornando obvio até mesmo para quem estava de fora. Alessandro ficou atento com o olhar perturbado do marujo e, mesmo debaixo do manto escuro da noite, resolveu aproximar-se lentamente. Ao perceber que o olhar do Comodoro tinha caído sobre ela, Perla oscilou ligeiramente, desviando o olhar. Alex continuou a se aproximar, agora com passadas largas, mas Jack colocou-se em frente do comodoro, a modos de evitar que ele chegasse perto da garota.

-Já agora a princesa fugiu porquê? Foi raptada? Ou foi atrás de algum _namorado misterioso_?

-Respeito Sparrow, ela é minha noiva, não admito brincadeiras dessas. – Jack calou-se subitamente ao ouvir aquilo, olhando de relance para Perla, que baixou a cabeça ligeiramente.

-Capitão, capitão Jack Sparrow, Savvy? – corrigiu Jack, desviando novamente seu olhar para o comodoro.

-Comodoro Ramirez, não encontramos nenhuma pista da princesa aqui! – Informou um dos guardas saindo do porão

-Droga! – Murmurou ele fazendo uma expressão triste

-Comodoro, já que não achou a princesa, você poderia prender o capitão mais procurado do Caribe, ganharia uma enorme recompensa com isso.

-Você endoidou Lord Silver? Tenho coisas mais importantes com que me preocupar, como achar a Princesa. Você acha que eu me iria preocupar com um capitão que não tem mais nada do que fazer, senão brincar de pirata? – Jack juntou as duas mãos e agradeceu a Alessandro que continuava com o seu aspecto formal – Guardas retirar. Capitão Sparrow, mais uma vez, muito obrigado por ter colaborado.

-De nada, sempre as ordens, Comodoro. – Eles apertaram a mão e Alessandro dirigiu-se para o navio, juntamente com Silver que o olhou com raiva.

Perla viu o navio de Alessandro se despregar do Pérola Negra e colocou novamente o anel, soltando um suspiro que estava preso na sua garganta. Ela correu até ao Castelo de Popa, praticamente no tombadilho, e viu o navio do seu noivo se afastar. Sentindo a brisa fresca sobre seu rosto, ela suspirou.

-Ele sempre me disse que faria qualquer coisa por mim, mas nunca pensei que ele seria louco a este ponto. – Jack subiu as escadas apressadamente e foi ao encontro dela. Bruscamente, virou-a para si, pegando na mão direita dela para apreciar o anel de compromisso.

-Porque não me disse que estava noiva? – indagou Jack vendo Perla baixar a cabeça em direcção ao anel.

-Sabe porquê? Porque você nunca demonstrou interesse em saber nada da minha vida – Ela ergueu o olhar de relance para Jack, com uma expressão indignada. -Apesar do meu casamento ter sido interrompido por causa dos planos desse Lord, eu nunca me senti à vontade de te contar isso. E, quando me viu pela primeira vez, não me viu vestida de noiva? Não me diga que pensava que aquilo era moda em Siracusa?

-Por acaso pensei! – Rebateu ele vendo ela revirar os olhos ao tirar o chapéu dele e colocar-lhe na cabeça.

"_Porque só calham no meu navio, mulheres comprometidas?" _Jack olhou de uma forma estranha para ela.

-Não me olhe assim! – Ela suspirou. – Se eu te tivesse contado isso mais cedo, teria mudar alguma coisa Jack? Você ter-me-ia deixado naquele porto, negando-me ajuda? – Ele continuou calado, observando-a - Jack, acredite que neste momento a minha maior prioridade é a minha irmã, apesar dele correr riscos ao navegar com o Lord Silver…- Disse ela de um modo claramente, num tom quase rouco.

Jack não soube praticamente o que dizer. Podia simplesmente sair daquela situação com os seus gracejos, mas, ao invés disso, ele foi-se aproximando mais dela. Ao sentir que Jack estava demasiado próximo do seu rosto, Perla fechou inconscientemente os olhos e suspirou, enquanto Jack fitava atentamente a sua boca, vendo-a morder o lábio inferior. Tentado a beijá-la, ele parou até vê-la abrir os olhos, observando-o.

-…Agora com licença, senhor Sparrow. – Ela olhou uma última vez para ele e crispou os lábios.

Perla desceu as escadas que davam para o convés superior e sentou-se no último degrau, enterrando o rosto nas suas mãos. Lá em cima, Jack pensava no que se tinha passado e no que queria ter feito ao ver os lábios dela tão próximos dos seus. Um pensamento apoderou-se da cabeça dele: estava ficando louco, só podia.

Ao ver a jovem sentada nas escadas, com um ar desamparado, Gibbs foi ter até ela, sentando-se ao seu lado.

-É servida? – Gibbs ofereceu-lhe uma garrafa de rum. Perla olhou para a ela e aceitou de imediato.

-Roubar e beber, sem nada devolver…-murmurou ela dando um gole longo, sentindo sua garganta arder.

-Como sabe isso, alteza? – Perguntou Gibbs abismado.

-Oras, chame-me só Perla. – Gibbs anuiu, com um sorriso. – Minha mãe contava-me histórias e me ensinava canções sobre piratas, por isso sei tudo o que posso saber sobre eles. Ela fez-me ganhar uma grande estima por eles, apesar da fama que têm. – Ela deu outro gole, olhando para o vazio.

-Mas seu noivo é comodoro…

-Ele sempre soube do meu sonho, de querer seguir as pegadas da minha mãe. – Ela fez uma pausa tentando procurar as palavras certas. - Meu pai também se apaixonou por uma pirata, por isso nasci com esta garra de querer viver no mar… – Gibbs podia notar num certo brilho no olhar dela, o que o fez baixar o olhar, rodando o cantil por entre os dedos – Sim, minha mãe era pirata! Noutras épocas, ela tentou saquear o navio Real de Siracusa, mas não foi bem sucedida. Foi capturada e levada para Siracusa sobre o critério de ser julgada lá. Mal a viu, meu pai caiu de encantos pela jovem pirata e fez um acordo com ela: não a condenava á forca, caso ela casasse com ele, abdicando assim a vida de pirata.

-Pelos vistos sua mãe aceitou a proposta do rei! – Disse num tom mordaz, o que fez Perla olhá-lo de forma curiosa, mas resolveu continuar sua narrativa.

-Mas não aguentou muito tempo trancada num palácio e…-Uma expressão de tristeza ocupou o rosto de Perla. – Em antes da suposta fuga dela, minha mãe me deu este colar. – Ela puxou a cruz que mantinha dependurada no seu peito, mostrando-lhe Gibbs. – Dizendo que ele abriria as portas do maior tesouro de sempre. Depois disso, ela tentou fugir. Não aguentando a humilhação, meu pai mandou-a capturar, mas as coisas não correram bem e eles acabaram por matá-la com um tiro.

-Interessante. – Murmurou alguém atrás deles. – Muito interessante! Então foi assim que mataram Deanne Bonny. Sempre pensei que nunca conseguissem apanhá-la. Ela era perita em disfarces e fugas…

-Então você sempre conheceu minha mãe! – arrematou Perla, levantando-se indignada. Gibbs afastou-se sem nada dizer ao ver que, supostamente, iria haver outra discussão entre os dois.

-Sendo a mãe dela Anne Bonny, de certo Deanne se tornaria na melhor pirata que alguma vez vi. Muitas mulheres tentaram chegar aos calcanhares dela, mas nunca conseguiram! – Ela sorriu com orgulho, ao ouvir aquilo. – Agora o que me espanta, é o facto de você saber que foi o _querido pai_, o suposto causador da morte de sua mãe e, mesmo assim, você ainda o quer ajudar!

-Eu estou ajudando minha irmã! – Frisou ela apontando o dedo indicador no peito de Jack.

-Bem que sua mãe me disse uma vez que queria que você fosse igual a ela! Nas feições, vocês são parecidas, agora no senso de justiça, vai um longo espaço…-Perla baixou a cabeça, vencida.

-Eu sou mesmo uma fraca! – Sussurrou ela deixando escapar uma lágrima. Jack levantou a cabeça dela ao encontro de seus olhos negro.

-Você arriscou o bastante. Pôs-se num navio pirata sem saber se a iríamos ajudar e está se saindo bem como pirata. Sua mãe iria se orgulhar da filha que tem. – retrucou num tom franco, tocando de leve no nariz dela. – Tem é de deixar seu pai resolver os problemas dele e só se preocupar com sua irmã. Lembre-se: foi seu pai o causador da morte da sua mãe.

-Tem razão! – Perla sorriu, bebendo outro gole de rum.

-Desde quando a mocinha bebe? – indagou ele de sobrancelha empinada.

-Desde que descobri que não há aqui ninguém da realeza para eu impressionar, muito menos manter as aparências. Um brinde Jack…- gesticulando os seus dedos no ar, ele olhou á sua volta e roubou a garrafa a Ragetti. - …á liberdade

-Á liberdade, amor. – As duas garrafas tocaram-se e Perla sentou-se outra vez – E ao Pérola Negra.

-Ao Pérola Negra que, quando você reaver minhas cartas de Navegação, passará novamente para meu comando, bom não se esquecer disso. – rebateu Barbossa dando um amendoim ao macaco.

-Meros detalhes, caro Barbossa! – Contestou Jack descontraidamente, rodando a mão.

-Porquê que Jack está querendo pôr a garota contra o pai? – perguntou Gibbs bebendo, enquanto pensava naquela hipótese.

-Não sei! Existe pirata mais confuso que esse aí? – respondeu Barbossa cruzando os braços ao analisá-lo atentamente, enquanto Gibbs soltava um sorriso misterioso.

-Vamos dançar, capitão? – Sugeriu ela vendo Jack erguer a sobrancelha com tal proposta.

-Perla, amor… - pigarreou ele, com a mao fechada sobre a boca. – lamento informar, mas não há música nem animação para tais _emoções_…

-Que não seja esse o problema, vamos animá-lo então. Ragetti, Pintel, Marty, Mullroy e Murtogg façam a festa, a noite ainda é uma criança. – Ela correu até eles tentando-os puxar para o centro do navio.

-Ela está claramente bêbeda, Jack - Comentou Gibbs aproximando-se dele - não acha melhor pô-la a dormir?

-Deixe-a divertir-se, Gibbs. Não é todos os dias que vemos um membro da realeza cair de bêbedo. – Jack observou a situação e riu cinico. – Confesso que é bem engraçado…

Depois de ter conseguido arranjado um pouco de melodia, ouvindo os piratas cantarem aquela música que sua mãe cantava na época em que Perla era criança, ela dançou e cantou ao mesmo tempo, enquanto a garrafa de rum permanecia na mão.

-Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me / We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot / Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho / We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot / Drink up me 'earties, yo ho…

-Eu adoro esta música. – Confessou Perla sorrindo ao chegar perto de Jack – Venha dançar capitão.

-Vá capitão, aliás, não há mal algum acompanhar uma dama numa dança. – Aconselhou Gibbs estimulando-o

-Vou mais logo amor, estou só esclarecendo uns pontos aqui com o nosso caro amigo Gibbs. – Disse Jack lançando um olhar matador a Gibbs, que o devolveu com um sorriso forçado.

Jack viu-a a se afastar, começando a dançar animadamente ao som da música desafinada que os piratas cantavam. Ao vê-la assim, alegre e feliz depois de um dia como este, ou possivelmente sobre o efeito do álcool, Jack lançou um sorriso enigmático. De soslaio, Gibbs apreciava-o divertido, enquanto Jack baixava o olhar para a garrafa de rum, rodando-a entre os dedos, mas logo voltou a erguê-la. Seus olhos prenderam-se novamente sobre as feições da princesa, mas desta vez ela a fitava-a com carinho, coisa que Gibbs já não via a algum tempo.

-Ela é uma bela moça, Jack!

-Sim, de facto é! Parecida com a mãe… – Jack estava encostado ao corrimão da escada e coçou a cabeça desajeitadamente – Mas não é a beleza dela que me vai fazer desistir desse objecto, se é que me entende.

-Será que não Jack? Nem pela memória da Deanne Bonny, que ficaria extremamente decepcionada se descobrisse que o seu _amigo_ anda tramando a sua filha? – O capitão levou o dedo ao queixo de modo pensativo, até abrir ligeiramente sua boca.

-Vá rogar pragas á sua avó. Além do mais, Deanne já morreu á muito tempo e, pelo que sei, os mortos não cobram dividas, – Jack afastou-se, mas no meio do caminho, rodou os seus calcanhares, voltando. – Ou arhm _alguns, _se você me entende… – e foi então dançar com Perla.

**XxxXxxX**

De manha quando Perla acordou, ficou surpresa ao reparar que estava na cama de Jack. Atordoada, olhou para debaixo dos lençóis, apercebendo-se que estava vestida, o que a fez suspirar aliviada. A dor de cabeça, resultante da bebida, impedia de se recordar do que tinha acontecido ontem para parar na cabine do capitão. Rapidamente ela tratou de se levantar, olhando para o espelho, a modos de arranjar o seu cabelo sobre a bandana. De seguida, calçou as suas botas á pressa e tratou de ir á procura do capitão.

-Finalmente acordou, preguiçosa! Pensei que _vossa alteza_ estivesse dormindo a _sesta Real_ …

-O que eu estava fazendo em seus aposentos? – indagou Perla, confusa. - Eu não me lembro de nada! – Queixou-se ela levando as mãos à cabeça.

- Isso amor, foi de ter bebido feito uma condenada. E, como se não bastasse, na hora em que eu me fui retirar, você insistiu em me levar aos meus aposentos com medo que eu me perdesse no meu próprio navio. Lá dentro, você acabou por tombar na minha cama. – E com tom de sarcasmo continuou: - Uma maneira, deveras muito simpática, que você arranjou só para dormir com minha pessoa. – Ele sorriu ao vê-la arregalar os olhos. - Como fui um _nobre_ _cavalheiro_, deixei você dormir e estendi a rede.

-Pela virgem de Guadalupe, diga-me que não fiz isso! – Jack sorriu debochado ao vê-la completamente envergonhada. – Ai que vergonha.

-Considere a festinha de ontem uma despedida de solteiro oferecida pela tripulação. Não houve foi mulheres nuas em consideração a você, darling – retrucou Jack apontando seu dedo indicador para ela.

-Obrigada capitão, prometo lembrar-me disso na hora de dizer "sim" no altar…

-E você o ama? – intercalou Jack descaradamente, vendo-a ficar surpreendida.

-Desculpe?

-Estou a perguntar se você o ama? – Insistiu ele continuando a vê-la surpresa com a pergunta.

-Creio não ter bebido rum suficiente para permitir este tipo de conversa…

-É muito simples a resposta, é sim, não ou, quem sabe, talvez. – Perla ficou pensativa ao olhar para Jack.

-Eu…eu…eu não o amo se isso lhe diz respeito. Meu casamento foi arranjado, como maioria de todos os casamentos da realeza. – Ela emudeceu, pensativa. Ambos ficaram em silêncio até ele a encarar.

-O que você está pensando? - Jack apercebeu-se que Perla estava pensativa, enquanto mexia no seu anel.

-Estava pensando nele. – Jack revirou os olhos observando-a a rodar o anel no dedo.

-E diz você que não o ama. Está na cara, você está perdidamente apaixonada por ele…

-Creio, senhor Sparrow, que nada saiba sobre os meus sentimentos. – retorquiu Perla vendo-o esticar-lhe a mão com uma garrafa de rum. – Nós crescemos juntos e desde muito pequenos que estamos comprometidos. Tinha-mos os nossos segredos, códigos, mas ele sempre foi como um irmão para mim, e sempre confiou em mim, ao ponto de me dizer que era capaz de dar a vida para meu bem.

-Aôhh, o cara está mesmo apaixonado... – Perla deu um longo gole e devolveu a garrafa a Jack. Este aproximou-a do rosto, vendo-a quase vazia e, de volta, olhou para Perla com a sobrancelha erguida e boca aberta. –… e você entrando num estado de desespero só visto.

-Sabe que mais, você é o pior conselheiro amoroso que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. – Disse ela roubando a garrafa das mãos de Jack

-E você a pior princesa que eu já vi até agora, amor… – Disse ele sorrindo cinicamente

-Onde você está a ver essa princesa, querido? Eu prometo que, quando vir uma, eu lhe darei o seu recado…

-Folgada demais para o meu gosto, mas com um grande sentido de liberdade. – Murmurava Jack sozinho, vendo-a afastar-se com a SUA garrafa de rum e sentar-se nas escadas. – Tenho de trancar todo o rum e esconder a chaves, antes que ela lhe ponha a boca. Está se habituando por demais…

-Capitão, estamos chegando a Tortuga! – Comentou Ragetti apontando para a ilha.

-Óptimo! Tripulação já sabem o que fazer…tratem de atracar.

O navio atracou por fim, no cais quase lotado de Tortuga, que estava recheado de variados navios. Ao ver o navio aportar, Jack lembrou-se do casco que tinha sido quebrado naquela maldita tempestade

-Tentem dar um retoque no casco, que uma certa lady estragou

-Ora, ainda essa história! Jack isso trata-se. – Perla viu-o acariciar o navio, como um acaricia uma criança. – Basta um pouco de seiva e...

-Quando eu quiser um conselho seu, eu peço!

-Grosso! – Murmurou Perla preparando-se para sair do navio.

-Espere, ao menos leve alguém para … – Marty, Ragetti, Pintel Mullroy e Murtogg estavam se oferecendo para a guiarem em Tortuga – … não se perder!

-Muito obrigada senhores, fico contente por saber que ainda há pessoas com _boas maneiras_. – Concluiu ela sorrindo de desdém para Jack.

-Agora é que ela vai ficar insuportável.

-Jack ela…

-Ahh não Gibbs, não vai tomar o partido da P.E.A., pois não?

-Só ia dizer que Perla está conquistando toda a tripulação! Só achei estranho ela ainda não ter conseguido conquistar o capitão, ou será que já o conquistou?

-Vá ver se eu estou na esquina, vá. – Completou Jack revirando os olhos.

-Não são normais essas vossas súbitas discussões…

-Já acabou? – Interrompeu Jack vendo Gibbs dar ombros. – Óptimo, assim vou aproveitar para achar seiva e tratar o meu navio, antes que as minhas nobres mãos cometam um _Gibbscídio_!

Gibbs ficou no navio, enquanto Jack caminhava apressadamente, para algures que Gibbs tão bem sabia. De certo iria ter com Giselle e Scarlett ao habitual bar que ele tanto adorava.

**XxxXxxX**

Perla andava na companhia daqueles cinco homens. Estava finalmente em Tortuga! O lugar que tanto a sua mãe havia falado nas suas histórias. Realmente aquilo era uma espécie de fim de mundo, onde as pessoas faziam tudo o que queriam sem se importar com ninguém, andavam á porrada por um mero rastilho de pólvora e mulheres da vida oferecendo os seus encantos a quem quisesse. Aquele mundo era novo para ela, onde Perla via coisas que nunca tinha imaginado, nem mesmo quando ouvia sua mãe.

O passeio começou a ficar chato quando começou a ouvir Mullroy e Murtogg discutirem por causa de algo que ela não estava nem aí. Vendo que eles tinham parado em frente á porta de uma taberna para discutir, Perla aproveitou a distracção e correu para se afastar deles e se perder na multidão para não a acharem.

-A princesa? – Perguntou Ragetti olhando de um lado para o outro.

-Eu não estou vendo nada parecido com uma princesa, no meio desta porção de gente á minha volta. – Marty dava pinotes.

-Drogas, perdemos a princesa! Conheço alguém que nos vai arrancar as cabeças a sangue frio, se aparecermos sem ela. – Comentou Pintel volteando a sua cabeça.

-Vê, a culpa é sua... – Começou Murtogg dando um encontrão a Mullroy.

-Não a culpa é sua, você é que disse que Tortuga era lugar de bêbedo, eu apenas rebati, dizendo que não é só de bêbedo…

-Não está vendo gente bêbeda por todo o lado?

-Ora isso aí é outro….

-Vocês são capazes de parar com essas patetices, por um minuto? A princesa sumiu, por isso, vamos procurá-la, antes que o capitão descubra. – Disse Pintel andando para a frente.

-Eu achava preferível o capitão saber primeiro. – Quatro cabeças incrédulas manearam-se em direcção a Ragetti, que soltou um sorriso estúpido, ao acenar com a mão para eles.

-No dia em que a sua opinião contar par alguma coisa, aí sim, você terá a liberdade de opinar. – rebateu Pintel, revirando os olhos. – Agora vamos.

No bar ali perto, Jack dirigia-se descontraidamente até ao balcão para pedir um copo de rum. Lá, num canto encontravam-se duas pessoas que ele tão bem conhecia. Com um sorriso maroto ele moveu-se até elas.

-Scarlett, Giselle. – Ele dirigiu-se para elas de braços abertos, vendo-as aproximarem-se.

-Olhe quem é ele! – Giselle deu-lhe um tapa na cara. - Com que então você me mentiu…

-Com que então você não me ama…

-E acha-me gorda…

-E nunca foi a Bruxelas…

-CALMAAA AQUI NO PALHEIRO. – Berrou Jack farto de levar tabefes, continuando a ver elas de mãos no ar. – Percebam queridas, eu estava meio desorientado pelo meu navio ter desaparecido novamente, e acabei por descarregar em cima de vocês, minhas beldades. – Ele soltou um sorriso pelo canto da boca mostrando seus dentes de ouro, ao tempo que elas baixaram as mãos e as colocavam na cintura.

-Vendo os factos dessa maneira, Jack Sparrow, nós te daremos uma vigésima segunda oportunidade, – Jack juntou as mãos e começou a abaná-las em forma de agradecimento. – Então capitão, em que podemos ser úteis?

-Vocês sabem belezas, o que um pirata carece. – Elas sorriram uma para a outra e aproximaram-se dele, começando por fazer-lhe carícias no rosto.

-Capitão, capitão… – um grupo de cinco homens entrou na taberna.

-Bugger, mas o que se passa? O mundo vai se acabar é? Se é isso, deixem-me aproveitar bem os últimos minutos que tenho e beber o restante Rum. – Jack pegou na caneca que estava em cima do balcão.

-Capitão a princesa sumiu… – Jack expeliu todo o rum que tinha bebido.

-O quê? Será assim tão difícil cinco homens tomarem conta de uma criatura como ela? Foi vos pedida uma tarefa minimamente simples, e nem isso vocês conseguem fazer? – Eles entreolharam-se. – Vamos procurá-la. – Jack virou-se para as duas com um ar de pesar. – Minhas beldades do Oriente, infelizmente o dever me chama, lamento imenso. - Ele fez cara de cachorro abandonado. - Eu prometo não me esquecer de vocês…

-Com que então uma_ princesa,_ seu safado. – Scarlett puxou bem a mão atrás, dando-lhe um último estalo bem dado, fazendo Jack dobrar o rosto todo.

-É, essa eu acho que mereci. – Murmurou Jack pensativo, olhando para Pintel. – Vamos então procurar essa mocinha, antes que ela se ponha em confusão

**Oiii**

**Bom o capítulo ficou um pouco grandinho, mas é para vos recompensar do meu grande atraso. Agora que a escola começou, eu estou tentando reorganizar os horários de estudo e o tempo que tenho para escrever e ler as fics que estou seguindo. Está um pouco confuso, mas estou me desenrascando bem rs.**

**Quando ao capítulo, confesso que não gostei muito por ser um pouco monótono, mas foi isto que minha cabeça cansada conseguiu produzir nesta ultima semana, espero sinceramente que gostem.**

**Quando ao P.E.A. significa Princesa em apuros e um Gibbscídio é aquilo que retrata um homicídio á pessoa em questão, fazendo uma espécie de brincadeira com a junção do nome da pessoa e a palavra homicídio.**

**Bom quero, como sempre, agradecer de coração as fantásticas Reviews que me têm mandado, são elas que me têm dado força para ter um espacinho de tempo e continuar escrevendo, por isso, o meu obrigada á ****Roxane Norris, Ieda, Jane, Likha Sparrow, Bruno, Dorinha Pamella, Fini Felton. ****Peço novamente desculpa por não vos responder ás vossas Reviews **

**Próximo capitulo… "Encontros em Tortuga", por isso até ao próximo capitulo**

**Bjokas grandes e fikem bem**

**Taty Black**


	8. Encontros em Tortuga

Capitulo 7 – Encontros em Tortuga

**Capitulo 7 – Encontros em Tortuga!**

Perla caminhava livremente pelas ruelas apertadas de Tortuga, sempre olhando para trás, para se certificar que nenhum dos cinco piratas, que a acompanhavam até bem pouco tempo, viria atrás de si. Aquelas ruelas deram lugar a um mercado escuro onde as pessoas, mal-encaradas e sujas, mantinham um olhar sólido por todo o lado, em género de desconfiança. Pela ligeira movimentação lá designada, dava para notar que tinha sido dia de entrega de especiarias e os mercadores estavam repondo os seus stocks quase esgotados.

Perla atravessou-o com a maior das dificuldades, levando empurrões das pessoas que estavam claramente bêbedas e, assustada, Perla encarava o rosto das pessoas que lhe retribuíam um olhar árduo, como se ela fosse um ser anormal, algo diferente daquilo que estavam habituados a ver. Continuando com os seus passos firmes, Perla acelerou então mais o passo e apressou-se a sair dali, dando finalmente até á saída do mercado.

Perla inspirou com alguma dificuldade aquele ar mal cheiroso, e logo depois, expirou-o pausadamente. Olhando à sua volta, reparou que ali perto havia uma taverna bem iluminada, que por sinal parecia ser sossegada. De lá saiu um homem bem aparentado. Ela tentou focar a sua visão para observar melhor o tal homem que não lhe era desconhecido e, naquele momento, seu coração pareceu parar ao se perceber de quem era ele.

-Alessandro? – Perla viu-o despedir-se gentilmente de uns homens na porta, reparando que Alex não estava na deplorável companhia de Silver ou de seus guardas.

Rapidamente ela encostou-se a uma casa ali perto, observando-o cuidadosamente, enquanto pensava na hipótese de ir ou não ter com ele e contar-lhe tudo o que se passava, visto que Alex estava sozinho. Na sua cabeça passou-lhe também a hipótese de deixá-lo partir novamente, como se nunca o tivesse visto ali. Naquela hora percorreu-lhe um enorme receio de lhe contar tudo, e que Alessandro não fosse compreender os motivos pelos quais a levaram a sair de Siracusa sem ao menos deixar uma carta. Mas o receio maior era dele a levar dali para fora, de retorno para aquele maldito palácio. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ela lembrou-se que Alessandro sempre a tinha ajudado a fazer as maiores loucuras, então porquê que não a ajudaria em mais uma das suas maluquices? Além do mais, ele estava correndo perigo navegando com Silver, fosse ele querer matá-lo quando lhe desse na cabeça.

Seus pensamentos recaíram então sobre Jack! Não o podia deixar. Não agora que estava conseguindo aquilo que ela tanto precisava: de uma possível ajuda, fiável de preferência, e ao mesmo tempo a vida que ela sempre sonhou. Já para não falar que estava sendo uma experiência única navegar com Jack a seu lado.

Abanando a cabeça num acto de encorajar sua pessoas, Perla tomou então a atitude que achava certa. Saindo do meio da escuridão que aquela esquina da casa lhe proporcionava, resolveu então passar discretamente por Alessandro de cabeça baixa. Ele, que fitava o chão, olhou de relance para cima e deparou-se com aquele vulto mesmo á sua frente. Observou-o atentamente, tendo a impressão que conhecia aquele marujo de algum lado, talvez…

-Do Pérola Negra! Ei marujo? – Perla olhou-o através da sombra da aba do chapéu que tinha roubado a Jack, fazendo o comodoro reparar num certo brilho reluzente vindo directamente daquele olhar cor esmeralda. Perla fugiu. – Espere um momento!

Ao ver o marujo começar a correr, Alessandro seguiu-o sem mais demora, percebendo que ele estava arranjando uma manobra de diversão ao dirigir-se para o preenchido mercado. Foi difícil manter a vista nele, principalmente quando as pessoas de lá se iam pondo em frente dele, tapando-lhe completamente a visão. Perla tentava abrir espaço entre as pessoas, berrando para que estas saíssem da frente. Ela pensava se teria feito a escolha certa ao querer falar com Alessandro. Fosse o que fosse, ela tentaria sair dali continuando a penetrar no meio daquela gente que teimava em não sair da frente, tornando a passagem completamente difícil.

Quando finalmente estava alcançando a saída, Perla tropeçou no pé de um homem gordo que se tinha atravessado despropositadamente á sua frente. Este começou por xingar aquele ser que estava agora tombado no chão, continuando a sua caminhada sossegadamente. Aproveitando aquele fatal deslize, Alessandro parou diante dela, vendo-a toda suja de lama. Sem esperar, ele desembainhou a espada e apontou para o suposto garoto que estava deitado

-Nem mais um movimento garoto. – ordenou Alessandro continuando a observar cada movimento minúsculo do jovem. Vendo que ele permanecia quieto, Alex voltou a guardar a espada.

-Ahh droga! – Murmurou ela batendo com o punho no chão até sentir uma mão puxá-la para cima.

-Porque fugia de mim, marujo? – Alessandro limpou o rosto dela, ficando surpreendido. – Alteza! – Murmurou ele perplexo, fazendo uma pequena reverência

-Por amor da Virgem de Guadalupe, fale baixo comodoro e levante-se logo. Quer que toda a gente o oiça e fique sabendo que não sou tão marujo quanto parece?

-Claro que não! Ainda bem que a encontro, procurei-a por toda a parte. - Ele abraçou-a saudosamente, e Perla acabou por lhe retribuir o inesperado abraço – Seu pai está tão preocupado consigo… – Ele encarou o rosto dela. - Você está bem? Foi raptada? Molestaram você? O que faz aqui? Logo neste sítio de pirata. Você conseguiu fugir deles e está se escondendo? – inquiria ele não dando tempo para ela responder.

-Alessandro, não me aconteceu nada disso. Não tire conclusões precipitadas. Eu simplesmente tive os meus motivos para ter feito o que fiz, só preciso que me ouça. Por favor, você sempre foi meu amigo e sempre me ajudou…

-E que motivos foram esses que a levaram a se submeter a isto? – Sem dar tempo para ela responder ele voltou a abordá-la: – Peço imensa desculpa, mas vou levá-la de novo para Siracusa. – Ele pegou no braço dela, e começou a arrastá-la.

-Eu não vou a lado nenhum. – Indignada, Perla soltou-se grosseiramente do braço dele. – Eu descobri tanta coisa em antes de partir, e eu queria compartilhar isso com você, mas para isso, eu preciso que me escute por breves instantes, por favor. - Implorou ela vendo Alessandro concordar contrafeito.

-Está certo, vamos até ao porto. Lá estaremos melhor e assim você vai-me contando pelo caminho essa história.

-Isso que não seja uma estratégia simpática para me colocar dentro do navio daquele canalha do Silver, caro comodoro. Se assim for, você iria me levar a tomar atitudes drásticas… – Alessandro viu um certo brilho irónico naquele olhar, coisa que nunca tinha visto.

-Estou só cumprindo uma ordem sua, alteza! Se precisa falar comigo, porque não num lugar sossegado? – Ambos sorriram agradavelmente, e Alessandro fez um gesto para que Perla fosse á sua frente, seguindo-a.

Os dois seguiram calmamente o seu caminho, afastando-se definitivamente daquela confusão, apesar desta agora pertencer às alegres ruas de Tortuga, onde vários piratas disputavam com outros as suas riquezas em troca de uma garrafa de rum. A cada esquina podia-se ouvir o suar de um tiro perdido no ar, misturando-se com as risadas incontrolável das mulheres. Era neste ambiente que Perla, agora ao lado de Alessandro, ia contando tudo o que se tinha passado, desde a sua partida de Siracusa, frisando bem tudo o que sabia sobre Silver e escondendo-lhe por enquanto a parte que ele era imortal, até chegar á sua chegada em Tortuga com a tripulação do Pérola Negra. Alessandro escutava tudo aquilo abismado, ainda não acreditando no que ela estava contando. Parecia tudo tão surreal, tão fora do normal, que uma pessoa normal não poderia levar aquilo a sério. Os dois pararam de falar, quando viram uma prostituta ir em direcção a eles, o que fez Perla recuar um pouco atrás de Alessandro. Ele riu e deixou então bem claro que, aqueles dois homens perdidos da sua tripulação, não precisavam dos belos prazeres carnais daquela jovem mulher. A prostituta afastou-se contrariada, o que fez Perla bufar de alívio, continuando seu caminho para o Cais, onde estava repousando magnificamente o Pérola Negra.

-Foram esses os motivos que me levaram a sair do meu reino. – Ambos estavam chegando perto do Pérola Negra. -Eu não queria que ele te matasse!

-Você ficou preocupada comigo? – indagou ele soltando um vasto sorriso.

-É, fiquei! Minha vida não vale assim tanto Alex – Ela encarou-o carinhosamente – Por isso coloquei-me no primeiro navio que encontrei em busca de ajuda.

-Porque não me contou isto mais cedo? Poderíamos ter pensado noutra maneira de resolver as coisas…

-Eu julguei que você e meu pai fossem achar que eu estava louca…

-Claro que não Perla! Pensei que me conhecesse melhor. – Ele fez um rosto aborrecido.

-Eu sei que errei, e peço perdão Alex. Eu me precipitei na decisão que tomei, e esta aventura podia ter tomado proporções desagradáveis, mas eu estava de cabeça quente quando as tomei, eu não sabia que rumo havia de tomar.

-Eu mandarei um mandato de prisão para Silver…

-NÃO!! - Berrou Perla alterando-se. – Pela Virgem de Guadalupe, não faça isso! Ele pode-se vingar na minha irmã. Eu não a posso submeter a isso, não Estella que é tão frágil. – Ele a abraçou entre seus braços fortes a modos de a consolar.

-Você tem razão, temos de pensar noutro plano. Para isso, eu preciso que venha comigo no meu navio, poderemos manter Silver debaixo de olho…

-Eu não vou a lado nenhum com você, Alex. -Ela desprendeu-se gentilmente dos braços dele – Eu vou com eles. – advertiu firmemente num tom rude, fazendo Alex olhá-la surpreendido.

-Você vai estar manchando sua honra indo com esses malditos piratas. Imagine o que a Corte de Siracusa irá comentar quando isto chegar aos ouvidos do seu reino!

-Irão comentar que segui as pegadas da minha mãe, e para mim não há maior honra e orgulho do que ouvir isso! – retrucou mostrando orgulho naquilo que dizia – Eles estão-me acudindo Alex, e Jack sabe quem me pode realmente ajudar nesta situação…

-Já está tratando o capitão pelo primeiro nome é?

-Pelo amor da virgem de Guadalupe, será que dá para confiar em mim e me deixar achar essa Mão de Midas em paz? – Alessandro ficou inquieto, mas Perla acalmou-o ao passar a mão no rosto dele – Peço isto como um presente de casamento.

-Só se eu for junto! – Ele aproximou-se de Perla colocando-lhe a mão na cintura e pegando na mão dela, que ainda permanecia no rosto dele.

-E como vai fazer com o Silver? Ele vai desconfiar …

-Não se preocupe, eu trato de dar um jeito nisso. O pior será se o _grande_ Capitão Sparrow não me deixar embarcar.

-Ele aceitará.

Sem ela contar, o comodoro aproximou os lábio dos dela num beijo delicado, demonstrando o carinhoso que nutria por ela. Perla colocar-se em bicos de pé ao sentir Alex puxá-la mais contra si, correspondendo aquele beijo inesperado.

Alguém aproximava se num passo acelerado, acompanhado por cinco inconfundíveis piratas. Jack ainda procuravam a princesa por todos os sítios possíveis e imaginários, mas sem nenhum resultado. Praguejando contra os incompetentes piratas que o seguiam, ele revolveu voltar ao Pérola Negra para buscar mais reforços. No Cais, Jack estranhou quando viu dois homens perto da tábua do Pérola se beijando. Por coincidência um deles vestia um casaco igual ao seu, e para surpresa o chapéu também. O chapéu que ele não tinha no cimo da cabeça.

-Perla? – Com a sobrancelha arqueada, Jack parou bruscamente ao deparar-se com a situação.

Como Perla poderia estar beijando alguém que não conhecia? Jack sentiu como se tivesse levado um murro no estômago, o que o fez acordar de algo que pensou ter imaginado. Os cinco piratas olharam para o capitão, analisando a expressão imprecisa no rosto dele. Naquele instante, Jack elevou as mãos até ao peito, caminhando em direcção ao casal.

-Com que então, a mocinha desaparece para andar aos beijos com o primeiro que aparece? – Com o seu passo característico, ele foi-se chegando até eles. – Acho que me deve uma explicação, depois de ter feito uma busca completa à ilha. – Alessandro virou-se na direcção de Jack, que abriu a boca, surpreso. - Aôh, seu mais que tudo _noivo_. – Ele fez uma careta discreta – Eu não queria _interromper nada,_ sério! Vou deixar vocês mais…_á vontade_ se assim desejam.

-Jack desculpe, eu não sabia que…

-Estou esperando você lá em cima _alteza_ – intercalou ele sem mais nada dizer. Jack seguiu para o seu navio, onde estava Barbossa de braços cruzados, rindo da cara de Jack.

-Pelos sete mares Jack, parece que viu o diabo em pessoa! – Debochou Barbossa num tom elevado, controlando seu riso.

-É, você é muito parecido com ele, sabe? Fora que você é mais barrigudo, alto e um pouco arqueado– Barbossa olhou-se, arqueando a sobrancelha – Agora saia da minha frente alma penada!

-Jack…- "_Oh não, ela não_." Jack virou seus calcanhares em direcção á voz e viu Perla de mão dada com o comodoro – Jack por favor, eu queria lhe pedir uma coisa.

-Darling, se você vem pedir para casar aqui no meu navio, lamento mas já não realizo casamentos. Fale com o Barbossa, – e em tom de segredo ele concluiu: - Ele sim, é especialista nisso…

-Não é nada disso, eu só queria informar que meu noivo irá com nós.

-Creio que está se esquecendo de algum importante senhorita…

-Que é você o CAPITÃO e é você quem decide quem vai ou não no SEU navio…

-Uma pequena correcção: MEU navio. – Todos olharam perplexo para Barbossa em silêncio. – Pode prosseguir, _alteza_. – Ela voltou seu olhar para Jack.

-Jack, eu preciso de Alessandro comigo. – Pediu ela num tom de apelo, apanhando Jack de surpresa ao ouvir aquilo. – Ele é de confiança e precisa vir com a gente antes que passe pela cabeça de Silver matá-lo.

-Ahhh, eu cuspi no túmulo da minha avó, só pode! – Jack foi até eles e olhou o comodoro de cima a baixo com desdém até prosseguir. – Bem-vindo a bordo, comodoro Ramirez!

-Obrigado, senhor Sparrow. – Ele virou-se para Perla. – Eu volto já, vou falar com o Lord Silver.

-Tome cuidado, por favor. – Alessandro sorriu e beijou-lhe a mão, saindo de seguida.

-Só espero que o seu _querido mais que tudo_ _noivo_ não vote tudo a perder. Savvy? – resmungou Jack sério, virando costas e indo em direcção á sua cabine

-Tem mesmo a certeza que quer levar o noivo dela no navio? Não se esqueça que assim serão dois que você terá de _despachar_ e olhe que o noivo dela não é tão ingénuo quanto parece… – comentou Barbossa baixinho, vendo Jack passar-lhe ao lado sem nada dizer. – Você é que sabe, meu caro.

Perla permaneceu imóvel ao ver Jack afastar-se irritado. Vê-lo daquele jeito fê-la sentir-se estranha, com uma espécie de sentimento de culpa que Perla mal conseguia explicar para ela própria. Sabia que não estava fazendo nada de mal ao levar o seu noivo, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se mal por isso, como se aquela viagem tivesse sido só destinada para Jack e ela, e não houvesse lugar para mais ninguém, a não ser a tripulação. Vendo o olhar concentrado de Barbossa na sua pessoa, Perla desviou o seu olhar sentindo-se incomodada, e farta de se martirizar por algo que nem ela mesma sabia, decidiu ir falar com o capitão para esclarecer as coisas, indo até á cabine principal.

-Jack. – Perla abriu a porta lentamente encontrando-o sentado, com os pés sobre a mesa, uma em cima da outra, rodando entre os dedos o gargalo da garrafa de rum. – O comodoro chegou! – Mentiu ela a modo de puxar assunto com ele. Não sabia como o abordar sobre o que se estava passando.

-Óptimo! Diga-lhe que o Capitão Jack Sparrow lhe manda comprimentos. – retrucou numa voz mordaz misturado com uma expressão cínica, continuando a rodar a garrafa. – Agora dê meia volta e feche a porta.

-Jack… – Ela fecha a porta.

-A intenção era fechar a porta, com você do lado inverso dela, não com você aqui dentro…

-O que se passa consigo? – Perguntou ela encarando-o, séria. - Está estranho.

-E você está redondamente errada, porque comigo não se passa absolutamente nada, estou incrivelmente bem! – Informou ele dando finalmente um gole de rum.

-Ficou chateado pelo facto de meu noivo vir com a gente? – Ele bufou descaradamente, levantando-se da mesa e arribando as mãos.

-Não, só fiquei irritado por ter dispensado a companhia de duas belas damas para ir atrás de _vossa_ _alteza_, que andava aos beijinhos e abraços com o seu noivo. Rica maneira de desfrutar a estadia nesta ilha, se me permite dizê-lo.

-Não foi intencional, lhe garanto. Eu encontrei no caminho e achei que ele deveria saber a verdade. Alessandro cria até que eu fosse com ele…

-Então, porque não vai com o seu _querido mais que tudo noivo_, no vosso _querido ninho do amor_ procurar essa _querida Mão de Midas_, enquanto eu vou ter com as minhas _querida amigas_ que estão me esperando … - ele apontou as mãos para a porta.

-Porque você prometeu que me ajudaria, e não tenho intenções de sair daqui sem a sua prometida ajuda, savvy?

-Ridícula imitação, mas mesmo assim, fico lisonjeado… – Perla viu ele virar costas para ela e suspirou indignada.

-Jack compreenda, eu não planeei isto. Mas ele é uma ajuda valiosa para nós e seria incapaz de nos trair.

-Sabe darling. – Ele virou-se de rompante, sisudo. - Eu aprendi a não confiar em ninguém, e que traição é uma palavra propriamente corrente no meu vocabulário. – Informou Jack abanando as mãos no ar, à medida que a garrafa ia arremessando pequenas gotas de rum no ar.

-Dignidade também podia pertencer ao seu vocabulário. – rebateu, enfadada. - Se for a pensar que todo o mundo te vai trair, você se fecha no seu próprio mundo e não deixa ninguém penetrar nele, a não ser a sua única confidente: uma garrafa de rum. É só isso que você vai ter.

-É quem lhe disse que não é isso mesmo que eu quero? Eu, o meu mundo e o meu rum. – Perla bufou e revirou os olhos impaciente

-Você tem de aprender a confiar nas pessoas e deixar esses seus ressentimentos de lado. – Ela andou em direcção á porta e virou novamente para ele. – Ahh e mais uma coisa. Se pensa que eu estou levando Alex para ter algum tipo de _diversão_, visto ele ser meu noivo, esqueça porque isso não vai acontecer.

-Aye, vou fazer que acredito nisso. – Agora irrita, Perla moveu-se aceleradamente até ele, agarrando-lhe o braço, virando-a para si.

-Eu estou sendo sincera com você!

Jack olhou fundo nos olhos dela, abrindo ligeiramente a boca. Era como se nos olhos de Perla trespassasse a alma pura daquela garota, o que o fez, pela primeira vez, sentir-se mal com tudo o que lhe estava fazendo, inclusive mentindo-lhe deliberadamente. Já Perla sentiu seu corpo tremer com aquele olhar penetrante, como se ele estivesse lendo sua alma só com um olhar, e a qualquer momento fosse descobrir os seus segredos mais sórdidos, o que a deixou sem reacção.

-Vamos até lá fora cumprimentar o seu querido noivo – proferiu ele a modos de desviar aquela situação comprometedora. Ela anuiu, e logo saíram até lá fora, mas não se encontrava lá comodoro nenhum – O seu noivinho não devia estar aqui? – Perla tentou achar uma desculpa para dar, mas para sua sorte Alessandro apareceu.

-Alex, você foi rápido. Que desculpa você deu para não ir com ele?

-Apenas não dei. – Ela ficou confusa. – No caminho pensei que devia ir embora desta ilha sem nada lhe dizer, antes que Silver fizesse perguntas ás quais eu não poderia responder. Teremos é partir ainda hoje. – Perla olhou para Jack, esperando uma reacção.

-Atitude inteligente e correcta Comodoro, mas acho que se esqueceu de que quem decide alguma coisa no navio é o Capitão, ou seja esta humilde pessoa que está falando com vocês. Por acaso tem sorte de partilhar a mesma ideia que eu… – Jack virou para a tripulação. – Tripulação, o Pérola está pronto para zarpar? – Todos afirmaram. – Óptimo, vamos desembarcar então.

-Capitão, onde ficaremos acolhidos?

-Eu tenho um aposento bem pequeno nos fundos deste navio…

-Ahhh seu cachorro, é preciso ter muita cara de pau.

-Ela está falando comigo? – Perguntou Jack arregalando os olhos ao fazer-se de despercebido.

-Durante noites dormi em cima daqueles trapos velhos que tresandavam a rum, e agora você tem a cara de pau de dizer que este navio tem mais que um aposento!

-Darling, você dormiu lá porque quis, ninguém te obrigou. Você nunca me perguntou se eu tinha quartos, nem nunca se mostrou _interessada em saber_, por isso, pensei que tivesse gostado dos _aposentos Reais_ que eu lhe proporcionei. – Provocou Jack com a cara mais descarada possível

Perla cerrou os punhos ao se aperceber que ele estava se vingando dela por Perla nunca lhe ter dito que tinha noivo. Jack usava uma ironia que fez referência às anteriores palavras dela, na altura em que ambos tinham falado, pela primeira vez, de seu noivo. Perla fechou o rosto, pronto a atacá-lo de novo.

-Ora seu… – Alessandro segurou-a pela cintura, evitando que ela atacasse o capitão.

-Bom como estava dizendo, antes de ser interrompido por uma certa lady, seu aposento será esse, comodoro. Espero que aproveite a estadia aqui no Pérola.

-Não me diga que vai continuar a deixar dormindo naqueles trapos.

-Você dormirá na minha cama, se preferir. Já dormiu uma vez, de certo não achará estranho dormir novamente. – Perla fitou Jack de modo apreensivo, já Alessandro deitou um olhar fulminante em Jack. – Calma filho, não se passou nada demais. Eu tenho uma rede lá que dá perfeitamente para mim. E não se preocupe, eu não tenho interesse nenhum na sua _princesa de conto de fada_, mate…

-Muito menos eu, num pirata sem vergonha como você. – Defendeu-se Perla fazendo-lhe uma careta.

-Palavra de pirata para mim nunca valeu nada, mas eu confio em Perla. E já que ela confia em você, por alguma razão deve ser. Agora, fique avisado capitão, se você tocar num único fio de cabelos dela, você se irá arrepender por isso, ficamos claros?

-Claros que nem água comodoro. – Jack elevou as suas mãos sobre os ombros e com os dois dedos indicadores ele apontou para Alessandro. – Agora que estamos todos em família, ou _quase em família_, vamos aproveitar este momento de harmonia para partir ainda hoje. Quanto mais depressa chegamos á _senhora_ _Turner,_ melhor. – Jack rodopiou seus calcanhares e foi em direcção ao leme.

-Você se habitua a ele Alex. Jack não é má pessoa, tem é um feitio insuportável, mas isso dobrasse bem devagarinho. – Comentou Perla, vendo Jack subir as escadas para o castelo de popa, resmungando sozinho com os seus gestos típicos. Ela adorava vê-lo assim, por isso, soltou um sorriso prolongado quando o viu agarrar no leme. – E será ele que nos irá ajudar. - Sim, agora podia dizer que iria começar aquilo que a tinha levado aquele navio e isso fê-la suspirar fundo, expirando pausadamente ao sentir um nervosinho miúdo na barriga.

-É certo levarmos o garoto? – averiguou Gibbs vendo lá em baixo os dois sorrirem um para o outro.

-E acha que me agrada a ideia de levar um intruso no meu navio…

-Intruso ou _concorrente_? – ironizou Gibbs, no qual Jack estreitou o olhar em direcção ao primeiro imediato.

-Acho que estamos tendo aqui algum tipo de _problema_ que eu ainda não consegui captar, caro Gibbs! O que você quis dizer tecnicamente com isso? – Perguntou Jack lançando o olhar para o horizonte, com uma sobrancelha arregalada.

-Ora, o que está óbvio. Ele é noivo dela, e ela não o ama, por conseguinte, você não deixa de lançar olhares para a garota, olhares nos quais ela corresponde docemente. – Murmurou Gibbs vendo Perla olhar para Jack, com um agradável sorriso.

-Você andou bebendo Rum sem minha autorização, foi?

-Não capitão! Só andei reparando naquilo que está na cara, acho que o único que ainda não percebeu esse facto foi você que, sinceramente, devia pensar nisso! – Gibbs saiu, deixando o capitão em silêncio, observando Alessandro e Perla, que estavam curvados sobre a amurada, falando sobre coisas que só eles sabiam.

-Gibbs está louco, estão todos loucos aqui, sem excepção…até eu estou louco. Resumindo, isto é um navio de loucos – Resmungava ele sozinho. – Estou morto para pegar essa Mão de Midas e despachar esses dois…aí sim, Gibbs me dará razão. – Ele fixou-se num ponto fixo e se lembrou do dia em que tinha dançado com Perla no navio.

**Flashback**

_-Prometa que me protegerá, caso alguma coisa corra mal? Sozinha nunca conseguirei lidar com uma situação de perigo. Como você diz, eu nasci apenas para estar sentada num trono e ouvir conselhos de um homem que me obriga a fazer coisas que não quero…_

_-Você é mais do que isso, amor. – sussurrou Jack apertando mais a cintura dela contra si. – Você é filha de Deanne Bonny! Se sua mãe fosse viva, ela iria sentir orgulhar da filha que tem. _

_-Jack, você não me prometeu…_

_-E é preciso prometer? Pensei que ajudando você estava dando essa prova de confiança._

_-Como é que eu sei que você não me irá trair a qualquer momento…_

_-Você está se esquecendo de uma coisa importante amor, eu sou o capitão Jack Sparrow, Savvy? – Ela estremeceu ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo no seu ouvido._

_-Eu sei, por isso estou duvidando de você, amor. – Sorriu ela lançando um olhar dócil para Jack._

**Fim flashback**

-Vou ter de te arrancar dos meus pensamentos, amor. – Ele desceu até á cave de rum, abrindo-a com a sua inseparável chaves. Ao ver aquilo cheio, suspirou, e pegou a primeira garrafa que lhe apareceu. – Vamos lá te tirar dos meus terríveis pensamentos doçura.

-Quem é que você vai tirar dos pensamentos? – Perguntou Perla assustando Jack

-Minha avó! Ela veio-me visitar espiritualmente, então eu decidi tirá-la dos meus pensamentos….

-Obrigada Jack, por tudo. – Agradeceu Perla sorrindo, interrompendo o raciocínio mais sem lógica dele. Já Jack arregalou os olhos ao ver a mão dela pousar na sua.

Todos os pensamentos de honra, ou os que lhe restava, fugiram-lhe. Jack começou por se deixar levar pelo desejo agradável do momento: o que como seria ter uma mulher, como Perla, ao seu lado. O olhar dele estava preso ao dela e seus lábios, alinhados numa linha fina, crispavam desajeitadamente. Com atenção, Jack observou cada traço característico dela, sorrindo maliciosamente com os pensamentos impróprios que teve.

Naquela cave não se encontrava mais um pirata ou uma princesa e sim, dois seres humanos observando-se curiosamente, na expectativa que um dos dois fosse falar ou reagir a qualquer momento. Perla continuava com aquele belo sorriso a bailar-lhe nos lábios e, sem Jack contar, ela suspirou nervosamente, tomando a iniciativa de encostar os seus lábios nos de Jack, esperando que ele reagisse. Abismado, Jack correspondeu-lhe ansiosamente ao beijo, puxando-a cada vez mais contra si à medida que lhe segurava cuidadosamente a nuca.

No ardor da situação, na mente de Jack surgiu-lhe o pensamento de como uma garota como Perla, ainda para mais noiva de um comodoro, poderia estar beijando um pirata como ele! Já Perla desfrutava o momento delicado, sentindo as mãos fortes dele a segurarem com mais força, enquanto o beijo se tornava mais intensamente, como se suas línguas transmitissem as palavras que não estavam sendo ditas naquele instante. Parecia que nenhum dos dois conseguia controlar o que se estava passando ali e, ofegante, ela afastou-se docemente.

Perla baixou o olhar, sentindo o silêncio prevalecer na cave durante alguns segundos que pareceram uma eternidade. Ela abanou levemente a cabeça, como quem luta contra os seus pensamentos e roubou a garrafa das mãos de Jack, que continuava surpreso com aquilo. Sem mais nada dizer, Perla afastou-se a passos lentos e quando chegou á porta olhou uma única vez para trás vendo a figura imóvel de Jack, que a via afastar depois daquele inexplicável beijo, voltou a seguir em frente, deixando Jack sem reacção possível.

**Perla saindo fora da casca rs…Agora com o querido noivo dela no navio, será que Jack irá ter paz? Será que Alessandro irá fazer a vida de Jack num inferno ou será simplesmente o contrário?**

**Mais um capítulo prontinho, e embora não desenvolva grandes detalhes para o avançar da história, espero de coração que tenham gostado e me deixem uma pequena opinião, para deixarem uma pequena autora contente por saber o que vocês acharam deste capítulo.**

**Quero agradecer ás pessoas que têm sido a minha fonte de energia para continuar escrevendo esta fic, mesmo que eu não esteja gostando do rumo da história…** **Roxane Norris, Bruno, Dorinha, Jane, Ieda, Likha Sparrow, Fini Felton, Jessica Sparrow Turner,**** agradeço mesmo do fundo do coração vossas review e o apoio que me têm dado, a vocês o meu obrigada**

**Bom, eu ainda não planejei o próximo capítulo, por isso não há título, por enquanto rs**

**Bjokas meninas e menino e até ao próximo capítulo**

**Taty Black**


	9. Mentes confusas

**Capitulo 8 – Mentes confusas!**

Quando o navio estava já em alto mar, prontos para se dirigir ao seu itinerário inicial, Singapura, Perla encontrava-se sentada no último degrau das escadas, que ligavam o convés superior ao castelo de poupa, agarrada á garrafa de rum que tinha roubado de Jack. Observava silenciosamente o céu estrelado, que brilhava tão intensamente quanto a própria lua que estava em quarto crescente. Aquela sim, era a vida que Perla sempre tinha sonhado, parecia que as histórias de sua mãe estavam se tornando realidade, e ela podia sentir cada emoção fluir na usa pele, esperando cada momento que ainda estava para vir. Podia dizer que estava adorando a viajem, a tripulação, o navio e…podia dizer que estava gostando da companhia do capitão, que tinha subido á bem pouco tempo para o leme, não notando na presença sossegada de Perla. Ela tinha reparado que Jack ainda parecia meio atordoado com o que tinha acontecido na cave, e isso notou-se pela maneira que ele tinha subido as outras escadas. Ela soltou um sorriso discreto para não chamar a atenção dele e acabou por suspirar folgadamente ao pensar que era aquele feitio que, de um forma inexplicável, tanto a atraía. Perla deu um gole profundo ao ver Jack aparecer em sua mente, e um tremor pareceu-lhe percorrer o corpo todo, como algo fora do controle

No meio dos seus pensamentos, ela olhou concentradamente para a garrafa de cor âmbar e lembrou-se então do beijo que tinha dado a Jack! Como tinha tido coragem para tal? Porque o tinha dado? Porque não tinha conseguido resistir? Perla passou a mão pela cabeça e olhou para o infinito, pensando que aquele tinha sido um beijo de agradecimento por tudo o que Jack estava fazendo por ela, só isso. Ela tentou mentalizar-se disso ao repeti-lo durante várias vezes dentro da sua própria cabeça, que ia sendo invadida pela figura de Jack, intacto na cave, sem qualquer reacção, mas aos poucos essa imagem foi substituída por Alessandro que sorria…e isso sim, fê-la sentir remorsos. Alex ainda era seu noivo e tinha-lhe um enorme respeito…talvez fosse a única coisa que conseguia segurar aquele noivado durante tanto tempo. Nunca tinha sentido amor por ele e sempre lhe deixou isso claro, mas mesmo assim ele respeitou os sentimentos dela, resolvendo arriscar em algo mais profundo, como o seu casamento. Ela deu mais um gole prolongado, fechando os olhos e colocando a mão na testa…e pensou se era certo continuar a alimentar esperanças de Alex, ou se seria melhor cortar o mal pela raiz o mais depressa possível para que ele não sofresse mais tarde, pois Perla sabia que, apesar do respeito que ela nutria por ele, não era o suficiente para aguentar um casamento sem amor sobretudo por sua parte, e isso, tornaria ambos infelizes já para não dizer que o seu casamento não teria grande futuro.

Perla deu fé que, durante toda a viagem, não era Alessandro que vinha ocupando seus pensamentos e sim Jack, com aquele jeito meio estouvado e as suas manias de durão. Ela sorriu desajeitadamente…por mais que tentasse evitar pensar nele era comprovativamente impossível pois ele estava tão presente, tanto no navio como em sua atormentada mente. Como quem tenta roubar um pouco de sua atenção e proclama-se dono de seus pensamentos mais dóceis e insanos, deixando-a desconfortada pelo facto de Jack estar tendo esse efeito sobre ela. Pelo avaliar da situação em que se encontrava, Perla não sabia bem o porquê disso, ela sempre tinha deixado claro que o detestava e o achava insuportável, mas de uma súbita hora ela queria estar perto dele e arranjar qualquer maneira de o tocar ou falar com ele, como uma espécie de ritual satírico, que atormenta sua mente quase insana. Sua cabeça estava numa confusão total, o que a fez suspirar bruscamente e beber novamente o liquido ardente que se encontrava na garrafa, que escorregava amargamente pela sua garganta

-Perla! – Uma voz acordou-a de seus pensamentos. - Desde quando você bebe bebida de pirata? – Perguntou Alessandro perplexo ao apreciar a cena.

-Desde que possivelmente virei um, não está vendo? – Respondeu ela grosseiramente

-Você nunca falou assim, isso já deve ser o álcool falando por si. Agora venha, eu vou levar você para os seus aposentos. – Alessandro tentou levantar Perla que fez corpo duro

-Eu não preciso de ajuda! Ahh Alex, apesar de não parecer eu estou me sentindo muito bem assim. Esta foi a vida que pedi a Deus, por favor, não estrague tudo agora. – Perla levantou-se. – Está vendo? Eu estou óptima. – De repente desequilibrou-se e caiu nos braços de Alessandro

-Se a vida que pediu a Deus era andar a cair de bêbada, óptimo porque você conseguiu.

-A vida que pedi foi uma vida de liberdade e sem restrições, onde eu pudesse dar a minha opinião, fazer o que quisesse e aprender coisas novas, coisas que num palácio nos ocultam e proíbem. Alex, só lhe peço uma coisa, deixe-me ter o meu momento de liberdade e viver a vida tal como sempre sonhei

-Faça como você quiser, mas por favor não mude sua maneira de ser. Eu não quero perder a doce mulher pelo qual me apaixonei, e principalmente aquela amiga que sempre me apoiou e ajudou – Perla olhou para o chão, como se aquelas palavras lhe tivessem batido directas no coração – já para não falar que a Corte de seu pai iria fazer duras criticas ao seu novo comportamento. Você precisa manter a personalidade que sempre manteve em Siracura…

-Eu não estou em lugar para me servir de tais etiquetas, não vou tratar por vossas excelências piratas que toda a vida foram tratados como vagabundos e não vou andar de sapatinhos de salto alto e um vestido formal só para agradar as vistas a um bando de homem que não tem nada que fazer! Você vai conhecer uma nova Perla, uma mulher um pouco diferente da que você conheceu em Siracura. – Ele fitou-a preocupado, aquilo só podia ser o Rum a falar por ela. – Não se preocupe, eu não tenciono mudar com você, alias, você é meu noivo, um Comodoro Real. – Ela marcou bem a palavra cheia de ironia, dando uma volta completa a ele

-Antes de ser Comodoro, alteza, eu já era seu amigo á muito tempo Perla! E se você quer mudar só para agradar aos seus novos amigos, isso é consigo, mas acredite que lutarei para trazer você á razão! - Perla revirou os olhos

-Bom eu vou dormir. – Com a mão, Alex levantou a cabeça dela para cima e beijou sua testa. Perla não o encarou e baixinho despediu-se – Boa Noite.

-Boa noite. – Ao vê-la entrar pela porta ele lembrou-se – Ahh e Perla, e se aquele capitão tocar em você, por favor, grite que eu irei ter com você

-Não se preocupe, eu sei me defender sozinha. – Sem esperar resposta, ela abriu a porta do porão e entrou

Jack encontrava-se no leme, na companhia Barbossa e Gibbs, que estavam recebendo as ultimas indicações do capitão antes de se retirar para os seus aposentos. No entanto, a conversa foi cortada ao apreciarem aquela pequena discussão entre Perla e Alessandro que acabou na hora em que Jack viu ela se despedir do noivo.

-Éhhh Jack, quem manda você trazer no navio mulher com noivo? – Comentou Barbossa num tom brando, mas provocador. – Eu achava menos embaraçoso na altura em que não passava só da Giselle e da Scarlett, menos preocupações, mais tapas… mas não, o Grande Capitão Jack Sparrow sempre gostou de penetrar-se bem no meio de casais apaixonados e comprometidos

-Fique sabendo caro Barbossa, eu não preciso de mulheres comprometidas. Se você quer saber eu já tive várias mulheres, desde o hemisfério norte ao sul, em cada porto eu deixei uma… contando com minha querida Arabella. – Jack fez um olhar nostálgico. – Na época em que tivemos juntos ou quase juntos, isso antes de eu lhe roub... er... confiscar a taberna em que ela servia… – Continuava ele perdido na linha de seus pensamentos – Fora, é claro, outras mulheres que eu já engatei apenas com o meu irresistível charme. Aprenda comigo caro Hector, nenhuma mulher consegue resistir aos encantos do Capitão Jack Sparrow isso é óbvio demais. – Ele olhou Barbossa de cima a baixo, como quem tira medidas. - Agora quanto a você…nunca te vi nem com mulheres comprometidas, nem solteiras muito menos prostitutas. Onde estão seus dotes masculinos Hector? – Respondeu Jack ironicamente á provocação de Barbossa, que se sentiu ridicularizado perante aquilo, e reafirmou sua posição

-Meus dotes masculinos, como você os chama, não são para aqui chamados. O facto é que eu ainda não te vi preencher este navio com mulheres praticamente solteiras. Você só serve mesmo para fazer serviços a madames que têm outro tipo de entretimentos com outros tipo de seres másculos que não você, ou seja, não sei o que você ganha com isso tudo.

-Se eu arranjei esta princesa com um brinde másculo, foi derivado ao tesouro que ela nos poderá proporcionar, acho que isso é o suficiente. Savvy? – Os dois pigarrearam ao mesmo tempo, fazendo Jack elevar a sobrancelha e fazer um gesto com as mãos. – Pensem nisso... – Quando viram Jack virar costas e afastar-se, começaram a fazer comentários

-Aii capitão, está uma noite tão fria, não quer vir para esta cama espaçosa para se aquecer… – Gozou Barbossa fazendo uma voz mais fina

-O meu instinto para criaturas femininas diz que você precisa de uns braços fortes para lhe aquecer esta noite! – Continuou Gibbs imitando supostamente Jack que rodou os calcanhares

-Eu acho que isso é tudo pura inveja, porque eu vou dormir perto de algo realmente belo, ao contrário de vocês que vão dormir á beira de homens que além de feios, tresandam a rum e ressonam feito porcos. Agora com licença – Respondeu Jack descendo as escadas indo directo para os seus aposentos, deixando os dois no castelo de popa

-Jack sempre teve gosto requintado mestre Gibbs… – Falou por fim Barbossa tomando o controlo do leme. - Primeiro foi a filha do governador de Port Royal, agora é a filha do rei de Siracusa. De facto Jack tem vindo a superar-se a cada dia que passa com esses gostos refinados, para ser mais exacto

-É verdade mestre Barbossa, mas deixe-me frisar que pela senhorita Turner ele só sentiu uma atracção, embora tenha sido intensa e demorosa para passar. Agora com Perla, eu acho que ele vai aprofundar mais essa atracção

-Será? – Barbossa soltou um sorriso debochado. – Capitão Jack Sparrow, famoso por não saber o que quer, irá se deixar levar pelos prazeres carnais de um rabo de saias Real? Duvido muito mestre Gibbs, o que está em jogo não é só uma princesa em apuros, e sim um tesouro que poucos sabem o seu valor. Qualquer idiota que se preze deixaria o coração de lado, se é que Jack Sparrow tem coração, e deixaria se guiar pelas margens de um bem material mais plausível e reluzente, se é que me entende.

-Jack sabe muito bem o que está em jogo, por isso, essa luta de pensamentos que o está deixando louco. Por um lado, ele deseja ter algo reluzente em suas mãos, mas por outro, ele deseja provar o gosto de ter uma mulher como Perla ao seu lado, mesmo que seja impossível, pois ela é uma princesa e terá de aportar novamente em Siracusa depois da missão acabar. – Gibbs meteu a mão no queixo, pensando bem naquele assunto – Jack sempre gostou de um bom desafio, e não se esqueça que o fruto proibido é sempre o mais apetecido.

-Falta saber de qual desses dois frutos, Jack aprecia mais, não é verdade? – Num tom de ironia Barbossa sorriu. - Aposto a minha parte de rum, que Jack não vai cumprir o que prometeu á garota. – Propôs ele em desafio

-E eu aposto a minha parte de rum, em como ele vai cumprir e ainda vai ajudar a princesa a libertar a sua irmã…-Respondeu Gibbs, apertando a mão a Barbossa –Jack tornou-se num bom homem, por isso aposto nele

-Cada um aposta naquilo que crê, meu caro. Não se esqueça que Jack ainda tem um mísero acordo comigo que ainda o faz capitão deste navio por um fio. Se ele o quebra, eu lhe juro que o farei governador da próxima ilha que passamos

-Você nunca aceitou o facto de Jack ser mais engenhoso que você, mestre Barbossa e isso notasse pelo facto de você não estar comandando este navio como sempre quis. – Barbossa sentiu o veneno daquelas palavras. – Tome isso em conta, senão quem será governador do próximo ilhéu será você, meu caro. – Dito aquilo, Gibbs desceu as escadas satisfeito

Em simultâneo àquela conversa, Jack abriu silenciosamente a porta dos seus aposentos e viu Perla sentada na cómoda. Já não estava mais usando a bandana branca sobre sua cabeça e delicadamente penteava seus longos cabelos encaracolados, tendo uma certa dificuldade devido aos cachos que se concentravam nas pontas. A expressão de seu rosto estava bem exposto para quem quisesse interpretar…estava claramente aborrecida e pálida, já para não falar no rosto fechado que parecia não querer abrir. Os olhos de Jack caíram literalmente na camisa desabotoada de Perla que ia até ao peito, o que fez ele erguer a sobrancelha com um sorriso maroto. Depois do beijo que ambos tinham trocado na cave, nenhum dos dois se voltou a falar, por isso, Jack não sabia como a deveria abordar. Estava se sentindo com um verdadeiro adolescente, começando a sentir-se ridículo perante aquela condição…já tinha beijado várias mulheres…e várias mulheres já o tinham beijado, então qual era o espanto da situação? Sempre tinha reagido normalmente, não ia ser com ela que iria ser diferente. Ao deparar com a figura perplexa do capitão na porta, Perla pousou o pente sobre a cómoda e fitou-o até ele entrar completamente nos aposentos. Quando Jack fechou a porta, ele deu duas passadas em frente continuando em pleno silêncio.

-O meu tremendo instinto para criaturas femininas está me dizendo que você está plenamente chateada, e precisa de algum tipo de distracção. – Tentou ele vendo Perla tirar as botas pesadas e levantar-se logo de seguida

-Se me conseguir arranjar um noivo menos chato, de bom grado que lhe agradeço. – Jack rodopiou delicadamente as pontas do seu bigode com os dedos, sorrindo maliciosamente. Ela puxava os lençóis para trás, para se poder deitar

-Sabe darling. – Ele pigarreou um pouco aproximando-se dela – Eu sou o capitão deste navio, e como tal eu posso realizar um casamento, ali, no convés, entre nós, se você quiser.

-Não era você que tinha fechado esse negócio dos casamentos no seu navio?

-Aye, mas eu posso abrir uma excepção para nós, amor…o que acha? Eu e você, você e eu, nós os dois nos casarmos e partilhamos uma vida em conjunto, aqui no Pérola. Mais tarde nasceriam os Jacks e as Perlinhas e vivíamos felizes para sempre, não ia ser lindo?

-Posso estar um pouquinho bêbeda, mas nem tanto para aceitar tal proposta. Aliás, nem sei qual de vocês os dois seria melhor, se um comodoro chato ou um capitão insuportável…

-E aquele beijo que você me deu? – Perla que estava de costas para Jack arranjando a cama, ficou sem expressão, ao ouvir ele sussurrar-lhe aquilo no ouvido, tão cinicamente que a fez abrir ligeiramente os olhos. - Foi só para me dizer o quão insuportável que sou ou finalmente consegui despertar algo incontrolável em você, que não consegue mais esconder…

-Aquele beijo, foi só um beijo de agradecimento… – Respondeu ela dando ombros, mostrando-se insignificante àquilo, continuando de costas para ele ao fazer de conta que agora amachucava a almofada de modos a torná-la confortável

-Estou vendo que em Siracusa se agradece assim… – Jack sentou-se numa cadeira, colocando seus pés sobre a mesinha e seus braços atrás das cabeça, como quem está pensando algo importante – Se for realmente assim, acho que mal esta viagem acabe, vou mudar-me para lá, sempre é melhor do que levar tapas a toda a hora

-Você é tão insuportável e convencido. – Perla atirou a almofada para a cama, virando-se repentinamente para ele, que sorriu descaradamente

-Você está assim porque de todos os menininhos ricos que conheceu, eu sou o único homem que realmente conheceu – Perla ficou de boca aberta, não sabendo de havia de rir ou de continuar olhando para ele com cara de boba

-De todos os menininhos ricos que eu conheci, você é o único pirata. – Perla chegou atrás de Jack e dobrou-se um bocadinho até ao ouvido dele, onde sussurrou aquela frase. Jack levantou-se repentinamente da cadeira, não desviando o olhar dos olhos dela

-Sabe Darling – Jack passou as costas da mão no rosto dela, fazendo ela fechar os olhos ao toque suave. - Eu tenho óptimas qualidades! Você ainda está em bom tempo de as descobrir. – Disse Jack, vendo Perla suspirar

-Teremos muito tempo para isso, aliás a viagem será longa, e eu faço questão de saber cada detalhe da sua pessoa, Capitão Jack Sparrow. – Perla ia aproximando os lábios dos dele, e Jack dos dela, até a ver tombar sobre o seu corpo

-Mas o quê…Ohhh bugger, porque tinha de adormecer logo agora? – Murmurou ele pegando nela, e colocando-a na cama, cobrindo-a com aquele lençol quase branco

De seguida, estendeu a rede e deitou-se lá, resmungando a falta de sorte que tinha com as mulheres, fosse ela qual fosse. Jack mirou-a atentamente e novamente aquela bagunça de pensamentos surgiu em sua cabeça, borbulhando de maneira intensa. Na cave, quando ficou sozinho, tinha deixado bem claro para si mesmo que não estava interessado nela, muito menos seu beijo tinha mexido com ele, mas havia algo de errado se passando. Embora não quisesse admitir, ele tinha receio de se deixar envolver demasiado com Perla, e que aquela mulher indefesa interferisse no seu plano de obter a Mão de Midas. Não podia permitir que isso acontecesse, afinal ele era o Capitão Jack Sparrow, aquele que amava o mar e só a ele lhe dedicaria toda a sua vida se possível, não era agora uma princesa vinda de Siracusa que iria mudar isso, não seria ela que colocaria os planos dele na corda bamba. Jack tentou deixar esses pensamentos de lado e observou-a dormindo serenamente sobre sua cama…sua pele brilhava devido á densidade dos raios da lua que entravam teimosamente sobre a cabine…parecia um verdadeiro anjo, e sua face angelical mostrava seus tentadores lábios formados numa linha, o que fez Jack virar-se para o lado oposto, para não cair na tentação de querer provar novamente o gosto do beijo dela, que parecia ainda permanecer na boca de Jack

Como um ser tão inofensivo conseguia proporcionar tanto estrago nos pensamentos de Jack, logo ele que sempre foi um homem que comandava sua mente e tomava as decisões perante cada acontecimento, fosse ele qual fosse…mas bastou aquela mulher entrar na sua vida para lhe revolucionar a alma e pôr em causa aquilo que pensava e as decisões que tomava. Era como se a mulher que estava dividindo os mesmos aposentos com ele, fosse uma espécie de feiticeira, alguém que o testava a toda a hora…não só a ele como também a sua rigidez, amolecendo seu coração de uma forma inexplicável. O pior é que Jack não se conseguia livrar disso, como uma maldição entranhada na sua pele, que aos poucos ia tomando conta de seu ser, possuindo-o tão rapidamente seu corpo feito veneno. Aquela atracção pela morena estava-o deixando exaltado. Não podia se deixar emaranhar pelos encantos dela, não agora que precisava de se concentrar no seu maior objectivo, talvez o maior tesouro de sua vida

-Feiticeira! – Murmurou ele sorrindo sarcasticamente.

Jack remexeu-se na rede, olhando fixamente para o tecto da cabine e recordou o beijo que Perla lhe tinha dado, e do quão ele tinha ficado perplexo com a embaraçada, mas gostosa situação. Apesar dela lhe ter dito que tinha sido um beijo de agradecimento, ele sentiu que havia algo mais envolvido naquele beijo que Jack não conseguiu captar e num impulso de estupidez, acabou por comparar o beijo dela com o de Elizabeth…ambas beijavam bem, mas sentia que o beijo de Perla tinha sido sincero e honesto, algo que não sentiu no beijo de Elizabeth, que apenas o persuadiu para tomar a atitude certa.

-Bem vindo ao incrível mundo das lady's, Jack – Jack colocou o chapéu na frente do rosto e se acomodou na rede – Um mundo totalmente... inexplicável! - Foi então que se lembrou que o plano inicial era levá-la até á Mão de Midas e depois abandonar Perla, mas teria coragem para abandonar tal preciosidade? – Ohh Bugger…

**XxxXxxX**

Quando o sol raiou na manhã seguinte, Perla abriu lentamente os olhos, levando com a claridade dourada do sol que entrava pela janela. Sentia seu corpo pesado e uma moleza entranha, podendo concluir que aquilo não era efeito do rum da noite anterior, o que se tornava ainda mais incompreensível. Ao se acomodar na cama, verificou se Jack estava na rede, mas parecia que o capitão tinha madrugado…o que a deixou surpresa foi deparar-se com Alessandro ao seu lado, contemplando-a silenciosamente. Todas as manhãs no palácio era ele que a ia acordar com uma belo pequeno-almoço, mas desde que tinha embarcado no navio, que já não estava habituada acordar com ele ao seu lado, o que a fez por breves momentos, sentir saudades de casa e de Amélita, a ama que sempre a criou como uma filha

-Bom dia, dormiu bem? – Saudou Alessandro sorridente – O capitão não te atormentou?

-Quando ele chegou eu já estava dormindo. – Mentiu ela levando a mão á cabeça, até o olhar com atenção e perceber que aquilo não era um sonho e que Alessandro estava mesmo naquele navio. – Eu não cheguei a perguntar a você, o que lhe deu para apanhar boleia daquele Lord Silver?

-Como você tinha desaparecido, e como o Lord Silver tem em sua posse vários navios recheado de marujos loucos e corajosos, eu resolvi pedir-lhe ajuda para achar você. Eu estava desesperado sem noticias suas, pensando que também tinham raptado você…

-Alex, você podia ter morrido, ele podia ter-te morto…

-Eu não sabia dessa parte da história, senão nunca teria colocado meus pés naquele maldito navio e teria pego minha própria tripulação – Alessandro levantou-se e andou de um lado para o outro

-Ele é mais perigoso do que aquilo que você pode imaginar. Jack me contou que quando o pai de Silver morreu, ele ficou a ser membro da Corte da Irmandade e tomou posse do navio e da tripulação de seu pai. Com o tempo conseguiu uma numerosa tripulação e se apelidou por Black Dog para lançar o horror pelos sete mares. Alex, ele roubou umas certas Cartas de Navegação ao Jack e foi atrás do que lhe chamam o cálice da imortalidade…

-Isso quer dizer que ele é praticamente imortal…

-É, e representa uma grande ameaça para todo o mundo. Ele jurou vingar-se dos oito lord's da Corte da Irmandade que o humilharam e o prenderam devido ás várias regras infringidas, e além da imortalidade, ele quer essa Mão de Midas para poder ter o sucesso que ele sempre prestigiou…Custa tanto ver meu pai depositar tanta confiança em alguém que não merece, alguém que o quer destruir ao querer casar comigo só para obter o reino. – Alessandro cerrou o punho com tanta força, enquanto sua raiva borbulhava em sua pele.

-Ele que ouse tocar em você – Alessandro viu o rosto assustado de Perla, que não escondia estar com medo – Não há maneira de o destruir?

-Há mas são mínimas. Jack disse que para o destruir temos de procurar algo inverso ao que Silver tomou.

-Nós iremos achar essa Mão e daremos logo a esse maldito canalha, para que ele desapareça definitivamente das nossas vidas. Quanto ao resto, deixaremos que esses piratas tratem dele, pois já não é da nossa conta acabar com esse desgraçado. – Disse Alessandro abraçando-a calorosamente

-Assim o espero…

-E com isso, você poderá voltar á sua vida normal e marcamos novamente o nosso casamento. – Perla sentiu um aperto no peito ao pensar naquilo

-Alex, eu tenho uma coisa para te contar … – Alessandro colocou a mão sobre a boca dela

-Não agora, quando for a altura certa. – Murmurou ele dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado

-Eu vou ter com o capitão para saber quanto tempo falta para chegar a Singapura. – Cortou ela, saindo de repente da cama, vendo Alessandro olhar para a janela. Ela olhou para ele, que não estava concentrando seu olhar nela e respirou com alguma dificuldade ao sentir uma angústia por estar fazendo aquilo com ele. Pressentiu que Alessandro já desconfiava de algo, mas preferiu não dizer nada

Perla saiu então dos aposentos de Jack, fechando finalmente a porta. Ao ver que estava sozinha, ela encostou-se á porta e deixou que as lágrimas que á muito guardava, brotassem-lhe dos olhos. Ela sentiu raiva ao limpar violentamente as lágrimas, pois sentia que estava fraquejando ao libertar aquela angústia que guardava dentro de si. Não queria voltar novamente para Siracusa, não queria casar com Alessandro e sim, queria viver naqueles mares se possível toda a vida, mas parecia que suas vontades não tinham qualquer iniciativa em suas decisões e que seu destino mesmo era voltar para Siracusa mal aquela aventura terminasse. Perla olhou para o tecto tentando controlar aquelas sufocantes lágrimas, aquela dor que apertava seu peito ao sentir que tudo lhe corria mal, e ela nada podia fazer para mudar o destino que lhe reservada…governar Siracusa. Em sua cabeça uma recordação lhe veio, algo que Perla já não se lembrava.

**Flashback**

_-Boa comodoro, você não me pega! – Dizia uma garota com os seus dez anos de idade com uma espada de pau, lutando com um garoto dois anos mais velho._

_-Dê-se por vencido, seu pirata maldito. Da próxima vez que ameaçar a rainha, morrerá_

_-Está á espera do quê? Mate-o agora comodoro – Disse a garota mais nova fazendo-se passar por rainha_

_-Ninguém mete a mão em Perla Bonny – Berrou a outra garota, subindo uma das poltronas. De repente na sala, entrou um homem de boa aparência que a pegou ao colo. – Por favor papá me solte._

_-Não é bonito, a futura rainha de Siracusa estar fingindo ser um pirata, muito menos roubando um navio Real. – O rei pousou-a no chão e examinou-a – Já viu como você está? Porquê não está usando o vestido que lhe ofereci, em vez desses trapos…_

_Pacientemente, o rei removeu a bandana que estava embaraçada com os cabelos da menina, enquanto ela de rosto fechado, olhava para o chão expondo a sua tristeza_

_-Só estávamos brincando de pirata papá, não há mal nenhum nisso…_

_-É, e fui eu que comecei a brincadeira. – Defendeu Alessandro, metendo-se á frente da garota_

_-Alessandro, não a defenda. Sei muito bem que tudo isto se deve por minha culpa …se tivesse educado ela melhor, Perla nunca estaria assim…_

_-Mamã era pirata, porque Perla não pode ser? – Perguntou Estella levando com um olhar fulminante do pai_

_-Isso não é vida para ninguém Estella, e sua mãe nunca mereceu o que teve…_

_-Não ouse falar assim da mamã, eu não lhe permito. – Gritou Perla recebendo o olhar incrédulo do rei_

_-E eu não quero ver minha filha se tornar em algo que desonre nossa família, para erros, já basta os que cometi. Agora jovem lady, faça favor de ir para o seu quarto remover essas roupas ridículas e trate de terminar a história que eu lhe dei no seu aniversário_

_-Eu não quero ler aquele romance patético. Eu quero histórias sobre aventura, tesouros, piratas e tudo que envolva o mundo deles. – Perla encarou severamente o pai – Um dia, eu me encontrarei com um capitão pirata e me juntarei á sua tripulação e sairei pelos sete mares. Só aí é que serei livre como um oceano, sem nenhuma obrigação e sem laços que me prendam a terra. – Dito aquilo saiu a correr para o seu quarto_

**Fim Flashback **

-Perla Bonny! – Ela soltou um sorriso forçado. - Até agora consegui tudo isso, menos desprender-me aos laços que ainda me perseguem. – Murmurou ela suspirando.

O passo que ela deu em frente, soou fraco, como se seu pé tivesse pisado algo falso. Senhor Gibbs que estava indo até á cave para buscar uma garrafa de rum ao capitão, aparou-a em seus braços, impedindo-a assim de cair ao chão. Ele ergueu novamente a moça e reparou na sua cor pálida e no estado vulnerável que a jovem se encontrava

-Obrigada senhor Gibbs…

-Você não está bem?

-Claro que estou, não se preocupe. E Jack onde está? – Perguntou ela mudando o rumo da conversa

-Lá em cima. – Perla foi então até ao convés superior, vendo Jack olhar pela grandiosa luneta, com um ar de satisfação.

-Falta muito para chegar a Singapura? – Disse ela meio ríspida

-Calma amor, acordou mal-humorada ou isso tudo foi porque seu noivinho foi acordar você? – Perla ergueu a mão, mas Jack segurou-a a tempo para que esta não fosse directa para a sua cara – Dentro de algum tempo estaremos lá, você não pode ser tão apressada

-Ahhh vá para o inferno! – Ela virou costas e pousou suas mãos sobre amurada do castelo de popa, olhando para o intenso mar azul

-Continuo dizendo que a realiza está perdendo a compostura …

-Estou perdendo é a paciência. – Murmurou ela virando sua cabeça de rompante em direcção a Jack. -O tempo que Silver nos deu está se encurtando e até agora eu não tenho esse objecto nas minhas mãos. Compreenda Jack, eu estou desesperada, eu não posso ver minha irmã morta, ela é tudo para mim.

-Minha tripulação está fazendo os possíveis para se apressar…

-Então faça os impossíveis!

-Só se você, por debaixo dessa camisa, tiver umas asas que possa usar para apressar o meu navio ainda mais. - Respondeu ele fazendo seus gestos característicos

-Não goze Jack, o assunto é sério. – Replicou ela meigamente, fazendo Jack erguer a sobrancelha.

Viu ela tombar de leve contra a amurada, e de olhos fechados levando a mão ao rosto. Jack apercebeu-se que Perla não estava bem, principalmente ao verificar sua cor que já não era a mesma, estava mais pálida do que ontem, parecendo-lhe que ela poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento, o que de facto preocupou Jack

-Você está bem? – Perguntou ele por fim vendo ela olhá-lo. Seus olhos já não tinham o mesmo brilho ofuscante de outrora, parecia que estavam mais apagados que o costume.

-Não sei! – Suspirou ela desencostando-se um pouco da amurada. Jack viu ela dar um passo em frente, e cair em seus braços.

-O que você não faz para cair em meus braços. – Debochou ele abrindo um sorriso maroto

Perla permaneceu ali, aconchegando-se cada vez mais nos braços fortes dele. Sentiu-se na liberdade de chorar aquela maldita angústia que a corroía por dentro, e toda a sua preocupação ao ver que suas buscas não estavam dando em quase nada. Parecia uma criança pedindo encarecidamente protecção ao seu protector, mas na verdade era que nos braços de Jack, onde ela mais se sentia segura, o que não deixava de ser irónico. Não estava aguentando mais aquele fardo sozinha, precisava de sentir que ele estava ali, ao seu lado para a ajudar, ele que era o seu porto de abrigo. Jack apenas acariciava os cabelos da moça, deixando-a descarregar aquele pesado fardo, em pequenas lágrimas que escorregavam delicadamente sobre seu rosto. Ele tinha noção que aquilo não estava sendo nada fácil para Perla…ela bem tentava mostrar-se forte e corajosa, mas não estava conseguindo realmente manter a força necessária para aguentar um peso daquele tamanho, o que a estava deixando com um aspecto desgastado. Apesar de tudo o que Jack sentia e pensava, mais uma vez, ela tinha conseguido destorcer tudo o que ele tinha planeado num só minuto…que tipo de encantamento ela usava para ter esse efeito nele? Nem o rum o tinha tanto efeito na sua pessoa, não o deixava tão atordoado como a presença dela o deixava. Respirando fundo, ele tomou uma decisão que possivelmente iria se arrepender num futuro próprio, algo que o condenaria ao fracasso total, ou pensando noutro ponto de vista nem tanto… independente do que pensassem e do que ELE PRÓPRIO pensasse, ia ajudá-la a superar aquilo, e lhe daria aquela protecção que ela estava precisando.

Quem não gostou da situação, foi Alessandro que ficou perplexo ao apreciar a cena. Não queria acreditar no que seus olhos viam…Perla não podia estar se deixando levar pela conversa daquele pirata oportunista, logo por ele que era engenhoso demais para gosto de Alessandro. Barbossa que também estava apreciando tudo, soltou um sorriso matreiro e aproximou-se de Alex, com seu jeito grosso e rude

-Jack está conseguindo. – Murmurou ele parando ao lado de Alex. – Sabe que ele traiu o seu amigo? Will Turner era noivo de Elizabeth Swann e mesmo assim Jack não deixou de ter uma atracção pela jovem, e ambos chegaram a se beijar, mesmo nas condições que antecediam – Alessandro olhou-o de soslaio, inerte aquela conversa

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Você não é amigo dele, por isso, não será traição roubar sua noiva, muito pelo contrário, será um desafio. O pior é que Jack vai aproveitar que ela está vulnerável e vai encher a cabeça da pobre moça ingénua até conseguir o que quer, depois vai lhe dar um chute bem certeiro no traseiro e abandoná-la no porto mais perto. Não é isso que você quer para a sua princezinha pois não? Vê-la sofrer por um maldito pirata que só lhe prometeu ajuda por causa de bens matérias mais reluzentes!

-Eu mato o infeliz que a magoar, e esse Capitão não será excepção. Ele que não se ouse se meter com Perla nesses termos, muito menos magoá-la…acredite que não estará vivo para poder se vangloriar de tal acto.

-Acho muito bem que você preserve seus bens mais que materiais, meu caro. Acima de tudo, o bem da princesa, claro. – Ironizou Barbossa sorrindo para o macaco que pulava de excitação no ombro dele, como se pressentisse algo no meio daquela ironia toda

-Mas porquê que Perla não vê que ele se quer aproveitar dela? – Murmurou Alessandro ressentido

-Ela está confusa! Esta foi a vida que ela sempre quis, e além do mais, está começando a dar os seus sinais de fraqueza por causa do tempo estar passando e não haver nenhuma pista da Mão de Midas nem da irmã, acho que esta é a presa fácil para alguém que sonha alto, e tem ambições grandiosas caro Ramirez… Jack não vai deixar isso barato. – Alessandro cerrou os olhos ao ver os dois continuarem abraçados. – Pense claramente nisso, mate. - Barbossa afastou-se deixando Alex remoendo aquilo que ouvira

**É, acho que me entusiasmei ao escrever este capítulo, devido ao tamanho dele, rs. E Perla está dando os seus primeiros sinais de fraqueza e se rendendo cada vez mais aos encantos de um certo capitão…quem não está gostando dessa história é Alessandro, e Barbossa vai aproveitar esse deslize para poder se guiar pelos seus ideais…enfim, a ver no que isto dá.**

**Quero agradecer os comentários fofos que me mandaram no capítulo anterior, adorei cada um deles… ****Fini Felton, Dorinha Pamella, Jane, Roxane Norris, Ieda, Likha Sparrow, Bruno Teixeira****…a vocês o meu muito obrigada, principalmente pelo apoio de cada Review…**

**Próximo capítulo está sendo feito (vou aproveitar este fim de semana livre, que não tenho nada para estudar)**

**P.s.: Segunda capa deste fic postada no meu profile, para quem quiser dar uma vista de olhos. **

**Bjokas e fikem bem**

**Taty Black**


	10. Grandes decisões, pequenas incertezas

**Capitulo 9 – Grandes decisões, pequenas incertezas **

Os dias foram passando lentamente, sem grandes alterações, enquanto o Pérola Negra navegava calmamente em mar aberto, mantendo a velocidade um pouco mais acelerada. Desde que tinham entrado em pleno Oceano Pacifico, rumo a Singapura, o tempo vinha escurecendo e as nuvens cinzentas rondavam no céu, ameaçando quebrar a qualquer momento.

A viagem em si parecia durar meses sem fim, fazendo crescer um certo nervoso miudinho em Perla, impedindo-a de se alimentar decentemente. O que a vinha enfraquecendo dia após dia embora ela teimasse que estava perfeitamente bem de saúde. Enquanto isso, Jack já tinha se habituado á ausência de Perla no convés superior, visto que agora era raro ela sair de seus aposentos, devido ao mau tempo e aos ventos frígidos que nos últimos dias teimavam em não cessar. Apesar de não mostrar fisicamente, Jack estava realmente preocupado com a súbita enfermidade dela que, desde a última vez que a tinha visto no convés, apresentava sinais de debilidade notórios.

Jack queria estar um pouco sozinho com ela, poder falar e ver como ela estava, mas por mais que ele quisesse, tinha um certo comodoro rondando-a, não desgrudando de Perla. A única oportunidade que tinha para estar com ela era á noite, quando o comodoro se retirava para os seus aposentos. Só que mesmo assim, quando Jack chegava aos aposentos dele, Perla já dormia serenamente sobre os lençóis de linho. Aproveitava então aquele momento da noite para a cobrir melhor e contemplá-la, confessando para si mesmo sentir saudades daquela Perla que tinha conhecido no porto de Siracusa. A feiticeira que vinha dominando seus insanos pensamentos e que agora estava ali, apagada sobre seu próprio feitiço.

Já Alessandro, desde que tinha presenciado a cena do abraço entre Jack e Perla, e dos constantes avisos de Barbossa, resolvera permanecer do lado de Perla para cuidar dela. Assim, não dava espaço para Jack se aproximar da princesa. De facto, ele tinha dúvidas quanto ás verdadeiras intenções de Jack e, por mais que soubesse que Perla não compartilhava do mesmo sentimento, fazia de tudo para que ela não sofresse por causa daquele ambicioso e safado capitão, que estava só jogando-lhe charme para conseguir descobrir a Mão de Midas e depois despachá-la

Por outro lado, Perla estava cansada de que Alessandro se metesse na sua vida, principalmente, dele a querer proteger, não sabendo ela do quê. Sabia que Alex desconfiava de alguma coisa que envolvia Jack, por isso não a queria deixar sozinha, nem por um instante, com o capitão. E estava conseguindo. Raras eram as vezes quer Perla via Jack, e das vezes que colocava o olho nele, Jack entrava em seus aposentos no meio da tarde para buscar algo, evitando sempre olhar para ela, enquanto Alessandro seguia todos os movimentos do capitão, até ele finalmente sair da cabina. Ás vezes, ela chegava a pensar que ambos estavam navegando em navios diferentes, embora soubessem da presença um do outro, e isso deixava-a insana. O facto ali era que Perla começava a sentir saudades do desajeitado Jack e das conversas sem lógica que ambos tinham. Aliás, não era só disso que ela sentia saudade…em suma, não estava querendo menosprezar Alessandro, mas o afastamento de Jack a fazia sentir vazia. Ele sim, era a sua força, o seu porto seguro, quem conseguia acalmá-la nos seus momentos de desespero.

Cansada pelo jeito do qual Alessandro a vinha tratando, e daquele afastamento repentino de Jack, Perla resolveu durante a noite fingir que estava dormindo para que Alex fosse embora mais cedo dos seus aposentos, a modos de a deixar sozinha. Ao ouvir o ranger da porta abrir e dos passos, quase silenciosos de Alessandro, deixando a cabina e batendo suavemente a porta, Perla abriu os olhos para verificar se ele tinha realmente saído. Vendo que o caminho estava livre, levantou-se cuidadosamente da cama, calçando suas botas apressadamente e de seguida pegou num dos casacos de Jack, para poder se deslocar até lá fora e apanhar um pouco daquela brisa fresca que ajudava o navio a navegar pelo calmo mar. Perla abriu a porta vagarosamente e espreitou para ver se não se encontrava ninguém por ali…a passos leves, ela passou pelo convés inferior, onde todos estavam ressonando até finalmente subir as escadas que davam para o convés superior.

Quando chegou lá fora, reparou no céu escuro e terrivelmente nublado, acompanhado de uma chuva miudinha que insistia em cair sobre o corpo trémulo de Perla, enquanto seus cabelos, agora soltos, esvoaçavam livremente em frente ao seu rosto. Ela deslocou rapidamente uma mecha de cabelo que pairava sobre seus os olhos e observou o convés em busca de Jack, até sentir uma mão forte agarrar o seu braço e cautelosamente guiá-la para debaixo do castelo de poupa.

-Jack. – murmurou ela vendo ele pingar algumas gotas de água que teimavam em deslizar sobre seu rosto.

-Que está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar repousando? – perguntou Jack, limpando o rosto molhado dela.

-Não estava aguentando mais ficar naqueles aposentos, estava sufocando lá dentro, por isso resolvi apanhar um pouco de ar. – Perla viu a chuva miudinha começar a parar, ficando apenas uma brisa fria que penetrava na pele até chegar aos ossos de uma maneira tortuosa. Ela andou um pouco até á proa e colocou a mão sobre a borda do navio que estava gelada.

-Como você é mentirosa. – Ela fitou-o com uma expressão peculiar, enquanto ele chegava perto – Confesse que sentiu saudades minhas e, não aguentando tamanho sentimento, veio me ver. Estou certo? – Perla soltou um fraco sorriso

-Quer mesmo que eu afirme esse facto só para aumentar o seu estimado ego, ou prefere repetir isso durante várias vezes até se convencer?

-Será que sou eu mesmo que me tenho de convencer _desse facto_, darling? – Num tom debochado ele sussurrou no ar, tentando testá-la.

-Como você é tão previsível, meu caro – respondeu, virando sua cabeça ao encontro daqueles olhos negros, ficando frente a frente com Jack. – Fique sabendo, senhor Sparrow, que eu não pretendo cair na sua lábia, savvy? – Ele passou as costas da mão na bochecha dela, mas logo Perla esquivou-se, fazendo-o crispar os lábios com um sorriso maroto.

-Será mesmo que não? Eu diria que você já está na minha mão, minha cara. – Ela soltou uma gargalhada forçada

-Ou será que é você que está na minha mão? – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, ao vê-la jogar um olhar provocador. – Será que eu não passeio livremente nos seus pensamentos mais insensatos? – Jack olhou a sua volta á procura de uma resposta evidente

-Quem dera a você estar em meus pensamentos, querida… – Perla abanou a cabeça enquanto um sorriso lhe aflorou nos lábios. – Entenda uma coisa pequena, eu sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow. – Ele fez um gesto com as mãos, como se aquilo que acabara de dizer fosse óbvio.

-E esta foi a vida que pediu a Deus, capitão Jack Sparrow? – perguntou, tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

-Sabe, eu não nasci para estar em terra firme. – respondeu Jack, olhando o horizonte. – E você darling? Apesar das condições que a trazem a este humilde navio, você está gostando de navegar por mar aberto?

-Eu sempre fui fascinada pelo mar, pelos mistérios e maravilhas que ele esconde, e até mesmo a que lugares ele nos pode levar. – Perla fez uma pausa para analisar o céu nublado – Quando era criança, eu queria ser pirata, por isso lia tudo o que achasse sobre eles e, é claro, ouvia as histórias que minha mãe me contava. Ela fazia aquelas meras histórias soarem com tanto entusiasmos, tanta excitação, que eu ousava pensar nelas de uma forma real, ir além da imaginação, você entende?

Perla baixou o olhar para o mar agitado e suspirou, enquanto Jack continuava imóvel.

- Naquela época eu daria qualquer coisa para ter uma vida como aquela das histórias, uma vida de pirata. – Jack podia ver novamente aquele belo brilho nos olhos de Perla, aquele que há muito se tinha extinguido. – Isto tudo é tão bonito – Ela olhou para Jack sorrindo. – Olhe como meu cabelo voa livremente com o vento e os salpicos do mar tocam meu rosto. São coisas que nunca pensei sentir, principalmente o entusiasmo de não saber o que pode acontecer a qualquer momento. Estar num navio, com uma tripulação e um capitão, procurando riquezas, mesmo aquelas que vão para além dos nossos sonhos, e correndo assim o risco, de a qualquer instante, ser atacados por outro navio pirata…

-Você é uma mulher que sabe o que quer, meu bem. Só acho que por causa do seu estilo de vida e pela grande responsabilidade de ser a sucessora de um trono, não se permitiu, até agora, ter o que seu coração mais desejava…

-Eu já tenho o que meu coração mais deseja! Estou vivendo aquilo que há uns anos atrás eu nunca pensaria ser verdade, como disse, apenas imaginava como seria! – Perla aproximou-se de Jack, passando a mão pelo rosto dele. – Além do mais, atrevo-me a dizer que esta viagem está sendo melhor que a dos meus sonhos, pois neles eu nunca inclui você, mas agora é diferente…

-Agora você me inclui neles? – perguntou Jack, pegando na mão da garota

-Perla, o que você faz aí? – interpelou Alessandro, enquanto discretamente Perla desembaraçava-se da mão de Jack -Você não devia estar na cama e dormindo?

-Estava só perguntando ao senhor Sparrow se falta muito para chegar a Singapura! – Mentiu Perla olhando de relance para Jack, que desviou o olhar para Alessandro, que permanecia intacto debaixo do castelo de poupa

-Talvez amanhã, pelo fim da tarde

-È sério Jack? – Entusiasmada, Perla juntou as mãos, colando-as debaixo do queixo.

-Absolutamente darling. – Jack viu o olhar de esperança de Perla. – Agora faça o que o seu _querido mais que tudo noivo _quer. – Perla viu Jack afastar-se ligeiramente, fazendo um gesto para que Alessandro saísse da frente dele, podendo assim entrar no porão.

Novamente aquele maldito sentimento de culpa se apoderou dela, fazendo-a lançar um olhar fulminante a Alessandro, que não se intimidou com ele, muito pelo contrário, Alex encarou-a durante alguns segundos esperando que ela lhe explicasse o que realmente se passava ali. Perla suspirou discretamente, pensando se aquele era ou não o momento ideal para lhe falar tudo o que tinha guardado, e que nunca tivera coragem para lhe dizer. Dando dois passos á frente, Perla levou a mão fechada á frente boca e pigarreou baixinho, ao tempo que ganhava coragem para ir directa ao ponto que queria

-Alex, quando você veio nesta viagem, eu achei que fosse a melhor solução para nós. Você estaria longe da mira de Silver, e eu estaria mais descansada ao ter um amigo ao meu lado. O meu melhor amigo. – frisou ela, á medida que Alessandro encurtava a distância entre eles – Quando eu escolhi esta vida eu pretendia ser livre, e achei que você fosse compreender isso!

-E compreendo Perla…

-Não, não compreende! – protestou num tom brando. - Você continua me tratando como se eu ainda estivesse no palácio com obrigações a cumprir, longe do povo, que neste caso é a tripulação…você está parecendo meu pai, Alex! – Ele parou diante dela, vendo que o olhar de Perla reluzia toda a sua revolta.

-Perla, você está confusa, precisa de descansar. Você não está em condições de ter uma conversa deste género…

-Eu estou bem e, por mais que queira, eu não posso adiar nem mais um dia esta conversa! – Perla encostou suas costas á borda do navio e de braços cruzados, ela continuou olhando para Alessandro – Por quê Alex? Por quê você faz tanta questão de querer me distanciar do capitão, sem ao menos disfarçar sua opção?

-Eu nunca te quis separar literalmente do capitão. – Ele ficou sério de repente, analisando os traços incógnitos do rosto dela – Só acho que você precisa retornar ás suas origens! Você está ficando igual a eles…

-Você sempre soube que era isso que eu queria – contrapôs Perla, calando Alessandro incivilmente, que olhou para o horizonte a modos de tentar achar paciência – Eu sou filha de uma pirata Alex, tenho o sangue de Deanne Bonny correndo nas minhas veias, quer você queira ou não...

-Mas nas suas veias também corre sangue Real, ou está se esquecendo disso? – Berrou Alessandro não conseguindo mais arranjar paciência, o que fez Perla ficar exaltada com o amigo

-Vinte anos, Alex. Há vinte anos que eu estou dentro de um palácio, durante todos eles tentei disfarçar minha infelicidade com um falso sorriso, na intenção de agradar aquela gente hipócrita que vivia ás custas de meu pai. Há vinte anos que estou prisioneira em minha própria casa, sem conhecer os horizontes que tanto apelavam por mim. – Ela respirou fundo, depositando uma boa quantidade de ar nos pulmões para continuar – Só agora sei o que é realmente viver, posso dizer que em vinte anos só agora soube o verdadeiro significado da palavra liberdade. Cabe a mim decidir que rumo tomar, se quero ou não voltar ás minhas origens, como você mesmo diz e acredite, eu não estou minimamente interessada em voltar para aquela prisão. – completou ela vendo o rosto de decepção de Alessandro.

-Nós estamos comprometidos, tivemos quase nos casando…

-Um casamento que seria o maior erro de nossas vidas. – contestou Perla, baixando a cabeça e contendo as lágrimas que marejavam em seus olhos.

Estava sendo difícil continuar aquela conversa, principalmente olhando para Alessandro que parecia cada vez mais assombrado com o que ouvia.

-Você disse que iria tentar, que estaria disposta a casar. Perla eu amo você…o que mudou? – perguntou ele desesperado com a atitude irredutível da jovem.

-Nós iríamos ser infelizes! – Perla olhou para o leme vazio, sentia sua voz falhar, tendo dificuldade de articular as palavras que precisavam ser ditas naquele momento. – Por mais que você me ame, eu nunca iria conseguir corresponder aquilo que você espera de mim

-Você se apaixonou por ele não foi? – falou Alessandro num tom baixo, pousando as mãos sobre os ombros dela, pedindo silenciosamente por sinceridade

-Nosso casamento foi arranjado, você sempre soube das minhas condições. Esta viagem fez me reflectir sobre tudo na minha vida…eu apenas te considero um amigo, nada mais…

-Você não me respondeu! – intercalou Alessandro, aumentando um pouco a sua voz, enquanto lágrimas lhe toldavam os olhos azuis-escuros - Está ou não apaixonada por ele? – Perla olhou fundo nos olhos de Alex, que estava coberto de lágrima.

-Sinceramente…não sei! – respondeu ela por fim num tom rouco, levando a mão á testa. Ele largou-lhe os ombros e virou costas, passando as mãos pelo rosto, virando-se novamente para Perla, que o encarava com um olhar triste

-Eu sempre soube que iria perder você nesta viagem, mas pensei que tivesse enganado. Agora eu tenho certeza disso – Perla olhou para a sua mão, e passado alguns segundos de fitar o anel que Alex lhe tinha oferecido no dia do casamento interrompido, ela tirou-o

-Você não merece sofrer por causa de uma pessoa que não corresponde ao seu amor…eu lamento muito, mas você merece alguém que realmente te ame – Ela pegou delicadamente na mão de Alex e pousou o anel na mão dele, fechando-a. Ele abanou a cabeça inconformado – Alessandro, apesar de tudo, eu não quero perder a sua amizade.

Ele não disse nada, virando definitivamente costas e indo para a porta do porão, deixando-a finalmente sozinha. Ela pousou os cotovelos na borda do navio e suspirou.

Perla finalmente deixou escapar as lágrimas que até bem pouco tempo tinha retido, e permitiu que a brisa do mar as secasse. Estava sem forças para fazer o que quer que fosse, principalmente depois daquela interminável e dolorosa conversa. Tinha sido o pior momento da sua vida, e custava-lhe tanto magoar o seu melhor amigo, o seu irmão…que parecia que ia explodir. Adorava-o tanto, mas não conseguia amá-lo como ele a amava, e isso doía-lhe mais do que qualquer outra coisa. E o pior era aquele sentimento indefinido pelo capitão, que Perla não conseguia realmente explicar o que estava acontecendo. Apesar disso, sua alma estava em paz, tinha tomado a atitude certa perante Alessandro, não o iria magoar mais com as suas incertezas. Mesmo sabendo que, depois da aventura acabar, teria de voltar a Siracusa, Perla queria desfrutar cada momento naquele maravilhoso mar, incerta do seu futuro. Ela levantou os seus cotovelos da borda do navio e rodopiou para o lado.

-Porquê que custa tanto assim? – murmurou ela indo em direcção ao porão.

-Ora Alteza, está custando porque você sabe que ele é um bom partido. – Alguém apareceu do meio de um canto escuro, mesmo debaixo do castelo de poupa.

-Capitão Barbossa… – Ele soltou um sorriso irónico ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado – Eu preferia que o senhor não interferisse neste assunto, por gentileza – Indiferente á presença de Barbossa, Perla caminhou firmemente, encarando-o de uma forma desconfiada.

-Pensa que Jack está apaixonado por você, _alteza_? – Perla parou mesmo ao lado de Barbossa, olhando-o seriamente depois daquela questão sardónica.

-Não sei o que isso contribui para sua afortunada felicidade _capitão_ – contestou ela friamente – Sinceramente, eu não penso nada a esse respeito e, se me permite uma pequena opinião, eu creio que o senhor devia fazer o mesmo…

-Devo deixar esclarecido, que não estou interessado nos _sentimentos retrógrados_ do capitão, mas devo rebater que, desde o começo, Jack Sparrow só está interessado nessa Mão de Midas, minha cara! – Perla prestou atenção naquelas envenenadas palavras. - Fique ciente que ele fará de tudo para a conseguir, passando por cima de você se for preciso. Jack nunca se ligou a grandes amizades, muito menos a amores sinceros, por isso, não custará nada despachar você depois de obter a famosa Mão. – Barbossa sorriu de desdém ao ver que as palavras dele estavam a causar o efeito que ele queria em Perla. Ela estava apenas confusa, não querendo acreditar naquilo – Por isso o seu querido Comodoro não a quer perto do Capitão, ele já se apercebeu das verdadeiras intenções de Jack sobre vossa excelência, aliás, todos já notamos... só você é que ainda não percebeu.

-Quer mesmo que acredite em você? – Ela soltou um sorriso mordaz. – Logo em você que já traiu um monte de vezes Jack! O que me leva a crer que você não está inventando essa história toda, só para trapacear Jack novamente? - Barbossa soltou uma gargalhada prolongada, o que fez Perla recuar com o sobrolho franzido

-O pior cego é aquele que não quer enxergar – Barbossa deu uma volta lenta em torno de Perla – Você não está num conto de fadas, senhorita Neblon, está num conto pirata, e esses mundos nunca se unem num só…entre piratas e princesas só há um único objectivo: o pomposo resgate que as princesas representam para piratas como nós. Não existem piratas honestos, que ajudam de livre e espontânea vontade uma princesa que do nada aparece.

Perla começou a se aperceber do jogo de palavras que Barbossa estava expondo tão claramente.

– Agora, você acha certo deixar um comodoro apaixonado, fiel e sincero, por um pirata mentiroso, safado e calculista? – Perla permaneceu calada e firme diante daquele olhar concentrado – Pense nisso_ boneca_… – Perla colocou-se em frente de Barbossa e entre dentre respondeu-lhe:

-Para você, é senhorita Neblon! - dito aquilo, Perla retirou-se deixando Barbossa rindo sozinho.

Ela correu em direcção aos seus aposentos para falar com Jack, mas ao abrir a porta de rompante, deparou-se com Jack já adormecido na rede. Não teve coragem de o acordar, o que a fez levar a mão á testa e inconscientemente pensar no que Barbossa tinha-lhe dito:

"_Fique ciente que ele fará de tudo para a conseguir, passando por cima de você se for preciso… Jack nunca ligou a grandes amizades, muito menos a amores sinceros, por isso, não custará nada despachar você depois de obter a famosa Mão."_

"_Tanta gentileza e compreensão junta, vinda de um pirata é para desconfiar!"_

Perla que permanecia encostada á porta, deslizou até ao chão, continuando a olhar para Jack.

"_Não pode ser, ele não!"_

Estava confusa e o cansaço impedia de pensar direito.

"_Eu não posso ter sido tão ingénua ao ponto de ter caído nisso?" _Ela suspirou _"Barbossa tem razão, o mundo de princesas e piratas não combina."_

-Mas ele é a minha única ajuda, só Jack me pode ajudar, independente de tudo – murmurou, baixando a cabeça até bater com ela nos joelhos.

**XxxXxxX**

Tal como os dias tinham passado em Tortuga, sobre a lua vacilante que se escondia por entre as nuvens negras, permanecia ainda um navio altivo e bem reestruturado balançando sobre as águas controversas do Caribe, e dentro dele o seu capitão, esperando, embora que não muito importado, por noticias de Alessandro que tinha desaparecido desde que tinham aportado ali.

-Capitão, há uma semana que não temos nenhum sinal do comodoro. – informou o primeiro imediato a Silver que mal pestanejou.

-Onde raios se pôs aquele imbecil? – murmurou para si mesmo, levando a mão ao queixo.

-O que fazemos capitão? – Silver olhou para a tripulação perdido em seus pensamentos.

-Deixaremos o cais de Tortuga. Aportaremos na Jamaica, numa povoação pequena, que de certo nos receberá muito bem. – Silver passou a mão pelo cabo da espada, o que fez a tripulação entender o gesto – Precisaremos aliviar um pouco a tensão dos últimos dias numa ilha bem merecida. Afinal de contas, no fim, teremos desfrutando da maior riqueza de todos os tempos – disse num tom cínico, passando a mão pelos cabelos compridos.

-E o que fazemos com os dois navios dos Guardas Reais de Siracusa?

-Partirão com a gente e, no meio do percurso, afundaremos em pleno mar caribenho esses imbecis, o resto já não é do meu interesse – grunhiu ele, dando passadas largar pelo escuro convés – O que estão á espera cavalheiros? Senhor Jochem, faça a gentileza de pôr esta gente a trabalhar e, quando eu vier do navio dos emproados, quero ver o Adriatic Sea de velas içadas e âncora levantada, fiz-me entender? – O primeiro imediato concordou – Como disse, iremos para o sul da Jamaica, numa povoação chamada Aligattor Pond. E lá, esperamos a Mão de Midas que virá ter ás nossas humildes mãos.

-E como é que a garota saberá que você se encontrará em Aligattor Pond? – Silver olhou de relance para um homem pequeno.

-Eu tive a oportunidade de verificar que o Capitão Jack Sparrow tem uma certa bússola que aponta para o que mais se deseja. E de certo, depois de achar a Mão de Midas, o que a princesa Perla deseja é achar a irmã, não estou certo?

-Mas nós tivemos no Pérola Negra, e não há nenhum sinal da princesa lá…

-Você é mesmo um burro, não sabe analisar a situação – respondeu Silver abanando impacientemente a cabeça. – Ela encontra-se lá, embora vestida ridiculamente de marujo. Pensa que eu não me apercebi? Só não disse ao Comodoro na altura, porque sabia que ganharia mais ao ter a princesa no navio do Sparrow. – Ele olhou concentradamente para a tripulação e grunhiu: – Eu volto mais logo…

-Aye, meu capitão. – Depois disso, o primeiro imediato virou-se para a tripulação – Ouviram o que o capitão disse, quero ver todo o mundo mexendo esses sebos preguiçosos. Abandonaremos Tortuga hoje, depois preparem os canhões para fazer uma pequena abordagem surpresa aos navios da Guarda Real de Siracusa.

-Assim é que eu gosto – murmurou Silver abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

**XxxXxxX**

Na manhã seguinte, Jack que tinha acordado cedo, encontrou Perla adormecida contra a porta dos seus aposentos. Ele estranhou esse facto e chegou a pensar que algo se tinha passado com ela, para estar ali encostada.

-Ei garota, acorde! – Perla abriu lentamente os olhos com alguma dificuldade, vendo a figura alta de Jack diante de si – Já não está tão pálida como nos outros dias, está recuperando a cor…

-Apanhar ar ontem fez-me, _de uma certa maneira_, muito bem! – ironizou Perla, levantando-se com a ajuda de Jack – Eu não preciso da sua ajuda…

-Óptimo! Estou vendo que também recuperou o seu bom-humor diário, sinal que está melhor – Jack pegou no chapéu e com as duas mãos fez um gesto para Perla sair da porta.

-Não se esqueça Jack – murmurou ela, fazendo ele parar na porta, virando-se para trás e vendo-a de costas para ele –, o que nos une nesta viagem são apenas puros negócios – Jack soltou um sorriso sardónico – Depois cada um para seu lado. – Ele colocou-se atrás dela e sussurrou-lhe:

-Será que você conseguirá se afastar de mim? – Afastou os cabelos dela para trás do ombro.

-Mais fácil do que você pensa… -rebateu, olhando-o de soslaio, enquanto lentamente se virava na sua direcção. Jack passou a sua mão pelos lábios dela, e como se aquilo que ele lhe estava fazendo fosse indiferente, Perla cruzou os braços.

-Quer apostar, doçura? – murmurou Jack soltando um sorriso desdenhoso, saindo de seguida dos aposentos.

-Jack volte aqui! – ordenou ela, sentando-se na rede e apoiando o queixo com a sua mão esquerda – Minha Virgem de Guadalupe, o que faço? Cada decisão que tomo, tenho a sensação de jogar meu futuro para o trás. As palavras intrigantes de Barbossa não me saem da cabeça, só que cá dentro, há algo que me diz que Jack não seria capaz de me fazer uma coisa dessas... – Perla levantou a cabeça encarando um ponto fixo – Sei de alguém que pode saber se é verdade.

**XxxXxxX**

-Alte…quer dizer Perla, ainda bem que recuperou! – felicitou Gibbs, agarrado o seu cantil de rum, ao ver Perla aproximar-se lentamente da escotilha.

-Acho que consegui recuperar um pouco da esperança que tinha morrido dentro de mim, senhor Gibbs – Ele viu que algo atormentava os pensamentos dela.

-Fale Perla, eu sei que você veio me perguntar alguma coisa que lhe está atormentando. – Perla soltou um fraco sorriu ao ver que pelo pouco que Gibbs conhecia dela, já conseguia ver que algo não estava certo

-Parece que me conhece melhor que meu próprio pai. – Gibbs sentiu-se lisonjeado a ouvir aquilo, mas deixou a jovem continuar – Senhor Gibbs, eu vou directa ao assunto, e espero que você seja sincero comigo, pelo menos você. – Ele anuiu ao ver Perla suspirar fundo - Quais são as verdadeiras intenções de Jack quanto a esse objecto? – Gibbs arregalou os olhos e encarou perplexamente a garota – Eu preciso saber da resposta.

-Por que você não pergunta ao próprio? Ele sim é a pessoa certa para te responder…

-Porque ele me iria enrolar e eu iria cair feito peixe na rede. Eu confio em você, Senhor Gibbs. Você sim, é a pessoa certa para me responder a isso. – Gibbs fechou o seu cantil pronto a falar – Ele nunca me quis ajudar, pois não? – perguntou ela num tom baixo em forma a que só ele ouvisse.

-É difícil saber o que vai na cabeça do capitão, Perla. Eu vou ser o mais franco possível com você. No inicio, quando você apareceu, lá em Siracusa, pedindo desesperadamente por ajuda, Jack só pensava no quanto esse objecto valia e no quanto iria lucrar te ajudando.

Perla escutava atentamente Gibbs sentindo seu coração acelerar.

-Ele vinha planeando uma maneira de te arrancar essa Mão de Midas…

-Aquele cachorro… – disse irritada, cerrando o punho, decidida a ir em direcção ao leme, mas Gibbs segurou-a pelo braço. – Vem me enganando toda a viagem, senhor Gibbs, fingindo simpatia e compreensão. Mentindo-me descaradamente nesse tempo todo só para saber qual seria seu lucro comigo.

-Você se lembra daquele pequeno problema que ele teve com Elizabeth? - Perla olhou-o de relance encostando-se ao canhão, mesmo ao lado de Gibbs, pensando onde ele queria chegar.

-Sei! A Elizabeth foi a única mulher que ele não conseguiu esquecer, e talvez a única. E até agora, nenhuma outra mulher chegou tão perto dele, devido á desconfiança que ela lhe depositou. Sim, eu sei, mas o que isso tem haver comigo?

-Jack recuperou um pouco dele Perla, um pouco daquilo que ele tinha perdido ao saber que Elizabeth tinha casado com Will… Aos poucos ele foi te conhecendo, e como se diz, você foi chegando sem avisar, e sem pedir licença. Você começou a ocupar os pensamentos de Jack, colocando em duvida aquilo que ele realmente sentia ou queria. – Perla abriu bem os olhos ao ouvir aquilo.

-Mas ele ainda continua em dúvida, e sinceramente, eu não sei o que ele vai fazer comigo quando achar a Mão de Midas…

-Duvidar de tudo é como acreditar em tudo. São posições igualmente perigosas, e ambas nos dispensam de reflectir. – Perla entendeu o que ele quis dizer – Não deixe que esse pensamento estrague tudo o que até agora você conseguiu conquistar! Você adquiriu o que muitas mulheres tentaram, e possivelmente algum dia almejaram, e isso em si é um grande mérito seu. – Perla abriu um vasto sorriso – Jack vai ajudar você, dê-lhe apenas o benefício da dúvida, e deixe-se guiar pela magnífica viagem que o Pérola está lhe proporcionando. – Gibbs tocou no nariz dela, numa carícia. – Agora vou ver o que os marujos andam fazendo nas minhas costas.

-Senhor Gibbs, obrigada pela sinceridade. Confesso que se não tivesse vindo falar com você, eu iria ainda hoje pedir a Jack para me deixar em Singapura!

-De nada, princesa. – Ele andou um pouco, até se lembrar de algo. – Por que você começou a desconfiar de Jack agora? Ele lhe fez alguma coisa?

-Não senhor Gibbs, foi apenas alguém que me alertou sobre os possíveis interesses de Jack. – Ela fez uma pausa depois de um longo suspiro. – O capitão Barbossa.

-Pelas barbas longas de Poseidon, esse homem está sempre em pé de guerra com Jack por causa do navio – Ele deu um olhar terno para Perla – Não leve em conta os comentários de Barbossa. Ele gosta sempre de atear fogo a um bom rastilho de pólvora. Agora minha querida, eu peço encarecidamente que não conte nada ao Jack, senão o navio é capaz de não aguentar mais uma das súbitas discussões de ambos, e ainda acaba a afundar em pleno oceano Pacifico. E eu ainda quero viver durante vários anos. Agora com licença…

Perla sentou-se na amuada do navio, ao tempo que fechava os olhos e respirava fundo aquela brisa agradável que fazia seus cabelos oscilarem teimosamente no rosto. Sentia-se mais aliviada depois de ter conversado com Gibbs, como se o peso sobre seu peito, contraindo seus pulmões, tivesse desaparecido, deixando-a respirar melhor. Ela passeou pelo convés com o olhar e encontrou Alex ajudando Mullroy e Murtogg nas cordas da vela…quis ir falar com ele, mas teve medo de sua reacção prematura devido aos últimos acontecimentos. Sentia um enorme pesar pela situação exposta entre os dois, mas não queria perder a amizade duradoura dele. Tanto que tinham passado e brincado na sua infância para acabar numa discussão mal resolvia entre ambos. Ela olhou para o horizonte e pensou _" O que tem que acontecer, acontecerá, e situações futuras irão supostamente resolver as velhas questões do passado."_

**Oiii gente**

**Devo de já comunicar que, a partir deste capitulo, a fic será betada por nossa querida Roxanne, que se desponibilizou a me ajudar nesse aspecto …obrigada mesmo querida**

**Agora queria agradecer a vocês…** **Dorinha Pamella, Roxanne, Bruno Teixeira, Jessica Sparrow Turner, Jane, Lika Sparrow e Fini Felton**** pelas reviews que me mandarem, de coração que adorei.**

**Quanto ao próximo capítulo, posso dizer que finalmente acontecerá a chegada da nossa tripulação do Pérola Negra a Singapura ao reencontro de Elizabeth, que os poderá ajudar nas buscas da Mão de Midas**

**Bjokas grandes para vocês e fiquem bem**

**Taty Black**


	11. Ao encontro da solução!

**Capitulo 10 – Ao encontro da solução!**

Ao fim da tarde, como Jack tinha dito, uma ilha começava a ganhar grandes tonalidades no horizonte, á vista de todos os tripulantes do Pérola Negra. Entusiasmada, Perla dobrou-se sobre a borda do navio para observar melhor aquela grandiosa ilha, sentindo novamente aquela ansiedade se apoderar dela, principalmente ao saber que sua ajuda estava lá. Seus olhos lacrimejavam devido ao vento que a velocidade do navio proporcionava e seus cabelos esboçavam teimosamente á frente do rosto, fazendo sua visão ficar turva. Ao tentar apanhar os seus cabelos, Perla desviou o seu olhar para a tripulação e viu Alessandro olhando atentamente a ilha. Sem ao menos se desligar daquele olhar penoso, seus olhos caíram sobre o leme, onde estava Jack observando, pela grandiosa luneta, a distância que faltava para chegar a Singapura. Ela seguiu atentamente os movimentos dele, vendo-o fechar a luneta e descer as escadas, parando no meio do convés com as suas mãos levemente levantadas.

-Senhores preparem um bote – Ele olhou para Mullroy e Murtogg. – Vocês dois irão maneá-lo, Savvy? – Os dois concordaram rapidamente, indo logo em direcção ao bote que estava mais próximo.

-Vamos de bote Jack?

-Sim, iremos! Só eu e você. Você e eu. Nós dois juntinhos e mais aqueles dois emplastros. Confesso que será uma travessia admirável de se apreciar. – ironizou ele soltando um sorrido do canto dos lábios.

-Eu vou junto! – interferiu Alessandro, metendo-se radicalmente no meio de Perla e Jack.

-Neste caso, não serão dois, mas sim três emplastros – alfinetou Jack, revirando os olhos até ver Barbossa se aproximar – Tenho uma ordem bem explícita para você: nada de roubar MEU navio, savvy?

-Com o que você me garantiu Jack, acha mesmo que eu teria intenções de _reaver_ tão cedo o MEU navio? - Perla viu a troca de olhares comprometedores entre Barbossa e Jack.

-Capitão, alguma ordem para o navio? – interveio Gibbs, vendo Jack rodopiar seus calcanhares em direcção a ele.

-Permaneçam neste ponto até a gente voltar... E olhos bem abertos nessa _espécie_ _homem… – _Ele apontou paraBarbossa, que deu-lhe um sorriso de desdém. – E, se eu te encontro dormindo num bote agarrado a um ursinho, eu juro que te afogo juntamente com ele... Savvy? – Gibbs concordou com um agradável sorriso.

-Vamos capitão? – indagou Perla já dentro do bote.

O caminho para Singapura foi feito em silêncio, pois nenhum dos presentes ousou pronunciar uma palavra sobre o que quer que fosse. Alessandro olhava para Perla, que não sabia qual a atitude que havia de tomar depois da conversa de ontem á noite. Aliás, a noite anterior não tinha ficado só marcada por aquela conversa, mas sim pelas aliciações maldosas do capitão Barbossa, que não ousou poupar suas _directas _tão bem argumentadassobre as verdadeiras intenções de Jack nesta aventura. Contudo, isso era algo que Perla queria esquecer, pelo menos por enquanto. O que ela queria, era prosseguir o resto da viagem serenamente, e não deixar-se influenciar por aqueles acontecimentos, tendo raiva de Jack.

Mais há frente, o bote ia se aproximando dos longos penhascos da ilha, através da enseada rochosa. Um deles, bem comprido, salientava-se de encontro ao horizonte, banhado pelo pôr-do-sol dourado que acabava por se misturar com tons avermelhados. Quando finalmente chegaram á praia, Perla e Jack saíram do bote, tocando com as botas na água cristalina, que ondulou continuamente ao acompanhar os passos deles até á areia seca. Perla olhou de relance para Alex e viu-o, juntamente com os outros dois, trazerem o bote até á areia fina, onde viraram cuidadosamente de quilha para cima. Suspirando, Perla chegou perto de Alex e encarou-o com um rosto terno, tentando achar jeito de o abordar sem que ele fosse frio com ela.

-Alex, eu não sei se volto hoje, mas se quiser vá dar uma volta por aí…

-É, eu preciso mesmo esfriar as ideias. – Perla ficou sentida com o olhar duro de Alessandro.

-Você vem, ou vai ficar ai falando com o seu _querido mais que tudo_ noivo? – perguntou Jack, despertando a atenção de Perla.

Apenas os dois tomaram o caminho pela extensa praia, passando pelo grandioso penhasco, que logo deu lugar a uma cidade bem composta. Caminharam durante um bom bocado, descendo por uma rua larga e barulhenta, onde as crianças brincavam livremente e os adultos trabalhavam sem parar, tanto nas tabernas ali presentes ou no pequeno mercado que estava logo á frente deles. Eles atravessaram-no com a menor das dificuldades e andaram por algum tempo, enquanto Perla pensava que, dentro de alguns instantes, estaria frente a Elizabeth. A mulher que durante um bom tempo permaneceu nos pensamentos do capitão. Com um rosto curioso, ela desviou o seu olhar para Jack, tentando observar a sua expressão. Ele caminhava tranquilamente, agitando os braços a cada passo, envolvido numa feição serena e tranquila, até chegar a uma casa de dois andares. _"M__uito vulgar para uma rainha pirata"_, pensou Jack coçando o queixo. Ao chegar perto da casa, ele tratou de entrar sem mesmo bater á porta. O que fez confusão a Perla, que parou em frente á entrada, ao vê-lo avançar tão á vontade.

-Perla, amor, algum problema? – Indagou Jack, fazendo uma pequena careta ao vê-la parar.

-Nunca lhe ensinaram boas maneiras?

-Para que boas maneiras, se podemos viver sem elas? Eu, por exemplo, vivo lindamente sem elas - Jack deu ombros e continuou entrando.

-Sua falta de educação é mais do que compensada pela sua intensa, e extensa, falência moral. – Ele parou elevando sua sobrancelha. – Você já viu bem? Parece mais que estamos assaltando a casa.

-Porta aberta para mim, é como um convite para entrar. Agora venha, antes que alguém a resolva fechar -Perla seguiu-o contrariada, revirando vivamente seus olhos.

Jack conduziu-a até a uma grandiosa sala, bem mobilada por sinal, onde se encontrava uma mulher de costas, abanando carinhosamente um berço de madeira enquanto cantava uma canção de ninar para fazer o bebé dormir. Ao ouvir atentamente os passos se aproximarem cada vez mais, a mulher continuou imóvel e, num gesto discreto, fechou os dedos sobre a coronha da sua pistola, continuando a cantar, mas despercebidamente a mulher perguntou:

-Cho é você?

-Não Lizzie, sou eu! Esqueceu-se dos velhos amigos! – Ao ouvir aquilo, ela retirou a mão da coronha, virando-se de relance para a frente, encontrando Jack ali parado, junto a uma larga poltrona. Surpresa, ela levou a mão a boca e foi em direcção a ele, não escondendo o sorriso de espanto.

-Minha nossa, Jack, é você! – Docemente Jack beijou-lhe a mão – Pensei que numa altura destas, você andasse por esse mundo afora procurando novas aventuras, e que nunca mais se lembrasse da gente. Mas a que devo honrosa visita?

-Forças maiores me trazem aqui, nada pessoal – murmurou ele, soltando um sorriso sarcástico.

-Como sempre…

Perla mirou bem Elizabeth. Agora sabia o porquê do capitão ter caído de encantos pela jovem mulher. De facto Elizabeth era uma mulher bastante atraente e elegante, já para não falar nas belas e joviais feições da garota, que sorria de alegria ao ver Jack. Chegou a sentir inveja, ao ouvir Gibbs falando dela e do modo de vida que ela levava pois, apesar de tudo, Elizabeth estava casada com o homem que amava. Embora só o fosse ver daqui a nove anos, era uma pirata e capitã de um navio, tendo a sua própria tripulação, e acima de tudo era livre e estava isenta de qualquer obrigação a que a pudessem submeter.

-Não sei porquê, mas o meu tremendo instinto para criaturas femininas estava-me dizendo que você está precisando de algo excitante na sua vida monótona… – Os olhos de Jack caíram sobre o berço onde estava o bebé deitado. Ele ergueu as mãos e aproximou-se do menino, que abanava as mãos para que Jack o pegasse ao colo. – Quem é o menino do titio, quem é? – Ele olhou de esguelha para Elizabeth. - Não sabia que, nos seus tempos livres, tomava conta de criança…

-Jack, ele é meu filho e do Will.

-Aôh, não sabia que eunuco fazia filho … – Perla abanou a cabeça impaciente.

-Tenha um pouco mais de respeito Jack. – retrucou Perla, dando-lhe um tapa no ombro.

Elizabeth soltou um sorriso agradável ao ver aquela garota, possivelmente era um novo membro da tripulação ou então…

-Qual foi a confusão que você se meteu, desta vez?

-Eu nunca me meto em confusões, as confusões é que teimam em perseguir-me…

-E quem é a moça? – perguntou por fim, não aguentando mais a sua pequena curiosidade.

-É a Alteza Perla Neblon, princesa de Siracusa – Elizabeth observou bem aquela garota com aspecto maltrapilha e pensou que Jack só podia estar brincando, mas deixou-o prosseguir: – É uma longa história e uma nova aventura…

-O que você anda aprontando agora, Jack Sparrow? Não me diga que sequestrou a princesa, e que está pedindo um resgate por ela? Oh, se for isso eu nem quero ouvir…

-Não é que não me tenha passado isso pela cabeça quando a vi no meu navio…-Jack pensava sozinho, até ver as duas olharem para ele de uma forma incrédula. – Detalhes… – respondeu ele, abanando as mãos.

-Senhorita Turner, eu vim de livre e espontânea vontade… – intercedeu Perla.

-O que realmente se passa aqui é o seguinte… – Jack interrompeu grosseiramente Perla ao caminhar no seu passo característico – Essa garota aí… – ele apontou o dedo indicador para Perla. - Designada por Princesa de Siracusa, invadiu o MEU navio em busca de uma suposta ajuda. Segundo ela, parece que o seu _reino maravilha_ foi invadido por alguém que tão bem você conhece… – Elizabeth soltou um olhar apreensivo, temendo a resposta – Black Dog…

-O amaldiçoado! – Perla viu Elizabeth ficar alterada quando ouviu o nome do homem. – O que esse maldito fez desta vez?

-Raptou minha irmã, e está querendo a Mão de Midas em troca. Meu pai nunca desconfiou dele, muito pelo contrário, sempre confiou demais em Silver… – Elizabeth baixou o olhar em sinal de pesar. – Eu ouvi uma conversa entre ele e o Pewal, onde explicava o seu plano para possuir esse objecto e o reino de Siracusa…

Enquanto Perla explicava, com detalhes, toda a história para situar Elizabeth, Jack analisava a sala, como quem tentava descobrir algo de grande valor para roubar. Seus olhos passeavam discretamente por entre as mobílias, que estavam repletas de porcelanas, até algo lhe chamar atenção…um cálice de prata que estava pousado sobre um armário velho. Aproveitando que as duas continuavam falando, ele aproximou-se do cálice e disfarçadamente o pegou, soprando o pó que tinha sobre ele. Vendo que as duas não estavam a olhar para ele, Jack sorrateiramente escondeu o cálice no seu bolso, e olhando para cima, saindo descaradamente de perto daquele armário, antes de Elizabeth perceber.

-Aquele maldito voltou e está querendo mais poder! – disse Elizabeth cruzando os braços – Você tem alguma informação sobre essa Mão Jack? – Jack elevou o olhar perplexo ao encontro das duas.

-Não, por isso lembrei-me de você, como é tão _culta _nesse aspecto…

-Então nunca ouviram falar na lenda do Rei Midas? – perguntou Elizabeth, vendo Perla discordar.

-Mais ao menos, mas não muito detalhada. – informou Jack, colocando a mão no queixo.

-Midas foi um lendário rei grego, ganancioso por sinal, quanto mais ele tinha, mais ele queria. Um certo dia, seus camponeses encontraram o pai de Dionísio, o mestre Sileno, bêbedo e levaram-no até ao rei. Este tomou conta dele, e passados onze dias, levou-o de volta ao seu filho. Grato pelo rei ter tratado do seu pai, Dionísio ofereceu então a Midas, o direito de escolher a recompensa que desejasse. Qualquer que fosse ela. Com o sentido de ganância, e querendo sempre mais, Midas pediu que tudo que tocasse imediatamente fosse transformado em ouro. Dionísio consentiu, então, esse poder, e a partir dai, tudo o que o rei tocou praticamente virou ouro sólido.

-Interessante. – enfatizou Jack, começando a fazer luz em sua cabeça. – Muito interessante.

-Segundo a lenda, tudo o que a mão tocasse, se transformaria radicalmente em ouro. – concluiu Perla segura de si. - Eu sabia que existia um tesouro nestes mares que todos os homens pensam colocar-lhe a mão. O tesouro mais antigo da história, mas nunca pensei que fosse esse.

-A Mão de Midas é uma lendária preciosidade. Quem a possuir terá nas suas mãos, não só a chaves para o sucesso, como a sorte de ter a maior das riquezas: o tesouro supremo. – explicou Elizabeth, num tom que fez Jack lembrar-se de Tia Dalma.

-Aôh. – Jack rodou a mão. – Muito mais do que aquilo que um pirata pode imaginar...

-Por isso ele anda atrás dessa Mão, e por isso usou minha irmã. Queria que alguém fizesse o trabalho por ele, e nós fomos a presa ideal. – murmurou Perla ao ver Elizabeth sentar-se numa poltrona, fazendo um gesto para que eles se sentassem também. Os dois seguiram o exemplo dela e sentaram-se.

-Quando o rei Dionísio morreu, os Deuses fizeram uma estatueta do tamanho dele em sua homenagem e colocaram nessa estátua uma mão igual á que Midas possuía. Ela encontra-se numa ilha, chamada a Ilha Desaparecida, que só aparece para quem mais a desejar encontrar, mas só poderá aceder a ela quem for o portador de uma chave…

-Que chaves é essa? – contrapôs Perla preocupada, pensando que não havia tempo para procurar a chave.

-A última aventura que envolveu chaves, não correu muito bem... – lembrou Jack, cruzando os braços, pensativo.

-A chave é uma espécie de cruz ancorada, que só a guardiã transportava… A famosa pirata Deanne Bonny! – Jack olhou de relance para Perla, que rapidamente puxou a sua cruz para fora.

-Então, é esta a cruz que minha mãe sempre disse que levaria ao tesouro supremo...

-Muitos foram os corajosos, que no passado tentaram desembarcar nessa ilha. Tantos gritos perdidos foram silenciados debaixo de água, tantos cadáveres insepultos jazem lá... Tudo graças á Eris, a deusa da Discórdia e do Caos, que guarda o objecto até á verdadeira guardiã chegar para recuperar a Mão de Midas.

-Como podemos comprovar que isso não passa de uma lenda?

-Os corajosos nunca voltaram, por isso, nunca ninguém soube do paradeiro da ilha. O que torna esta história praticamente uma lenda. Apenas uma única pessoa ainda a procura…Black Dog, acreditando que um dia a achará, e o seu desespero levou-o a fazer o que fez. Ele sabia que você era a guardiã, aquela a quem Deanne Bonny deixaria a chave, visto ser a filha mais velha, ele fez tudo de caso pensado.

-Ele é louco. – murmurou Perla, sentindo-se uma peça nesse jogo sujo que Silver estava fazendo.

-Mas nós, somos mais loucos que ele. – interviu Jack, levantando-se num salto, vendo Perla olhando para o chão. – E nós vamos atrás dessa Mão de Midas.

-Capitão, espero que não esteja esquecendo que esse objecto irá libertar minha irmã. – retrucou Perla, frisando bem aquela frase e pondo-se também de pé.

-Claro que não me esqueci. Além do mais, ninguém pôs isso em causa amor. Palavra de pirata que cumprirei o meu dever. – Ela queria acreditar naquilo, por isso sorriu como aprovação.

-Estou confiando em você Jack, não me decepcione. – Perla passou a mão pelo rosto dele – Com licença – e logo saiu daquela espaçosa sala, ouvindo-se as passadas de Perla até á porta da saída.

-Bugger…-murmurou ele, os lábios crispados num falso sorriso.

-Não a faça sofrer mais do que ela já está sofrendo. Não está sendo fácil carregar o fardo que ela está carregando.

-Você tirou algum curso com Tia Dalma? E que está parecendo ela… – zombou Jack com seus trejeitos.

-Não é preciso ser a Tia Dalma para ver o que está certo e errado. E eu mesma já tive o fardo da sua suposta morte nas minhas costas, sei muito bem o que ela está sentindo… – Jack levantou o olhar manhoso para ela, erguendo a sobrancelha. – Faça o que seu bom coração apela e não sua cabeça. Tome mais uma de suas atitudes honestas, e ajude-a. Não a decepcione! – Quando Jack ia se aproximar de Elizabeth, o pequeno William começou a chorar, e ela logo correu até ao berço.

-Sabe que eu nunca fui muito de promessas, mas posso dar minha palavra de pirata que vou me esforçar para tal – disse Jack num tom de desdém – Agora, darling, que tal pensarmos noutros assuntos mais graves…

-Como assim? – rebateu ela, pegando no menino e olhando para Jack surpresa.

-Lizzie, precisaremos reunir novamente a Corte da Irmandade. Necessitamos fazer algo contra o Black Dog, antes que ele cumpra a promessa e acabe com todos nós.

-Como se fosse fácil! Já tomamos essa medida há bem pouco tempo, e de nada nos serviu. – Ela acariciou a face do menino para lhe limpar as lágrimas. – E agora creio não poder fazer nada contra isso. Eu tenho um filho para criar e não o posso meter-me em perigo…

-E você prefere que ele cresça sem mãe e num futuro negro, dominado por Black Dog, o único Lord pirata que sobreviverá, visto que é o único imortal. – adiantou Jack, num tou ríspido - Ele é pior que Cutler Beckett, pois em comparação, Cutler ainda era um mero e _incapacitado_ mortal. – Elizabeth segurou bem fortemente seu filho nos braços, sentindo um pequeno afogo dentro de seu peito inquieto – Silver pode muito bem invadir esta casa, e não haverá ninguém para defender você e o pequeno William.

-Eu sei Jack, pensa que eu não tenho medo? Até agora tive sorte dele não me achar, mas sei perfeitamente que essa sorte não durará para sempre…

-Então, minha cara, você pode fazer algo contra isso. – incentivou Jack elevando suas mãos.

-O Will pode sempre nos ajudar…

-E o que espera? Dois imortais lutando até as trombetas do juízo final tocarem? – contrapôs firme, adoptando uma expressão séria. Algo que Elizabeth nunca viu, apoderava-se do rosto de Jack. - Precisamos reunir a Corte da Irmandade antes que a situação seja irreversível para todos nós. Você ainda é o Rei da Corte… – O silêncio intenso apoderou-se daquela sala, ao tempo que ambos lançavam tensos olhares.

-Está certo. – murmurou ela, quebrando aquele gélido silêncio. - Vamos improvisar isso! – Ela encurtou a distância entre eles. - Será que me pode dar uma boleia no seu navio? Em memória dos velhos tempos…

-As coisas já não são o que eram Elizabeth…

-Infelizmente não! O Will já não está entre nós, para nos acompanhar. – Jack observou o menino que sorria ao olhar para ele, e tomando a iniciativa, ele pegou numa das mãos de William – Mas isso não quer dizer que ele não nos possa ajudar…

-Aye, ele vai ser útil. – Jack olhou Elizabeth, que estava tão próximo dele. Ela balançava cuidadosamente o menino, tentando desencontrar-se do olhar concentrado de Jack.

Fazia um ano que não a via, e esse ano, pareceria que tinha sido uma eternidade. Como ela estava mudada…já não trazia aquele ar inocente de quando a tinha conhecido lá em Port Royal, estava mais madura e senhora de si. Ele teve vontade de lhe fazer uma carícia, mas seu orgulho falava mais alto, além do mais, ela era agora a senhora Turner, e tinha um filho…que ansiava ver um dia seu pai voltar!

-Então, logo ao amanhecer partiremos. – O silêncio foi quebrado por ela, fazendo-o levantar o olhar.

-Está certo, desde que você não resolva me matar novamente… – Ele levantou os dois dedos indicadores até ao peito, gesticulando-os. – Por falar nisso, introduzi uma nova regra no meu navio… – Elizabeth esperou ele dizer. - Nada de tentar matar o capitão, seja por qual motivo foi, Savvy?

-Entendido, Capitão. Eu prometo não infringir essa regra, só se for mesmo em ultimo recurso. – Jack soltou um sorriso irónico e voltou-se, indo em direcção á porta de saída.

**XxxXxxX**

_-Yo, ho, haul together/ hoist the colors high. / Heave ho, thieves and beggars/ never say we die._ – cantava Perla, passeando á beira-mar, pela areia fofa e molhada com as suas botas na mão.

Ela olhava para o maravilhoso mar, ouvindo as ondas quebrarem contra as rochas mais próximas, e sentia aquela brisa gostosa, misturada com os salpicos que o vento direccionava para o seu rosto.

-Perla! – Ela olhou para trás e viu Alessandro correr até ela. - O que a tal moça vos disse?

-Disse que a Mão de Midas é um objecto muito valioso, talvez o tesouro supremo. Ao lado dele, a fortuna do meu pai não passa de uma ninharia. A ilha encontra-se perto daqui, por isso, iremos achá-la sem a menor das dificuldades. – mentiu Perla, tentando esconder o que tinha de facto ouvido.

-Tem certeza? Não me está escondendo nada?

-Não! Estou sendo sincera com você! – Ela olhou-o com remorsos por lhe esconder o que sabia. – Alessandro, por favor, deixe-me sozinha. Eu preciso pensar...

-Perla, só queria que soubesse, que eu não estou magoado com você. Eu serei paciente e lutarei pelo seu amor…eu ainda tenho esperanças de o conseguir! – Perla apenas ficou em silêncio, vendo ele beijar sua testa delicadamente e logo de seguida virar costas.

Perla sentou-se na areia com as pernas cruzados e viu Alessandro ir na direcção oposta de Jack. Ela olhou para o mar e sentiu pena de Alex, principalmente por ele estar se esforçando para ajudá-la, enquanto ela o tratava daquela maneira insignificante, ainda para mais, mentindo sobre o verdadeiro propósito da ilha desaparecida. Perla voltou a olhar para o lado, vendo se Alessandro e Jack já se tinham cruzado no caminho.

-Jack Sparrow, você sabe o que Perla está me escondendo? – interpelou-o, vendo Jack parar á sua frente com um olhar de desprezo mal disfarçado.

-Primeiro, é Capitão. Capitão Jack Sparrow. Depois, a noiva não é sua? Então, por que haveria eu de saber dos vossos segredinhos? – resmungou Jack, tentando desembaraçar-se dele de uma forma rápida.

-Eu e ela não estamos mais juntos…

-Não? – Jack soltou um sorriso cínico. - Ohhh... Que pena! Sabe, faziam um belo casal! De facto, sinto realmente uma imensa pena, acredite que eu torcia por vocês...

-Não seja cínico, senhor Sparrow. Sei muito bem que deve estar contente pela notícia, mas isso não me interessa, eu quero saber o que se passou lá dentro e o porquê de Perla me esconder o que se passa.

-Nada de mais, tivemos a falar, tomar um chá e descobrimos onde fica a ilha…

-Você está mentindo. – afirmou Alessandro, vendo Jack empinar sua sobrancelha.

-Não estou nada…

-Está sim…

-Não estou!

-Está sim senhor…

-Ora, porquê eu estaria mentindo? – indagou Jack, cruzando os braços, contrafeito.

-Primeiro: porque você é pirata, segundo: vocês dois estão bem misteriosos, e terceiro, desde quando o famoso Capitão Jack Sparrow bebe chá? – Com aquela afirmação, Alex afastou-se, deixando Jack pensativo:

_-Desde nunca, eu ainda sou fiel á minha garrafa de rum…_

_-The bell has been raised/ from it's watery grave... / Do you hear it's sepulchral tone/ We are a call to all/ pay head the squall / and turn your sail toward home…/ Yo, ho, haul men/ hoist the colors high. / Heave ho, thieves and beggars…_

-…_never say we die_. – completou Jack, sentando-se ao seu lado – Uma canção apropriada para o momento!

-Vocês estão pensando em reunir a Corte da Irmandade novamente, não é?

-Digamos que sim, darling… – Jack olhou ligeiramente de lado para ela.

-Você não lhe contou sobre a deusa Éris – disse Perla, continuando fixada no mar, brincando com a areia.

-Reparei que você também não, e pela mesma razão, calculo eu…

-Alex nunca me deixaria arriscar se soubesse que há muito mais do que uma Mão de Midas. Arranjaria logo um meio para fazer tudo á maneira dele, e colocar-me-ia de lado.

-Você sempre podia embebedá-lo! – Perla olhou incrédula, fazendo uma expressão séria para Jack. – Não me interprete mal, amor, eu admiro uma pessoa que está disposta a fazer todos os possíveis.

-Você é um homem inteligente, Jack, mas eu não sei se posso confiar em você… – Ela levantou-se, agarrando as botas. Jack seguiu o exemplo dela, aproximando-se de Perla com o dedo indicador e o dedo médio erguidos em sua direcção.

-Como duas gotas de água, darling.

"_Jack nunca ligou a grandes amizades, muito menos a amores sinceros, por isso, não custará nada despachar você depois de obter a famosa Mão."_

"_É difícil saber o que vai na cabeça do capitão, Perla. Eu vou ser o mais franco possível com você. No inicio, quando você apareceu, lá em Siracusa, pedindo desesperadamente por ajuda, Jack só pensava no quanto esse objecto valia e no quanto iria lucrar te ajudando."_

O olhar dela elevou-se lentamente até aos olhos de Jack, e mirou firmemente dentro eles, o que fez Jack perceber que algo estava errado naquele olhar tão expressivo…tão cheio de raiva. Perla não conseguiu esquecer o pequeno encontro com Barbossa, nem a conversa que tinha tido com Gibbs, e agora que estava tão perto de Jack e ambos sozinhos ali, ela não conseguiu esconder a sua fúria.

-E quando partiremos para essa tal ilha desaparecida? Quando seu lucro se tornar bem maior? – rosnou Perla, dando com os punhos no peito de Jack.

-Eu já lhe dei razões para você desconfiar da minha humilde pessoa? – Jack segurou nos punhos dela, tentando pará-la.

-Só quero que você sabia que eu não sou nenhuma idiota, muito menos serei seu trunfo contra o Black Dog! – Ela soltou-se das mãos dele e deu as costas para Jack, que a agarrou pelo braço, fazendo-a virar-se de frente para ele e encará-lo.

-O que deu em você…

-Vida de pirata ensina muita coisa, e eu estou aprendendo a não confiar em ninguém.

-Há algum problema entre nós, senhorita Neblon? – perguntou ele, erguendo a sobrancelha.

"_Não deixe que esse pensamento estrague tudo o que até agora você conseguiu conquistar! Você adquiriu o que muitas mulheres tentaram, e possivelmente algum dia almejaram, e isso em si é um grande mérito seu."_

_-E_u estou com medo, Jack... – desabafou ela por fim, abraçando-o, enquanto ele acariciava de leve os cabelos encaracolados de Perla. – Medo que você me traia e me roube a Mão de Midas…

-Definitivamente, você continua doente. Uma boa noite de sono e todos esses seus pensamentos parvos desapareceram por completo... Também tem outra solução…RUM. Nada melhor que o rum para esse tipo de pensamento insanos. Por falar em rum, já não o bebo desde muito cedo. – disse ele numa voz descontraída, enquanto rodopiava seus braços no ar. Perla sorriu desajeitadamente, até sentir a mão quente dele tocar no seu rosto gelado.

Naquele momento, começou por cair pequenos pingos de chuva, o que fez os dois olharem para o céu. A lua tinha sido apagada por nuvens cinzentas, cobrindo-o como um manto negro. De volta, os dois permaneceram ali calados, a ver a chuva cair cautelosamente. Nos segundos seguintes, a camisa branca de Perla ficou totalmente transparente, o que fez Jack sorrir maliciosamente.

-É, digamos que a chuva veio mesmo a calhar… – Ao perceber que Jack estava olhando para onde não devia, Perla colocou as mãos sobre o peito…

-Seu sem vergonha! – murmurou ela timidamente, virando-se de costas para ele.

-Calma amor, eu já vi muita coisa por esse mundo, mas nada se compara ao belo formato do corpo feminino. – Jack virou-a lentamente para si e colocou uma mão na cintura dela, roçando o seu bigode no pescoço de Perla, que estremeceu com tamanho avanço.

-É melhor ficarmos por…aqui. – gaguejou ela, ao sentir o toque de Jack no seu pescoço, fechando literalmente os olhos com aquela agradável sensação.

-É isso mesmo que você quer? – Ao vê-lo parar, Perla abriu os olhos, percebendo a proximidade de suas bocas. Ela abanou sua cabeça negativamente e Jack voltou a soltar um sorriso pervertido. – Bom para você. – sussurrou ele no ouvido dela, ao puxá-la mais contra ele.

Acariciou de novo o seu rosto com as costas da mão, passando os dedos molhados pelos lábios dela, até finalmente tocá-los com os seus. Perla correspondeu sem hesitar ao beijo, deixando de lado toda a sua inocência, e aproveitou o momento agradável que Jack lhe estava oferecendo. Para ela, o mundo podia acabar e os mares engolirem toda a porção de terra restante, que Perla nem estava aí para tais factos. O único pensamento que predominava na sua cabeça, era o de querer se afogar naqueles lábios e de sua boca pedir cada vez mais pelo toque deles. Perla chegava a ter medo das consequências que isso podia proporcionar. Ambos olharam-se por breves instantes, e Perla atirou o chapéu de Jack ao chão, reparando nos cabelos molhados dele que pingavam insistentemente contra o peito dela. Já Jack sentia a respiração dela acelerar á medida que a conduzia para uma rocha ali perto, beijando-a novamente envolvendo suas línguas de uma maneira intensa, encostando-a por fim á rocha. Jack colocou a mão nos quadris da garota, e discretamente, começou a deslizá-la para dentro da camisa ensopada de Perla, mas em sua cabeça, algo o fez parar imediatamente, fazendo Perla estranhar seu comportamento.

-O que se passa Jack?

Ele pousou um olhar sério em Perla, o que a levou a pensar que tinha feito algo de errado, ao mesmo tempo que ele pensava que não podia fazer isso com ela, não agora. Perla era diferente de todas as mulheres que tinha conhecido até então, inclusive de Elizabeth, que há muito já tinha desocupado seus pensamentos.

Jack não a deixava de fitar cuidadosamente, tentando não ser previsível mediante a sua atitude, e nos olhos inocentes da jovem moça, Jack reparou que seus mundos eram totalmente diferentes. Ele era um pirata que vivia para pilhagens, e ela, uma princesa, que tinha um reino para cuidar depois da morte do Rei, e nada a faria abdicar daquilo, quer ela quisesse ou não. Ela teria de casar com alguém de boas posses, não com um pirata que toda sua vida tinha vivido para o mar. E nem ele estava disposto a largar o mar para ocupar um lugar numa sociedade de hipócritas. No meio de tudo, ele lembrou-se que tinha prometido a si mesmo não voltar a confiar em nenhuma mulher, muito menos avançar tanto como estava avançando com Perla, o que o fez recuar também na sua decisão. O único avanço que Jack tinha tido nestes últimos meses tinha sido com as mulheres de Tortuga, e mesmo assim, era raro estar com elas. Ele continuou a fitá-la atentamente, atordoado com a explosão de pensamentos em sua cabeça, ao tempo que Perla procurava por uma resposta no olhar pouco expressivo de Jack. Algo que explicasse o motivo dele estar daquele jeito, até chegar á conclusão, que só podia ter algo haver com o que Gibbs lhe tinha contado.

-Eu também acho melhor parar por aqui. – disse ela por fim, pegando nas suas botas. Observou-o mais uma vez, seguindo o seu caminho no meio daquela chuva cerrada, enquanto Jack continuava a olhar para o rochedo.

-Bugger. – praguejou ele baixinho, apanhando o seu chapéu do chão e indo atrás dela.

**Oiii**

**Pela primeira vez, demorei apenas uma semana para postar, o que é um verdadeiro milagre ehehe, visto que fico semanas sem postar…o que vale é que não tenho tido muito trabalho da escola (finalmente acalmou um pouco) e tenho aproveitado esse tempo para pôr a escrita e leitura em dia.**

**Neste capítulo desenvolvi mais o assunto da Mão de Midas, e das suas possíveis lendas e histórias (para o desenrolar da fic). **

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e, mais uma vez, agradeço á minha Beta Rô (sim, porque você se pode considerar uma Beta, e das boas rs).**

**Quando ás reviews, quero agradecer novamente a vocês…****Roxane Norris, Fini Felton, Dorinha Pamela, Likha Sparrow, Ieda, Jane, Bruno Teixeira, ****pelo carinho de cada palavra…essa é a minha energia para escrever com tanto entusiasmo. Obrigada mesmo ).**

**Bom, próximo capítulo está começando a ser feito, e possivelmente vou falar mais um pouco sobre a irmã de Perla, Estella, e do próprio Silver (espero mesmo cumprir isso)**

**Bjokas Grandes meninas e menino rs e fiquem bem**

**Taty Black**


	12. “Até você ter a certeza”

**Capitulo 11 – "Até você ter a certeza"**

Perla entrou na casa de Elizabeth e acendeu um dos lampiões da sala, sentando-se de seguida na escada que dividia a sala dos quartos. Ela colocou seus braços cruzados sobre o peito, e com as mãos esfregou os braços, ao tempo que balançava o tronco. Por mais que pensasse não conseguia arranjar uma explicação para o que se tinha passado na praia, estava confusa com a atitude de Jack e envergonhada por o ter deixado avançar daquela maneira…Envergonhada dos pensamentos impuros, e até mesmo perversos, que teve ao beijar Jack daquela maneira tão intensa, como se estivesse entregando sua alma para ele através daquele beijo. Por ela, teria ficado assim durante muito tempo, e esse tipo de pensamento estava deixando-a baralhada, pois sentia algo no beijo de Jack que nunca havia sentido no de Alessandro. Parecia que algo estava florescendo, e a todo o custo ela queria debater-se contra isso, não deixá-lo expandir. Não estava certo ter aquele tipo de sensações e sentimentos. Não por ele, não por aquele pirata!

-Bem, pareceu-me que a luz estava acesa, e imaginei que fosse você. – A voz feminina a fez desviar sua atenção. Era Elizabeth que vinha da cozinha com duas canecas nas mãos.

-Peço desculpa por estar aqui sentada. – Perla se ia levantar, mas Elizabeth fez um sinal para ela permanecer onde estava – , mas é que não consigo pregar olho depois de tudo que soube – Elizabeth entregou-lhe uma das canecas com leite quente.

-Como imaginei que fosse você, trouxe-lhe isto – Elizabeth sentou-se ao lado dela. - Beba. Vai mantê-la quente...

-Obrigada. – agradeceu Perla, bebendo o conteúdo da caneca.

-Eu também não consigo dormir, só de saber que vou voltar para o mar, dá-me uma inquietação no coração. Principalmente agora, que tenho laços que me prendem a terra firme.

-Laços...– Perla sorriu discretamente, acariciando a caneca – Engraçado você falar em laços. Eu fiz de tudo para quebrar os meus, deixando aquele maldito reino para viver em pleno mar. Toda a noite punha-me na varanda do meu quarto olhando o mar, e imaginava de todas as maneiras possíveis o que iria além do meu reino. – Ela suspirou olhando para dentro da caneca. – Infelizmente não é meu destino viver no mar. Tenho responsabilidades a cumprir depois de achar minha irmã.

-Eu também pensava assim – Elizabeth fez um olhar nostálgico – Lembro-me de quando tinha dez anos e ia no navio de meu pai, cantando aquelas canções de piratas que aprendi, na altura em que achava excitante conhecer um pirata…um que me pudesse levar para longe daquele palácio. Nesse dia conheci um, William Turner, que embora ainda não soubesse, iria se tornar um maravilhoso pirata. Passaram-se oito anos depois disso, até conhecer um verdadeiro pirata e á custa dele eu fui além de Port Royal…

-E quem era esse pirata senhora?

-Capitão Jack Sparrow! Foi com ele e com Will que eu vivi as minhas maiores loucuras e fantasias! Conheci uma nova Elizabeth que estava adorando e acredite, não daria nenhum terço daquilo que vivi para voltar aquela vida chata em Port Royal. – Ela agarrou uma mão de Perla. - Com você está se passando a mesma coisa, está conhecendo uma nova Perla… – Jack que estava entrando silenciosamente, parou no meio do corredor ao ouvir o que elas estavam falando: - E está vivendo coisas que nunca imaginou. Suponho também que esteja sentindo coisas que nunca sentiu…

-Sinto coisas que preferia não sentir. Coisas que me magoam por dentro, e magoam as pessoas que me rodeiam. – Perla deu mais um gole – Estou magoando a pessoa que eu mais adoro no mundo, por causa de um sentimento que eu não tenho tanta certeza.

-Não lute contra isso, enfrente seus medos, suas angústias, isso vai tornar você mais forte. – Perla olhou para Elizabeth que olhava para um ponto fixo. – Eu tive de enfrentar isso tudo, e posso dizer que cresci, já não sou aquela garota ingénua e insegura. Tornei-me mais forte e, sim, não me arrependo de nada do que fiz!

-Se me permite a ousadia, o Senhor Gibbs contou-me sua história, desde que você conheceu Jack, dos acontecimentos com o kraken até ao que se passou com o senhor Turner…

-Você deve se estar perguntado o porquê de eu ter feito aquilo com o Jack! Porque o beijei, amando o Will... – Perla não respondeu, mas sentia uma certa curiosidade, ao tempo que Jack erguia a sobrancelha ao ouvir seu nome. – Ás vezes fazemos coisas sem pensar, coisas das quais não nos orgulhamos muito, e naquele momento, eu vi que já não havia mais solução, nem para o Pérola, nem para a tripulação caso Jack embarcasse com a gente no bote. – Ela bufou com um rosto fechado, baixando o olhar – Pela primeira vez, tive de tomar uma decisão, algo contra os meus princípios e que de certo me iria arrepender depois. – Elizabeth ergueu o olhar para Perla – Para salvar os sobreviventes, teria de matar o homem que por várias vezes fez questão de me ajudar. Não havia tempo para explicar a Jack o que se estava passando, principalmente o facto do Kraken não estar atrás de nós, e sim do Capitão. Por isso, e por covardia, toquei no ponto fraco dele, beijando-o até conseguir prendê-lo. Logo de seguida, abandonei-o á mercê daquele monstro, fazendo a tripulação crer que Jack tinha dado a vida para nos salvar num puro acto heróico.

Jack recordou o momento do beijo, mas a sua atenção concentrou-se na explicação de Elizabeth. Seu orgulho jamais o permitiu pensar daquela forma e, depois de tudo, nem ele nem Elizabeth tocaram mais naquele assunto. Nunca tinha pedido explicações a ela sobre o sucedido, muito menos cobrado algo dela, mas agora que ouvia aquilo seus pensamentos tomaram outro rumo, completamente diferente daquilo que desde o princípio tinha julgado.

-Não sou ninguém para julgá-la, mas você simplesmente fez o certo. O que eu admiro em você é o facto de ter carregado esse fardo sozinha! – Elizabeth soltou um fraco sorriso e levantou-se da escada.

-E eu admiro você por está fazendo todo este esforço pela sua irmã. – Ambas sorriram. – Agora vamos tentar dormir, amanhã de manhã teremos de partir novamente. Você tem roupas em cima de sua cama, para poder trocar essas molhadas.

-Obrigada.

-De nada! Boa noite, Perla.

-Boa noite, Elizabeth. – Perla viu Elizabeth subir as escadas, ficando outra vez sozinha.

Naquele momento, Jack apareceu da escuridão do corredor, entrando em passos leves na sala que estava sendo iluminada por uma ténue vela. Perla rapidamente se levantou, embaraçada, e ambos se encararam por minutos silenciosos, que para ela pareceu uma eternidade. Já Jack tentava buscar as palavras certas para lhe falar, só que nada lhe ocorreu. Cada um tentava descobrir o que ia no pensamento do outro, mas nenhum parecia querer desvendar os segredos das suas almas baralhadas. No rosto dela, Jack conseguia observar os sinais de decepção e mágoa, e ainda tentou aproximar-se um pouco para confortá-la, mas ela subiu um degrau, evitando aquela proximidade e continuou a encará-lo.

-Boa noite, senhor Sparrow – murmurou ela, dando-lhe as costas e subindo as escadas.

Ele seguiu-a com o olhar até ela desaparecer na escuridão do cimo das escadas e logo se sentou nos degraus. Tirou o chapéu de três pontas para passar a mão pela cabeça ainda molhada, e resmungou baixinho qualquer coisa que nem ele deu fé. Será que ela não queria entender o que estava se passando ali? Pela primeira vez, e talvez a única, Jack tinha sido honesto com uma mulher e esta tinha ficado ofendida por tal acto… isso estava-lhe a dar voltas á cabeça, tentando encontrar a lógica possível.

"_Seja bem-vindo ao maravilhoso mundo das mulheres…um incrível mundo de incompreensão"_ pensou ele sorrindo.

**XxxXxxX**

De manhã, quando o sol raiou dourado no céu azul, todos os homens encontravam-se na espaçosa sala esperando as duas mulheres descerem. A primeira a colocar os pés na escada foi Perla, que usava umas calças pretas justas á perna, apertadas com um cinto de onde pendia a bainha da espada. A sua camisa branca era larga nas mangas encimada por uma jaqueta cinzenta, que lhe batia nas coxas. Ela rapidamente se aproximou deles, evitando olhar para Jack, que permanecia quieto num canto.

-A senhora Turner? – perguntou Alessandro, olhando para o topo das escadas.

-Vem já… – respondeu num tom seco.

Á socapa Jack contemplava Perla, que mal o encarava desde que tinham chegado á sala. O que fez ele fechar os olhos e soltar um breve sorriso manhoso. Alessandro, por sua vez, tentava descobrir o que se passava para Perla estar com aquele rosto fechado, mas ela parecia não querer falar sobre esse assunto, demonstrando claramente o seu mau humor matinal.

-Já disse que não se passa nada comigo. – ripostou Perla secamente.

Naquele instante, Elizabeth estava no princípio das escadas com o seu filho nos braços. Jack sorriu maliciosamente ao vê-la vestida com uma longa saia preta, uma camisa cor pérola e uma curta jaqueta castanha. Toda a vez que a via, ou ela estava com um longo vestido bem trabalhado, ou vestida de homem, por isso, a estranheza de a ver assim tão bem vestida. Os olhos de Jack caíram na outra mulher, a velha Cho, que caminhava atrás de Elizabeth, deitando a língua de fora ao ver que a velha era realmente feia.

-Desculpem o atraso, mas tive que preparar as coisas para Cho ficar com William. – Ao terminar de descer as escadas, Elizabeth olhou para Jack. – Eu não te perdoo por você me afastar do meu filho. – disse ela firmemente, passando por ele

-Bom dia, para você também! Por acaso dormi muito bem, o problema foi mais o colchão que me pôs as costas num estado lastimável – gozou Jack, seguindo-a com o olhar debochado. – Pelo que vi, você passou uma noite agradável.

-Vá plantar coquinhos, Jack. – rebateu Elizabeth, que balançava calmamente o pequeno William nos braços e só parou para lhe beijar a testa – Cho, eu espero voltar brevemente, entretanto, não se afaste de meu filho nem por um minuto, por favor…

-Esteja descansada, senhora Turner. Eu tomarei conta dele como se fosse meu filho…

-Um bocado difícil passar por seu filho. – murmurou Jack, arregalando os olhos.

Ao ver William mexer irrequietamente nos braços de Elizabeth, a passadas largas, Jack aproximou-se dela e pediu para pegar no menino, deixando todos de boca aberta. Onde já se viu, o famoso Capitão Jack Sparrow, derretido por um menino de colo. Perla mirou o jeito que ele pegou na criança e brincava com ela, nem parecia aquele pirata desagradável que conhecera no cais de Siracusa.

-É garoto, sua mãe vai viver grandes aventuras e você vai ficar aqui, com esta velha chata… – segredou Jack ao garotinho – Já viu que injustiça? – O menininho agitava as mãos em direcção ás tranças do queixo de Jack, enquanto ele prosseguia: – Quando o tio Jack voltar, você vai se divertir á grande…Eu vou-te levar a conhecer umas belas moças lá em Tortuga, e vou ensinar você a beber rum feito homem…

-Jack! – Interpôs Elizabeth incrédula, tirando de Jack o pequeno William, que ria da cara dele e passou-o para Cho – Ele ainda é uma criança…

-Sempre ouvi dizer que é desde pequenino que devemos de conhecer as verdadeiras maravilhas da natureza, e já que o eunuco do pai dele não se encontra presente, ele tem de ter uma certa orientação masculina, senão ainda vai acabar tratando da casa, com o exemplo que tem…

-Chega de disparates! – bufou Elizabeth, mudando o rumo da conversa – Estão todos prontos?

-Só faltava você, _majestade – _murmurou Jack em desdém.

-Então vamos embarcar,_ capitão_ – respondeu ela, com o mesmo tom de Jack.

Os quatro saíram da sublime casa, indo em direcção ao bote que, por milagre, ainda continuava no mesmo sitio que Jack o havia deixado. Mullroy e Murtogg viraram a quina do bote ao contrário, e empurraram-no até ao mar. Todas entraram e partiram novamente para o Pérola Negra, que se encontrava a poucos quilómetros da praia. O caminho para lá foi feito tranquilamente, enquanto Elizabeth contava que havia enviado, na noite anterior, pombos-correios para os cinco Lords piratas. Avisando-os da urgente reunião que iria acontecer na Enseada do Naufrágio.

-Eles irão aparecer? Pelo que sei, eles não regulam lá muito bem da cabeça. – contrapôs Perla.

-Não sei, mas com ou sem eles, nós iremos fazer essa reunião, ou eu não me chamo Elizabeth Turner... – Jack revirou os olhos

-Se fosse você, durante a viagem, começava a pensar num novo nome. - debochou Jack divertido. - Desde quando eles obedecem a uma garota?

-Rei – completou Elizabeth, antes de Jack concluir o que estava dizendo.

-Como queira, _majestade_. – Jack tirou o chapéu ironicamente, fazendo uma espécie de reverência a Elizabeth – Mesmo assim, não estou vendo eles a virem, principalmente quando o assunto é Silver, mas vossa _majestade_ é que sabe…

Perla via o modo como Jack e Elizabeth se davam. Apesar daquela velha e duradoura amizade, notava-se que Jack ainda tinha um pouco de ressentimento do que tinha transcorrido no passado, e por mais que tentasse, não conseguia disfarçar o que seus olhos denunciavam. Aquilo magoava Perla de uma maneira inexplicável, principalmente não sabendo o que se passava na cabeça do Capitão.

"_Será que estar ao lado dela faz alguma diferença para Jack? Será que ela ainda mexe assim tanto com ele, ou apesar de Jack ainda estar ressentido, já nada mais sente por ela?" _

Estes pensamentos abatiam-na de uma forma que ela nunca tinha sentido, e ao lembrar-se da noite passada, ela voltou a reflectir: _"Foi por isso que Jack não avançou mais? Será que no momento em que ele me beijava, era o rosto de Elizabeth que via?"_

-Eu não aguento mais! – divulgou ela, vendo todas as atenções atraídas para si.

-O que você não aguenta mais? – perguntou Alessandro, que estava ao seu lado.

-A temperatura, a viagem, está tudo me sufocando. – Perla baixou o olhar e voltou a erguê-lo, dando um olhar significativo a Jack.

-As viagens de bote costumam ser cansativas, espere só um pouco, estamos chegando. – ponderou Alessandro, reparando no olhar que Perla lançara a Jack.

Quando chegaram ao navio, o senhor Gibbs foi o primeiro a recebê-los, ajudando-os a subir a bordo. Ao entrar naquele navio, Elizabeth suspirou, como se todas as lembranças de Will borbulhassem novamente em sua cabeça. Parecia que já fazia uma eternidade que tudo se tinha passado e, mesmo assim, as recordações estavam tão vivas dentro dela, que as podia ver passar á sua frente. Com o olhar, ela deu uma volta lenta, rodando lentamente sobre o seu próprio pé e reparou que, apesar do Pérola Negra pertencer a Jack, todo ele tinha um pouco de Will. Cada retalho, cada espacinho, cada pedaço de madeira negra a fazia recordar, principalmente, das aventuras que tiveram e de tudo o que os dois passaram ali. Ela sentiu um pequeno aperto no coração, levando a sua mão até ele… Seu casamento ainda lhe estava na memória, das juras de amor que trocaram antes de selarem aquelas promessas com um beijo intenso, que ainda hoje lhe pairava na mente. Inconscientemente, ela olhou para a borda do navio na esperança de o ver lá, pronto a salvá-la do que ela receava, mas infelizmente não havia ninguém. Sentiu uma dor profunda no peito ao ter a certeza de que não o poderia seguir mais para onde ele fosse, de não o poder mais ter em seus braços ou sentir o sabor salgado do seu beijo. Nove anos pareciam uma eternidade comparada com a infância que passou ao lado de Will. A infância em que ambos não tiveram a iniciativa de relevar os seus sentimentos, andando naquele jogo de palavras, principalmente ela, que sempre esteve a vontade com Will. Já este, demonstrava ser tímido com cada acto que fazia… Se ao menos ela não tivesse desperdiçado esses momentos, que podiam ter sido tão bem aproveitados junto da pessoa que sempre amou, não se estaria agora lamentando do tempo em que ambos jogaram fora.

Jack viu os olhos dela marejarem, enquanto permanecia quieta, olhando para o horizonte. Ele sabia em que, ou quem, ela estava pensando, isso fez ele começar a caminhar até ela, mas Barbossa foi mais rápido:

-Capitã Turner, é uma honra recebê-la em meu navio… – saudou Barbossa, numa espécie de reverência, fazendo Elizabeth despertar e prestar-lhe atenção.

-Barbossa, meu querido pirata. – Jack pigarreou. – O sol do Caribe deve ter feito mal para sua pequena cabeça, pois você deve estar alucinando…o navio é MEU, desde a ponta da popa até á proa. Por isso, não vejo nada neste navio, além desse macaco chato, que seja SEU por direito, savvy?

-A hospitalidade neste navio continua cada vez melhor, e pelo que vi, continuam a dar-se muito _bem_…bom saber disso! – ironizou Elizabeth, olhando o navio em volta – Temo que haverá mudanças no Pérola…

-Mudanças? – Barbossa e Jack perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, abrindo ligeiramente a boca.

-Como assim mudanças? – retrucou Jack com os seus gestos característicos.

-Para que não hajam mais conflitos, e para eu ter a certeza que vocês irão cumprir o prometido, achei que por bem desta tripulação fosse eu a capitã do navio. – Jack e Barbossa arregalaram os olhos. – Provisoriamente claro! Digamos que se prolongará até á minha estadia aqui acabar, lógico. Assim, dispensarei vossas _agradáveis_ palestras sobre quem será o dono, ou o capitão, do Pérola Negra. Ficamos esclarecidos?

-Por quê você a trouxe _neste navio?_ – murmurou Barbossa para Jack.

-Ora, como eu sou um _coração mole_, eu aceitei trazê-la no meu navio, só não esperava que ela fosse fazer um estrago desse tamanho. – respondeu Jack, em modos de só Barbossa ouvir.

-Está desconfiando de nós _majestade?_ – perguntou Barbossa, bufando para Jack.

-Não estou desconfiando de vocês, somente da vossa dignidade. – Ela chegou perto de Perla, colocando suas mãos sobre os ombros dela. – Eu quero manter a honra perante esta jovem, e não serão vocês que a vão quebrar, perceberam? – Os dois remoendo aquilo silenciosamente, concordaram por fim – Então já que estamos entendidos, vamos directos para a Enseada do Naufrágio, ouviram? Levantem âncora! Icem as velas…

-Acha que isso é necessário? – disse Perla descontraidamente, vendo Elizabeth sorrir

-Se ninguém colocar um pouco de ordem neste navio, é bem capaz dele nem chegar á Enseada do Naufrágio, pois aqueles dois, de uma forma inexplicável, acabariam por afundá-lo sem sequer ser preciso sermos abordados por um navio inimigo. Bom, eu vou ter com o senhor Gibbs para lhe dar umas certas ordens e matar saudades daquele magnifico homem, até já. – Perla observou Elizabeth afastar-se, enquanto Alessandro a apreciava.

-Nunca vi homens piratas obedecerem a uma mulher sem ela ser capitã desse navio…

-Ela é a rainha deles Alessandro, por isso a respeitam e a obedecem com tanta facilidade. Coisa de piratas que você nunca vai perceber. – Ao dizer aquilo, ela se recolheu para os aposentos.

Lá ela entrou e fechou a porta vagarosamente. Com um suspiro, Perla olhou á sua volta e viu que aqueles aposentos continuavam do jeitinho que Jack tinha deixado, e como quem está sufocada, inspirou fundo, sentindo o cheio daquele homem entranhado na madeira negra. Aquele cheiro que só ele possuía… cheiro a mar que se infiltra sem ter prazo para ausentar-se. Com passos penosos, ela acabou por se deitar na rede dele, balançando-a com o pé esquerdo.

-Eu não posso estar apaixonada por esse pirata, não posso! – Lágrimas tomaram conta de seu rosto. – Apesar de querer muito esta vida, infelizmente Alessandro tem razão, eu tenho compromissos a honrar em Siracusa e, mal ache minha irmã, eu terei de voltar. – Ela olhou para o tecto e a imagem de Jack beijando-a apareceu. – Eu não posso me deixar domar pela ideia infantil de que aqui serei feliz! Jack sempre foi livre, nunca pertenceu a mulher alguma, porquê que se iria apaixonar logo por mim? É lógico, que ele quando estava me beijando, era em Elizabeth que pensava… – Ela sentou-se na rede, continuando a balançá-la com os pés. – Nossos mundos são diferentes e eu tenho que o esquecer…mas isso está sendo tão difícil, tendo de conviver com a presença dele a toda a hora. Minha virgem de Guadalupe, me dá um sinal, um simples sinal…eu estou tão confusa, não sei que rumo hei-de dar á minha vida!

**XxxXxxX**

Jack encontrava-se no castelo de proa pensando em Perla, o que fez ele se estranhar. Nunca tinha perdido tempo pensando em mulheres, nem mesmo em Elizabeth, que por variado tempo tinha tomado seus pensamentos. Por que estava agora dedicando um pouco da sua atenção em Perla? Ele inclinou a garrafa de rum mais uma vez em direcção á boca e bebeu…Perla fazia-o esquecer-se de tudo o ele tinha prometido a si mesmo, soltando o garoto que tinha enterrado ao ver Will e Elizabeth juntos, o garoto que ele tinha escondido dentro de si e jurado nunca mais o libertar. Por momentos, tudo tinha voltado novamente, principalmente os desejos mais selvagens e inquestionáveis que ele nunca tinha descoberto…

De certa forma ela o libertava daquela prisão em que ele próprio se tinha aprisionado. Logo Jack, que adorava a liberdade e vivia para ela. Ele deu uma volta com o olhar pelo navio para a procurar, mas não a achou. Desde ontem á noite que não falava com Perla, além do mais, ela andava evitando Jack desde aquele maldito episódio na praia.

Apesar de tudo, ele não queria misturar as coisa…não eram aqueles os planos iniciais que ele tinha planejado com tanto fervor e entusiasmo. Estava tudo se descambando por causa daquela atracção inevitável, o que o fazia pensar: _Como poderia ter caído novamente na lábia de uma mulher, como? Talvez pelas razões que tinha apontado anteriormente…_

-Ela é uma princesa... – Ele bebeu novamente. – Uma princesa que se tornou numa bela pirata… Bugger, bugger, bugger…Perla de um raio! – Jack sorriu debochadamente dele mesmo, estava se sentindo ridículo ao ter aquele tipo de pensamento, por isso, voltou a ter a mesma compostura – Você a bem ou a mal, sairá do meus pensamentos, e nem sua Virgem de Guadalupe me fará mudar de ideias. – Ele virou-se para a tripulação. – Vamos tripulação, temos um objecto valioso para pegar. – Alessandro e Elizabeth que se encontravam em lados opostos do navio, olharam-no indignados. – O tempo urge e a princesa júnior vai contando seus últimos dias de vida.

**XxxXxxX**

A alguns quilómetros longe do Pérola Negra, navegava o Adriatic Sea, no calmo mar do Caribe. Lá dentro, numa cela pequena, uma jovem espreitava sobre um pequeno buraco, que parecia uma pequenina janelita. Ela fitava os últimos e fracos raios de sol, que chegavam devido á posição do navio. A aparência da jovem era de uma cor pálida, já para não falar do rosto desgastado dela e da sua silhueta magra, que se fazia notar mesmo com suas vestes largas. Passos fora da sua cela puseram-na de alerta, mas nunca desviando o olhar do pequeno buraco.

-Então princesa? Está gostando da estadia que este humilde navio lhe está proporcionado? – perguntou um homem, que estava agora diante das grades. Sua face estava tapada com uma máscara – Abram a cela. – Um homem magro abriu rapidamente a cela, deixando o homem mascarado entrar.

-Quem é o senhor? O que quer de mim? – proferiu Estella assustada.

-De você não quero nada, o que eu quero é aquilo que sua irmã me poderá trazer: a Mão de Midas. – A garota que estava sentada no chão húmido, levantou-se quando ouviu ele pronunciar o nome da irmã.

-Eu não sei o que é isso, mas peço encarecidamente que deixe a minha irmã em paz, e por favor, solte-me. – O homem chegou bem perto dela, e pegou suavemente o pescoço dela.

-Realmente você é muito bonita, vai ser uma verdadeira pena ter de matar você, caso sua irmã não me traga esse objecto. – Ao ouvir aquilo, Estella deu um empurrão ao homem.

Ao ver que a porta de sua cela estava aberta, Estella correu até ela, conseguindo escapar do homem magro. Silver apenas ficou parado, rindo-se da situação, enquanto ela corria para achar as escadas que dariam ao convés superior. Sempre atenta ao caminho, ela procurava desalmadamente as escadas, e ao encontrá-las suspirou de alivio…mas quando chegou ao piso de cima, Estella perdeu o fôlego ao ver a quantidade de piratas que se encontravam no convés. Desesperada, ainda correu por entre eles, tentando achar uma frincha, que desse para fugir daquele maldito navio, mas foi difícil, pois logo sentiu alguém agarrar seu braço, puxando-a para o meio da tripulação. Sentiu que a estavam arranhando, ao passo que puxavam seu cabelo e tocavam-lhe no corpo. Ela gritava de desespero para a soltarem, só que aqueles piratas nojentos pareciam não querer ouvir.

-Chega! – Todos os piratas olharam para Silver, que estava com um longo chicote nas mãos. – Bem vinda ao mundo pirata, _princesa_.

-Capitão, não é errado usar o chicote nela?

-Ela não esta sob o código Parlay, por isso, sou livre de lhe fazer o que quiser. – Silver soltou um sorriso irónico. – E mesmo que tivesse sob o código, você sabe que nunca me guiei por ele. – Ele passou o chicote a um homem forte, que não gostou muito de ter ficado com aquela tarefa.

-Quantas chicotadas senhor?

-Cinco, por ter tentado fugir…

-Não, por favor, misericórdia... Pelo amor da Virgem Guadalupe! – Berrava Estella, desesperadamente – Nããããoooooooo!

**XxxXxxX**

-Estella. – Murmurou Perla sobressaltada. Tinha acabado por adormecer na rede, e acordado com aquela aflição no peito.

Sua respiração estava descompassada e seu peito doía-lhe…algo estava errado, sua irmã não estava bem. Ela levantou-se rapidamente e olhou pela janela, onde via os reflexos da lua sobre o mar…tinha anoitecido tão rapidamente que não tinha dado fé. Perla abriu vagarosamente a porta para espreitar se alguém estava por perto. Tentando se acalmar, ela foi até ao convés superior, passando pelo convés inferior, onde todos já estavam dormindo e ressonando feito porcos nas suas redes. Ao passar pela porta do Porão, viu que ninguém estava no convés, o que a fez suspirar de alívio. Não estava com paciência para falar com ninguém, por isso iria aproveitar aquela hora da noite para dar uma volta sozinha por ali, sem ninguém a importunar. Ainda com aquela aflição no peito, ela encostou-se à borda do navio e deixou o vento a tranquilizar, embora não adiantasse muito.

Aquela viagem estava sendo uma perda de tempo, até agora tudo o que tinha conseguido foi praticamente nada. Suas buscas não estavam a dar em nada, e Jack parecia estar descontraído demais...

-Quanto tempo mais vamos ficar sem nos falar? - Indagou alguém atrás de si.

-Até você ter a certeza daquilo que quer desta viagem – Retrucou Perla vendo Jack observá-la com um olhar firme e doce.

-Só da viagem? – insistiu ele chegando mais perto, fazendo Perla suspirar fundo.

-Até você ter realmente a certeza daquilo que quer de mim – Ambos encararam-se intensamente – Eu não sou nenhuma mulher salgada daquelas que você está habituado, senhor Sparrow, muito menos um fantoche. Eu tenho sentimentos!

-Eu nunca coloquei isso em causa, amor…

-Era nela que pensava? - intercalou Perla vendo Jack franzir o sobrolho – Era o rosto dela que via no meu, ontem? Era nos meus lábios que você procurava o sabor dos dela? Foi por isso que parou não foi? Descobriu que não era ela que beijava...

-Não faça isso com você, pois sabe que é mentira. – Ele passou uma mão sobre o rosto dela.

-Será que eu sei? Jack, você para mim é um verdadeiro enigma, eu nunca sei o que esperar de você…se um acto de arrogância ou simples toque de carinho. Quem é você Jack Sparrow?

-Um pirata… – retorquiu ele sem hesitar, o que fez ela olhar para o mar ao soltar um falso sorriso.

-Aí está o problema, você é um pirata e eu uma princesa! Você já viu alguma história entre uma princesa e um pirata acabar com um _"e viveram felizes para sempre!"?_ Se você viu, me diga pois sinceramente eu já li muitos livros sobre aventura onde piratas sequestravam princesas, mas nunca li essa pequena e significativa frase no fim desses livros.

O olhar dos dois, que até bem pouco tempo estava concentrado no mar, encontrou-se novamente. Ambos se olhavam profundamente em silêncio, enquanto o barulho da ondulação do mar batia sob o casco do navio, acompanhando aquele penetrante olhar, até que finalmente voltarem a olhar o mar calmo.

-Eu posso não ter lido tantos livros como vossa _alteza _– Jack lançou um olhar malicioso para ela. – Mas isso não quer dizer que em algures não haja um livrinho com um final singelo como esses... – Ele pegou a cintura dela o que a fez estremecer. – E porque neles nunca houve um Capitão Jack Sparrow para mudar o rumo da história, como ele sempre faz.

-Não faça isso Jack. – pediu ela, rodando os olhos ao sentir os lábios dele a milímetros de distância dos seus. – Não brinque comigo desse jeito indecente… – Contudo, não teve tempo de completar o resto, pois Jack logo colou os lábios nos dela.

Se julgavam estar sozinhos naquele convés, os dois se enganaram. Alessandro que estava com dificuldade em adormecer, tinha decidido ir apanhar um pouco de ar. Aproveitar que supostamente ninguém estaria àquela hora no convés, mas enganou-se ao ver Jack e Perla se beijando. Sua primeira reacção foi colocar a mão no cabo da espada e conter-se para não atacar aquele maldito pirata…só que Perla não estava sendo beijada á força, e pela sua cara, estava usufruindo do momento. Alessandro largou então a espada e de rosto baixo, entrou novamente na porta do convés sem fazer barulho algum, enquanto os dois permaneceram ali, se beijando intensamente acompanhado com o barulhinho agradável do mar.

**Olaaaa meninas e menino )**

**Outro milagre acontecendo rs, postei o capítulo mais cedo do que imaginava eheheh. Ele está um pouco monótono e não tem muita revelação, mas espero sinceramente que gostem… **

**Agradeço as review fofas que recebi, adorei cada uma delas. Á ****Rô, Fini Felton, Jane, Dorinha Pamella, Ieda, Bruno Teixeira, Likha Sparrow****, obrigada pelas opiniões e comentários )**

**O próximo capitulo já está sendo feito e vou tentar postar no próximo fim-de-semana.**

**P.S.: Obrigada Rô, mais uma vez, por ter betado mais um capitulo )**

**Bjoka grande e fiquem bem**

**Taty Black**


	13. Entre verdades e mentiras

**Capitulo 12 – Entre verdades e mentiras**

Na manhã seguinte, Estella acordou na sua cela, sentindo uma dor insuportável que parecia corroer-lhe as costas. Ao colocar a mão sobre a cabeça, ela tentou se lembrar do que se tinha passado depois de ter levado aquelas cinco intermináveis chicotadas, mas infelizmente, nada lhe ocorria na mente cansada. Apenas se lembrava do homem com uma máscara branca ordenando que lhe dessem aquelas chicotadas. Estella levantou-se com dificuldade, agarrando-se nas escorregadias grades, húmidas por causa da temperatura ali em baixo. Ao se pôr de pé, sentiu suas costas latejarem, e chorou a má sorte que estava tendo. Novamente ela olhou para aquela pequena cela e pensou que nunca se tinha sentido tão sozinha como agora, longe de todos que amava e sem saber o que iriam fazer com ela dali para frente. Suas recordações foram ter até aos vastos jardins do palácio de Siracusa e de sua irmã brincando com ela… Sua irmã!!! O que teria sido feito dela, depois de seu rapto? Ela não fazia idéia de há quanto tempo estava ali, nem de como tinha sido raptada… Somente, recordava-se a razão pela qual tinha saído do palácio aquela hora da noite…

Foi na noite anterior ao casamento de Perla... Estella tinha decidido passear pelos jardins do palácio, atravessando assim, os longos portões que a separavam do povoado. Sua tristeza era notória naquele dia, pois no dia seguinte, sua irmã iria se casar com o homem que ela tanto amava. O homem que somente tinha olhos para a sua irmã, e que nunca, em nenhum momento, reparara nos sinais óbvios que Estella lhe dava. Até mesmo Perla chegou a desconfiar dos sentimentos da irmã pelo noivo, mas Estella negava veemente o fato, pois não queria que sua irmã desmarcasse o casamento com o seu prometido

-Alessandro. – murmurou ela fechando os olhos, deixando que a imagem dele ocupasse sua mente

A ideia de os ver juntos a magoava, embora não pudesse fazer nada contra isso, e nunca ousar entrar em pé de guerra com sua irmã por causa de Alessandro… Logo Perla, que sempre a protegeu e apoiou depois que a mãe de ambas morreu. Por isso tentou esquecer Alessandro, interessando-se por Lord Silver, amigo e conselheiro de seu pai… Ainda que seu coração pertencesse a Alessandro, Estella aproximou-se mais de Silver, em busca de alguma atenção que foi lhe dada prontamente. Os dois começaram a conversar mais, passeando pelos jardins intermináveis do palácio de Siracusa. Estella parou de pensar no seu passado e voltou a esforçar-se para se lembrar de como tinha sido raptada, mas lembrava-se, tão-somente, de uma forte pancada na nuca e no dia seguinte acordar naquele navio em alto mar. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, quando ouviu o barulho da chaves rodar na fechadura da porta. Silver entrou na cela, mas desta vez, sem aquela máscara branca que lhe tapava apenas os olhos. Ao vê-lo entrar, Estella ficou feliz, correndo para os braços dele.

-Graças á virgem de Guadalupe… Meu pai mandou alguém me salvar. Lord Silver, fico tão feliz de vê-lo – Ao ver o homem fechar a porta da cela com um sorriso malicioso, ela estranhou – Você veio me salvar certo?

-Para ser mais franco, eu sou o seu raptor. – Estella sentiu seu coração parar ao ouvir aquilo. – Por que você acha que eu me aproximei de seu pai? Simplesmente por que me deu uma vontade louca de ser conselheiro real daquele maldito reino? – Ele debochava com prazer do rosto aterrorizado da garota. – Eu só fui lá com um propósito: achar a guardiã da Ilha Desaparecida, onde se encontra a Mão de Midas! Só a guardiã sabe onde a ilha sua localização, e somente ela pode ter acesso á Mão, devido a uma chave que possui. Você já a viu várias vezes, Estella... Perla a mantém consigo o tempo todo

-Chave? Mas que chave é essa…Perla nunca me falou nada sobre isso. – Sua voz soava trémula.

-Uma cruz ancorada que está sempre sobre seu peito, algo que vossa mãe deixou de herança. Essa cruz veio passando de geração em geração, até calhar em Perla! Como andei fazendo umas _curtas pesquisas_, descobri onde finalmente a guardiã estava. Foi aí que comecei a planejar o meu golpe de génio...

Ela o fitava perplexa.

-Você é um monstro! Todos no palácio confiavam em você! Eu mesmo confiava... Sempre discuti com a minha irmã devido ás suas verdadeiras intenções e, ao fim do cabo, ela sempre esteve com razão.

Ele chegou perto dela, mantendo o sorriso nos lábios.

-Eu gostaria que as coisas tivessem sido de outra maneira, a sério! – Ironizou ele, fazendo uma cara de pesar. – Não tenho culpa que sua irmã seja portadora da chave de uma valiosa riqueza.

-E o que está pretendendo fazer, caso Perla não encontre essa amaldiçoada Mão?

-Infelizmente, terei que matá-la, alteza… – Ela sentiu uma fraqueza nas suas pernas ao ouvir aquilo. – Eu deixei uma carta a seu pai dizendo que, caso esse Mão não aparecesse, só iriam encontrar o seu esqueleto. Perla, no entanto, não hesitou em se colocar a bordo de algum navio rafeiro para achar você ou a Mão. Tem muita sorte em ter uma irmã como ela. Outra em seu lugar não arriscaria tanto...

-Isso é porque ela tem o sangue de Deanne Bonny. Perla tem sangue frio e um grande espírito rebelde.

-Isso é verdade, mas agora só falta saber se esse _espírito rebelde_ vai cumprir o prazo que eu lhe propus!

-Eu prefiro a morte do que ver você se vangloriando de algo que não achou por mérito próprio. – Estella tentou manter-se firme ao avanço imparcial daquele homem.

-Verdade seja dita, você é muito bonita para morrer…

-Então, desista enquanto é tempo. Deixe-me partir e poupe minha irmã desse trajecto. Nós não contaremos ao Rei quem me raptou e, se for o caso, eu própria direi que foi você o meu salvador. Meu pai lhe dará uma óptima recompensa… – Silver soltou uma gargalhada prolongada ao ouvir aquilo.

-Garota tonta, a fortuna de seu pai é uma ninharia perto daquilo que a Mão de Midas me pode oferecer. Realmente, você não tem noção do poder daquele pequeno objecto, pois não?

O desespero tomou novamente conta de Estella ao ver que aquele maldito não iria ceder tão cedo.

-Não sei, nem estou interessada…

-Óptimo, assim você poupa-me o meu retalhado discurso. – Ele observou-a de cima abaixo. – Desde os nossos passeios, que venho reparado na sua beleza, _alteza_…– Silver aproximou-se dela, enquanto Estella dava dois passos para trás, batendo de encontro a parede de madeira fria.

-Como posso ter acreditado cegamente nas suas mentiras, e nas histórias que você me contava, sobre suas aventuras como Lord Silver, o marinheiro da marinha mercante? Realmente você é repugnante!

Estella lembrou-se do momento em que simpatizara com Lord Silver, e o quão atraente e charmoso o achava, apesar de seu coração sempre palpitar por Alessandro, que não lhe correspondia o sentimento. Por seu pai depositar tanta confiança em Silver, Estella sentia-se segura perto dele. Entretanto, agora era diferente, estava sendo aprisionada por aquele homem que, tanto ela como seu pai, tinham confiado cegamente. Sentia medo de estar perto dele, não sabendo qual a atitude que ele iria tomar a qualquer momento.

-Ora alteza, quanta brusquidão! – Ele olhou-a de cima abaixo – Não só reparei na sua beleza, como também reparei nos olhares que você me lançava nos nossos passeios a sós. – Estella corou radicalmente.

-Seu impune, como ousa pronunciar tamanha calamidade! Meu coração sempre pertenceu a Alessandro…

- E que por acaso, ia casar com a sua irmã. Ou você se esqueceu do motivo pelo qual fugiu? - interrompeu-a com cinismo.

-Não! – Ela falou claramente. – Não esqueci, como também não esqueço o que você fez com o meu pai, seu hipócrita! - Silver chegou perto da garota e passou a mão pelo rosto dela.

-Não sou um hipócrita alteza, sou um mero pirata e como tal vivo disso. Mentiras, fortunas, raptos... E o gosto da pele de mulheres como _vossa alteza_... – Sussurrou Silver ao ouvido de Estella, enquanto pegava nos braços dela, colocando-os acima de sua cabeça. – Você tem uma bela silhueta, capaz de deixar um homem louco. - De seguida, começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. – E, devo admitir, que já não tocava num corpo feminino há um bom tempo.

Apesar da raiva que estava sentindo naquela hora, devido á quantidade de revelações que tinha escutado, Estella fechou os olhos a cada toque daquele amaldiçoado homem. Silver encontrou-se com o olhar dela, um olhar de presa ferida encarando o seu predador em tom de súplica. Vendo o efeito que ele lhe causava, Silver aproximou sua boca do ouvido dela e sussurrou-lhe:

-Deixe seus desejos mais íntimos florescerem a cada toque meu, de certo não sentirá isto tão cedo. – Estella sentiu um suor frio percorrer-lhe o corpo todo. – Sei que lá no fundo, você tem desejo por mim, não vale a pena debater-se contra isso.

Naquele momento, ele aproximou sua boca da dela, beijando-a ardentemente. As mãos deslizaram sobre os braços dela até a nuca, mantendo seu corpo colado ao de Estella, que tremia a cada movimento dele. Sentia ódio de Silver estar se aproveitando da fraqueza dela, mas ao mesmo tempo não havia como lhe resistir. Pensou inquietamente em debater-se e pedir socorro, mas certamente ninguém iria aparecer para lhe socorrer. Seria um esforço inútil, e fechando os olhos, deixou-o prosseguir.

-Alessandro… – sussurrava ela entre as lágrimas, tentando trazer as lembranças de seu amor pelo comodoro de volta a mente.

Silver descia cada vez mais insistentemente por seu pescoço, o que a fazia começar a desesperar. Os dedos fortes romperam o tecido fino do vestido na altura de seus seios, expondo-os ao olhar de cobiça daquele homem, que por uma infelicidade do destino, agora dominava-a completamente, fazendo-a sentir vergonha de si mesma. As lágrimas se tornaram intensas, não mais pela tristeza de ser compelida a fazer aquilo contra sua vontade, mas por descobrir que cada toque dele a inebriava. A mão quente dele parecia não se importar com o conflito em sua mente, e subia pela sua coxa, erguendo-a do chão e posicionando-a na altura da cintura dele. O que sobrara de seu vestido mal cobria-lhe o corpo, e num investida voraz, Silver tomou-lhe os lábios, deixando que todo seu desejo caísse sobre ela.

**XxxXxxX**

Perla encontrava-se sentada na escotilha, agarrada aos joelhos, com o queixo pousado sobre eles, enquanto observava o céu praticamente nublado. Suas olheiras eram evidentes, parecendo mesmo que não tinha dormido a noite toda, ou o que restava da noite de ontem. Recordou-se do momento em que tinha deixado Jack sozinho na proa, do beicinho que formou-se em seus lábios ao vê-la afastar docemente deles e dizer: "_Por hoje chega, Jack". _Lá no fundo, ambos sabiam que não podiam avançar mais do que simples e significativos beijos, mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia que seus corpos apelavam um pelo outro como imãs. Algo incontrolável, que precisava urgentemente de ser debatido antes que ambos, principalmente Perla, se arrepende-se. Ela olhou-o mais uma vez em silêncio e voltou-lhe as costas, indo de seguida para os aposentos, onde deitou-se na cama e tentou adormecer antes que ele chegasse. Entretanto, o sono parecia não querer nada com ela durante aquele tempo em que permaneceu sozinha, e fechada naquelas quatro paredes. Ao ouvir as passadas de Jack do outro lado da porta, ela fechou rapidamente os olhos, fazendo de conta que estava dormindo.

Perla concentrou o olhar na ponta das suas botas e respirou fundo, como se quisesse libertar algo dentro de si, um sufoco que, apesar de se encontrar bem, insistia em permanecer em seu peito. Seu sexto sentido sentia que sua irmã não estava bem, como se estivesse sofrendo horrores no sítio em que estava, e pior era saber do que Silver era capaz de lhe fazer enquanto a mantinha prisioneira no Adriatic Sea. Ela desdobrou os seus joelhos, esticando suas pernas para a frente, abanando sem parar seus pés, tornando visível a sua inquietação. Aqueles movimentos despertaram a atenção de Elizabeth, que até bem pouco tempo encontrava-se no Castelo de Popa observando o horizonte.

-Essa sua inquietação é notória até no leme! – Elizabeth sentando-se na escotilha, junto de Perla que parou de abanar os pés. – Algo a inquieta!

-Minha irmã não me sai da cabeça. Sinto que ela não está bem… Se eu sonho que aquele canalha fez lhe alguma coisa, eu…

-Ora há um congresso de beldades e ninguém me avisa. – Jack caminhava de braços abertos sobre o ar, no seu perfeito passo característico, enquanto nos seus lábios se formava um sorriso debochado.

-Quanta disposição junta! – analisou Elizabeth, ao vê-lo mais perto. - Jack, você andou bebendo, foi? – murmurou ela franzindo o cenho.

-Se um homem está bem disposto, significa que esteve bebendo é?

-É raro encontrar você sóbrio, e quando isso acontece, o que são as raras vezes, é porque algum milagre aconteceu. Mas diga lá, sonhou com passarinho verde? – gozou Elizabeth ao vê-lo chegar tão perto.

-Digamos que não foi um mero pássaro, foi um pardal voando livremente sobre os mares de Sicília. – Ele tombou o tronco sobre o mastro que se encontrava ali, e cruzou os braços, fazendo Perla rir do jeito dele. – Mas digam-me _darlings_, o que se conversava aqui?

-Sobre Lord Silver, ou seja, o nosso querido Black Dog.

-E qual era o conteúdo _insólito_ desta vez?

-O mesmo de sempre! Não há muito o que acrescentar – respondeu Perla, suspirando. – Ás vezes me pergunto: será que aquele ser é capaz de amar?

-Ohh, mas com certeza que ele ama… Seu ouro, sua fama, já para não falar que amar é para os fracos. Coisa que nosso querido amigo não se considera. – Jack falou num tom de puro desprezo.

-Todos temos um ponto fraco, seja ele qual for. Ele não pode ser excepção – murmurou Perla cruzando os braços, enquanto batia com o polegar levemente no lábio inferior.

-Nós sabemos o ponto fraco dele, e encontra-se bem exposto naquelas cartas de navegação que Silver absolutamente esconde em algum lugar na sua cabine.

-E como recuperar essas Cartas de Navegação? Pelo que Jack me contou, Silver tem elas muito bem guardadas… – Ao acentuar aquilo, Perla batia agora nervosamente com o dedo no lábio.

-Mas não por muito tempo. – Elizabeth levantou-se repentinamente, mantendo uma postura firme e séria.

-O que você sugere Lizzie? Que a gente vá camuflado de peixinhos e invada o navio de Silver para que ele não note nossa singela presença…- ironizou Jack, rindo alto. – Depois sou eu que ando bebendo…

-Deixe de ser paranóico Jack, o que eu…

-Perai, nem continua, não sei se quero saber. Você me assusta com essas suas ideias mirabolantes. – Jack desencostou-se do mastro, balançando suas mãos no ar.

-Ideias mirabolantes e incompreensíveis são com você Jack, já para não dizer que você acaba sempre ridicularizando a situação. – Jack ergueu a sobrancelha, fingindo-se ofendido – Eu estava pensando em pedir ajuda a Will – Jack gargalhou tão alto que se dobrou um pouco para a frente, enquanto as duas continuavam se encarando, tentando perceber onde estava a piada.

-Qual é a graça Jack? – inquiriu Perla, ainda incrédula.

-Do _despropósito_ da sua nova _amiguinha_! – Ele olhou Elizabeth com ar debochado. - Se você não colocasse Will nos seus _fabulásticos planos _morria de tédio. Minha cara, lamento informá-la, mas o seu _pobre_ Will está sobre o comando da Calypso, que não o dispensará até ele acabar a sua missão... Só se ele quiser quebrar essa missão, e voltar a terra... O que seria deveras chato para ele. – Jack colocou a mão no queixo, como quem está pensando algo útil, voltando sua cabeça para Elizabeth. – Você quer que seu querido e adorado William se transforme numa versão sofisticada de Davy Jones?

-Não, claro que não quero. – murmurou ela, baixando o tom de voz. – Mas sempre podemos pedir á Calypso para o dispensar por alguns dias…Ah, sei lá! Jack só Will nos pode ajudar.

-Isso é tecnicamente, basicamente, gramaticalmente, impossível. – Jack aproximou-se de Elizabeth, fazendo ela recuar com o olhar dele. – Calypso tem um temperamento folgado, é da natureza dela não deixar nada barato. Não estou vendo a _Divindade do Mar _nos ajudar de livre e espontânea vontade, depois de tudo o que nós piratas fizemos com ela.

-É certo que vocês foram ambiciosos ao querer o mar só para vocês, mas ao fim do cabo, acabaram-na por a soltar – interviu Perla ao ver Jack virar radicalmente a cabeça para ela.

-E por quê? – perguntou ele num tom irónico. - Porque precisávamos dela, senão Calypso continuaria na forma humana, esquecida por nós piratas e humilhada por ser equiparada a uma humana singular, mas com o dom da feitiçaria. Ela não vai deixar isso barato meu amor, e enquanto estes oceanos existirem, ela não se esquecerá dessa humilhação. – Ele voltou novamente a cabeça para Elizabeth. – Por isso, acho muito pouco provável ela te ajudar.

-Eu não vou desistir. Eu não vou negar que preciso dele, mas não sou só eu Jack, o pequeno William também precisa. – Ele viu o olhar dela marejar, enquanto a expressão maternal se formava em seu rosto, algo que Jack nunca tinha visto e que ficava-lhe tão belo – No dia em que você e Perla apareceram lá em casa, eu pensei melhor durante a noite, e vi que eu e o meu filho corríamos perigo. Tal como vocês fizeram, Black Dog também podia ter me descoberto, e aí sim, ele cumpriria a promessa que fez outrora, e ainda colocaria meu filho em grande perigo. – Ela fez uma cara de horror ao pensar na hipótese. – Na época em que confrontei Silver não tive medo, mas agora que vejo o meu filho tão pequeno e frágil em meus braços, eu temo de pavor só de imaginar que algo de mal lhe possa acontecer. Foi por ele que voltei ao mar. Ele foi a minha força e a minha razão, e não haverá ninguém melhor para acabar com esse perigo do que Will. – Num tom suplicante Elizabeth continuou. – Ele não suportaria ver o filho correr perigo, por uma estupidez cometida no passado por mim, e nunca Will me perdoaria se não lhe pedisse ajuda. Eu necessito dele Jack. – Ela não aguentou as lágrimas que borbulhavam em seus olhos.

Perla observava com atenção a angústia de Elizabeth, imaginando o desespero da jovem mãe ao sentir que o seu pequeno filho corria perigo junto dela. Jack parecia petrificado ao acabar de ouvir aquela justificação, com argumentos tão plausíveis e suplicantes quanto aqueles. Ele nunca tinha sido pai, ou assim o esperava, por isso não sabia como se sentiria perante aquela situação, mas sabia que se algum dia tivesse um filho, certamente ele seria a única pessoa que o faria abdicar de algo bem importante, ou até mesmo dar a vida para o proteger.

-Está certo, nos iremos tentar depois da reunião com os oito Lords acabar. – Um sorriso surgiu por entre aquele rosto molhado.

-Obrigada Jack, você é um bom homem. Eu agora vou pedir aos homens que se apressem – Ela voltou costas e foi até ao centro do navio.

-Você tomou a decisão certa, estou orgulhosa de você. – Perla colocou a mão da bochecha dele e deu-lhe um beijo no canto da boca.

**XxxXxxX**

Estella encontrava-se nos aposentos de Silver, que a trouxera até lá, a fim de que pusesse um novo vestido, já que o outro tinha sido transformado num mero trapo. Ao vestir a ultima alça, Estella continuava com uma aspecto choroso e frágil, enquanto observava sua imagem no espelho que estava encostado á parede. Durante alguns largos minutos ela analisou-se, chegando á conclusão que já não se reconhecia mais, devido á aparência débil que lhe dava a forma de um esqueleto. Seu cabelo já não tinha o mesmo brilho de antigamente, e em seus olhos marcavam-se bem as imensas olheiras. Sentindo-se mal com a sua própria aparência, Estella desabou na cama feito um peso morto, continuando paralisada com a figura pálida que o espelho continuava reflectindo. Estella cerrou seu punho, sentindo a raiva surgir-lhe na pele, feito algo que a consome sem ela mesmo poder rebater, seu corpo parecia queimar por dentro e ela ficou frustrada por nada poder fazer para apagar aquela chama dentro de si.

Por que não era aquilo mais um de seus inúmeros pesadelos? Por quê que nunca mais acordava, e se deparava com os belos jardins de Siracusa, lembrando-se que tinha acabado por adormecer ali, devido a leitura extensa de um livro chato que seu pai lhe tinha oferecido? Ela lacrimejou ao ver que tudo aquilo que estava vivendo era a pura realidade e que, durante muito tempo, deu demasiada atenção e confiança a um homem que ao final de contas mal conhecia, e agora martirizava-se por ter ousado sentir algo por aquele monstro. Sentia medo dos seus sentimentos, tinha medo de ceder aquele homem, mesmo depois de todo o mal que ele lhe fez. Mesmo que estivesse com muito ódio dele naquele momento, não conseguia esconder aquilo que estava a sentir e isso ainda lhe dava mais raiva de si. Num impulso, Estella levantou-se, mas viu a porta ser aberta por Silver que a fechou logo de seguida. Ela deu duas passadas para trás, temendo o que ele poderia fazer.

-Calma, não tenha medo…

-Realmente não sei o que esperar de você! Nunca sei quando você está se preparando para me matar.

-Sou assim tão mau a seus _Reais_ olhos? Eu pensei que me achava alguém de confiança até bem pouco tempo, alteza! – provocou Silver, deitando-se na cama, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça.

-Na época em que você parecia ser outra pessoa, sim pensava. Mas agora que revelou sua verdadeira faceta, eu acho você um monstro. – rebateu ela firmemente, inclinando-se um pouco sobre ele.

-Não ponha as coisas nesses termos, eu tenho um lado humano que apela por mim várias vezes, sabe? E nos momentos que passei com você naquele palácio, eu fui o mais sincero possível com você. – respondeu-lhe, puxando-a sobre ele.

-Como ousa dizer isso, depois das barbaridades que me fez até agora? – contrapôs Estella, tentando debater-se perante aquele toque. – E como ousa me tocar desta forma…

-Vai dizer que não gosta quando eu toco em seu rosto suavemente... E deslizo minha mão até ao seu pescoço... – Silver fez o que disse, fazendo Estella fechar os olhos ao toque arrepiante.

-Você manipula-me feito um fantoche…-Ela abriu repentinamente os olhos cor de mel, conseguindo esquivar-se a Silver, levantando-se. – Tenho nojo de cada toque seu! Repugna-me a maneira que você se dirige a mim, sem descaramento algum! Eu te odeio com todas as minhas forças por ter brincado comigo...

-Eu já disse que não brinquei com você. – Silver levantou-se da cama, olhando-a com firmeza, o que fez Estella crer que, uma única vez na vida, ele estava sendo sincero. Isso a deixou confusa.

-Então vai-me dizer que até agora todas as palavras de amor ou carinho que me disse no palácio eram verdade? - debochou dele - Não me faça rir…

-Você acha que um pirata como eu, que demonstra um coração de pedra, não tem capacidade para amar?

-Como um pirata tem capacidade de amar? Se você tivesse essa capacidade não teria feito tanta monstruosidade contra mim. Não me teria enganado, abusado de mim e ainda mais, não estaria pronto a matar-me caso minha irmã não traga essa droga de objecto. Onde está essa capacidade de amar que você fala Silver? – Silver virou costas para ela, olhando o tecto.

-Esses são os meus ideais…

-Lamento se eu não compartilho os mesmos ideias que você, mas eu ainda tenho coração. – Ela foi em direcção até á porta. – E não se preocupe, eu sei o caminho para a cela. Eu não tenho vontade de fugir, vá você querer me dar de novo as cinco memoráveis chicotadas que ainda latejam nas minhas costas. – E nesse tom de ironia ela bateu com a porta, fazendo Silver olhar para direcção desta.

Silver passou a mão pelos cabelos longos, tentando chegar a uma conclusão do que se tinha passado ali nos seus aposentos. Ele tombou suas costas sobre uma cadeira de madeira envelhecida, e pegou na garrafa de rum ali esquecida sobre inúmeros objectos que se encontravam na sua mesa, e bebeu, deixando o líquido frio e ardente escorregar-lhe pela garganta.

Sua situação era um pouco controversa daquilo que estava habituado a lidar, sentia-se inútil e um completo imbecil por se estar deixando tentar pelo corpo esbelto da jovem princesa. Como poderia um pirata tão maléfico como ele, que até a Corte da Irmandade ousou desafiar e ameaçar, ficar perdidamente enamorado por sua presa? A presa que iria servir para chegar a tamanha fortuna, algo que muitos não conseguiam imaginar, e rezavam ter. Toda a sua vida, desde pirata, tinha feito as melhores pilhagens a navios Espanhóis e Portugueses que se atreviam a passar pelo mar do Caribe, massacrando as suas inúmeras vítimas sem a maior prova de arrependimento, e até confessara a si próprio, que sentia prazer ao recordar as vitimas que tinha feito com a sua própria espada, ao trespassá-las sem dó nem piedade, e do odor intenso de sangue, que ele ainda hoje, conseguia farejar das batalhas travadas em alto mar. Esta era a sua natureza, e sentia orgulho de ser assim, e ainda para mais portador de tamanha valia como a vida eterna, algo que tantos piratas históricos almejaram em vida e se aventuraram bravamente por esses sete mares em busca de pistas para acharem a afortunada Fonte, mas sem sucesso.

Silver pousou a garrafa e abriu a camisa lentamente, vendo as marcas que tinha sobre essa aventura e que, ainda hoje, podia sentir em sua pele todo o sacrifício que tinha passado até chegar á Fonte da Juventude… dos tormentos que tinha passado com os _loa _que protegiam e amaldiçoavam aquele sítio penoso. Seus poderes eram concentrar-se nas pessoas e perturbá-la com as visões mais horríveis da sua vida, como se penetrassem em suas cabeças e os fizessem recordar dos piores momentos das vítimas. Uma espécie de tortura psicológica para que os aventurados corajosos recuassem da fonte, ou até mesmo enlouquecessem com tais visões, mas Silver conseguiu suportar tal tormento só para chegar á bendita fonte, tinha de ser ele o aventurado homem que iria conseguir beber de tão cristalina água que ao deslizar pela garganta parecia enfiar aguçados punhais.

Ele estremeceu ao sentir a sensação horrível, mas apesar disso, o resultado era maravilhoso. Tinha a vida eterna, era insensível á dor. Eterno para fazer aquilo que lhe desse na cabeça: pilhagens, imensas fortunas e as melhores mulheres do mundo. Só que havia alguém naquele navio que fazia aquilo tudo resumidamente se tornar tão pequeno: Estella. Era como se ela apagasse da sua jovial memoria o seu terrível passado, substituindo-o por aqueles tempos nos jardins do palácio, como se sua vida tivesse começado a partir daquele ponto magnifico, do olhar puro da princesa e do maravilhoso sorriso que rasgava em seus lábios. Do cheiro de flores de campo selvagem que ficava a toda a hora entranhado na pele clara da princesa, e de seus cabelos ondulados que esvoaçavam em época de temporal. Novamente passou a mão pelo cabelo, no fundo ele queria ter a autoridade que outrora teve, mas ela acalmava a fera que havia dentro dele. A fera que o fazia agir de forma selvagem nas coisas que fazia, no prazer que sentia em matar ou torturar suas vítimas. Sim, no fundo ela o acalmava, e isso o incomodava. Por isso a tratava agora daquela maneira, um jeito insignificante, para não cair no erro de revelar uma das suas fraquezas, algo que ele sentia e não queria sentir, ou se expor a quem quer que fosse, muito menos á ela.

Silver suspirou pausadamente ao recordar o momento da cela, de como Estella lentamente cedeu a cada toque que lhe percorreu o corpo, ou a cada beijo que ele lhe deu, sem ao menos rebater. Ele gostava do jeito dela, e adorava ter a certeza que ela era só dele, só ele a podia possuir e sentir o doce aroma da sua pálida pele.

**Olaaa meninas e menino**

**Bom, este capítulo resume-se basicamente ao passado e presente de Silver e Estella, por isso espero que não tenha ficado muito confuso. Agora, algumas coisas um pouco importantes para o desenvolvimento da fic estão expostas neste capítulo.**

**Só queria explicar são loa - É um termo que designa seres espirituais. **

**Novamente quero agradecer á Rô pelo bom trabalho que tem feito, ao ajudar-me no desenvolvimento de ideias e na correcção de alguns erros :) ehehe **

**Queria agradecer também as reviews mandadas: ****Dorinha Pamella, Roxane Norris, Bruno Teixeira, Jane, Ieda, Likha Sparrow, Fini Felton, ****o meu muito obrigada por tais palavras de apoio e por ainda continuarem seguindo esta fic :)**

**Bjokas grandes e fikem bem**

**Taty Black**


	14. Tentações

**Capitulo 13 – Tentações **

Jack ia em direcção ao castelo da popa para poder coordenar o leme para novas mudanças de rota, quando deparou-se com Elizabeth debruçada sobre a borda do navio, com o vento do fim de tarde sobre o seu cabelo preso no alto da nuca. Ela apreciava atentamente o calmo mar que batia suavemente sobre o casco, perdida em lembranças que enchiam sua mente, saudosamente. Sentia-se vazia ali, naquele navio, onde tantos bons momentos tinha vivido e sonhado com tanto fervor, e que agora se tornavam uma vaga memória boa. Ao olhar de relance para a água límpida, Elizabeth julgou ver um rosto pálido desenhado nela, alguém com olhos cor âmbar, que dançavam devido á ondulação do mar, e uma barba cerrada que fê-la sentir o coração acelerar. A expressão da imagem era de alguém sorrindo, como quem tenta dar apoio á outra pessoa, sem mesmo usar uma única palavra.

-Will! – murmurou ela ao estender a sua mão, debruçando-se cada vez mais sobre a borda para poder tocar na tentadora imagem ali reflectida. Entretanto a distância entre eles era muito grande, para desespero de Elizabeth, que deixou cair uma lágrima na água, encima do olho de Will.

-Elizabeth – Uma voz atrás de Elizabeth fê-la olhar de relance para a pessoa atrás de si.

Deparou-se com Jack e sua garrafa de rum na mão, observando-a de uma maneira confusa, ao vê-la tão longe dali, não expressando qualquer tipo de reacção. Sua pele estava pálida e assustada, o que fez Jack aproximar-se lentamente dela, com medo que ela fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento. Num impulso, Elizabeth voltou a olhar para o mar, procurando pela imagem de Will, mas nada havia senão golfinhos agitando-se debaixo de água. O que a fez adoptar uma expressão desiludida, até concentrar sua atenção em Jack.

-Que susto Jack – disse-lhe por fim, quase num sussurro – Pensei que…

-Fosse o seu querido Will Turner que tivesse vindo fazer-lhe uma visita? – Ela encarou-o de soslaio, pensando na força que aquelas palavras tinham sobre a sua vontade.

Ia um longo espaço entre a vontade dela, o querer perto de si, até isso ser tecnicamente possível. Ela escorregou lentamente pela borda do navio até ao chão, colocando as mãos no rosto. Jack olhou-a com carinho, coisa que não fazia há muito tempo, desde que Elizabeth tinha sido mãe, e que deixara exposto em seu rosto que a maternidade lhe fizera muito bem. Jack concluíra então, que ela tinha nascido para ser mãe e para viver com uma família normal, não com um marido ausente pelas circunstâncias do destino.

-Não sabe como eu queria que isso fosse verdade, como o queria ter aqui perto de mim e aproveitar cada segundo da minha vida com ele. – Ela viu Jack continuar a fitá-la de maneira apreensiva. – Nem sei porque estou te contando estas coisas, você não entende nada disso… – Ele sentou-se ao lado dela e entregou-lhe a sua garrafa de rum, a qual ela aceitou de imediato, bebendo sem mais esperar.

-Lembro-me de uma jovem garota, ali mesmo naquelas escadas,... – Ele apontou para as escadas que levavam para o castelo da popa. – …me dizer o quanto ansiosa estava para se casar. – Elizabeth recordou daquele momento, enquanto soltava um fraco sorriso.

-E o que aconteceu com ela?

-Casou, teve a sua pequena lua-de-rum e, há bem pouco tempo, estava agarrada a um belo garoto. – Jack olhou para ela encontrando seu olhar triste. – Agora ela está no Pérola Negra, navegando rumo a enseada dos Náufragos para proteger o garoto de um certo vilão. – Ele desviou o olhar e centrou-o em suas mãos. - Eu vi nos olhos dessa mulher que, talvez, aquele garotinho de colo, fosse a única pessoa por quem ela daria a vida, já que pelo seu marido nada pode fazer.

-Eu ainda posso fazer algo pelo Will, basta esperar por ele daqui a nove anos, a maldição acabará e poderemos viver felizes os três… – Jack viu um novo brilho expandir no olhar dela.

-Você acredita mesmo que essa história de maldição acaba? Que basta esperar nove anos pelo seu _grande amor_, e puff, ele passa a ter novamente coração e volta a pisar em terra, até á hora de sua morte? - Elizabeth fechou o rosto com aquele irónico questionário – Darling, eu acho que você está desperdiçando sua juventude em acreditar numa patetice dessas.

-Eu acredito, sabe porquê? Porque eu não tenho a natureza da Calypso, eu irei esperar por ele e tenho fé que essa maldita maldição acabe de uma vez por todas…

-Vá pensando nisso até se convencer. – Ele tentou ser brando com suas palavras, o que não era normal. -Lizzie, nem você mesma acredita nas palavras que está dizendo, por mais que se esforce. – Ela fez a mesma expressão de outrora, quando Jack lhe contou que seu pai não iria voltar. - Quem ficaria comandando o Holandês Voador caso essa suposta maldição acabe? Alguma alma penada que decidiu fazer uma caridade para seu marido? Ora Elizabeth, estamos num mundo real e, apesar de certas vezes, acontecerem coisas insólitas, não quer dizer que sempre aconteçam. Eu não estou dizendo isto para ver você infeliz, mas para não acalentar falsas esperanças.

Elizabeth viu ele falar firmemente aquelas palavras, não usando sua ironia habitual, muito menos o rosto cínico que ele mostrava quando falavam algo sério. Essa simples constatação a deixou mais abalada e com raiva do destino, e levantando-se num impulso, passou a garrafa para Jack. De pé, curvou-se novamente sobre a borda do navio, procurando desesperadamente a imagem de Will, tendo certeza que as palavras de Jack eram verdadeiras. Cerrou o cenho e virou-se em direcção a ele, com o lábio crispado.

-Jack, você já se apaixonou realmente por alguém? – Jack ficou meio bobo com aquela pergunta, levantando-se rapidamente, sentindo o balanço do navio.

-Com que propósito me faz essa pergunta agora? – respondeu ele, preponderantemente

-Porque se você amasse alguém, entenderia o que eu sinto neste momento. Vivendo longe daquele que mais amo, e a dor que sinto por não poder acordar todas as manhãs com ele ao meu lado, agarrando-me apenas a uma mínima esperança, para poder levar minha vida em frente… Mas você nunca entenderá isso até se apaixonar de verdade – Ela disse num tom calmo, mas provocador – Só aí verá que não conseguirá passar um minuto sequer longe dessa pessoa, quererá mantê-la debaixo de seu olhar para poder contemplar cada traço ou gesto significativo dela. Tremerá só de ouvir a voz dela sussurrando algo em seu ouvido e necessitará de seus beijos para ter certeza que realmente está vivo, e seu corpo apelará ansiosamente pelo toque dela feito um íman, queimando-o – Jack arregalou os olhos ao ouvi-la acentuar a ultima palavra

-Eu gostaria de sentir cada sensação dessas. – murmurou ele, passando as costas da mão no rosto de Elizabeth, que colocou sua mão sobre a dele.

-E poderá sentir Jack… Você é um bom homem, não tem necessidade de passar o resto da vida sozinho, agarrado a um leme e admirando o mar! – Ela tirou gentilmente a mão dele do rosto dela e continuou agarrada a mão dele – Graças a você eu pude sentir tudo isso, se não fosse sua boa vontade, ai sim, eu nunca teria passado os bons momentos com o Will, muito menos teria meu filho! Agora você, está em bom tempo de arranjar alguém para ser sua companheira o resto da vida, alguém que te complete e te deseje como você a deseja. E se ela aparecer Jack, não lute contra esse sentimento, deixe-o fluir. Não se preocupe, que nem todas as mulheres vão trair você tendo um acto pirata, como eu fiz – Jack entendeu o que ela queria dizer.

-Isso é passado, e além do mais, você só fez o que sua consciência de _mulher_ mandou. – Ela sorriu, beijando-lhe a bochecha, o que fez ele erguer a sobrancelha admirado.

-Estou orgulhosa de você! Se eu te pudesse retribuir…

-Faça só o possível para matar esse canalha… – Num aceno de cabeça, ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele e caminhou lentamente até ao porão, sempre mantendo sua cabeça baixa.

Jack sentia-se mal por vê-la assim, não parecia mais aquela mulher forte e destemida de outrora. Queria ajudá-la mais do que já estava fazendo... Mas como? Como o Capitão Jack Sparrow poderia ajudar uma pessoa que desejava alguém que simplesmente só voltaria daqui a nove anos, e supostamente partiria no dia a seguir? Essa maldição até podia ser quebrada, mas não havia certezas de tal coisa. Ele olhou para a garrafa e pensou na água da vida, algo que ele tanto almejava. Isso poderia resolver o problema desse jovem casal, que injustamente tinha sido separado, e colocá-los juntos mais um a vez. Ele rodopiou nos seus calcanhares em direcção a ela que estava quase chegando á porta.

-Lizzie. – Ela, que estava já com a mão na porta, ficou imóvel ao ouvir Jack, girando vagarosamente a cabeça em sua direcção. – E se depois disto tudo, você e eu... Eu e você... Nós os dois, fossemos atrás da fonte da juventude, caso essa suposta maldição não quebre? – Elizabeth virou-se completamente, ficando a olhar Jack por segundos, sob os traços laranjas daquela magnifico pôr-do-sol.

-Que acto de bondade repentino é esse Jack? O que você quer em troca?

-Por que qualquer intenção minha tem sempre que ter segundas intenções por trás? – falou ele, fingindo-se de amuado.

-Ahh Jack, quem não te conhece que te compre! No entanto, eu conheço você muito bem para saber que por detrás desse singelo acto de caridade, há sempre segundas ou _terceiras_ intenções.

-Eu faço isso de coração aberto, darling. – Novamente aquela simpatia duvidosa – Não tem nada que eu queira em troca, apenas faria você abrir um pouco esse sorriso amargo, e dar uma nova chance ao seu querido Will de ficar com você, trazendo-o de volta á vida normal.

-Para isso teríamos de esperar nove anos e ver se existe ou não a maldição. Você estaria disposto a isso?

-Se eu abdiquei da minha vida eterna no Holandês Voador, para que fosse seu marido a apunhalar o coração de Davy Jones, e não morrer diante de seus olhos, porque não posso fazer esse pequeno _sacrifício? _Apenas preciso das Cartas de Navegação, e depois veremos o que o futuro nos reserva. – Jack pôde ver uma lágrima de felicidade escorregar pelo rosto de Elizabeth.

-Obrigada por tudo, não sei como te agradecer por esta oportunidade…

-Apenas não agradeça. – respondeu-lhe com um sorriso modesto.

**XxxXxxX**

Will apreciava aquele restinho de tarde gostoso no tombadilho do Holandês Voador, enquanto observa de braços cruzados e cabeça erguida, os inúmeros botes que o acompanhavam em marcha lenta, cheio de pessoas que infelizmente haviam perdido a vida em alto mar, e estavam procurando a sua paz eterna ao se deixar guiar pelo navio. Ele suspirou pausadamente ao ver que mais um dia estava chegando ao fim, e que continuava aquela sua rotina diária de encaminhar aquelas pobres almas, enquanto poderia estar no seu lar, na companhia agradável de sua esposa e filho, que lamentava não ter visto nascer, e muito menos, seguir sua infância de perto.

Ele colocou-se sobre a borda do navio e deixou-se levar pela memória do dia em que acompanhou Jack Sparrow até á cabana de Tia Dalma, em busca de ajuda para supostamente salvar Elizabeth da forca. O olhar de Tia Dalma pousou directamente em si e naquele instante, o rosto dela fechou-se lentamente ao observá-lo de um modo estranho.

"_Você…"_ Ela apontou para Will, e com passadas silenciosas aproximou-se dele, deixando-o surpreso "_Você tem um toque do destino em si…William Turner" _

Naquele momento, Will teve a certeza que aquela mulher sabia mais do que aparentava, mas na época não levou muito a sério o que aquela singela frase queria realmente revelar, ou transmitir. O que ela representaria no seu futuro próximo ou até mesmo na sua vida. Agora observando atentamente aqueles botes que deslizavam delicadamente sobre aquelas águas mornas, ele chegou á conclusão que seu futuro poderia ter sido bem diferente. Supostamente estaria navegando num daqueles botes, incerto do que aquela travessia lhe reservava. Mas simplesmente estava ali, no Holandês Voador, consideravelmente vivo, e graças á bondade de Jack. Se não fosse por ele, Will estaria morto e nunca mais poderia ter Elizabeth em seus braços, muito menos matar aquela saudade aguçada dos trajectos do corpo daquela mulher que tão bem ele tinha decorado, como quem decora um mapa.

Não havia um dia que passasse, no qual Will não pensasse naqueles maravilhosos momentos ao lado da esposa. O sonho realizado de finalmente casar com a mulher que sempre amou e de se perder nos encantos da jovem loira, lá naquela praia deserta, onde ambos exploraram cada pormenor de seus corpos nus. Eles insistentemente se atraiam numa enorme cumplicidade, sem que surgisse oportunidade para haver grandes espaços entre ambos, e a cada movimento de seus corpos ofegantes, trémulos e suados que chegavam a se unir num só, concluía que se completavam, numa perfeita harmonia, como se não houvesse amanhã…

Um ano se passou depois disso, e como havia prometido, Will voltou aquela mesma praia, só para contemplar de longe a mulher e o filho que ainda não conhecia. Embora não a pudesse tocar, ou simplesmente beijar, sentia que ao vê-la ali naquela húmida areia, ninando o menino que dormia calmamente sobre seus braços, esperando pelo aparecimento prometido dele, lhe dava mais força para continuar sua maldição.

Não negava que, mesmo depois de tudo, sentia uma saudade incontrolável da sua mulher, e sentia-se mal por a condenar juntamente com ele, aquela maldição que só a Will pertencia. Elizabeth estava perdendo sua juventude para o esperar, enquanto poderia aproveitá-la e, quem sabe, conhecer um outro alguém que preenchesse o espaço vazio que ele tinha provocado, embora não propositadamente. Esse tipo de pensamento corroía-lhe a alma, chegando ás vezes a pensar que melhor teria sido se ele tivesse morrido, ao menos assim, ela poderia levar sua vida em frente sem ter de esperar por ele.

Sim, realmente não havia um único segundo que ele não pensasse nela e, nesses eternos segundos, Will parecia sentir o cheiro de Elizabeth ainda tão vivo em sua esmorecida pele, como uma tatuagem marcada no corpo, algo que ele queria que permanecessem para sempre entranhado em si. De um momento para o outro, uma brisa de ar fresco surgiu na sua direcção, fazendo-o desviar seu olhar para encontrá-la bela como sempre, parecendo imortal a seus olhos.

Seus cabelos longos e cacheados estavam soltos, esvoaçando teimosamente sobre o seu rosto lívido e, num belo vestido semelhante ás túnicas gregas, ela aproximava-se calmamente, enquanto seus pés descalços tocavam na madeira fria daquele navio, expondo o seu memorável sorriso no jovial rosto. No ar, Will podia sentir aquele doce perfume de Elizabeth penetrar em suas narinas como uma espécie de neutralizante, o que razoavelmente tranquilizava sua alma perturbada. Rapidamente ele descruzou os braços, virando-se lentamente ao senti-la tão perto de seu corpo. Elizabeth tocou de leve no rosto dele, fazendo-lhe uma carícia, enquanto Will sentia apenas uma leve brisa acariciar seu rosto, suavemente. Ele tentou agarrar-lhe a mão, num gesto de ternura, mas não conseguiu. A mão dele penetrou na dela, fazendo aquela imagem silenciada pelo bater das ondas no navio, soltar um sorriso triste, tentando expressar um rosto de lamúria. Ocorreu-lhe a ideia de estar diante do fantasma de Elizabeth, que talvez não tivesse suportado todo aquele sufoco de viver sozinha, ou até mesmo não ter sobrevivido ás ameaças de Black Dog, que a matara sem piedade. Sentiu seus olhos arderem, á medida que as lágrimas brotavam neles, escorregando pelo seu rosto, e sobre aquela forte emoção, suas esperanças desaparecerem feito tempestade em alto mar. Ainda atormentado com tudo aquilo, murmurou:

-Eu te amo tanto Elizabeth. – Viu a figura dela fitá-lo de uma maneira infeliz.

Ao vê-la aproximar-se para lhe beijar, ele fechou os olhos para sentir novamente o toque de seus lábios nos dele, provando de novo o gosto do doce de seu beijo, mas ao abrir os olhos ela já não estava lá. Will cerrou o punho, batendo-o com força contra a borda do navio, sentindo dor.

-Não ceda Will… Calypso gosta de tentar os pobre homens do mar, e você é o mais frágil deles todos. Isso dá-lhe um enorme prazer. – Avisou Bill Turner ao se aperceber o que se tinha passado. – É isso que ela quer, te testar. Ver se você consegue concluir sua missão. E não Will, Elizabeth não está morta, ela continua bem viva. Se estivesse morta, ela estaria num daqueles navio ou esperando o retorno deste navio para te poder seguir.

-Calypso usa golpes baixos, principalmente ao jogar contra mim a enorme saudade que eu tenho de Elizabeth, que me mata aos poucos, mesmo que eu não corra esse risco. – confessou ele, voltando a cruzar os braços, adoptando uma postura firme – Eu só desejo que esta missão acabe, isto se ela acabar! – Ele virou seu rosto lentamente para seu pai. – Essa história de maldição é verdade? Ela poderá ser quebrada?

-Sabe Will, isso é tão vago quanto a incerteza de saber o futuro. Mas sim, eu acredito que sim! – Ele respirou fundo, e pausadamente expirou todo o ar contido nos pulmões. – Para explicar isso melhor, terei de pegar o exemplo do próprio Davy Jones. Você sabe muito bem que, na verdade, a missão do Holandês Voador é cuidar das almas daqueles que morreram no mar, e aparentemente Davy deixou de o fazer, quando viu que Calypso não o esperava ao retornar após os dez anos prometidos. Sendo assim, amaldiçoado com a aparência de criaturas marinhas. Quando eu te falei em pagar um preço alto, eu me referia a esse exemplo. Davy navegou durante dez honrosos anos em pleno mar, cumprindo a missão que Calypso lhe tinha incubido, esperançoso que sua enamorada fosse fiel a ele e o esperasse conforme tinham prometido, mas no final desse tempo, ela não estava lá. Foi aí que Davy Jones pagou esse altíssimo preço, o de passar toda a eternidade no mar. Visto que, só sua amada teria o poder de o libertar deste navio, isto claro se ela lhe tivesse sido fiel, coisa que a Calypso não foi. Por isso, eu acredito que essa maldição tenha um fim, caso Elizabeth te seja fiel. – Ele soltou um sorriso confiante para Will e virou costas.

Ele observou o pai afastar-se, pensando nas palavras que lhe marcaram como um ferro quente na sua pele. Se essa história de maldição se confirmasse, então ele seria um homem livre, caso Elizabeth o esperasse. Por isso Calypso o tentava dessa maneira, ela sabia que Elizabeth lhe seria fiel, algo que ela mesmo não fez com Davy Jones. Por isso a Deusa o tentava, queria ver até que ponto Will iria por Elizabeth, se conseguiria concluir aqueles restantes nove anos.

-Eu vou conseguir! – bradou ele para o mar vendo um homem negro, que ia no bote ao lado do navio olhá-lo.

-Será que você vai mesmo, William Turner? – Os olhos do homem negro soltaram um brilho suspeito, misturando-se a um sorriso malicioso, o que fez Will recuar e ir até á cabine principal.

Ele olhou para o grandioso órgão, pousando a mão sobre uma tecla que soltou um som agudo. Voltou as costas ao Órgão e foi em direcção ao armário, de onde ele tirou um tinteiro, uma pena e um pergaminho, indo até a mesa. Sentou-se, pousando as coisas sobre ela, e molhou a pena no tinteiro, pensando no que escrever no pergaminho. Queria registar todos os seus momentos, todas as suas marcas do dia á dia, para que um dia pudesse entregar a Elizabeth. Olhando num ponto fixo, ele pensou nas palavras certas para começar a escrever, algo que não ficasse muito superficial e marcasse bem aquilo que ele estava sentindo naquele preciso momento…

_Meu amor,_

_Escrevo-te como se soubesse, que leria agora mesmo estas linhas._

_Tenho tanto para te dizer, mas infelizmente você não está aqui ao meu lado. Desde que parti, desde que te deixei naquela praia, tudo se tornou tão diferente, tão vazio, tão desprovido de sentimentos e de emoção. _

_Sei que há algo mais forte do que a distância, do que o tempo, do que a minha própria vontade, e por mais que a vida me afaste deste amor e me leve para longe, não posso fugir ao meu mais íntimo sentimento.  
Escrevo-te também, porque não tenho sua boca ao alcance da minha, porque seus olhos não fitam mais os meus e porque suas mãos não me conseguem aparar nas horas de solidão. Me diga que ainda se lembra de nosso beijos, da forma como nossas bocas se tocavam e do sentimento que nossas línguas transmitiam na ausência das palavras. Eu nunca os esqueci, e mesmo hoje, depois de tanto tempo sem os sentir, lembro-me do gosto de cada um deles. Me diga que morre de saudades da vida que nós descobrimos para o nosso amor, e dos nossos encontros perdidos. Do tempo parado à nossa espera, talvez aquele que eu desperdicei até revelar o quanto eu te amava, desde que eu abri meus olhos e me deparei com você, cuidando de mim... Do mar salgado que nos embalou várias vezes sobre o navio, da pálida lua que por várias vezes nos iluminou e, da praia onde nos completamos unicamente._

_Trocava esse silêncio todo por um sorriso seu, mas condenado que estou, a não vê-lo por um bom tempo, acarinho o silêncio que você me deixou como a mais bela recordação que guardo no baú que criei, onde muitas vezes é o meu refúgio, o meu canto. O lugar onde posso ser verdadeiramente eu, onde felizmente te posso alcançar por breves instantes. Mas, por vezes, a distância tornasse longa e não tenho como chegar até você e, naquele momento, o que sei e sinto é que luto desesperadamente para te alcançar, para te tocar nem que seja mais uma vez. Apesar da minha sina, eu não deixo de pensar em você, pois te sinto tão dentro de mim, como se tivesse ao meu lado, me apoiando. Longe de você, de suas palavras, de seus olhos, de suas mãos que sempre me tocam, sem eu te alcançar._

_E apesar de toda a dor, toda a angústia provocada pelo seu silêncio e ausência, uma força maior do que tudo isso, faz-me continuar esta minha missão… Aquilo que ainda tenho para te dar, em palavras, em gestos, em carinho, em manifestações de amor. O que faço? Não posso abdicar de tudo o que sinto. Ou, pior ainda, não posso deitar tudo ao mar, ou entregar a outra que não seja a destinatária destas afeições. No fundo preciso de você. Preciso desse seu amor._

_Hoje senti sua presença, como se você quisesse que eu soubesse que está sempre ao meu lado. E, mesmo que eu não compreenda a razão pela qual você passou sem ficar, queria que soubesse que ainda assim fico preso à sua existência. Sei que isso são ilusões, por você estar tão viva dentro de minha alma, já que meu coração eu te entreguei, como se você vagueasse diariamente pela minha vida de uma forma ilusória, como você é, e sempre será, parte da minha vida por ser parte daquilo que sou, tenho de reaprender a te amar. A te amar sem te tocar, sem te ver, sem sequer me ser permitido sonhar-te._

_Como eu sinto sua ausência. Sinto sua falta como se precisasse de encontrar um sentido para esta vida. E em sonhos você é esse sentido. Você é o meu Norte, meu Sul, meu Este e meu Oeste. Você está presente em todo o lado e para onde quer que eu olhe. _

_  
Me diz que nada mudou neste tempo todo, que lá dentro ainda está tudo igual. Diga-me que eu ainda sou o seu pirata, para que eu possa acreditar que não foi tudo apenas um sonho. Diz-me para eu deixar de ter medo, sim porque pirata também tem os seus medos._

_As lágrimas que teimo em não verter, caiem cá dentro, inundando a minha Alma. Tal como o silêncio, infelizmente estas lágrimas que verto não me trarão você, mas eu serei paciente. Eu lutarei até que estes restantes nove anos voem, e novamente possa estar em seus braços, sentindo o gosto de seus doces lábios novamente…_

_Com muito amor se seu eterno pirata_

_William Turner_

Ele não revisou a carta, simplesmente deixou a tinta secar para poder dobrar aquele pedaço de papel e guardá-lo em algum sítio que pudesse permanecer até poder, um dia, entregar a Elizabeth. Olhando para a janela, viu que o sol já não estava mais no céu e que a noite estava se alargando perante o mar. Will guardou finalmente a carta numa gaveta, e saiu da cabine principal, para preparar o navio para o resto da noite. Depois do trabalho terminado, se dirigiria para os seus aposentos, recorrendo ao baú de recordações que criara na mente e dormindo finalmente em paz

**Oii meninas e menino :)**

**Queria desde já dizer que dediquei este capítulo ao meu casal favorito, Will e Elizabeth, pois sentia-me em falta com eles. Quanto á carta, eu imaginei a voz do Will suando feito sussurro enquanto escrevia cada palavra, aquela cena típico de filme ou de novela quando alguém escreve uma carta rsrs. Bom, sinceramente, eu deixei um pouco os meus sentimentos fluírem nela rs, espero que não esteja exagerada**

**Queria também agradecer as reviews do último capítulo, eu adoro cada palavra, pois dão-me força para escrever um novo capitulo. Por isso, o meu obrigada á minha beta ****Rô, Jane, Bruno, Ieda, Dorinha Pamella, Finni Felton e Likha Sparrow.**** Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo ;)**

**O próximo capítulo está sendo escrito e deverá ter como titulo "A Enseada dos Náufragos", por isso, p****ito,frago"a semana devo post ;)**

**eu adora cada uma delas, pois d, aquela cena tipico ****ara a semana que vem, devo postá-lo sem falta.**

**Bjoka grandes e fikem bem**

**Taty Black**


	15. A Enseada dos Náufragos

**Capitulo 14 – A Enseada dos Náufragos **

Com o tempo passando, o Pérola Negra ia ondeando nos mares inquietos do Caribe. Ao tempo que era empurrado gentilmente pelo vento, parecendo estar a favor da sua chegada até à enseada. Tudo estava calmo, e as nuvens não estavam mais cinzentas como nos últimos dias, pelo contrário, o crepúsculo claro dava lugar a um manto leve de estrelas bem visíveis e cintilantes. Enquanto isso, o Pérola Negra ia avançando pelos mares escuros, aproximando-se cada vez mais da Enseada dos Náufragos, uma fortaleza formada por rochedos, onde no seu centro se encontrava uma pequena ilha feita de pedaços velhos de navios naufragados naquela zona, amontoados uns em cima dos outros, dando um aspecto grandioso e inalcançável. O Pérola começava a entrar agora numa espécie de túnel amplificado, formado dentro de uma rocha, para conseguir chegar ao seu centro. Perla apreciava o caminho silenciosamente, no castelo de proa, para não perder qualquer detalhe daquela viagem, mas a sua concentração foi interrompida por passos nada silenciosos que se dirigiam até ela, colocando-se ao seu lado de braços cruzados atrás das costas.

-Aproveite bem a viagem, pois nunca, em lugar algum da sua vida, você irá presenciar o que vai ver. – informou Jack, ao lado de Perla, que voltou a concentrar-se agora na ilha que começava a aparecer.

-Mais um momento agradável para guardar na minha memória, e lembrar na altura em que estiver sendo coroada em Siracusa. – desabafou ela num tom desgostoso, enquanto seus olhos, apagados, continuavam fixando o infinito.

-Não tem de ser propriamente assim, amor… – contestou Jack, vendo-a menear a sua cabeça para ele, expondo seu envolto numa tristeza notória.

-Tem Jack, e você sabe que não há volta a dar. – Ela desviou o olhar de Jack para a borda do navio. - Cada um tem a sua moral, grande ou pequena, todos carregamos essa característica… E o meu dever está perante Siracusa. Eu não poderei abdicar dele, tal como você não poderá abandonar o mar que tanto apela por você.

Jack sabia que Perla estava certa, por isso permaneceu calado ao vê-la passar suavemente o dedo pela borda do navio, como quem desenha algo. Mal saíram do túnel, os raios penetrantes da lua banhavam novamente o navio negro, dando um certo contorno á forma corporal de Perla. Ele imediatamente agarrou a mão dela, o que a fez continuar de rosto baixo. Jack puxou lentamente, com os seus dedos, o queixo da garota para cima, vendo que os olhos dela marejavam disfarçadamente, o que fez sua expressão torna-se grave. A boca de Perla estava ligeiramente aberta, por onde Jack entreouvia-lhe a respiração calorosa, escorregando pelos lábios húmidos. Ele passou as costas da mão pelo rosto dela, enquanto Perla entrelaçava sua mão á dele, num soluço agoniante. Quando finalmente Jack ia aproximar os seus lábios dos dela, ouviu-se um par de botas caminhar pelo convés em direcção a eles.

-Capitão! – Gibbs interrompeu o momento.

Gibbs viu a moça desviar o olhar timidamente para o mar, ao tempo que Jack rodopiava os calcanhares em direcção ao primeiro imediato, que ficou um pouco incomodado com a situação constrangedora.

-Sim senhor Gibbs, desembuche…

-Estamo-nos aproximando da Enseada dos Náufragos, alguma ordem para o navio? – perguntou Gibbs, mantendo os olhos fixos para Perla. Jack estranhou o facto, mas logo lhe respondeu:

-Ora, o capitão deste navio não sou eu, temporariamente, claro… Pergunte a actual _Capitã_ – retrucou num tom intragável ao ver Elizabeth, Alessandro e o capitão Barbossa saíam do porão apressadamente.

-Ragetti e Pintel nos informaram que estávamos chegando. – Elizabeth correu até á borda do navio para poder observar a ilha. – E vejo que os lordes corresponderam ao meu pedido.

Com um sorriso agradável, ela apontou para a sua frente, onde se encontrava um grupo de navios que balançavam insistentemente á deriva do mar inquieto. Em alguns momentos, todos os que se encontravam no centro do convés correram para apreciar a vista, e Jack ajudou Perla a descer as escadas para ir até ao encontro deles.

-Agora é que ela vai ficar insuportável. – resmungou Jack, revirando os olhos.

-Então esta é a Enseada dos Náufragos? – analisou Alessandro, achando ridículo chamarem de enseada um monte de navios velhos amontoados uns em cima dos outros.

-Na época, os lordes da primeira Corte tiveram preguiça de construir algo realmente acolhedor com os retalhos de madeira boa dos navios naufragados, e puseram tudo ao monte fé em Deus. – explicou Barbossa, dando um pedaço suculento de maçã ao macaco, que logo pulou fora do seu ombro.

-Alguma ordem para o navio capitã? – indagou Gibbs, relançando sua cabeça em direcção a Elizabeth.

-Apenas amarrem as velas, e quando aportamos, desçam a âncora…

Com a sobrancelha empinada, Jack viu todo o mundo quieto ao seu lado, continuando a observar o aproximar do navio, e essa ocorrência fez ele levantar as mãos ao ar e rodopiá-las.

-Estão á espera do quê cães sarnentos? Quero ver todo o mundo a preparar o navio para acostar. – rosnou ele, ao tempo que uns corriam para as cordas das velas, e outros prepararam a âncora para baixar.

Perla apressou-se até aos aposentos de Jack, onde rapidamente colocou a bandana sobre seus cabelos, amarrando-os para que não os notassem, quando fosse colocar um dos chapéus usados de Jack. Ao olhar ao seu redor, ela pegou na espada que Jack lhe tinha oferecido e guardou-o na sua bainha, para caso fosse preciso. De repente ouviu a porta abrir.

-Aportamos_ alteza_! – informou ele fazendo uma vénia teatral. Ela soltou um sorriso recatado que foi acompanhado por Jack.

-Jack, e Alessandro?

-Creio que ele não poderá nos acompanhar... – respondeu num tom de pesar, mas ao mesmo tempo abrindo um sorriso debochado.

-Como assim?

**XxxXxxX**

-Larguem-me, o que pensam que estão a fazer? – berrava Alessandro, debatendo-se nos braços de Pintel e Ragetti que o levavam para a cela.

-Ordens do capitão. – explicou Ragetti com um sorriso parvo estampado no rosto. – Mais logo, quando a reunião acabar, nós te soltamos, se você merecer claro.

-Mas o que vão fazer com Perla? Eu exijo saber! – Ragetti rapidamente abriu a cela, e Pintel empurrou o jovem comodoro para dentro dela, fechando de seguida a porta.

-Ah garoto, o capitão só vai resolver o problema dela, que é o nosso também, por isso, fique quieto e calado até a gente voltar. – alertou Pintel, fazendo um gesto de cabeça para Ragetti segui-lo.

-Perla. – murmurou o Alessandro, agarrando-se ás grades.

**XxxXxxX**

Jack, Perla, Elizabeth, Barbossa e o resto da tripulação atravessavam uma entrada estreita, que dava lugar a uma sala espaçosa, com formatos náuticos, visto ser feita de pedaços de velhos navios. Um globo do mundo gigantesco estava logo na entrada, para que os lordes enfiassem a sua espada nos locais aos quais pertenciam. Mal entraram e sem hesitar, Jack, Elizabeth e Barbossa desembainharam as suas espadas e colocaram-nas nas respectivas zonas, enquanto Perla analisava a sala já repleta, onde cada capitão, vinha acompanhado da sua tripulação, o que tornava o ambiente barulhento de mais.

Os Lordes já se estavam devidamente sentados nos seus respectivos lugares, cercando a ampla mesa redonda e, ao verem a tripulação do Pérola Negra chegar, todos naquela sala ficaram em total silêncio apreciando cada movimento dos capitães, que tomaram os lugares restantes. Jack, mostrando seu súbito cavalheirismo, fez um gesto rápido para que Perla se sentasse na sua cadeira, fazendo-a ficar surpresa e agradecida. Elizabeth ficou na parte lateral da mesa, onde tinha uma majestosa cadeira e, com um rosto austero e uma expressão firme, bateu com uma as bolas que se uniam numa corrente para dar iniciada a sessão.

-Como aquela que vos convocou, declaro esta a quinta Corte da Irmandade. Para confirmarem que são Lordes e que têm o direito de serem ouvidos, mostrem as vossas novas peças de oito, meus companheiros capitães. – começou Elizabeth dando ordem a Mullroy para recolher as oito peças de oito, numa espécie de saco.

-Refiro que nos falta um Lord… – murmurou um dos representantes de lord Sri Sumbhajee, ao tempo que este olhava para todo o lado.

-E eu devo lembrar que esse Lorde há muito que foi riscado do plano da Corte da Irmandade, quando o expulsei do cargo, e todos, sem excepção, concordaram com isso.

-E como podem notar, aquele cão sarnento do Silver não se deu ao trabalho de arranjar um sucessor! – criticou Barbossa de braços cruzados. – E tão cedo não terá tal atitude, visto ter _vida longa._

-Cabe ao Rei escolher um novo elemento…

-Eu decidi que, neste momento, seremos apenas oito Lordes, até resolvermos o nosso pequeno problema. – confirmou Elizabeth sentada na majestosa poltrona.

-O que nós queremos realmente saber é o propósito desta reunião. – disse um Lord negro de forma robusta.

-Por que fomos convocados novamente?

-Pelo mesmo motivo que nos reunimos da última vez…O substituto de Capitão Villanueava, o capitão Silver Villanueava, cuja alcunha é Black Dog. – explicou Barbossa cautelosamente, tendo em especial atenção este assunto. – Ele voltou a dar _sinais de vida_, mas desta vez em Siracusa…

-Isso já não é problema nosso! – berrou Ammand, chamando a atenção de Perla que semicerrou os olhos… nesse momento iniciou-se uma explosão de burburinhos entre os Lordes e os seus acompanhantes.

-Claro que é! Se vocês se lembram, ele tem ido contra o Código Pirata, e quem quebra o Código arriscasse a perder o corpo e a alma. – disse Mistress Ching, uma mulher chinesa sentada ao lado de Barbossa.

-Não sei se você se esqueceu, mas aquele maldito roubou o mapa que levava á Fonte da Juventude e, como todos sabem, Silver bebeu-a sem hesitar, dando assim uma nova _essência_ á vida dele… Uma vida imortal! – ironizou o homem negro chamado Jocard o que fez Mistresse Ching soltar um olhar fulminante. – Nós já o capturamos uma vez, e um bando de piratas traidores da enseada o ajudou a fugir.

-Se ele desonrou o Código Pirata e é imortal, o que poderemos fazer para o defrontar? – retrucou Perla, vendo todos olharem para ela admirados.

-Que direitos tem você para falar seja o que for moça? – Sri Sumbhajee, o homem da voz fina, fez-se pronunciar, levantando-se um pulo. – Mandem-na para o diabo.

-Mate, ela é neta de John Rackham e de Anne Bonny, uma das fundadoras da primeira Corte da Irmandade. - Com uma expressão de escárnio exposta no rosto, Jack retorquiu aquele homem, pousando suas mãos sobre os ombros de Perla, ao vê-la pronta a responder grosseiramente. – Com certeza você não quererá fazer isso! Savvy?

Todos os presentes olharam com especial atenção para ela, examinando-a de cima abaixo, o que incomodou Perla, corando-a violentamente. Depois de breves segundos em silêncio, este foi estourado por uma onda de desordem entre ambos os piratas, fazendo Perla abanar a cabeça de modo sôfrego e voltar a sentar-se.

-Senhores. – interrompeu Barbossa aos gritos – Senhoras. – continuou num tom mais brando, olhando para as três mulheres presentes. – Chegou a altura de tomarmos atitudes mais sérias perante esta situação, creio que…

-Estes são tempos desesperados, e como tal, medidas desesperadas devem ser tomadas. – rebateu Jack, concluindo o raciocínio de Barbossa, que rodopiou lentamente o olhar.

-Obrigado caro amigo. – ironizou Barbossa bufando, enquanto Jack juntava as mãos numa reverência. – Nós fomos os principais causadores da ascensão de Black Dog. – Ele deu um olhar significativo para Jack, como quem tenta relembrar que foi por causa dele, ou melhor, por causa das cartas terem sido roubadas da mão de Jack, que Black Dog ficou invencível. – Nós o deixamos atingir seu objectivo, e não fizemos nada para evitar as notórias consequências.

-E o queria que a gente fizesse? Comprasse uma bolinha de cristal para prever o futuro?

-Longe eram os tempos em que nós, piratas gloriosos, éramos sábios o suficiente para prever o que piratas como Lord Silver, gananciosos por sinal, iriam fazer com as cartas de Navegação, ou estou errado? – Ao ver que ninguém lhe respondia, ele prosseguiu: – Temos de o defrontar para poder viver livremente nos mares que são, por direito, nossos…

-Bravo raciocínio, caro Hector, se me permite dizê-lo! – Jack bateu palmas ironicamente, dando uma volta em torno de Barbossa, que rodou os olhos impacientemente. -Você está se esforçando, parabéns.

-Se você tiver uma explicação melhor, faça gentileza de compartilhá-la com a gente.

-O facto aqui é que Black Dog, – Jack afastou-se de Barbossa, olhando para os outros Lordes, tomando a liberdade de caminhar por entre cada um que se mantinha de pé - depois de um longo sumiço, resolveu aparecer em Siracusa, querendo algo que todos os que navegam nestes mares ambicionam. – Um grande negro meteu-se á frente de Jack, fazendo-o meter o dedo indicador no peito do homem para o deslocar do caminho - Achar a Mão de Midas, e finalmente, vingar-se de nós, um por um, até não sobrar ninguém para contar a história. – Ele passou por Elizabeth, piscando-lhe o olho, o que a fez ela soltar um sorriso maroto – Para alcançar esse intento, salvaguardado, resolveu raptar uma das herdeiras do Rei de Siracusa, para que este o ajudasse – Ele apontou para Perla, que estava da outra extremidade da mesa. – O que mostra uma falta de princípios, pois pirata que se preze, não se esconde debaixo de um rabo de saias. - Jack fez uma pausa continuando a ver todos atentos ao que ele dizia.

-Sabe Sparrow, você quase me comoveu com essa história melodramática. – murmurou Chevalle sorrindo debochadamente, o que fez Perla cerrar o punho debaixo da mesa, enquanto seus olhos cintilavam de raiva. – Mas propõem o quê? Colocar Black Dog debaixo de água e tentar afogá-lo? Espetar-lhe com um tiro na testa á espera de que o sangue dele derrame todo? Ou tem outra opção mais plausível? Você se esqueceu que ele e imortal?

-Curioso não? – Jack soltou um sorriso malicioso. – Eu chamaria antes uma infeliz coincidência propositada.

Ele deu duas passadas largas esbracejando.

-Ao passo que ele é imortal, eu recordo-lhes, nós meros mortais temos nossas vidas presas por um fio, até Black Dog decida cortá-lo! – contrapôs Jack num tom de desdém, balançando os braços à medida que continuava a caminhar por entre eles, explicando a situação. – Contudo, meus nobres cavalheiros, e damas. - acentuou - Devo dizer que nem tudo está perdido. - Jack olhou para Chevalle num tom dissimulado. - Podemos sempre ficar aqui e abraçar a mais velha e nobre tradição dos fracos, o que significa antecipar as coisas e nos suicidamos, - Ele colocou delicadamente as mãos em cima do ombro da chinesa. – O que sinceramente iria causar muito transtorno para nossas humildes pessoas, ou... - Jack deslocou-se novamente, inclinando-se ligeiramente para Jocard. – Podemos articular um plano fácil e eficaz, navegar rumo ao navio de Black Dog, visto que ele tem a solução para o nosso problema escondido algum lugar de seu navio...

Ao concluir seu circuito, voltou novamente para perto de Perla. Jack fitou todos, que permaneciam calados, entreolhando-se silenciosamente. Jack fez uma careta esquisita ao ver os rostos abismados. Mas de um momento para o outro, uma expulsas de gargalhadas fez-se notar naquela sala, como se Jack tivesse contado uma anedota. Ele também riu, para passar despercebido, mas logo fechou seus lábios numa linha recta.

-Você Jack? Logo você, que o seu lema principal é lutar para fugir, pretende cercar o navio do mais temível pirata? - rebateu alguém no fundo da sala.

-Ele endoidou…

-Cortem-lhe a língua…

-Ele está louco, matem-no…

-Eu nem acredito que vou dizer isto, mas eu concordo plenamente com o capitão Jack Sparrow. – Jack juntou as mãos para agradecer Barbossa. – Eu tive essas Cartas na mão, e posso confirmar que elas nos levam a todo o lado possível e imaginário. Temos que apanhar essas Cartas, é a salvação de nossas humildes e significativas vidas, isso se quisermos ser piratas durante muito mais anos. – Ao ver os Lordes sem reacção Barbossa bufou - Diabos! – rosnou ele, colocando a mão debaixo do queixo – Vocês conhecem bem a natureza de Silver, ele é cruel, sem nenhum senso de justiça e piedade. – Ele tomou seu aspecto robusto e continuou: - Mas nós somos mais ardilosos do que ele, podemos muito bem fazer-lhe frente.

-Eu concordo com o Barbossa. – afirmou Jocard, levantando-se estioladamente. – Temos de fazer algo por nossas vidas, antes que seja tarde demais.

-Então, a gente põe-te num barco e você vai procurar sozinho essas Cartas de Navegação… – comentou Chevalle, e naquele momento, o homem negro deu-lhe com o bastão no estômago do outro.

Naquela altura todos começaram a discutir sobre diversas opiniões, gerando uma pequena luta entre os presentes, onde tiros eram perdidos no ar e pessoas simplesmente voavam para cima das mesas. Perla encontrava-se sentada na cadeira que Jack lhe tinha disponibilizado, batendo com o pé impacientemente debaixo da mesa. Ela presenciava aquilo surpresa, enquanto tamborilava com os dedos nervosamente sobre o tampo ao escutar as barbaridades que aqueles Lordes falavam.

-Isto é uma perda de tempo. – resmungou ela levando a mão á cabeça, abanando-a.

-Como costumo dizer amor, isto é política! – ponderou Jack, ao escutar o desabafo de Perla.

Ela continuou a ouvir o que aqueles piratas discutiam, até ouvir alguém falar que a culpa desta situação toda era da família Real de Siracusa, que estava ajudando um traidor a conseguir o que queria. Indignada, Perla tentou explicar o que realmente tinha se passado, mas ninguém lhe dava ouvidos. Irritada por tal coisa, ela olhou para a cintura de Jack, onde estava a pistola. Aproveitando sua distracção, Perla tirou-lhe a arma do cinto, subiu á cadeira e atirou para o ar, chamando a atenção de todos. Ela voltou a descer a cadeira, batendo com a arma sobre a mesa, que fez um barulho oco. Jack levou as duas mãos fechadas á boca, arregalando os olhos ao ver a pistola bater daquela maneira.

-Isto não está certo. – berrou ela, enquanto um brilho de raiva atravessava o verde-esmeralda de seus meigos olhos. - O que vocês são? Piratas que em tempos foram conhecidos pela bravura e coragem exercida nos sete mares, ou insignificantes cães sarnentos que á primeira dificuldade fogem com o rabo entre as pernas? Esperando que o bendito destino arranje uma das mais fáceis soluções para resolverem os seus problemas.

-Perla, amor, é melhor você se calar. Você já conseguiu despertar a curiosidade de todos os Lordes, sem excepção. – sussurrou Jack entre dentes, quase não mexendo os lábios, sorrindo para todos que tinham ficado abismados com o que ela tinha dito.

-Eu não peço que lutem por Siracusa ou por minha irmã, – Perla ignorou Jack, decidindo continuar - mas sim pela honra do Código Pirata e pela bravura que todos vocês foram reconhecidos na "era d'ouro" dos piratas, antes de serem conhecidos por míseros piratas bêbedos e mandriões. – Ao sentir sua fúria passar-lhe, Perla baixou o tom de voz, numa expressão encarecedora. - Nós precisamos enfrentar esse homem antes que ele elimine um por um, até não sobrar nenhum pirata, a não ser esse cachorro sarnento.

-Prontos, já chega. Você já deu o seu show, e de graça, agora deixe eles resolverem…

-Os membros da primeira Corte da Irmandade iriam se envergonhar dos sucessores que escolheram, pois de cada geração de pirata que chegou até aqui, eles esperavam que honrassem o verdadeiro sentido da palavra PIRATARIA, esquecida por muito de vocês…

Apesar das consequências possíveis daquele discurso improvisado de Perla fosse ter, Jack sentia um enorme orgulho ao vê-la enfrentar corajosamente, e sem rodeios, aqueles piratas malandros que continuavam escutando sem nada dizerem, e demonstrou isso com um sorriso soberbo. Mas, numa maneira de improviso, Jack colocou a mão na pistola, que ainda estava em cima da mesa, e embainhou-a no cinto, continuando agarrado á coronha, esperando uma reacção daqueles piratas. Barbossa seguiu o exemplo de Jack, colocando a mão na coronha, e ambos fizeram um sinal discreto com a cabeça, como se partilhassem a mesma ideia.

-Era só isso que eu queria expor perante vocês, agora tomem a atitude que acharem certa, mediante da vossa pesada, ou não, consciência. – rebateu Perla para finalizar o seu discurso.

-Ela acabou de nos insultar, merece bala… – Perla deu duas passadas para trás ao ver Mistress Ching apontar-lhe a pistola e, num gesto rápido, Barbossa e Jack tiraram suas armas e apontaram para a mulher.

-Você não vai, com certeza, querer fazer isso! – ponderou Jack, fazendo um aceno com a cabeça.

Numa questão de segundos estavam todos de armas apontadas uns para os outros, esperando impacientemente pelo primeiro louco a apertar o gatilho. A tensão era notória entre todos, que moviam suas cabeças, verificando os movimentos traiçoeiros dos adversários.

-Baixem as armas. - ordenou finalmente Elizabeth, num berro que entoou a sala toda, levantando-se repentinamente da poltrona. – Perla está certa! Todos sabem que isso é verdade, independente desse facto ferir o vosso orgulho ressentido ou não. Necessitamos de acabar com Silver, antes que nenhum de nós viva para ver um novo amanhecer, e vocês sabem que mortos não contam historias. - Perla olhou com admiração para Elizabeth, que tentava manter pulso firme com os piratas, e todos guardaram lentamente suas armas. - Precisamos arrancar essas Cartas de Navegação, por bem ou por mal, das mãos de Silver – continuou Elizabeth, enquanto sua respiração estava fogosa – E devido á intensidade da tarefa, ela só poderá ser executada, e liderada, por uma pessoa. – Elizabeth deu um olhar significativo para Jack, que logo percebeu em quem ela estava pensando. – O capitão Will Turner! - Todos riram ao ouvir o nome dele.

-Um capitão amaldiçoado. – rebateu Jocard num tom irónico. – Não vejo no que isso nos ajuda.

-Ele é amaldiçoado, mas tem a eternidade. – Jack pousou as mãos sobre a mesa e dobrou um pouco o tronco para a frente, franzindo a testa. – E você mate? O que tem além de uma vida medíocre? – rebateu Jack erguendo-se novamente, num de seus gestos característicos.

-Mas ele está completando a missão que a Calypso lhe ordenou. – falou Barbossa, estranhando a ideia dela.

-Teremos de tentar capitão Barbossa, Calypso precisa entender a nossa situação, embora a natureza dela seja deveras controversa. – Elizabeth sentou-se e suspirou. – Só Will poderá tirar o mapa a Black Dog, enquanto Jack e a tripulação se dirigem para a Ilha Desaparecida á procura dessa Mão de Midas numa espécie de manobra de diversão. – Perla ia falar, mas Elizabeth olhou de relance para ela. – Nós iremos arranjar um jeito de tirar sua irmã das garras dele, eu prometo, mas Black Dog não pode desconfiar que as cartas de Navegação estão relacionadas de uma certa forma com você, senão ainda usará isso contra sua irmã. – Ela maneou lentamente a cabeça para analisar os rostos dos Lordes.

-E onde nós entramos nessa parte do plano? – interveio Chevalle, contrariado.

-Se vocês se lembram, Black Dog tem várias embarcações a seu comando e, se a Deusa Calypso trouxer o Holandês Voador das profundezas do mar, o mais provável é ele não conseguir debatê-los sozinho. – Jack viu o olhar curioso de todos, e num de seus gestos continuou: - Precisaremos de ter uma frota grandiosa para poder reaver aquilo que ele me roubou, savvy?

-Só quando tiver as Cartas de Navegação nas minhas mãos, partirei á procura da solução dos nossos problemas, e vocês voltaram para a enseada. Somente quando Silver ficar vulnerável, poderemos atacar o Adriatic Sea e os seus comparsas. Tal como fizemos, há um ano e meio atrás, contra o Holandês Voador e o navio da Companhia das Índias Orientais. – Ela olhou com um aspecto duro e impulsionador para todos os lordes. – Alguém aqui tem alguma coisa a rebater sobre este assunto?

-Têm a certeza que não vão contra o código? – Uma voz vinda ressoou gravemente da porta, de onde apareceu a figura de um homem numa idade já avançada, embora não parecesse. – Vocês sabem que o código é lei.

-Capitão Teague. – murmurou Barbossa, rindo debochadamente do rosto petrificado e agudo de Jack. – Suponho que estejamos fazendo tudo mediante o código pirata, mas não há ninguém mais adequado para nos dizer de sua justiça, senão você. – Teague deu umas passadas secas, em direcção á mesa.

-Você está sempre no meu caminho, garoto. – grunhiu Teague, vendo Jack chegar-se rapidamente para o lado direito. – Devo informar que, embora não tenha sido convidado, escutei toda a conversa e, se querem mostrar honra pelo código, terão de fazer o que o rei da Corte vos proporcionar sem direito a contraposições, savvy? – Os Lordes apenas afirmaram com a cabeça. – Tenho dito.

Ao terminar sua fala, Teague dirigiu-se então até ao seu habitual canto, onde se sentou na cadeira feita de madeira velha e, de seguida, colocou seus pés numa arca bem á sua frente. Olhou para os lados para procurar seu violão e, ao achá-lo, colocou-o sobre a perna arqueada e começou logo dedilhar nas cordas do violão, de onde saiu uma melodia lenta e afinada.

-Já que ninguém tem nada a depor contra o efeito conclusivo das palavras do Capitão Teague, eu dou por terminada a reunião da Corte da Irmandade. – finalizou Elizabeth, suspirando de alívio.

-Rainha Turner, obrigada. – agradeceu Perla, sorrindo.

-O mérito é todo seu, Perla Bonny!

Enquanto isso, Jack aproximava-se a passos lentos de Teague, que não desgrudava os dedos, nem o olhar das cordas do violão, concentrando sua meditação toda ali. Jack levou a mão direita fechada á boca pigarreando, como quem tenta pedir um pouco de atenção.

-Estive ouvindo sua garota falar, uma mulher de garra, sabe o que quer… – murmurou Teague, continuando a tocar aquela melodia envolvente.

-Se me permite corrigi-lo, ela não é minha garota, savvy? – corrigiu Jack, erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Não? – indagou Teague, fazendo-se surpreendido, olhando finalmente para o filho. – Olhe que deveria… Pérolas como essa, não se encontram todos os dias no mar, isso é um pequeno conselho de um velho lobo-do-mar já vivido. – Jack olhou de soslaio para Perla que falava com Elizabeth.

-Ela é uma princesa, tem deveres num reino longínquo, e eu sou um apenas um pirata que sempre viveu para o mar. – retrucou ele num tom sério, expressando um rosto fechado.

-Só não existe solução para a morte, meu caro. – Teague pousou o seu violão no chão. - Apesar de ter minhas duvidas, depois de tudo o que aconteceu com você e o Barbossa. – Ele levantou-se encarando o filho. – Lendas do mar, suponho. – Acrescentou ele colocando a sua mão debaixo do queixo, coçando-o. – Entretanto, você pode muito bem lutar para que essas lendas se tornem realidade, e aí Jacky vai ver que tudo é possível neste mundo. – Ele deu uma palmada no ombro de Jack, indo para a porta onde tinha entrado antes.

-Jack qual é o próximo passo? – perguntou uma voz atrás dele, o que o fez rodopiar até ela, observando a sala completamente vazia.

-O próximo passo é falar com a Calypso, por isso iremos ficar por aqui, até que vossa majestade, a Rainha Turner, se decida a enviar-lhe um convite formal para uma reunião a sós, que ficará para amanhã, meu bem. Agora vamos descansar destas… Emoções todas. – Ela concordou, fazendo-lhe um aceno.

-É melhor! Chega de maluquice por hoje. - bufou ela, andando para a frente, até Jack lhe agarrar o braço. – Algum problema Jack?

-Há, esse… – Ele beijou-a de uma forma intensa, enquanto Perla se punha em bicos de pés, ao sentir Jack puxá-la cada vez mais para si. Quem viu o beijo foi o Capitão Teague que abanou a cabeça.

-Esse é o meu garoto. – sussurrou num tom seco, enquanto desenhava um sorriso nos lábios até desaparecer por completo da porta.

**XxxXxxX**

A poucos metros de distância dali, não muito longe da Enseada, cinco navios navegavam cautelosamente pelo mar do Caribe, enquanto o navio com o capitão, ia á frente para coordenar os outros. O capitão, estava no gurupés, seguro a uma corda, enquanto observava o Enseada dos Náufragos tão iluminada esta noite.

-Ora ora, houve uma reunião e nem fizeram questão em me convidar. – comentou num tom irónico ao seu primeiro imediato. – Da última vez, fizeram todo o gosto em que eu estivesse presente… E _acorrentado._

-Capitão, vai atacá-los agora.

-Iria ser uma falta de cortesia, Sr. Jochem. Além do mais, temos uma convidada a bordo, devo levá-la para um lugar seguro e esperar que Perla me entregue a Mão de Midas.

-Sempre pretende atracar a Aligattor Pond? – perguntou Jochem, vendo Silver afirmar com a cabeça. – Mas essa pequena vila está habitada…

-Pois então, teremos que fazer uma pequena limpeza á vila, caro Jochem. – completou numa expressão terrífica, fazendo o primeiro imediato engolir em seco.

**Oiii meninas e menino**

**Aqui está, como prometido, mais um capítulo. Adorei escrever ele, pois implicava meter mais personagens do que o habituar e, para mim, foi um enorme desafio, que resultou nisso que acabaram de ler xD. Espero que tenham gostado e que me deixem uma review para saber de vossa justiça.**

**Queria agradecer desde já à Rô, que mesmo estando doentinha, teve paciência para corrigir este capítulo. Mil bjokas amoree e obrigadaaa.**

**Também queria agradecer a todos que deixaram uma review fofa no capítulo anterior: ****Rô, Likha Sparrow, Dorinha, Fini Felton, Ieda, Jane e Bruno.**** Obrigada mesmo, amei cada uma delas. Eu qualquer dia, quem sabe no próximo capitulo, começo a responder-vos, mas é que posto o capitulo meio á pressa e não dá tempo para vos responder.**

**O próximo capítulo já está a meio, e intitulasse por " O acordo!" Vamos ver por quem é feito este acordo e quem se encontra envolvido rs. Para a próxima semana, se der, eu posto.**

**Bjokas grandes e fiquem bem**

**Taty Black**


	16. O acordo!

**Capitulo 15 – O acordo**

Ainda a aurora não estava totalmente clara, e Elizabeth já se encontrava acordada, ou melhor, mal tinha pregado olho durante aquela noite. A ansiedade era a sua inimiga naquela altura, o que não a confortava em nada. Revirando-se de um lado para o outro da cama, ela acabou por se levantar, passando as mãos pelo rosto. Num gesto brusco, pegou as roupas que se encontravam pousadas na cadeira e vestiu-as ligeiramente, calçando por fim as suas botas. Quando finalmente Elizabeth se aprontou, olhou para o espelho para apanhar o seu cabelo ondulado e o amarrar no cimo da nuca, enquanto suas repas deslizavam para seu rosto. Depois disso, levou a mão á maçaneta da porta e rodou-a cautelosamente, abrindo-a lentamente. Em passos apressados, ela saiu do quarto indo até ao convés superior, para poder observar a manhã que nascia no horizonte, mas deparou-se com um vulto quieto na proa, olhando o infinito.

-Madrugou. – murmurou Jack continuando quieto na mesma posição.

-Estou ansiosa. – respondeu, sentindo o arrepio frio que a madrugada lhe proporcionava – Tenho receio que isto não corra como previsto, e que a Calypso não ceda.

-É um risco que corremos, mas o que é uma aventura sem riscos? – ripostou ele, virando-se com um sorriso satisfeito estampado no rosto. – Pronta?

-Nervosa para ser mais concreta. – disse, endurecendo o rosto. – Será esse o momento certo? Não será melhor Perla estar presente?

-Meros detalhes, minha cara. – alegou ele elevando as suas mãos, e gesticulando-as no ar. – Quanto mais depressa despacharmos isto, melhor. – Ela pensou durante alguns segundos e, embora não concordasse em manter Perla afastada daquilo, Elizabeth acabou por ceder.

-Está certo! Vamos então despachar logo isso. – Ela aproximou-se da borda do navio e respirou fundo – Deusa Calypso, senhora e rainha dos sete mares, nós meros mortais precisamos novamente da sua ajuda…

Elizabeth olhou a sua volta, não viu nada de anormal acontecer.

-Você notou alguma coisa estranha? - Jack molhou o dedo indicador na boca e logo rodopiou-o sobre o ar.

-Nem uma brisa fora do normal, querida… – concluiu ele fechando a mão.

-Não adianta, Calypso não vai responder ao nosso chamado. – contrapôs num tom desgostoso. Num impulso Elizabeth virou costas para o mar, esfregando as mãos sobre seus braços gelados, a modos de os aquecer.

-Lizzie, olhe. – Jack apontou para o mar, o que fez ela virar-se bruscamente.

As águas da enseada agitavam-se vivamente, causando um pequeno remoinho perto do Pérola de onde saíram vários caranguejos brancos, que rapidamente subiram a bordo do navio. Uma vez no convés do navio, se amontoaram tomando a forma humana da Deusa Calypso.

-Mais uma vez, vocês mortais necessitam da minha ajuda. – disse ela num tom cínico e envolvente.

-Tia Dalma! – falou Jack, indo de braços abertos até a mulher negra, que sorriu sarcasticamente. – Ou melhor, cara Deusa Calypso.

-Jack Sparrow! – sussurrou num tom surpreendente, enquanto Jack parava perto dela – Porque será que você está sempre em cima do acontecimento?

-Nada escapa ao Capitão Jack Sparrow, Tia Dalma. Você devia saber disso desde a época em que estávamos juntos ou… – Jack fez um olhar nostálgico, com seus gestos típicos – quase juntos! Além do mais, sou eu que gero os acontecimentos.

-Sei… – concordou maliciosa, encurtando a distância entre ambos. – E em qual confusão você se meteu, _desta vez_, meu caro? Ainda a mesma história de Lord Silver? – Jack afirmou desajeitadamente com a cabeça. – Me dê sua mão Jack. – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha e, de um modo receoso, esticou sua mão esquerda, que Calypso pegou suavemente, analisando-a. – Estou vendo que andou novamente pelo mar Mediterrâneo, só que desta vez como pirata e… ouuhhh, aportou bem no local certo. Vejo que seu cavalheirismo continua sendo uma dádiva, não é mesmo? – A deusa deu um sorriso maroto e continuou olhando para a mão de Jack. – Não perdeu tempo em acolher um pobre coração carente em seu navio. – Ela olhou para Jack. – E eu falo carente em todos os aspectos. – Jack arregalou os olhos, e viu ela desviar novamente o olhar para a mão. – Sua história com _ela_ é envolvente Jack, vejo que continua o mesmo pinga amor…

-Podemos prosseguir com isso, por favor! – pediu Jack, com receio que a Deusa falasse mais do que devia sobre seus sentimentos escondidos.

-Com certeza, não direi mais do que o necessário. – Naquele momento Jack sentiu-se invadido, como se Calypso tivesse lido sua mente. – Black Dog quer a Mão de Midas e está fazendo chantagem… Interessante de facto. – Ela largou a mão dele.

-Você conseguiu ver isso tudo na minha mão? – Ele analisou a sua mão, com uma expressão confusa.

-Jack… Não há nada que eu não consiga fazer. Agora, sinceramente, onde eu me enquadro nessa maravilhosa historia? – perguntou numa voz irónica, o que fez Elizabeth recear que a Deusa poderia não os ajudar.

-Nós precisamos de uma manobra de diversão. – disse por fim Elizabeth, mostrando firmeza nas suas palavras. – Precisamos achar essa Mão de Midas, enquanto alguém tenta achar as Cartas de Navegação.

-Bom plano, se me permitem dizê-lo… Mas têm a certeza de querer se deslocar até á Ilha Desaparecida e enfrentar a minha _querida e terna_ prima, a Deusa Éris? – Ela soltou um sorriso malicioso, concentrando o olhar nos dois. – Devo avisar que, a natureza dela é mais conturbadora que a minha! Eu ainda tenho o dom da barganha, agora minha querida prima adora ver o mundo num perfeito caos, e podem crer que a fúria dela tem aumentado gradualmente desde a época em que Hades a expulsou do Tártaro devido a uns disparates, pouco impróprios, que ela fez. Poseidon castigou-a então e condenou Éris a ser protectora da Mão de Midas até á verdadeira guardiã aparecer. Como podem ver, ela não pode estar feliz naquele lugar…

-Elizabeth, a gente não pode desistir já? – sussurrou Jack de olhos arregalados.

-Deixe de ser covarde, Jack! – retrucou ela friamente, olhando de seguida para Calypso – Infelizmente não nos resta outra solução! – ,vendo a Deusa deslizar suavemente sobre o chão do convés.

-Foi por isso que me chamaram? É neste ponto onde minha preciosa ajuda entra?

-Não, caríssima Deusa Marítima, tecnicamente nós necessitamos de um outro tipo de ajuda. – Jack ganhou fôlego para continuar. - O negócio é o seguinte, nós precisamos do eunuco… – Elizabeth deu-lhe uma cotovelada acompanhada de um olhar fulminante. – …do Will Turner, digo. – Calypso soltou um sorriso de falso desprezo para o olhar preocupado de Elizabeth.

-Creio que isso esteja fora de questão meus caros…

-Isso é um caso de vida ou morte. – intercalou Elizabeth, desesperada. – Tenha compaixão…

-Compaixão? – Calypso deu um olhar impetuoso para Elizabeth. – Vocês, míseros piratas não tiveram compaixão por mim. Aprisionaram-me durante anos sem fim neste singular corpo humano, para que vocês pudessem dominar os oceanos que permaneciam sobre minha protecção, e agora pedem compaixão? – Jack viu o mar formar pequenas ondas, devido á irritação de Calypso.

-Nem em memoria dos velhos tempos? – Num tom desdenhoso, Jack passou a mão pelo ombro da Deusa, o que fez ela soltar um sorriso malicioso.

-Essa é a minha natureza… – retorquiu ela, dando ombros, indiferente aquele apelo.

-Você sempre argumenta isso, minha cara. – Ele desviou o olhar para Elizabeth. – Eu disse que de nada adiantaria, ela é sempre assim. – Ele deu duas passadas para longe da Deusa.

-Calypso, só Will nos pode ajudar! – Num tom de súplica, Elizabeth continuou, tremendo ao tentar controlar seu nervosismo. – Só ele iguala Black Dog em termos de mortalidade…

-Querida Elizabeth, seu marido tem uma missão a cumprir! Devo lembrar que, ele não poderá abandonar essa tarefa, a não ser que… – O tom de falsa esperança Calypso pareceu abrir uma expectativa em Elizabeth. – Você queira que seu marido quebre a missão, e ganhe uns certos tentáculos – ironizou a Deusa, enquanto as esperanças de Elizabeth caíram sobre terra.

-Você é Deusa, de certo poderá mexer seus _dedinhos mágicos_ e nos arranjar uma solução plausível sobre esse assunto – sugeriu Jack, mordazmente.

-E o que sugere Jack? – perguntou ela numa expressão impassível.

-Já que tanto alega que os mares estão sobre sua encarecida protecção, porque não dispensa o garoto por alguns dias? Pelo menos até dar tempo de conseguir as Cartas de Navegação. Entretanto, você pode se encarregar atenciosamente das pobres almas que procuram a paz eterna, o que acha? – Calypso gargalhou bem alto, o que fez Jack olhar desconfiado, e Elizabeth, confusa.

-E deixar o mar por vossa conta? Para que vocês fizessem o que bem vos apetecesse do mar?

-Não seria a primeira vez que isso aconteceria. E olhe que, na sua ausência, ele continuou o mesmo á medida que os anos passaram. – contrapôs Jack, mostrando um sorriso triunfante.

-Não seja baixo Sparrow, se eu abandonei a protecção do mar foi porque vocês me fizeram prisioneira…

-Seja como for, nós soubemos cuidar muito bem dele…

-Notasse, foi por isso que criaturas como Beckett e Davy Jones vaguearam nestes mares e, quando vocês se sentiram encurralados, recorreram a mim. – Num tom sardónico a Deusa completou. – Curioso, não?

-Como você disse, nós te soltamos e te fizemos novamente rainha dos sete mares. – concordou Elizabeth, numa atitude desesperada. – Nós precisamos apenas que nos faça um simples favor…

-Ora Elizabeth, isso vindo de você até parece mal. – A Deusa aproximou-se de Elizabeth que se manteve numa posição firme e imparcial á aproximação da Calypso. – Todos nós sabemos o seu propósito, não é mesmo? Quer rever o seu marido… – E num sussurro ela continuou, sendo seguida atentamente pelo olhar de Jack. – Seu corpo pede encarecidamente o dele, e sua boca suplica para sentir novamente o gosto do beijo dele. Não vale a pena dizer que é mentira e que quer tê-lo aqui simplesmente para ajudar nessa aventura. – Elizabeth sentiu-se sem chão ao ouvir as provocações da deusa. – Se esqueceu que eu passei pelo mesmo? Apesar de ter encarregado Davy Jones de cuidar daqueles que morreram no mar, cada segundo que passava da ausência daquele maldito, amaldiçoava os céus e implorava para que aquela saudade insistente abandonasse meu coração. Você ainda teve um filho, no qual deteve sua atenção, agora eu nem isso tive. Talvez, não estivesse na minha natureza ser mãe. – Ela soltou um sorriso cínico – Sua vida é menos tumultuosa que a minha, nossas naturezas são completamente diferentes em todos os aspectos. Você nasceu para amar, eu para fazer os outros sofrer… Tanto é que abandonei o único homem que me amou.

-Lindo discurso, se me permite dizer, eu quase chorei. – ironizou Jack passando a mão pelos olhos, como quem limpa as lágrimas. – Agora, no meio desse comovente discurso, você não disse se ia colaborar ou não nesse pequeno favor. – Calypso encarou os dois seriamente.

-Eu ainda não vi o que ganho com isso? Qual é o pagamento?

-Pensei que já havíamos superado isso. – disse Jack, recebendo um sorriso maroto da Deusa.

-Velhos hábitos não mudam meu caro…

-Mal a gente se livre de Black Dog, te daremos a Mão de Midas…

-A Mão de Midas!? – exclamou Jack atónito, enquanto se punha á frente de Elizabeth de olhos erguidos. Ela fez um aceno irredutível com a cabeça, o que fez ele bufar vencido e virar-se para a deusa. – É, a Mão de Midas!

-Então temos acordo. – Ela chegou-se perto de Elizabeth, apertando-lhe a mão. – Darei no máximo duas semanas ao seu marido, que terá de cumpri-las depois dessa vossa aventura. Caso ele não volte depois desse tempo passar, Will ganhará uns tentáculos extra e só poderá pisar em terra um dia a cada dez anos…Um preço justo a pagar, você não acha? – Elizabeth não pronunciou nenhuma palavra. – Você toma essa grande responsabilidade?

-Tomo! - afirmou num tom robusto vendo a Deusa virar costas… – Calypso. – Ela se virou instantaneamente – Eu queria saber uma coisa, fora do contexto desta aventura. – A deusa fez um gesto para ela continuar – Caso a fiel enamorada do Capitão do Holandês Voador espere por ele, passado esses dez anos, a maldição que ele carrega se quebra? – O coração de Elizabeth acelerou ligeiramente, ansiosa pela resposta.

-Posso dizer que criei essa maldição com o propósito de ver o quanto Davy Jones amava o mar… – Ela levou a mão ao peito – O quanto ele me amava. Você não acha que eu queria ter o meu homem, depois de tanto tempo afastado dele?

-Ela amava-o muito! – murmurou Jack, sardónico. – Tanto é que, você o esperou no local exacto em que combinaram, para receber o seu amor depois dos dez anos afastados. – A Deusa permaneceu quieta ao sentir o efeito das palavras irónicas de Jack. – Se você amava ele e o traiu desse jeito, eu nem quero imaginar o que você faria se o odiasse…

-Não admito que me julgue, Jack Sparrow. Logo você que é tão incerto quanto o mar… Jack, Jack, apesar de tudo, nós somos muito parecidos nesse pequeno aspecto, sabe?

-Não me queira comparar com você…

-Longe de mim querer comparar nossas pessoas, mas será que você não faria o mesmo que eu? – Ela tocou no rosto dele num tom provocante, o que fez Jack tomar uma expressão de falsa indiferença. – Ou será que sua natureza mudou tanto assim desde que conheceu uma certa princesa? – provocou-o numa voz de triunfo.

-Jack, o que ela quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Elizabeth confusa com aquele jogo de palavras.

-Que o seu querido capitão, abdicou de um tesouro supremo para poder usufruir da coisa mais valiosa desse mundo…o coração de uma princesa, que ele simplesmente não pode ter, dramático não? – provocou ela vendo os olhos de Jack escurecerem. – Eu diria antes uma loucura completa.

-Você está errada, meu único amor é o mar. – rosnou Jack, continuando rígido.

-Cada um crê naquilo que quer, mas eu vou te dar um conselho gratuito em nome dos velhos tempos: não queira enganar uma Deusa, sabe que perde…

Naquele momento, Perla saiu da porta do porão, onde todos desviaram sua atenção. Ela ficou perplexa ao ver aquela mulher negra, cheia de adereços no cabelo embaraçado e numa veste espampanante no convés. Ao ver todo o mundo em silêncio, ela precipitou-se até eles não desviando o olhar de Jack.

-O que se passa aqui? – perguntou ela, como quem exige uma explicação.

-Muito bela por sinal, agora entendo o porquê dos seus emaranhados pensamentos, de facto, é uma luta grandiosa entre o querer e o não querer de algo que não pode ser seu… – E no ouvido dele finalizou. - Jack Sparrow não sabe o que quer? Ou tem medo de reclamá-lo para si? – Ele reconheceu aquela frase do dia em que tinha ido até á cabana de Tia Dalma, o que o fez abrir ligeiramente a boca.

-Quem é você? – Perla observava-a de uma ponta á outra.

-Que falta de delicadeza a minha. – Calypso aproximou-se de Perla com um sorriso faceto. – Sou a Deusa Calypso, protectora destes mares. – Ela fez uma teatral vénia. – Ouvi falar muito de você, Perla Bonny Neblon, e de seu noivo... – Calypso olhou á socapa para Jack. – Alessandro Dimas Ramizes, um bom moço que fez de tudo por você. – Aquelas palavras atingiram o peito de Perla feito uma faca. – Eu adoraria conhecê-lo, mas ficará para mais tarde, meus assuntos são outros…Trazer Will Turner até esta enseada.

Ela virou-se repentinamente em direcção ao mar, erguendo suas mãos até ao céu. As águas cristalinas borbulhavam intensamente ao tempo que Calypso pronunciava algumas palavras em latim primário, o que fez a atenção de todos ficar presa ao mar, esperando que algo acontecesse. O céu amarelo vivo ganhava uma nova tonalidade, como se um manto negro se apoderasse daquela manhã e os ventos tornavam-se mais fortes do que habitual, fazendo as velas esvoaçarem violentamente. O Pérola Negra ia balançando conforme a agitação do mar, fazendo Perla se agarrar a Jack, que a segurou firmemente. Ao sentirem essa mesma agitação, os capitães lordes dos outros navios, juntamente com as respectivas tripulações, vieram até aos seus convés para observar o que se passava, deparando-se com aquele cenário macabro.

Da porta do Porão saiu toda a tripulação do Pérola para apreciar o sucedido, enquanto as palavras de Calypso iam se afirmando cada vez mais naquele espaço, numa espécie de ritual, ao passo que das profundezas do mar, um navio aparecia diante do Pérola Negra, expelindo água por todos os lados, flutuando sobre as sossegadas águas. O céu novamente clareou e o ambiente acalmou, mas houve algo que naquela hora disparou, o coração de Elizabeth, que batia descompassadamente ao ver o Holandês Voador diante de seus olhos.

Já no Holandês Voador, Will observava com uma expressão confusa aquele panorama, não sabendo aonde estava, muito menos como teria chegado até ali. Seu pescoço mexeu ligeiramente para o lado, vendo a mesma expressão exposta nos rostos da sua tripulação. Ele deu dois passos largos até a seu pai, que observava um monte de navios empilhados uns em cima dos outros formando uma espécie de pirâmide.

-Pai, o que estamos fazendo aqui? – indagou ao ver Bill com um rosto tenso.

-Esta é a Enseada dos Náufragos. – murmurou ele num tom brando, fazendo Will olhar para aquele amontoamento de navios. – E aquele ali é o Pérola Negra! – Ao tempo em que Bill pronunciava aquilo, Will rodou a cabeça para a outra extremidade do navio, vendo um navio negro atracado ao lado do seu.

A tripulação do Pérola Negra acabou por ligar os navios através de uma tábua, onde Calypso, Jack, Perla e Elizabeth atravessaram sem hesitar, passando rapidamente para o Holandês Voador. Quando os pés de Elizabeth tocaram naquele navio, ela sentiu um arrepio, que percorreu seu corpo todo, mas permaneceu imóvel, tremendo incontrolavelmente ao estar com Will depois de um ano sem se verem, ou tocarem.

-Elizabeth! – murmurou ele, tentando ter certeza de que aquilo não era mais uma de suas ilusões.

Ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado com tanta doçura, Elizabeth ganhou confiança em si mesma e correu sem hesitar para os braços de Will, onde se beijaram intensamente tentando matar aquela saudade que vinha corroendo suas almas de pobres enamorados. Will puxou-a mais contra si para ter certeza que ela estava mesmo ali, fazendo-a elevar um pouco seus pés do solo.

Jack passeava com os olhos por cada ponta daquele navio, com uma expressão séria. Apesar da sua estadia ali ter sido curta, fora suficiente para arrecadar um monte de memórias desagradáveis. Principalmente o facto de seu amigo, se assim o podia considerar, ter sido brutalmente golpeado pelo aço daquela espada impetuosa de Davy Jones. Agora Will estava ali, consideravelmente vivo, beijando a mulher que ele tanto amava, embora só a pudesse tocá-la uma vez a cada dez anos. O preço muito alto a pagar para um jovem casal apaixonado.

-Será que podem deixar esse vosso _afecto emocional_ para mais tarde? – interveio Calypso no momento do casal. Elizabeth e Will desuniram suas bocas, observando-se insistentemente com um leve sorriso exposto nos lábios.

-O que você faz aqui?

-As coisas pioraram Will, Black Dog voltou e…

-Você devia estar longe disso tudo. – Um tom de preocupação fez-se notar na voz de Will – Agora você tem novas responsabilidades em terra que a impedem de colocar sua vida em perigo.

-Eu sei disso! Não me vou vangloriar ao ponto de dizer que sou a única que pode deter Black Dog, – disse num tom apreensivo – mas o certo é que sou a única esperança que resta a estes lordes e a todos os piratas…

-Você é a minha esperança Elizabeth, a esperança do nosso filho. – rebateu ele meigamente, passando sua mão pelos cabelos dela. – Só você pode cuidar dele! Devido a esta maldição, eu não poderei acompanhar a infância dele, caso algo te aconteça.

-Mas também sou a perdição dele Will, ao meu lado ele corre perigo… Black Dog vai querer se vingar de todos os piratas lordes que o humilharam e aprisionaram aqui na Enseada, e não poupará nenhum. Ignorar este facto é colocar o nosso filho em perigo, por isso farei todos os esforços para o livrar deste mal. – Will fechou os olhos para pensar. – Sei que você nunca me perdoaria se eu não procurasse sua ajuda para tirar nosso filho desta encrenca começada por mim.

-Está certo! Eu estou disposto a ajudar no que for preciso…

-Sem querer interromper, já interrompendo este momento absolutamente familiar, mas o tempo está correndo e eu odeio perdê-lo quando ele é extremamente precioso, Savvy? – Jack andou um pouco, enquanto esbracejava suas mãos no ar.

-Calypso… – murmurou Will vendo ela lançar um sorriso ao ouvir seu nome – Aquela que me vem testando…

-Apenas venho testando sua firmeza William Turner e, pelo que vi, você é um garoto que sabe o que quer, Parabéns – felicitou ela num tom de desdém. – Agora, aproveite bem as duas semanas que lhe dei para resolver suas desventuras com esse Black Dog, mas que fique claro, você terá de as compensar quando voltar ao seu serviço.

-Muito bem é justo. – Ele olhou para todos ali presentes. – Vamos até a minha sala, lá falaremos melhor.

De mãos dadas, Will e Elizabeth foram na frente, sendo seguidos pelos tripulantes do Pérola Negra a passadas largas e firmes. Não demoraram muito tempo a chegar, pois a sala ficava mesmo debaixo do castelo da popa, que rapidamente ficou ocupada. Todos entraram sem hesitar, colocando-se ao redor da mesa, onde apenas se encontrava um mapa aberto e um tinteiro preto que fazia contraste com a altiva pena branca. Will fez um gesto para que as mulheres se sentassem nas duas cadeiras disponíveis, ao qual Perla recusou gentilmente, e Elizabeth sentou-se sem a maior das cerimónias, sempre de mão dada ao marido. O olhar de Will finalmente recaiu sobre Jack, que tentou fazer um ar dissimulado, nada convincente.

-Para você, Jack, estar envolvido nisto, é porque há algo mais nesta aventura, não há? – Jack levantou as mãos para responder, mas Perla antecipou-se:

-Há senhor Turner! – interviu Perla saindo detrás de Jack, em passos lentas. – Um tesouro supremo! Algo que todos os homens á face da terra desejam possuir, e Black Dog não é excepção. – Ela fez uma pausa ao ver todos olharem para ela, mas logo prosseguiu: – Como tal, ele raptou minha irmã e está querendo um resgate, por isso, esse objecto terá de ser encontrado para a resgatar. Mediante disso, armamos este plano. O Holandês Voador juntamente com o restante dos lordes irão atrás das Cartas de Navegação, que se encontram com Silver, e o Pérola deslocar-se-á até á Ilha Desaparecida em busca da Mão de Midas para desviar a atenção de Black Dog sobre meu envolvimento na recuperação das Cartas. – explicava Perla ao analisar o olhar concentrado de Will em cada palavra. – Vocês precisam torná-lo um mortal para que possamos matá-lo de uma vez por todas.

-Então é isso! – concluiu Will num tom de análise ás últimas palavras.

-Como vê caro Will, tudo questões familiares. – ponderou Jack com seus gestos típicos. – Perla anseia ver Black Dog morto para rever a irmã, você e Elizabeth desejam vê-lo morto por causa de seu filho e eu bom…nada familiar espero. – finalizou Jack fitando todos que o encaravam de uma forma silenciosa.

-Como saberemos onde Silver se encontra? – perguntou Will quebrando aquele silêncio. Todos ficaram pensativos, não havia maneira de saber onde se encontrava Silver. Logo ele que era um homem sem rumo.

-A bússola de Jack! – sugeriu Elizabeth, olhando para a cintura dele.

-Lamento informar minha querida, mas irei precisar dela para achar uma certa ilha…

-De onde veio essa bússola, poderá vir mais. – A Deusa fez um gesto rápido no ar com a mão, enquanto algo se formava no cimo dela. Passados segundos, algo caiu lentamente na mão de Calypso. – Esta pequena bússola tem as mesmas funcionalidades que aquela. – Calypso entregou-a a Elizabeth.

-Era mesmo isto que precisávamos. – assentiu Elizabeth, apertando a bússola com força na sua mão.

-Bom, agora que meus préstimos não são mais precisos aqui, eu vou cuidar de umas certas almas. - Ela virou-se para Jack e sorriu sardónica. – Não se esqueça do meu pagamento meu caro, espero que não queira provar da minha fúria.

-Eu não esquecerei… – afirmou Jack num tom mordaz, ao ver ela sorrir-lhe e transformar-se num monte de caranguejos brancos que correram para a porta da sala principal.

-Que pagamento? – questionaram Will e Perla em uníssono.

-Ora perguntem á _senhorita negociante_. – Jack apontou para Elizabeth, que abriu a boca ligeiramente olhando para os lados. - Ela melhor do que ninguém saberá vos explicar esse facto irreversível. – Ele cruzou os braços fingindo-se de amuado.

-Eu lhe prometi a Mão de Midas, quando este assunto do Silver tivesse arrumado. - Perla se inquietou, mas Elizabeth tentou tranquilizá-la. – Nós não tínhamos um pagamento adequado para ela, mas fique tranquila, Calypso só tomará posse dela quando o Silver entregar sua irmã.

-Está certo, desde que minha irmã esteja em segurança, vocês até podem afundar essa Mão de Midas. Eu não a quero para nada.

-Perla, amor, aquela… aquela Mão é o tesouro supremo… – articulou Jack, escandalizado com a falta de interesse de Perla pela Mão. – Você poderia transformar todo este mundo em ouro puro se quisesse. Como é possível você não ter um certo interesse por ela? Todos nós temos um pouco de ambição, de certo você não foge á regra…

-Eu tenho minhas ambições, senhor Sparrow. – Ela olhou-o com uma expressão impaciente. – mas não sou gananciosa, isso foi o que levou á maldição de Midas. A ambição de todos os seres humanos que a quererem possuir. – Perla maneou a cabeça em direcção ao casal, com um rosto mais descontraído. – Vamos agora ao que interessa: o tempo do senhor Turner é curto e, como disse o Jack, nesta altura o tempo é precioso.

-E este é um dia bom para partirmos! – ressoou uma voz grossa atrás deles. – É bom ver você de novo, capitão Turner.

-Obrigado, capitão Barbossa! – agradeceu com um aceno rápido de cabeça, enquanto Barbossa permanecia com um robusto sorriso nos lábios.

-Barbossa! – rosnou Bill ao vê-lo – Não mudou nada…

-Engraçado, você também não caro Bill apesar de ter trocado de ares, ao vender a alma a Davy Jones… – Ele aproximou-se do homem, dando-lhe umas palmadas nas costas. – Mesmo assim, espero que tenha esquecido as nossas pequenas divergências do passado. Não seria de bom-tom trazemos á tona o nosso desentendimento visto que temos problemas mais sérios, se é que me entende! – contestou Barbossa com um sorriso desdenhoso.

-Uma vez em toda a sua vida, você tem razão Barbossa… – Ele desviou o olhar para o filho. – O que vamos fazer então?

-Ora, o que é óbvio, vamos colocar o plano em acção. – abordou Barbossa num tom robusto, socando o ar de mão fechada.

-Pai, por favor, faça a gentileza de ir avisar a tripulação para preparar o navio para partir. – Num aceno rápido, Bill saiu da sala em direcção ao convés superior.

-Caro Hector. – Jack pigarreou ao aproximar-se dele lentamente. – Eu estive pensando, e como foi você que casou o nosso casal favorito, você poderia ocupar o seu traseiro imundo num dos aposentos deste navio, para matar saudade deles, o que acha?

-Está querendo se livrar de mim, ou é impressão minha?

-Eu livrar de você? – Jack formou uma expressão de falso espanto, e continuou num tom desdenhoso: – Ohhh, não Hector, claro que não! Longe de mim querer me livrar da sua calorosa companhia meu amigo. – Barbossa arqueou a sobrancelha, rodando os olhos. – Aceite isso apenas como uma sugestão.

-Será muito bem-vindo a este navio, e sua ajuda será sempre necessária. – incentivou Elizabeth, sorrindo.

-Bom, já que o meu velho amigo Jack insiste tanto, porque não aceitar a sugestão dele? – desdenhou Barbossa. – Visto que a abordagem que este navio vai fazer, será muito mais divertida do que atracar numa ilha deserta.

-Vá e morra longe de preferência. – resmungou Jack, acompanhado com um sorriso maquiavélico, ao tempo que esfregava as mãos.

-Ahh Jack, eu vou, mas volto para ocupar o meu lugar de capitão no Pérola, não se esqueça…- completou Barbossa, vendo o sorriso de Jack desmoronar.

-O navio é meu!

-Não, é meu!

-É meu…

-Ainda essa história? – perguntou Will com um sorriso exposto nos lábios.

-Acho que eles vão passar a vida deles disputando o Pérola Negra, amor. – concluiu Elizabeth dando de ombros, ao passo que os via rosnar de dedos erguidos na cara um do outro.

**E cá estão de volta os antigos personagens da história, como Calypso e Will! Principalmente Will que ajudará na procura da solução para derrotar Black Dog, o vilão Silver rs. Aqui os ventos começam a mudar de direcção e novas aventuras terão um novo começo rs, espero que gostem.**

**Jessica Rossettini: **Oiii tudo bom com você? Obrigada por ter deixado sua marquinha no anterior capitulo, espero que tenha gostado deste.

**Roxane Norris: **Oiii amoree obrigada, novamente, por ainda ter paciência de betar mais um capitulo meu rs! Quanto ao Silver, eu tinha de o pô-lo no anterior capítulo, já que toda a gente apareceu! E vou confessar, eu adoro o Silver, apesar de ser um pouco mauzinho rs. Te adoro mt querida

**Dorinha Pamella: **Olaa! Obrigada, sinceramente foi um pouco difícil trabalhar com um monte de personagens, principalmente com os lordes da corte que são cheios de manias rs! Quanto ao Silver, ele não poderia faltar rs, já faz parte da mobília da casa ehehe.

**Jane: **Não, o senhor Gibbs não está apaixonado pela Perla lool, apenas tem um carinho muito grande por ela, e não a quer ver mal. Mas quanto ao senhor Gibbs, ainda há muito que se lhe diga (cenas dos próximos capítulos). Quanto á corte, tentei ser o mais fiel á do filme, só que com a Perla lol.

**Gabriela Black:** Nossa menina, que monte de saudade! Sério, já sentia saudades suas, pensei que tinha desistido de ler fics. Ainda bem que está de volta, gostava de "ver" você mais vezes "por aqui". Você tem Orkut? Obrigada pela sua review.

**Bruno: **As tuas marquinhas são sempre bem vindas, tu sabes. É, a Perla tem muito da mãe, e da avó também lol, que foi uma pirata tão bem conhecida. Pois é, milagres acontecem lool, o Barbossa ( coitado, imagina o sacrifício que fez ) teve que admitir que o plano de Jack era bom, só para acabar de vez com o aquela zaragata, e porque era a única hipóteses para acabar com Black Dog.

**Ieda: **Claro que perdoo, não tem problema não com o atraso! Eu também tive esse problema para mandar reviews para as pessoas aff --'. Ahh que bom que você gostou, eu estava com medo de não conseguir descrever a Enseada conforme ela era. Obrigada por suas palavras, você sabe tocar no ponto de uma escritora rs. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. Te adoro.

**Likha Sparrow: **Vocêé como eu! Também tenho sempre uma quedinha para os vilões, tenham eles que final tenham rs. É, e os Lordes não mudaram nada, têm sempre tendência em piorar rs. Obrigada, mais uma vez, por usa review.

**Finni Felton: **Mana, não tem problema, tu lê quando puderes, eu sei esperar sempre por uma marquinha tua. Eu respondo as Reviews não tão directamente. Dorotyyy mtooo.

**Resumindo, obrigada, de coração, por vossas reviews, elas são o meu ponto de inspiração e a força que me faz passar as ideias para o papel.**

**No próximo capítulo vamos ter revelações sobre o passado de um personagem querido…não digo o titulo porque senão vai ficar obvio demais :P.**

**Fiquem bem e bjoka grandeee**

**Taty Black**


	17. A história do contador de Histórias

**Capitulo 16 – A história do contador de Histórias**

Depois da pequena reunião no Holandês Voador ter finalmente terminado, Jack e Perla foram de imediato para o Pérola Negra, para poder apreciar a partida dos navios, visto que o Pérola seria o último a zarpar da Enseada. Do outro lado, Elizabeth encontrava-se em cima da amurada do navio, agarrada ao estai, enquanto seus cabelos esvoaçavam teimosamente sobre o rosto. Todas as atenções estavam sobre ela, ao tempo que Elizabeth berrava para que todos os navios içassem velas e levantassem as suas âncoras, para poderem partir logo ao avanço do Holandês Voador. O olhar de Elizabeth cruzou com o de Jack, que a admirava a força e determinação daquela mulher. Agora, sabia que tinha elegido bem a rainha dos piratas, alguém com a garra dela, que pusesse ordem naqueles piratas mandriões…Ela se encaixava bem nesse cargo.

-Jack, onde está Barbossa? – indagou Gibbs ao ver os dois ali parados, apreciando o panorama.

-Digamos que foi passar umas férias prolongadas num certo navio. – retrucou ele, sorrindo vitorioso. Finalmente o Pérola Negra era só seu, por enquanto... – Voltaremos a esta Enseada daqui a duas semanas.

-E o Alessandro? Não me diga que ele ainda continua preso? – indagou Perla vendo Jack olhar para os lados, com um ar dissimulado.

-Ele tinha de ficar lá até esta reunião acabar! A não ser, que vossa alteza quisesse que o seu ex-noivo presenciasse aquela pequena reunião com a Calypso. – Ele chegou perto dela e num tom provocador, sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido: - Não se esqueça amor, quem está mentindo aqui a ele é você, não eu – E dito aquilo desceu pelas escadas da escotilha.

-Eu mereço! – resmungou ela, revirando os olhos. Perla maneou a cabeça para o túnel, onde desaparecia por fim o último navio.

-Ao menos vocês não estão discutindo mais e, pelo que vi, vocês tão se dando maravilhosamente – Gibbs tentou apaziguar com um sorriso amarelo.

-Posso dizer que sim, senhor Gibbs. – concordou Perla abrindo um enorme sorriso. O que de certo modo preocupou ele.

-Se me permitir a ousadia, quero que saiba que ganhei uma grande afinidade por você, como um pai a uma filha. – Gibbs baixou o rosto, e logo ergueu-o, vendo-a sorrir – Como tal, não quero ver você sofrendo…

-Há alguma coisa que eu precise saber, senhor Gibbs? – perguntou Perla preocupada com o tom dele.

Gibbs apenas a observou durante alguns silenciosos segundos. O seu olhar misterioso tomara um tom azul esmaecido, o que fez Perla sentir seu coração bater aceleradamente. Notava que Gibbs lhe queria dizer algo, mas parecia que cada vez que os lábios dele abriam, retraíam-se depois numa linha fina, até ele voltar a ser um simples sorriso.

-Nada demais, princesa. – disse por fim, passando a mão sobre a face dela. Ele analisou atentamente cada traço da garota, e por fim desabafou: – Você faz me lembrar tanto sua…

-Perla. – Alessandro, que saía apressadamente da escotilha, correu até ela, envolvendo-a nos braços, num abraço apertado – Pensei que tinham feito alguma coisa com você.

-Eu estou bem, obrigada. – Ao ver que estava a mais, Gibbs afastou-se ligeiramente, deixando os dois a sós. – Peço perdão por não ter apelado pela sua liberdade, mas o capitão estava irredutível. Jack achou melhor você não aparecer diante daqueles piratas, para que não pensassem que era um espião, tendo em vista seu posto de comodoro.

-Não precisa de se desculpar – murmurou. Enquanto estava nos braços de Alessandro, Perla procurava com o olhar por Gibbs, mas não o viu. – O importante é que você está bem. – Ele soltou-a gentilmente e encarou-a. – Como correu a reunião com a Corte? Eles sempre vão ajudar?

-Foi muito difícil de convencê-los, mas Elizabeth, juntamente com o pai de Jack, presuadiu-os. Alex, nós estamos a um passo de conseguir a Mão de Midas, vamos conseguir resgatar minha irmã. – A alegria dela era notória, e de qualquer modo, conseguia contagiar Alessandro.

Da escotilha, apareceu Jack que, ao depositar a cabeça de fora, viu aqueles dois bem juntinhos, o que o fez torcer seu nariz. A passos largos caminhou pelo convés, esbracejando seus braços no ar ao dar as ordens habituais para o navio zarpar, visto que já não estava nenhum navio balançando nas águas da enseada. Logo depois, chegou perto de Perla, e com um gesto rápido, pediu a Alessandro para se afastar um pouco dela, para Jack poder ficar diante da princesa.

-O que mais deseja neste momento? - Ele rapidamente tirou a bússola do cinturão e, com ela ainda nas mãos, entregou-a a Perla.

-A famosa bússola, Jack. – murmurou ela num tom meigo, pegando na bússola.

-Sim, a famosa bússola...

Ao dar duas passadas com ela na mão, Perla parou perto da borda do navio, sendo seguida atentamente pelo olhar dos dois homens imóveis. Sem hesitar mais, Perla abriu-a cuidadosamente e olhou de imediato para o seu centro, onde viu uma seta rodar de um lado para o outro. Duas voltas para a esquerda, quatro para a direita, até definitivamente parar. Perla seguiu a ponta da seta com o olhar fixo, que apontava para Jack, o qual apresentava uma postura extremamente descontraída e provocadora.

-Ahhh droga de um raio! – praguejou ela sentindo suas faces corarem com aquela situação ridícula.

-E então Perla? – Alessandro viu o ar abismado da amiga, o que estranhou.

-Ahah, pois, a seta! – Perla procurou-a com o olhar e encontrou-a ainda apontando para Jack. – Ela ainda não parou. – Mentiu abanando a bússola, ao passo que a seta girava novamente. – Acho que isto está estragado.

-Se quer saber, ela trabalha lindamente. – Jack fez uma expressão de falso amuo.

A seta girava ao sabor do vento, tal e qual como os cabelos de Perla, que esvoaçavam cautelosamente no ar. Ela fechou os olhos, e concentrou sua atenção para o que era realmente importante naquele momento, a Mão de Midas, e quando finalmente abriu-os, viu que Jack estava aninhado, com os olhos postos na seta, já parada, da bússola.

-Senhor Gibbs, já temos um rumo. – comunicou Jack, sorrindo para a bússola.

**XxxXxxX**

-Noroeste. – informou Elizabeth, fechando a pequena bússola num movimento rápido e perspicaz.

-Então estamos indo na direcção certa. – Will, que estava com o cotovelo apoiado na cana do leme, berrou para que sua tripulação ouvisse: – Deixem o navio ir a barlavento, os ventos estão a nosso favor.

Dito aquilo, ele largou a cana do leme e, a passos lentos chegou perto de Elizabeth, abraçando-a por trás, pousando suavemente seu queixo no ombro dela. Ela quebrou sua atenção do horizonte e desviou o olhar, encontrando os do marido, ternamente. Sorriu, beijando-lhe a testa.

-Obrigada por estar se metendo nesta loucura comigo para proteger nosso filho.

-É um prazer ajudar, principalmente em assuntos que envolvam nosso filho, Sra. Turner!

-Quantas vezes vou ter de lhe pedir para me tratar por Elizabeth, Sr. Turner? – sussurrou ela delicadamente no ouvido de Will.

-Mais uma vez, Sra. Turner, como sempre. – Ele abriu um sorriso maroto, virando-a totalmente na sua direcção. – Que nome você deu ao nosso filho?

-William…- respondeu ela sem hesitar, acariciando docemente os cabelos do marido. – Ele tinha de ter o nome do pai, para saber o quanto foi um homem honrado e corajoso. Que enfrenta sem medo o lado obscuro da morte e que… – Sua voz faltou-lhe, e ela abaixou a cabeça. Will ergueu o rosto dela com a mão, e encarou os olhos castanhos dela, marejados. - Luta diariamente para poder passar mais um dia em terra, junto da sua família.

-Elizabeth… – Ele encostou-a contra seu peito. – Possivelmente esta maldição pode ser quebrada…

-Mas não há provas disso, Will. E se ela não quebrar? – retrucou numa expressão preocupada.

-Terei de encaminhar as almas por mais uns longos dez anos, só na esperança de te ver só mais um dia. –Ela afastou-se um pouco para contestar, mas ele a acalmou. – Elizabeth, mais vale um dia com você, do que uma eternidade sem te ver.

-E eu te esperarei sempre. – Will aproximou a sua testa da dela e fechou os olhos ao suspirar.

-Peço perdão por te estar subjugando a esta maldição juntamente comigo. Ela só a mim me pertence. Você é muito nova para estar desperdiçando sua juventude com isso.

-Não seja tonto Will! – Elizabeth afastou um pouco a testa da dele e encarou seus olhos castanhos. – Isso não muda o amor que eu sinto por você. O fardo não é só seu, é nosso e, juntos ou separados, vamos conseguir ultrapassá-lo.

-Mas, se esta maldição não acabar?

-Arranjaremos outro jeito. – Will fitou-a por alguns segundos, achando-a misteriosa.

-O que você está planeando, Elizabeth?

-Se essa maldição não acabar, eu vou atrás de uma solução. – Ela fez uma pausa curta para ganhar ar nos pulmões e poder continuar: - Eu vou atrás da Fonte da Juventude!

-Você só pode estar brincando...

-Não, isso é sério. Por mais que você conteste ou se zangue comigo. Isso claro, se a maldição não se quebrar. – Will apenas a encarou com ternura.

-Você é doida, mas eu te amo assim. – Ele beijou-a por fim, dando graças aos céus por ter aquela mulher ao seu lado.

**XxxXxxX**

A menos de uma hora do pôr-do-sol, Perla encontrava-se no castelo de proa, observando-o prestes a desaparecer na linha do horizonte, enquanto os últimos raios era reflectidos no intenso mar azul. Perto da escotilha, encontrava-se três homens cosendo o pano de uma vela rasgada, enquanto Ragetti e Pintel tentavam empurrar Mullroy abaixo das escadas. Mas no meio daquela movimentação toda, houve uma que chamou a sua atenção: o Senhor Gibbs saía da escotilha com uma garrafa de rum na mão, rumo á sala principal, onde estava o capitão. Ela rapidamente se levantou, e quando chamou o nome do primeiro imediato, ele já tinha entrado. Pensando ainda acabar a conversa com ele, Perla apressou-se até á porta, mas parou quando ouviu Senhor Gibbs se dirigir a Jack:

-Pensando no passado Jack?

Gibbs entregou a garrafa de rum ao capitão, que se encontrava com os pés sobre a mesa. Ele fez um aceno rápido para Gibbs se sentar, arrancando a rolha com os dentes e de imediato cuspiu-a.

-Na época em que nós três tínhamos cargos importantes a zelar, perante a sociedade. – ironizou Jack, levanto finalmente o gargalo á boca, deixando escorregar o liquido âmbar pela garganta abaixo.

-Nós os três! – repetiu Gibbs com um olhar nostálgico. – Na altura em que eu estava na marinha, você nas Companhias das Índias e Deanne Bonny era a rainha de Siracusa.

Perla ficou alerta ao ouvir o nome da sua mãe, colocando o ouvido junto a porta, para não perder ponta da conversa daqueles dois.

-O que não deixa de ser irónico, não é meu caro? – divulgou Jack rondando a garrafa entre seus largos dedos. – Veja aonde esses cargos importantes nos levaram… Nós viramos meros piratas, e Deanne acabou por ficar a sete palmos abaixo de terra.

-Deanne acabou por morrer nas mãos de quem foi misericordioso com ela! – Gibbs cerrou o punho batendo com ele na mesa, o que fez Jack arregalar os olhos. - Desculpe, mas cada vez que me lembro disso, dá-me uma imensa revolta.

-Isso é rancor acumulado meu amigo, isso faz mal para sua velhice. – debochou Jack com um sorriso sardónico. – Também, quem mandou você se apaixonar pela pirata?

-Não ponha as coisas desse jeito Jack. Eu não tenho culpa que Deanne tenha cruzado meu rumo na altura em que saqueou o navio em que me encontrava!

Perla apenas olhou para aposta, ainda abismada com o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

"_Então quer dizer que o navio Real de Siracusa que minha mãe atacou era orientado pelo senhor Gibbs! Foi ele que a entregou" p_ensou ela, prestando novamente atenção á conversa.

-Não o condeno meu caro! A filha tem o mesmo dom da mãe… – Jack tirou os pés de cima da mesa e dobrou-se todo para a frente, colocando os cotovelos sobre ela. – O de enfeitiçar os homens, levando-os a um estado de insanidade que nem a velha companheira dessas horas – elevou um pouco a garrafa de rum e apontou para ela –, nos ajuda a controlar esses impulsos. Se é que me entende...

-Foi esse dom que me fez cair de encantos por aquela maravilhosa mulher, que tão bem soube persuadir os homens. Ela realmente sabia como nos envolver de tal modo com suas palavras, que eu cheguei a pensar estar louco.

-E foi por isso que a entregou de bandeja ao rei? Uma forma estranha de amar, você não acha? – contestou Jack com um sorriso cínico nos lábios, ao dar um gole rápido em sua garrafa.

-Não havia outra solução! – retorquiu Gibbs, expondo seu rosto fechado. - Eu tentei soltá-la, mas ela não quis fugir, pelo contrário, mostrou dignidade até ao fim. – Ele levantou da cadeira. – Ahh Jack, eu amei tanto aquela mulher. Deanne foi a única mulher que me envolveu de uma maneira ardilosa e é, talvez, a única que me amou pelo que eu era, desde que nossos olhos se cruzaram.

-E não se contentando com isso, tornou-se amante da rainha, seu serviçal pessoal…- Gibbs passou nervosamente a mão pela testa, á medida que procurava o cantil com a outra.

-Como você sabe? Isso era só um segredo meu e dela…

-Limitei-me a reparar nos detalhes mais do que óbvios, meu caro. – Jack fez um gesto peculiar com a mão. – Óbvios demais para falar a verdade…

**Flashback **

_Jack entrou numa espaçosa sala, acompanhado com o guarda real da rainha, Senhor Gibbs, que logo ficou na porta, ao passo que Jack caminhava por um longo corredor até finalmente chegar ao pé da rainha. Ela estava com um majestoso vestido cor pérola, envolto numa renda sedosa. Mal viu Gibbs na porta, soltou-lhe um breve sorriso, mas logo o fechou ao reparar no homem bem aparentado, com seu cabelo curto, encimado por um pequeno chapéu que logo ele tirou ao chegar perto dela._

_-Majestade, Deanne Bonny! – Jack fez uma reverência ao beijar-lhe a mão. – Ouvi muito falar da sua fama enquanto pirata. Uma mulher destacável, corajosa e filha da primeira fundadora da corte da irmandade. Bom curriculum se me permite dizê-lo…_

_-Senhor Jack Sparrow, fico lisonjeada com tamanhos louvores. – Ela analisou aquele garoto de apenas vinte anos. – Já ouvi falar do senhor também... Um jovem aventureiro que acabou nas garras das Companhias das Índias Orientais._

_-Puros negócios, majestade. Investimentos futuristas, se preferir. – retrucou num tom mordaz. – Aliás, ouso dizer que, este emprego é sempre melhor do que estar preso num palácio, longe dos mares. – Ela o olhou de forma fulminante. – Nada contra suas opções claro, mas será que está melhor do que eu? – Deanne levantou-se repentinamente, e logo seu guarda ficou de alerta._

_-Algum problema, majestade? – indagou Gibbs, analisando a situação._

_-Não senhor Gibbs, está tudo bem… – Jack notou o olhar intenso que ambos trocaram, o que o fez sorrir maliciosamente._

_-O cara é competente, devo admitir! – Num tom de ironia Jack desviou a sua atenção para a Gibbs. – Não se preocupe caro Gibbs, estou apenas conversando com a sua rainha. Espero que isso não estrague nossa curta amizade. – Gibbs apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça._

_-Sabe Sparrow – ele maneou a cabeça em direcção á rainha. – ,começo a gostar de si. Sua mente é tudo menos a de um emproado da Companhia das Índias, e desde já dou-lhe os meus sinceros parabéns por tal carácter. – Ele fez uma pequena reverência de agradecimento antes de responder:_

_-E seus modos apontam tudo, menos os de uma rainha. – disse Jack, sarcasticamente._

_-Não comprei meu cargo, ser é isso que está pensando. – Novamente aquela troca de olhares comprometedores entre a rainha e o guarda. – Ganhei-o em troca de uma morte certa._

_-Isso é uma óptima escolha… _

_Naquele momento, pela porta do salão entrou uma garota de cinco anos. Jack viu ela correr, agarrada ao seu longo vestido para não tropeçar nas beiras. Ela passou a uma velocidade incrível por Jack, que a seguia apenas com o olhar, até ela abraçar a mãe, que se a acarinhou um pouco._

_-Mamãe, o papai está com aquele homem horroroso, o senhor Beckett Cuttler._

_-Perla, que modos são esses? – repreendeu Deanne, surpresa._

_-Se me permite corrigi-la senhorita, é Cuttler Beckett, e sim, é um homem extremamente horroroso e cheio de manias esquisitas. – Perla riu juntamente com Deanne, que tentava manter sua postura._

_-Ora, senhor Sparrow, como quer que eu lhe ensine boas maneiras com você dizendo disparates?_

_-Apenas não lhe ensine._

**Fim de Flashback**

-Isso não explica nada Jack…

-Claro que não, mas além do mais, você me contou. – Gibbs fez uma expressão de quem se tentar recordar desse momento. - Não se lembra? Claro que não, estava claramente bêbedo. – Ele levantou-se contornando lentamente a mesa. – A bebida apela sempre pelo lado sentimental e, naquela altura, quando a rainha estava dando á luz a primeira criança, herdeira do trono, você estava numa taverna de Siracusa se emborrachando até não aguentar mais das pernas. – Gibbs ficou incrédulo, e Jack sorriu triunfante em troca. – Lá, você desabafou as suas aventuras pecaminosas com a rainha – Ele apontou-se – Contando a história a um homem que tinha acabado de conhecer, ou melhor, um homem ao qual você tinha ficado encarregue de apresentar a cidade, visto que o seu Lord estava em tratando de uns certos negócios com o rei de Siracusa…

As coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais claras na cabeça de Perla, que ia acumulando sua fúria. Seu sangue fervilhava nas veias e suas mãos tremiam devido ao seu auto controle. Sentia raiva por aqueles dois homens não lhe terem dito aquilo mais cedo, por isso abriu a porta abruptamente, dando de caras com Jack e Gibbs que desviaram suas atenções para a porta aberta.

-Perla! – murmurou Gibbs surpreso, ao passo que deixava seu cantil cair ao chão.

Jack apenas adoptou uma expressão de quem não tem nada haver com aquilo e, num acto peculiar dele, resolveu fugir vagarosamente do suposto temporal emocional que iria tomar conta daquela sala. A passos lentos para não chamar a atenção deles, e num ar dissimulado, Jack aproveitou a troca de olhar intensos entre Perla e Gibbs para se retirar de mansinho.

-Onde você pensa que vai? – berrou Perla para Jack, não desviando o olhar de Gibbs.

-Pois, onde eu vou? – Ele procurou uma resposta rápida, enquanto rodopiava o seu dedo indicador no ar. – Ora eu vou deixar vocês falaram a sós, de certo há muitas cartas a serem jogadas na mesa. Não estou certo, doçura? – sussurrou, fazendo uma vénia teatral e saindo rapidamente da sala principal fechando a porta.

-Eu podia esperar uma traição de todos, menos de você. – começou ela, mostrando sua decepção exposta na sua voz trémula. – Como pôde-me enganar? Eu confiei em si senhor Gibbs.

-Perla, as coisas não são tão radicais assim… – Tentou Gibbs, embaraçado com a situação.

-Por que não me contou isso tudo na altura em que eu estava falando de minha mãe? – Perla fez um movimento com as mãos, pedindo sinceridade.

-Falta de coragem talvez. – explicou ele num ar desgostoso por falar do passado com Perla. – Para não ver em seus olhos a raiva que tão vivamente cegam seu brilho.

-Estou rodeada de piratas calculistas e mentirosos… – grunhiu num tom de desprezo, colocando sua mão sobre a porta, pousando sua testa no braço erguido.

-Não tire conclusões precipitadas, minha jovem. – Ela o olhou atentamente. - Me deixe explicar, pelo menos. – Num gesto impaciente, Perla permitiu que Gibbs continuasse: – Sim, eu fui apaixonado pela sua mãe! Cai na graça dela durante a viagem que a levava para Siracusa para uma morte certa. E sim, ela inexplicavelmente correspondia aquilo que eu sentia.

Ele deu duas passadas até á janela, cruzando os braços atrás. De costas viradas para Perla, Gibbs apreciava a lua quarto crescente, buscando as palavras exactas para não a desapontar. Ela apenas permanecia imóvel, sem reacção possível, observando cada movimento mínimo dele, curiosa com o continuar daquela história.

-E depois… – Ao ouvir a voz dela, ele maneou um pouco o olhar em sua direcção.

-Embora fosse proibido sentir aquilo, cada dia que passava nossos sentimentos floresciam sem piedade. E, quando cheguei a Siracusa, amaldiçoei-me pelo facto de me ter apaixonado por uma pirata que tinha seu destino finalizado na corda grossa da forca. – Gibbs virou-se para ela, encarando o olhar calmo da jovem. – A salvação de sua mãe, como você bem sabe, foi o Rei ter-se enfeitiçado por aqueles olhos esmeralda! Desde logo propôs-lhe um acordo: se ela casasse com ele, esquecesse o mar e a sua vida como pirata, a livraria da forca. Apesar daquela mulher ter sangue de guerreira, Deanne aceitou o pedido.

-E vocês deixaram-se de se encontrar? – Perla sentou-se então na cadeira ali perto.

-Nem por um segundo. O Rei naquela época viajava muito devido ás prósperas negociações com a Companhia das Índias Orientais, que estavam rendendo bem para Siracusa. - Ele soltou um sorriso malandro, ao sentir-se mais descontraído – Aproveita-mos assim a ausência do rei para nos encontramos secretamente. – Ele tomou uma expressão séria. – Até hoje agradeço o facto dela ter aceitado aquela maldita proposta do rei, pois nos proporcionou momentos maravilhosos.

-No leito Real suponho. – ironizou Perla.

-Se quer saber, nossos encontros no _leito real _só duraram até você nascer. Com o nascimento da primeira herdeira, ou seja você, o rei ficou mais presente, querendo acompanhar de perto o desenvolvimento da sua pequena princesa. Depois disso, nossos encontros amorosos não passaram de beijos e carícias, longe das vistas do rei e de seus súbditos. – explicou Gibbs, passando atrapalhadamente a mão cabeça.

-E onde Jack entra nessa história, Senhor Gibbs?

-Jack era um jovem capitão do WickedWench. Muitas vezes ele veio até Siracusa, como representante de Cutler Beckett. Desde sua primeira visita a Siracusa nós formamos uma grande amizade, embora ele fosse daquele género de garoto sinistro, alegre e nada modesto, se é que me entende.

-Ainda hoje ele é assim. – disse Perla soltando um sorriso franco, querendo voltar ao ponto da conversa. – A fuga de minha mãe tem alguma coisa haver consigo?

Gibbs encurtou então a distância entre ambos e aninhou-se perante Perla, para que o seu rosto ficasse ligeiramente acima do dele, e agarrou-lhe as mãos fixando o olhar da princesa. Perla, apesar de mais calma, fitou o olhar perturbado daquele homem que estava expondo seu passado sem receio algum.

-Nós tínhamos planeado fugir, e sim, foi nessa fuga mal sucedida que Deanne foi alvejada. Logo após a sua morte, eu resolvi partir de Siracusa, pronto a enterrar definitivamente o meu passado. Os mares me levaram até Londres, onde de imediato parti para Port Royal com o governador Swann. – Ele baixou a cabeça e bufou ao fechar os olhos. – Sua mãe foi uma guerreira até ao fim, lutou pelos seus ideais, tal e qual como você está fazendo agora.

Perla continuava tremendo, não devido aos nervos, mas sim por causa da história que tinha acabado de escutar. Seu coração batia apressadamente, chegando a sentir um aperto dentro do peito provocado pelos remorsos de ter tratado Gibbs daquela maneira. Sentia pena do homem que estava diante de si, com aquele olhar terno e esmaecido, tentando esconder o sofrimento que aquele assunto lhe causava. Perla inspirou com alguma dificuldade ao pensar naquilo. Apesar de seu pai ter sido traído bem debaixo das suas barbas, ela não conseguia sentir raiva de Gibbs, nem de sua mãe, que apenas seguiu seu coração, embora a história de ambos não tenha tido um fim digno para aquelas pobres almas. Ao contrário, Perla sentia-se cúmplice daquela história que tinha sido-lhe ocultada durante anos. Ela por fim, olhou-o com respeito.

-Eu não sabia... – Com a mão, Perla ergueu suavemente a cabeça dele. – Sempre pensei que minha mãe tinha tentado fugir para voltar a navegar nesses mares.

-Esse foi também um factor de grande peso na sua decisão. - afirmou Gibbs, relaxando com aquele tom sereno dela. - Por um lado, ela tinha as filhas que tanto amava, por outro, tinha o mar que tanto apelava por ela. Deanne sabia que vocês ficariam em boas mãos se ficassem em Siracusa, por isso, resolveu arriscar e partir comigo. O resto você já sabe…

-Peço perdão pelo meu atrevimento, eu senti-me enganada.

-Não a condeno, minha princesa! Eu já devia ter contado isto mais cedo a você, me perdoe os erros de um pobre diabo cansado pela idade.

Gibbs apoiou-se então no joelho direito para se levantar, encontrando finalmente o olhar esmeralda vivo dela, que marejava de emoção. Num impulso, Perla elevou-se da cadeira, e sem ele contar, ela o abraçou chorando pequenas gotículas de água acumulada que deslizavam livremente sobre o rosto liso da jovem. Gibbs soltou um sorriso de alívio por aquele significativo gesto dela, e retribuiu carinhosamente o abraço sem hesitar, acariciando o cabelo encaracolado da princesa.

**E aqui está mais um novo capítulo prontinho para vocês. Devo confessar que, para mim este é um capítulo especial, pois fala um pouco da história de um dos personagens mais queridos do filme, senhor Gibbs. Como eu adoro ele, decidi fazer-lhe uma pequena homenagem com este capítulo.**

**Gente, não sei quando volto a postar novamente pois vou ter teste brevemente, tenho que marrar pois os testes da Professora Georgina não são fáceis rsrsrs. Volto a postar daqui a um ou duas semanas.**

**Obrigada novamente a Roxane, Dorinha, Fini Felton, Likha Sparrow, Jane e Bruno pelas reviews fofas mandadas, adorei cada uma delas. Agradeço de coração :)**

**Próximo capitulo " Doces Delírios" **

**Bjokas grandes e fikem bem**

**Taty Black**


	18. Doces Delirios

**Capitulo 17 – Doces delírios!**

Quando o crepúsculo era evidente lá fora, Estella se manteve deitada num monte de cobertores velhos que o Sr. Jochem tinha, há bem pouco tempo, colocado na cela para as noites de Inverno, que começavam a tornar-se cada vez mais frias. Ela fitava concentradamente o tecto da gélida cela, enquanto cantarolava algo baixinho, que só ela mesma escutava.

-_Exércitos conquistaram / e caíram no fim / Reinos ascenderam / depois são enterrados na areia / A Terra é nossa mãe/ ela dá e ela tira / Ela nos põe para dormir e / na sua luz nós despertaremos / Nós todos seremos esquecidos / Não há nenhuma fama infinita / Mas tudo que nós fazemos / Nunca é em vão…_

Silver caminhava em direcção á cela, em passadas ritmadas pelo compasso da canção lenta que Estella cantarolava suavemente. O tirilintar das chaves de Pewal fazia notar a chegada dos dois homens, ao tempo que Estella maneava a sua cabeça lentamente para a porta da cela, onde eles já se encontravam. Pewal abriu rapidamente a porta, e Silver entrou a passos curtos e firmes.

-Há quanto tempo ela não come? – averiguou Silver num tom ríspido, observando a garota.

-Desde de ontem, senhor! – Estella virou a cabeça para o tecto, pouco importada com a presença deles e continuou a cantarolar.

-_Nós somos parte de uma história / Parte de um conto / Nós todos estamos nesta viagem / Ninguém vai ficar / Onde estão indo/ Qual é o caminho?_

_-_Ela está assim desde ontem, meu capitão. – acrescentou Pewal – Parece que está querendo morrer.

-Saia! – ordenou Silver num olhar severo, e o marujo obedeceu assim que pôde. – O que você está fazendo Estella? – Silver aninhou-se perto dela, passando a mão pelo seu rosto pálido.

-Estou facilitando as coisas para você – rebateu numa voz rouca, desviando um pouco o olhar vidrado para ele. – Estou cansada deste jogo Silver, não aguento mais isto. Eu prefiro morrer agora, do que ver minha irmã trazendo aquele maldito objecto só para me salvar.

Silver a analisou em silêncio. Era preciso ter uma enorme coragem e força de vontade para se entregar á morte de uma maneira tão decisiva, sem medir esforços, ou então, ser louca o suficiente para fazê-lo. Embora não admitisse, aquele acto dela o assustou. Não a podia deixar morrer, não agora que estava conseguindo o que queria.

Silver passou a mão pelos seus cabelos compridos e se questionou: _" Mas afinal o que eu quero?" _Ele tinha tudo o que queria, sempre o teve, ou…será que não? Estella conseguia embaralhar a sua cabeça insana, como se um temporal invadisse sua mente sem piedade e varresse de lá todos os seus ideais. Devido a isso, Silver tentava evitá-la, não queria que Estella amolecesse ainda mais a sua forma de ser.

Furioso, ele deu um tapa na testa, deslizando a mão pelo seu rosto comprido, e fitou-a mais uma vez. Num impulso Silver pegou em Estella, que parecia um peso morto em seus braços. Amaldiçoou-se por estar fazendo aquilo, mas seu subconsciente não o permitia abandoná-la naquela cela esquecida pelo diabo. Estella não contestou aquela situação, pelo simples facto de não querer medir forças com Silver, principalmente naquele estado.

Em passadas largas, Silver rapidamente chegou ao convés inferior, onde procurou o primeiro imediato para que ele trouxesse um bom prato de comida para a jovem princesa se alimentar. De volta aos seus aposentos, Silver a deitou sobre sua cama e a cobriu. Passado alguns segundos, Sr. Jochem entrou com um prato de carne mal passada, o que fez Estella torcer o nariz.

-Peço as minhas _reais_ desculpas se isto não está ao seu agrado, mas o cozinheiro do navio não tirou um curso de culinária como os cozinheiros do palácio, my ladie. – ironizou Silver sentando-se na cama, com o prato de comida na mão.

-Nem que esse fosse o melhor petisco do seu soberbo cozinheiro, eu comeria. – contrapôs Estella, virando-se para o outro lado da cama.

-Ahhh mas é que vai comer mesmo, ou será que prefere ir jantar nua com a tripulação? – Estella virou-se repentinamente com um expressão incrédula. – Então, ganhou apetite para este pedaço de carne? – Ele esticou o garfo com um pedaço na direcção dela.

-Você é repugnante…

-E você uma garota mimada! Agora coma antes que eu perca a paciência.

Com alguma dificuldade Estella sentou-se na cama e encarou-o com uma expressão indignada, ao passo que ele lhe dava o garfo á boca. O processo repetiu-se durante várias vezes, até finalmente o prato ficar vazio. Silver levantou-se, então, para pousar o prato na mesa e logo olhou para a garota, que estava se levantando da cama. Ao ver que os pés dela falsearam ao tocar a madeira fria, Silver adiantou-se a ela, amparando-a antes que caísse ao chão. O olhar de ambos se encontraram, tornando o ambiente tenso.

**Face to face -- my lovely foe (Cara a cara -- meu adorável inimigo)**

**Mouth to mouth -- raining heaven's blows (Boca a boca -- sopros de um céu em chuva)**

-Agora que já me alimentou, eu devo voltar para a cela, onde é o meu lugar.

-Você vai ficar aqui até deixar essas ideias suicidas de lado…

-Só de olhar para a sua cara, faz-me aumentar essas ideias a uma velocidade surpreendente. – Silver acariciava o rosto dela com as costas da mão, a qual ela tentou se esquivar, com repugna.

-Temo que terei de demovê-la do seu intuito... – murmurou ele a milímetros de distância dos seus lábios.

-Você é louco. – retrucou num sussurro envolvente ao sentir finalmente lábios dele mergulharem nos dela. – E eu igualmente insana por cair nos seus caprichos.

Silver pegou novamente ela no colo, enquanto Estella enlaçava-lhe o pescoço. Ele a encaminhou para a cama, e delicadamente a deitou sobre o cobertor. Estella observou cada movimento vindo de Silver, e tremeu ao senti-lo deitar o corpo dele sobre seu.

-Vai-me dizer que não são caprichos deliciosamente agradáveis.

-Silver, entregar-me a você é o mesmo que ir contra Siracusa. – Ela colocou as mãos no peito dele, para o travar. - Além do mais, você está me causando um grande mal, como quer que eu te olhe com outros olhos?

-Deixe-me mostrar então que, nem todas as minhas intenções, seguem por um caminho tão ruim assim….

**Cheek to cheek -- the bitter sweet (De rosto colado -- o doce amargo)**

**Commit your crime in your deadly time (Comete seu crime em sua hora mortal)**

**It's too divine -- I want to bend (É tão divino -- eu quero me entregar)**

**I want this bliss but something says I must resist (Eu quero este êxtase mas algo me diz que eu devo resistir)**

Ele gentilmente tirou as mãos dela sobre o seu peito, e as beijou, fazendo-a estremecer. Silver baixou o seu rosto, colando-o quase ao de Estella, enquanto beijava suavemente o ombro dela. Lentamente ele foi descendo a alça do vestido, sobre o olhar atendo dela, até não ser mais empecilho para seus lábios. Ao sentir a mão dele percorrer-lhe as costas, ela fechou os olhos mordendo o lábio inferior, mas tornou a abri-los, ao ver a pressão sobre seu corpo diminuir. Estella observou-o com o seu coração acelerado, como se a qualquer momento ele fosse sair do seu peito.

-Eu gostaria de acreditar sinceramente em você…- murmurou ela, enquanto ele rolava para o lado, sentando-se a beira da cama e pegava numa das maçãs do cesto ali perto.

-Porque não? Eu apesar de ser um homem frio e calculista, posso ter muita boa coisa por desvendar.

Silver deu uma mordida bem suculenta á maçã, enquanto o seu sumo escorria pelo queixo abaixo. Estella apenas teve tempo de respirar fundo, puxando sua alça novamente para cima. Ela se acomodou na cama, sentando-se de pernas esticadas em direcção a Silver, que continuava com um sorriso maroto ao ver a bela jovem que parecia uma deusa, sentar daquela maneira na sua cama.

-Uma das suas coisas boas é me matar, não é verdade? – disse-lhe mordaz, fazendo seu olhar se tornar mais inocente.

Naquele momento, Silver agarrou numa perna dela, e a puxou delicadamente para ele. Estella cedeu a cada toque, tentando resistir, o que era simplesmente difícil. Com um movimento simples, ele puxou as vestes dela para não atrapalhar, e passou uma das pernas dela pelas suas, sentando-a no seu colo e enlaçando-a pela cintura.

**Another life -- another time (Uma outra vida -- um outro tempo)**

**We're Siamese twins writhing intertwined (Nós somos gémeos siameses contorcendo-se um no outro)**

**Face to face -- no telling lies (Cara a cara -- sem mentiras)**

**The masks they slide to reveal a new disguise (As máscaras caem para revelar um novo disfarce)**

**You never can win -- it's the state I'm in (Você nunca pode vencer -- é o estado em que me encontro)**

**This danger thrills and my conflict kills (O perigo excita e o meu conflito mata)**

**They say follow your heart -- follow it through (Dizem para seguir seu coração -- segui-lo até o final)**

**But how can you -- when you're split in two? ****(Mas como você pode fazê-lo -- quando está dividido em dois?)**

-Um pequeno segredo... – Silver estava cara a cara com ela, olhando-a seriamente - Traga sua irmã ou não esse objecto, eu simularei sua morte e te levarei comigo para onde quer que vá. – Estella petrificou ao ouvir aquilo. – Eu quero você comigo!

Silver encarou os olhos cor de mel da princesa, enquanto a cabeça dela entrava em confusão. Estella estava cada vez mais envolvida na teia de Silver, e isso a atormentava. Embora tentasse lutar contra aquele sentimento que crescia avassaladoramente, tornava-se cada vez mais óbvio que Silver tinha ocupado o lugar vazio deixado por Alessandro.

Mesmo assim, será que esse maldito sentimento contribuiria para uma fuga com Silver? Compartilhar uma vida com um pirata assassino, longe de Siracusa e de sua irmã, que estava fazendo de tudo para salvá-la? Confessava a si mesma que o perigo era excitante, mas quem sabe se Silver a quisesse só mesmo para atingir seus fins? Se a quisesse usar contra Siracusa... Ela suspirou lentamente envolvida naquela agonia. Aquele conflito de dúvidas matava-a lentamente.

**And you'll never know (E você nunca saberá)**

**You'll never know (Você nunca saberá)**

-Isso é mais uma das suas mentiras! – rosnou ela, com a respiração fogosa.

-Vai depender de você, querer ou não acreditar em minha palavra. - Estella sentiu os lábios dele nos seus, com aquele sabor intenso da maçã.

**One more kiss -- before we die (Mais um beijo -- antes de morrermos)**

**Face to face -- and dream of flying (Cara a cara -- e sonhando em voar)**

**Who are you? -- who am I? ****(Quem é você? -- quem sou eu?)**

**Wind in wings -- two angels falling (Vento sob as asas -- dois anjos caindo)**

**To die like this -- with a last kiss (Morrer assim -- com um último beijo)**

**It's falsehood's flame -- it's a crying shame (É uma chama de falsidade -- é uma vergonha chorar)**

**Face to face -- the passions breathe (Cara a cara -- as paixões respiram)**

**I hate to stay but then I hate to leave (Eu odeio ficar mas, então, odeio ir embora)**

Ela encarou-o firmemente, procurando algum sinal de deboche em seu rosto, mas encontrou uma expressão séria, não expondo qualquer traço de escárnio. Por mais que seus pensamentos entrassem em colisão, ela resolveu dar-lhe o benefício da dúvida, deixando-se assim, levar-se pelo doce desejo que queimava sua pele.

Mordendo o lábio inferior sobre o olhar atento dele, ela se aproximou, tomando a iniciativa de o beijar ardentemente. Despejando todo seu desejo, num sinal de entrega livre e espontânea, sem nada que a fizesse parar. Não se reconhecia, mas isso pouco lhe interessou. Silver, ao contrário, parecia deliciar-se com a atitude inusitada da garota, e atirando a maçã ao chão, envolveu-a em seus braços, beijando delicadamente os ombros de Estella, ao passo que ela desabotoava, impacientemente, sua camisa. Quando finalizou aquela tarefa, ela atirou a camisa para o chão, deixando o peito bem definido de Silver exposto ao seu toque, o que a fez sentir um calafrio gostoso na espinha. Ao compasso da suave melodia das ondas, ele passeava a mão nas pernas da princesa, subindo sorrateiramente o vestido até os quadris. Ao sentir o toque quente dele sobre sua perna fria, Estella arranhou marotamente as costas dele, arrancando um gemido rouco dos lábios do capitão em resposta a sua investida, e fazendo-o fitá-la com um olhar desejoso.

-Confesso que esta noite será interessante. – provocou ele, ao vê-la soltar um belo sorriso tímido.

-Então porque esperar mais? – sussurrou ela, com a respiração entrecortada ao seu ouvido

**XxxXxxX**

-_Florestas e desertos / Rios, mares azuis / Montanhas e vales / Nada aqui permanece / Enquanto nós pensamos / Nós testemunhamos / Nós somos parte da cena / Esta história sem-fim / Onde conduzirá/ A Terra é nossa mãe / Ela dá e ela tira / Mas ela também é uma parte / Uma parte do conto._

Perla cantarolava esmorecida, enquanto caminhava vagarosamente para os aposentos. Sua mãe tinha ensinado aquela música para que tanto ela, quanto sua irmã, cantassem quando se sentissem sozinhas ou desesperadas devido a qualquer situação que as pusesse para baixo. Deanne fazia-a soar num som embalador, aquietando o coração das filhas, mas agora apenas a voz dela permanecia na cabeça das jovens, já que estava mais presente na vida delas.

Com a mão, Perla esfregou devagarinho o nariz, que ainda estava razoavelmente vermelho, devido ás últimas emoções por que passara. Novidades que, por breves instantes, pensou ser mentira. Ainda estava incrédula com a história de Gibbs, que ecoava por sua mente atormentada. Tudo era completamente fora do real. Como era possível sua mãe se ter envolvido com um guarda? Não que houvesse mal, mas não conseguia ver Deanne tento tal atitude.

Perla fechou os olhos por breves momentos, esperando recordar-se de Gibbs, ou até de Jack, lá no palácio de Siracusa, mas nada lhe ocorreu. Naquela época, ela ainda era uma criança, era natural não se recordar de tais detalhes.

-_Nós somos parte de uma história / Parte de um conto / Às vezes bonito e às vezes insano / Ninguém se lembra como começou..._

Continuou ela, enchendo seus pulmões com uma boa quantia de ar, acabando por expirar pausadamente, até finalmente chegar á porta dos aposentos. Perla abriu-a silenciosamente, e logo encontrou Jack, balançando distraidamente o pé fora da rede. Ele mantinha seu rosto tapado com o chapéu, para que a luminosidade não lhe queimassem as vistas. Ao vê-lo tão descontraído, ela crispou os lábios violentamente, decidida a falar com ele. Com isso, Perla levantou o chapéu de Jack que, ao deparar-se com ela e com um berro de susto, levantou-se.

-Vá matar sua avó de susto! – retrucou ele, retirando grosseiramente o seu chapéu das mãos de Perla, e colocando-o na cabeça.

-Eu devia era te matar por, novamente, ter mentido.

-Perai, você falou _novamente_? Qual foi a primeira vez que te menti? Porque simplesmente está escapando a memória... – disse ele com um ar dissimulado, olhando com uma expressão de pura inocência.

-Você tem memória curta, senhor Sparrow! – Ela tirou a espada e apontou-lhe ao seu"pertence".– Estou vendo que terei que reavivá-la.

-Ei, ei, ei… O que você está fazendo sua doida? Eu preciso desse meu pertence intacto, se me der essa gentileza. – Jack arregalou os olhos com cara de horror.

Perla fez uma expressão de quem está pensando no assunto, enquanto Jack achava que ela era maluca o suficiente para o castrar ali mesmo. O que fez pequenas gotículas de suor escorregar-lhe pela testa. Mordendo o lábio inferior com um sorriso exposto no rosto, e mostrando-se divertida com a situação, ela decidiu guardar a espada, fazendo-o bufar ao limpar o suor de sua testa.

-Por hoje passa… - ponderou Perla, cruzando os braços - Mas fique ciente que, da próxima vez, não serei nada gentil.

-E creio que te devo agradecer por isso. – ironizou Jack, mas logo se calou ao ver ela colocar a mão no cabo da espada, e ergueu a sobrancelha ao completar: – Ok, muito obrigada por preservar, por mais uns dias de vida ao meu maior pertence.

-Já sabe o que acontece se me voltar a enganar…

-Mas eu não te enganei. – insistiu, colocando suas mãos fechadas debaixo do queixo, como quem faz birra. - Apenas ocultei um segredo de um velho amigo. Savvy? – Jack encarou a garota desconfiada. - E pelo que vi, vocês até chegaram a se entender…

-Não abuse da sorte, Jack. – Ela sentou-se na cama, tirando as botas para o chão, que fez um barulho oco. – Bem que o capitão Barbossa alertou-me das suas intenções…

-O que aquela, aquela…alforreca gigante com mania de capitão disse sobre minha pessoa? – Jack seguiu cada movimento dela, vendo-a deitar com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça.

-A alforreca gigante, como você bem lhe chama, alertou-me que você era bem capaz de jogar certas cartadas para benefício próprio, ou seja, jogar sujo.

-Juro que quando tiver com aquela amostra de homem gigante, vou-lhe cortar aquela barba horrível tão rentinha, que ela até vai ter medo de voltar a crescer. – resmungou Jack esbracejando suas mãos no ar.

-Ah Jack, não queira esconder a verdade com um pequeno ajuste de contas. – Ele fez uma expressão de safado, e em passos peculiares, Jack sentou-se na cama, fazendo-a levantar o sobrolho. – E já agora, o que pensa que está a fazer?

-Estou descansando um pouco as minhas pernas. Você sabe, estou me poupando para a velhice. – retrucou num tom sardónico.

-Então, dê meia volta e vá sentar esse traseiro espaçoso na sua rede e me deixe dormir. Hoje foi um dia de grandes emoções e eu quero guardá-las para o resto da viagem.

-Por que não as renova de uma maneira mais eficaz?

Perla viu Jack aproximar seus lábios dos dela, mas nada fez contra, muito pelo contrário. Ela jogou-lhe seu olhar mais pervertido, e com um sorriso maroto o puxou pelo pescoço, ao encontro dos seus lábios. O beijo foi esquentando cada vez mais, tornando-se cada vez mais intenso. Jack já começava a desapertar a jaqueta cinzenta da jovem, mas logo ela afastou docemente os seus lábios, expondo-lhe um sorriso malicioso.

-Boa noite, Capitão Sparrow. - murmurou Perla, mordendo o lábio inferior á medida que virava costas para ele.

Jack ficou imóvel, arregalando os seus olhos ao máximo, enquanto começava a praguejar sozinho a falta de sorte que tinha com as mulheres, principalmente tendo elas uma mente equiparado a um interminável e confuso labirinto de emoções passageiras. Tanto provocavam um homem, que o deixavam louco, e depois agiam como os seres mais inocentes do mundo. Isso dava volta aos nervos de Jack, que sentiu uma enorme vontade de virá-la em sua direcção e cometer a maior das suas loucuras. Ao invés disso, ele rapidamente procurou uma garrafa de rum perdida por algures no chão, perto da sua rede, e logo a bebeu.

-Boa noite, feiticeira! – despediu-se ele dando um longo gole, enquanto cambaleava para a sua rede. – Para a próxima, lembre-se de trazer mulheres menos complicadas que esta, isto se houver alguma assim!

Ela apenas ria baixinho daquela situação.

**XxxXxxX**

No Holandês Voador, na sala de reuniões, estavam Bill, Will e Barbossa, esperando Elizabeth aparecer. Na calada da noite, ela saiu pelas escadas da escotilha em direcção ao escuro convés superior e caminhou a passos apressados para a sala principal,ela saiu da escotilha e caminhou a passos apressados para onde todos moveram a cabeça em direcção á porta, que se abriu repentinamente. Dela, surgiu Elizabeth, com uma expressão vigorosa, caminhando firmemente com um simples mapa na mão. Rapidamente ela estendeu-o na mesa vazia e olhou para o rosto dos três homens que chegavam perto para observar melhor o mapa.

-O que pretende com isso, Sra. Turner? – interpelou-a Barbossa, tomando uma expressão confusa.

-Saber para que direcção do mapa Black Dog se dirige!

-Mas nós sabemos! – afirmou Bill, olhando de Barbossa para Elizabeth. - Ele dirige-se para Noroeste, a bússola mesmo indicou isso.

-Eu sei, mas nós precisamos ver para que zona ele se dirige. – Ela concentrou-se no mapa e apontou para uma zona. – Nós nos encontramos aqui, por isso… – Logo tirou a bússola do cinturão e abriu-a, vendo a agulha apontar novamente para Noroeste. De seguida pousou-a em cima do local em que o Holandês Voador se encontrava. – Se colocar a bússola aqui, vemos que… – ela seguiu com olhar, a agulha apontar para uma grandiosa ilha - Ele navega para o Sul da Jamaica. – Sua voz faltou ao ver para onde Silver se estava dirigindo.

-Será que ele é louco o suficiente para aportar em Port Royal? – retrucou Will, colocando seus dedos suavemente nos ombros da esposa.

-Eu não sei. – rebateu Elizabeth quase num murmúrio, enquanto abanava negativamente a cabeça. – Eu espero que não. – agitada, ela fitou o marido. - Sinceramente não quero voltar àquela cidade.

Elizabeth deu um olhar significativo para Will, que entendeu a razão pela qual ela não queria voltar lá. Muitas recordações iriam voltar á flor da pele, o que causaria um tamanho transtorno para Elizabeth, que praticamente passou sua infância em Port Royal, juntamente com o pai.

-Nada aponta para isso. Silver pode ir para outra cidade! – aclarou Bill, aproximando seu olhar do mapa. - Ele tem outras cidades como escolha: Old Harbor, Lionel Town, Alligator Pond, Santa Cruz…

-Mas não faz sentido! – contestou Will indignado. – Qual seria a jogada de Black Dog ao aportar num desses portos? Eu acho que ele não seria louco o suficiente para pôr tudo a perder...

-Louco é o segundo apelido de nós piratas, caro Will, e você devia saber disso! Ele está fazendo tudo de caso pensado. – intercalou Barbossa de braços cruzados, com a sua posse robusta.

-Seja como for, nós iremos atrás daquele canalha e o apanharemos, custe o que custar. – Seus olhos castanhos recaíram novamente sobre o mapa, e suspirou profundamente. – Ele não andará longe daqui. O mais certo é abordar o Adriatic Sea amanhã.

-E que tipo de abordagem pensa fazer-lhe? – Bill tomou uma expressão séria ao apreciar a nora.

-Bom. – Ela desempecilhou-se gentilmente dos dedos de Will e caminhou um pouco, pensando em algo. – Não podemos fazer uma abordagem bruta por causa da irmã de Perla, que se encontra num daqueles navios.

-E por que não soltá-la já? – sugeriu Will vendo os outros dois homens concordarem com a ideia.

-Seria demasiado arriscado! De certo colocaríamos a vida da pobre moça em risco. E eu não quero correr riscos desnecessários, entenderam? – Elizabeth fitou Barbossa bruscamente, que fez um acendo afirmativo. – Iremos agir como se não soubéssemos da presença de Estella naquele navio.

-Isso é ardiloso da sua parte, mas precisamos saber o principal: como iremos abordar, sem ataque? – insistiu Barbossa, impaciente.

Elizabeth olhou-os atentamente em silêncio. Não ia ser fácil abordar sem atacar, mas tinha de haver um jeito. Ao aperceber-se do embaraço da esposa, Will pensou num jeito de resolver aquela questão.

-Teremos de improvisar isso na hora. – considerou Will fazendo um gesto brusco com as mãos. – O mais importante é alcançar o Adriatic Sea e recuperar as Cartas de Navegação.

-Eu irei arranjar uma maneira de entrar nos aposentos de Silver sem ele perceba, enquanto vocês o distraem. – informou Elizabeth pegando na bússola. – Ela me ajudará a encontrá-las facilmente. Depois me juntarei a vocês.

-Isso será arriscado para você! – contrapôs Bill, enquanto Will a fitava preocupado.

-Não se preocupe, será algo rápido e eficaz.

-Um plano com improvisos e assaltos forçados… Vocês sinceramente são loucos. – Barbossa deu duas passadas assentes sobre o chão de madeira, e finalizou: - Loucos como Jack, e isso me agrada.

-Então, estão comigo? – perguntou Elizabeth sorrindo.

-Aye, majestade. – Barbossa tirou o chapéu e fez uma breve reverência, dando meia volta e saindo pela porta.

-Pode contar comigo, Elizabeth.

-Obrigada, Sr. Turner. – Bill sorriu, saindo também para deixar o jovem casal sozinho.

-Eu acho isso muito arriscado para você…

-Todos nós correremos perigo Will, mas eu já estou consciente que estes riscos são inevitáveis. – Ela aproximou-se do marido, e prendeu o rosto dele com as mãos. – Temos de correr esse risco pelo nosso filho.

Will suspirou e colocou as suas mãos sobre a da esposa.

-Eu sei meu amor, mas tenho receio que algo corra mal e eu te perca…

-Nada acontecerá, eu te garanto. – Elizabeth enlaçou o pescoço de Will, enquanto ele agarrava a cintura dela e ambos se beijaram apaixonadamente.

**XxxXxxX**

Estella acordou a meio da noite, reparando que o dia começava a clarear lentamente. Rodou a cabeça para o seu lado esquerdo e viu Silver dormindo tranquilamente, com uma expressão de pura satisfação no rosto. Ao passo que ela olhava para o tecto, colocava sua mão sobre a testa e pensava no que tinha feito á bem pouco tempo. Havia se entregado a um homem incerto como o mar, com uma natureza incontrolável, e isso, além de a envergonhar, a assustava. Estella expirou todo o ar que repreendia em sua boca e sentiu um peso na consciência ao voltar a acreditar em Silver, embora seu coração dissesse-lhe que deveria apostar naquele sentimento, pois tudo o que Silver falava era verdadeiro.

Tudo estava errado, não conseguia evitar a forte atracção pelo capitão, e isso fazia Estella sentir-se manipulada. Ela abanou a cabeça para esquecer aquilo e logo se recordou dos ares amenos de Siracusa e das saudades que tinha daquele tempo em que julgava Silver uma pessoa completamente diferente daquele homem cruel. O pior, é que ao entregar o seu coração aquele pirata, ela sentia que traia descaradamente Siracusa.

Com o olhar, Estella deu uma volta completa aqueles aposentos, observando cada objecto ali exposto. Ela levantou-se vagarosamente, para não chamar a atenção dele, e logo pegou no cobertor que os cobria, enrolando-o sobre seu corpo nu. Tratou de explorar cada coisa extraordinária, supostamente vinda de vários países, e sorriu ao ver um pequeno globo de ouro pousado na mesa. Ela pegou-o para analisar de perto, tinha sido seu pai que lhe tinha dado, e que pensou ter perdido na altura em que foi raptada. Apertando-a com força, Estella pousou-a novamente na mesa, mas a pequena esfera rodou até cair no chão, e correu para debaixo da mesa, que estava encostada á parede. Estella aninhou-se para a apanhar, até ver a esfera tocar numa arca.

Com medo de ter acordado Silver, ela olhou de relance para ele e viu-o apenas a acomodar-se na almofada devido ao barulho. Suspirando nervosamente, ela arrastou a arca para a frente e sem mais demora a abriu. Examinou seu conteúdo: um roupa velha, a qual atirou ao chão, á espera de achar algo entusiasmante. Ao ver que aquilo só continha roupa e nada mais, Estella resolveu guardar tudo. Ao bater com a mão no fundo da arca, que fez um barulho oco, Estella hesitou.

Curiosa, ela pegou na vela quase gasta e aproximou-a até ao fundo da arca de madeira envelhecida e chegou á conclusão que aquilo tinha um fundo falso. Novamente pousou a vela e tirou o retalho de madeira do fundo. Estella viu um pedaço velho de papel enrolado, o que a interessou. Ela pegou nele e ergueu-se, tirando o fio que o mantinha enrolado, estendendo-o sobre a mesa. Aquele mapa era grande e confuso, mas diferente dos outros que Estella tinha visto.

-Mas o que é isto? – murmurou baixinho, só para que ela ouvisse.

Nele encontrava assinalada a ilha da Florida e, no seu cimo, estava um grandioso cálice onde tinha a simples descrição "Aqua da Vida". Em cima, havia um esqueleto e um anjo sinistros que agarravam ambos uma ampulheta do tempo. Mais á frente um navio desenhado, onde em baixo lia-se a frase:

-Onde o diabo e ovelhas negras, realmente má rês.

Silver apalpou o outro lado da cama, e sentindo a ausência do corpo de Estella, abriu os olhos bruscamente, vendo-a debruçada sobre a mesa. Silenciosamente o capitão levantou-se e ao notar que ela tinha encontrado as Cartas de Navegação, ficou furioso.

-O que você está fazendo? – berrou ele fazendo-o ecoar pelas quatro paredes dos aposentos, o que atemorizou Estella.

-Eu estava apenas observando seus aposentos, quando encontrei aquela arca.

-Você não devia. – Ele a agarrou violentamente pelo braço, abanando-a. – Que seja a última vez que mexe nas minhas coisas sem permissão.

-Eu prometo, eu prometo. – gaguejou ela, assustada com o olhar diabólico dele. – Me desculpe, não volta a acontecer. – Ele a olhou mais calmo e respirou fundo.

-Está certo. - Silver a trouxe mais perto e beijou-a impetuosamente. – Vamos voltar para a cama, ainda é cedo.

**Oiii genteee!**

**Cá está mais um capítulo, como já estou sem teste, resolvi postar logo. O capítulo está um pouco paradito, mas foi o que esta cabeça sem imaginação conseguiu…prometo tentar colocar um pouco mais d "acção" no próximo.**

**Bom quanto às musicas…a que Estella e Perla cantão é a musica do ****Within Temptation - Never-ending Story ****( já traduzida) e a outra que envolve o ambiente entre Estella e Silver é dos Siouxie and the Banshees – face to face.**

**Quero agradecer a todos os que me mandaram uma review fofa: Rô, Ieda, Jessica, Likha, Bruno, Jane, Fini Felton, Dorinha…adoro cada review que recebo vossa. Um monte de beijokas para vocês.**

**Próximo capitulo vou ver se posto o quanto antes, e tem como titulo "Intercepção inesperada."**

**Bjokas grande e Fiquem bem**

**Taty Black**


	19. Intercepção inesperada

**Capitulo 18 – Intercepção inesperada. **

Estella acordou estremunhada, reparando que o sol já estava alto. Ela notou que Silver já não se encontrava nos aposentos, mas o lado de sua cama ainda estava morno. Rapidamente, ela pegou seu vestido, que estava caído no chão e o vestiu sem mais demora, reparando, que aquele mapa estranho, ainda estava estendido sobre a mesa. Novamente teve curiosidade de se aproximar dele, entretanto, receou que Silver voltasse a lhe repreender por isso. Mesmo assim, Estella foi-se aproximando lentamente da mesa, sempre com especial atenção á porta, mas logo deu dois passos para trás ao ver a maçaneta rodar e a porta abrir-se.

Silver apareceu com o lanche na mão, estranhando ela estar com um ar preocupado. Com a sobrancelha arqueada, posou a bandeja sobre a mesa, e pegou no mapa olhando-a de esguelha.

-Não estava pensando roubá-lo, pois não?

-Por quem me toma? – advertiu ela séria, ao tempo que sua respiração ficava folgada.

-Seus olhos de cobiça a traem majestade. – ironizou Silver enrolando o mapa na mão. – E, honestamente,

espero que afaste essa ideia inútil da cabeça.

-Eu tenho princípios, pelos quais zelo. Não sou como você. – Estella olhou-o irritada. – E se quer saber, eu só estava curiosa por nunca ter postos os olhos num mapa igual a esse...

-E vai continuar curiosa… - interveio ele, guardando o mapa de volta na arca, empurrando-a com o pé para o fundo da mesa.

Irritada com aquela situação, Estella bufou para se conter. Em passos firmes, ela aproximou-se de Silver ficando cara a cara com ele, o que o fez olhar para todos os lados, estranhando tal atitude.

-Como posso ser tão ingénua de acreditar que você quer compartilhar uma vida comigo se, a toda a hora, me esconde segredos?

-Eu não sou um idiota ao ponto de te contar todos os meus segredos para depois você fugir e contar a quem quiser ouvir. – Silver encarou seus doces olhos cor de mel – Se quer compartilhar uma vida comigo, tem de ser sobre esta forma.

-Você me conhece tão mal Silver. - aprovou Estella num desabafo. – Pensei que, pelo menos, aqueles tempos, lá no palácio, tivessem servido para alguma coisa, mas vejo que foi uma pura perda de tempo.

Ela colocou uma mão na cintura, passando a outra pela testa, expressando um rosto cansado. No entanto, logo sentiu a mão forte dele posar perto da sua, puxando-a pela cintura contra si.

-Quer saber um dos meus inúmeros segredos? – murmurou ele, acariciando os cabelos ondulados dela. – Você é uma das minhas fraquezas. Acalma o meu temperamento ruim, fazendo eu mesmo desconhecer o homem que sou. Você me torna melhor... – ela o fitou admirada.

-Mas seu plano era receber a Mão de Midas e casar com minha irmã…

-Só iria casar com sua irmã por causa do reino, mas a Mão de Midas me dará o sucesso merecido.

-Você confessa isso descaradamente e eu ainda consigo cair na sua lábia, como consegue? – Ele sorriu desdenhoso, adoptando um ar maroto.

-Isso é mais um dos meus segredos, meu bem… - Silver beijou-a de surpresa, cortando a respiração á garota, que lhe correspondeu sem demora.

**XxxXxxX**

No Pérola Negra, bem pela manhã, a tripulação encontrava-se descontraída pelo convés. Onde uns dormiam, outros jogavam cartas, e por fim, num canto, havia um grupo que falava sobre os mais variados assuntos. Nesse grupo estavam presentes: Mullroy, Murtogg, Pintel, Marty e Ragetti, que cochichavam animadamente.

-Vocês já notaram que, sempre que este navio tem uma presença feminina, o capitão nunca ataca? – perguntou Ragetti descontraidamente, vendo as quatro cabeças virarem em sua direcção.

-O que você quer dizer propriamente com isso? – Murtogg coçava sua cara gorda.

-Ora vocês sabem, aquele tipo de necessidades carnais de homem …

-Como sabe se o capitão "_atacou_" ou não a princesa? – interpelou Pintel, sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Acho que se tivesse "_atacado_" a princesa, o comodoro já saberia, e aí, não haveria navio para contar história.

-E desde quando o capitão se importa com esse tipo de coisas? – corrigiu Marty sorrindo sorrateiramente. – Ele nunca deixou escapar um bom rabo de saias.

-De facto deve haver uma boa razão…

-Sim, porque Perla não é nada de se deitar fora.

Gibbs que se encontrava ali perto, ficou irritado com o tema daquela despropositada conversa, e com passadas pesadas, aproximou-se daquele bando de homens.

-A princesa Perla, – acentuou num tom ríspido. - da qual vocês estão falando, é uma mulher de princípios. Não cai no conto de qualquer pirata, para não falar que ela respeita os sentimentos do comodoro. Jack sabe que ela terá de voltar para o seu reino assim que esta aventura acabe. Como ele não quer saborear a fúria de um rei contrariado, nem da guarda marinha de Siracusa, Jack prefere deixar as coisas como estão. – Ele respirou fundo, encarando aqueles cinco mandriões. – Agora ao serviço. – rosnou ele, afastando-se.

-Eu disse que havia uma boa razão. – rebateu Mullroy dando de ombros.

Gibbs aproximou-se de Alessandro, que mantinha-se perto da proa com um olhar sereno, e observava a tranquila manhã que estava envolvida num nevoeiro frio fora do normal. Ele mantinha seu olhar cabisbaixo ao tempo que Gibbs se colocava ao seu lado.

-Você está bem garoto? – perguntou Gibbs mostrando sua preocupação.

-Sim, na medida do possível…

-Eu sinto muito por tudo o que se está passando entre você e Perla. – Alessandro o encarou duvidoso. – Você é um bom garoto, de certo, quando esta viagem acabar, ela verá que fez a escolha errada.

-Ela está iludida, Sr. Gibbs. – proferiu Alex suspirando pausadamente. – Esta sempre foi a vida que Perla pediu a Deus, e está entusiasmada pelas descobertas que tem feito, esquecendo um pouco o reino que a espera…

-Deixe-a desfrutar essas pequenas coisas, e aproveite também. De certo nunca viajou além de Siracusa, muito menos na companhia de piratas. – Gibbs soltou um sorriso agradável, que foi retribuído pelo comodoro.

-Posso dizer que esta viagem ficará marcada para o resto das nossas vidas. – Ele fitou a escotilha ao perceber a presença feminina saia por ela, com o seu habitual sorriso.

-Bom dia. – saudou ela, ao ver Alessandro e Gibbs ali perto.

-Bom dia princesa, dormiu bem? – Ela apenas assentiu suavemente com a cabeça.

-E Jack?

-Quando saí dos aposentos, ele ainda ressonava na rede. Também para o que ele bebeu ontem, o certo é dormir durante uma semana inteira. – Gibbs fez uma pequena reverência e se retirou, deixando-os sozinhos. – Alessandro, me desculpe não lhe ter dado atenção suficiente durante esta viagem. – Perla baixou a cabeça. – Apesar de tudo, nós continuamos sendo os melhores amigos.

-Já que não lhe posso considerar mais do que isso sim, ainda continuamos sendo os melhores amigos. – retrucou Alessandro continuando com aquele ar calmo o que fez ela sentir-se mal com aquelas palavras.

-Eu lamento todo este tormento Alex, como eu gostava que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes. – Com um gesto rápido, ela ergueu a cabeça não tendo coragem de o encarar.

-Não há que lamentar o que não se pode ser evitado. – Ele a fitou finalmente, vendo-a olhando o mar. - Apesar de te amar, eu suportarei estar a seu lado sem te tocar, com a única condição de ser apenas seu amigo e ouvinte. – Ela virou-se para ele na intenção de retrucar, mas Alex colocou a mão sobre sua boca, impedindo-a. – Eu daria um ano de minha vida só para continuar vendo esse lindo sorriso exposto no seu rosto por muito tempo. Desde que você seja feliz, para mim nada tem mais importância. Nunca se esqueça disso.

-Alex, eu te adoro tanto. – Ela abraçou-o comovida, deixando escapar uma lágrima. – Mas por amor da virgem de Guadalupe, não fale assim, me assusta. Parece que está se despedindo de mim.

-Nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã, minha princesa.

Ele a apertou com força ao acentuar a última frase, como se tivesse certeza que aquele seria o último abraço que lhe dava. Como se nunca mais fosse sentir o corpo dela contra o seu, e inalar aquele suave perfume que o fazia perder toda a sua sanidade. Naquele momento, Perla teve a certeza que ninguém a iria amar como Alessandro, e isso magoava-a profundamente, pelo simples facto de não lhe poder corresponder.

Jack, ainda meio ensonado e com o efeito do álcool sobre suas pernas, saiu da escotilha com os olhos semicerrados. Ao chegar ao convés superior, ele parou ao presenciar novamente aquela cena do abraço, arregalando os olhos e inclinando um pouco a cabeça para a frente para observar melhor, e achando tudo meio desfocado, acabou por esfregar os olhos. Vendo que aquilo não era fruto da sua ilusão, muito menos os efeitos secundários do álcool, Jack ergueu as mãos e rodopiou-as no ar.

-Ora há algum motivo para _grandes_ comemorações e, como sempre, ninguém me avisou? – Alessandro e Perla se descolaram repentinamente, vendo o capitão parado diante deles com um sorriso mordaz.

-Absolutamente nenhum, Sr. Sparrow. – rebateu Alessandro num tom firme.

-Logo vi. – murmurou desconfiado, vendo Perla olhar o chão com uma expressão embaraçada. – Sr. Gibbs…

-Não me vai mandar prender outra vez, pois não? – indagou Alessandro, fazendo um rosto espavorido.

-Deixe de se dar tanta importância Comodoro, há coisas mais urgentes para se tratar. – Gibbs chegou por fim, analisando a expressão de cada rosto, até Jack lhe falar: – As velas deviam estar postas para sotavento, assim como todos estes mandriões deviam estar se mexendo. Este navio não está dando seus limites, Sr. Gibbs, e eu desejava chegar a essa ilha o mais depressa possível, savvy?

-Certo capitão, é para já. – Gibbs rodou seu corpo para a direcção da tripulação, rosnando: – Ouviram bem seus cães sarnentos, mudem as velas de direcção. – Houve um tumulto de gente se movimentando de um lado para o outro, no qual se incluía Alessandro, em busca das cordas para manearem as velas.

-Será que falta muito para chegarmos? – questionou Perla, olhando para o horizonte.

-Como diz o capitão Barbossa, temos de estar perdidos para achar o que queremos. – disse Gibbs vendo Perla tirar de seu cinturão a bússola, abrindo-a.

-Estamos na direcção certa, a seta ainda continua apontando para sudoeste. – Perla voltou a guardar a bússola com medo que ela voltasse a apontar para um certo capitão.

-Em breve iremos conhecer alguém que nos aguarda uma agradável recepção. – O olhar de Jack recaiu sobre a distraída Perla, que percebeu a quem ele estava se referindo. – Não é darling?

-Nós saberemos tratar dessa recepção, eu tenho certeza. Além do mais, você é o capitão Jack Sparrow, de certo nem uma Deusa lhe resistirá. – Jack rodopiou a ponta de seu bigode para cima, expondo seu sorriso convencido.

-Não duvide disso, feiticeira. – Num tom de provocação, Jack a fitou com escárnio.

-Eu lhe mostro a feiticeira, Sr. Sparrow. – Ela sorriu marotamente, aproximou-se dele mordendo o lábio inferior ao observar os dele. – Mas agora não, temos um curso para percorrer, se queremos chegar ao nosso destino.

-Ohh Bugger. – praguejou ele apertando as mãos, rodando os calcanhares para ir até ao leme.

**XxxXxxX**

Já no navio Adriatic Sea, enquanto Estella apanhava um pouco de ar no alvoraçado convés, Silver maneava o leme descontraidamente, observando de vez a vez a garota, que se encontrava encostada a um canhão, enrolada num de seus casacos, olhando para o infinito. Ele soltou um discreto sorriso, voltando a olhar para o horizonte, mas sua atenção foi cortada quando do cesto da gávea alguém berrou para chamar sua atenção.

-Capitão! Aproximam-se vários navios vindos da retaguarda. – Pewal pegou numa corda e desceu até ao chão, correndo em direcção ao castelo de popa. – E quem vem a comandar a frota é o Holandês Voador.

-Ora. ora, com que então decidiram me fazer uma visitinha de última hora? – ironizou ele, passando sua mão lentamente pelos seus cabelos e olhando para Estella que estava de alerta.

-Preparamos para atacar, capitão? – inquiriu Pewal atrapalhado.

-Claro que não, seu inútil! – Silver deu duas passadas para a frente observando as várias manchas aparecerem no meio do nevoeiro. – Esperaremos para ver a que devo tamanho prazer. Além disso, eles podem trazer-me alguma novidade sobre a Mão de Midas.

-Mas meu capitão, e se eles não vierem com esse propósito? – averiguou Sr. Jochem boquiaberto com a tranquilidade que Silver transmitia.

-Caso isso aconteça, teremos de tratar as coisas do modo tradicional. – Ele passou a mão pelo cabo da espada, fazendo Pewal e Sr. Jochem perceberem.

-Algum problema? – Estella aproximou-se finalmente dos três homens, vendo a inquietação dos dois marujos.

-Nenhum! Estava esclarecendo alguns pontos aqui aos meus marujos. – Ele colocou o braço sobre os ombros de Estella e tentou afastá-la dali.

-Você está tranquilo porque tem a vida eterna, mas se algo correr mal, somos nós que pagamos com nossas vidas. – provocou Pewal indo atrás do capitão.

-E se você quiser viver durante mais algumas horas… – Silver desembainhou a espada e apontou-a para a garganta de Pewal – É melhor se calar e se manter no seu lugar, seu verme imundo.

-Silver, não... – intercedeu Estella, colocando sua mão sobre o braço dele. – Por favor – Silver olhou de Estella para o jovem marujo, que engolia em seco ao sentir a espada afiada na sua garganta, mas logo suspirou ao ver Silver guardar a espada.

-Abrandem a velocidade e tratem de avisar os outros navios para não atacar. – ordenou Silver num tom ríspido, voltando-se para Estella. – E quanto a você, nunca mais me desconsidere em frente á minha tripulação. – Estella permaneceu em silêncio indignada. – Vá para a sua cela. Lá será um local seguro caso aconteça alguma coisa, e não sai de lá até eu mandar, entendeu? – Estella abanou afirmativamente com a cabeça, preocupada com o que poderia acontecer. – Agora vá.

Ela fitou preocupadamente Silver, que fez um gesto rápido com a mão para a tranquilizar. Por uma última vez, Estella olhou o convés e ganhando coragem para mover suas pernas, ela correu para a sua cela, onde sentou-se num canto. Encolhendo suas pernas, juntou seu queixo aos joelhos, e abraçou-os desajeitadamente, abanando seu corpo ao tempo que tentava se distrair daquele medo, com a velha canção:

-_Nós somos parte de uma história / Parte de um conto / Às vezes bonito e às vezes insano / Ninguém se lembra como começou..._

Nunca tinha passado por uma situação daquelas, por isso sentia-se aterrorizada pelo facto de não saber o que ia acontecer caso fossem atacados. A tranquilidade de Silver preocupava Estella, que o via tão confiante, o pior era se as coisas não corressem como esperado. Ela suspirou tremulamente. Infelizmente teria de se habituar aquela vida de pirata caso quisesse compartilhar sua vida com Silver, e a vida dele era feita disso: pilhagens, ataques, matança, adrenalina. Coisas que ela não sabia se estava disposta a passar.

-Minha virgem de Guadalupe, me ajude neste sufoco. Faça com que eu tome o rumo certo, e que minha consciência fique tranquila com tal… – rezava ela baixinho, enquanto seu estômago volteava sem fim.

Com o passar do tempo, a distância entre o Holandês e o Adriatic Sea ia se encurtando, ao passo que Silver permanecia firmemente no castelo de popa, avaliando a proximidade do navio adversário, enquanto Will se mantinha no castelo de proa, observando cada movimento que pudesse prever um ataque vindo de qualquer navio de Silver.

-Está tudo muito sossegado. – concluiu Elizabeth olhando á sua frente, vendo que ninguém reagia com a proximidade.

-Sossegado demais para meu gosto. – Barbossa levou novamente a luneta ao seu olho, vendo Silver no tombadilho do castelo de popa, de braços cruzados. – Aposto que se uma mosca lhe passasse na frente e lhe pousasse no nariz, ele nem pestanejava.

-Logo veremos o motivo de tanta tranquilidade…

-Entretanto, eu vou me preparar para entrar no navio sem ser vista. – Preocupado, Will meneou rapidamente a cabeça para Elizabeth, que aparava seus cabelos da frente dos olhos. – Só preciso que o distraiam por alguns minutos e logo terei as Cartas na minha mão.

-Você me assusta, sabia…

-Vá se acostumando, não se esqueça que casou com uma pirata. – disse num tom debochado, dando um beijo em Will, que foi apanhado de surpresa. – Não se preocupe, eu logo terei as Cartas.

-E como pensa entrar sem ser vista, Capitã Turner? – Barbossa chegou perto dos dois jovens, num passo robusto.

-Entrarei pelas janelas dos canhões! Peço que desçam um bote até ao nível da janela do canhão deste navio, assim a travessia será fácil. – Ela viu Barbossa sorrir desdenhosamente, percebendo o plano dela. – Agora, vou até lá em baixo preparar minha entrada, e tentem empatá-lo o mais tempo possível, quando eu tiver pronta irei ter com vocês no convés do navio de Silver. – Elizabeth virou-se para ir até à porta do porão, mas sentiu uma mão agarrá-la

-Boa sorte, Sra. Turner. – Will olhou-a com carinho, e logo a beijou apaixonadamente, ao tempo que ela retribuía e Barbossa revirava os olhos.

-O amor, coisa mais patética. – Ele deu duas passadas para a frente e olhou para o macaco que tinha como expressão um focinho duvidoso. – O que é? É verdade… – Ele olhou sorrateiramente para o casal. – Até que não deve ser mau ter uma companheira. – O macaco deu um pulo, como quem tenta afirmar aquilo, que foi acompanhado pelo olhar confuso do velho. – Chego á conclusão que você consegue ser pior que Jack Sparrow! – dito aquilo, caminhou novamente para fora dali, ordenando para os marujos: – Baixem um bote até ao nível da janela dos canhões, seus cães sarnentos!

Finalmente, quando os navios ficaram paralelos um ao outro, Silver sorriu dissimuladamente. Do Holandês Voador foi lançada uma tábua, que permitisse a passagem dos marujos para o Adriatic Sea. Silver desceu do Castelo de popa em passadas lentas até ao convés, para poder esperar os seus inesperados visitantes, que batiam agora com as suas solas das botas no chão daquela madeira acinzentada. Will, Barbossa e Bill foram os únicos a passar, enquanto, do outro navio a tripulação permanecia junto á amurada, atentos aos movimentos dos marujos de Silver. Will e ele se observaram atentamente, com os lábios fechados numa linha, cada um com a mão no cabo da espada.

-Estou abismado! Não é todos os dias que temos a visita do capitão do Holandês Voador. – Silver soltou um falso sorriso. – Como conseguiu voltar ao mundo _dos vivos? _Pensei que tivesse encaminhando as almas dos que morrem no mar para o outro lado, o que me lembra, que contribuí muito para que tivesse sempre trabalho... Pode considerar um presente meu. – Will permaneceu calado ás provocações de Silver, que olhou para os navios dos Lords. – Suponho que foram eles que apelaram por sua ajuda. – Ele riu cínico. – Isso só me faz crer que continuam uma cambada de incompetentes.

-Viemos fazer uma pequena barganha com você, Silver. – Silver lançou um olhar de interesse para Will, que permanecia firmemente. – E confesso que nenhum dos dois ficará a perder.

-Mal posso esperar para ouvir…

**XxxXxxX**

Elizabeth, que ainda permanecia no convés inferior do Holandês Voador, arrastava o canhão para o lado, de forma a lhe dar passagem pela minúscula janela, mas em antes, concentrou a distância entre os dois navios para ver se aquela ideia do bote iria resultar. Confiante que tudo iria correr bem, Elizabeth passou por fim pela janelinha e saltou para cima do bote. Ao sentir o pequeno barco a remos balançar um pouco, ela olhou ao seu redor querendo ter a certeza que não tinha chamado a atenção de ninguém. Notando que estava tudo calmo, ela começou por balançar o bote contra o costado do navio adversário, até poder agarrar na janelinha do Adriatic. Após várias tentativas, Elizabeth conseguiu se agarrar ao peitoril do navio, empurrou um pouco o canhão para o lado e passou.

O convés inferior do Adriatic estava vazio, supostamente por estarem todos lá em cima, recebendo as imprevisíveis "visitas", o que de certa forma, fez Elizabeth suspirar aliviada. Ela agarrou a coronha da pistola, prevenindo-se de qualquer improviso que surgisse à sua frente e caminhou cautelosamente. Reparando que o caminho estava livre, Elizabeth tirou a bússola e abriu-a sem hesitar, vendo-a a apontar para o sul, onde estava localizado os aposentos de Silver. Silenciosamente, ela apressou-se até aos aposentos de Black Dog, que estava todo bagunçado por sinal, o que levou Elizabeth a pensar que ia ser difícil achar alguma coisa lá.

Lá dentro, a bússola tomou uma nova orientação, apontando para a mesa ali presente. Elizabeth sorriu gloriosa, correndo até ela, mas seu sorriso desapareceu por breves instantes ao ver o monte de papelada em cima da mesa. Não desanimando, ela procurou as Cartas por entre aquele amontoamento de papéis desusados, mas nada achou. Desesperada por ver que a bússola continuava apontando para a mesa, ela suspirou, passando a mão pelo rosto. Apalpou então por debaixo do tampo da mesa, vendo se havia algo fora do normal, só que não achou nada. Por momentos, concentrou sua atenção na bússola, julgando estar errada.

-Mas que raio! Já procurei em cima e em baixo da mesa e não encontro nada. – ela sentou-se na cama para analisar de longe a mesa, até se aperceber que, debaixo dela, havia uma velha arca de madeira. – Só se…

Da cama, ela deslizou até ao chão, onde se aninhou para arrastar a arca para a sua frente. Abrindo novamente um grandioso sorriso, Elizabeth abriu a arca cheia de expectativa. Lá, em cima de um monte de farrapos e roupas envelhecidas pelo tempo, estava finalmente aquilo que Elizabeth tanto tinha procurado. Contente, ela pegou as Cartas e desatou o fio, desenrolando-as lentamente para verificar se realmente as verdadeiras. Ao confirmar sua suposição, ela voltou a enrolá-las e apertou-as com força sobre suas mãos.

-As Cartas de Navegação. - Sem conseguir pensar em mais nada, ela ergueu-se e guardou-as na sua larga bota, para que ninguém a visse. – Muito bem, agora é só despachar o Black Dog e partir novamente. – Ela fechou a arca, voltou a pô-la no sítio e saiu apressadamente.

**XxxXxxX**

-Nós queremos as cartas de navegação. – informou Barbossa, que permanecia de braços cruzados.

-As cartas de navegação? – Silver colocou a mão no queixo, como quem pensa um assunto sério. – E o que eu ganho em troca? Espero que seja algo equiparado ao valor delas, suponho... – Will e Barbossa entreolhando-se, procurando uma resposta plausível, para que Silver não suspeitasse de nada.

-A Corte lhe oferecerá o perdão pelas várias regras do Código Pirata quebradas. Poderá andar livremente pelos sete mares, sem ter a preocupação de alguém te querer capturar. – contrapôs Bill Turner, vendo as duas cabeças perplexas de Will e Barbossa se direccionarem para ele.– O que me diz, mate?

-Posso até considerar uma barganha interessante, isto se eu tivesse de acordo, claro… – Will lançou um olhar cerrado a Silver, que apenas soltou um ligeiro sorriso pelo canto da boca.

-E porque não aceita? Todos sairiam a ganhar, como disse o Will. – Barbossa já se mostrava impaciente, apertando o seu punho disfarçadamente.

-Sinceramente, eu só vejo desvantagens para mim, meu caro. Sabe porquê? Porque vocês querem me trapacear, ou acham que eu sou burro? – Ele soltou uma gargalhada. – Sei muito bem que querem as Cartas de Navegação de Sao Feng para procurarem algo que me derrube. Entretanto, me acenam com a possibilidade de andar por aí, pensando estar livre, até vocês me bombardearem outra vez, com o firme propósito de me matarem. Quanta simpatia vossa, se me permitem dizê-lo. - Will, Bill e Barbossa trocaram olhares irrequietos.

-De facto, você não deixa de me surpreender a cada instante, Silver. Realmente, sua minúscula cabeça não serve apenas para usar uma ridícula bandana. – A voz feminina ressoou da escotilha á medida que ia subindo.

-Mas o que você faz aí? – Ele olhou para os seus marujos com ar selvagem, por estes não estarem vigiando o navio por completo.

-Pensei que fosse um pouco mais esperto, Black Dog. – Ela fez uma expressão de falsa desilusão. - Fui procurar algo que pertence á Corte da Irmandade, mas como não achei, desisti de fazê-lo – Elizabeth deu ombros descontraidamente, ficando cara a cara com Silver. - Parabéns, você escondeu muito bem as Cartas de Navegação. O que de todo modo, é deveras aborrecido. – Os membros do Holandês não estavam entendendo nada.

-Eu recebo-os de braços abertos e vocês abusam da minha hospitalidade? – Furiosa com aquele fundamento, ela colocou o dedo indicador quase colado no rosto dele, deixando trespassar sua raiva.

-Foi você que abusou da hospitalidade da Corte_, Lord Silver_, ou se esqueceu, canalha? Depois que seu pai morrer, tornou-se um jovem pirata rebelde, quebrando o código por várias vezes. Nos ameaçando de morte, e ainda conseguiu fugir porque aquele bando de traidores o ajudaram. – Ela apontou para um bando de piratas que rosnava para ela. – E depois, somos nós que abusamos da sua hospitalidade?

-Não me arrependo de nada do que fiz, e se quer saber, faria tudo de novo…- retrucou com o ar mais dissimulado possível, o que irritou ainda mais Elizabeth.

-Pois eu faria tudo de novo também, mas mais cedo meu caro. – Ela o fuzilou com o olhar, mas Silver permaneceu indiferente. – Teria procurado as cartas mais cedo só para ter o gosto de te matar.

-Agora é você que está se esquecendo de um pormenor importante. Você está no meu navio, e por sinal na mísera condição de mortal, por isso, quem te vai matar sou seu, e pode contar que não será a única a morrer…

Ao ver Silver tirar sua espada da bainha, Will antecipou-se e desembainhou a sua num movimento rápido, colocando-se a frente de Elizabeth para aparar o golpe certeiro da espada inimiga. Todos permaneceram imóveis ao vê-las sustentadas no ar, sem movimento prévio para que lugar ia tombar. A tensão do momento era seguida, enquanto os capitães mediam forças com suas espadas, fuzilando-se apenas com olhares. Bill afastou Elizabeth daquela briga, fazendo um movimento lento para a tripulação do Adriatic Sea que estava pronta a atacar.

-Vamos a eles, Sr. Turner.

-Aye, Capitã. – Concordou com um sorriso cedente.

-Pensa que me vai vencer, William Turner? – provocou Silver, rindo que nem louco.

-Estamos em pé de igualdade, caro Vallenueva. Caso tenha reparado, eu não tenho coração por conseguinte não posso ser morto tão facilmente. – retrucou Will triunfante, dando um encontrão a Silver, que o olhou enraivecido em troca.

Ao ganhar novamente equilíbrio, Silver atacou ferozmente Will, que se defendeu do golpe esquerdino dele. Agora aço batia contra aço sem a menor brandura, o que levava aos dois a exibirem um perfeito jogo de passos, que foi acompanhado pelo som dos rugidos ferozes dos tripulantes.

Aquele arrufo entre os dois capitães foi o rastilho de pólvora para que toda a tripulação do Holandês Voador atacasse a do Adriatic Sea, saltando para o navio, começando uma pequena batalha. Elizabeth defendia-se de um dos marujos, que pertencia ao bando de traidores que tinha ajudado Silver a fugir. Ela usava golpes de direita para esquerda, e o marujo, que tão bem maneava a espada, acabou por a deixar voar, o que fez Elizabeth trespassar a espada pela barriga do adversário. Já Barbossa, com um sorriso soberbo, combatia com dois marujos, simultaneamente.

-Venham seus cães sarnentos, hoje é um bom dia para se morrer. – dito aquilo, riu-se animadamente, dando um golpe certeiro num de seus adversários, e fitou alegremente o outro. – Como dizia um velho amigo meu, você teme a morte? – O marujo saiu daquele sitio correndo, berrando com todo o som que suas goelas permitiam.

-Capitão, estamos lutando com uma tripulação amaldiçoada, estes imundos não morrem. – berrou Sr. Jochem, que tinha acabado de dar um golpe eficaz no coração de Bill, que retirara a lâmina de si como se nada o tivesse ferido.

-Depois de me tentar matar, o que planeava fazer? – Bill cravou a espada no estômago do velho homem, que desabou de olhos bem abertos no chão

-Continuem lutando, meus imbecis. – incentivou Silver baixando-se para se desviar da espada de Will.

Elizabeth observou que os outros navios de Silver tinham atacado os navios dos Lords piratas, onde se ouvia tiros de canhões soarem por todas as partes. Apercebendo-se da desnecessidade do sucessivo, ela tentou sorrateiramente chegar perto de Will, tentando chamar sua atenção sem Silver se aperceber

-Will, vamos nos retirar, já temos o que precisamos. – murmurou ela, conseguindo alcançar por breves instantes o ouvido do seu marido, que anuiu, retrucando um golpe furtivo de Silver.

-Bater retirada! – berrou Will dando por fim um pontapé a Silver que caiu redondo no chão, tendo assim tempo para escapar.

Embora ainda o convés do Adriatic Sea continuasse num tumulto, os marujos do Holandês Voador corriam para as cordas de abordagem, ao tempo que outros atravessavam a tábua que dava para o seu navio. Elizabeth e Barbossa foram um dos únicos que ficaram para tentar dar tempo para que a tripulação evacuasse toda, defrontando alguns marujos.

-Elizabeth…- Berrou Silver que ainda permanecia no chão, entoando no navio inteiro.

Ao tempo que derrotava mais um marujo, Elizabeth olhou vagarosamente para Silver, que estava de pistola em punho apontando para ela. Barbossa, que se encontrava a uma boa distância dela, desviou sua atenção para o que estava acontecendo quando reparou na situação. Com uma expressão surpresa, Elizabeth deu duas passadas para trás a modos de tentar se desviar da mira da pistola, mas Silver carregou no gatilho, acertando em cheio na parte direita do abdómen da garota.

Barbossa apreciou a cena sobressaltado, expressando um rosto céptico, parecendo mesmo que tinha sido ele a receber aquele tiro certeiro. Elizabeth tombava lentamente o joelho esquerdo no chão, não desmoronando por completo. Mantinha a mão no sítio baleado, enquanto sua respiração ficava ligeiramente descompassada.

-Este foi só um pequeno aviso! Para a próxima, acerto-a para valer, _minha rainha_. – ironizou ele sorrindo desdenhosamente.

-Você me paga, canalha. – rosnou ela com um rosto lívido.

Barbossa chegou até ela, e a agarrou, ajudando-a a correr para o cabo de abordagem. Os dois saltaram na mesma corda, caindo finalmente no convés do Holandês Voador. A tripulação do Adriatic Sea, preparava apressadamente os canhões para atacar o seu adversário, mas Silver fez um gesto com a mão.

-Deixem esses cães sarnentos partirem. Iremos precisar deles vivos. – ordenou Silver levantando-se no chão. – O que eles queriam, não acharam.

-Virem o navio para Estibordo, temos de partir o mais depressa possível antes que Black Dog descubra que temos as Cartas. - mandou Will, berrando bem alto já no Holandês Voador. – A todo o pano marujos. – Ele abrandou a voz, e murmurou: - Que comece uma nova jornada á caça do que possa derrotar essa canalha.

**Oiiiiii genteee **

**Aqui está mais um capítulo prontinho para vocês. Só o consegui postar hoje porque tenho estado fora, mas ele está um pouco grandinho para me redimir de não ter postado mais cedo. Espero que tenham gostado. Embora tenha este pequeno "arrufo" entre a tripulação do Holandês Voador e a do Adriatic Sea, finalmente eles conseguiram as cartas de navegação para uma nova aventura.**

**O próximo capitulo que terá como titulo "As areias do tempo", será postado, se tudo correr bem, para a semana que vem**

**Agora quero agradecer a todos as reviews que têm mandado, principalmente a: Rô, Fini Felton, Dorinha, Ieda, Bruno, Likha, Jessica, Tuany (se você ainda tiver lendo esta fic, eu queria dizer que o link da sua comunidade não apareceu na review) e Jane. Obrigada mesmo pelo vosso apoio e por ainda estarem acompanhando esta fic até aqui. **

**Bjokas grandes e Fikem bem**

**Taty Black**


	20. As Areias do tempo!

**Capitulo 19 – As areias do tempo.**

No Holandês Voador, depois da pequena batalha, todos voltaram aos seus postos, aproveitando para descansar um pouco daquele tumulto todo. Bill, embora de uma maneira breve, tentava dar indicações aos Lordes, avisando-os que eles já poderiam partir novamente para a enseada, já que a tripulação do Holandês estava de posse das Cartas de Navegação. Todos os navios mudaram a direcção das velas, tomando o rumo á enseada.

Elizabeth, suando pela testa, observava cada movimento de cada navio, controlando sua respiração para passar despercebida perto de Will. Ao se aperceber de seu comportamento dela, apressou-se até ela, que tentou com a mão, tapar a rasura da sua jaqueta.

-Você está bem? – perguntou ele num tom preocupado, que a fez soltar um falso sorriso em troca. – Parece cansada.

-Óbvio! Depois daquela pequena batalha eu me sinto fatigada. – Ela respirou pausadamente, não encarando Will. – Tudo o que eu preciso é de molhar meu corpo com água, tirar este suor e pôr uma roupa limpa. Logo em seguida, trago as cartas de navegação para gente achar a nossa rota. - Elizabeth e Will trocaram um beijo rápido. – Bom, então eu vou até aos seus aposentos. – Ele assentiu desconfiado, acompanhando-a com o olhar.

Barbossa olhou-a intrigado, vendo-a passar apressadamente por si. Questionava a si mesmo do porquê dela não ter contado sobre suas condições a Will, Barbossa passou a mão demoradamente pelo queixo, tentando achar uma resposta lógica. Ele desviou sua atenção para Will, que estava junto de seu pai, observando o minúsculo furo exposto no peito de Bill, o qual tinha sido provocada pela espada de Sr. Jochem.

-Muito estranho, Elizabeth. – murmurou ele, caminhando sorrateiramente até ao porão.

Já nos aposentos de Will, Elizabeth tirou a jaqueta castanha, onde reparou na cavidade causada pela bala em sua camisa. A brancura da sua camisa ia sendo consumida pelo vermelho vivo de seu sangue, que parecia não querer cessar de jeito algum. Sentindo-se tonta, ela encostou-se sofregamente contra a parede, elevando a sua perna esquerda para poder alcançar a bota e pegar as Cartas de Navegação. Esse pequeno esforço fez ela soltar um gemido de dor, atirando as Cartas para cima da mesa. Sua respiração estava mais pesada e seu ferimento ardia-lhe continuamente. Elizabeth dobrou um pouco a sua cabeça para baixo para analisar o profundo golpe.

A porta dos aposentos abriu-se de rompante, sem Elizabeth contar e, de lá, apareceu a figura altiva de Barbossa, que vinha acompanhado de uma garrafa de rum. Elizabeth suspirou de alívio ao ver de quem se tratava, e fechou os olhos ao sentir a ferida arder novamente.

-O que faz aqui? – indagou ela desencostando-se da parede e fazendo uma posse robusta, como se nada se passasse com ela.

-Esse ferimento não está nada bom. – Ele entregou-lhe a garrafa de rum, a qual ela aceitou de imediato.

-Ele vai melhorar…

Elizabeth arrancou a rolha com os dentes, cuspindo-a, e em seguida, bebeu aquele liquido ardente, parando apenas para entornar um pouco no local onde o tiro tinha acertado. Com o cenho franzido e os lábios crispados, ela soltou um gemido sufocado e deixou o rum actuar, enquanto este fervilhava na sua pele machucada.

-Porque não contou ao Will sobre esse ferimento? – Barbossa cruzou os braços, como quem exigia uma resposta.

-Ele não precisa saber, isto não é nada demais. E você não vai contar, certo? – Ela olhou-o firmemente, num tom suplicante, esperando algum movimento do capitão. – Por favor!

-Já vi pessoas morrerem por muito menos, Sra. Turner. Não se esqueça que ainda tem um filho para cuidar. – acentuou Barbossa tentando chamá-la á razão.

-Obrigada pela sua modesta preocupação, mas eu sei me cuidar sozinha. Além do mais, isto com o tempo cicatrizará. – Ela fez um aceno em direcção á porta. – Agora, deixe-me trocar de roupa.

-Está certo, _majestade_. – Barbossa fez uma falsa reverência deixando os aposentos dela.

-Isto cicatrizará em breve. – repetiu ela brotando-lhe uma lágrima no canto do olho. – Droga, isto não podia ter acontecido. – Elizabeth limpou a lágrima e despejou novamente aquele líquido no ferimento. – Auhh!

**XxxXxxX**

Jack entrou a meio da tarde nos aposentos, deparando-se com Perla deitada na sua rede, abanando-a continuamente. Ao vê-lo parado na porta, ela soltou um sorriso manhoso e voltou a concentrar-se no tecto. Fitava o infinito com uma expressão enigmática, o que fez Jack empinar ligeiramente a sobrancelha.

-O que você está pensando, darling? – perguntou Jack fechando finalmente a porta num estrondo.

-Faz um mês que eu te conheço.

-Aôuh, um mês? – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha contando os dedos, e chegou a conclusão que ela estava certa, mas logo a encarou com uma expressão de deboche. -Vocês mulheres adoram decorar datas: data do primeiro encontro, data do primeiro beijo, data de namoro, data de casamento… – Ele ia fazendo as contas mentalmente, na medida que abanava as mãos no ar, vendo se havia esquecido de alguma data. - Vocês não têm mais nada do que se preocupar a não ser isso?

-Não tenho culpa que o nosso cérebro seja maior do que o vosso, o que nos permite armazenar esse tipo de informação. Já o seu, exclusivamente, é do tamanho de um pequeno amendoim, onde a única parte preenchida é com mulheres e rum. Estou errada? – Jack fez um pequeno muxoxo contraindo seus lábios para fora, formando um biquinho.

-Não está exactamente errada, mas também não está inteiramente certa, o que torna as coisas menos realistas, mas ao mesmo tempo não totalmente falsas, savvy? – Perla levantou um pouco o tronco da rede, fazendo uma expressão de quem não entendeu nada.

-Dá para ser um pouco mais claro, por amor da Virgem de Guadalupe?

-O que eu estava querendo dizer era que, meu cérebro não é totalmente preenchido por mulher. – Ele passou a mão pelas tranças ao dobrar ligeiramente a cabeça e analisar Perla de uma ponta á outra.

-Será que não? Ouvi dizer que deixou uma em cada porto. – Ela sentou-se na rede, olhando-o atentamente, querendo captar a expressão dele ao tocar naquele assunto. – Não acredito que nenhuma, excepto Elizabeth, não tenha mexido com você… – Jack arregalou os olhos, estupefacto com aquela conversa.

-A que propósito serve essa conversa, madame?

-É difícil de imaginar um homem como você sozinho, vivendo apenas para o mar. A vida tem tanto para te oferecer Jack, e você desperdiça-a a cada minuto dessa maneira… Solitária. – Ele sentou-se na rede, continuando a fitá-la seriamente.

-Vida de pirata é assim, amor…

-Você pode mudar sua vida Jack, basta querer! – Ambos encararam-se silenciosamente, enquanto cada um observava os lábios do outro. – Peço perdão por estar falando isto! Você deve estar pensando que, uma riquinha como eu não devia estar opinando na sua vida de pirata... – Jack agarrou-a, por fim pela nuca, puxando-a para si, até suas bocas se aproximarem.

Os dois se beijaram calorosamente, onde as línguas agiam na ausência das palavras, que Jack preferia não pronunciar. Perla, que permanecia de olhos fechados para saborear o momento, deitava-se lentamente para trás, e ele seguia-a empenhadamente, tentando não descolar a sua boca da dela. Ao sentir o tronco de Jack cair sobre o peito dela, seu corpo estremeceu compulsivamente, fazendo-a abrir radicalmente os olhos. Deparou-se com aquela realidade… A realidade que tanto tinha apelado, embora sentisse medo. Queria cometer aquela loucura, entregar-se aquele homem, mas algo a impedia. Talvez fosse a natureza dele, incerta como o tempo, que a deixava confusa. Novamente fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar por ele, que começava agora a desapertar sua jaqueta, ao passo que beijava o pescoço de dela. A mesma sensação da praia se apoderou de Perla, que voltou a ter os mesmos pensamentos impuros que teve outrora, e que a deixavam embaçada. Ao sentir Jack desabotoar sua camisa, ela abriu brutamente os olhos encarando-o envergonhadamente. Abanando a cabeça, Perla o empurrou para trás, e num pulo levantou-se, o que deixou surpreso.

-Melhor parar por aqui, senão eu irei me arrepender do que quer que acontecesse nessa rede. – Ela passou a mão pelos seus cabelos, meia desorientada e saiu apressadamente dos aposentos.

-Esta mulher é o diabo em saias, por onde passa deixa um rasto de lume. – Jack aproximou-se da mesa e agarrou a garrafa de rum meia vazia. – Ela quer me ensandecer, e o pior é que está conseguindo. – E ia esbracejando seus braços no ar, á medida que a garrafa pingava pequenas gotas de rum. – _A vida tem tanto para te oferecer Jack, e você desperdiça-a a cada minuto dessa maneira… Solitária. –_ Imitava ele ao afinar sua voz, acompanhado com seus trejeitos. – Como ela quer que eu aproveite a vida se ela me foge por entre os dedos? – resmungava Jack olhando para os dedos á medida que os gesticulava, mas logo respirou fundo, tombando na rede. – Calma Jack, á terceira é de vez, e nem que venha um cardume de tubarões você a vai deixar fugir. – Finalmente deu um gole na bendita garrafa, sem pausa.

**XxxXxxX**

Depois de ter vestido uma roupa nova que pertencia a Will, Elizabeth pegou os mapas que ainda estavam em cima da mesinha e apressou em ir para o convés superior. Sua respiração ainda estava alterada, e seus passos fraquejavam um pouco. No convés, ela fez um pequeno gesto a Will em direcção á sala principal. Ele travou o leme e, acompanhado de Bill e Barbossa, entrou na sala, onde já se encontrava Elizabeth com as Cartas na mão. Ao ver os três piratas em silêncio, ela rapidamente desapertou o fio que as prendia e desenrolou as cartas, estendendo-a na mesa, o que fez os três analisarem cada particularidade exposta naquele grandioso Mapa.

Sentindo uma dor aguda, Elizabeth fechou os olhos, acabando por se sentar na cadeira a fim de disfarçar a fraqueza que estava sentindo nas pernas. Will a observou, achando que alguma coisa não estava bem com ela, e se aproximou, aninhando-se envolta dela, e num tom sussurrante voltou a perguntar:

-Você está mesmo bem? – Elizabeth apenas abriu um falso sorriso assentindo com a cabeça.

-Quem começa? – indagou Barbossa mostrando-se ansioso por movimentar as Cartas.

-Já que mostra tanto entusiasmo, porque não começa você? – retrucou Elizabeth, limpando o insistente suor que teimava lhe escorrer pela testa.

-Agradeço essa honra majestade. – ironizou Barbossa tirando o chapéu, numa pequena reverência. Colocou-o novamente na cabeça e concentrou-se no mapa. – Ora, então era aqui que se encontrava a fonte da juventude. Não há dúvida que Jack é bastante ardiloso para descobrir tal preciosidade…

-Caro Barbossa, vejo que se deixou levar pela emoção do momento, mas não estamos aqui para ir atrás da fonte da juventude e sim do seu possível reverso. – Tratou de informar Bill, que permanecia de braços cruzados, fitando-o de maneira precipitada.

-Escusa de me relembrar, meu bom amigo, estava apenas admirando. Nem acredito que vou dizer isto: foi um trabalho eficiente de Jack. – Ele sentou-se na outra cadeira de vago, que dava de frente para Elizabeth. - Mas deixemos de conversa – Barbossa chegou as Cartas mais para si –, e vamos ao que realmente importa.

Will, Bill e Elizabeth prestaram atenção a cada movimento da mão de Barbossa que começava a rodar vagarosamente um dos anéis centrais do mapa, que girava facilmente. Com a outra mão, ele rodava outra secção mais para o lado, rodando o anel, tentando alinhá-lo ao outro que tinha girado á pouco. Ele estudava atentamente o mapa, passando insistentemente a mão pelo queixo, pensando nas possíveis hipóteses para chegar ao que tanto eles queriam. Depois de pensar por breves segundos, Barbossa girou novamente outra secção no inverso dos anéis que tinha rodado, e algo começou a aparecer. Para finalizar, ele revirou um ultimo anel, apercebendo-se do contorno que o desenho começava a ganhar ao juntar aquela secção.

Barbossa olhou para os restantes confuso, pensando se seria aquilo que estavam realmente á procura. A cabeça dos restantes chegou cada vez mais perto do mapa, observando uma Ampulheta numa ilhota perto da Costa Rica.

Na ampulheta, tinha a discrição " Areias do tempo", onde em cima dela tinha um anjo rezando. Ali perto um esqueleto com olhar diabólico se encaminhava em direcção a ampulheta, remando o seu pequeno navio com uma grandiosa foice.

-Uma ampulheta? – surpreendeu-se Elizabeth, que observava as Cartas de longe.

-As areias do tempo. – arrematou Will abrindo um sorriso com a sua conclusão. – O que diz ai em baixo do barco?

-Onde a imortalidade é cortada pela raiz e… – esclareceu Barbossa apontando para o barquinho – …onde o tempo para o leito da morte é contado a cada segundo.

-Então é isso o reverso da fonte? Uma ampulheta…

-Noutras épocas, a ampulheta foi muito utilizada na arte de simbolizar a transitoriedade da vida. A morte, por exemplo, é muitas vezes representada como um esqueleto com uma foice numa das mãos e uma ampulheta na outra. – explicou Barbossa

-O esqueleto representa a morte, a ampulheta o tempo que corre contra a pessoa e a foice, ceifa a vida dessa pessoa quando o seu tempo chegar ao fim…

-Exacto capitão Turner! E neste caso – Ele baixou os olhos para o mapa, analisando o desenho –, a Morte pretende alcançar a ampulheta, visto ser a única coisa que lhe falta para simbolizar a transitoriedade da vida. A imortalidade é um bem essencial que só os Deuses, sejam eles pagãos ou não, deveriam possuir.

-Então, quem criou a fonte queria contrariar a Morte, ou estou errado?

-Está certíssimo, caro Bill. – Barbossa se levantou num acto repentino. – Quem ousou criar a Fonte da Juventude foi Éris, a Deusa da discórdia e do caos.

-Com que propósito? – Elizabeth acompanhou os passos do capitão Barbossa, que mantinha um ar pensativo.

-Vocês sabem que no Tártaro, além de ter o senhor dos mortos, Hades, haviam várias divindades, e neles estavam incluídas a Morte e a Discórdia, como era conhecida a Deusa Éris nesse submundo. Descontente por Hades ter dado a função de vigiar o lago das almas penadas, Éris resolveu vingar-se do senhor do submundo, resolvendo criar a fonte da juventude para que mais nenhuma alma condenada atravessasse os portais rochosos do Tártaro, causando assim o caos e a discórdia naquele mundo submerso. Mas seu plano nunca se chegou a concluir, pois a Morte revelou seu segredo a Hades, que logo a expulsou do Tártaro, e onde Poseidon a castigou. A Morte, ao sentir-se ultrajada por haver uma fonte que poderia acabar com o seu propósito, amaldiçoou aquele lugar com algumas almas assombrosas, para que pudessem perturbar os mortais que se atrevessem a chegar perto de tão cristalinas águas. Como sabem, o único corajoso que se atreveu a enfrentar a Morte foi Silver, conseguindo assim uma vida eterna. Algo que muitos homens tentaram, mas nunca conseguiram. Algo que todos almejam, mas que não se atrevem a enfrentar…

-A Morte simplesmente não tolerava que nenhum mortal se igualasse a um Deus…

-A não ser, sra. Turner, aqueles que, por obra do destino foram amaldiçoados a uma vida eterna. – Barbossa deitou um olhar significativo para Will, que foi acompanhado por Elizabeth. – Imagine o que aconteceria se todos os mortais possuíssem a vida eterna, ia ser o perfeito caos que Éris tanto tinha vindo a planejar.

-Mas o que o anjo e as "Areias do Tempo" têm a ver com essa história? – retrucou Bill confuso.

-Sempre pensei que, as "Areias do Tempo" fossem algo que tivesse relacionado com uma viagem do tempo, algo entre o passado, o futuro e o presente.

-O Anjo reza para que a Morte seja derrotada! Os anjos são sinal de inocência e virtude, tendo a missão de ajudarem a humanidade a não cair nas garras da Morte. – Bill prestava atenção ás palavras secas vindas de Barbossa. - Quanto ás "Areias do Tempo", dizem que, quem achar uma ampulheta em que cada grão de areia seja formado de puro ouro, essa pessoa poderia viajar pelo tempo, através dessas "areias do tempo", lendas do mar! O que está aqui em causa é o facto de estarmos perante a solução para os nossos tumultuosos problemas. – contrapôs Barbossa cortando o ar com um soco de encorajamento. – E será fácil de achar, pois a Morte não pôs nenhum entrave para que, mortais como nós, a achássemos.

-Por que fazia ela tanta questão que a achássemos?

-Embora ainda receosa que alguém conseguisse achar tais águas puras, a Morte criou uma Nascente, algo que fosse o reverso da Fonte da Juventude, para que, quem achasse essa nascente pensasse que se tratava da verdadeira "Aqua Vita". Para os mortais que da nascente bebessem, a morte viria seca como a sua própria ambição. Agora quem desse dessas águas a algum imortal, este voltaria a ter uma vida medíocre, uma vida mortal. Esse era o preço para os que almejam a vida eterna.

-Essa água não daria para Will? – indagou Elizabeth, colocando a mão repentinamente no abdómen ao sentir uma dor forte. – Quer dizer, como ele é imortal…

-Will possuiu essa condição de imortal de uma maneira, digamos que, lamentável, se é que me entende. Seu marido não está propriamente vivo, sra. Turner, mas também não está morto. E mesmo que desse resultado, ele não se livraria da maldição. – Will e Elizabeth entreolharam-se esmorecidos, vendo mais uma hipótese se escapar por entre suas mãos. – Lamento muito, mas acho que a solução do seu marido continua a ser a Fonte da Juventude!

-Não se preocupe comigo agora, o mais importante é o Black Dog.

-E o que estamos á espera, meus senhores? – Elizabeth levantou-se dificultosamente. – Já que temos um rumo estabelecido, o melhor é pô-lo em prática. – Ela deu dois passos cambaleantes, á medida que via tudo enublado. – Só precisaremos de um frasco para que a vida de Black Dog se normalize. – Ela fechou os olhos apertando-os bem, abrindo-os numa fissura. - Estamos a um passo de conseguir isso. – Will franziu o cenho desconfiado, seguindo cada passo dela, que se direccionava para o mapa. – Eu pretendo chegar aqui o mais depressa possível.

A mão que há bem pouco tempo pressionava seu abdómen, apontou para a costa de Costa Rica. Zonza, ela caiu para trás, deixando um rasto de sangue no mapa, devido á sua mão estar ensanguentada. Will a amparou nos braços, aconchegando-a bem em seu colo. Preocupado, ele a chamava, vendo Elizabeth inconsciente em seus braços.

-Melhor ir logo tratar desse ferimento, antes que a Morte use sua foice para cortar uma vida muito necessária para nós. – ponderou Barbossa passando a mão pela testa de Elizabeth.

-Eu não acredito que esta doida me tenha escondido tal coisa. – proferiu Will abando a cabeça, olhando par o pai. – Sabe que indicações dar á tripulação, por favor!

-Sei sim! – dito aquilo viu Will desaparecer com a sua esposa, pela porta da sala principal.

**XxxXxxX**

Silver dirigia-se a passos pesados até ao convés inferior, até á zona das celas, onde numa, encontrava-se a figura de Estella, enrolada em seu próprio corpo, tremendo feito varas verdes. Num gesto rápido, ele tirou as chaves do cinturão e abriu a porta. Estella levantou-se num pulo, correndo para os braços dele, abraçando-o preocupada. Silver correspondeu ao seu abraço, mas logo fitou-a a modos de a acalmar.

-Eles já foram! Você já pode sair daqui. – disse num tom seco.

-Eu ouvi tiros e canhões sendo disparados. O que se passou lá em cima? – perguntou Estella ainda tremendo com a voz.

-Um pequeno ajuste de contas! – Ele fez um gesto para ela sair da cela, no qual Estella logo cedeu. – O convés está uma balbúrdia devido aos últimos acontecimentos.

-O que eles queriam? – Ao tempo que caminhava, Estella observava o rosto incomodado de Silver, que tomava uma expressão séria. – Se eu poder saber, claro!

-As cartas de Navegação. – respondeu ele á medida que subia as escadas que davam lugar ao convés superior.

Estella que tinha acabado de subir o último degrau, deparou-se com o sol fraco que continuava tapado com aquela maldita neblina que parecia não cessar. O vento estava agora mais forte, o que fazia os cabelos da garota dançarem desajeitadamente á frente do rosto, tapando-lhe a visão. Ao tempo que tirava o cabelo da frente dos olhos, Estella deparou-se com um horrível cenário, algo aterrorizador: dezenas de corpos jaziam no chão. Pessoas que haviam morrido de variadas maneiras. Estella fez uma cara de horror ao tocar finalmente com o pé no convés superior e ver o sangue balançando no chão, á medida que o navio oscilava devido ás ondas provocadas pelo vento. Membros da tripulação pegavam nos corpos já sem vida, e atiravam-nos para o mar.

-Sr. Jochem. – murmurou Estella num soluço, levando a mão à boca, ao ver dois membros da tripulação carregarem o pobre homem, até á borda do navio, para o atirarem no mar.

Silver desviou seu olhar para a jovem, que estava pálida com o panorama que apreciava. Ele baixou a cabeça, molhando seus lábios com a língua e logo passou suas mãos pelos cabelos escorregadios, que permaneciam inquietos devido ao vento.

Os olhos de Estella ardiam á medida que ela deixava as lágrimas deslizassem pelo seu rosto ao apreciar aquilo. Ela deu uma volta completa, embora parada no mesmo lugar, e só parou ao sentir um engulho vindo do estômago, levando a mão á boca. Sem hesitar, ela correu até á amurada do navio, onde se dobrou para fora, podendo assim vomitar.

Silver acompanhou-a, aparando os longos cabelos da garota, a modos de não se colocarem em frente ao rosto. Ao sentir-se cada vez mais enjoada, tentou respirar fundo para conter as náuseas que o odor a sangue, entranhado na madeira do navio devido ao que se sucedera ali, estaca causando. Estella voltou a erguer a cabeça para cima, abraçando-se de imediato a Silver, fechando os olhos. Este olhou para todos os lados, constrangido com a situação, mas acabou por lhe retribuir o abraço.

-Tire-me daqui, por favor. – implorou ela agarrando a camisa dele com força.

-Vamos até lá em cima, no castelo da popa! – Silver a guiou, sem que ela se descolasse do corpo dele.

Enquanto caminhava, Estella pensava que esta era a vida que Silver tinha para lhe oferecer e, caso aceitasse compartilhar sua vida com ele, teria de estar preparada para suportar aquelas situações imprevisíveis. Já Silver sentia-se ridículo. Sentia que Estella tinha um grande efeito sobre ele, e isso incomodava-o bastante. Estava dando sinais dessa situação diante da sua tripulação. O que pensariam se tivesse visto ele retribuir aquele abraço com tanto fervor? Possivelmente diriam que o capitão estava perdendo sua dureza e personalidade por causa de um rabo de saias. Isso mancharia sua reputação, aquela que demorou a construir durante um ano inteiro.

Havia batalhas que teria de enfrentar durante sua vida, mas aquela estava sendo a pior de todas. Não queria deixar aquela mulher, mas também não queria perder o respeito pela sua tripulação. Silver olhou para o jeito fraco dela, e suspirou. Nunca se tinha sentido assim, confuso. Teria de optar por conciliar as duas coisas, já que tinha prometido a ela que a levaria com ele… Mas, desde quando ele cumpria com as suas promessas? Era notório que Estella emaranhava-lhe os pensamentos de uma forma incompreensível.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao castelo de popa, propriamente ao tombadilho, Estella deixou suas pernas esmorecidas desabarem no chão, deslizando pelo corpo de Silver. Ela continuava chorosa, com sua mão no estômago e as costas da outra mão em frente á boca. Silver aninhou-se diante dela.

-Você melhorou? – perguntou de uma maneira desajeitada, e recebeu apenas uma afirmação com a cabeça. – Nós iremos aportar brevemente, mas antes vamos singrar estes mares durante algum tempo indefenido. – Ele levantou-se, visto que a garota não expressava qualquer reacção com a presença dele.

-Aonde? – indagou por fim ao vê-lo afastar-se

-Alligator Pond. É uma vila pequena e discreta que vai ser evacuada a qualquer instante. – Ele soltou um sorriso malicioso.

-Mais sangue não, por amor da virgem de Guadalupe! – apelou ela, levantando-se, ainda meia zonza.

-Lamento, mas precisaremos daquela vila desabitada para acomodar a minha tripulação até ter a Mão de Midas ao meu alcance…

-Você não era assim, Silver. – rebateu ela franzindo a testa, expressando um rosto decepcionado. – Onde está o bom homem que eu conheci? Aquele homem que se vangloriava do titulo nobre que tinha?

-Nunca existiu. – rosnou ele virando-se bruscamente na sua direcção. – Lamento se a desapontei, mas eu tive que usar o meu nome nobre, Villanueva para conquistar seu pai. Tinha de aproveitar o título da nobreza que meu pai ganhou do governo Espanhol para alguma coisa.

-Você está mentindo, seu pai era pirata...

-Meu pai combateu corsários e barbáries. Claro que não deixava de roubar mercadorias aos navios europeus das ilhas das Canárias, mas a parceria dele com o governo espanhol permitiu-lhe um belo título de nobreza entre a aristocracia europeia. Eu tenho sangue nobre também, por isso não me custou nada infiltrar-me na corte de Siracusa, e ganhar a confiança de seu pai. – Chocada, ela arregalou os olhos, limpando suas lágrimas com as mangas do casaco.

-Que mais falta saber sobre você? – retrucou ela encarando-o séria. – Eu, eu… Eu estou apaixonada por um homem que não conheço. – Silver abriu um pouco a boca, de espanto ao ouvir a confissão dela. – Aliás, eu sou uma estúpida por estar apaixonada por um homem que tanto mal me fez. Eu devia te odiar, seu canalha. – dito aquilo, ela partiu de punhos fechados para o peito dele, socando-o até ficar sem forças.

-Esta é minha natureza! Tenho coração negro, nunca te escondi isso. – Ele agarrou os punhos dela e encarou os olhos castanhos de Estella, que novamente estavam tomados por lágrimas. – Eu adoro este tipo de ambiente terrífico e do odor a sangue, isto me faz ganhar forças para novas batalhas. É disto que eu vivo, sempre foi Estella. Eu nunca te menti e, quando eu disse que quero você do meu lado, eu falava a verdade.

-Eu não quero uma vida traçada de sangue, isso repugna-me. Se viver com você implica isto, eu prefiro morrer sozinha. Eu apenas quero viver em paz…- murmurou, forçando os pulsos para baixo, para Silver a largar e olhou-o seriamente. – Que Deus tenha piedade da sua alma, já que eu não vejo salvação para você.

Silver continuou imóvel a cada palavra de desprezo de Estella, que o olhou intensamente, mantendo sua decepção exposta nas feições do rosto. Suspirando enfadada, Estella finalmente ganhou coragem para se retirar, indo em direcção aos aposentos dele, queria descansar daquele mau estar insuportável. Silver apenas fitou o lugar em que Estella tinha estado, pensando na força das palavras dela sobre sua mente.

-Este é o preço que tenho de pagar? – berrou ele furioso, desviando o olhar para o céu.

**Oiii meninaaas e menino!**

**Gente, só hoje consegui postar este capitulo. Esta semana tive dois testes, e tenho vindo pouco à net, por isso, só consegui pôr a leitura em dia estes últimos dois dias.**

**Bom, o capítulo está simples, sem muitas evoluções, apesar dessa história entre a Morte e a Éris. Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews fofas mandadas: Roxane, Dorinha, Bruno, Likha, Ieda, Jane e Fini.**

**Bjoka grande, fiquem bem**

**Taty Black**


	21. Preço justo a pagar

**Capitulo 20 – Preço justo a pagar**

Meia desorientada com o que se tinha passado nos aposentos de Jack, ela passou a mão pelos cabelos várias vezes, tentando achar um lugar aonde não o visse por um bom tempo, que não sentisse a presença dele pelo menos a uns bons metros de distância. Foi então que, em sua mente, surgiu-lhe um único sítio sossegado: os aposentos de Alessandro.

O Comodoro, que se mantinha deitado na cama de olhos fechados, assustou-se com o barulho da porta, que se abriu de rompante. Ele levantou-se num pequeno salto e, rapidamente, desembainhou a espada, pensando tratar-se de uma invasão. Perla arregalou os olhos, espantada com a situação, mas logo Alessandro guardou a espada, atrapalhado com as circunstâncias. Ele se aproximou então, ajoelhando-se aos pés dela, enquanto lhe segurava as mãos, procurando desesperadamente por perdão.

-Peço mil desculpas alteza, mas pensei que estávamos sendo invadidos e…- Ao ver o rosto da amiga, ele calou-se, fitando-a em silêncio. – O que se passa? – Continuando agarrado ás mãos dela, levantou-se.

Perla largou gentilmente as mãos de Alessandro, e caminhou até á cadeira que estava encostada á parede, onde se sentou. Deixando um olhar terno cair sobre ele, concluiu que não teria coragem de desabafar as coisas que estava sentindo em relação a Jack, além do que, isso não lhe parecia justo com o amigo. Foi então que, resolveu revelar-lhe algo que deveria ter contado quando estavam em Singapura. Perla baixou a cabeça, olhando para as suas mãos à procura das palavras certas para começar aquele discurso. Sentia sua consciência pesada, por isso respirou fundo e fitou-o novamente, vendo a expressão preocupada trespassar os olhos de Alessandro.

-Alex, é que… – Perla emudeceu, fechando repentinamente os olhos, em busca das tais palavras certas que custavam tanto a sair. – O que se passou…

-Jack fez alguma coisa que não devia? Se ele ousou tocar em você, vou-lhe mostrar que não se brinca com a dignidade de uma princesa... – Ao vê-lo exaltado, e pronto para sair do quarto, Perla levantou-se para impedi-lo de ir adiante.

-Não é nada disso. Jack… -Ela suspirou, revirando os olhos. – Ele tem se portado bem comigo. Quem não tem se portado bem com você sou eu. – Alessandro estreitou os olhos, franzindo o cenho. – Tenho lhe mentido sobre algo que você já devia saber…

-E o que é Perla? Você está me preocupando.

-Sabe a ilha em que nós vamos aportar? A Ilha Desaparecida? – Ele assentiu. – Bom, eu não te contei tudo sobre ela... – Ela fez uma pausa antes de prosseguir: - Existe uma Deusa que a protege.

-Deusa? Como assim?

-Você se lembra de quando a gente estudava a arte grega, e o nosso tutor nos mostrava um livro que tinha aqueles grandiosos quadros de Deuses Gregos? Das estatuetas e templos desenhados que estavam tão bem pintados em nossos livros…

-Por favor, pare de enrolar e vá directa ao assunto. - interrompeu-a - Qual Deusa protege essa ilha?

-Éris, a deusa do caos e da discórdia. – Alessandro ficou surpreso. – Ela foi castigada, e mandada para lá. Por isso esta chave – Ela procurou a cruz ancorada no seu pescoço, mostrando a ele, e continuou: –, vem passando de geração em geração, até chegar a mim. Silver sabia que a Ilha Desaparecida tinha uma guardiã, alguém que pudesse entrar na ilha e obter a Mão de Midas sem o maior sacrifício. O pior é essa Deusa….

-Por que me escondeu isso até agora? – intercedeu Alessandro de braços cruzados, á medida que expressava um rosto de decepção. – Porque me enganou? Eu sempre estive disposto a te ajudar. Eu arrisquei meu cargo de Comodoro para me colocar neste navio e te acompanhar onde fosse possível! – Alessandro colocou as mãos nos ombros dela pedindo sinceridade á medida que os olhos de Perla marejavam. – Eu só queria saber o porquê, Perla. – Ele concentrou seu olhar amargo nos olhos esmeraldas, vivo, dela.

-Eu tive medo! – respondeu, por fim, numa voz rouca. – Medo de que você quisesse me deixar a parte, e arranjasse uma maneira de resolver as coisas…

-Você não confiou em mim Perla. Aposto até que pediu ao capitão para me prender, só para eu não assistir as reuniões que você presenciou. – contrapôs Alessandro largando os ombros dela, meneando a cabeça.

-Por quem me toma Alex? – Ela juntou as mãos, desamparada. – Eu nunca faria isso, eu ia te contar…

-Quando estivéssemos chegando á Ilha, como está acontecendo. – Ele virou-lhe costas ofendido. – Eu não sei mais quem você é Perla, principalmente, no que você se transformou. - Perla tentou colocar-lhe a mão nas costas dele, mas não tendo coragem parou a meio, fechando a mão com força e a chorar, desculpou-se:

-Me perdoe. – Ao ver que Alex não respondia, ela saiu lentamente do quarto, fechando a porta.

Alessandro andava de um lado para o outro, com as mãos atrás das costas e a passos penosos, pensando naquela pequena discussão com Perla. Nunca tinham discutido antes, apenas tiveram aquele pequeno desentendimento quando Perla achou melhor acabar o seu noivado com ele. Alessandro parou e concentrou-se num ponto fixo, percebendo que ela estava se transformando numa pirata, algo que ele fez de tudo para não acontecer. Tinha que falar com ela novamente, ver se poderia trazê-la à razão, já que não adiantaria nada apelar pelo seu sentido. Confiante, ele deu duas passadas até a porta, e ao abri-la, ficou surpreso ao encontrar Jack encostado a parede, com um sorriso manhoso estampado nos lábios.

-Ela só vai partir seu coração, isso é um facto. – comentou Jack num tom de desdém, observando uma maça. - E mesmo que eu te avise, ou garanta, que aquela garota só te vai machucar terrivelmente, você ainda vai estar apaixonado por ela. O amor não é maravilhoso? – ironizou, dando uma dentada bem suculenta na maçã. – Servido? - Ofereceu Jack, apontando a fruta para Alessandro.

-Você é muito ousado, senhor Sparrow! Ousado demais. – Alessandro franziu a testa, incomodado. - E eu não estou gostando nem um pouco do tom como está falando.

-Eu estou apenas querendo ser seu amigo, você sabe, criar laços de amizade! - Jack caminhava em torno do Comodoro, esbracejando suas mãos lentamente no ar. – Eu até simpatizo com você!

-Piratas não criam laços de amizade, e eu não estou minimamente interessado em ser seu amigo, pirata. – acentuou bem com voz de desprezo. - Pessoas como eu, evitam relacionar-se com piratas como você.

-Não pretendo manchar seus antecedentes, mas creio que você mesmo já os manchou. – Alex fez um rosto de quem não estava entendendo. – Você é amigo de uma pirata, Perla Bonny…

-Princesa Perla Neblon. – corrigiu Alex bufando indignado.

-Meu caro, lamento desapontá-lo, mas Perla tem tudo para se considerar mais uma pirata do que propriamente uma princesa. Ora pense comigo: ela entrou de livre e espontânea vontade num navio pirata, participou de uma reunião da Corte da Irmandade e vai em direcção a uma ilha onde se esconde um belíssimo tesouro, além de ter uma sede de vingança interminável contra Silver… – Jack chegou-se perto do ouvido do comodoro e concluiu: – Ela te mentiu, ou seja, enganou um oficial, um Comodoro, para ser mais concreto. Como vê, a lista dela começa a ficar mais comprida que meu braço. Agora me diga, o que Perla tem de princesa? – Jack fez uma cara de triunfo à medida que Alessandro o encarava desconcertado.

-O que você pretende mesmo, capitão? – questionou Alessandro suspirando.

-Nada, meu caro, apenas queria te abrir os olhos. Agora com licença, tenho um navio para comandar. – Ele andou um pouco, mas parou, girando nos calcanhares e apontou os dedos indicadores para Alex. – Pense nisso, comodoro. – E dito aquilo desapareceu por entre o desvio que dava para a cave.

**XxxXxxX **

Nos aposentos do Holandês Voador, Elizabeth encontrava-se deitada na cama espaçosa de Will, enquanto ele enfiava um fio numa agulha velha. Elizabeth entreabriu os olhos e, embora sua visão estivesse embaçada, observou a sala bem iluminada, deparando-se com Will a sua direita, pousando a agulha na mesa. Ao vê-la acordar, ele colocou-lhe um pano molhado na testa para limpar o suor, e com uma expressão zangada, encarou-a.

-A senhorita tem explicações a me dar!

-Will…- Ela arfou suavemente e revolveu mirá-lo. - Me perdoa, mas eu não queria preocupar você…

-Você podia ter morrido! – Num tom bravo, ele pegou na garrafa de rum. - O que passou pela sua cabeça?

-Não volta a acontecer. – Vendo os olhos ternos dela, Will adoptou uma expressão relaxada, passando-lhe a garrafa.

-Ahh Elizabeth, eu fiquei tão preocupado quando vi aquele rasto de sangue no mapa. – Elizabeth agarrou a garrafa e bebeu um pouco, com o olhar perdido no espaço ao ouvir as palavras de Will. – Quem te acertou?

-Black Dog. – respondeu sem hesitar, fazendo Will olhá-la exaltado. – Ele disse que este foi só um aviso. – Ela entregou-lhe a garrafa, tentando-se manter confortável nas almofadas.

-Maldito seja aquele canalha. – Will rasgou então a camisa ensanguentada de Elizabeth e entornou um pouco de rum, parando simplesmente ao ouvir o gemido vindo da esposa, devido ao ardume que o líquido causava.

-Logo, logo ele vai saber qual a sensação de ser baleado! E espero que o tiro seja certeiro…

Will pegou então a pinça e tentou, com muito cuidado, procurar a bala perdida naquele minúsculo buraco que estava exposto no abdómen da sua esposa. Por várias vezes, a bala esteve quase saindo, mas recuava sempre a pinça ao ouvir o gemido de dor de Elizabeth.

-Assim que eu a retire, esta dor vai passar. – Will deu-lhe um pano para que ela morder, e assim ele pudesse concluir o seu trabalho.

Com algum sacrifício, Will conseguiu agarrar com a pinça o pequeno projéctil, seguido pelo berro abafado de Elizabeth, que lacrimejou com a dor aguda que lhe causou. Ela olhou a bala ainda na pinça de Will, enquanto tentava controlar sua respiração alterada.

-Aqui está. – Will pousou a bala e a pinça na mesa e pegou de seguida na agulha. – Só falta coser para estancar o seu sangue.

-Está esperando o quê? – disse, incentivadora. – Já enfrentei coisas piores que uma agulha. – Will ganhou coragem, então, para coser o ferimento aberto.

Ele sentia o corpo da sua esposa tremer, cada vez que inseria a agulha na pele ferida dela. Tentava fazer aquilo o mais depressa possível, para não ter que ver sua mulher suportar aquela dor infindável, roçando sem crer a mão na sua ferida.

-Me desculpe, mãos de ferreiro não mudam…

-Continue. – pediu ela carinhosamente, pegando na mão dele e apertando-a com força.

-Está quase, só falta mais um pouco. – encorajava-a Will, ao ver a mulher abanar afirmativamente com a cabeça, enquanto ele dava a última volta com a linha. – Pronto! – Ela cuspiu o pano para o lado.

-Obrigada. – agradeceu, dando balanço ao tronco para se levantar.

-Onde pensa que vai? – retrucou, impedindo-a de se levantar ao colocar-se sobre ela.

-Eu já estou boa, eu… – mas não teve tempo de terminar, pois sentiu uma pequena dor, deixando-se cair lentamente na cama.

-Você vai ficar aqui até eu achar que está boa. – Ela sorriu maliciosamente, vendo o marido levantar o sobrolho, estranhando aquele sorriso.

-Sinceramente, há coisas melhores para se fazer aqui, senhor Turner, você não acha? – Elizabeth puxou-o pela camisa, ficando a milímetros de distância da boca dele. – Quero aproveitar todos os segundos a seu lado, já que tempo é algo que não temos. – concluiu numa voz descontente.

-Você tem razão! – arrematou Will, suspirando tristemente ao beijar o braço de Elizabeth.

-Eu não me conformo, Will! Lutamos tanto para ficar juntos e o destino prega-nos esta peça. – Ele desviou seu olhar, fechando os olhos ao sentir o peso daquelas palavras sobre sua alma. – Eu não consigo aceitar isso. – Elizabeth expressava um rosto revoltado, tentando controlar suas emoções. - Eu te amo tanto. – Aquela frase fez Will abrir os olhos e encará-la apaixonadamente.

-É esse amor que me dá forças para lutar todos os dias contra o meu destino amaldiçoado, só para te ver mais um dia. – Ele a beijou sem mais hesitar.

**XxxXxxX**

-Perla, você está bem? – perguntou Gibbs, vendo-a sair da escotilha transtornada.

-Droga, nada me corre bem. – Gibbs chegou perto da garota, que se encostava num dos canhões.

-Pela cara, discutiu com o Jack…

-Antes fosse. – respondeu fazendo beicinho à maneira Jack Sparrow. – Foi com Alessandro. – Ela cruzou os braços e olhou para o infinito. – Resolvi contar aquilo que devia ter-lhe contado quando estávamos em Singapura: o que a ilha continha.

-E o que ela contem? – Gibbs estreitou os olhos, esperando curiosamente que Perla respondesse.

-Uma Deusa…

-Maria, mãe de Deus! Outra Deusa? – ponderou ele mantendo os olhos arregalados. – Será que o Olimpo todo decidiu vir habitar a terra? Por que Jack não me contou isso mais cedo?

-Porque esse assunto só interessa a mim e à _princesinha metida a pirata_. – retrucou Jack, num tom mordaz. – Savvy? – com as mãos elevadas sobre o peito, Jack foi caminhando lentamente, enquanto Perla fazia de tudo para não o encarar. – E preparem-se, podemos chegar á Ilha Desaparecida a qualquer momento.

-Está certo, capitão. – Gibbs olhou para o cinto de Jack e não evitou perguntar: - Jack! Como vai sua mãe? – Jack apenas olhou para a pequena cabeça que continha no cinto.

-Cada vez melhor. – retrucou num tom sério, mas ao mesmo tempo debochado. – E ela me disse que bons ventos nos levam, caro Gibbs, bons ventos. – rebateu indo em direcção ao leme, encontrando o sr. Cotton muito concentrado no caminho.

-Jack está demasiado entusiasmado com essa Ilha. – observou Perla vendo ele apossar-se do leme. –Confesso que tenho um mau pressentimento para com essa Deusa. – Ela levou a mão ao peito e suspirando pausadamente fitou Sr. Gibbs, com uma expressão preocupada. – Tenho medo de arriscar tudo por nada ou… Eu não sei, sinto-me insegura.

-É tentando o impossível que se chega à realização do possível. – argumentou Gibbs, encorajando a garota. – Só aqueles que se arriscam indo longe, têm a oportunidade de ver quão longe podem ir, e pode apostar que, sem arriscar, não vivemos a esperança.

-E se tudo correr mal?

-Como costumo dizer, quem não sobe as altas montanhas não conhece a planície. – Perla abriu um sorriso confiante. – Nós temos de ser ousados para com as novas descobertas, senão, nunca conheceremos nossos limites, e olhe que, ao homem ousado, a fortuna estende a mão.

-Tem razão, isto foi apenas um desabafo, talvez uma parvoíce minha…

-Você tem a força da sua mãe, e… -Gibbs baixou despercebidamente a cabeça e prosseguiu: - a audácia de seu pai. – Logo levantou a cabeça, fitando os olhos verde-esmeralda concentrados em si. – Por isso, não tema nada. Viver é correr riscos, e cada um mais difícil que outro, lembre-se disso minha querida.

-Sr. Gibbs, pode deixar de conversar e tratar do seu trabalho? Preciso que os marujos subam um pouco mais as velas. – berrou Jack do castelo de poupa, e completou cínico: – De preferência hoje que amanhã pode ser tarde.

-O que você fez para deixá-lo de mau humor? – interviu num tom divertido, o qual deixou Perla apreensiva e tensa, de olhos arregalados.

-Nada, nada. Juro! – retrucou tossindo, como se estivesse entalada com a própria saliva, deixando Gibbs desconfiado.

-Sr. Gibbs. – chamou-o Jack novamente, vendo que o primeiro imediato dava ombros e caminhava pelo convés.

-Ouviram bem seus cães sarnentos, toca ao trabalho! Acabou a hora da malandragem! A todo o pano!

Perla olhou para Jack, que mantinha seu olhar preso no horizonte. Sua expressão era enigmática, o que a deixava confusa. Não a aquietava nada saber que estavam chegando á maldita Ilha, embora fosse aquilo que tanto queria. Apesar das palavras confortantes de Gibbs, Perla não conseguia esconder o receio que tinha, principalmente, aquela perniciosa sensação de aperto no peito desde que tinha discutido com Alessandro.

Ela maneou a cabeça lentamente para a amurada do navio e respirou fundo, a modos de armazenar uma boa quantidade de ar nos pulmões. Sorrindo de leve, Perla passeou o dedo lentamente pelo seu lábio inferior, como se ainda sentisse o sabor do beijo de Jack, penetrando-lhes. Como se ainda captasse a essência dos beijos roubados dele, que ela correspondeu sem hesitar a cada chamamento da boca de Jack. Rapidamente passou as mãos sobre os braços, sentindo um arrepio só de lembrar da sensação que tivera ao sentir novamente o corpo dele sobre o seu. Pela segunda vez, teve para se entregar por completo aquele homem, mas desta vez, tinha sido ela que não havia permitido avançar. Recordou que, no momento da praia, tinha ficado ofendida por Jack ter parado, e nisso agradecia-o. Imaginava que Jack tinha ficado amuado por ter sido ela, desta vez, a impedir que aquele momento fosse além daqueles beijos.

Sentia-se confusa, suas vidas eram completamente diferentes, e ela não queria sofrer mais do que estava sofrendo, pois sabia que, depois daquela aventura acabar, os dois nunca mais se veriam.

Seus pensamentos foram quebrados quando os marujos puxavam o cordame para aprontarem as velas e, num momento, Perla deixou seus olhos caírem novamente na imagem do capitão, que por sinal tinha calhado de olhar para ela, fazendo Perla sentir-se sem jeito. Rapidamente ela desviou o olhar para onde estivera olhando.

-Mulheres. – praguejou Jack observando a pequena cabeça de sua mãe.

**XxxXxxX**

A noite se apossou rapidamente de todo o horizonte num manto escuro e estrelado, levantando toda a neblina da manhã como uma cortina embaraçada. No mar do Caribe, cinco navios iluminavam aquelas águas escurecidas à medida que iam mareando a uma velocidade moderada, cortando as ondas sem piedade alguma. No Adriatic Sea, os lampiões ténues ameaçavam apagar-se a qualquer momento devido à brisa provocada pelo avançar dos navios.

-Pewal, certifique-se que as velas conseguem resistir até ao amanhecer. – ordenou Silver, passando por Pewal num modo descontraído.

-Sim capitão. – Vendo que Silver não tinha parado, Pewal correu até ele. – Senhor, já que Jochem morreu, quem está pensando por no lugar dele? – Silver parou, voltando-se até ao marujo que havia estacado a poucos centímetros dele.

-Estava pensando por sr. Richel, mas ele é um perfeito imbecil, além de incompetente. – Silver revirou os olhos, pensando. – Bom, só me resta você seu inútil!

-Obrigado capitão…

-Não me agradeça de novo senão, desta vez, te corto a garganta. Agora vá cumprir o que eu te pedi, anda logo. – bradou Silver repugnantemente, vendo o pequeno garoto tropeçar em seus pés, á medida que corria. – Idiota.

Em passadas secas, ele desceu as escadas da escotilha e caminhou apressadamente até aos seus aposentos, deparando-se com Estella penteando seus cabelos longos e encaracolados. Ao sentir a presença de Silver, ela permaneceu impassível, continuando a pentear os cabelos. Lentamente, ele fechou a porta, indo até á cama, onde se sentou para tirar as botas de couro e depositá-las no chão num barulho oco, o que deixou a assustada.

-Eu já sai de seus aposentos! Só vim mesmo tratar um pouco de mim… – informou num tom ríspido

-Pode ficar…

-Não, esta cabine é demasiadamente pequena para nos os dois. – concluiu ela pousando o pente com brusquidão na mesa e logo levantou-se, mas uma tontura a fez tombar novamente na cadeira.

-Você continua frágil.

-Isto não altera em nada. Eu não vou esquecer o que você me disse, aliás, vou apenas acrescentar na minha lista mais um factor para te odiar, mediante os precedentes que você fez questão em merecer. – rebateu ela levantando-se novamente, apoiada à cómoda.

-O que tenho de fazer para limpar a imagem que tem de mim? – indagou num tom franco, o que deixou Estella desamparada.

-Prove-me que pode mudar. – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, inquieto, mas ela intercedeu: - Apenas prove que você pode ser um homem melhor do que aquilo que é. Isto, é claro, se tudo o que você me falou sobre seus sentimentos for verdade. A não ser, que tudo o que você me disse até agora, foi só para se aproveitar de mim.

-Correcção, eu nunca me aproveitei de você. Tudo o que você fez foi de livre e espontânea vontade, princesa. – retrucou num tom de escárnio, fazendo Estella abrir a boca atónita, sem saber o que dizer. – Mas se quer uma prova... – Ele ergueu-se da cama e, com a mão no seu queixo, passou em torno dela. – Eu lhe darei a prova.

Silver parou atrás dela, agarrando-a suavemente pela cintura e num gesto feroz pegou-a pelo pescoço, fazendo Estella arrepiar-se. Ele aproximou a boca dele ao seu ouvido, e por entre os cabelos que dançavam calmamente com sua respiração, soltou num murmúrio:

-Sinta-se uma mulher lisonjeada, nunca cedi a capricho de nenhuma mulher como cedo ao seu. Há uma hora dessas, você estaria degolada por sua impertinência.

-Você ainda não me matou porque precisa de mim. – respondeu num igual murmúrio com seus olhos fechados, á medida que sentia a mão de Silver deslizar pelo seu pescoço.

-Porque nenhuma mulher conseguiu mexer tanto comigo, como você consegue. – Ela virou-se de relance para ele, fitando seus olhos escuros envoltos em malícia. – Mas não se acanhe, diga logo o que quer como prova? Devo relembrar que, pode pedir tudo, menos para eu deixar de ser pirata...

-Paz. – Silver estreitou o olhar á medida que franzia o sobrolho, despercebido. – Uma vida que não envolva sangue e mortes. Quero paz Silver, no mar ou em terra, tanto faz. É só isso que lhe peço.

Ele a encarou por segundos silenciosos, tentando chegar a um conceito mais racional que o fizesse fugir daquela proposta, se assim pudesse chamar. E, naqueles intermináveis segundos, chegou á conclusão que não havia nada a fazer. Sentia que tinha sido castigado por Deus, o preço justo pela almejada imortalidade seria cair de encantos por uma mulher que o trouxesse á razão nas suas horas de insanidade. Alguém que ele quisesse ter a seu lado e que reprovasse as atitudes repugnantes que ele tomava, alguém que acalmava o monstro que habitava dentro dele. Uma mulher que, apesar de ser frágil e ter um cargo importante para a sociedade, tinha conseguido ocupar o coração negro de um cruel pirata.

-É justo! – concluiu Silver, sério. – Cada condição tem um preço alto a pagar. Eu já paguei demasiado pelas minhas atitudes, estou pronto a me deixar levar pelo doce sabor do vento.

-Obrigada. – agradeceu Estella sorrindo docemente. – Posso estar a cometer a maior loucura da minha vida ou até mesmo ser egoísta ao ponto de querer esquecer Siracusa, mas a única coisa que eu realmente não posso fazer é enganar meu coração.

-Quer casar comigo? - Silver nem se acreditou ao ouvir aquela frase sair da sua boca, mas já que estava, continuou: - compartilhar uma vida em conjunto… – Estella ficou atónica ao ver Silver sem graça depois de proferir tais palavras. – Eu não tenho muito jeito para essas coisas, por isso se você quiser, tudo bem, senão quiser...

-Eu aceito... – interveio Estella, fazendo-o encará-la incrédulo, e soltando um vasto sorriso, completou: – Edward Silver Vallenueva.

**XxxXxxX**

Em Siracusa, todo o reino estava perto das ruas do palácio, observando o chegar de uma carruagem negra bem trabalhada e pomposa, com esbeltos cavalos brancos, até aos portões do palácio, velozmente. Nesses mesmos portões altivos estava Amélita, a ama e governanta do palácio, e um dos conselheiros do Rei: Sir Richard. Quando os cavalos pararam á sua frente num ricochete, o cocheiro saltou num pulso e correu para abrir a porta da carruagem de onde saiu um homem nobre e elegante, acompanhado por uma mulher de cabelos ruivos encaracolados e duas crianças: um bebé de um ano e um garoto de dezasseis anos.

-Bem vindos a Siracusa, Sr. Dalton! – O homem apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça. – Vejo que veio acompanhado pela sua esposa.

-Como não sabia quanto tempo ia ficar afastado de Geórgia, resolvi trazer minha família. Espero que não haja incomodo com isso.

-Claro que não, senhor.

Ao mesmo tempo, Sir Richard torceu o nariz ao ver o aspecto da mulher á sua frente. Ela usava um simples vestido rosado, longo, não muito próprio para uma mulher com a sua categoria. As suas jóias, embora fossem feitas de ouro, eram igualmente simples. O que lhe dava um aspecto humilde, apesar do homem concluir que aquela mulher não tinha nascido em berço nobre, muito pelo contrário

-Como deve saber, esta é minha esposa Arabella Smith Dalton e estes são meus filhos: – O garoto aproximou-se do pai que colocou seus dedos sobre os ombros do filho. – Frederick e Alicia. – Ele apontou para a menina que dormia calmamente nos braços de Arabella. – E o Rei Hieron como está?

-Faleceu á três dias atrás! – concluiu Amélita numa voz melancólica, evitando que as lágrimas caíssem.

-Vossa Majestade desejava que você fosse o seu substituto, temporariamente claro, só até uma de suas filhas voltarem. – informou Sir Richard fazendo um sinal para prosseguirem até ao palácio. – Façam favor. – Fitzwilliam deu o braço á mulher e ambos seguiram o conselheiro real. - Em antes de falecer, vossa majestade conseguiu convocar a delegação das Doze Cidades. Eles já se encontram reunidas no salão de cerimónias, prontos para promover você a sucessor temporário do reino.

-Meu marido está ciente das condições que o trazem a Siracusa, Sir Richard. – rebateu Arabella cansada da arrogância do homem á sua frente. – Em consideração ao seu primo, e para não deixar o reino na desordem, Fitzwilliam aceitou de bom grado o cargo que lhe propuseram. – Fitzwilliam olhou para a sua mulher com um sorriso carinhoso.

-Meu primo caiu na total desgraça. – murmurou ele desviando o olhar para o céu. – Casou com uma pirata que fugiu e acabou morta pelos seus próprios guardas. Lord Beckett roubou-lhe parte daquilo que ele tinha investido nas Companhias, suas filhas desapareceram misteriosamente e, para finalizar, a Marinha Real que as procurava, foi brutalmente assassinada em alto mar. Claro que o desgosto foi matando-o aos poucos.

-Lá nisso tem razão. – afirmou o conselheiro, olhando-o de soslaio. – Ele rezava todas as noites para poder permanecer vivo e ver novamente as suas filhas. – Amélita deixou finalmente as lágrimas escorrerem ao ouvir aquilo, tentando engolir o choro.

-As minhas meninas! – sussurrou Amélita num soluço angustiante.

O resto do caminho foi feito no total silêncio, onde apenas as árvores iam dançando delicadamente com o vento fraco vindo do mediterrâneo e, á medida que iam caminhando, elas pareciam sussurrar entre si. Arabella observava atentamente cada detalhe do jardim que, embora tivessem em Dezembro e o frio começasse a consumir o calor humano existente em cada corpo, continuavam perfeitos, como se fosse primavera todo o ano. Ela soltou um leve sorriso ao pensar que nunca tinha apreciado tão belos jardins, e logo desviou sua cabeça para a linda menina que dormia em seus braços.

Sua infância tinha sido passada em Tortuga, a servir ás mesas no Faithful Bride, aturando aqueles bêbados que passavam sua santa noite lá. Mas sua vida mudou completamente quando conheceu um certo forasteiro, que causou a maior confusão na sua taverna á procura da bolsa que lhe tinham roubado. Ela acariciou gentilmente a cabeça da menina e sorriu ao vê-la dormir tão serenamente, e voltou a recordar-se dos melhores anos da sua vida. Quantas aventuras tinha passado no Barnacle com a tripulação que Jack Sparrow tinha formado ao longo da jornada.

Ela maneou lentamente a cabeça para o seu marido, que continuava com uma posse robusta e suspirou. Apesar do seu amor e ódio com Jack Sparrow, ela acabou caindo nos encantos do aristocrata. E sim, esta tinha sido a vida que tinha optado para ela: viver na aristocracia do condado de Dalton, junto de Fitzwilliam que, depois das aventuras com Jack terem terminado, voltou a Tortuga passado anos, só para pedir em casamento a jovem empregada de mesa do Faithful Bride. Fitzwilliam amava-a e os anos nunca mudaram esse sentimento, embora, ás vezes, sentisse falta da liberdade de outrora teve.

-Sente-se bem? – averiguou Fitzwilliam docemente, fazendo ela repousar o seu olhar sobre os olhos castanhos do esposo.

-Estou um pouco cansada por causa da viagem, mas está tudo bem. – Num tom sereno lhe respondeu, recebendo um beijo na testa em troca.

No hall da grandiosa entrada do palácio, Amélita encaminhou Arabella e os seus filhos para o patamar de cima onde se localizavam os quartos, enquanto Sir Richard guiou Fitzwilliam até uma grande sala, repleta de cadeiras e, mais á frente, uma enorme mesa, onde se encontravam onze pessoas sentadas a espera de Fitz.

-Então, você é Fitzwilliam P. Dalton Terceiro, o parente mais chegado do rei. – observou um homem velho que usava um turbante vermelho na cabeça. – Creio que lhe tenham informado os motivos que o trazem aqui!

-Sim! – Ripostou num tom grave que entoou nas quatro paredes. – Sei que meu primo, visto não ter mais nenhum parente próximo a quem deixar o reino, me encarregou a mim de ocupar o trono até que uma das princesas regresse. Caso isso não acontecer, serei eu o rei de Siracusa, começando uma nova dinastia.

-Essas informações estão todas bem claras nesta carta. – Um homem negro ergueu a carta a modos de a mostrar a todos presentes. – Vossa Majestade deixou também umas pequenas indicações para serem seguidas, alguns de seus negócios no estrangeiro.

-Como disse, encontro-me devidamente informado sobre tais evidências. – Ele deu dois passos para pegar a carta.

-Visto ter sido essa a última vontade do rei Hieron, creio que, devemos perguntar ao sr. Dalton se, se subjuga a este impasse! – ponderou uma mulher loira, entrelaçando os dedos e pousando seu queixo sobre eles.

Fitzwilliam olhou para todos os presentes e, durante algum tempo em silêncio, pensou no que Arabella lhe aconselharia naquele momento. Foi então que suspirou e mantendo sua posse olhou directamente para a mulher loira, que mantinha a sobrancelha erguida a espera de uma resposta.

-Se foi essa, a última vontade de meu primo, eu irei concretizá-la sem o maior sacrifício. – retrucou num tom de desprezo perante aquelas pessoas que o olhavam de maneira sarcástica.

-Muito bem. Considere-se a partir de hoje, um membro da delegação das doze cidades e o ocupante temporário do trono. Amanhã oficializaremos tudo diante do povo.

-Certamente. Agora, se me dão licença, eu preciso me retirar. A viagem foi muito cansativa. – Numa reverência curta, Fitzy nem esperou alguém falar e saiu pelo corredor até encontrar uma ampla porta.

**Olaaaaa**

**Bom, agora eu tenho noção que este capítulo teve paradinho, mas minha cabeça não tem dado para muito…tenho andado sem imaginação e noto que isso começa a fazer-se notar na fic. **

**Vou tentar meter um pouquinho mais de acção, mas vamos ver o que sai desta cebeça.**

**Quero agradecer ás pessoas que continuam acompanhando esta fic: Rô, Ieda, Likha Sparrow,Dorinha, Jane, Fini Felton, Carlinha Turner e Bruno. Obrigada mesmo pelo apoio :)**

**Próximo capitulo "A Ilha Desaparecida", eu vou tentar não demorar muito para postar.**

**Bjokas e fikem bem**

**Taty Black**


	22. A ilha Desaparecida

Capitulo 17 – Doces delírios

**Capitulo 21 – A Ilha Desaparecida.**

De manhã bem cedo, quando os raios laranjas começavam a clarear a linha do horizonte, havia alguém no Pérola que se mantinha bem acordada com uma garrafa de rum na mão, olhando para o infinito. Seus dedos brincavam distraidamente no gargalo da garrafa, rodando-o lentamente, enquanto a outra mão parecia desenhar algo na amurada do navio, aleatoriamente. Perla tinha madrugado e, durante o pouco tempo que permanecera acordada, olhou uma dúzia de vezes para a bússola, tentando ter a certeza que estavam indo na direcção certa. Sentia-se perdida naquele imenso mar, como se nunca mais fosse achar terra possível ou algo que indicasse que a ilha que procuravam estava perto. O frio que agora a se intensificar, fazia-a aconchegar-se mais em seu casaco, dando um gole bem prolongado na garrafa de rum para se manter quente. Sua presença, entretanto, foi capturada por alguém que também tinha despertado cedo, e sobre o passo rápido, dirigiu-se até ela.

-Bem me parecia que a chave da cave tinha desaparecido da minha cintura. – avaliou Jack ao ver uma das suas garrafas de rum na mão dela.

-Tome, aqui está. – Perla foi ao bolso do casaco e pegou as chaves, fazendo-as voar em direcção a Jack, que logo a apanhou e devolvendo-as a sua cintura. – Servido?

-Por que não?

Ele abriu um grande sorriso ao ver a garrafa apontada em sua direcção e, em passos curtos e de braços abertos, aproximou-se dela, pegando-a finalmente. Ao fechar os olhos, ele inclinou a cabeça à medida que ia bebendo com satisfação, devolvendo-a quase vazia.

-Não há nada como começar o dia sem uma boa bebida para esquentar o estômago…

-Jack… – Ela baixou o olhar, brincando com os seus dedos no gargalo. – Eu estive pensando, e cheguei à conclusão de que não tenho sido muito correcta com você. – Ele estreitou o olhar, surpreso.

-A que propósito vem isso, amor?

-Estou cansada desses jogos! Não quero brigar mais com você, tudo o que eu quero é paz entre nós, se isso for possível. Mas também, eu adoraria que você fosse honesto comigo. – rebateu Perla sorrindo debochadamente. – De vez em quando cai bem dizer a verdade, você não acha?

-A ilha! – murmurou com um sorriso triunfante.

-O quê? – Perla seguiu o olhar dele, apercebendo-se de um redemoinho que se formava bem no meio do oceano. – O que é aquilo Jack?

-Aquilo amor, é o propósito da sua viagem, ou seja, o passaporte para o seu final. – Arregalando os olhos e de mãos no ar, ele correu até o meio das escadas da escotilha, que dava acesso ao convés inferior e berrou: - Sua cambada de cães sarnentos, está na hora de mostrar a capacidade deste nosso garotão. Andem logo! – esbracejou, fazendo todos tombarem das redes, e correrem para todos os lados aos encontrões.

-Jack, pelas barbas de Poseidon, o que se passa? – Gibbs foi ao encontro de Jack, vendo-o subir rapidamente as escadas.

-Caro Gibbs, este vai ser um dia a mais na sua significativa vida, o que vai mudar é apenas a rotina. – Gibbs fez uma expressão de quem não estava entendendo. – Vamos aportar uma certa ilha, para cumprimentar uma certa Deusa e trazer um certo objecto reluzente, savvy? – O primeiro imediato logo entendeu o esquema do capitão, anuindo.

-Não há tempo a perder com conversas, o redemoinho cada vez está se tornando maior. – informou Perla, preocupada, sentindo o Pérola aumentar ligeiramente a sua velocidade ao tempo que eram arrastados em direcção ao torvelinho. – E o navio está cedendo às correntes. – Jack crispou os lábios, trocando olhares interrogativos com Perla. – O que vamos fazer Jack?

-Estamos condenados! – examinou Gibbs num tom rouco. – Que Deus tenha piedade de nossas almas.

Jack fitou atentamente Gibbs e Perla, que o olhavam em troca com uma expressão preocupada e, decidido, correu para o leme de onde berrou bem alto para que toda a tripulação presente no convés ouvisse:

-Marujos amarrem as velas, icem as âncoras…

-As velas? – Pintel parou no meio do convés, incrédulo. - Mas capitão…

-Sim senhor Pintel! As velas neste caso só nos vão arrastar impiedosamente para lá. – vendo o pirata ainda imóvel, resmungou: - Façam logo o que eu solicitei sem discussão, isto _claro,_ se não for pedir muito para vossas altezas. – Jack manuseava o leme que de uma hora para outra, teimava em não lhe obedecer.

O convés estava numa desordem completa, onde todos os marujos corriam de um lado para o outro, à medida que se atropelavam no meio do caminho. Cada um direccionava-se para o cordame mais próximo, para poder controlar as velas, enquanto outros marujos subiam nas cordas amarrando-as, impedindo-as que esvoaçassem sem dominação. A situação parecia estar fora de controle. O navio parecia que não queria colaborar com a tripulação, como se tivesse vida própria. Jack continuava no leme, avaliando a situação, ao tempo que procurava Perla com o olhar, vendo-a a estibordo, ajudando Gibbs a içar a âncora.

Jack maneou então a cabeça para a frente, vendo que o remoinho cava vez estava mais forte e profundo. O vento provocado ocasionalmente pelas forças das correntes, vindas das profundezas do turbilhão, formavam ondas gigantescas, capazes de engolir um navio inteiro sem deixar rastro. Gibbs fitou, por instantes, o acontecimento e abriu a boca abismado.

-Maria, mãe de Deus. – rogou Gibbs ao ver uma gigante onda vir em direcção do navio.

A única coisa que conseguiu pensar naquele momento foi em proteger Perla. Num impulso, ele agarrou-a pela cintura e a aninhou junto a amurada com ele. Com o outro braço ele agarrou uma corda, fortemente, esperando o impacto da onda sobre o navio. Em segundos, a onda atravessou o navio, fazendo-o balançar violentamente, enquanto Perla envolvia fortemente o pescoço de Gibbs e, fechando os olhos forçadamente, rezou para que aquele pesadelo acabasse logo. Quando finalmente a onda tinha estalado sobre o navio, Perla respirou fundo limpando o rosto molhado, tirando alguns cabelos da frente deste. Logo sentiu Gibbs puxá-la para cima.

-Obrigada, sr. Gibbs. – agradeceu ela, pelo acto gentil do homem.

-De nada, minha princesa.

Por impulso, o olhar dela recaiu sobre o castelo de popa, vendo que Jack permanecia no mesmo sítio, manejando bravamente o incontrolável leme. Perla suspirou de alívio, levando a mão ao peito. A velocidade do Pérola Negra parecia ter abrandado um pouco, mas não o suficiente para impedir que chegassem aquele redemoinho, o que estava deixando Jack indignadíssimo.

-Ahh Calypso, custava muito colaborar só um bocadinho? – resmungava ele sacudindo o seu chapéu que estava coberto de água.

-O que está acontecendo? – inquiriu Alessandro saindo da escotilha apressadamente. – Senti um enorme balançar do navio.

-Estamos chegando. – concluiu Perla serenamente.

-Graças á virgem de Guadalupe. -Alessandro olhou incrédulo a atmosfera á sua volta. – Mas onde está a ilha? Só estou vendo um redemoinho formado no mar. Quer dizer, algo está aparecendo ali, olhe!

Perla olhou de relance para a frente e, vendo que algo estranho estava acontecendo, ela e Alessandro se precipitaram para a amurada. O redemoinho começava a dar lugar a algo indecifrável naquele preciso momento. Concentrando o seu olhar naquele torvelinho que, cada vez abrandava mais, viram uma espécie de cume surgir naquelas tumultuosas águas. Toda a tripulação sentiu um grande solavanco vir do navio, que o parou completamente naquele sítio onde permaneciam.

-Jack, o que houve? – averiguou Perla dando uma palmada na amurada. – Porquê que o navio parou?

-É como se tivéssemos um recife nos impedindo de avançar até ao nosso destino. – sugeriu Alessandro, dobrando-se um pouco sobre a amurada, verificando o que estava travando o navio.

-Acho que a nossa querida anfitriã quer que a gente vá de bote até seus domínios. – Jack tirou a sua luneta da cintura e observou o espectáculo que estava ocorrendo mesmo á sua frente. – Confesso que a recepção está sendo deveras _calorosa_.

A atenção de todos direccionou-se novamente para o cume que, lentamente foi subindo até dar lugar a uma torre de um grandioso templo. À medida que ia subindo, o templo ia expelindo água por todas as janelas partidas e portas. Á sua volta uma floresta tropical foi aparecendo, até que, por fim, acabou por se formar completamente no mar. Atrapalhadamente, Perla tirou a bússola da bolsa e abriu-a. Sem hesitar, a agulha apontou para aquele magnífico templo. Finalmente, a Ilha Desaparecida estava diante de seus olhos, naquele imenso mar.

-É aqui! – comunicou Perla sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo que seu coração disparava de emoção. – Eu não acredito que finalmente chegamos.

-Isso tem um significado Perla. – Ela direccionou a cabeça para Alessandro. – Sua jornada está chegando ao fim. – O sorriso dela desapareceu e ambos encararam-se silenciosamente, sérios.

Foi então que, a passos penosos, Alessandro saiu da beira dela. Sozinha, Perla continuava fixada no mesmo sítio em que Alessandro tinha permanecido até á bem pouco tempo, pensando na força que aquelas palavras tinham tido sobre si. Ela suspirou fundo e, mordendo o lábio inferior, Perla olhou para o céu a modos de tentar conter suas lágrimas que marejavam teimosamente.

-Cavalheiros, preparem um bote. – Mandou Jack fechando sua luneta e, colocando-a de novo na sua cintura, desceu as escadas. – Está preparada, alteza? – Ela despertou daquela espécie de transe e, numa meia volta o encarou com um sorriso recatado.

-Depois das aventuras pelas quais passei até agora, se não tivesse preparada eu não me chamaria Perla Bonny. Savvy, capitão? – Ele afrouxou um sorriso manhoso pelo canto da boca.

-Nós vamos com vocês, Jack – advertiu Sr. Gibbs colocando-se á sua frente, inquieto.

-Não é necessário, eu e ela nos safaremos lindamente. Entretanto, se qualquer eventualidade acontecer…- Jack fez um olhar de falso lamento – Sigam o código.

-Jack, o código serve mais como orientação do que propriamente uma regra. – Jack sorriu orgulhoso ao olhar para a sua tripulação que permanecia diante dele.

-Já que é assim – Jack tirou o chapéu e colocou na cabeça de Gibbs –, enquanto eu tiver fora, você fica comandando o navio. Temporariamente, claro.

-Fique descansado, estará em boas mãos. – Gibbs ajeitou o chapéu, olhando para Alessandro. – Ao menos leve Alessandro.

-Ele vai sim, eu lhe devo isso – concordou Perla sem hesitar, enquanto Alessandro aproximava-se dela, lisonjeado –, por tudo o que ele fez por mim até este momento.

-Ahh, tá! Foi só ele que arriscou sua vida pomposa pelos caprichos da madame. Vou levar isso em consideração, já para não falar que esta aventura vai lhe custar outro diamante. – Jack foi até ao bote, no seu andar peculiar á medida que rodava as mãos no ar, fazendo Perla revirar os olhos.

Sem olhar para Mullroy, Jack apossou-se do chapéu do marujo, colocando-o na sua própria cabeça.

-Eu conhecia várias facetas suas, agora a de ciumento, essa é nova… – Jack parou com os olhos arregalados. Erguendo o dedo indicador, maneou-o no ar ao tempo que abria a boca pronto a retorquir:

-Não sou ciumento, apenas gosto de ser reconhecido por meus vários méritos, principalmente nesta viagem, savvy? – Num sorriso amarelo completou: - Mas isso para você são meros detalhes, não é verdade?

Perla olhava-o perplexo, não sabendo se ria ou gritava. Já Alessandro ria a valer, abanando a cabeça, enquanto entrava no bote e sentava-se próximo dos remos. Jack concedeu ilustremente sua mão a Perla para que ela pudesse entrar no bote. Ela olhou deslumbrada para ele, tirando uma mecha de cabelo que se colocou á frente dos olhos, ponderando se aceitava ou não ajuda dele, mas logo se deixou levar pela tentação e entregou-lhe delicadamente. Era bom sentir novamente o toque dele sobre sua pele, saber que Jack ainda estava ali ao seu lado. Jack a olhou com uma expressão sedutora, enquanto seus olhares comprometedores se encontravam, fazendo Alessandro se sentir desconfortável com aquela situação.

Perla entrou então no bote, seguida por Jack, que se sentou mesmo á sua frente, pegando nos remos. Gibbs, acompanhado com Pintel e Mullroy desceram os cabos, a fim de que o bote caísse lentamente sobre as águas do mar.

-Rememos até nosso destino. – incentivou Jack, conivente.

Os dois homens remaram então até á ilha, enquanto Perla admirava-a de longe, imaginando as possíveis surpresas e desagrados que ela poderia conter. Seu coração estava desassossegado demais, como se a quisesse alertar que algo não iria correr bem. Ela olhou para trás e viu Jack remando bravamente, ansioso por chegar á Ilha Desaparecida, e isso assustava-a. Perla voltou a olhar para a frente, sentindo as oscilações do bote à medida que avançavam e, naquele sufoco, abraçou-se, desviando o olhar para o chão.

Jack abrandou um pouco de remar ao se perceber da inquietação dela, fitando-a durante um bom tempo. Notando que estava quase chegando ao seu destino, ponderou se haveria de ajudá-la ou se ficaria com a Mão de Midas para ele, tal e qual como tinha planejado desde o início da viagem. Ele praguejou baixinho para si mesmo, que, irreversivelmente, aquela feiticeira tinha mudado o curso da situação, emaranhando totalmente os seus pensamentos de tal maneira que ele já não sabia mais o que queria. Erguendo o olhar lentamente, Jack lançou um sorriso irónico ao perceber sua situação: o famoso capitão Jack Sparrow não sabia o que queria, ou simplesmente tinha medo de reclamá-lo para si.

Abanando a cabeça, Jack precipitou novamente os remos, pensando que a profecia estava certa: Jack nunca soube o que queria até aquele preciso momento. Até ao momento, em que aquelas duas esmeraldas o faziam ter certeza de uma única coisa: queria assumir o coração de uma certa princesa. Embora não admitisse para ninguém, muito menos para si próprio, mas a verdade é que Jack tinha medo de reclamá-lo para si. Nunca tinha sido um homem de grandes amores, pelo contrário, sempre tinha sido individualista quando se tratava de sentimentos e, de todas as mulheres que passaram pela sua vida, nunca nenhuma mexeu tanto com ele. Agora via-se envolvido pelos encantos de alguém que nunca poderia fazer parte da sua vida, por mais que assim o quisesse. Ela já tinha uma vida formada antes de entrar nestas aventuras, uma cidade para reinar. Com esse pensamento, Jack tentou se concentrar no caminho, reparando que a distância diminuía cada vez mais.

Quando finalmente a costa se fez notar, devido á proximidade, Alessandro e Jack pararam de remar, observando a longa ilha com águas cristalinas, envolvendo as ondas que se desfaziam em espuma branca à beira-mar. A costa, apesar de ser coberta de uma vasta e exuberante vegetação, indicava que a ilha era claramente desabitada, sem sombra de algum ser vivo á vista.

Ao ver que já estavam demasiado próximos da beira-mar, Perla levantou-se ansiosamente e, num pulo, saltou para fora do bote, fazendo chapinha naquele translúcido mar, onde suas botas iam sendo consumidas pela água salgada. Jack e Alessandro seguiram o mesmo exemplo dela, continuando hesitantes. Não aguentando mais aquele impasse deles, Perla avançou decidida, sem esperar pelos dois. Jack precipitou-se então até ela, agarrando-a pelo braço.

-Sei que está impaciente para obter a Mão de Midas, mas vá com calma. Não se sabe quantas mais recepções vamos ter durante a nossa permanência nesta ilha. – Ele inclinou o olhar para a espada dela. – Mantenha o cabo da espada por perto, para prevenir certos acontecimentos, se é que me entende. – Perla anuiu silenciosamente, agarrando-se ao cabo.

-Não se preocupe Perla, em poucos minutos atravessaremos esta vasta vegetação. Não falta muito para você estar perante o templo. – Alessandro alcançou os dois.

-De que estamos à espera então? Vamos! – encorajou-os, desembainhando sua espada. – Eu quero ter essa Mão antes do fim do dia. – E sem mais nada a dizer, avançou sem esperar por eles.

Os dois homens se olharam com sobrancelhas arqueadas, em forma de desafio e, segundos depois, desataram a correr para ver quem chegava primeiro até Perla. Quando chegaram, cada um se colocou do lado dela, fazendo-a revirar os olhos, impassível. Os três iam cortando os arbustos que se metiam á frente, enquanto Perla se guiava pela bússola, tentando achar o caminho mais rápido para o pomposo templo, que tinham visto do Pérola Negra. Entretanto, tudo o que viam era árvores e mais árvores, para desespero completo de Perla.

-Será que esta maldita vegetação não acaba mais? – berrou ela dando um golpe feroz num ramo que estava atravessado no caminho dela.

-Você não estava achando que era só chegar á ilha, bater palminhas que a Mão de Midas vinha voando em direcção à palma da sua, pois não? – debochou Jack, olhando para o tamanho das árvores e no quão sombrio se tornava o pico delas. – Reconheço que seria tentador. – pensou, passando a mão pelas duas tranças do queixo.

-Só queria acabar logo isto! Quero voltar para casa com minha irmã, viva de preferência. – declarou ela, suspirando esmorecida.

-Você vai voltar com sua irmã, eu te prometo. – afirmou Alessandro colocando uma mão no ombro de Perla, que sorriu confiante.

Os três continuaram o caminho traçado pelo denso verde que abraçava a totalidade das zonas que os rodeava, tornando a travessia cansativa devido à expectativa de temer que, mais à frente, encontrariam mais vegetação. O que surpreendentemente, não aconteceu. A floresta foi ficando cada vez mais rasa á medida que avançavam. Ao se aperceberem do sucedido, ambos aceleraram o passo com o total cuidado, até que, viram a floresta desaparecer completamente e aparecer as paredes posteriores do grandioso templo diante deles. Essas lisas paredes eram feitas de mármore acinzentadas, esmaecidas pelo tempo, e em parte, consumidas pelo musgo e várias heras gigantes. Perla continuava com o seu olhar preso naquele monumento, não conseguindo acreditar no que via.

-Minha virgem de Guadalupe! Não posso crer. – murmurou emocionada, rindo de alegria.

Ambos avançaram calmamente, sustentando ainda sua espada no ar, como precaução para qualquer contratempo que surgisse na sua travessia. Os três contornaram atentamente o majestoso templo, admirando a sua suprema beleza exterior. Ao chegarem, por fim, à parte frontal do templo, Perla parou, arregalando bem os olhos, incrédula com as formas iniciais das paredes. Elas ostentavam esqueletos humanos de cavalheiros corajosos, que tentaram, um dia, sua sorte. Era como se, em algum momento, aquelas paredes tivessem ganhado vida própria, engolindo sem piedade alguma, aqueles homens que supostamente tentaram fugir com vida da ilha. Jack expressava um rosto de pesar ao apreciar a cena e, tirando o chapéu, fez uma pequena reverência. Isso chocava Perla, que analisava as expressões aturdidas que aqueles esqueletos expunham.

-"Tantos cadáveres insepultos jazem lá." – observou Jack, num rosto sério, pondo o chapéu. – Era isso que Elizabeth se referia.

-Éris parece gostar de coleccionar as suas vítimas. E da maneira mais original os colocou mesmo na porta de entrada, como quem exibe seus troféus. – falou numa voz árdua, permanecendo ainda atónica.

-Tal como a espada, mantenha a sua cruz bem á vista, caso seja preciso para qualquer eventualidade, se é que me entende. – Ela apenas acentuou com a cabeça, tirando-a debaixo das roupas.

Novamente eles retomaram o compasso, indo em direcção a duas belas estátuas femininas bem trabalhadas, que permaneciam uma em cada lado, centrando bem a porta principal. As duas mulheres eram perfeitas, usavam uma túnica grega que deslizavam delicadamente pelos braços, salientando bem os seus seios. Seus cabelos iam ao encontro dos ombros, dando-lhes um ar altivo. Jack parou bem diante delas, apreciando cada pormenor minúsculo da elegante silhueta feminina ali esculpida, fazendo olho grosso para o conjunto de jóias que as estátuas tinham entrelaçadas na sua pedra fria. Ele sorriu marotamente, esfregando as mãos, á medida que pensava: _"Já não se fazem mulheres como antigamente." _e, num pequeno muxoxo Jack levou a mão ao pescoço de uma das estátuas, tentando arrancar á força toda uma bela gargantilha de ouro que estava encrostada á pedra.

Ao sentir a ausência de Jack ao seu lado, Perla parou e voltou-se para trás, ficando abismada com a atitude dele. Ela revirou os olhos à medida que bufava impacientemente. Voltou então atrás e, vendo ele praticamente estrangular a estátua para tirar a jóia, agarrou-o furiosa pelo colarinho da camisa e arrastou-o, fazendo-o formar um pequeno beicinho nos lábios.

-Será que você nunca vai ganhar vergonha na cara? – repreendeu-o, largando-o por fim, enquanto o fitava austera.

-Você nem vai acreditar, mas aquela estátua me chamou. Disse-me que eu era o homem mais elegante e charmoso que passou por esta ilha, e que se apaixonou por mim. E, como recordação, ela me deu autorização para levar aquela gargantilha de ouro… – Ele calou-se imediatamente ao vê o olhar fulminante que ela lhe lançou, e levantando o dedo concluiu: – É, falei que você não ia acreditar.

-Supôs bem. Agora, comporte-se até ao fim da nossa visita. – dito aquilo, virou costas e afastou-se dele.

Ao entrarem finalmente no Hall do templo, as tochas acenderam-se prontamente, fazendo os três ficarem de alerta, posicionando-se para um possível ataque surpresa. No entanto, ao verem tudo sossegado, baixaram as espadas, continuando apreensivos. O intenso cheiro a mofo apoderava-se do ar, chegando ao ponto de se tornar incomodo para quem o inalava. As paredes bem adornadas do templo estavam completamente entranhadas de humidade, tapando as diversas imagens nelas expostas. Perla observou cada particularidade do templo, reparando que calcava um ornamentado chão de granito cinzento-escuro, embora já não abrangesse o mesmo brilho de outrora. Aquele templo sem dúvida se assemelhava um pouco aos antigos templos Gregos, contanto este era revestido por cores mortas, matando a sua extrema riqueza que noutros tempos fizeram jus à sua preclara aparência requintada. Numa expressão prudente, Perla direccionou a cabeça para um longo e único corredor a sua frente. Jack chegou perto dela, proferindo:

-Parece que a nossa querida Deusa não nos deu muitas escolhas. – Ele fez um olhar apreensivo, chamando-lhe a atenção. – Aposto que aquele longo corredor nos reserva pequenas surpresas, e deveras interessantes.

-Nós saberemos recebê-las a altura, não me intimido com pouca coisa. – rebateu ela com um sorriso maroto, sendo acompanhado por Jack.

-Perla, você não poderá colocar sua vida em risco. Eu e Jack iremos buscar a Mão e você fica aqui nos esperando

-Nem pensar, Alex, sonhei muito com este momento, não é agora que vou amedrontar. Agradeço a sua humilde preocupação e o facto de querer arriscar sua vida por mim – disse num tom carinhoso –, mas eu quero ir até ao fim, nem que isso custe minha vida.

-Que bonito momento, se me permitem dizê-lo – desdenhou Jack, batendo palmas –, mas será que os dois pombinhos vão decidir hoje, de preferência, quem vai ou fica?

-Não será necessário, eu vou, está decidido. – Alessandro baixou o rosto, preocupado, mas Perla logo o tranquilizou com suas palavras serenas: – Não seria justo mandar vocês dois buscar aquela maldita Mão de Midas e eu ficar a espera. Esta é a sina que me foi dada, e eu pretendo cumpri-la até ao fim. Nós iremos nos safar, confiem em mim! Depois, esta será uma das mais belas histórias que contaremos aos nossos netos.

-Está certo! Continuemos então.

Jack bufou um "aleluia" elevando um pouco a espada no ar. Fez um gesto para que Alessandro fosse o primeiro a calcar o tão espesso granito daquele corredor mal iluminado, deixando que Perla o seguisse, e por fim, ele próprio, a fim de dar-lhes cobertura caso algo corresse mal. Naquele largo corredor era possível sentir uma aragem agradável guarnecida com o cheiro característico do mar: cheiro de maresia, que envolvia o ambiente. Perla pegou numa tocha que se encontrava numa das colunas que sustentavam o trabalhoso tecto. Este expressava imagens da vida quotidiana de jovens marujos, tão bem desenhadas que Perla atrevia-se a dizer que elas pareciam ter vida própria, dançando ao sabor do vento.

-Algo realmente fascinante de se ver. – murmurou ela, continuando de olhos fixos no tecto.

Sua atenção foi quebrada ao pisar algo duro e volumoso. Ela baixou lentamente o olhar e viu que calcava um esqueleto, o que fez ela soltar um grito prolongado e pular para os braços de Jack, que soltou um sorriso convencido.

-O que houve? – perguntou Alessandro, parando ao ouvir o grito.

-Sabia que você não iria conseguir resistir! Só nunca pense que fosse preciso pisar um pedaço de osso apodrecido para descobrir esse afecto emocional por minha humilde pessoa. – salientou Jack num tom provocador. Ela o largou lentamente, com o cenho franzido, sentindo-se ridícula.

-Você nem merece resposta. – Perla crispou os lábios irritada.

-Porque não tem resposta para tal verdade, não é amor! – Jack cada vez aproximava-se mais dela.

-Porque simplesmente você é do tipo que não merece resposta concreta. – Ela deu-lhe costas, o que fez Jack fazer um beicinho. Perla encarou então o esqueleto e, encolhendo-se, ela aproximou a tocha um pouco mais, reparando num importante pormenor. – Qual a possibilidade de uma seta acertar em cheio a cabeça de um homem?

-Depende da circunstância! – retrucou Alessandro encolhendo-se também. – Pode ter havido uma pequena briga entre homens, ou então…

-As paredes têm defesas! – Os dois olharam para Jack que observava as paredes, aleatoriamente. Alessandro e Perla levantaram-se assustados.

-Em algum lugar, neste chão, possivelmente existe um botão que impulsionará essas setas. – ponderou Alessandro pensando alto. – Teremos de correr.

-Embora isto me custe dizer, tenho de concordar com o Comodoro: teremos de correr, para viver. Agora façam tudo como bons piratas e não olhem para trás. – Alessandro cruzou os braços com o atrevimento de Jack lhe chamar pirata. - Quando eu contar até três… – Jack elevou o dedo indicador e olhou-os. – Um…-Fez uma breve pausa para impaciência de Perla. – Três…

Jack começou a correu do seu jeitinho peculiar, sem esperar por ninguém, deixando-os ficar para trás. Perla e Alessandro deram ombros seguindo-o sem hesitar, até ela falsear em algo no chão. Sentiu o seu pé afundar, à medida que pressionava em algo que a fez cair de joelhos. Um click soou naquele extenso corredor, enquanto Alessandro elevava-a lentamente, prestando atenção às paredes que abriam pequenas janelinhas. Os dois fizeram um aceno de cabeça e, com toda a sua resistência, correram sem olhar para trás, desviando-se o mais possível das setas que voavam a uma velocidade incrível. Perla sentia leves lâminas aguçadas cortarem sua pele atravessando a parede a sua frente. Cansada ela começava a sentir suas forças esvaírem-se, mas Alessandro a agarrou pela mão, a modos de encorajá-la, e puxou-a, não deixando que desistisse agora. Logo agora que estava tão perto de ter aquilo que tanto queria. Ao verem que o sitio mais a frente era o fim do corredor, Perla e Alessandro pularam naquela direcção, finalmente aterrando noutra divisão, onde já não havia mais setas a voarem paralelamente às paredes.

-Estão atrasados! O que andaram a fazer? – ironizou Jack, de braços cruzados e o pé a bater no chão.

-Estávamos desenrascando-nos de um pequenino problema, enquanto você estava aqui, coçando seu majestoso bigode. – retrucou Perla passando o antebraço pelo rosto. Ao mirar a camisa tingida de sangue, considerou ter um golpe na maçã do rosto.

-Quem mandou vocês serem lentos. – contrapôs Jack com um leve sorriso sardónico.

-Eu vou fingir que você nem falou. Agora me responda: que sala é esta?

-Não sei, cheguei à pouco, não deu tempo de avaliar… – retrucou Jack dando um olhar rápido á sua volta.

A sala era realmente majestosa, apesar de aparentemente se notar que os anos devastaram completamente aquela divisão, deixando-a num estado lastimável. À frente encontrava-se uma espécie de trono, com duas colunas altivas no estilo jónico, centralizando-o de uma maneira elegante. O chão era arrojado com um belo mosaico, que tomava várias formas à medida que os reflexos do sol iam entrando pelas janelas quebradas. Os três caminharam vagarosamente ao encontro do trono, apercebendo-se que, mais ao lado, havia uma pequena divisão escondida. Perla abriu a boca, chorando emocionada ao notar o que aquela divisão continha. Jack somente arregalou os olhos, que cintilavam de júbilo, esfregando sorrateiramente as mãos ao tempo que, em seus lábios, floresceu um sorriso maroto. Já Alessandro mantinha sua postura correcta, concentrando seu olha abismado.

-Afinal a lenda existe!

A estátua onde permanecia a Mão de Midas rodava automaticamente ao redor do mesmo sítio, expondo sua perfeição a quem quisesse admirar, como quem tenta testar a dignidade dos homens mais honestos e honrosos. Os olhos de cobiça de Jack não paravam de cintilar, á medida que a estatua ia rodando. Como seria possível aquele módico objecto transformar com o seu toque o mundo todo em puro ouro? Agora que estava diante da Mão, todos os pensamentos de honra que teve sobre ajudar Perla, se é que algum dia os teve, ou se simplesmente foram sinceros, desapareceram.

-O que estamos à espera? Vamos pegá-lo. – Alessandro deu duas passadas, mas logo sentiu uma lâmina fria a afinada tocar em seu pescoço.

-Uma pequena e significativa correcção, meu caro: eu vou pegá-lo, savvy? – Perla presenciava a situação atónica. – Depois de a pegar, vou voltar para o meu navio, enquanto vocês ficarão aqui fazendo companhia para uma certa Deusa, ou seja, resumindo: seremos todos felizes para sempre.

-Jack, pela Virgem de Guadalupe, pare com essas brincadeiras! – apelou Perla colocando as mãos sobre só lábios. – Isto é sério!

-Eu não estou brincando! – afirmou num tom sério, o que fez o coração de Perla sobressaltar. - Digamos que isto não passa de puros negócios. Investimentos futuristas, se preferir chamar. – Aproveitando a distracção de Jack, Alessandro desembainhou a sua espada, colocando-a no pescoço de Jack.

-Esse objecto é meu Jack, não pense tirar ele de mim. – Alessandro ameaçou num tom seco.

-Bom, vejamos isso já vai ser um problema, è que eu já tinha planos para ela: um resgate, ficar rico, cuidar de mim… - Com o toque suave da espada, Jack tirou a de Alessandro do seu pescoço.

-Jack, eu preciso dela para salvar minha irmã. Além do mais, resgate para quê? – Perla franziu o sobrolho, continuando perplexa. -Essa Mão pode deixar você tão rico que poderia comprar o mundo.

-Realmente, não vejo desvantagem nisso, pelo contrário, agrada-me a ideia. – Jack fez um ar sonhador, à medida que Alessandro sorria de forma sorrateira.

-Pena que nunca irá concluir suas prioridades, meu caro pirata.

-Será que vocês não percebem? Essa é a maldição da Mão de Midas: a ganância dos homens honestos. Ela vem à flor da pele, consumindo toda a vossa sanidade, levando-os a tornarem-se nuns perfeitos idiotas.

-Ela tem razão, cavalheiros. Eu mesma fiz questão de acrescentar esse pequenino toque para acalorar a situação, e isto não virar um tédio. – ressoou uma voz feminina. – Não ficou mais interessante ver homens lutando para ter todo o sucesso e ouro do mundo?

-Éris! – murmurou Perla não mostrando surpresa alguma, e olhando desconfiada para todos os lados, a espera que a Deusa desse as caras.

Os dois homens sentiram as espadas serem arrancadas forçadamente das suas mãos, voando para bem longe deles, ao mesmo tempo que uma espécie de fumaça surgia de uma das paredes, e logo um corpo feminino se formou a frentes deles. O cabelo liso e negro da mulher sobrevoavam sem sequer ser preciso uma brisa de ar para os mover, ao tempo que expressava um sorriso enigmático, deixando Perla receosa.

-Bravo! Nunca nenhum mortal chegou a esta divisão, vivo pelo menos. – Ela batia palmas, sorrindo marotamente. -Bem vindos à minha modesta casa, caros humanos!

**Novamente, peço perdão por pelo meu atraso, mas tive muita coisa para fazer estas semanas, além da net não ter andado muito bem nos últimos dias.**

**E cá está, os nossos heróis chegaram á Ilha desaparecida, em busca da Mão de Midas. Para não ficar monótono, a nossa Deusa querida tratou de aprontar uma recepção calorosa. Vamos ver como vai desenrolar o encontro no templo, e se a Deusa dá a Mão de Midas assim facilmente. Mas isso, só no próximo capítulo.**

**Quero agradecer as Reviews fofas que mandaram no capitulo anterior: Rô, Ieda, Likha Sparrow, Fini, Jane, Bruno e Carlinha Turner. A vocês o meu obrigada, de coração.**

**Fiquem bem e Bjokas grandes**

**Taty Black**


	23. A Mão de Midas

Capitulo 17 – Doces delírios

**Capitulo 22 – A Mão de Midas!**

Em Siracusa, num dos sumptuosos quartos do palácio, Fitzwilliam acabava de vestir o casaco bem ornado, observando-se no espelho. Uma expressão de desconforto tomou conta das feições do homem, que passava teimosamente a mão sobre o rosto. Além de sentir as mãos delicadas posarem sobre sua cintura, Fitzy viu pelo reflexo do espelho, um sorriso satisfeito brotar no rosto atrás do seu. Ele puxou-a ternamente para a sua frente e beijou-a apaixonadamente, acariciando o rosto dela com a costa da sua mão. Arabella parou ao se aperceber das marcas de preocupação expostas no rosto do marido.

-Você não está bem... Algo lhe aquieta. – induziu ela, envolvendo as bochechas do marido em suas mãos.

-Eu não sei se estou preparado para assumir uma grande responsabilidade. É como se tivesse o peso do mundo nas minhas costas e ninguém pudesse aliviar tamanha preocupação…

-Ei, amor, você não está sozinho! Você governou o condado de Dalton até agora, e não há nada de tão diferente nessa sua nova função. – Ele desembaraçou-se gentilmente dos braços da mulher, indo até a janela e apoiou as mãos no peitoril.

-É diferente Arabella. Lá eu tinha os meus próprios conhecimentos, os meus negócios. – Fitzy olhou-a de soslaio. – E aqui o que tenho? Um povo que nunca me conheceu. Uma delegação que, no primeiro deslize que cometer, vão cair em cima de mim feito feras e, para finalizar, aqui vou o cargo que tenho a honra de aceitar é o de rei. Não sei se estou preparado para tamanha responsabilidade.

-Seu primo confiava em você, não o desaponte. – Ela suspirou, vendo o marido continuar de cabeça baixa, e com cuidado, aproximou-se dele. – Lembre-se que isto será temporário. - Arabella colocou-lhe uma mão nas costas, acariciando-o – Fitzy, eu já vi do que você é capaz, mais do que ninguém, eu sei que você vai conseguir. – Fitzy encarou-a durante alguns segundos silenciosos. - Eu estarei aqui para te apoiar em tudo.

-Durante estes anos todos, agradeço aos céus por você ter aparecido na minha vida. – Ele afastou-se da janela, tomando em suas mãos o queixo da mulher, fitando a tonalidade dos seus olhos. - Nunca me arrependi de ter enfrentado meu pai para ficar com você, muito menos de ter ido te buscar na Faithfull Bride.

Arabella soltou um sorriso forçado, lembrando-se das incertezas que teve na hora em que Fitzy voltou a Faithfull Bride para lhe pedir em casamento. Seu primeiro e grande amor tinha sido, sem dúvida nenhuma, Jack Sparrow, embora tivesse aprendido a esconder aquele sentimento que nutria por ele durante os meses de suas inesquecíveis aventuras. A última vez que esteve com ele tinha sido antes dele abandonar a ilha de Tortuga para entrar na Companhia das Índias. Na noite em que, de livre e espontânea vontade, resolveu se entregar a ele. Isso.

Abanando a cabeça desconfortavelmente para afastar aqueles pensamentos do passado, Arabella concentrou-se no marido que aos poucos foi conquistando o seu coração, já que inicialmente, aceitara o casamento apenas como forma de esquecer Jack mais rápido. Agora podia dizer que tinha aprendido a amar Fitzy do seu jeito, abdicando de toda a liberdade que conquistara para ficar com ele.

-Fico agradecida até hoje por ter tido tal atitude. – retorquiu ela, por fim, sentindo remorsos de ter voltado a pensar em Jack. Havia jurado arrancá-lo da cabeça a partir da noite em que ele a abandonou para nunca mais voltar.

-Eu é que te agradeço por ter mudado por mim. Ter abdicado de sua vida para construir uma nova comigo. – Ele a beijou de surpresa, mas o beijo foi interrompido pelo choro de um bebé.

-Alicia acordou... – sussurrou ela a milímetros dos lábios dele.

-Não é que a pequena tem pontaria. – rebateu Fitzy fazendo beicinho.

-Você também tem de se preparar...

-Pois é, em alguns minutos o sir Richard virá nos chamar para nos apresentar formalmente ao povo, e lhes informar que serei eu o substituto do rei.

-Não se preocupe, tudo correrá bem. – Arabella deu-lhe um breve beijo e desapareceu por entre a porta, sendo acompanhada pelo olhar atento do marido.

-Ahh Jack, você não sabe a bela mulher que perdeu. - murmurou Fitzy para si mesmo com um sorriso nos lábios.

** XxxXxxX**

Não muito distanciados de Siracusa, praticamente na Ilha Desaparecia, uma Deusa fazia as honras casa, se assim se poderia chamar. Jack e Alessandro permaneciam quietos, hipnotizados pela beleza estimulante de Éris, que analisava atentamente os três. Perla olhava-a com desprezo, apreciando cada movimento insignificante de Éris, até esta quebrar o silêncio congelante daquela sala:

-Ora, ora... O que temos nós aqui? – Ela deu algumas passadas a frente, balançando suavemente os quadris. – Um comodoro corajoso, tentando se mostrar forte para impressionar a mulher que ama, – ela pousou o olhar em Perla – Uma princesa rebelde que tenta, a todo o custo, ter o seu momento de liberdade, longe das obrigações diárias e chatas de um reino perto da decadência – desviando seus olhos para Jack, continuou com um sorriso de desdém: –, e um pirata ganancioso em busca da sua, mais que merecida, oportunidade. – Ela deu costas para os três e sentou-se na poltrona de pedra, completando: – Que trio perfeito para uma comédia grega. – Soltou uma gargalhada prolongada, ao tempo que os três se entreolhavam. – Mas digam lá, caras criaturas humanas, o que os trás até minha casa?

-Então esta é a sua casa? – Jack olhou à volta de mão erguida, a modos de avaliar o sítio. – Bonito sítio, se me permite uma honesta opinião. – comentou Jack com uma expressão de escárnio.

-Gostou? – inquiriu a deusa, sonsa. – Estava pensando deixar a terra inteira assim.

-Ohh, que ideia tão _subtil_. Me avise quando tiver planeando tal evento. – e em tom de segredo, Jack inclinou um pouco a cabeça para Perla, cobrindo a sua boca com a costa da mão. - Então é esta a prima maluca da Calypso?

-Creio que ainda não me apresentei devidamente. Eu sou Éris, a deusa do caos e da discórdia.

-Você deveria estar no Tártaro – analisou Alessandro confuso - , junto de Hades.

-Outra brilhante, para não dizer _excelente_, conclusão Comodoro... estão me surpreendendo - ironizou Jack – Parabéns! – suspirou, revirando por fim os olhos.

-Isso foi outra das coisas que eu esqueci de te informar Alex… – interferiu Perla, ignorando o comentário inútil de Jack.

-Eu adoraria passar aqui o dia todo com vocês discutindo o ponto de vista de cada um, mas sabem, eu tenho outras coisas mais importantes para fazer... terras para destruir, uma Mão para proteger. – Ela ergueu a dedo indicador e apontou para a estátua que continha a mão dourada.

-Isso è de facto, muito interessante. – proferiu Jack interessando-se no assunto, arregalando mais uma vez os seus olhos para a Mão que parecia chamá-lo feito íman.

-E para estarem na minha sublime presença, significa que um de vocês è o felizardo de tão rechonchudo tesouro, ou estarei enganada? – Ela fez um ar altivo, levantando-se do trono. – Quem é o guardião?

-Sou eu! – Perla mostrou a cruz ancorada, que ainda se encontrava dependurada sobre seu peito, fazendo Éris aflorar um misterioso sorriso com o reflexo prateado da cruz.

-Bom, agora que já está tudo esclarecido, nós vamos pegar a Mão de Midas para você se ver logo livre da gente, e poder voltar para o seu _simpático lar_. – Com as mãos elevadas, Jack foi em direcção à estátua, mas algo o fez cair redondo no chão, como se tivesse embatido numa barreira transparente.

-Jack! – Perla viu-o ainda deitado, erguendo primeiro as mãos e depois levantou o tronco, virando-o em direcção à Deusa.

-Essa sim, era escusado! – ponderou ele, passando as mãos pelo nariz, como quem o tenta endireitar. – Mas suponho que mereci. - concluiu levantando-se num salto.

-Vocês pensaram que era só chegar aqui, tomar um chá de boas vindas e partirem todos sorridentes com o pretendido objecto? – Éris deslizou até eles, como se seus pés fossem fumaça. -Vocês, meros mortais me subestimaram ao se esquecerem de uma coisa muito importante: eu sou uma Deusa. – divulgou ela, passando a mão pelo queixo de Jack, que endureceu o rosto ao aflorar um sorriso mordaz.

-E você minha cara, esqueceu-se de um detalhe bem relevante: Eu sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow, savvy? – retrucou ele, vendo-a lançar-lhe um olhar provocador.

-Bom argumento, mas não tão bom que possibilite a mudança de minha natureza, capitão. – refutou ela, passando a mão a milímetros de distância dos lábios de Jack, que só sentiu uma brisa de ar lhe tocar. – Já ouvi falar muito de você, mas nada que desperte meu sono.

-Então é porque anda _um pouco atrasada_ nas notícias, visto não receber nenhum tipo de informação do exterior há algum tempo, ou estarei enganado? – rebateu Jack, com um olhar sonso, ao dar uma volta completa a deusa, que o olhava austera. – Pelo que sei, desde que Poseidon a prendeu neste lugar simpático, no qual você chama _casa_, você nunca mais colocou um pé fora desta ilha. O que deve ser, deveras, muito chato.

-Não abuse da sorte capitão, você é bonito, mas nem tanto para poder confrontar uma deusa como eu. – advertiu ela, sorrindo com desdém.

-O que deseja que a gente faça para nos dar logo essa amaldiçoada Mão? – interviu Perla, começando a ficar farta daquela troca de provocações entre a Deusa e Jack.

-Estava a ver que nunca mais me faziam essa elementar pergunta. – disse a Deusa ao olhar de relance para Perla, entusiasmada. – Como sabem, a Mão de Midas é um objecto valiosíssimo, nada se iguala a sua valia, se é que me faço entender. – Ela vagueava pela sala, num passo sedutor, o que deixava os dois homens encantados, mas ao mesmo tempo em alerta. – Por isso eu quero algo que, pelo menos, seja valioso para um de vocês.

-E o que è? – Éris lançou um olhar de desafio para Perla, que não se intimidou.

Lentamente, a Deusa ergueu as mãos na totalidade, para além do cimo da cabeça. À medida que as mãos dela se elevavam, Jack e Alessandro começavam a levitar sobre o ar, como se uma corda os puxasse para cima e os prendesse dentro de uma bolha de ar transparente.

-O que pretende com isso? – indagou Perla assustada ao ver os dois se debaterem, sem resultado.

-Algo muito simples e rápido, espero. – Éris elevou-se um pouco do solo, ficando no meio dos dois homens. – Você terá de escolher quem quer salvar.

-Oh Bugger, agora estou definitivamente tramado. – resmungava Jack para si mesmo, com uma expressão de falso amuo. – Claro que ela vai escolher o _garoto maravilha_, eles sempre se dão bem! Por que ela havia de me escolher? Logo _um pirata!_ – murmurava ao tempo que gesticulava seus braços dentro da bolha.

-Você só pode estar brincando comigo? – contestou Perla, perdendo seu fôlego ao ver a Deusa com aquele irritante sorriso exposto nos lábios.

-Muito pelo contrário – a Deusa riu-se descaradamente, para desespero de Perla – , vocês humanos são tão previsíveis. Basta cortar um fio do vosso mundo, que entram logo no perfeito caos.

-Eu não posso fazer isso!

-Tanto pode, como vai fazer se quer a Mão de Midas. – Perla mirou Jack e Alessandro, que permaneciam calados, escutando com atenção Éris. -As regras são muito fáceis: eu permitirei que você leve o objecto pretendido caso escolha salvar seu verdadeiro amor.

-Como assim? – O coração de Perla acelerou, recusando-se mentalmente a fazer tal absurdo.

-Se você escolher a pessoa que não ama, ficará sem a Mão e, consequentemente, sem o homem que ama também. Entretanto, se escolher a pessoa certa, não só fica com a Mão de Midas, como também fica com o amor de sua vida. Em todo o caso, você terá de deixar um deles para trás. – Ela arrojou um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. – Uma óptima barganha, você não acha?

-Bem que sua prima disse que suas barganhas eram mais… _aliciantes_ e _criativas,_ por assim dizer. – contrapôs Jack num tom sarcástico.

-Eu adoro ser surpreendente, _Capitão_ Jack Sparrow, a cada minuto. – retrucou a Deusa, cínica, direccionando sua cabeça para Perla. – E então, em que ficamos?

-Pelo amor da virgem de Guadalupe, não me peça uma coisa dessas. – Lágrimas lhe brotaram dos olhos ao fitar atormentadamente os dois.

-Será assim tão difícil decidir quem quer salvar? – Ela dispersou-se até Alessandro – De um lado, você tem um Comodoro que durante toda a sua vida te amou, e sempre te foi sincero. – E deslizou em direcção a Jack, com um sorriso cínico. – Do outro lado você tem um pirata arrogante e calculista que te usou para chegar até aqui… – Com um ar dissimulado, fitou-o, recriminando-o – Que coisa feia de se fazer, Sr. Sparrow! – Novamente seus olhos recaíram sobre a princesa. – Escolha difícil de se fazer, diga-se de passagem.

-Você está enganada, _caríssima_ Deusa. Eu contribui para esta viagem, de coração, nunca tive falsas intenções perante_, vossa majestade_. – retrucou Jack num tom mordaz.

-Coração? – Éris gargalhou, para espanto de Jack, que arqueou a sobrancelha. – Sparrow, você não tem coração!

-Ele tem coração! Um bom coração se quer saber – contrapôs Perla –, apenas não demonstra. Por isso eu não posso fazer isso a eles! Não seria justo escolher…

Tanto um, como outro, tinham grande importância na sua vida. Não tinha capacidade para escolher um dos dois, não seria justo para ela ter de abdicar deles. O olhar recaiu sobre Jack, ele tinha o seu jeito característico. O jeito esquisito e durão que, muitas vezes, ele fazia questão de expor, mas por outro lado, Perla sabia que ele era um bom homem, tinha um bom coração… Um homem pelo qual ela havia se apaixonado. Era a primeira vez que admitia isso para si mesma, isso era algo que ela pretendia esconder até voltar a Siracusa, onde o poderia esquecer definitivamente e continuar sua vida. Olhou, então, para Alessandro. Embora nunca se tivesse apaixonado por ele, Alessandro era como se fosse seu irmão mais velho. Alguém que durante todos estes anos a protegeu, compartilhando todos seus segredos e aventuras. Apesar do seu jeito dedicado e amável, não foi conseguira conquistar o seu coração. Perla sentiu um enorme aperto no peito, como se a qualquer momento ele fosse parar.

Ela desviou lentamente o olhar para a Mão de Midas, que rodava diante de seus olhos. Sua irmã era o mais importante naquele momento, teria de obter aquele objecto, mas não daquela forma radical. Ali estava o grande dilema da sua vida: optar por um dos dois homens que tanto a ajudaram naquela aventura, contribuindo cada um de uma maneira diferente, para a chegada á Ilha Desaparecida. As lágrimas eram agora grossas, escorregando-lhe pelo rosto a uma velocidade surpreendente.

-É uma troca justa. Você fica com o grande amor da sua vida, com o objecto mais valioso que poderia encontrar e ainda salva sua irmã. Enquanto eu, fico com a alma da pessoa que você simplesmente não ama. E por favor, garota, ande logo que eu não tenho todo o tempo.

-Porque me pede tamanha maldade?

-É da minha natureza controversa espalhar a semente do caos e da discórdia. Você já devia saber disso, minha querida. Eu adoro finais infelizes.

-Eu fico no lugar deles. – rosnou Perla num tom assente. – Eles levam a Mão de Midas e eu fico. – Jack estreitou a testa, pensando seriamente em contestar.

-Infelizmente não há negociação possível, a não ser a que propus anteriormente, claro. – rebateu a Deusa, decidida. – Está nas suas mãos decidir o rumo da história.

Alessandro observava com pesar a sua amiga. Perla estava paralisada, perdida em seus pensamentos, incapaz de optar por quem quer que fosse. Ela tinha lutado tanto para conseguir aquela Mão de Midas, para agora Éris lhe por mais um entrave em sua vida. Aquela situação não era justa no ponto de vista dele, não para a doce Perla que Alessandro conhecia. Sabia que ela não o amava, e nunca o iria amar, pois seu coração já pertencia a um único homem: o pirata Jack Sparrow. Ele suspirou enquanto em suas memórias, lembrou-se das carícias trocadas entre ela e o pirata, dos jogos de palavras perdidas no vento e, principalmente do beijo presenciado no convés. Aquele beijo que mudou totalmente o conceito de Alessandro sobre Jack. Talvez ela não lhe fosse tão indiferente quanto inicialmente achava, e isso lhe dava uma imensa raiva, apesar de a conter. Suspirando profundamente e num tom baixo proferiu:

-Prometa-me que a deixa partir caso Perla abdique da pessoa que não ama, seja em que circunstâncias essa pessoa for escolhida. Dê-me a sua palavra. – Ele acentuou a última frase, ríspido.

-Comodoro, quando uma Deusa dá a sua palavra, é para toda a eternidade. –Éris fez uma cruz sobre o peito.

-Então, eu fico! – De repente, Perla ergueu seu olhar para Alessandro, perturbada. – Deixe-a partir com Sparrow...

-Não diga disparates, Alex... Haverá outra solução. – balbuciou Perla quase como uma súplica.

-Não há outra solução possível. – declarou Alex num tom franco, á medida que seus olhos escureciam. – Você não me ama, por isso sou eu que devo ficar. Não era justo ser um entrave na sua busca, parta com o homem pelo qual você se apaixonou e viva a vida que sempre quis.

-Não, eu não saio daqui sem você! – Desesperada, ela levou a mão trémula á boca, não acreditado no que estava se passando. – Por favor Éris, reconsidere…

-Não há nada para reconsiderar – rebateu Alex olhando de soslaio para a Deusa, que mantinha o seu sorriso cínico perante a situação – , para grandes bens há sempre que fazer grandes sacrifícios. – Com um ar nobre, ele ordenou: - Éris, solte o Sparrow.

-É uma pena.

Ponderando ou não se soltava Jack, Éris olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Perla, tentando certificar-se de que aquela seria ou não a possível escolha de Perla. Passado alguns segundos, a Deusa estalou os dedos no ar, fazendo a bolha em que Jack permanecia, desaparecer. Ele arregalou bem os olhos e, ao sentir que estava escorregando para o chão, esbracejou no ar, como quem tenta agarrar algo para não cair.

-Ohh Bugger. – praguejou ele, sentindo-se deslizar até ao chão como um peso morto. Perla correu até ele, ajudando-o a levantar-se. – Eu estou bem, amor – Mas, ao mesmo tempo, fazia beicinho de dor, devido à dor que lhe estava dando nas costas. Expondo uma pose de forte, completou: – Melhor é você ir buscar a Mão de Midas.

Perla concordou com Jack. Em passos penosos, ela foi em direcção à pequena dimensão, onde na parede à sua direita havia uma espécie de encaixe em forma de cruz ancorada. Apercebendo-se do que se tratava, Perla tirou de seu pescoço a cruz e encaixou-a na ranhura, voltando a guardá-la. Não notando nada de diferente, Perla avançou com cautela, tentando averiguar se a barreira transparente ainda permanecia no mesmo sítio. Ao se certificar que ela tinha desaparecido, Perla ficou finalmente frente a frente com a estátua de um vulto enigmático revestido com uma capa, que continuava rodando calmamente.

Todo este tempo tinha procurado aquela Mão, e agora que estava diante dela, só tinha um desejo: que aquilo nunca tivesse acontecido. Queria acordar nos aposentos de Jack e descobrir que aquilo tudo não tinha passado de um maldito pesadelo. Bufando de raiva, ela ganhou então coragem e pegou na parte de madeira que sustentava a parte dourada da Mão da estátua. Naquele momento, toda a ilha estremeceu, assustando Perla que, desprevenidamente, foi contra a estátua, no qual se apoiou para não cair. Rapidamente ela despiu a jaqueta, rasgando-a, a fim de embrulhar a parte de ouro da Mão. Instantaneamente o tecido foi consumido pelo tom dourado, o que surpreendeu Perla, que observava de perto. Sentindo a ilha tremer cada vez mais, guardou a Mão no cinturão e correu até Jack, que permanecia à sua espera.

-Finalmente livre! – gargalhou Éris, entoando nas quatro paredes da sala do templo. – Posso voltar ao Tártaro e transformar aquilo num perfeito caos. – Éris sobrevoava alegremente no ar.

-Vamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível, a ilha está se afundando. – ponderou Jack num murmúrio.

-Eu não posso ir sem ele! – As duas esmeraldas encontraram-se com os olhos de Alessandro, que ainda permanecia naquela bolha, com um ar esmaecido. – Eu não o posso deixar depois de tudo.

-Sparrow leve-a daqui, e mantenha-a a salvo. – Alex alargou um fraco sorriso para convencer Perla de que ficaria tudo bem. – Tenho pena de nunca mais poder olhar nos seus olhos e sentir a paz que meu coração ansiava; de sentir seu cheiro, que me neutralizava de uma maneira tão simples e suave; e, principalmente, de tocar em sua pele onde eu sonhei várias vezes me perder. - suspirou enfadado. – Lamento nunca ter conseguido ter a força suficiente para lutar pelo seu amor, e agora receio nunca mais o poder fazer. – Perla oscilava a cabeça, inconformada. - Eu te amo, minha princesa. – Ele olhou para Jack e num tom grave ordenou: - Leve-a.

-Não Alex, por favor, não me deixe. – Jack pegou-a pela cintura, tentando arrastá-la com alguma dificuldade, visto que ela se debatia. – Alessandro... – berrou ela com todas as suas forças.

-Aonde é que nós estávamos mesmo? – indagou a deusa, sonsa. – Ahh, eu estava afundando uma mísera ilha. – E num sorriso malicioso encarou Alessandro, que lhe retribuiu com dureza. – E você é só meu agora.

-Poderá ter minha alma, mas nunca terá meu coração.

-E quem disse que eu pretendia ter seu coração? – Com um sorriso escarnecedor a deusa se metamorfoseou em fumaça, envolvendo Alessandro que desapareceu junto com ela.

Jack ainda mantinha seus braços envoltos na cintura de Perla, arrastando a fera descontrolada que se debatia com o maior esforço. Com toda a sua força, ela dobrava o seu tronco todo para a frente e, com as mãos, agarrava os braços de Jack, tentando se soltar, embora ele teimasse em não a largar. Apesar do templo cada vez mais oscilar com violência, e de grandes estilhaços de pedra caírem diante de seus olhos sem piedade alguma, Perla queria voltar atrás e salvar Alex. Arranjar uma maneira de o tirar das garras daquela Deusa. Percebendo-se que Jack não a iria largar tão cedo, Perla berrava o nome de Alex, desamparada. Suas forças começavam a abandoná-la, o que a fez parar e virar-se na direcção de Jack, encarando-o.

-Jack me solta, eu preciso voltar. Eu preciso tirar ele dali, eu preciso…

-Meta uma coisa nessa sua cabeça: já não há nada a fazer! – retrucou Jack ao soltá-la, afrontando-a num olhar ríspido. – Ele deu a vida para te salvar, um gesto deveras bonito e emocionante, se me permite a observação. Mas todo o sacrifício dele será em vão caso você insista em voltar para trás. – interveio sério, abanando-a pelos braços, a modos dela o entender. – Foi lindo enquanto durou, mas agora vamos voltar à realidade e salvar o que resta das nossas vidas.

Consentindo que suas lágrimas fluíssem novamente em seus olhos ao encará-lo, desolada. Perla deu-lhe um tapa no peito, deixando-se cair sobre os braços de Jack, rendida pelo cansaço. Vendo que ela tinha finalmente cedido em sua oposição, Jack pegou-a no colo sentindo os braços dela envolverem-lhe o pescoço e correu o mais longe possível daquele corredor interminável, desviando-se dos vários pedregulhos que se caíam em variados sítios.

Ao chegarem ao hall principal, Jack e Perla viram duas estátuas femininas em frente à entrada, impedindo a passagem. Elas posicionavam os pés, tirando duas adagas das coxas. Os rostos das mulheres já não expressavam um ar altivo e sim, um rosto diabólico, que fez Jack arregalar a sobrancelha.

-Tudo bem, agora fiquei realmente assustado. – Ele pousou delicadamente Perla no chão, não expondo movimentos bruscos.

-Vai ver que ainda vieram buscar uma recordação sua. – sussurrou ela sentindo seus olhos arderem. – Vamos acabar logo com isto, estou cansada de _surpresas_. – disse secamente, limpando o rosto molhado.

Perla desembainhou a espada lentamente, correndo até elas com um grunhido ferino, para desespero de Jack que arregalou os olhos. Vendo que a situação não podia melhorar, ele deu de ombros e seguiu-a, tomando posse da sua espada, até os dois olharem-se de relance e, num aceno cedente, atacarem as duas estátuas ao mesmo tempo, que prontificavam as suas adagas para se defenderem. Cega de raiva, Perla fez um movimento rápido e exacto, cortando uma das mãos da estátua, que desapareceu feito areia.

Apesar da ilha oscilar violentamente, Jack e Perla tentavam manter o equilíbrio, concedendo golpes certeiros e duros sobre a pedra fina das estátuas, que se defendiam muito bem. Cansada daqueles jogos de pés, Perla fez uma manobra para baixo, de desviando de um golpe e, erguendo-se agilmente, cravou a espada no rosto da estátua, que se contorceu toda até se desfazer em areia.

Ela olhou de relance para Jack, que acabava de cortar a cabeça á última estátua. E antes dela se desfazer em areia, Jack correu para agarrar aquela gargantilha de ouro, saltando para agarrar o pescoço, mas não foi a tempo, abraçando-se a si mesmo.

-Porquê que elas sempre fogem? – murmurou ele de testa franzida, perdido no tempo.

-Talvez porque sua higiene pessoal não seja tão _favorável_ quanto parece. – criticou Perla guardando a espada, vendo Jack cheirar a sua axila, fazendo uma cara de repugnância.

-Pormenores! – retrucou abanando a mão. - Além do mais, você já provou e não se queixou. – Perla lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante, mas em antes que ela lhe respondesse, Jack antecipou-se: - Vamos embora daqui, antes que a gente vire comida de peixinho. E aconteça o que acontecer, não olhe para trás.

Ela anuiu contrafeita ao ver Jack estender-lhe a mão. Perla olhou-a de sobrancelha erguida, aceitando sem cerimónias. Os dois penetraram por entre a vasta vegetação, tentando se distanciar o mais possível do templo, que começava agora a ser tragado pelas areias da ilha. Perla e Jack corriam sem olhar para trás, tal e qual como ele tinha pedido, apesar do aperto que se instalou veementemente no peito de Perla ao sentir-se culpada por ter envolvido Alessandro naquela funesta aventura. Respirando fundo para não voltar a chorar, e sentindo-se cada vez mais cansada, avistou o fim daquela intensa floresta, que dava lugar a uma minúscula praia. Jack procurou com o olhar pelo bote, mas este não se encontrava mais na costa, e o Pérola Negra estava a uns bons quilómetros de distância da ilha. Nunca conseguiriam chegar até ele a nado. Apercebendo-se da preocupação de Jack, Perla passou as mãos pelo rosto, desesperada, até que ele a virou de relance com as mãos em sua direcção, encarando-a.

-Estamos perdidos! – concluiu ela, vendo a vegetação sendo sugada pelas areias, que por sua vez, iam sendo consumidas pelo mar. – _"Tantos gritos perdidos foram silenciados debaixo de água…"_

-Ouça, esta ilha vai se designar ao que ela sempre foi: uma Ilha Desaparecida, perdida neste amplo oceano. – Ele fez uma expressão séria. – Peço que, pelo menos uma vez na vida confie em mim, e nada será em vão. – Não vendo outra hipótese plausível, cedeu. – Quando eu contar até três, você inspire todo o ar possível em seus pulmões. Vamos nos deixar levar pelo torvelinho, depois seja o que Deus quiser.

-Isso é uma loucura Jack – retrucou Perla com toda a sinceridade – , mas já que não há mesmo nada a perder, não vejo porque não arriscar.

Vendo a vegetação sucumbir cada vez mais diante de seus olhos, num redemoinho de água interminável, Perla e Jack caminharam até á beira-mar, sentindo as ondas violentas estalarem em suas botas.

-Um…- começou Jack ao ver o redemoinho cada vez mais perto. – dois…- a distância encurtou-se rapidamente, fazendo Jack puxar o corpo trémulo de Perla contra o seu, agarrando-a com força. – três! – berrou ele, por fim.

Os dois respiraram bem fundo, desaparecendo entre o redemoinho, que sepultou a ilha por completo debaixo do mar.

**XxxXxxX**

Simultaneamente, no Pérola Negra, Gibbs encontrava-se pendurado na amurada, agarrado ao estai do navio para apreciar melhor a cena. Ele agitava nervosamente a cabeça, não querendo acreditar no que os seus olhos visualizavam. O redemoinho retomava novamente á sua antiga forma, querendo requestar a vasta porção de terra que pertencia, por direito, às profundezas do oceano. Arrebatado Gibbs apressou-se até meio do convés e berrou para quem quisesse ouvir:

-Desamarrem imediatamente as velas, soltem as âncoras. Façam isso como se fossem pagos para tal…

-Mas, isso é uma loucura! – interveiu Marty, chegando perto do primeiro imediato que estava desassossegado. – O navio não conseguirá zarpar deste sítio por causa do maldito recife.

-Droga. – murmurou Gibbs, andando de um lado para o outro, pensando noutra forma de os resgatar da ilha . – Eles vão morrer ali.

-Por mais que a gente queira ajudá-los, nós estamos sem chances, não temos recursos para os socorrer. – Gibbs sentiu como se uma faca atravessasse seu peito, parando em frente ao anão. – Lamento!

-Eu já perdi a mãe dela diante dos meus olhos, não posso perder Perla... – rosnou Gibbs passando a mão pelo rosto, abstracto.

-Só nos resta pedir a Deus que tenha piedade pelas suas almas. – contrapôs Pintel olhando fixamente para o redemoinho que engolia por fim a ilha.

Meio cambaio, ele aproximou-se da amurada, concentrando o seu olhar desesperado no que se sucedia bem diante de seus olhos, descrentes, apesar dos quilómetros que os separava. Vendo a ilha ser finalmente engolida pelo oceano, Gibbs desmoronou completamente até à borda do navio, pousando sua cabeça sobre os braços. A tripulação apreciava cada movimento de Gibbs, tirando ambos os chapéus e bandanas, em forma de pesar, pelo seu capitão ter desaparecido no mar, juntamente com a ilha.

**Depois da perda de Alessandro e de terem conseguido a Mão de Midas, o que será que se aconteceu com Perla e Jack? Será que é desta que, Sr. Gibbs vai ser capitão do Pérola Negra, devido á infelicidade do destino? **

**Quero agradecer as reviews queridas que todos me mandaram: minha beta querida Rô, Fini Felton, Jane, Ieda, Likha Sparrow, Carlinha, Dorinha e Bruno. Obrigada mesmo, é muito importante saber que vocês ainda estão acompanhando a fic desta autora aqui, rsrs.**

**Bjokas grandes e fiquem bem **

**Taty Black**


	24. O reverso da fonte da Juventude!

Capitulo 17 – Doces delírios

**Capitulo 23 – O reverso da fonte da Juventude!**

Perto de Costa Rica, um navio cortava as suaves ondas do mar do Caribe, impetuosamente. O Holandês Voador continuava a sua trajectória em busca do reverso da Fonte da Juventude, pondo em prática toda a imensa velocidade do navio. Will orientava o leme, seduzido pelos raios sol, que já se encontravam bem acima da linha do horizonte, expondo seus traços dourados sobre o cristalino oceano, que cintilava maravilhosamente com a sua claridade. Barbossa encontrava-se no castelo de popa, perto do tombadilho, observando com sua luneta as encostas bem arrebatadas de Costa Rica. Sua atenção foi desviada, quando viu alguém sair da escotilha. Fechou a luneta e, lentamente, guardou-a no seu cinturão, aproximando-se de Will com um sorriso de puro escárnio estampado no rosto.

-Elizabeth? – murmurou Will para si mesmo, erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Dá para perceber o quanto sua mulher é teimosa. – confessou Barbossa de braços cruzados sobre o peito. – Você é jovem Will, e se casou com uma mulher incrivelmente… – Barbossa procurava a palavra exacta. - audaciosa. - Will o fitou, soltando um agradável sorriso.

-E o pior é que sempre tive consciência disso. – concordou ele, encolhendo ombros e indo de seguida ao encontro da sua mulher. - O que você faz aqui? Você deveria estar descansando…

-Eu estou melhor... – tranquilizou-o dando-lhe um beijo – E como você pode apurar, o tempo cada vez aperta mais. Temos muito trabalho até chegar á ilhota da Costa Rica e eu não posso dar-me ao luxo de perder o nosso precioso tempo deitada naquela cama. Eu vou até a sua sala, verificar os mapas e ver se estamos na direcção certa... – ao vê-lo parado, olhando-a fixamente, Elizabeth acarinhou-o no rosto, sussurrando-lhe: – Will descanse, eu estou bem. Tive o melhor curandeiro do mundo.

-Está certo. – retrucou ele vencido. - Eu vou com você.

Os dois encaminharam-se de mãos dadas até à sala principal. Ao abrir a porta, Elizabeth dirigiu-se para a cadeira que ficava em frente às Cartas de Navegação, sentando-se com alguma dificuldade devido ao recente ferimento do abdómen. Will colocou-se atrás dela para apreciar todo o processo. Rapidamente ela sacou a bússola e colocou-a em frente ao mapa, pegando em seguida o compasso. A ponta seca do compasso foi fincada na posição em que o Holandês Voador se encontrava, e a outra, na ilhota. Elizabeth mediu a distância que faltava para chegarem ao seu destino, concluindo que eram apenas algumas léguas.

-Fico gratificado por terem se lembrado de me convocar para esta sigilosa reunião. – Um homem alto e robusto apareceu na porta, observando uma maçã verde. – Entretanto, penso que não irão se opor a me contar de que assuntos tratavam aqui... claro.

-Barbossa... Como sempre, as regras de boas maneiras lhe escaparam. – Barbossa expressou um sorriso forçado, dando uma mordida na maçã.

-Nunca me dei bem com esse tipo de coisas, Sra. Turner. Nem estou em idade de aprender tais regras de boas maneiras, mesmo porquê, não estou interessado. – retrucou audaz. – O que estava observando nos mapas?

-Estávamos comparando a distância e o tempo que falta para aportarmos.

-Dai concluíram que… – Barbossa entrou, por fim, dando passadas pesadas no chão até se sentar, sem cerimónia, na cadeira à frente de Elizabeth.

-Estamos mais perto do que pensávamos. – concluiu Will, colocando gentilmente as mãos nos ombros da mulher. – É uma questão de não tirarmos os olhos do horizonte. – Elizabeth abriu um suave sorriso ao lembrar-se do significado especial que aquela frase tinha para ela, e que tantas vezes Will lhe proferiu.

-Interessante. – Barbossa mordiscou novamente a maçã, limpando com a manga o suco que escorria teimosamente pelo queixo. – Meus caros, pretendo viver mais uns míseros anos só para poder apreciar de camarote o dia em que Silver for vencido por piratas astutos como nós.

-Todos nós queremos, todos sem particular excepção, caro Barbossa. – declarou Elizabeth, colocando a mão por sobre a do marido, que lhe retribuiu um sorriso confiante.

**XxxXxxX**

-Ordens para o navio, capitão? – perguntou Marty, quebrando o silêncio congelador daquele convés.

Desalentado, Gibbs ergueu um pouco a cabeça, olhando de soslaio para Marty. Ele bufou silenciosamente ao erguer-se por completo, fitando a tripulação. Ser chamado de capitão soava tão arrojado, que o fazia sentir mal consigo mesmo. Aquele posto pertencia apenas a uma pessoa e que, infelizmente, estava morto a uma hora dessas. Ele concentrou-se, então, na sua tripulação e num desabafo ordenou:

-Iremos procurar o Holandês Voador e avisar do sucedido. Fracassamos, cavalheiros… fracassamos. – sentenciou, batendo com a mão na amurada.

-É para já, capitão. – Gibbs cruzou as mãos atrás das costas e voltou seu olhar para o oceano, vendo se via um deles boiar a deriva, mas o mar continuava sereno.

-Ela morreu sem saber toda a verdade. – suspirou Gibbs passando nervosamente a mão pelo rosto fatigado. – Por que não lhe contei logo que pude? – Ele deu costas ao mar, vendo a tripulação preparar o navio para partir. – Este maldito remorso vai morrer comigo.

Naquele momento, um solavanco fez o navio andar na sua dianteira, como se o próprio mar estivesse dando permissão para o Pérola Negra avançar. O recife que aparentava os apreender naquele lugar, cedeu, fazendo o navio deslizar suavemente consoante a sua orientação.

-O navio cedeu. – comentou Mullroy amarrando uma corda da vela.

-Capitão olhe, ali. – Murtogg apontou para a sua frente, fazendo Gibbs rodopiar seu corpo num giro.

-Virgem santíssima! Será possível? - Ele abriu ligeiramente a boca, ao ver uma pequena porção de terra emergir calmamente sobre o mar. – Alguém tem uma luneta?

Cotton correu até ele, entregando-lhe a sua. Gibbs abriu-a rapidamente, levando-a ao olho direito sem hesitar, de onde viu uma pequena ilha assomar descansadamente sobre o mar. A esperança de Gibbs novamente floresceu, fechando a luneta de rompante, com um grande sorriso estampado nos lábios.

-Mudança de planos, caros senhores! Algo me diz que aquele ilhéu não apareceu ali em vão. – Entregando a luneta a Cotton, ele dirigiu-se para o leme. – Como Jack disse: este é mais um dia como os outros, o que mudou foi apenas a rotina. – Manuseando o leme, ele completou: - A todo o pano marujos!

**XxxXxxX**

O ilhéu reapareceu ligeiramente na superfície do mar, sem ostentar grandes ondulações. Aquela pequena ilha, na verdade, tinha sido a base que Poseidon idealizara para a fortaleza que prenderia Éris até ao momento em que a Guardiã a fosse soltar, por extrema necessidade. Embora, agora a ilha tivesse voltado ao seu estado normal, depois de tantos anos enfeitiçada.

Foi então que duas pessoas emergiram á tona, boiando na água. Jack respirou fogosamente, tentando recuperar a fôlego dispersado debaixo de água. Ao ver que tinha conseguido escapar, ele olhou desesperadamente à sua volta procurando por Perla, vendo-a boiar meia desacordada há alguns centímetros de distância dele. Rapidamente, Jack nadou até ela antes que se voltasse a afundar, e a amparou nos seus braços, tentando esbracejar com alguma dificuldade até à encosta da ilha. Quando, por fim, começava a ganhar pé, Jack pegou-a no colo e, meio cambaleante, caminhou até á extensa areia, carregando Perla em seus braços.

Ao avançar por entre as ondas do mar, que se emaranhavam na camurça das suas botas, acabando por se desfazer numa espuma branca à beira mar, Jack ia calcando finalmente a areia fina da extensa praia, e caindo de joelhos, pousou Perla delicadamente na areia fofa, vendo-a continuar sem respirar. Ela permanecia serena, para preocupação de Jack, que a observava de uma ponta á outra, até tomar a iniciativa de lhe abrir uma fissura na boca e lentamente aproximar os seus lábios dos de Perla, expirando todo o ar que continha em seus pulmões, pressionando o peito dela com as mãos.

-Vamos lá garota, não está na altura de você brincar comigo, não desse jeito. – sussurrava ele, voltando a pressionar o peito dela – Não desista agora. – implorava, voltando a fazer respiração boca a boca até ver Perla tossir, expelindo uma boa quantidade contida na boca. Ele suspirou aliviado ao vê-la reagir.

-Jack! – Ela abriu ligeiramente os olhos fitando-o com alguma dificuldade, devido aos raios do meio-dia que o sol expunha tão claramente. – Estamos no paraíso? – Ele olhou à sua volta, analisando o local.

-Esse lugar não está destinado para mim, darling! – E num tom mais baixo segredou, apontando para o céu. – Acho que o _todo poderoso_ lá em cima não vai lá muito com a minha cara.

-Por que será? – ironizou ela, erguendo um pouco o seu tronco, levando com o sol gostoso sobre seu rosto molhado.

-Sinceramente, eu adoraria ter uma resposta concreta para lhe dar. – Ele expôs um sorriso maroto, o que fez seus dentes reluzir com os raios insistentes. – Bom, agora que está tudo bem, eu vou esticar um pouco as pernas até o Pérola se aproximar o suficiente para voltámos.

Jack levantou-se num pulo, espreguiçando-se completamente. Olhou então para os lados, e dando ombros, afastou-se em passadas largas, de forma a conhecer o lugar ao seu redor. Perla seguiu cada movimento de Jack com o olhar, mas logo sua atenção foi direccionada para o mar, apreciando o Pérola Negra aproximar-se velozmente da ilha. Ou o suficiente para os tirar dali vivos, o que já era um bom sinal.

Estava ansiosa, queria sair dali o mais depressa possível. Não suportava estar naquele maldito lugar, depois de tudo o que se tinha passado. Depois da perda significativa de Alex. Sentindo suas forças faltarem num lampejo, devido as lembranças que lhe vieram a mente, Perla arranjou posição para se sentar, lembrando-se que a causadora daquilo tudo estava mesmo atada á sua cintura. Ela levou a mão até ao largo cinto e tirou de lá aquele amaldiçoado objecto, que ainda permanecia no mesmo lugar em que o tinha colocado. Finalmente ela descolou a Mão de Midas, observando-a atentamente, não tirando o trapo que tapava a parte dourada. Sentindo seu sangue borbulhar, Perla, com um berro colérico, atirou-a para bem longe de si, caindo quase perto dos pés de Jack, que olhou para o objecto de sobrancelha empinada. Gesticulando os dedos no ar, ele baixou-se sorrateiramente para pegar o objecto, analisando-o na sua mão. Desviando o seu olhar para Perla, Jack ergueu as mãos e aproximando-se dela, notando-lhe que os olhos esmeralda estavam marejados por grossas lágrimas.

Querendo que suas lágrimas passassem despercebidas, ela levantou-se subitamente da areia, dando costas ao capitão para que este não percebesse da sua fragilidade. Respirou fundo para conter o choro, mas essa missão era completamente impossível, visto que infelizmente sua cabeça borbulhava de recordações que pareciam tão vivas. Tão palpáveis que ela parecia que ia ensandecer. Jack apenas guardou a Mão de Midas no seu espaçoso bolso e aproximou-se novamente de Perla, agarrando-a suavemente pela cintura. Ele chegou-a para perto de si, afagando-lhe suavemente os cabelos molhados com a mão. Ela cedeu a cada toque dele, sentindo-se tão pequena e vulnerável naquele grandioso mundo atroz, e posando a cabeça em seu peito, provou da segurança que tanto necessitava.

Por um lado, sentia um enorme remorso em estar com aquele homem logo depois de Alex ter morrido. Era como se fosse um insulto à sua memória, mesmo assim, ele tinha morrido para que ela pudesse ser feliz com o homem que realmente amava... Se isso fosse algum dia possível.

-Será que este remorso nunca mais vai desaparecer? – Com a manga da camisa rasgada, ela limpou as lágrimas, continuando com o seu olhar perdido no mar. - Jamais me vou perdoar pelo que fiz – murmurou numa voz atormentada. – Eu nunca o deveria ter envolvido nesta aventura. Alessandro sempre foi tão correcto comigo e eu o deixei morr…- Ela não foi capaz de terminar a frase.

-Por que não o escolheu? – Ela não entendeu a pergunta e, numa feição sisuda, virou-se em direcção a Jack que concluiu deliberadamente: – Eu não sou quem você pensa.

-Eu já vi quem você era, não precisa de disfarçar. – retrucou Perla, passando-lhe a mão pelo rosto. – Confesso que, ao princípio, eu te achava um homem insuportável, calculista e mentiroso. Mas eu estava completamente enganada a seu respeito. – Jack a fitava confuso, enquanto seus olhos se estreitavam curiosamente. – As suas atitudes durante a viagem demonstraram que, por detrás da sua aparência de durão, escondia um bom homem, alguém com um bom coração.

-Isso era eu tentando ser alguém que realmente não sou …-rebateu ele num tom igualmente sério, o que fez Perla abanar negativamente a cabeça, mostrando seu nervosismo.

-Não Jack, eu tenho fé em você, sabe por quê? – Ele não descolou o seu olhar dos dela, esperando a resposta que nem ele sabia se queria ouvir. - Porque eu te amo!

Jack abriu ligeiramente a boca, abismado com a situação presente. Tantas foram as mulheres que já se tinham declarado a ele de um modo tão simples, e a todas eles abandonou sem a maior dificuldade, visto não nutrir nada forte por nenhuma delas até agora, deixando uma em cada porto. Mas aquela mulher, ali diante de si, colocando a nu toda a sua alma tão pura e inocente, era diferente de todas as outras que já conhecera, coisa que ele mesmo já tinha estabelecido a si mesmo. Por que não conseguia simplesmente abandoná-la e acabar de uma vez com aquilo? Ele já tinha a Mão de Midas, tudo o que tinha planejado até agora estava correndo às mil maravilhas, mas vê-la ali, com o rosto baixo ao derramar as suas constantes lágrimas, o fez recuar em tudo o que ele tinha planeado até agora. Jack suspirou, vencido pelas palavras que tanto tinha custado ouvir, olhando para o céu azul claro, sem nenhum traço branco formado que pudesse estragar aquela bela pintura tropical. Rendido ao ambiente gélido que se tinha instaurado entre os dois, Jack puxou com delicadeza o queixo dela para cima, até seus olhos se encontrarem naquele curto espaço que os separava.

-Mas como pode amar um homem que te enganou e fez de tudo para chegar até à Mão de Midas? – Jack procurou no bolso a Mão e elevou-a até ao olhar de Perla, deixando-a cair de seguida na areia. – Será que você era capaz de continuar amando esse homem depois de tudo?

Perla concentrava o seu olhar na figura estática de Jack, que lhe retribuía, pela primeira vez, um olhar sincero, o que a desmoronou por completo. Permitiu então que mais lágrimas lhe escorressem pelo rosto agora pálido, suspirando num soluço toda a sua agonia. Jack crispou os lábios, oprimido com a situação de a ver desamparada diante de seus olhos escurecidos. Com a mão, puxou Perla pela cintura, indo ao encontro do seu corpo. Sem hesitar, Jack envolveu os braços sobre o pescoço da princesa, com tanta força que Perla poderia sentir a respiração acelerada dele.

Jack via-se numa posição constrangedora, não sabendo o que fazer, ou simplesmente dizer. Não estava à espera de tal revelação, embora, lá no fundo, tivesse o certo desejo de ouvi-la pronunciar tais palavras pelo menos uma única vez. Ele estava confuso com a situação. Nunca poderiam ficar juntos, suas vidas encaminhavam-se por lados opostos: ele no mar, ela em plena terra. Aquilo simplesmente era uma loucura. Apesar de tudo, Jack sentia-se na obrigação de arrancar aquele sentimento comprometedor de dentro de si, fazer de tudo para resistir á tentação, para mais tarde não lhe custar ainda mais.

Já Perla apertava seus olhos com força, pedindo a Deus que aquele momento fosse eterno, que pudesse ficar com aquele homem, nem que fosse por alguns segundos, em plena paz, sem discussões ou birras… Num momento só deles: único e sincero. Por mais que seus caminhos não estivessem destinados a se juntar num só, isso doía-lhe, corrompia-lhe a alma lentamente, tornando-se uma dor insuportável dentro de seu peito.

De longe, um bote dirigia-se para a ilha, em busca dos dois que permaneciam abraçados até alguém quebrar aquele momento só deles.

**XxxXxxX**

À medida que o sol começava a penetrar na linha do horizonte rosado, quebrando seus raios sobre as águas arrefecidas pelo tempo, o Holandês Voador cada vez mais encurtava a distância que o afastava da pequena ilha que estava há poucos metros de navio. Lá, um bote estava sendo preparado pelos marujos para que Elizabeth e Barbossa pudessem partir a qualquer momento, visto serem os únicos a poderem calcar terra firme, sem se comprometerem.

-Acha seguro irem só vocês os dois? – indagou Will num tom preocupado, vendo Elizabeth colocar uma pistola no cinturão.

-E que hipóteses temos de vocês irem, jovem Turner? – Barbossa ajeitava descontraidamente a penugem do seu chapéu. - A não ser que você tenha uma tripulação suplente guardada num baúzinho que nos possa acompanhar... – Will lançou-lhe um ar gracioso.

-Will, eu e Barbossa saberemos nos desembaraçar. Além do mais, teremos uma pequena ajuda que nos será útil. – Ela chegou perto do marido e com os lábios perto do ouvido dele, Elizabeth murmurou: -Não se esqueça que a Morte queria facilitar a descoberta desse tal reverso, por isso, não se preocupe, será fácil de a encontrar. – E logo de seguida beijou o rosto do marido.

-Então vamos logo antes de anoiteça.

Will deu um beijo de despedida na esposa e sussurrou-lhe um "_tome cuidado_", ao mesmo tempo que ajudava Bill a descer os cabos do bote, até que foi lentamente pousado sobre o calmo mar. Elizabeth ajeitava-se delicadamente sobre o bote para que pudesse remar sem lhe proporcionar uma grande dor na sua recente, e quase, cicatrizada ferida. Barbossa tentava remar pelos dois, mas sua força já não é o que era há uns tempos atrás. O caminho foi feito em silêncio, mas com o mesmo pensamento: chegar á bendita ilha, pegar um pouco da Água e voltar novamente para a Enseada do Naufrago, onde supostamente teriam Jack Sparrow esperando.

O entusiasmo de Elizabeth em chegar á tal fonte que iria possibilitar a condição de mortal a Silver, era realmente notório, pois seus olhos cintilavam de emoção á medida que o pequeno bote singrava perto da costa da ilha, cortando as leves ondas que se desfaziam à beira-mar, com pouca densidade.

Mal os remos já eram travados pela areia do fundo do mar, Elizabeth e Barbossa desceram do bote, empurrando-o até à costa, onde o pudessem deixar até a sua volta. Ela tirou repentinamente de seu cinto a bússola, que apontou radicalmente para o Holandês Voador. Seu olhar se moveu mediante a agulha, e em seu rosto aflorou um leve sorriso, que foi disfarçado pelo olhar impaciente de Barbossa.

-Não é hora apropriada para esse tipo de desejos. – murmurou Elizabeth para si mesma, abanando a bússola despercebidamente.

-E então? Para onde a bússola aponta?

-Para Norte! – retrucou vendo finalmente a agulha parar na sua dianteira. – Será necessário nos prevenimos? – Ela manuseou o olhar para a pistola.

-Talvez seja melhor, nunca se sabe que tipo de eventualidade nós vamos encontrar pelo caminho.

Barbossa tirou duas das suas pistolas do largo cinturão, erguendo-as lentamente ao nível do peito. Elizabeth sorriu ao perceber o gesto do velho lobo-do-mar, decidindo seguir o mesmo exemplo dele, desembainhou sua única pistola. Fazendo um gesto significativo para Barbossa, Elizabeth tomou finalmente a direcção que a bússola apontara, dando começo à jornada naquela ilha desabitada, em busca de uma suposta pista que os levasse à tal fonte.

O caminho que a bússola indicava era demasiado fácil de caminhar, principalmente por esse curso possuir pouca vegetação, ou algo que os dificultasse a sua passagem. Embora tudo tivesse correndo bem até aquele momento, nada impedia Barbossa e Elizabeth de redobrarem a atenção, à medida que avançavam, visto não estarem muito confiantes do que lhes esperava.

-A Morte é muito sábia! – rosnou Barbossa, olhando ao seu redor.

-Por quê diz isso? – Elizabeth estranhou aquele comentário.

-Nada como facilitar o caminho da presa até à sua teia, para depois devorá-la sem dó nem piedade. – Ela o mirou de soslaio, percebendo o que ele queria dizer com aquela afirmação. - Está tudo muito fácil, Sra. Turner. Fácil demais para pessoas que almejam o maior bem da vida… A imortalidade.

-Por isso esta facilidade em penetrar na ilha sem o menor desassossego.

-Lembre-se de se preocupar mesmo quando tiver frente à tal fonte. Aí sim, acho que é caso de alerta. Nunca se sabe o que vai acontecer… – arrematou Barbossa num tom audaz.

-Você mesmo disse que a Morte só levava os mortais, que de tais águas cristalinas bebesse. Qual o receio? – Ele parou para encarar.

-Eu já tive morto Sra. Turner! Vi coisas que nenhum mortal jamais verá em antes de passar pelos portais do Tártaro. Sou vivido o suficiente para ter a certeza que a Morte é mais trapaceira do que qualquer outro Deus. Por isso, tome cuidado, nunca se sabe o que vai além da sua sombra. – E com um sorriso forçado, voltou a sua caminhada, deixando Elizabeth pensativa, parada no mesmo sítio em que tinham parado. – Melhor se despachar enquanto o sol permanece firme na linha do horizonte. – Ela despertou com a voz de Barbossa e continuou.

Rapidamente aquele trilho deu lugar à entrada de uma inesperada gruta, onde era visível o desgaste da pedra pelo tempo. Elizabeth e Barbossa entreolharam-se duvidosos, acabando por entrar receosos.

Os passos cautelosos deles ecoavam pelas paredes húmidas da câmara, que precedia a entrada, fazendo com que Elizabeth sentisse um arrepio frio percorrer-lhe a espinha. O caminho a seguir era só um, não havia concavidades ou saliências nas paredes que eles tacteavam com receio, e que indicassem uma câmara adjacente. As frestas formadas pela união das pedras, deixavam que apenas uma pálida luz iluminasse pontuais partes da câmara, e diante do cheiro ocre que se formava ali dentro pelos veios d'águas que mantinham as paredes húmidas, nada mais restava a eles a não ser prosseguir até o final da gruta para ver o que os esperava.

Andaram cerca de uns dez minutos pelo tortuoso corredor de rocha, quando um leve marulhar chegou ao ouvido de Barbossa juntamente com uma brisa fresca, que vinha directamente do caminho a frente. Ele sorriu malicioso, colocando a mão sobre o ombro da jovem, que o fitou repentinamente, parando de seguida.

-Ouça este belo som! – Elizabeth virou a nuca lentamente para sua frente, apurando sua audição, até ouvir aquilo que mais desejava. – Quanto tempo esperou para ouvir o som do desejoso triunfo?

-Muito tempo, meu caro! – Ela esgueirou seu olhar para a bússola, que permanecia com a mesma indicação. – Tempo demais para ficamos aqui parados. – Elizabeth aflorou um grandioso sorriso. – Vamos pegar um pouco dessa água e sair logo daqui. Este sítio me dá arrepios.

-Como queira, majestade. – Barbossa fez uma vénia para que ela continuasse.

Eles aceleraram um pouco mais o passo, vendo finalmente suas esperanças depositadas numa nascente que prevalecia intacta, sendo rodeada por vários cadáveres e esqueletos de pessoas que tentaram a sorte de uma vida imortal, e foram enganados pela sua própria cobiça. Aprimorando suas pistolas sobre o ar, eles aproximaram-se da nascente, sempre atentos ao que os rodeava. O cheiro tinha piorado devido aos cadáveres que jaziam ali no chão, sem qualquer pingo de cor nos rostos, tornando o ar praticamente irrespirável.

-Pelos sete mares, ande com isso antes que eu morra sem sequer ser preciso outra bala perfurar meu peito. – resmungou Barbossa, colocando o braço em frente ao nariz, tentando abafar o cheiro.

-Será um prazer.

Ela tirou de seu decote uma pequena cápsula de vidro, abrindo a tampa. Aproximando-se da nascente, ela agachou-se para ficar ao alcance dela e mergulhou o recipiente nas reluzentes águas, enchendo-o o suficiente para o que pretendia. Barbossa seguia atentamente cada movimento dela, até Elizabeth fechar o frasco e voltar a guardá-lo no decote. Ela levantou-se inesperadamente, voltando novamente para o lado de Barbossa.

-Missão concluída, Sra. Turner. – disse Barbossa, respondendo ao sorriso recatado dela. – Agora vamos voltar para o navio de seu marido, e finalmente partir para a Enseada do Naufrago.

Elizabeth deu um grito ao sentir algo agarrar seu tornozelo. Ao desviar o olhar para o chão, viu que um dos cadáveres lhe agarrava. Barbossa apontou certeiramente a pistola para a cabeça do homem, disparando logo se seguida. Ao olharem ao seu redor, viram que aquele não era o único que estava consideravelmente morto.

-Temo que não tenho balas suficientes para tanta gente morta! – informou Barbossa com um sorriso contrafeito nos lábios. – O que acha da gente resolver isto da maneira tradicional? Como nos bons velhos tempos.

-É sempre uma honra cruzar espadas ao seu lado, capitão. – Ela atirou a pistola para o chão, desembainhando a sua espada, que reflectiu com a luminosidade do sol que entrava por uma frecha nas rochas mal formadas.

-As damas primeiro, alteza. – Ele fez uma vénia teatral, sendo respondido com o sorriso peculiar de Elizabeth, que se pôs em posição de ataque.

Os mortos-vivos cambaleavam desajeitadamente ao desembainharam suas espadas enferrujadas, ganhando posição de ataque para evitarem que os dois saíssem pela única saída possível. Elizabeth e Barbossa viram suas expectativas de saírem dali serem ceifadas, fazendo um aceno concordante com a cabeça. Barbossa deu ombros, impassível com a situação, e guardou por fim as suas duas pistolas, tomando posse da sua espada. O círculo cada vez apertava mais e, vendo-se em circunstâncias controversas, ele tomou a liberdade de dar o primeiro golpe, ouvindo os grunhidos incompreensíveis daqueles cadáveres andantes, que oscilavam persistentemente. O golpe cortou precisamente a cabeça de um, que caiu logo no chão. Apesar do cenário ser horrendo, Elizabeth decidiu seguir o exemplo dele, tentando abrir um caminho para a saída, que continuava sendo obstruída por aqueles seres. Ela dava golpes precisos, afinando a lâmina da sua espada no estômago de um quem ousou cruzar espadas com ela.

Barbossa não cedia aos ataques frequentes dos seus adversários, muito menos perdia sua pose elegante de luta, brandindo muito bem sua espada. Principalmente nos golpes de cima para baixo, cortando impetuosamente alguns membros dos seus adversários. Eles agarravam cada oportunidade que lhe surgissem, como as falhas que aqueles seres lhes proporcionavam ao tentarem bloquear os seus ataques.

Na gruta, o som de aço maciço era misturado em uníssono com os insistentes grunhidos que aqueles mortos-vivos soltavam, tornando o momento intenso. À medida que Barbossa conseguia se livrar dos tumultuosos homens que caíam no chão, a passagem ia ficando livre para um fuga ocasional.

-Elizabeth! – chamou ele, bloqueando um golpe sobre o ar. -Aproveite agora para sair. – Ela desviou por momentos o rosto para a saída.

-E você? Estamos juntos nisto, eu não saio sem você…

-Saia já! Eu estou mandando! - berrou ele com o seu tom de autoridade, reprimindo Elizabeth que, ao finalizar um golpe certeiro, o olhou seriamente, mas sua atenção foi cortada ao ver uma espada a milímetros de distância do seu rosto. Baixando-se quase instantaneamente para evitar o golpe, ela usou sua força para atacar as pernas do seu adversário. – Vá! Eu saio em seguida.

-Está certo capitão Barbossa. – Ela levantou-se e foi travada por um daqueles seres, que se colocou á sua frente.

Cravando a espada na barriga dele, Elizabeth correu para a saída sendo seguida por Barbossa. Os mortos-vivos seguiram os dois feito doidos, tropeçando em tudo o que era lugar. Quando chegaram ao fim do túnel, repararam que o céu estava já laranja, sem um raio de sol que os pudesse iluminar. Elizabeth e Barbossa, que tinham um grande avanço sobre os mortos-vivos, olharam para trás e viram que aqueles seres não desistiriam de os alcançar.

-Como um bando de homens mortos consegue voltar a viver assim do nada? – indagou Elizabeth, tirando os cabelos da frente do rosto suado.

-Com certeza a Morte não iria deixar escapar os únicos sobreviventes que não caíram na tentação de beber a água da nascente. – interviu Barbossa guardando sua espada. – Daí, concluímos que, até a Morte tem os seus medos, Sra. Turner. E um dos medos dela è que todo o mundo descubra que esta fonte não è de fato a Fonte da Juventude.

-Vamos voltar para o Holandês Voador! – retorquiu mordazmente, olhando com desprezo para a gruta, que estava a alguns metros de distância. – Não nos resta mais nada a fazer aqui.

Embainhando novamente a espada, Elizabeth deu as costas para a gruta, e apressou o passo para voltar ao bote e se afastar daqueles seres que ainda os seguiam. Barbossa apenas deu uma última olhadela no lugar, e expirando violentamente todo o ar contido nos pulmões, seguiu Elizabeth.

**Oiii genteee boaaa!**

**E mais um capítulo com revelações amorosas rs, um pouquinho de acção á mistura e finalmente a localização do reverso da fonte…agora é só esperar para ver o que acontece com todos os nossos heróis rsrs.**

**Quero agradecer aos meus queridos amigos, que ainda seguem esta história: Rô, Likha Sparrow, Carlinha, Jane, Bruno Teixeira, Ieda e Fini Felton…obrigada pelas reviews que me têm mandado, adoro cada palavrinha fofa que vocês escrevem, sério. Agradeço do fundo do meu coração pelo apoio que tenho tido até agora. **

**Próximo capitulo estará para breve, espero não atrasar muito. **

**Bjokas grandes e fiquem bem meus queridos!**

**Taty Black**


	25. Entre promessas e oceanos

**Capitulo 24 – Entre promessas e oceanos.**

No Pérola, quando finalmente Jack tinha tocado com suas botas o chão de madeira negra do seu navio, toda a sua tripulação esperava para recebê-lo, fazendo um monte de perguntas sobre o sucedido na ilha, que Jack evitou responder. A entrada mais demorada foi a de Perla, que permaneceu durante alguns minutos dentro do bote, com receio de ser abordada sobre aquele assunto, que tanto queria esquecer. Jack apenas continuou em silêncio, colocando discretamente a mão no bolso para verificar se a Mão de Midas ainda permanecia lá. Perla ergueu lentamente o olhar e, vendo que os ânimos da tripulação tinham acalmado, resolveu entrar no Pérola. Gibbs ajudou-a a sair do bote, percebendo o estado inconsolável da princesa. Seus olhos pareciam dizer tudo: não queria tocar no assunto que atormentava sua alma. Gibbs reduziu-se então ao seu silêncio, notando que o motivo de tanta tristeza tinha haver com a ausência de Alessandro. Prudentemente Gibbs foi ao encontro de Jack e lhe segredou algo a modos de Perla não perceber.

-Jack, e o garoto? – Jack encontrou o olhar inconsolável de Perla, que logo tratou de desviá-los dos dele. Numa expressão austera ele fitou Gibbs.

-Ficou para trás. – retrucou num tom seco, tomando seu chapéu da cabeça de Gibbs e ir para a sua cabine.

-As minhas preces estarão com ele. – murmurou Gibbs voltando sua atenção para Perla, que parecia aturdida com o sucedido.

Seu rosto ainda se mantinha molhado e seus olhos além de lhe arderem, pesavam muito. Em passadas lentas e com os braços envoltos no seu próprio corpo, ela caminhou até às escadas, onde desmoronou completamente. Encolhendo-se nas escadas, Perla tentou não chorar mais, mas quando notou, suas lágrimas já lhe escorriam pelo rosto alvo. Nunca pensou que aquela aventura acabasse assim. Entre sua irmã e Alessandro, Perla não tinha como salvar os dois. Teria de abdicar da ajuda um deles e, por mais que a dor corrompe-se sua alma e lhe rasgasse o coração em finos trapos, ela sabia que sua irmã era o mais importante. Tinha também a situação de Jack que, de uma forma inconsciente, acabou por salvá-lo, porque simplesmente ele era o homem que preenchia seu inquieto coração. Sua cabeça estava numa desordem total, principalmente depois do sucedido na praia. Cada vez mais, as lembranças de toda a viagem lhe vagueavam vivamente pela memória de forma tempestiva, como se a qualquer momento fosse ensandecer.

Enquanto o manto negro descia sobre o horizonte, e os lampiões começavam a ser acesos por todo o navio, ninguém da tripulação se atreveu a chateá-la. Gibbs queria reconfortar a podre garota, mas não sabia como. Lentamente aproximou-se dela, sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Está uma noite bonita para tanta tristeza... – Perla continuou com o seu olhar perdido no infinito. Gibbs suspirou lamentavelmente, concluindo de seguida: - Chore bastante, isso faz bem! E quando não houver mais lágrimas para chorar, você vai ver que a vida continua.

-Além de minha mãe, eu nunca tinha perdido alguém tão próximo! Alessandro era como um verdadeiro irmão para mim, eu nunca lhe escondi isso, apesar dos sentimentos dele por mim. – Ela passou a mão pela maçã do rosto cortada, sentindo-a arder por causa das lágrimas. – Eu sinto remorsos por tê-lo visto desaparecer sem ter podido fazer nada. Nunca me senti tão vulnerável, tão inútil…

-Você não é isso, minha querida! Há coisas que estão fora da nossa capacidade de compreensão, coisas inalcançáveis…

-Mesmo inalcançáveis, não impedem que este remorso me consuma impetuosamente. Ele morreu porque praticamente tive de optar por salvar a vida Jack e ele. – sufocada no choro, ela tentou concluiu: - meu coração foi traiçoeiro…

-Seu coração sempre foi verdadeiro com você, quem te atraiçoou foi a Éris. – Perla encostou-se então no ombro de Gibbs, que a abraçou docemente.

-Por quê que os Deuses são assim? Tão cruéis. O que nós mortais fizemos para tal?

-Vou-lhe contar um segredo, algo que não ensinaram em seu palácio. – Perla prestou atenção. – Os Deuses nos invejam! Eles nos invejam porque somos mortais, e porque a qualquer momento, pode ser o nosso último. Tudo é mais lindo porque estamos destinados a uma morte certa, algo que os Deuses não têm o privilégio de apreciar: cada momento da vida! Eles fazem de tudo para que esse dia seja o pior de nossas vidas. Sinceramente, para eles o tempo nada importa, pois têm todo o tempo do mundo, já nós temos um tempo limitado para tudo: amar, odiar, viver, rir, chorar. – Ela soltou um breve sorriso. – Por isso não sinta culpa de amar… – ele fez uma pausa, ganhando alento para concluir sua frase: – …um pirata! – Perla ergueu um pouco a cabeça encarando os olhos azuis. – Embora esse pirata não seja propriamente um exemplo de pessoa.

-Você é muito perspicaz – ela suspirou enfadada – , mas se eu tivesse chance de voltar atrás, eu nunca teria rompido meu noivado. Teria feito de tudo, e resistido aos encantos desse pirata.

**XxxXxxX**

Jack permanecia na sua cabine, com um olhar vago. Num passo brando, ele atirou a Mão De Midas sobre a mesa, agarrando de seguida a garrafa de rum que estava lá pousada. Sem mais demora, ele abriu-a com os dentes, cuspindo a rolha. Dando um longo gole, Jack só descolou a boca do gargalo da garrafa ao perder o seu fôlego de a beber sem pausa. Jack foi até à cadeira, tombando o seu corpo pesado sobre as costas desta. Lá, ele colocou os seus pés sobre a mesa, balançando cuidadosamente a cadeira, enquanto apreciava o barulho do mar batendo no casco do seu navio.

Neste calmo cenário, ele fixou seu olhar num ponto fixo, tentando pôr os pensamentos em ordem, mas não sabia porque ponta havia de pegar para reorganizar a sua mente confusa. Pela primeira vez, sentia-se impotente, sem saber como reagir a tal situação e isso aborrecia-o. Seus olhos recaíram, então, sobre o pano que tapava a parte dourada da Mão. Finalmente tinha aquilo pelo qual toda a viagem tinha almejado. A Mão de Midas estava na sua posse, diante de seus olhos. O tesouro supremo e absoluto, capaz de transformar o mundo todo em ouro, estava agora na sua cabina. Ele tinha noção do valor do objecto, algo inimaginável para qualquer humano, mas isso o punha em dúvidas: seria mesmo aquilo que queria? Uma matéria-prima perceptível? Ou simplesmente desejava algo plausível? Como o calor humano de uma certa princesa?

Por momentos, deu-se por si, a pensar no quanto desejava Perla. De como a queria ao seu lado, para poder abraçá-la e beijá-la, sem se recriminar pelo que estava fazendo.

Flagelado com os seus pensamentos absurdos, assim julgava, Jack levantou-se entontecido, levando novamente a garrafa até aos lábios, onde deixou o líquido âmbar escorregar pela garganta. Pensar em Perla, dava conta de seus nervos, consumindo sua restante sanidade, que já era pouca.

O seu olhar ficou profundo ao relembrar da cena da praia, de cada detalhe, de cada toque ou palavra proferida naquele momento. Como queria ter respondido a cada chamamento da boca de Perla, que estava à sua mercê. Aquela situação causara-lhe uma interminável luta interior organizada pela sua razão e o seu sentido, tendo sido terrivelmente golpeado pelas palavras de Perla, o deixara atordoado até agora.

Jack suspirou, dando outra golada. Num mundo como este, falar de seus sentimentos era uma total fraqueza, mas pensar neles, era um sinal de sandice.

Por isso, ele queria lutar contra seu destino. Não queria se entregar aos impulsos descontroláveis de um homem sentimental, coisa que de facto, Jack não era, ou obviamente não aparentava ser. Mas também, não podia simplesmente negar o facto de amar aquela mulher. Sim, amava-a, do seu jeito, mas amava-a, e isso consumia sua alma desassossegada. Não queria amar ninguém, somente o mar, mas estava sendo difícil negar os sentimentos que afloravam na sua pele à medida que a convivência com aquela mulher foi-se tornando mais intensa. Com passadas secas, ele aproximou-se da janela, observando o mar sereno que reluzia com tons prateados derramados pela lua cheia.

-Cumpri com o prometido. – pensou Jack, crispando os lábios numa linha.

"_E vai deixar a moça escapar-lhe por entre os dedos? Ela viu o seu melhor amigo morrer para te salvar_ " protestou sua mente, fazendo Jack erguer a sobrancelha.

-Não lhe pedi nada! – contrapôs seco e, dando ombros, bebeu novamente.

"_A quem você quer enganar, Jack Sparrow? Vai me dizer que esse gesto simbólico não mexeu com você? Aliás, você arriscou muito por ela durante esta viagem_!" Jack escureceu o olhar. "_Se ela não fosse tão importante para o grande capitão Jack Sparrow, você teria concluído o seu plano ao deixá-la naquela ilha, para poder usufruir sozinho da Mão de Midas!" _A vozinha começava a irritar Jack, que rodou os olhos com a impertinência do seu subconsciente_. "Reparei que, mesmo possuindo o objecto que toda a humanidade almeja, não está feliz. Por que será?" _ironizou a vozinha, fazendo Jack bufar.

_-_Vá para o inferno! – rosnou Jack, batendo violentamente com a garrafa num dos armários.

**XxxXxxX**

-Conseguiram? – Will, impaciente, ajudava Elizabeth a sair do bote.

Com uma pose de pesar, Elizabeth passou a mão pelo rosto de Will, que suspeitou aquele gesto. Barbossa sorriu astucioso, vendo Bill cruzar os braços à espera da resposta. Pai e filho trocaram olhares comprometedores, que denunciavam a sua preocupação perante a falsa intranquilidade de Elizabeth e Barbossa. A tensão começava a crescer conforme o silêncio e o rosto significativamente suspensivo dela que, por fim, resolveu quebrar o suspense com uma agradável gargalhada. Bill e Will suspiraram mais tranquilos, seguindo o movimento da mão de Elizabeth que foi até ao decote e tirou uma pequena cápsula de vidro.

-Confesso que não foi fácil! – interviu Barbossa, substituindo o seu sorriso astucioso por um mais moderado.

-O que aconteceu? – inquiriu Bill franzindo a testa, em modos de curiosidade.

-Nada que não tenhamos resolvido com uma velha amiga. – Barbossa depositou a mão na sua espada, que permanecia em sua bainha, dando-lhe leves palmadas.

-Afinal o que se passou em concreto? – Elizabeth guardou o frasco novamente, perante a pergunta de Bill.

-Digamos que tivemos um pequeno contratempo com um bando de mortos-vivos, ou o que era aquilo, que nos barrou a saída. – Will a fitou inquietado, mas não teve tempo de se pronunciar: - Conseguimos nos livrar deles, Will, se é isso que quer saber. – Ela o fitou carinhosa e segredou num murmúrio: - Tive um óptimo professor que me ensinou pacientemente, durante longos dias em Port Royal, a manejar uma espada.

-Não há nada mais do que eu me orgulhe, do que ver que ensinei você a ser uma sobrevivente. – dito aquilo, ele tomou os lábios dela, num suave beijo, sentindo-a entrelaçar os seus braços no pescoço dele.

-Bem, meu caro, acho que temos alguns afazeres neste navio, você não acha? – sugeriu Bill, dando uma cotovelada discreta a Barbossa.

Este estreitou o cenho enrijecido em direcção a Bill, que fez uma indicação com a cabeça para o castelo da popa. Barbossa fez uma expressão de quem não estava entendendo o que o amigo queria dizer, continuando perplexo no mesmo sítio. Impaciente, Bill revirou os olhos, apontando discretamente o dedo para o castelo da popa, tentando se comunicar com ele por mímica. Barbossa continuou impassível, de braços cruzados, fitando o homem, que gesticulava feito um doido.

-Dá para ser claro, por favor? - solicitou tranquilamente, com não fosse nada com ele.

Abismado com a incompreensão do velho capitão, Bill bufou, decidido a empurrar Barbossa para longe do casal. Ao se aperceberem da agitação, Will e Elizabeth centraram suas atenções no sucedido, abrindo um sorriso animado, ao verem Barbossa e Bill discutirem, já no castelo da popa. Elizabeth estreitou então os seus lábios numa linha fina, adoptando uma expressão entristecida. Will estranhou a mudança da mulher e a encarou.

-Há algo que não está certo! – observou Will docemente, tomando o rosto da mulher nas suas mãos. – Elizabeth, o que se passa?

-O propósito da sua permanência por estes mares praticamente chegou ao fim! – Will ficou sério, vendo os olhos da sua esposa marejados. Rendido á situação, ele a abraçou, aproximando sua boca ao ouvido dela.

-Que tal tornamos estes últimos dias inesquecíveis, sra. Turner? – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, surpresa, acabando por esboçar um sorriso recatado.

-Os seus desejos são ordens, capitão Turner. – Ela pegou na mão dele e o guiou até à sua cabine, distante dos olhares da tripulação, que preparava o navio para a longa noite.

**XxxXxxX**

O único navio onde, por milagre, a paz imperava, mesmo que temporariamente, era no Adriatic Sea. Silver manuseava sossegadamente o leme, sentindo no seu rosto a doce brisa do mar, que o envolvia no agradável cheiro a maresia. Durante os longos minutos que ali passou, Silver pensava nos planos para o resto da sua viagem e, suspirando retraidamente, ele voltou sua cabeça para trás, onde seus olhos recaíram numa mulher perdida em seus pensamentos, sentada no tombadilho do castelo de popa. Estella apreciava a linda lua cheia que iluminava uma boa parte do navio, respirando fundo. Sentia uma má disposição que a incomodou durante o dia todo, e mesmo agora não estava passando.

-Melhorou? – A voz dele fez Estella acordar dos seus pensamentos.

Silver não esperou resposta e, prendendo o leme, dirigiu-se até ela com passos prolongados. Estella seguiu atentamente cada passo que o homem dava, não tirando os olhos de seu rosto. Ao encurtar finalmente a distância entre eles, Silver colocou-lhe a mão sobre o rosto, acariciando-o. Ela ficou surpresa, mas não contestou-lhe o gesto, pelo contrário, agarrou-lhe a mão, levando-a até seus lábios e depositando-lhe um beijo suave.

-Tenho reparado que, nestes últimos dias, tem andado indisposta.

-São vários dias no mar, eu ainda não me acostumei. – Estella sentiu os lábios de Silver roçar-lhe o pescoço afectuosamente, murmurando:

-Em breve aportaremos em Alligator Pond…

-Não se esqueça do que me prometeu. – contestou Estella, fazendo um olhar significativo. Silver soltou um sorriso sonso.

-Sabe, eu prometo muita coisa, mas há uma em particular que gostaria de cumprir. – Ela cerrou o cenho, não percebendo aonde ele queria chegar.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Eu nunca tive muito jeito para estas coisas, e creio que nunca virei a ter mas…- do bolso, Silver tirou dois anéis de ouro bem trabalhados. – Não há nada como tentar. – findou atrapalhado.

-Minha virgem de Guadalupe. – Estella levou a mão à boca emocionada, fitando os anéis que reluziam com a densidade dos reflexos da lua.

-Confesso que são roubados, mas isso agora não vem ao acaso. – Ele passou a mão pelos longos cabelos, continuando: - Ando com eles no bolso há uns dias, esperando pela oportunidade certa. – E num tom mais cordial proferiu: --Na condição de capitão deste navio, posso de fato levar a cabo um casamento aqui, neste convés, agora mesmo. Você aceita? Se não quiser eu posso…

-Claro que eu aceito – interviu Estella, ainda incrédula enquanto ele pegava na mão esquerda dela.

-Estella Neblon, aceita casar comigo, independentemente do que aconteça, até que a morte nos separe? – O jeito embaraçado de Silver, fez Estella sorrir discretamente, à medida que ele lhe enfiava o anel no dedo anelar.

-Aceito... – Ela pegou no outro anel que estava na mão de Silver, e lentamente foi enfiando-o no dedo deste: - Silver Villanueva, aceita casar comigo, sobre este magnífico luar, até que a morte nos separe? – Silver olhou-a durante alguns segundos, alargando por fim um sorriso maroto.

-Aye! – Finalmente Estella concluiu o trajecto do anel. Silver a beijou sem mais demora. - Considere-se a partir de hoje, uma Villanueva, minha cara.

-É um honra. – Silver a pegou ao colo, encarando-a seriamente. Embaraçada, ela baixou o olhar na direcção do peito dele, brincando com a gola da camisa de Silver.

-Está com vergonha de encarar o seu marido?

-Seu olhar tem várias sombras que me intimidam. – Ela ergueu o olhar, séria. - Eu nunca sei o que está por detrás de cada gesto simpático.

-Não tem que me temer. Eu sou simplesmente um homem do mar, que se deixou envolver por uma mulher que o acalma. – rebateu sem um pingo de perfídia no olhar. – E porque não é todos os dias que um pirata ama uma mulher. Todos nós cometemos erros, Estella, erros fatais que nos condenam a vida toda. Eu cometi vários erros por mero prazer, entretanto, o único prazer que me causa plena satisfação é ter você envolvida em meus braços, debaixo dos lençóis de minha cama. – Estella sentiu suas bochechas arderem, corando violentamente. – Não deixo de ser o mesmo homem que conheceu, mas talvez o meu coração não esteja tão negro como antes.

-Eu confio em você… – Ele a beijou novamente, não a deixando acabar a fala. Quando suas bocas se desuniram ele a fitou, maroto.

-Que tal a gente ir consumar o casamento, lá na minha cabine?

**XxxXxxX**

O rumo para a Enseada do Naufrago, traçado pelos dois navios, o Pérola e o Holandês Voador, foi feito sem nenhum contratempo. Embora navegassem de lados opostos do mar do Caribe, os navios mantinham uma velocidade relativamente veloz, pretendendo chegar ao seu destino o mais depressa possível, antes que o tempo do Will, sobre aqueles mares, terminasse.

Jack permanecia no leme, maneando-o cuidadosamente, ao apreciar as velas serem empurradas suavemente pelo vento ameno. A aurora fazia-se notar na linha longa do horizonte, contrastando com os enormes rochedos da fortaleza da Enseada. Foi então que, Jack cedeu o seu lugar a Cotton e, no seu passo peculiar, desceu as escadas para observar melhor o magnífico dia que se fazia notar. Ele centrou o olhar sólido nos rochedos desigualados, que ganhavam uma nova tonalidade dourada sobre o tom pardo característico da rocha. Com um olhar revoltamente sério, ele pensava em como tudo estava igual desde que tinham partido e, ao mesmo tempo, tão diferente.

Ele despertou de seu transe pelo movimento rápido de Gibbs, que se dirigia às escadas da escotilha, para ir ter com Perla. Jack enrijeceu o cenho ao lembrar-se de que há dias que não a via. Praticamente depois de terem conseguido a Mão de Midas, Perla permanecera trancafiada no quarto que tinha pertencido a Alessandro, invadida pelo sentimento de culpa. Lá, só Gibbs tinha permissão para entrar, e mesmo Jack, não tinha intenções de procurá-la. Queria dar-lhe espaço. Queria dar espaço a ele mesmo, para colocar em ordem o que tinha em sua mente confusa.

O navio foi consumido por uma onda de escuridão, ao atravessarem o amplificado túnel, que dava lugar à enseada. O cheiro a maresia tornava-se denso ali dentro, tomando conta da fresca brisa que vinha da saída do túnel. Jack fechou lentamente os olhos, sentindo nas suas faces o agradável toque da brisa, que fazia os seus adornos dançarem juntamente com o seu cabelo negros. Abrindo os olhos, ele deparou-se com o clarear do reflexo do mar e, mesmo à sua frente, uma ilha formada por velhos navios amontoados uns em cima dos outros, que tão bem ele conhecia.

-Capitão, chegamos! – informou Pintel correndo na sua direcção.

-Sinceramente, agradeço muito a sua caridade de me avisar, acho até que você merece um aumento pela sua eficiência. – Pintel encheu seu peito, sorridente, mas Jack encarou-o com um falso entusiasmo, e passado alguns segundos bufou. -Você acha que eu estou cego, criatura? – resmungou, esbracejando seus braços sobre o rosto.

-Não, capitão ….

-Então do que estão à espera? Tratem de amainar as velas. – ordenou, por fim, retomando seu passo. – E desçam a âncora.

-É impressão minha, ou o capitão está com um ligeiro mau humor? – analisou Ragetti indo ao encontro do amigo, que ainda continuava perplexo no mesmo sitio.

-Ele está assim há vários dias, que me lembre... – divagou Pintel, cruzando os braços e colocando a mão sobre o queixo. – Deve ser a falta de rum! – concluiu, como quem pensa num assunto sério.

-Ou falta de mulher. – Os dois olharam-se sérios, dando ombros. – Deve ser isso.

Alguém, com um passo silencioso, juntou-se a eles. Pintel e Ragetti não deram por conta da pessoa que se encontrava atrás deles, por isso continuaram com as suas divulgações.

-O capitão está acostumado a ver um bom par de ancas balançarem bem diante de seus olhos, se é que me entende. – Os dois riram dissimuladamente, enquanto Pintel, com as mãos, fazia no ar o movimento de umas ancas femininas.

A pessoa que continuava atrás deles, deu um sorriso cínico, á medida que subia lentamente suas mangas com as pontas dos dedos, para não chamar muita atenção dos dois.

-Sabe, há muitas vantagens em se ser capitão de um navio... – continuou Pintel – Eles têm direito a um quarto individual, longe da tripulação. De um bom terço do Rum do navio e, já para não falar, que toda a criatura feminina fica doida por um capitão que tenha um grande navio.

-Quando crescer, quero ser capitão de um navio. – Pintel estreitou o cenho, olhando pasmado para Ragetti, que tinha uma expressão pateta no rosto.

-Deixe de ser tolo, você já cresceu…- contrapôs Pintel, olhando-o incrédulo.

-Mas ainda não sou capitão.

-Pois não, mas é um grande idiota. – De repente, suas cabeças bateram uma na outra, num choque único.

Os dois caíram no chão, esfregando a parte das suas cabeças atingidas, para aliviar a dor que estavam sentindo. Ambos olharam para cima, mas apenas viram a sombra de um vulto que permanecia diante deles, tapando o sol. Pintel, ainda de olhos semicerrados, resmungou:

-Eu juro que castro o idiota que fez isso!!

-Acho que antes de me castrar, você terá virado comida de tubarão. – Pintel e Ragetti reconheceram a voz e, num pulo, trataram logo de se levantar.

-Capitão!

-Há alguma um razão em especial para vocês, madames, não estarem a cumprir o que vos pedi? – Com um olhar dissimulado encarou os dois. – Ou o senhor Ragetti, acha que já cresceu o suficiente para se sentir na condição capitão do navio? – os dois continuaram calados. – Quero este navio aportado ainda hoje, savvy?

-Certo, capitão! – retrucaram em uníssono. Jack apenas olhava de um para o outro, com a sobrancelha empinada.

-Muito bem, já que estamos entendidos, avisem-me quando o Holandês Voador chegar. – Eles apenas anuíram.

Jack girou nos calcanhares e foi directo para a sua cabine, fechando a porta num estrondo.

-Eu votava em você para capitão do navio. – pronunciou Pintel, não pestanejando.

-Acho que assim, serão três votos. – acrescentou Ragetti com um ar faustoso.

-Três? – indagou Pintel confuso, direccionando o olhar lentamente para o amigo.

-Sim, se souber subornar bem, o macaco e o papagaio do Cotton votarão em mim. – O sorriso de Ragetti elevou-se de orelha a orelha, para espanto de Pintel

-Uaauh, que votos tão credíveis. – contestou Pintel, rodopiando os olhos. – E daí que não deve ser má ideia. Vamos mas é trabalhar, depois pensamos nisso.

**XxxXxxX**

Sob os lençóis de linho, Will apreciava sua mulher dormir tranquilamente entre seus braços. Numa expressão séria, ele fitava profundamente o tecto de seu aposento, enquanto acariciava continuamente o braço dela, parando apenas quando a sentiu mexer um pouco. Levemente ele afagou-lhe os cabelos loiros dela vendo uma ruga de preocupação se formar no rosto alvo de Elizabeth. Com um gesto suave, Will tratou de a alisar com o polegar, apercebendo-se que sua mulher abria dificultosamente os olhos, que logo recaíram sobre os seus. Ela abriu um sorriso recatado, beijando-lhe delicadamente o peito moreno á sua frente e, sem nada dizer, levantou um pouco o tronco para encarar o marido, que continuava com um agradável sorriso no rosto.

-Bom dia, Capitão Turner. – Ela depositou carinhosamente os seus lábios sobre os dele.

-Bom dia, Capitã Turner. – Will agarrou-a delicadamente pela nuca, fazendo-a deitar-se no seu peito. – Dormiu bem?

-Optimamente! Não há melhor conforto do que seus braços. – Sentiu ele roçar seus lábios no pescoço dela, o que a fez automaticamente fechar os olhos com o toque. – Will, agora não, por favor, temos de nos preparar. Estamos quase chegando á Enseada dos Náufragos.

-Não se preocupe…- ele a jogou lentamente ao seu lado, depositando seu corpo moreno sobre o dela, o que fez Elizabeth estremecer-se – Embora o tempo seja curto, nós ainda temos algum tempo para nossa despedida…

-Não me lembre disso! – Elizabeth agarrou os ombros do marido, apertando-o com força contra seu peito. –Não quero perder você novamente, Will!

-Isso não acontecerá porque, apesar da distância que teima em nos separar, meu coração estará sempre com você – Ela beijava os ombros torneados do marido, com um olhar perdido e arrepiou-se quando Will lhe soprou em seu ouvido: - Ele sempre te pertenceu.

Seu coração descompassou-se por completo ao senti-lo explorar cada parte de seu corpo numa maneira delicada, que fazia Elizabeth beijá-lo de uma forma intensa. Ela tentava com todo o ímpeto, decorar cada toque, cada beijo, cada sensação passada naquela cama, nos braços fortes de seu marido, para que, mais tarde, pudesse recordar aqueles momentos prazerosos com tanto ardor, abraçada à sua própria dor.

Quando a situação começou a ficar irrefreável para ambos, que expunham seus sentimentos de uma maneira tão clara e sôfrega, alguém bateu á porta.

-Capitão Turner, estamos chegando. – Do outro lado da porta, uma voz grossa informava.

Não obtendo nenhuma resposta, Barbossa arqueou a sobrancelha olhando manhosamente para a porta que permanecia intacta, sem mesmo ouvir algum tipo de barulho vir do outro lado. Estalando os dedos, fitou o macaco, agora com um sorriso malicioso e voltou a bater.

-Eu não sei se vocês ainda estão _dormindo – _ironizou. –, mas já entramos na gruta que dá acesso à Enseada, espero que não nos deixem esperando.

-Só mais…só mais um minuto. – pediu Will com sua voz ofegante, beijando Elizabeth que arranhava marotamente as costas do marido, com um sorriso malicioso.

-Muito bem, estaremos lá fora á espera, não se demorem com a vossa _despedida_. – comunicou ele dando uma volta completa com os calcanhares, e subindo por fim as escadas.

Will ouviu as passadas secas distanciarem-se, mas não se importunou muito com isso. O que ele queria mesmo era apreciar o momento com Elizabeth, principalmente cada toque, cada beijo, até tudo terminar numa misto de prazer e ternura.

**XxxXxxX**

-Barbossa, Will já está pronto? – perguntou Bill, indo ao encontro dele.

-Acho que está tratando das despedidas. Você sabe, não há melhor despedida do que no leito da cama. – proferiu num tom de escárnio, o que fez Bill cruzar os braços, abanando divertidamente a cabeça.

-Não me diga que você foi interromper?

-Claro que não, longe de minha humilde pessoa estragar um momento como esses. Apenas tratei de os…_apressar_, se assim posso dizer. – Os dois sorriram de encontro com o sol, que o fim do túnel proporcionava.

**XxxXxxX**

Elizabeth acabava de prender o cabelo no coque, num puxo bem amarrado, deixando apenas que suas repas lhe escapassem para o rosto. Pelo espelho, ela viu Will abrir uma gaveta, de onde tirou um papel selado e um colar que ela tão bem conhecia. Ela voltou-se para ele, e viu-o olhar fixamente para a carta, fechando a gaveta lentamente. Will foi ao encontro da mulher, esticando-lhe a mão com a carta e o colar.

-Como estamos chegando ao Natal, eu decidi te oferecer isto. – Ela viu que o colar tinha o formato de um coração.

-Isto é…

-O amuleto de Calypso, a caixinha de música que ela e Davy Jones tinham em comum, para que não se esquecessem um do outro. – Ele deslocou um pouco sua camisa vermelha, onde uma caixinha igual a que ele tinha na mão, permanecia. – Quando ela se transformou em milhares de caranguejos, eu vi que Calypso tinha deixado isso no Pérola Negra e decidi guardar.

Ela abriu a caixinha de onde saiu uma melodia melancólica e envolvente. Ela sentiu seu coração ficar pequenino ao sentir a música embalar o ambiente penoso. Uma lágrima escorregou-lhe desesperadamente pelo rosto, mas o polegar do marido logo se encarregou de a amparar. Will pegou no colar, e viu Elizabeth virar costas e arrastar o cabelo para o lado, a modos que Will pudesse prender o colar em volta de seu pescoço. Vendo o amuleto finalmente em seu pescoço, ela voltou-se para Will e fechou a caixinha de música na última nota.

-Obrigada... – murmurou ela, quase num soluço angustiante.

-Leia esta carta quando tiver sozinha. – Ele entregou, por fim, a carta a Elizabeth, que a recebeu com um abanar afirmativo de cabeça.

-Eu a lerei com muito cuidado, prometo. – Elizabeth beijou Will. – Agora vamos, temos o Pérola a nossa espera amor. – Com um sorriso condescendente, eles saíram dos aposentos.

**Olaaa!!**

**Pois é…aqui está um capítulo dedicado ao amor e às pessoas apaixonadas rsrs. Piratas do Caribe não pode ser sempre aventuras e acção, temos de adoçar com um pouquinho com uma pitada de romance…logo eu que sou uma apaixonada incondicional rsrsrs. **

**E cá está novamente o casal Estella e Silver para quem estava sentindo falta dele \o/ ehehe.**

**Quer o dedicar este capitulo á Carlinha que me pediu uma cena Will e Elizabeth… :) **

**Agora, eu quero agradecer de coração a todos os que continuam lendo e deixando uma review fofa. Carlinha, Ieda, Fini Felton, Rô, Bruno, Likha Sparrow, Jane, Dorinha, muito obrigada.**

**Próximo capítulo que ainda não tem nome, vai ser postado mais cedo que este…assim o espero.**

**Beijokas grandes e fiquem bem**

**Taty Black**


	26. Despedida!

**Capítulo 25 – Despedida!**

No Pérola Negra, Gibbs convencia Perla a sair daqueles sombrios aposentos, informando-a de que já tinham chegado à Enseada Naufrágio. Diante de tal notícia, ela cedeu à insistência do homem, saindo por fim daqueles aposentos. Seu corpo tremia a cada passada que dava, lembrando-se da possibilidade de dar de cara com Jack. Sentiu suas faces corarem radicalmente ao se lembrar da conversa ocorrida na praia, no dia em que ela resolveu revelar os seus mais profundos sentimentos, sem o menor pudor. Agora, naquele momento, isso parecia sugar-lhe as restantes forças que a faziam pisar firme no chão negro do navio. Seu coração acelerou ao subir as escadas da escotilha, e estreitando o olhar ao sol forte, deparou-se com o convés um pouco movimentado. Todos preparavam o navio para aportar, mas nada de Jack no convés.

-Jack está na sala principal, caso queira saber. – informou Gibbs ao vê-la procurar discretamente por ele.

-Não estava à procura dele, sr. Gibbs. Estava apenas a observar o ambiente, nada mais. – mentiu ela num entoação rude e impassível, retomando o passo.

-Teimosa como a mãe. – murmurou Gibbs ao dar ombros, deixando-a sozinha.

Despercebidamente, e longe da vista de Gibbs, Perla aproximou-se da porta da sala principal. Hesitante, Perla cogitou se batia ou não na porta. Seu coração parecia que ia sair pelo peito, o que a fez recuar a mão, fechando-a num punho. Ao respirar fundo, para não trespassar seus nervos, aproximou lentamente sua mão da maçaneta, mas parou ao sentir que não estava preparava para falar com ele.

Para sua surpresa, a porta abriu-se de rompante e um capitão, meio trôpego, apareceu do nada. Perla estremeceu ao ficar frente a frente com ele, que parou diante dela, olhando-a de cima a baixo com o rosto fechado e a sobrancelha arqueada. Ambos fitaram-se emudecidos, observando as feições que cada um expunha no rosto.

-Ora, decidiu sair de seu cubículo e juntar-se a nós, _alteza?_ – As palavras saíam de um modo seco, o que a fez olhar para o lado.

-Só vim saber o que estava a pensar fazer. – murmurou Perla, continuando sem o encarar. – O capitão Turner ainda não chegou?

-Eu ainda não vi nenhum balde por ai! – ironizou num tom de escárnio ao olhar para os lados, como quem procura algo. - Muito menos aquela alforreca gigante que se dá pelo nome de Barbossa.

-Os Lords Piratas estão dispostos a nos seguir, depois do Holandês Voador voltar ao seu percurso? – Perla olhou para além da amurada do Pérola, vendo outros navios aportados ali perto.

-Sabe darling, apesar do Pérola Negra ser o navio mais veloz do Caribe, eu não creio que seja o suficiente para derrotar uma frota de cinco navios. – Jack fez um gesto para que Perla saísse de seu caminho e continuou o seu curso. – Por isso, claro que eles irão com a gente. – Ele deteve-se ao ver o Holandês Voador sair do túnel. – Isto sim, é o que eu chamo eficiência. – murmurou com um grandioso sorriso.

-O quê? O que quer di… - Perla virou-se repentinamente na direcção de Jack, percebendo o porquê daquele sorriso. – Graças à Virgem de Guadalupe.

Não demorou muito para que o Holandês Voador atracasse perto do Pérola Negra, onde uma tábua foi lançada para que Barbossa, Elizabeth e Will passassem para o navio. Com o seu andar peculiar, e de braços abertos, rodando-os no ar, Jack recebeu-os.

-Vejo que conseguiram! – disse Jack ao parar diante de Barbossa, que batia com as Cartas de Navegação na mão.

-Sentiu saudades minhas, meu caro. – requestou Barbossa com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios. Jack mostrou os dentes, numa forma de desprezo.

-Nem sabe o quanto, caro Hector. Acho que nem dormi só de pensar na falta que você me fazia. Para você ver o efeito que tem sobre minha pessoa. – ironizou ao ver o velho amigo aflorar um sorriso de desdém.

Perla aproximou-se do grupo, com um discreto sorriso, não escondendo o imenso interesse que tinha em ouvir as supostas histórias fascinantes, que aquelas pessoas tinham para contar.

-E então, como correu? – indagou ela, vendo a atenção de Jack virar-se para o casal Turner.

-Apesar de alguns contratempos, conseguimos o reverso da Fonte da Juventude. – Elizabeth desviou o olhar para as Cartas. – E com um pouco sorte, conseguimos as Cartas de Navegação, para que não fiquem à mercê de piratas como Black Dog.

-As minhas Cartas de Navegação! – Jack, num tom animado, ia em direcção de Barbossa, gesticulando os dedos ansiosamente.

-Correcção, as minhas Cartas. – Barbossa afastou as Cartas dos dedos grossos de Jack.

-Minhas Cartas…

-Minhas, você as roubou de mim! – retrucou vendo Jack fazer um olhar de falsa admiração.

-Protesto, difamação e calúnia. – rebateu Jack, de olhos arregalados, fingindo-se de ofendido.

-Ahh, Jack, eu achava que nós já tínhamos superado isso. Sempre deixei claro que queria recuperar as Cartas, por isso…

-Ora tem razão. Você já tem as Cartas, e eu o MEU navio para singrar os mares até aos limites do mundo, sem rumo certo. - Jack colocou a mão sobre o queixo, pensando: - Mas antes, não posso me esquecer de te deixar em plena terra, para você seguir sua vidinha chata, com suas Cartinhas e viver feliz para sempre – Barbossa ia contestar, mas Jack terminou: - Uma boa perspectiva de vida, você não acha? – E irónico, concluiu: - Mundo estranho, não?

-O navio é MEU por direito!!

-Agora sou eu que lhe faço uma sugestão: Não desanime, meu velho, com a maré de sorte que tem tido, talvez se pedir muito, as Cartas de Navegação tenham o poder de se transformar num grandioso navio. E ai sim, eu não ficarei com remorsos por te deixar na próxima ilha.

-Não querendo interromper a vossa agradável palestra, mas já interrompendo, eu só queria alertar que há assuntos mais importantes a debater, do que discutir de quem é o navio. O tempo do Sr. Turner, infelizmente, está a terminar.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Elizabeth olhou de relance para Will, apertando-lhe a mão com força, para sentir que ele ainda permanecia ali, ao seu lado. Ao sentir a inquietação da esposa, ele confortou-a, afagando-lhe com a mão, os cabelos loiros.

-Infelizmente, a srta. Bonny tem razão. – Arrematou Will, num lamentável suspiro. – Tenho de partir. – Ele encarou Elizabeth, dócil, mas ao mesmo tempo com uma grande angústia. – Você já está entregue!

Elizabeth sentiu um grande vazio dentro de si, à medida que uma explosão de sentimentos aflorou em sua pele. Sem conseguir se conter, deixou que seus olhos demonstrassem a tristeza que estava a sentir, derramando as vertentes lágrimas que bailavam em seus olhos. Gentilmente ele soltou-se da mão dela, caminhando até Jack. Ambos trocaram olhares significativos, acompanhado por um sorriso recatado.

-Pois é…- pigarreou Jack, colocando a mão fechada á frente da boca. – O capitão Turner vai voltar para o seu submundo, deixando assim o mundo comum dos mortais. – Jack deu uma palmada leve nas costas de Will. – Em breve, terá a _simpática_ companhia de Black Dog na sua travessia.

-Ele já tem um lugar reservado. – Os dois apertaram as mãos, em forma de despedida e, num murmúrio, segredou: - Vou-lhe pedir um último e único favor.

-Se é para manter uma certa _donzela qualquer coisa_ em segurança, não se preocupe. – Will largou um sorriso mais descansado, virando-se para Perla que permanecia imóvel, perto de Jack.

-Senhorita, desejo sinceramente que encontre sua irmã.

-Obrigada capitão Turner. – Ele tomou a liberdade de lhe pegar a mão dela, depositando-lhe um respeitável beijo.

Virou-se finalmente para se despedir de Barbossa e Gibbs, até encarar Elizabeth, que permanecia desamparada. Vê-la assim, fez sua alma ficar pequena, e apostou que, se tivesse coração naquele momento, ele estaria comprimido algures em seu peito.

Sem contar, ela apressou-se até seus braços, entrelaçando as suas mãos sobre o pescoço dele. Num gesto terno, ele encostou sua testa á dela, afagando-lhe carinhosamente os cabelos loiros. Por eles, ficariam assim, durante toda a vida, sentindo a respiração cortada vinda de cada um, mas infelizmente o destino não permitia tal ventura. Ele desviou um pouco o olhar para o Holandês Voador, suspirando.

-Está na hora, amor. – Elizabeth apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Will descolou-se gentilmente e ergueu o queixo dela com o dedo indicador, para que ela o encarasse. Os olhos dela permaneciam toldados de água, pronta a quebrar.

-Me espere no lugar onde combinamos!

-Estarei lá á sua espera. Eu e William. – certificou Elizabeth.

Will soltou um leve sorriso assomado por uma profunda tristeza, á medida que encostava os seus lábios nos dela, dando-lhe um longo beijo cálido. Elizabeth fechou os olhos para saborear o curto momento que ele lhe proporcionava, mas logo sentiu Will desunir sua boca da dela, lentamente. Ela continuou de olhos fechados, temendo abri-los e ver que Will já não se encontrava ali. Por fim, abriu-os vendo que ele estava a atravessar a tábua que unia os navios. No meio da travessia, ele olhou para trás, para marcar bem as feições da jovem mulher em sua mente e, com um sorriso encorajador, Will ganhou forças para continuar sua travessia.

-Nove anos passam a voar, minha cara. – Elizabeth olhou surpresa para Jack, que se colocava a seu lado. – Não me olhe assim, eu ainda tenho coração, darling. – murmurou num tom franco.

-Eu sei Jack, você tem um bom coração, e já demonstrou isso várias vezes.

-Mas não vá dizer isso para todo mundo. Você sabe, pode manchar minha reputação. – Apesar do momento ser duro para Elizabeth, Jack conseguiu roubar um sorrido do rosto da jovem.

Do outro lado, Will dava ordens para a tripulação, não conseguindo tirar os olhos da amurada do Pérola Negra, onde Elizabeth permanecia, observando tristonhamente cada movimento do marido.

-Preparem-se para submergir. Vamos voltar para onde sempre pertencemos.

-Aye, capitão. – retrucou Bill, sentindo a tristeza nas palavras de Will.

Nos segundos que se seguiram, o Holandês Voador desapareceu por entre os mares da enseada, perante os olhares de todos os Lords e da tripulação do Pérola Negra. Elizabeth continuou com o olhar perdido no sitio em que o Holandês, minutos antes, tinha estado, permanecendo com as mãos trémulas pousadas sobre a amurada. Só a voz de Jack a fez despertar do transe que tinha criado.

-A caça ao tubarão grande começou. – debochou Jack com um sorriso sardónico nos lábios, o que fez Barbossa concordar.

-Já temos as iscas, falta lançá-las, meu caro. E logo teremos Silver preso na nossa rede. – Jack estreitou o olhar, fitando de relance Barbossa, que mantinha uma pose altiva.

-Desde quando conhece de pesca? Não me diga que foi pescador antes de virar pirata? – inquiriu Jack com os seus trejeitos sarcásticos. - Por isso que o seu passado é desconhecido para todos…

-Não é preciso conhecer de pesca para saber que nestes mares existe uma espécie rara, que todos os piratas querem ter o prazer de caçar. – rebateu, olhando para o mar reluzente da enseada.

-Silver já teve o seu tempo de glória! Chegou a nossa vez de lhe mostrar que o Código é a lei, e que ninguém o insulta deste jeito. – retrucou Elizabeth com secura.

-Ela está parecendo meu pai e isso sim, me assusta terrificamente. – murmurou Jack com o olhar franzido.

-Ele terá o que merece, sra. Turner. – arrematou Perla. – E nós seremos os piratas abençoados, que findaram com a raça dele.

-Boas falas, minha cara, se me permite avaliar. – rebateu Jack, fitando-a maroto. – Espero que as ponha em prática quando estiver frente de Black Dog.

-Falar nisso, Jack, conseguiram a Mão de Midas?

-Até me ofende perguntando isso. O que o grande, o charmoso e glorioso Capitão Jack Sparrow não consegue, darling? – declarou ele ao passar as pontas dos dedos no bigode, adoptando um ar convencido. – Embora duas estátuas tenham se apaixonado por mim, e uma Deusa tenha caído de encantos pela minha evidente beleza, eu consegui a Mão de Midas.

-Perdão? Deve haver aqui um súbito engano! – contrapôs Perla abismada com o descaramento de Jack. – EU consegui a Mão de Midas e, se Alessandro não tivesse dado a vida para nos manter a salvo, NÓS teríamos morrido naquela ilha.

-Eu não olharia por esse ângulo, amor. – contestou Jack, arregalando os olhos ao fazer beicinho. – Além do mais, os fins justificam os meios, não é verdade?

-Eu não vou discutir mais com você, cansei da sua falta de dignidade e de bom-senso. – Ela dirigiu sua atenção à Elizabeth. – Se quiser ver o objecto, eu lhe mostro. Apenas peço que me siga.

Perla virou de costas para Jack, que mantinha seus dedos estendidos no ar para lhe responder. Elizabeth deu ombros para ele, que parecia erecto, com uma expressão de falso amuo, e seguiu Perla até à sala principal. Lentamente, Jack baixou os seus dedos indicativos, cerrando as mãos num punho.

-É Jack, acho que arranjou uma mulher á sua altura. – debochou Barbossa, divertido. – Mundo estranho não? – ironizou, manhoso.

-Estranho demais para haver pessoas abelhudas como você habitando ele. - protestou Jack começando a andar, mas como quem se esqueceu de algo, Jack voltou para trás. – Contudo, faça um favor à humanidade e vá avisar os Lords que partiremos ainda esta tarde. Quanto mais depressa melhor, savvy?

**XxxXxxX**

-Bom dia! – saudou Silver ao ver Estella abrir lentamente os olhos, numa fissura.

-Bom dia!

Estella notou que Silver já se encontrava vestido, com uma bandeja cheia de coisas apetitosas. Ele pousou-a na mesa, enquanto Estella se sentava aconchegadamente na cama, acomodando-se na almofada. Silver sentou-se em frente dela, agarrando-lhe as mãos suavemente, o que a fez estranhar tal atitude. De fato, Silver tinha mudado muito com ela, e isso a fazia sentir-se mais confortável perto dele, não se recriminando pelo fato de ter escolhido ficar ao seu lado, mesmo depois de tudo o que ele tinha planejado.

-Nunca vi ninguém dormir tanto, mesmo depois de uma noite agitada! – Ela sentiu suas fases corarem violentamente, o que o fez sorrir com malícia.

-Eu nunca fui de dormir muito, mas confesso que, nestes últimos dias, as minhas pálpebras têm pesado muito. – murmurou Estella, fechando as pálpebras bruscamente, para que o formigueiro em seus olhos passasse.

-Isso é por causa da monotonia do navio, dá moleza. – Ele chegou perto dela e mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, murmurou: - Em menos de dois dias estaremos em Alligaton Pond.

-Que boa noticia! – Os olhos dela cintilaram ao ouvir tais palavras. – Não vejo a hora de aportamos. Preciso ver terra, senti-la sob meus pés…

-Está a querer me dizer que se sente mais livre em terra do que no mar? – interveio Silver, arqueando a sobrancelha, fingindo-se amuado. – Não sabia que seus gostos eram tão diferentes dos meus.

-Perspectivas diferentes, meu amor. – Estella passou a mão na face dele, para desfazer uma ruga de expressão que se formara. – Pense que somos como um Yin Yang. Apesar das diferenças que ambas as partes carregam, elas acabam sempre por se completar uma á outra, numa união perfeita.

-Belas palavras. – Silver acabou por alargar um agradável sorriso ao beijá-la de surpresa. – Mas nunca fui homem de acreditar na atracção de opostos…

-Nem mesmo com o nosso caso? – interpelou-o, fazendo beicinho.

-Sabe Estella, você às vezes consegue confundir a minha cabeça. E olhe que isso é muito difícil de acontecer – Ela devolveu-lhe o sorriso discreto, vendo-o levantar-se para pegar a bandeja. – Agora, coma tudo o que está aqui.

-Não tenho fome… – contestou ela, contraindo seu rosto numa careta. - por enquanto

Para falar a verdade, o que ela sentiu ao ver o que a bandeja continha, foi seu estômago voltear, dando-lhe uma náusea insuportável. Ela levou disfarçadamente a mão à boca, respirando fundo. Isso passou despercebido a Silver, que voltou a pousar a bandeja na mesa.

-Isto ficará aqui, para quando quiser comer. – Ela consentiu com a cabeça. – Eu vou agora dar ordens á minha tripulação, mais logo venho ter com você. – Silver depositou um beijo rápido no cimo da cabeça, saindo pela porta.

-O que se passa comigo?

**XxxXxxX**

Os dois dias que Silver estipulou para a sua chegada à ilha da Jamaica, mais precisamente em Aligattor Pond, passaram a voar. Silver fazia o possível para apressar o Adriatic Sea, que cortava ferrenhamente as águas do mar do Caribe, a modos de chegar no tempo preciso. Estella, que não apreciou directamente o caminho para a ilha, ainda encontrava-se retirada no quarto. Sentia-se zonza cada vez que tentava pôr um pé fora da cama e seu estômago continuava volteando, quando Silver lhe trazia uma agradável bandeja do pequeno-almoço. Ela fez os possíveis para que aquilo tudo passasse despercebido a Silver, pois não o queria preocupar com seu estado de saúde, mesmo que não se tratasse de algo irrelevante.

Na manhã do segundo dia, Silver acordou-a delicadamente, dando-lhe a notícia que tinham finalmente chegado. Ao abrir um exuberante sorriso, Estella tratou de se levantar, mas caiu sobre os braços de Silver, que a sentou na cama.

-Você fica aqui. – acomodou ele, passando-lhe a mão pelo incompreendido rosto de Estella.

-Por que tenho de ficar aqui? Silver, eu preciso andar um pouco. – com o cenho franzido, ela concluiu: - continuo a ser sua prisioneira? Pensa que eu vou fugir, é? Silver eu só quero…

-Não é nada disso. – intercalou ele, colocando-lhe os dedos sobre a boca dela. – Eu e os meus homens vamos ver se esta aldeia representa alguma espécie de perigo. Temos de ser cautelosos, todo o cuidado é pouco. – Estella desfez-se do rosto vincado ao suspirar aliviada, anuindo.

-Está certo. Mas não demore muito, eu não quero ficar tanto tempo sozinha. – Ela tomou a mão dele, beijando-lhe a ponta dos dedos.

-E não ficará, deixarei dois dos meus homens mais bravos aqui. – Ela arregalou os olhos, preocupada. – Não se preocupe, eles não se atreveram a tocar na mulher do capitão, se não já sabem o que lhes acontecerá.

-Fico mais descansada. – Ele delineou um sorriso maroto nos lábios, afundando-os nos da mulher ao beijá-la intensamente.

-Eu voltarei muito em antes do que espera.

Dito aquilo, saiu disparado do quarto, deixando-a sozinha, com o olhar perdido na porta, que bateu num som seco. Encolheu-se sobre os lençóis, indo ao encontro da parede de madeira, encostando suas costas lá, à medida que dobrava os joelhos para pousar o queixo neles. Estella sorriu ao pensar que, dentro de breves momentos, poderia pisar terra novamente, sentir a grama fresca sobre seus pés e correr livremente sem ninguém a repreender. Lentamente, ela baixou o olhar em direcção à barriga, colocando a mão sobre ela. Suspirando, murmurou:

-Se eu não amasse tanto esse homem, juro que fugia daqui para nunca mais ele me achar.

Lá fora, Silver reunia sua tripulação.

-Quero que tomem posse de Alligator Pond! Não quero ver um único ser vivo naquela maldita aldeia. – berrava Silver, com um semblante marcado pela crueza, que se tinha extinguido dentro dele, andando de um lado para o outro. – Não quero falhas, muito menos que deixem alguém escapar. Entendido?

-Aye. – retrucou a tripulação em uníssono, com urros vitoriosos, enquanto erguiam suas espadas e mãos no ar.

-Então do que estão á espera? Vamos seus cães sarnentos! – Ele soltou um sorriso malicioso ao ver a sua tripulação descer enraivecida

Reconheceu que aqueles homens tinham uma enorme ânsia por derramar sangue inocente sobre as terras verdes da ilha, sem a menor marca de arrependimento. Sabia que sua tripulação estava impaciente, queriam sentir novamente aquela sensação de prazer quando trespassavam, sem dó nem piedade, suas espadas nos corpos inofensivos, analisando gloriosamente as expressões macabras que essas pessoas exibiam ao serem mortas a sangue frio. Com o mesmo sorriso malicioso, Silver começou sua caminhada, mas parou no meio, olhando para a escada da escotilha.

Foi nessa altura que, em sua cabeça, uma pequena luz se formou. Tinha feito uma promessa a Estella, na qual lhe daria paz. Uma vida que não fosse marcada pelo interminável rasto de sangue que iria, de certa forma, manchar a relação que tinham criado. Ele abanou negativamente a cabeça, lutando contra aqueles pensamentos. Sempre tinha sido um pirata cruel, e já o era antes de conhecer Estella. Piratas não mudam, suas naturezas são indolentes. Traçam o seu próprio destino com a espada que embainham na cintura, a única amiga que eles tinham e confiavam. Decidido, ele desembainhou a sua, retomou seu paço em direcção à tábua que unia o cais ao navio.

**XxxXxxX**

A poucos quilómetros dali, um navio negro, acompanhado de uma enorme frota, vagueava em direcção à Jamaica, guiados pela inconfundível bússola, a fim de colocar em prática o plano que tinham traçado. Elizabeth, Barbossa e Perla encontravam-se reunidos na cabine principal do Pérola Negra, discutindo como deveriam usar o "factor surpresa" perante Black Dog, que se encontrava já aportado na longa costa da ilha.

-Eu acho que neste caso, o factor surpresa, não terá resultado. – contestou Perla, fitando cada um dos presentes, atentamente. – Black Dog sempre esperou que eu o procurasse para lhe entregar o amaldiçoado objecto.

-Nesse ponto, ela tem razão. – arrematou Barbossa, com uma pose robusta. – Suponho então que teremos de jogar pela nossa própria sorte e pedir aos céus que nos protejam.

-Só nos resta usar a Mão de Midas como isca para salvar a princesa, e arranjar uma manobra de diversão para fazer Black Dog beber o conteúdo da cápsula.

-E como pensa fazer isso? Vai chegar perto de Silver e dizer: _Olá caro amigo! Além da Mão de Midas nós fizemos a generosidade de te trazer o reverso da Fonte da Juventude. Quer fazer a gentileza de dar um pequeno golinho e se transformar num mero mortal, para a gente te matar de uma vez por todas?_ – gracejou Jack com seus trejeitos, vendo todo mundo sério com a representação dele.

-Apesar de suas brincadeiras desnecessárias, num ponto você tem razão: como vamos fazer para ele beber a água? – A sala ficou em silêncio, com a questão de Elizabeth no ar, pensando na possível resposta.

-Já ouviram falar em táctica de improviso? – sugeriu Perla quebrando o silêncio e cruzando os braços pensativa.

-Como assim?

-Quantos de nós já planejou certos _esquemas_ e nunca deram certo? – Jack estreitou o cenho, seguindo o raciocínio de Perla. - O que adianta estarmos aqui a planejar algo, se nem sempre as coisas correm como tal? Temos de improvisar, ser práticos e arriscar. As coisas correm sempre muito melhor. Isto, claro, sem colocamos ninguém em risco. – Todos naquela sala analisaram a expressão vincada que expunha no seu rosto.

-Gosto da sua maneira de pensar. – retrucou Jack com um sorriso no canto da boca, direccionado para ela, que lhe retribuiu sem o menor esforço. – Não é á toa que é filha de pirata. Não só pensa como uma, age com tal. Está aprendendo depressa, minha cara.

-Obrigada, capitão Sparrow, digamos que tenho um bom professor. – ironizou ela ao desviar o seu olhar do dele para encarar os restantes, com um leve entusiasmo. – O que me dizem?

-Arriscado, mas infelizmente não nos resta opção. – Alguém interrompeu Elizabeth, com o bater seco da porta. – Entre! – A porta entreabriu-se num ranger e, de lá, apareceu Gibbs.

-Senhores – sorriu agradavelmente. – Senhoras. – acentuou olhando para as duas mulheres. – Estamos perto de alcançar o nosso objectivo. Já avistamos o Adriatic Sea, mais os seus navios.

-Maravilhoso. – murmurou Perla expondo no olhar, um cintilar ansioso.

-Alguma ordem para ao navio?

-Abrandem a velocidade, isso nos dará tempo para chegar com tranquilidade e, preparem os canhões para qualquer eventualidade, se é que me entende.

-Com certeza. – Gibbs saiu novamente, deixando os quatro na ampla sala.

-Quanto aos Lordes, ele irão connosco?

-Ficaram nos seus navios, enquanto a nossa tripulação vai tratar de assuntos importantes com um certo peixinho raro. Caso o peixinho estique demasiado a corda, aí sim, alguém irá chamar a Corte, para que esta entre em acção, tal e qual como nos velhos tempos. – rebateu Jack com escárnio.

-Tempos indulgentes! – murmurou Barbossa, trocando um sorriso recatado com Jack, que o entendeu. – Incrivelmente indulgentes e memoráveis.

-Bom, já que está tudo resolvido, ou _quase_ tudo. Vamos preparar a nossa ida á _ilha mágica_ e resolver os nossos assuntos pendentes.

-Aye. – concordou Elizabeth. – E Jack, não se esqueça da Mão de Midas. – Dito aquilo, saiu, indo até à porta na companhia de Barbossa, deixando Perla e Jack para trás.

Eles apenas olharam-se por instantes e, por momentos, Perla abriu um sorriso para ele. Lentamente aproximou-se de Jack, ainda retraída, não sabendo se era mesmo aquilo que queria fazer. Jack apenas apreciava cada movimento dela, fazendo-o de maneira desapercebida. Perla parou diante dele, continuando de braços cruzados.

-Obrigada Jack... por tudo. – murmurou ela num sussurro, fitando atentamente os lábios dele.

Jack elevou o seu olhar perdido ao encontro da profundidade dos dela, notando o quanto estava próxima. Perla desviou rapidamente o seu olhar para o lado oposto, mas Jack segurou-lhe o seu rosto com as mãos, prendendo-a ao seu olhar. Se beijá-la significava uma tremenda loucura, então Jack tinha a certeza que estava completamente ensandecido por aquela mulher. Mesmo que tentasse lutar contra aquela situação ou até mesmo tentar obter o controle de si mesmo, aquele desejo parecia ser mais forte que sua própria vontade, tomando completamente sua mente insana.

Perla fechou inconscientemente os olhos, sentindo por fim, os lábios de Jack mergulharem nos seus. O beijo tornou-se cada vez mais intenso e, de certa forma saudoso, o que fez Perla enlaçar os braços no pescoço dele, para que aquele momento pudesse durar, não eternamente, mas por uns bons momentos.

Jack arregalou os olhos, afastando gentilmente sua boca da dela, ficando a milímetros de distância. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, numa maneira de tentarem adivinhar qual o pensamento que pairava na mente do outro. Jack passou suavemente o dorso da mão sobre a face da ferida dela, observando-a com atenção. Ela colocou a mão sobre a própria face, sentindo-se envergonhada.

-Não se preocupe, darling. Em aventuras como estas, os principiantes nunca escapam de uma incómoda cicatriz. – E com um sorriso maroto, afastou-se. - Bem, vamos fazer a aguardada e _amável_ visita a Black Dog. – Ele olhou para a mesa, e pegou o seu chapéu, colocando-o na cabeça e logo a seguir na Mão de Midas, guardando-a cuidadosamente em seu bolso.

No seu passo característico, ele foi até à porta, mas parou ao ver Perla ainda imóvel, no mesmo lugar. Com seus trejeitos, resmungou:

-Então, vai ficar ai plantada o dia todo? – Deu-lhe um sorriso manhoso e saiu.

-Existe pirata mais confuso do que Jack Sparrow? – bufou, Perla ao arrumar a gola de seu casaco para manter a pose, e indo por fim em direcção à porta.

**Oiii genteeee!!**

**Mil perdões por não ter postado durante um mês, mas eu confesso que, alem de minha net andar doida, me deu preguiça de vir ao FanFiction. E para vos recompensar, eu fiz este capítulo um pouco mais extenso, espero sinceramente que gostem.**

**Agora…onde anda todo o mundo?? Tenho reparado que o Fandom pirata tem andado meio abandonado. Tenho saudades de ler as fics que antigamente postavam, e até de algumas leitoras que vinham aqui deixar a sua marquinha. **

**Quero agradecer, por fim, a todas que ainda acompanham esta fic. ****Carlinha, Ieda (a desaparecida xD), Fini Felton, Rô, Bruno, Likha Sparrow, Jane,**** obrigada por cada palavra de apoio, e de todo o carinho depositado em todas as reviews que me deixam.**

**Próximo eu prometo postá-lo o quanto antes e, para não dizerem que eu sou uma autora desnaturada, eu vou deixar-vos aqui um pouquinho.**

_-E quem lhe garantiu que eu ia seguir o acordo? – Silver lançou-lhe um olhar sarcástico, movendo-se na sua direcção, com um estilo inconfundível. – Meu único acordo pessoal é matá-los a todos. Sem dó nem piedade. – Perla estremeceu ao ouvir tal comentário. – Mas por enquanto não, ainda preciso de vocês. – Ele olhou sisudo para o homem que a segurava. - Levem-na!_

_**XxxXxxX**_

_-Estella, o que aconteceu entre você e ele? – inquiriu Perla desconfiada, temendo a resposta._

_-Eu me casei com ele. – Ao ver a irmã perplexa, pronta a contestar, Estella antecipou-se: - Ele fez-me sentir especial. Ele ama-me e eu o amo também._

**Bjokas para todos e fiquem bem**

**Taty Black.**


	27. Uma verdade inconveniente

**Capitulo 26 – Uma verdade inconveniente.**

Quando finalmente o sol estava na linha do horizonte, pronto para ocultar os seus tons alaranjados sob o mar, o Pérola Negra finalmente aportava na Jamaica. Barbossa estranhou o sossego, principalmente por todos os navios de Black Dog estarem vazios. Por momentos, pensou tratar-se de uma cilada, mas ao olhar pela luneta, assegurou-se que não havia nenhum sinal de vida naqueles navios. Fazendo um aceno significativo para Elizabeth, que se encontrava em cima da amurada do navio, agarrada ao estai, enquanto todas as atenções estavam viradas sobre ela. Elizabeth berrou ordens específicas aos Lords piratas: ficarem nos seus navios e só atacarem em caso de extrema necessidade.

A tripulação do Pérola desceu cautelosamente prancha de acesso e, diante de seus olhos, uma nuvem branca de fumo, uma espécie de neblina, misturava-se na atmosfera, impedindo de observar o que se passava mais à frente. Mesmo assim, dava para perceber que a aldeia ficava há poucos metros do porto.

-Aquela aldeia parece-me estranha – murmurou Perla, estreitando o olhar rumo à aldeia. –, se é que me fiz entender.

-Fiquem em alerta, o perigo pode surgir a qualquer momento! - preveniu Jack ao desembainhar lentamente a espada, observando tudo á sua volta.

Todos, sem excepção, seguiram o exemplo de Jack, que caminhava apreensivo, juntamente com Barbossa, Elizabeth e Perla, que mantinham suas espadas e pistolas em punho. Percorreram silenciosamente a costa, uma magnífica praia, dando por fim entrada a uma aldeia. O fumo, que emaranhavam o ar, ia se dissipando à medida que eles progrediam, o que realçava melhor os contornos das simétricas casas brancas com telhados de colmo. Todos estranharam o facto das ruas estarem completamente vazias e, principalmente, as casas que estavam escurecidas por dentro, com as janelas partidas. Isso, para eles, significa um mau presságio. Muitas das portas balançavam insistentemente com o vento ameno, que batia despropositadamente nelas.

Esse ambiente quase fantasmagórico fez Perla estremecer de uma ponta à outra, não conseguindo disfarçar os nervos que persistiam em atormentá-la. Seus olhos recaíram em Jack, podendo apreciar a expressão sisuda e concentrada que ele demonstrava, à medida que avançavam com cautela, esperando o menor, ou um insignificante barulho, para poder atacar. De repente, algo chamou-lhe à atenção, uma espécie de sombra dentro de uma casa.

-Jack. – sussurrou ela, ao se aperceber que Jack também tinha prestado atenção ao sucedido, continuando a avançar com algum receio.

Barbossa, Gibbs e Elizabeth também pareciam ter reparado na sombra, apertando com força o cabo e a coronha das suas armas. De seguida, no meio da neblina menos espessa, um vulto passou-lhe em frente, feito um flash, desaparecendo novamente das suas vistas.

-Jack. – murmurou novamente Perla. Jack parou, erguendo mais a espada ao olhar para todos os lados. – JAAAACK. – berrou ao ver um punhal passar-lhe a milímetros de distância do rosto dele.

-Bem-vindos à minha gloriosa aldeia. – ressoou uma voz, não muito desconhecida para ambos.

De repente, por entre a névoa, vários vultos, com tochas acesas, começavam a se aproximar, numa marcha peculiarmente irregular ao rodearem a tripulação do Pérola Negra, ganhando variadas tonalidades. Pintel e Ragetti trocaram um olhar sentido, engolindo em seco.

-Foi um prazer pilhar com você. – despediu-se Ragetti teatralmente, num choro forçado

-O prazer foi todo meu, caro amigo. – soluçou Pintel, agarrando-se a Ragetti.

Rodando os olhos perante tal acto, Barbossa virou-se para trás e, num gesto rápido e eficaz, deu-lhes com o cabo da espada na cabeça de ambos, que se queixaram com um gemido agudo à medida que esfregavam as cabeças. Passados alguns segundos, no meio daquela multidão de piratas, apareceu um vulto que todos conheciam: Silver. Com um sorriso triunfante analisou cada membro da tripulação do Pérola Negra.

Perla desviou o olhar do dele, observando algo que lhe chamou á atenção. Pelas fissuras que os piratas proporcionavam entre si, ela pôde ver, mesmo atrás deles, um monte de corpos ensanguentados, repousando no chão frio e coberto de sangue. Ninguém tinha sido poupado da fúria daquela tripulação imunda, ninguém. Ela baixou o rosto despercebidamente, enquanto seus olhos ficavam toldados em lágrimas. Uma onda de desespero invadiu-a, ao mesmo tempo que uma fúria inexplicavelmente tomava conta dela.

-Seu monstro, maldito seja! – rosnou Perla quase engolindo as palavras, encarando-o com repugnância.

-Princesa Perla, ou devo-a chamar de: a Guardiã da Mão de Midas. – retrucou num tom debochado. – E olhem quem a acompanha: Jack Sparrow…

-Capitão, capitão Jack Sparrow, savvy? – corrigiu Jack, bufando aborrecido.

-Sparrow, fico contente que tenha se apresentado tão prontamente à minha presença, juntamente com a _princesinha_. Agora abaixe a arma e dê o _bom exemplo_ aos seus homens.

-Meus homens estão muito bem instruídos, não precisam de _exemplos_, meu caro! – rebateu Jack, com um sorriso contrafeito.

Ao verem que a tripulação do Adriatic Sea era mais numerosa e que os rodeava cada vez mais, a tripulação do Pérola baixou provisoriamente as armas, ao sentir-se rendidos. Travar uma luta naquelas condições, seria um erro fatal, principalmente, quando se estava em minoria. Barbossa cruzou os braços, indignado por terem caído no erro de não convocarem os Lordes para os acompanhar em terra. Nesta situação eles seriam úteis, e o pior é que não havia nenhuma maneira deles saberem do que se passava naquele preciso momento. Os pensamentos de Barbossa foram quebrados ao ver o olhar atento de Silver para Elizabeth, ficando apreensivo, visto que, da última vez que se encontraram, as coisas não correram tão bem para a rainha pirata.

Black Dog fechou então o sorriso ao ver Elizabeth austera, sem mover um único músculo.

-Vejo que o meu aviso de nada lhe valeu. – Elizabeth continuou calada, não se deixando intimidar. – Menos mal. – prosseguiu num tom de indiferença. – Pelo menos, vou ter o prazer de acabar com quem me colocou naquele maldito calabouço esquecido por Deus. Um verdadeiro inferno, num pedaço insignificante de terra…

-Quer mesmo que lhe repita, _novamente_, o porquê de você merecer esse destino, _Lord_ _Silver_? – intercalou Elizabeth, pendendo a pose impassível. – Você merecia morrer. Fui muito branda quando lhe mandei para aquele _inferno_, como lhe chama. Você quebrou o Código, seu maldito pirata.

-Pirata que é pirata não segue códigos, muito menos leis mesquinhas que nos privam das melhores coisas. – bramou ele, caminhando em sua direcção, quase encostando o rosto ao dela. – Pirata que é pirata é livre, segue as suas próprias regras ao sabor do vento.

-Pirata que é pirata, não mata simplesmente por prazer, e muito menos vai contra os seus princípios. – retrucou Elizabeth, exasperada, apertando as mãos num punho. – Você não é digno de ser tratado como um pirata, mas sim como um assassino. – A última palavra foi pronunciada de boca cheia.

-Chega! Eu não lhe admito. – berrou Silver ao fitá-la de maneira fulminante.

-Onde está minha irmã, canalha? Eu exijo saber... – Perla foi silenciada pela gargalhada seca de Silver.

-Ora alteza, você não está em Siracusa para exigir o que quer que seja. – ironizou ele ao mover-se até Perla, agarrando-a violentamente pelos cabelos. – Sempre que pude, aturei as suas ordens, mas agora chega.

-Mate, você não quer, _realmente_, fazer isso. – Jack arregalou os olhos, ao vê-la suportar disfarçadamente a dor que estava sentindo. – Solte-a.

-Capitão Jack Sparrow – Silver atirou Perla em direcção a Jack, que a amparou nos braços, sem desviar o olhar cerrado de Silver –, tome seu merecido prémio. Isto é a única coisa que terá desta viagem.

-Está me afrontando, mate? Sabe que, estas cicatrizes gravadas no meu formoso corpo – Ele deslocou um pouco a camisa, mostrando no peito, duas cesuras de balas. –, são mais velhas que sua avó? Não me importarei de ter só mais uma, se for para trocamos umas _pequenas_ _ideias_. – findou com um olhar manhoso ao apontar para ele e para Silver. Perla fitou-o circunspecta, temendo que Silver levasse aquilo a sério.

-Julga-se assim tão esperto? – retrucou Silver, num modo arrojado - Não sei como pensa vencer um imortal. Talvez essa ideia tenha lhe surgido na cabeça porque está habituado a ser vencido nas lutas, ou estarei enganado? – escarneceu Silver cruzando os braços, divertido. – De bom grado lhe farei mais um golpe para o seu _inseparável_ álbum de colecções, mas não agora.

-Ah sim, mil perdões, _sr. imortal rebelde, _mas creio não ter analisado bem suas controvérsias. – deliberadamente, ele chegou perto de Silver e colocou-lhe a mão no ombro, enquanto lhe segredava algo num tom de desdém: - Você devia saber que, mesmo não havendo hipóteses, os piratas não se rendem tão facilmente numa luta!

-Esses momentos são _tão lindos_. – retrucou-lhe em igual tom, tirando com a ponta dos dedos, a mão de Jack de seu ombro. – Pena que Jack Sparrow, sempre tem o dom de fugir, _nos que são tão c_ruciais. – Jack ergueu um pouco a cabeça, com o rosto fechado, fingindo-se amuado.

-Agora está realmente me insultando, mate.

-Podem acabar com essa conversa de _comadres revoltadas_ e passar logo para o assunto ao qual nos trouxe a esta maldita ilha? – interferiu Barbossa, impaciente, bufando. - Vamos à barganha.

-Tem razão, caro Lord Barbossa. – Silver cruzou os braços. – Eu quero a Mão de Midas.

-Não sem antes saber da irmã da princesa. - Silver rodopiou os olhos, enfadonho.

-Pewal, vá buscá-la no navio. - ordenou ele, vendo o marujo anuiu e correr até ao seu navio. – Agora, onde está a Mão de Midas?

-Não a terá, enquanto eu não tiver a certeza que vai cumprir a promessa. – contestou Perla, olhando de relance para Jack, que colocou discretamente a mão ao bolso.

-Está certo. – Virando para a sua tripulação, murmurou: - Prendam estes cães sarnentos naquelas celinhas imundas e tirem-lhe, principalmente, as pistolas.

A tripulação do Pérola ficou imóvel, perplexa com a ordem que Silver tinha dado aos seus tripulantes. Ao percebem que seriam agarrados, tentaram se debater, mas logo desistiram ao sentir as pontas afiadas das espadas apontadas nas suas costas. Perla, deu um encontrão num dos piratas e, a passadas largas, tentou aproximar-se de Silver com o propósito de o afrontar, mas logo foi agarrada por outro pirata. Revoltada, começou a berrar:

-Isso não estava no acordo, pirata nojento. – Ele encarou-a com uma profunda gargalhada.

-E quem lhe garantiu que eu ia seguir o acordo? – Silver lançou-lhe um olhar dissimulado, indo na sua direcção, com um estilo inconfundível. – Meu único acordo pessoal é matá-los a todos. Sem dó nem piedade. – Perla estremeceu ao ouvir tal comentário. – Mas por enquanto não, ainda preciso de vocês. – Ele olhou sisudo para o homem que a segurava. - Levem-na!

-Maldito seja, canalha. – bramia Perla furiosa, ao ser afastada.

**XxxXxxX**

No Adriatic Sea, Estella mostrava-se cada vez mais impaciente com a demora de Silver. Não conseguia ficar mais naqueles aposentos, sentindo aquela ansiedade que a irritava. Cansada de esperar, ela tomou a liberdade de ir até ao convés superior, que estava vazio. Nas escadas, ela espreitou para ver se encontrava os dois homens que Silver lhe tinha deixado, mas estes, felizmente, não se encontravam presentes. Estella subiu as escadas restantes, respirando fundo o ar puro que inundava o ambiente. Ela estreitou o cenho ao deparar-se com uma enorme frota de navios aportados na costa. Com o coração acelerado, ela correu para observar melhor a quantidade de navios que estavam por perto.

Naquela hora, vários pensamentos ocuparam-lhe a mente. Primeiramente pensou tratar-se de mais piratas, que vinham atacar a aldeia, mas logo essa ideia desvaneceu-se, ao recordar-se então das palavras de Silver: _"sua irmã saberá onde me encontrar, ela tem muitos amigos que a ajudarão." _

Abriu um enorme sorriso ao considerar que, possivelmente, sua irmã estaria naquele preciso momento ali, para buscá-la. Seu sorriso rapidamente desapareceu ao pensar em Silver. Se Perla a viesse buscar, isso significava uma única coisa: voltar para Siracusa e esquecê-lo.

Oscilando negativamente a cabeça, Estella afastou-se da amurada, mas uma voz fê-la parar.

-Sra. Villanueava, o capitão mandou vir buscá-la para…. – informava Pewal, num tom formal.

-Quem são estes navios? – intercalou Estella, aturdida.

-Da Corte da Irmandade pirata, sra. Sua irmã veio com eles para resgatá-la. – Ela ficou apreensiva com as palavras do pequeno marujo, recuando ligeiramente para trás. – Não se preocupe, o capitão não pretende entregá-la. Confie nele, sra Villanueava.

-Muito bem, eu vou. – Suspirou vencida. - Só espero não me vir a arrepender.

**XxxXxxX**

Nas celas da pequena delegacia da cidade, se assim se podia chamar, um homem negro e gigante dava a última volta da chave na fechadura da cela. Jack ainda deu um sorriso forçado para o homem e estendendo a mão, murmurou: _"Amigos?"_ Mas o gigante blasonou, ignorando a proposta e a mão estendida de Jack, que fez um pequeno beicinho ao se encostar nas grades. Guardando a chaves no cinturão, o homem negro afastou-se, ouvindo-se apenas o som das suas botas entoar grosseiramente no chão.

-Eu juro que não compreendo. – divagou Jack, batendo com os dedos no queixo - Por quê que as pessoas de hoje em dia dificultam tudo ao serem tão antipáticas? Não podíamos simplesmente ser amigos?

Barbossa revirou os olhos, na sua pose altiva, encostando-se à parede, enquanto Perla sentava-se no chão de pernas cruzadas para pensar no que tinha ocorrido, e Elizabeth olhava para todos os lados, analisando o lugar em que se encontravam presos.

-Qual o _magnífico_ plano, desta vez? – indagou Barbossa mordaz.

-Um que não implique morrermos, de preferência.

-Isso é gramaticalmente, cientificamente e crucialmente impossível, savvy? – Jack deu dois passos até Barbossa, inclinando-se para ele, à medida que colocava-lhe a mão sobre o peito. – A não ser que você tenha algo escondido por baixo de seu chapéu. – Barbossa limitou-se apenas a tirar a mão de Jack do seu peito, com uma expressão de desprezo.

-Você está bem? – certificou-se Gibbs, ao ver Perla perdida em seus pensamentos.

-Estou só revoltada por aquele maldito ser nos ter enganado, _mais uma vez._

-O que esperava de um pirata, _alteza_? Os piratas traem-se mutuamente. Raros são os casos de achar um pirata honesto entre nosso meio _controverso_. – retrucou Barbossa secamente.

-Ora falou o mestre nessa arte de _traições_. – vociferou Jack ao estalar os dedos, sorrindo com desdém. – Pena que, mais uma vez, eu fui esperto o suficiente para te enganar_ novamente_.

-Como assim? – indagou Barbossa arqueando a sobrancelha com o sorriso irritante que Jack transpunha.

-Se eu, na altura em que nos encontrávamos ainda no porto de Siracusa, tivesse contado que sabia dos verdadeiros poderes da Mão de Midas, certamente teria arrumado outro motim contra mim e decidido procurá-la você mesmo, ou minha pessoa está enganada?

Perla levantou-se de súbito, ficando diante de Jack, que arregalou os olhos ao engolir em seco. O intenso verde-esmeralda enraizado no olhar dela trespassava um cintilar diferente, talvez um brilho de raiva e surpresa. Algo que Jack, realmente, temeu.

-Ohh _bugger_. – Ao meter-se atrás de Barbossa, ele escondeu-se para evitar a terrível tempestade que se avizinhava.

-Isso quer dizer que, durante toda a viagem você sabia do que procurávamos? – Perla tentava apanhá-lo, mas Jack desviava-se, usando Barbossa como escudo, que esbracejava irritado.

-Pare de me usar como sua protecção pessoal, seu presunçoso. - berrou Barbossa agarrando Jack pelo colarinho da camisa surrada. – E enfrente as facto de frente.

Ele largou-o bem diante de Perla, o que fez Jack colocar as mãos fechadas num punho, sobre o queixo e soltar um sorriso amarelo para ela, que estava circunspecta, respirando controladamente para não o atacar naquele instante. Toda a tripulação, sem excepção de Elizabeth, que descruzava os braços para os colocar na cintura, o olhava surpreso. Adoptando seu ar mais dissimulado, e com os seus trejeitos peculiares, ele arregalou os olhos tentando se esquivar daquela suposta multidão enfurecida.

-Bom, eu não tiraria conclusões precipitadas, darling. – ponderou Jack, mexendo seus lábios alternadamente, procurando a resposta que lhe exigiam. – Teoricamente, eu sabia dos seus poderes, da lenda e dessas coisas bonitas que todos sabemos, agora na prática, eu quis saber se era verdade, savvy? – Num tom mais ameno concluiu: - Só não sabia da parte da chave, muito menos da ilha Desaparecida…

-Seu fingido. – Perla apertou os punhos a modos de conter a fúria que transpunha. -Realmente, sr. Barbossa, o que esperar de piratas! – realçou, lançando um olhar de desprezo a Jack, que fez um muxoxo.

-Como sabe dessa história, afinal? – advertiu Elizabeth, aborrecida por Jack não lhe ter contado que sabia, no momento em que ele e Perla vieram-lhe pedir ajuda.

-Devido a umas aventuras que tive no passado, com a minha primeira tripulação e um amuleto que, dependendo da bola que colocasse num dos três orifícios, transformaria tudo ou em bronze, prata ou ouro. – apontando para a boca completou: - Por que acham que tenho um dente de cada um desses metais preciosos? Porque os ganhei numa rifa de Natal? – debochou, rodando suas mãos no ar.

-Não acredito que você me mentiu esse tempo todo, e tudo para poder ficar com a Mão de Midas. Estou muito desiludida com você, Jack. – Jack rodopiou o olhar, pensando num modo de dar a volta à situação.

-Se eu realmente tivesse interessado na Mão de Midas, não teria aceito a barganha com a Calypso! Além do mais, teria abandonado você naquela maldita ilha. – Jack e Perla trocaram um intenso olhar, fazendo ela suspirar, confusa com a situação. – Compreenda, eu só omiti um facto, nada que tenha impedido nosso percurso e, apesar das controvérsias da viagem, nós estamos aqui, prontos para morrer ou lutar por nossas vidas, e tudo por causa de uma maldita Mão.

Perla não se moveu. Parecia, de certa forma, incapaz de pronunciar algo. Os seus sentidos estavam muito ocupados, observando a imagem dele diante de si, com um rosto transbordando sinceridade, pelo menos era o que lhe parecia. Ela suspirou então vencida, com uma expressão complacente.

-Esta certo! – murmurou, com um suspiro enfadonho, desviando-se para o lado oposto de Jack.

-Depois sou eu o pirata trapaceiro, não é mesmo caro Sparrow. – protestou Barbossa num tom de ironia, o que fez Jack olhá-lo de soslaio com um sorriso de escárnio.

**XxxXxxX**

-Onde está minha irmã?

Estella entrou de rompante, numa das casas que Pewal lhe tinha indicado, deparando-se com Silver sentado numa das cadeiras daquela cozinha quase demolida. Ela parou no umbral da porta, vendo-o com seus pés depositados na mesa, balançando descontraidamente a cadeira à medida que rodava uma laranja por entre os dedos. Silver parou ao vê-la ali, com uma expressão vincada de repreensão, coisa que ele já não via á muito.

Naquele preciso momento, Estella, de uma certa forma, poderia significar problemas, caso ele permitisse ser novamente sugado pela paixão magnética que ela exercia sobre ele, fazendo-o esquecer totalmente os seus propósitos. Levantando-se da cadeira e pousando na mesa a laranja, Silver caminhou com toda a segurança e determinação, que eram sua marca registrada, fitando-a maroto. Receosa, o coração de Estella disparou, mas manteve-se firme, com sua cabeça erguida.

-Quer mesmo vê-la? – desdenhoso, Silver segurou-lhe o queixo de modo firme, porém suave. – Olhe que ela pareceu decidida a levá-la.

Ele estava diferente, não só pela postura, mas também o seu olhar, que brilhava impiedoso. Seu tom de voz era projectado com ironias desnecessárias, principalmente com ela, que já o conhecia tão bem, ou assim julgava. Estella encarou-o com dureza quando ele lhe exigia uma resposta, só com o olhar penetrante. Hesitante, ela suprimiu um suspiro, pensando seriamente no assunto.

-Onde ela está?

-Presa! – Estella arqueou a sobrancelha, estreitando o cenho, surpresa.

-Eu quero vê-la. – advertiu num tom decidido. – Preciso falar com Perla. – Silver cruzou os braços, contrariado.

-É isso que você quer?

-É! – rebateu, erguendo o queixo de um modo altivo.

-Muito bem. – disse num tom seco. - Siga-me!

Silver tomou o comando do caminho, sendo seguido por Estella. O clima entre os dois parecia ter mudado radicalmente e Estella queria saber o porquê dele estar tão inquieto e frio, tornando o ambiente tenso e pesado entre ambos, mas não ousou contestá-lo por orgulho. Tentando mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos, Estella pensou na irmã. Tremia de emoção só de pensar que, dentro de breves momentos, iria rever a irmã que tanto amava.

O pouco que andaram, em plena escuridão, deu para Estella perceber que Silver a levava para uma espécie de fortificação, onde se encontrava a prisão daquela medieval aldeia. Silver abriu então uma porta de metal que dava para uma divisão estreita, seguida de um corredor.

-Ela está ali! - apontando para o fundo de um enorme corredor, onde se encontravam as celas.

Estella avançou com cautela, mas ao vê-lo parado, hesitou, mirando-o atentamente ao esperar que ele desse um único passo para a acompanhar.

-Você não vem?

-Sinceramente, não tenho o menor prazer de rever sua irmã.

-Silver, solte-a e deixe-a partir. Não quero que nenhum mal lhe aconteça, por favor. – implorou Estella sobrepondo as mãos. – Pela virgem de Guadalupe!

-Nada lhe acontecerá, por enquanto. Estarei á sua espera lá na mesma casa, não se demore. – dito aquilo, fechou a porta com brusquidão, deixando Estella com o coração acelerado.

Direccionando o seu olhar para a sua frente. O cheiro daquele lugar era uma espécie de mistura de mofo e humidade incómoda, o que causou uma terrível náusea a Estella, que a sustentou. O corredor era iluminado por tochas que ardiam incessantemente, enquanto ela apressava o seu passo até ao fim do corredor. Na esquina, ao seu lado direito, ela viu uma cela com um monte de gente e com o olhar ansioso, ela tentou encontrar a irmã no meio daquelas pessoas, até reconhecer a morena de cabelos cacheados.

-Estella? – indagou Perla, emocionada, não acreditando no que via.

Estella correu até a cela não conseguindo evitar que suas lágrimas lhe escorregassem pelos olhos castanhos. Apesar das dificuldades que as grades representavam para as suas irmãs, elas abraçaram-se emocionadas, chorando feito crianças. Perla afastou gentilmente a irmã, retirando mechas de cabelo que permaneciam colados ao rosto molhado.

-Estella, estava com tanto medo por você... – e num tom maternal continuou: - Eles fizeram-lhe algum mal?

-Não. – retrucou Estella docemente. – Silver foi muito querido comigo. – Perla notou um certo brilho no olhar da irmã.

-Como se isso fosse possível. – murmurou Jack para Elizabeth com seus trejeitos, recebendo uma cotovelada em troca.

-Estella, o que aconteceu entre você e ele? – inquiriu Perla desconfiada, temendo a resposta.

-Eu me casei com ele. – Ao ver a irmã perplexa, pronta a contestar, Estella antecipou-se: - Ele fez-me sentir especial. Ele ama-me e eu o amo também.

-Óptimo, estamos tentando salvar a mulher do pirata _rebelde_, que maravilha. – pronunciou Jack cheio de sarcasmo, - Ao menos podia-nos ter convidado para o casamento, comida e bebida de graça para todo o mundo. - Perla fulminou-o só com o olhar, o que o levou a sobrepor as mãos, num pedido de desculpas.

-Pare de ser inconveniente Jack. – interferiu Elizabeth ríspida.

-Minha irmã, ele não é o que você pensa. – Perla tentou ser o mais branda possível, apesar de estar indignada. - Silver está pensando em matar-nos depois de possuir a maldita Mão de Midas.

-Apesar do temperamento difícil que Silver tem, que tanto lamento, eu lhe garanto que ele não vai ousar tocar em nenhum de vocês. – retrucou olhando para todos os piratas que estavam dentro da cela, e voltou a encarar Perla. – E lamento informá-la, minha irmã, mas eu já fiz minha escolha. Eu vou ficar com ele.

-E está disposta a ver sua irmã morrer, depois de tudo que fiz para te salvar? – O clima ficou tenso entre as duas e Estella enrijeceu o corpo com o impacto daquelas palavras. – Alessandro morreu para eu te poder libertar daquele patife.

-Alessandro morreu? – Estella parecia ter levado um soco no estômago. Queria gritar, mas o grito ficou preso em sua garganta. – Eu não sei o que fazer... – murmurou levando as mãos as têmporas, que latejavam com a informação. – Eu não sei o que fazer!

-Mas eu sei. – Perla lançou um olhar significativo para Jack, que o fez perceber qual o plano dela. – É aqui que entra a verdadeira _táctica de improviso,_ sr. Sparrow. – E voltando para a irmã concluiu: - Estella, está disposta a nos ajudar? – Estella ergueu os olhos, ponderando nos pós e contras que essa decisão causaria.

-Eu tenho medo, eu não sei o que fazer, minha irmã…

-Será que os laços de sangue não significam nada por você? – recriminou Perla, amargamente. - O sacrifício e sangue que _eu_ derramei só para te poder ver bem? – Enervada, Perla bufou, mas logo se arrependeu de ter falado abruptamente com sua irmã, que trazia lágrimas nos olhos.

A pobre não tinha culpa de amar aquele pirata. Afinal de contas, não devia repreendê-la por Silver ter exposto sua arte de sedução tão distintamente, o que fez com que Estella se apaixonasse por ele. Ela fitou a irmã, agarrada às grades, com um semblante exausto e sentiu um terrível remorso por ter falado com ela daquele jeito. Ela também padecia do mesmo mal: amar um pirata.

-Deixe-me tratar do caso, sra. _Enervadinha. _– resmungou Jack, esbracejando com as mãos, para que Perla lhe desse passagem para se aproximar de Estella.

-Eu juro que, se você conseguir um milagre, eu lhe darei uma das melhores cargas de rum de Siracusa. Trinta barris no máximo. – sussurrou Perla, num tom de segredo, fazendo Jack manusear um pouco a cabeça até ao ouvido dela.

-Trinta? – ponderou ele, levando o dedo ao queixo, pensando. – Do melhor rum? – ela anuiu, vendo-o sorrir. – Feito! – Perla fitou Estella que permanecia desamparada. – Há algo que está no decote de alguém – vociferou Jack girando o dedo indicador no ar, fazendo-se de sonso, o que levou Elizabeth cerrar o olhar, abismada. – que vai acalmar o temperamento do seu _querido, mais que tudo,_ _imortal rebelde_.

-Como assim? – Jack tinha conseguido chamar a atenção de Estella, que ergueu repentinamente a cabeça.

-O negócio é o seguinte, darling: você deseja ter um esposo menos possuído pela ganância e crueldade, e nós desejamos sair daqui com vida. Por conseguinte, você vai nos ajudar e nós te ajudaremos também. – Perla arqueou a sobrancelha, esperando o que ia sair dali. – Savvy?

Já Barbossa dispunha de um sorriso manhoso. Sabia bem dos planos de Jack e daí concluía que ele não era tão tolo quanto parecia crer. Era isso que Barbossa admirava no homem á sua frente, a maneira ardilosa com que convertia as pessoas ao articular suas ideias, sem parecer que estava jogando com tudo, ou quase tudo, a seu própria favor. Apesar das disputas entre ambos, Barbossa admitia para si mesmo ter uma enorme afeição por Jack, embora disfarçasse muito bem. Quebrando a linha de seus pensamentos, ele resolveu prestar atenção ao maravilhoso raciocínio de Jack.

-E como posso fazer isso? – Num suspiro angustiante, Estella observou a expressão descontraída de Jack. – Eu adoraria poder ajudar as duas partes sem que nenhuma saísse prejudicada desta situação.

Silenciosamente, Jack estendeu a mão para que Elizabeth lhe entregasse o frasco que rapidamente tirou do decote. Num gesto rápido ela depositou-o na mão dele.

-Está a ver este frasco? – Estella analisou o líquido branco que aquela cápsula continha. – Basta uma gotinha deste milagroso líquido no rum do seu _queridíssimo_ para que seus desejos se tornem realidade…

-Mentira, isso é veneno. Vocês querem matá-lo…

-Mesmo que fosse, o veneno não causaria qualquer tipo de consequência para Silver, visto ele ser imortal. – proferiu Elizabeth, robusta. – Acredite que esse é o único _remédio_ para que Silver esqueça essa sede de sangue. – As simples palavras de Elizabeth deixaram Estella desconcertada.

-Como disse, basta apenas uma gotinha. – Jack esticou-lhe insinuantemente a mão com o frasco. – Pense nisso, darling!

Estella olhou atentamente para o frasco, tremendo de inquietação por não saber o que fazer. Seu olhar recaiu sobre a irmã, que a fitava atentamente, com uma expressão esperançosa. Sua irmã! A pessoa que sempre a tinha apoiado e que, de uma certa forma, substituiu a figura materna de sua mãe. Confiava nela e sabia que Perla lhe diria se eles tivessem mentindo acerca daquele estranho líquido.

-É verdade isso? Prometa-me que nada acontecerá a Silver? – Perla abriu ligeiramente a boca, surpresa, ao ver que a pergunta se direccionava para ela.

Era uma sensação horrível mentir para aquela garota de dezoito anos que tinha sido ingénua ao ponto de se deixar enganar por aquele pirata. Se era verdade que os fins justificavam os meios, naquela altura, Perla poderia confirmar tal afirmação. Havia momentos na vida em que, para fazer o bem, era preciso um acto de pirataria, mesmo que parecesse uma injúria sendo contra um membro da própria família.

-Prometo! – iludiu numa espécie de sussurro perdido na cela.

Ao respirar fundo, Estella levou lentamente sua mão trémula ao frasco, para expectativa de todos que seguiam cada movimento atentamente, até acabar por pegar nele.

-Cuidado darling, esse frasco é único. – Ela apertou o frasco com força nas suas mãos, acabando por escondê-lo no decote. – Seja discreta em todos os pormenores e em breve terá um Silver que nunca imaginou. – concluiu cínico.

Olhando uma última vez para a cela e em especial para a sua irmã, Estella meneou a cabeça num aceno e saiu daquele edifício sem dizer uma única palavra, o que deixou Perla angustiada.

-Você mentiu-lhe. – murmurou ela ao mover-se serenamente até ficar ao lado de Jack.

-Detalhes. – retrucou impassível, gesticulando seus braços sobre o peito. – Além disso, você também não foi propriamente sincera, foi?

-Não seja cínico. – rebateu ela abatida, continuando com seu tom calmo. – Ela ama esse canalha. Mesmo que não queira, sei exactamente o que ela está a passar. – Os olhares de ambos encontraram-se naquele momento, mas Perla logo desviou-os atrapalhada, fitando as mãos. – Se ela descobre que lhe menti, não me irá perdoar.

Os olhos de Perla se perderam no mal iluminado corredor, soltando um tormentoso suspiro que lhe percorreu a alma. Foi então que rezou... Rezou para que sua irmã mostrasse que nas suas veias também circulava o sangue de Deanne Bonny, uma corajosa e destemida pirata.

**Oiiii queridooo!**

**Mais um capítulo prontinho, um pouco maior que o outro, mas é para compensar o atraso hihi. Não tenho muito a dizer sobre ele, mas espero que tenham gostado dele.**

**Queria agradecer a todos os que têm vindo aqui ler, mesmo sem deixar uma review, e aos que ainda acompanham esta história: Roxane( minha adorada beta), Bruno, Ieda, Carlinha, Jane, Likha Sparrow, Fini Felton( manaaa….onde estás? Opa). Obrigada de coração pelo apoio.**

**Bom, como sou mazinha (como a Ieda referiu hihi) eu vou deixar mais uns trechinhos sobre o próximo capítulo:**

_-Silver… não por… favor. – implorava ela, solvendo pequenas quantidades de ar. – Eu não…sabia…!_

_-Traidora, falsa! – praguejou Silver, não conseguindo evitar sua fúria. – Minha vida está agora à mercê desse bando de imundos. – berrou entre dentes, com a boca perto do ouvido dela, fazendo-a estremecer - Eu dei-lhe tudo, entreguei-lhe o meu coração e é assim que me agradece?_

**XxxXxxX**

_-Pela virgem de Guadalupe, não façam mal a Silver, eu lhes rogo… - inquietou-se Estella, ao ouvir as últimas palavras duras saírem da boca de Barbossa._

_-Seu querido marido cavou a própria sepultura ao cometer vários crimes parciais contra nós piratas, sra. Villanueava. Creio que nem a sua virgem de Guadalupe o salve. – Estella esmaeceu sobre a parede e, colocando as mãos sobre a cabeça, deixou que suas lágrimas lhe molhassem o rosto._

**Bjokas grandes e fiquem bem**

**Taty Black**


	28. Duas Caras

**Capitulo 27- Duas Caras.**

Na penumbra da noite, Estella encontrou a casa mal iluminada onde Silver estava, adentrando-a lentamente. Não conseguia esconder sua ansiedade, muito menos seu nervosismo, que a fazia tremer. Da porta, viu-o exibindo os músculos das suas costas tão bem torneados, que Estella atreveu-se a fechar instantaneamente os olhos, absorvendo pausadamente o ar daquela sala. Ao perceber sua presença, Silver meneou a cabeça em sua direcção, vendo-a com uma garrafa de rum nas mãos. Com um sorriso peculiar, ele aproximou-se de Estella, notando a extrema palidez que cobria o rosto da jovem.

-O que houve? – Ela desviou os olhos na direcção oposta ao olhar centrado de Silver. Ele a tomou em seus braços, com a sobrancelha arqueada. – Está tremendo!

-A conversa com minha irmã, foi difícil – balbuciou, com um ar esmaecido. – Ela não aceita o facto de eu ter me apaixonado por você. – Um sorriso irónico formou-se nos lábios de Silver.

-E por causa disso, você se entregou à bebida? – Ela elevou um pouco a garrafa a modos de a apreciar.

-Achei que você precisasse, depois da conversa que vamos ter – Largou-a suavemente.

-Que conversa? – Ele contornou a mesa para voltar a sentar-se na cadeira. Sobrepondo as mãos ao depositar os cotovelos sobre o tampo da mesa, olhou-a atentamente.

-Primeiro: onde estão as pessoas desta aldeia? Segundo: que história é essa de querer matar minha irmã? E terceiro: você ainda está obcecado por essa maldita Mão de Midas? – Apesar das palavras lhe saírem trémulas, Estella tentou manter uma certa firmeza, pressionando-o com um simples olhar.

-Onde fica a conversa no meio disto tudo? – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, confusa. – Eu estou é a ser objecto de um questionamento, isso sim!

-Não fuja ao assunto. Eu preciso saber a verdade, tenho esse direito. – Ao vê-lo continuar calado, ela prosseguiu: – Se não sou digna de sua confiança, então será melhor cada um seguir seu rumo. – Silver enrijeceu o corpo ao ouvir o tom ameaçador de Estella.

-Desde quando você me afronta desse jeito? – ele elevou um pouco o tom de voz, indignado.

-Desde que você está pondo a vida de minha irmã em causa – retrucou rouca, batendo com a garrafa de rum contra a mesa, com um som que ecoou na sala. – Agora, por favor, eu exijo respostas imediatas. – Furioso com a impertinência da jovem, ele levantou-se e moveu-se até ela.

Temendo que ele lhe fosse fazer algum mal, ela encolheu-se, assustada. Silver pegou no rosto dela, prendendo-o com as mãos para a obrigar a encará-lo. Ao fitar profundamente os olhos de Estella, ele percebeu, então, o porque de temer tanto aquela mulher. Por causa daquele ingénuo olhar, capaz de fazer o pior dos homens, transformar-se num anjo de pessoa. Ele passou suavemente a mão pelos cabelos dela, amenizando a tensão instaurada. Ela o abraçou, rendida ao calor reconfortante dos braços dele.

-Eu vou-lhe responder claramente – advertiu Silver enquanto afagava os cabelos cacheados da garota. – Primeiro: A aldeia já estava desabitada quando chegamos – mentiu descaradamente, continuando a amaciar os cabelos dela. – Segundo: A sua irmã é uma exagerada. Eu só os mandei prender, porque aquele bando de piratas imundos queriam me atacar, e terceiro: a Mão de Midas só nos dará um futuro melhor. – Ela descolou um pouco a cabeça do peito de Silver e fitou os intensos olhos castanhos.

-Eu não quero essa Mão de Midas no nosso _futuro. _– contrapôs ela mordaz. – Eu lhe pedi paz, você se lembra? E que eu me lembre, você me prometeu dá-la. O que mudou?

-Nada. – Ele desenvencilhou-se gentilmente dos braços dela. – Eu preciso pensar Estella. – ponderou num tom sereno, pegando na garrafa de rum que se encontrava sobre a mesa. O coração de Estella disparou, nervosa. – Preciso restabelecer minhas prioridades, meus propósitos. De tudo que eu jurei fazer até este preciso momento e não cumpri…

-E eu não sou sua prioridade? – Ela fitou-o de soslaio. - Talvez nunca tenha sido nada na sua vida, além de uma mera diversão. – Ela evitou trespassar sua mágoa ao evitar que as lágrimas lhe brotassem dos olhos.

-Isso é mentira, você sabe. – Ele apontou-lhe com o dedo indicativo, num tom ríspido. – Mas não sei como te darei uma vida de paz, se o Caribe inteiro pretende ter minha cabeça exposta numa bandeja, exibindo-a como um triunfo irrefutável – A voz sincera de Silver, fez Estella perder suas restantes forças. – Por isso é que pretendo essa Mão de Midas. Para te dar o futuro que você merece, mas você não compreende – dito aquilo, levou a garrafa de rum á boca.

Estella parecia não escutar mais as palavras que Silver pronunciava. Sua atenção estava direccionada ao gesto dele levar a garrafa á boca. Por momentos pensou em impedi-lo, uma voz em sua mente gritava-lhe desesperadamente para o impedir de beber aquele maldito líquido, misturado com o amargo rum. Mas já era tarde demais. Silver degustava o rum que descia ardentemente pela sua garganta. Num gesto brusco, ele encarou-a ternamente, com amargura na voz:

-Você nunca vai entender o quanto eu te amo!

Ela ficou estática ao sentir o impacto forte que aquelas palavras tiveram sobre si. Por momentos não conseguia pensar, reagir ou falar o que fosse. Foi então que o viu desmoronar vagarosamente na mesa, apoiando-se com os braços sobre ela, com uma respiração levemente acelerada, o que preocupou Estella.

Como se lhe arrancassem algo das suas entranhas, com ímpetos punhais, Silver sentia que aquela dor insuportável atingia seu peito de uma forma implacável. Com um grito agudo ele contorcia-se de uma imensa dor, batendo com os punhos na mesa, enquanto sua respiração acelerava descompassadamente. O grito agudo deu lugar a um mais grave, que entoou naquele pequena divisão. Suas forças pareciam ser sugadas por algo imperceptível, fazendo por fim, seus joelhos fraquejarem e cair no chão, ofegante. Incapaz de se mover devido ao choque, Estella sentia-se arrependida, olhando céptica para o que via. Num ato repentino, e movida pelo remorso, Estella acordou do transe, correndo para o ajudar a se levantar.

Aquela dor deu lugar a uma inexplicável tranquilidade. Ele analisou suas mãos, tentando compreender o porquê daquela sensação horrível. Por segundos intermináveis, ele permaneceu confuso, do que se tinha passado naquela sala. Sentindo Estella aninhar-se ao seu lado para o ajudar a levantar-se, ele olhou ao seu redor, como se procurasse algo. Então seus olhos recaíram sobre o rum e, num movimento brusco, encarou Estella, vendo que seus olhos trespassavam um arrependimento absurdo. Algo parecia não estar certo no meio daquilo tudo, algo que ele queria descobrir a bem, ou a mal.

-Me perdoe, Silver, me perdoe. – lamentou Estella num sussurro, lavada em lágrimas. – Eu não pretendia, eu não…- Ele levou algum tempo até assimilar as palavras de sua esposa, chegando a uma terrível conclusão.

-Aqueles malditos conseguiram o reverso, eles conseguiram o que queriam – murmurou ele, friccionando as mãos nervosamente. – Eu sou novamente um repugnante mortal.

-Silver…- Suas palavras morreram ao observar o extremo brilho de raiva que Silver transpunha.

Furioso por ter sido traído pela sua própria mulher, ele encarou-a por minutos perdidos em pleno silêncio, enquanto ela permanecia num choro compulsivo, evitando olhá-lo. Estava demasiado ruborizada para proferir qualquer tipo de palavra sobre o assunto, muito menos para se desculpar perante ele. Não conseguindo mais controlar sua fúria e com um urro de raiva, Silver agarrou-lhe, com a mão fria, o pescoço de Estella. Acercado de sentimentos, levou-a brutamente contra a parede de madeira daquela casa, vendo o sobressalto nos olhos castanhos de Estella, que se tentava debater ao colocar suas mãos sobre a dele, para se soltar.

-Silver… não por… favor. – implorava ela, solvendo pequenas quantidades de ar. – Eu não…sabia…!

-Traidora, falsa! – praguejou Silver, não conseguindo evitar sua fúria. – Minha vida está agora à mercê desse bando de imundos. – berrou entre dentes, com a boca perto do ouvido dela, fazendo-a estremecer - Eu dei-lhe tudo, entreguei-lhe o meu coração e é assim que me agradece?

-Nunca…faria nada …para te… prejudicar. – ciciou ela, cada vez mais desesperada. – Eu te amo tanto!

Ao ouvir aquilo, Silver abriu ligeiramente a boca. Fitou bem fundo os olhos inocentes da mulher, procurando traços que justificassem aquele feito. Mas só viu pureza naqueles lindos olhos, que expressavam uma dor imensa com o gesto bruto do seu esposo. Numa luta interior, Silver acabou por soltar grosseiramente o pescoço de Estella, que deslizou suavemente pela parede de madeira, arfando ao mesmo tempo que massajava o seus pescoço marcado pelos dedos largos dele.

-Eu só quis tornar você numa pessoa que não era…

-Sua bruxa, feiticeira, pirata… - ele agarrou-a rudemente pelo braço, levantando-a. – Julgava que era com isso que ia resolver os nossos problemas?

-Estava no direito de tentar. – contrapôs ela, trémula.

Eles ficaram ao mesmo nível, e Estella fitou-o com medo que ele resolvesse matá-la de vez. Ao invés disso, ele pegou-a pela nuca e puxou-a mais contra si, beijando-a avidamente. Ele parecia castigá-la com beijos selvagens, sem nenhum carinho, fazendo com que os olhos de Estella derramassem mais lágrimas. Subitamente, viu-se a devorar os lábios ávidos dele, abraçando-lhe o pescoço tremulamente com mais força para ter a certeza que ele não a iria deixar tão cedo.

-Nestas alturas é que eu deveria ser o pirata cruel que me consome impetuosamente quando me enganam. – rosnou num tom seco, a milímetros de distância dos lábios dela. – Devia matar-te! – Ele limpou as lágrimas do pálido rosto dela. – Você vê o efeito que tem sobre mim?

-Peço perdão, eu juro que não sabia! Fiz isso porque julguei que era para o seu bem…

-Você é tão ingénua, minha criança – ripostou friamente. - Ahhh, mas eu vou resolver isto tudo de uma vez por todas…- dito aquilo foi em direcção à porta.

-O que vai fazer? – indagou ela parada no meio da sala, perplexa.

-Recuperar minha imortalidade. – Ao parar à entrada, rodopiou os calcanhares para Estella. – Você fica aqui. - Ela entreabriu a boca e fez menção de contestar, mas ele foi mais rápido: - Para garantir sua segurança. Entretanto, alguém pagará pelo erro que fizeram você cometer, sem saber.

Entre dentes Silver bateu com a porta com um estrondo, fechando-a á chave. Ao se aperceber da situação, ela correu para a porta e bateu insistentemente nela com os punhos, pedindo para que Silver a abrisse. Ainda parado do outro lado da porta ele escutava as súplicas dela para deixar sua irmã fora disso, e que a soltasse.

-Pewal! – berrou ele vendo o pequeno marujo correr em sua direcção, tropeçando no próprio passo. – Mande a tripulação do Adriatic Sea preparar o navio, mas com cautela, para não chame a atenção da Corte.

-Mas senhor, e os seus outros navios? – inquiriu o confuso marujo, vendo Silver rodopiar os olhos.

-Por enquanto eles ficaram aqui, tal como as suas tripulações. Pretendo fazer uma curta viajem, em breve estarei novamente na Jamaica. - num tom mais rude avisou: – Mande os meus homens vigiarem a tripulação do Pérola Negra. Quando voltar, acabarei com aqueles cães sarnentos. – E quando ia retomar o passo, lembrou-se: - Ahh, e vigie esta casa aqui, não me agradaria chegar aqui e vê-la vazia.

-Com certeza, capitão. – Meio atrapalhado encarou Silver.

-Que está à espera, criatura? Vá cumprir as minhas ordens, preciso partir ainda na escuridão desta noite. – O marujo fez um gesto de continência e saiu a correr. – Incompetente. – Ao desviar lentamente o olhar para o Forte, murmurou: - Vocês vão se arrepender de ter brincado com a pessoa errada.

Com passadas largas e aceleradas, Silver apressou-se para o Forte.

-Será que ela conseguiu? – cogitou Perla, em voz alta, à medida que andava de um lado para o outro de forma impaciente.

-Será que a sra. Villanueava conseguiu trair a confiança do tão _imortal marido_? – ironizou Jack, ao colocar a mão sob o queixo, fingindo pensar em algo sério.

-Não precisa me atirar isso à cara! – retrucou Perla aborrecida. – Lamento a situação em que vos coloquei.

-Não lamente srta. Bonny – tranquilizou Elizabeth, colocando-lhe a mão no ombro. – Todos nós sabíamos que esta _missão_ era arriscada, cheia de controversos e perigos. – num tom moderado, acrescentou: - Você não podia prever o que se iria passar.

-E sua irmã pareceu-me determinada a salvá-la – interviu Gibbs com um agradável sorriso.

-Isso se não desistiu só para continuar o romance _tórrido_ com o seu _puritano_ _lord rebelde_ – gracejou Jack, rodopiando seus dedos indicativos no ar.

A abertura da porta de metal, no fundo do corredor, chamou à atenção da tripulação do Pérola Negra. Todos se aproximaram das grades, tentando ver quem se dirigia até eles, com passos pesados sobre o assoalho de pedra mal polida. Os contornos do corpo de um homem elegante iam-se formando, à medida que se aproximava da cela. Seu semblante estava sério, com vincos de fúria bem assentes no rosto. Silver parou diante da cela, sempre agarrado à coronha da sua inseparável pistola, o que fez todos ficarem de alerta.

-Veio nos matar? – indagou Perla de alerta, olhando aleatoriamente de Silver para a pistola que permanecia no cinturão dele.

-Não brinque comigo, garota – rosnou ele não disfarçando sua raiva. – Você já viu que sua irmã está bem, agora, eu quero a Mão de Midas!

-Pois, isso é um assunto que requer uma certa delicadeza! Você não acha? – ponderou Jack com um alargado sorriso, mas este logo desapareceu ao ver Silver desembainhar sua pistola. – ou certamente não!

Inesperadamente, Silver abriu a cela, com a pistola em punho, para que todos se afastassem significativamente da entrada. Estes afastaram-se ligeiramente, não desviando o olhar centrado na pistola, que reluzia com a penumbra da sala. Num gesto rápido, ele pegou o braço de Perla, que se encontrava perto dele, apontando-lhe a arma á cabeça, à medida que a virava de costas para si e enlaçava bruscamente o pescoço dela com seu braço para que esta não fugisse. Com o coração descompassado, ela tentou debater-se, mas desistiu ao sentir a pressão da arma contra sua cabeça, principalmente quando ouviu Silver engatinhas sua pistola. Desesperada, ela analisou a expressão alarmante de todos e logo seu olhar caiu sobre Jack, que permanecia de olhos arregalados, sobressaltado ao ouvir a ameaça de Silver disparar caso alguém se movesse. Lentamente, Perla foi arrastada para fora da cela e, com o pé, Silver fechou a porta.

-Canalha – murmurou Perla, sentindo-se revoltada por estar tão vulnerável.

-Como vêem, eu não estou para brincadeiras e sim para barganhar! – chegou-a mais contra si, enraivecido. – Ou me dão a Mão de Midas, ou ela não verá um novo amanhecer.

-Não lhe dês Jack – pranteou ao sentir Silver apertar-lhe o braço para que ela se mantivesse calada.

-Jack, pelas barbas de Poseidon, dê-lhe essa maldita Mão – berrou Gibbs assombrado, vendo Jack continuar imóvel, sem saber o que fazer. – Jack, já! – ordenou, nervosamente, temendo que Silver carregasse no gatilho a qualquer momento.

-Jack, faça o que o Sr. Gibbs te pede. Haja com dignidade uma segunda vez na vida, por favor – implorou Elizabeth com a voz trémula, fazendo um breve referência ao fato de Jack ter salvo Will.

-Geralmente é preciso mais coragem para mudar a própria opinião do que sucumbir a ela. – rebateu Barbossa, num tom franco. – Às vezes a ambição não nos leva a lado nenhum, Jack. E quando nos apercebemos disso, a vida já nos tratou de levar aquilo que nos é verdadeiramente valioso.

Sentindo-se incapaz de proferir uma das suas peculiares ironias, e sem fazer movimentos bruscos, Jack cedeu, levando a sua mão ao bolso para procurar a Mão de Midas. Silver seguia atentamente os movimentos insignificantes de Jack, receando que este lhe fosse trapacear, mas logo viu que Jack tirava a Mão, sem a menor das relutas.

-Dê a ela – ordenou Silver, começando a ficar impaciente com a demora.

Num passo distintamente prudente, Jack aproximou-se do gradeamento de ferro para poder entregar a Mão de Midas à Perla, que permanecia com a mão estendida para poder recebê-la. Com as mãos trémulas e com a arma ainda apontada a si, ela aparou o objecto, tocando rasamente nas mãos de Jack, e elevou o seu olhar verde vivo, que cintilava de medo. "_Eu aparecerei quando menos esperar_" foi o que ele conseguiu sussurrar quase sem proferir qualquer tipo de som da sua boca. Perla apenas anuiu até sentir Silver dar-lhe um leve puxão para trás, cortando o contacto que ainda havia entre Perla e Jack.

-Já tem o que queria, agora deixe-nos em paz – rosnou Perla entre dentes, recebendo como resposta uma gargalhada sonora.

-Paz? – Ele virou-a brutamente para si, não deslocando sua pistola da cabeça dela. – Deseja o impossível, srta. Neblon. – E num tom rude clamou: - Paz foi tudo o que menos desejou quando pediu à sua irmã que me transformasse num mero mortal.

-O que mais deseja então? – indagou ela confusa, vendo olhar árduo daquele homem. – Se quer me matar, não hesite mais e carregue na droga desse gatilho. – berrou ela decidida, fechando seus olhos com toda a força, enquanto tremia incontrolavelmente.

-Não, ainda não chegou a sua hora – lentamente ele chegou os lábios ao ouvido dela e murmurou de forma sedutora: -Você irá ter o prazer de me acompanhar numa viagem bem emocionante, para recuperar a imortalidade que me roubou. – horrorizada com tal confissão, Perla oscilou a cabeça negativamente.

-Não vou a lugar nenhum com você…- suas palavras morreram quando sentiu que ele a puxava em direcção à saída. – Jack!! – apelou ao tentar se debater das mãos fortes de Silver, que não se deteve no seu percurso.

Jack agarrou-se às frias grades, tentando seguir Perla com o seu olhar perdido na escuridão que assomava aquela divisão à medida que ela se afastava. Abanando as grades violentamente, com a confiança que elas fossem se mover, Jack praguejava algo incompreensível para os restantes, que o observavam num silêncio sepulcral.

-Bugger, bugger, bugger.

-Não podemos deixá-la na mão desse cão sarnento – murmurou Gibbs com uma expressão transtornada. -Temos de sair daqui, Jack.

-E acha que eu não sei disso, homem? – retrucou, mordaz. – Lamento se não usufruo os dons de Tia Calypso. – Despercebidamente ele encostou a cabeça à barra de ferro e suspirou algo, numa voz baixa: - Acredite mate, eu daria tudo para não estar aqui.

**XxxXxxX**

-Soltar amarras, puxar a rampa, içar velas... – ordenava Silver, à medida que ia subindo a rampa para o Adriatic Sea, empurrando o corpo de Perla, que teimava em não ceder. – Bem vinda a bordo, _princesa_.

-Você não presta… - ele apenas soltou um sorriso pelo canto da boca e, impassível à ofensa de Perla, tirou-lhe a Mão de Midas da sua posse.

-Sr. Craft, contorne a costa da Jamaica, mas com prudência, para que nenhum daqueles piratas imundos da corte perceba a nossa partida.

-Aye, capitão. – o homem ruivo correu para o leme, soltando-o a modos de o poder manear.

Quando a rampa foi puxada para cima, e o navio começou a ganhar um novo curso, Silver soltou Perla grosseiramente. Aparando-se na amurada, ela olhou de soslaio para Silver, que guardava tranquilamente a sua pistola no cinturão largo, como se não houvesse ocorrido nada. Sem chamar muita atenção, Perla procurou algo no casaco de Jack, algo que pudesse usar contra aquele cão sarnento, já que ele estava tão vulnerável quanto ela, visto ser novamente um mortal.

-Não gaste seu tempo procurando algo para me atacar, eu posso estar novamente nas condições de mortal, mas ainda possuo uma boa capacidade de avaliação e defesa – pronunciou com desdém, vendo a decepção estampada no rosto dela. – Não se acanhe, _alteza_. Dê graças por ter um cunhado tão ardiloso e…

-Não ouse pronunciar essa palavra com tanta desfaçatez, repugna-me saber que enganou minha irmã… - Silver podia ver a raiva dela fervilhar-lhe nas veias, o que o fez aflorar um sorrir de desprezo. – Falar nisso, onde ela está?

-Está em segurança, caso vá me acusar de imprevidência. – Silver aproximou-se dela, o que a fez recuar vagarosamente, indo novamente de encontro com a amurada. – E não caia no erro de achar que é a única que se preocupa com ela, _alteza_. Eu nunca a enganei, que fique bem claro. – Os olhos de Silver tinham tomado um brilho diferente, não de raiva, mas algo genuíno. – Agora, por favor, mantenha-se calada e aprecie a viagem. Ela não será tão doce e agradável como aparenta.

Dito aquilo, ele retomou o seu passo para o lado oposto dela, indo para os seus aposentos, o que fez Perla suspirar de alívio. Virou seu olhar para o mar calmo e tranquilo daquela noite, observando os raios translúcidos da lua emaranhar-se nas águas tão vítreas do Caribe, que tornava-se numa bela paisagem se de contemplar. Foi com um longo suspiro que viu a costa areosa da Jamaica se afastar, enquanto os navios iam ficando num ponto pequeno.

-Jack – sussurrou ela sem conseguir disfarçar sua angústia ao lançar o olhar desamparado para a ilha. – O que vai ser de mim sem você? – Foi então que Perla desmoronou por completo até à borda do navio, pousando sua cabeça sobre os braços.

**XxxXxxX**

Estella permanecia perto da janela, observando os homens que saíam e entravam numa taberna ali perto, bebendo e comendo sem terem que prestar contas a ninguém, consumindo aquilo que tornava os homens mais honrados em meros ratos: rum. Os restantes marujos aproveitavam a noite sossegada para tirar uma boa noite de sono, deleitados numa das camas, coisa que já não viam há muito tempo, que cada casa vazia lhes proporcionava. O único homem que parecia não estar interessado em nenhum daqueles prazeres era Pewal, que rondava a porta da sua casa, numa vigília cerrada.

Embora a noite estivesse tranquila demais, isso desassossegava-a inteiramente, principalmente por não saber o que tinha ocorrido depois de Silver ter saído, enfurecido, daquela casa, onde se encontrava prisioneira. Desviando a atenção da janela, Estela rondou a casa com o olhar, analisando cada pormenor daquela minúscula divisão, até reparar que, no chão, havia rastos de sangue fresco, perto da porta.

-Ele mentiu-me! – exclamou ela ao sentiu um náusea forte invadir-lhe a boca do estômago. Respirando fundo, ela levou a mão à boca ao desviar o olhar da mancha de sangue. – Eu tenho de sair daqui.

Estella correu até a um pequeno quarto onde, da porta, sentiu uma brisa agradável invadir aquela divisão. Em passadas lentas e receosas, ela entrou, mantendo os olhos arregalados para que pudesse captar qualquer tipo de pormenor relevante naquele quarto de casal mal iluminado. Foi então que meneou a cabeça de encontro à leve aragem, que fazia seu cabelo dançar desajeitadamente para a frente de seu rosto, reparando que, atrás de si, havia uma janela completamente partida, o que possibilitava a entrada de uma boa quantidade de ar que refrescasse o ambiente. Com o coração apresentando-lhe batidas descompassadas, Estella ganhou coragem para avançar a janela que lhe daria acesso à parte lateral da casa, o que iria lhe permitir fugir sem que Pewal desse conta do sucedido.

-Que a virgem de Guadalupe me acompanhe – rogou, avançando, por fim, a janela sem a maior das dificuldades.

Lá fora, sobre a luz penetrante da lua, ela aninhou-se no chão, mirando ao redor para ver se alguém se encontrava perto, mas estava sozinha, visto que metade dos homens se encontravam na taberna. Estella ganhou então força para correr até ao Forte, há poucos metros daquela casa, rezando para que Silver não tivesse tocado num único cabelo de sua irmã.

Correndo cautelosamente por entre a escuridão, que as casas lhe proporcionavam, Estella rapidamente chegou até lá e, quando ficou diante da porta de metal, encostou-se á parede para olhar ao seu redor a modos de se certificar que ninguém a tinha visto, muito menos seguido. Ao concluir que não estava ninguém por perto, Estella vagarosamente abriu a porta, sem fazer um único ruído, para não chamar a atenção de ninguém. Quando entrou, fechou a porta, sendo consumida pela penumbra daquela sala e, num passo apressado, foi até ao fim do corredor, onde se deparou com a estática tripulação do Pérola Negra, olhando o vazio daquela cela fria, provavelmente pensando num plano para sair dali o mais rapidamente possível.

-Sra. Villanueava, a que devemos a _honra_? – indagou Jack, num tom de falsas boas-vindas, ao se aperceber da figura imóvel de Estella.

-Eu vinha soltar a minha irmã…

-Creio que seu _querido mais que tudo marido_ já tratou dessa parte. - Estella o fitou, atónita, e sem esperar resposta ele completou: - Acho que foram dar uma voltinha perto da Florida.

-A fonte da juventude…- murmurou Estella, ainda surpresa. – Ele contou-me várias histórias sobre essa fonte. Coisas terríveis se passaram lá…

-Continue, sr. Villanueava – incentivou Barbossa com o olhar estreito ao colocar a mão no queixo, mostrando interesse no que ela dizia.

-Silver contou-me da forma como obteve a sua imortalidade, dos terríveis tormentos que passou ao atravessar aquele caminho amaldiçoado por espíritos, que defendem impetuosamente aquele lugar penoso. – Estella encostou-se à parede ao sentir um arrepio, prosseguindo: - Espíritos que têm o poder de perturbar qualquer um que se atreva a ir até à fonte, com uma espécie de tortura psicológica. - e fitando-os atentamente, acrescentou horrorizada: - Eu vi as marcas que Silver tinha em seu corpo. Cicatrizes que marcam bem a sorte que ele teve ao escapar daquele lugar com vida. – transtornada, completou: -Temos de salvar a minha irmã, ela pode não resistir à travessia que os leva até à fonte. Ela pode morrer!

-Você tem a chaves? – Estella apenas negou com a cabeça, o que fez Elizabeth olhar ao redor daquele corredor. – Só nos resta usar a maneira mais prática de sair daqui…

-Qual? – inquiriu Jack ao seguir o olhar centrado dela até a uma mesa, onde se encontravam todos os pertences deles. – Ahhh, bonito raciocínio. - e rodopiando o dedo no ar, completou: – Minha cara está a ver aqueles pertences? – Estella afastou o olhar na direcção em que o dedo de Jack apontava. – Naquele montinho de espadas, estão nossas pistolas. – e hesitante, indagou: - Você sabe usar pistolas, estou certo?

-Sei o básico – retrucou, seria.

-O básico? – ponderou ele, gesticulando os dedos, como quem pensa algo sério, torcendo a boca. – Bom, já não é mau. Agora faça a gentileza de pegar numa dessas pistolas, por favor.

-Não me vai pedir para matar ninguém, pois não?

-Não pediria tal atrocidade para uma dama com tão delicadas mãos – e irónico prosseguiu: - Não pretendo manchar seus antecedentes, darling.

Lentamente, Estella aproximou-se da mesa, procurando uma das pistolas, que permaneciam lá pousadas, sendo que, a primeira que lhe surgiu na mão foi a de Jack, que praguejou baixinho. Aproximando-se da porta da cela, Estella fez mira para fechadura e, inspirando fundo, disparou, acertando em cheio no alvo. Com o dedo, Jack deu um leve toque, vendo a porta deslizar sozinha para a frente.

-Infelizmente, a cela não tinha dobradiças de espigão – lamentou Jack fazendo beicinho. – O trabalho teria sido mais fácil, além de nos avantajar algum tempo. – e endurecendo o rosto, sorriu malandro. – Bom, vamos pegar nos nossos pertences e sair daqui.

-Eu diria que é perigoso. – todos direccionaram a cabeça para Estella, que devolvia a arma a Jack. – Silver só partiu com a tripulação do Adriatic Sea, deixando os outros marujos para trás, a modos de vos vigiar.

-Óptimo, festa surpresa, _animação, _que mais um pirata poderia querer. – retrucou Jack, mordaz olhando para dois dos marujos. – Srs. Pintel e Ragetti. – ambos apresentaram prontamente ao capitão. – Vou dar-lhes um trabalho muito simples, espero que, pela primeira vez o cumpram sem fazerem uma única imbecilidade, se é que me entendem.

-O que vai pedir a eles, Jack? – investigou Barbossa, curioso.

-Que mergulhem na escuridão da noite e, _com juízo_, claro, avisem os Lords que está na hora de fazerem uma pequena visita a esta aldeia, savvy?

-Nós? Mas capitão, é arriscado demais…

-Ora marujos, vocês são homens ou meros ratos? – escarneceu num tom sério, e vendo-os a trocarem breves olhares, continuou: - estou confiando esta missão aos meus mais bravos marujos.

Com um ar convencido, Ragetti e Pintel assentiram, indo em direcção à porta. Já lá fora, eles suspiraram, de modo emproados, observando a noite.

-Já viu, o capitão está nos confiando uma missão importantíssima – comentou Pintel, mantendo o queixo elevado. – Qual será o próximo passo?

-É nos eleger como primeiros imediatos, talvez até mande o Gibbs para a reforma – realçou Ragetti com um sorriso pateta nos lábios.

-Uma boa perspectiva! Com sorte, você ainda chega a capitão. – Os dois ficaram em silêncio, pensando profundamente, até seus olhos se encontrarem num brilho sonhador. – Vamos lá mostrar ao nosso capitão do que somos capazes.

Lá dentro nas masmorras, Gibbs permanecia inquieto, andando de um lado para o outro.

-Nesse andar, você ainda vai abrir um buraquinho no assoalho, já para não mencionar que ainda se arrisca a furar a sola da bota – alertou Jack de modo debochado, ao contemplar suas unhas, como se nada passasse. -Não sei como consegue estar tão tranquilo Jack. – ao parar diante dele, Gibbs analisou-o céptico. – Além disso, vamos ficar aqui parados, sem fazer nada?

-O que quer que a gente faça? - contestou mordaz e fazendo um gesto com a mão, completou: - Não me diga que você tem, por detrás desse corpo másculo, um potencial canhão capaz de derrubar metade da aldeia sem ao menos chamar atenção dos piratas. Se assim for, por favor, não se acanhe. – Jack fez um gesto para que Gibbs avançasse, levando como resposta um bufar do primeiro imediato.

-Aguarde só um pouco, sr. Gibbs. Esperemos que os lordes ataquem para depois sairmos de mansinho daqui, para zarpamos o mais depressa possível e impedir a loucura de Silver – informou Barbossa pacientemente, concluindo de modo rude: - matando aquele canalha.

-Pela virgem de Guadalupe, não façam mal a Silver, eu lhes rogo… - inquietou-se Estella, ao ouvir as últimas palavras duras saírem da boca de Barbossa.

-Seu querido marido cavou a própria sepultura ao cometer vários crimes parciais contra nós, piratas, sra. Villanueava. Creio que nem a sua virgem de Guadalupe o salve. – Estella esmaeceu sobre a parede e, colocando as mãos sobre a cabeça, deixou que suas lágrimas lhe molhassem o rosto.

-Tem de haver outra solução, um julgamento mais justo entre vocês piratas – rebateu numa voz sucumbida, sentindo os braços de Elizabeth envolverem-na de forma terna. – Eu não posso ver o pai do meu filho morrer. – sussurrou desamparada, a modos que só Elizabeth ouvisse.

Esta fitou-a seriamente, não conseguindo expressar qualquer tipo de reacção mediante a inesperada revelação. Sentiu seu coração comprimir-se em seu peito, ao lembrar-se na falta que Will iria fazer na infância do seu filho e, apesar de Silver ser o pior canalha à face da terra, o filho dele não merecia crescer sem pai. Quando finalmente ia abrir a boca, a modos de interceder ao que Estella tinha dito, a porta abriu-se de rompante e novamente os dois marujos apareceram.

-Capitão, está tudo prontos! Os lordes estão vindo para cá, como combinado. – Um sorriso triunfante apossou-se dos lábios de Jack, que deu uma leve palmada nas costas de Barbossa.

-Preparado, mate? – Barbossa respondeu-lhe com um igual sorriso.

-Não houve uma única hora que eu não louvasse por este dia, meu caro – num tom calmo, concluiu: - Vamos a eles, como se este fosse o nosso último dia. – e com uma crispada de lábios cínica, Jack retrucou:

-Será um prazer irrefutável, meu caro. – Por fim, os dois fecharam as suas mãos num punho, batendo uma na outra, em forma de companheirismo.

**Silver dá a sua verdadeira cara, Estella grávida, Perla em perigo, Jack e a sua tripulação em apuros…no que vai dar isto tudo?**

**Queria agradecer a todos os queridos que ainda não se cansaram da fic: ****Carlinha**** (companheira de msn), ****Jessica Rossettini**** (a desaparecida, que voltou…saudades), ****Fini**** (a minha mana de coração), ****Roxane**** (mana e beta amada), ****Jane ****(amiga de Portugal), ****Likha Sparrow**** (companheira de Fics), ****Bruno**** (o único rapaz, e amigo, que lê a minha fic em Portugal xD) e a ****Ieda**** (que embora esteja desaparecida, eu não esqueço)**

**O próximo capítulo, sinceramente, eu adoro (autora também tem direito a ter os seus capítulos favoritos hihi), pois é o começo da batalha entre o Adriatic e o Pérola Negra.**

_-Corajosa, devo admitir. – contemplou, olhando-a de cima abaixo. - Pretende matar-me alteza? – supôs com uma risada sarcástica. – De onde tirou tanta audácia? Pensa vencer uma tripulação sozinha._

_-Eu não estou sozinha, meu caro – rebateu ao tremer com a indiferença de Silver. – O meu capitão está perto de atacar este navio_.

**XxxXxxX**

_-Acho que tem uma coisa que me pertence, mate – aclarou Jack com seus inconfundíveis trejeitos. _

_-A princesa ou a Mão de Midas? – Jack percebeu o veneno que aquelas palavras continham._

_-A Mão de Midas – ressoou uma voz feminina carregada de ódio._

**Bjokas Grandes e fiquem bem**

**Taty Black**


	29. O confronto parte 1

**Capitulo 28 – O confronto part.1**

Os marujos de Silver, que ainda permaneciam dentro da taberna, foram apanhados de surpresa quando ouviram urros infernais virem direccionados da parte exterior da taberna. Confusos e com uma expressão atordoada eles calaram-se, olhando uns para os outros e, num passo trôpego, eles dirigiram-se até lá fora, sendo completamente apanhados de surpresa. Uma imensidão de piratas assomava-se ligeiramente vindos da aldeia, com seus sabres e pistolas em punho, prontos a atacar quem se atrevesse a surgir no seu caminho. Equiparando-os a uma onda gigante, que estava prestes a engolir a aldeia por completo, os piratas de Silver, ainda aturdidos, desembainharam suas espadas e, brandindo-as no ar, correram em direcção aos lordes piratas e suas respectivas tripulações, que não desistiam da sua marcha.

O choque foi imediato e frontal, arrebatado por ambas as partes, no que resultou numa explosão de grunhidos e de aço batendo contra aço, corpo lutando contra corpo de forma impetuosa e violenta, perante qualquer um que assistisse tamanho confronto. Todos desferiam golpes eficazes nos que não estivessem preparados fisicamente para receber tal estocada, acertando em cheio na parte do corpo pretendida.

Em questões de segundos, aquela peleja tornou-se numa autêntica batalha campal e, embora a escuridão da noite tivesse mergulhado sobre todas as cabeças atentas, os lordes piratas mantinham uma pose altiva de luta, respondendo de forma clara às pontas afiadas que ameaçavam golpear seu corpo e membros. Enquanto isso, os piratas de Silver lutavam de forma suja, usando golpes baixos a modos de captar uma fraqueza em seus adversários, que se defendiam arrojadamente dos embates provocados por espadas inimigas. Num som característico, capaz de embalar o ambiente, os disparos soavam de uma maneira energética, prontos a penetrar na carne de quem se colocasse em sua mira. E incapazes de fugirem à fatal bala, corpos tombavam sobre o chão térreo da aldeia, expressando uma feição de puro terror ao verem-se derrotados por uma insignificante peça de chumbo que os mataria em limitados segundos.

A luta mantinha-se acirrada, até o momento em que os lordes piratas mudaram de estratégia, desferindo golpes poderosos, sem piedade nenhuma, com suas espadas, golpeando, por fim, os seus adversários, que caíam no chão sem a menor reacção possível. Com gritos de satisfação, os lordes aproveitavam a gloriosa vantagem de seus adversários, por estarem sobre o efeito do álcool, o que facilitava seus determinantes movimentos para desarmá-los.

Eram nessas condições que a tripulação do Pérola Negra penetrava sorrateiramente naquela batalha, num passo acelerados, a modos de passarem despercebidos por aqueles que lutavam bravamente. _Aquela é uma luta deles_, pensou Barbossa ao cobrir educadamente a jovem Estella com seus braços, para a proteger da visão terrífica daquele ambiente de puro terror.

-À vontade, marujos ou lordes, ou qualquer coisa que me apareça á frente. – pronunciou Jack no seu passo peculiar, atravessando descontraidamente o campo de batalha, como se fosse intocável diante das espadas que cruzavam a sua frente. - Não se distraiam por minha causa!

Aproveitando-se da confusão, Jack ia estendendo cuidadosamente o braço para poder roubar, a muito custo, as algibeiras de qualquer pirata que tivesse distraído, ou dos que já se encontravam sem vida, abanando-as, por fim, perto do ouvido para ver se ainda tinham algum dinheiro.

Barbossa, que se aproveitava da escuridão das casas, tal como os restantes tripulantes do Pérola Negra, para fugir daquela peleja, parou de rompante e tomou uma expressão atónita ao ver Jack passar pelo meio da batalha, como se fosse uma pessoa invisível diante do olhar dos outros. Extremamente irritado, rodopiou os olhos e foi buscá-lo.

-Ei, ei, ei, eu só estava juntando umas pequenas economias. Você sabe, há quem já não vá precisar delas – Barbossa bufou indignado, continuando a empurrá-lo em direcção ao porto

Quando finalmente conseguiram chegar ao cais, Jack desenvencilhou-se das mãos acarretadas de Barbossa, observando o panorama atrás de si. Os Lords, e suas tripulações, mantinham o pleno controlo da situação, diante aquela corja bêbeda, que mal conseguia equilibrar uma espada ao desferirem falsos golpes. Com o cenho franzido Jack olhou á sua volta, como quem procura algo e, reparando que era o único que ainda permanecia no cais, tratou de subir a rampa, procurando Gibbs.

-Sr. Gibbs, mande soltar as amarras, içar a bolina e tudo mais que este _garotão_ necessita para partimos – Seus olhar recaiu sobre o Sr. Cotton, que se dirigia para o leme. – Vamos homem! Sabe o que fazer! Velas a todo pano... - Acenou com as mãos a modos de o despachar.

-Aye, Capitão – E virando-se para a tripulação, que começava a arrastas a rampa, berrou em bom-tom: - Ouviram bem seus cães sarnentos…

Logo as âncoras foram levantadas ao mesmo tempo em que as velas negras eram içadas a todo o fervor, ganhando um magnífico brilho ao receber os reflexos prateados que a lua lhes cedia. Ao estar tudo praticamente aprontado para a desejosa partida, o navio zarpou do porto da Jamaica, indo ao sabor do vento.

Estella observou discretamente Jack distanciar-se de todos, num passo penoso, e repousar suas mãos sobre a amurada, fitando atentamente a lua. Foi então que ela tomou coragem e moveu-se até ele, colocando-se ao lado direito de Jack.

-Sr. Sparrow, perdão por o importunar – desculpou-se ela ao sentir-se constrangida na presença daquele capitão incerto –, mas há coisas que eu não percebo.

-Como o quê, darling? – encarou os olhos cor mel de Estella, com um olhar duvidoso.

-Como iremos descobrir o Adriatic Sea no meio deste imenso oceano, se ele já deve se encontrar a milhas de nós? Nunca o conseguiremos alcançar a tempo de impedir tal loucura.

-Darling, você está dentro do navio mais veloz do Caribe, savvy? – retrucou ao girar a mão sobre o pulso com uma pose altiva. - Entretanto, nunca coisa tem razão, nunca o iremos achar no meio desta imensidão - Com as mãos erguidas sobre o peito, sorriu maroto. - A não ser... – e, como se tivesse esquecido de algo, levou a mão ao cinturão de onde tirou uma bússola –, com uma pequenina ajuda.

-Uma bússola? – confusa, Estella pegou nela, abrindo-a sem hesitar, mas logo se decepcionou ao ver que a bússola em questão não apontava para o norte.

-Antes que exprima sua profunda decepção ao alertar-me que ela está estragada, eu devo-lhe advertir que essa bússola é especial. Ela aponta somente para aquilo que mais desejamos. – explicou Jack com um sorriso triunfante aflorando em seus lábios - Foi assim que sua _querida _irmã achou você . – Ao encurtar a distância que os separava, ela olhou-o receosa, duvidando das intenções dele. – Palavra de pirata que não estou mentindo, darling, pode comprovar isso. – Jack apontou o seu dedo indicador para a bússola, que apontava claramente para um ponto cardial.

-Noroeste. – comunicou ao ver que a bússola não se movia mais.

-Sr Gibbs…- chamou num tom vivaz ao fechar os lábios numa crispada marota.

-Aye Capitão…

-Temos um novo rumo: noroeste! – Gibbs suspirou aliviado. – A todo o pano, cavalheiros.

**XxxXxxX**

Durante as primeiras horas da brumosa manhã daquele dia, uma luz rósea do amanhecer começava a tingir o horizonte, enquanto um vento forte fustigava as velas numa dança frenética, fazendo com que o Adiatic Sea cruzasse velozmente as águas agitadas do Caribe, deixando atrás de si um estreito rastro de espuma. Perla, que tinha acabado por adormecer no castelo de proa, acordou assustada quando ouviu uma certa movimentação apoderar-se do convés superior. Levantou-se então, meia sonolenta, tentando perceber o que se passava ali, até que seu olhar recaiu em pleno horizonte, onde reparou que um ponto negro ganhar um contorno brilhante sobre o sol nascente.

-Eu conheço aquele navio! – murmurou ao sentir seu coração parar. - Aquelas velas inconfundíveis. – Com um agradável sorriso, murmurou: - É o Pérola. – Desviou o olhar para o leme, onde viu Silver agarrá-lo furiosamente com uma expressão vincada pela cólera.

-Vamos seus cães sarnentos, a toda à brida! – berrou entre dentes, de uma forma rude. – Façam de tudo para manter o Adriatic o mais longe possível desses vermes.

Perla correu até à amurada e, agarrando-se firmemente ao estai a modos de poder inclinar o seu dorso ligeiramente para a frente, focou a distância que faltava para que o Pérola alcançasse o Adriatic Sea. O navio de Jack estava quase no alcance do Adriatic, velejando velozmente na paisagem marítima e cada vez mais perto da popa do navio inimigo.

-Prepararem os canhões, posicionem suas armas. – ordenou Silver enquanto seus homens preparavam os rastilhos dos canhões. – Vamos seus imundos…

Apreciando a inconstante correria instaurada no convés superior, onde todos se atropelavam violentamente, Perla tentava arquitectar um plano rápido para atrasar o Adriatic Sea, e assim finalmente, o Pérola alcançar o través do Adriatic para o bombardear, mas para executar seu plano, ela iria precisar de uma espada. Trémula, ela pensou nas hipóteses que teria e, embora receosa sobre o futuro dos acontecimentos que iriam decorrer, considerou que poderia morrer ao tentar fazer qualquer coisa de útil para ajudar Jack. Mas isso era o que menos lhe importava. Sentindo o gostoso vento da manhã emaranhar os seus cacheados cabelos em frente do rosto, Perla suspirou impaciente, removendo-os para trás dos ombros. _Era agora_, pensou. Ao ver que ninguém, naquele momento, parecia se importar com a sua presença, Perla tirou discretamente o casaco para que pudesse agir sem a menor das dificuldades. Fitou novamente o horizonte com um ar determinado, reparando que, cada vez mais, o Pérola se aproximava do seu intento.

Sorrateiramente, Perla aproximou-se de um dos marujos e, num gesto rápido e ardiloso, empurrou-o para lhe roubar, ao mesmo tempo que este ia tombando, o sabre que ele trazia em sua bainha. Cortando os fios que ligavam à vela principal, Perla sentiu as atenções direccionarem-se para ela e, olhando de soslaio para o leme, reparou a imensa fúria exposta nas feições de Silver. Com um rugido funesto, este passou o leme a um marujo e moveu-se até ao convés. Sentindo o medo bloquear-lhe os movimentos, Perla oscilou a cabeça para acordar daquele transe, correndo, por fim, em direcção à sala principal, a modos de fugir daquela multidão de piratas.

**XxxXxxX**

No Pérola Negra, os canhões eram aparelhados com toda a precisão enquanto a tripulação se movia de um lado para o outro para prepararem a abordagem. Jack mantinha um ar enigmático, manejando o leme freneticamente entre suas mãos, não desviando o olhar do Adriatic Sea. Já Elizabeth, sustentava sua atenção em Estella, que se mantinha agitada ao fitar, com um olhar esmaecido, o navio em que tão bons momentos tinha passado. Em passadas lentas, Elizabeth aproximou-se dela que, mesmo sentindo a presença feminina da moça ao seu lado, não moveu a cabeça.

-Acho que você devia manter-se em segurança – advertiu Elizabeth, num tom prudente. – Não é aconselhável uma mulher no seu estado envolver-se nisto. – Estella meneou a cabeça em sua direcção.

-Não há maneira de impedir tal loucura, pois não? – murmurou numa voz rouca. – É o meu marido que está ali, e eu não o quero perder. Por mais defeitos que tenha, ele é um bom homem. – Tocada pelas palavras desesperadas daquela mulher, Elizabeth sentiu que, pela primeira vez, não sabia que atitude tomar.

-Se eu lhe prometer que farei de tudo para que seu marido não morra, você se manterá em segurança?

-Como posso confiar na sua palavra? Você é uma pirata, tal e qual todos eles. Deseja ver Silver morto…

-Não sou só pirata como sou mãe também. – Estella estreitou o cenho, surpresa. – Sei o que é criar um filho sem um pai, alteza. – E encarando-a preocupa, continuou: - Por questões do destino, meu marido foi arrancado das nossas vidas – rapidamente o tom tornou-se num lamento: - E se estou aqui hoje, nesta aventura louca, è porque fiz uma promessa perante meu filho: matar Silver – Ao ver o rosto da jovem empalidecer, murmurou: - mas seu filho não tem culpa do passado tumultuoso de Silver. Ele não merece crescer sem um pai.

-Isso quer dizer que…

-Deus me perdoe por tais palavras, mas eu farei o possível para que Silver tenha um julgamento à sua altura. – Elizabeth agarrou a mão da jovem, séria: - Só não posso prometer que zelarei pela segurança dele, nesta inevitável batalha.

-Eu sei – retrucou Estella com uma ponta de esperança em sua voz. – Mesmo assim, já fico mais descansada por dar a oportunidade de Silver ter um julgamento, ao invés de o matarem. Obrigada, senhora, não sei como lhe agradecer.

-Agradeça-me colocando-se em segurança. Vá para o convés inferior e só saia de lá quando eu a for buscar. – A jovem princesa assentiu. – Agora vá!

Estella olhou uma última vez para o Adriatic e, com um suspiro embargado, ganhou vontade própria para se deslocar até aos confins daquele navio. Elizabeth acompanhou os passos de Estella até ela desaparecer sob a escotilha e, de relance olhou para Jack que continuava com aquela expressão enigmática, observando o navio, que estava quase alcançando a popa do Adriatic.

-Ai Jack, só gostaria de ter a sua tranquilidade – murmurou para si mesma. – Que Deus me dê forças para tomar a decisão mais sensata. – num berro, ordenou: - Preparar abordagem!

**XxxXxxX**

-Sua rata de porão – bramiu Silver, levando quase com a porta da sala principal em sua cara. – Abra a porta antes que eu a derrube.

No meio daquele sobressalto todo, Perla soltou um sorriso amarelo ao verificar que tinha concretizado aquilo que tinha planeado: distrair o capitão. Ao arfar descompassadamente, ela encostou-se à porta, percorrendo com o olhar cada ponta daquela sala a modos de achar qualquer utensílio útil para poder escapar daqueles homens enfurecidos. Seus nervos se afloraram à flor da pele, ao reparar que não havia ali nada para a manter salva daquela situação comprometedora. Os berros de Silver desorientavam-na cada vez mais, fazendo-a perder o controle da situação e só notou isso quando sentiu o seu corpo todo estremecer de pavor, mas ao menear o seu olhar para a vidraça escurecida pela sujeira, reparou que o Pérola Negra começava a contornar o Adriatic a estibordo, para se posicionar para o ataque que iria ocorrer.

Com a respiração afectada, Perla finalmente tentou manter o controle, principalmente quando sentiu a porta abanar fase aos insistentes encontrões de Silver, que persistia em abri-la. Empinando a espada, Perla apertou-a com força nas mãos, decidida a enfrentar aqueles piratas. Podia não ter vantagem, mas não queria dar parte fraca. Tinha tido um bom professor que, durante algumas horas do dia, em plena viagem, que lhe tinha ensinado como brandir uma espada e a desferir bons golpes. Ao lembrar-se da situação em que se encontrava, Perla respirou fundo, ganhando então coragem para abrir a porta, onde viu Silver arregalar-se os olhos, quando esta lhe apontou a espada no centro da sua garganta.

-Corajosa, devo admitir. – contemplou, olhando-a de cima abaixo. - Pretende matar-me _alteza_? – supôs com uma risada sarcástica. – De onde tirou tanta audácia? Pensa vencer uma tripulação sozinha.

-Eu não estou sozinha, meu caro – rebateu ao tremer com a indiferença de Silver. – O meu capitão está perto de atacar este navio.

-Até ele chegar, você estará morta – retrucou com um sorriso mordaz, mas logo fechou ao vê-la dar ombros.

-Ao menos morrerei lutando pelos meus ideais – Mal terminou a frase, atacou Silver, que se desviou num pulo. – Não devia subestimar uma _princesa_ _pirata_.

Quando Perla ia atacá-lo novamente, seu golpe foi cortado por um marujo que o deteve. Cerrou os dentes, mostrando sua falsa fúria, como uma camuflagem para esconder o real medo que sentia, Perla atirou-se com a espada erguida a esse marujo, que não contava com o ataque. Com um golpe eficaz, Perla acertou-lhe em cheio no ombro e, com os olhos arregalados, viu-o tombar de joelhos no chão, para seu horror. Nunca tinha ferido ninguém daquela maneira rude, muito menos havia-lhe passado pela cabeça que necessitaria de matar alguém para manter sua vida intacta.

Desesperada, Perla olhou para os marujos que já começavam a desembainhar suas espadas. Ela agarrou com as duas mãos o cabo da espada, rodando-o lentamente, a espera que o próximo aventureiro a atacasse.

_Tenho que me proteger_, pensou ao olhar arrebatada para todos os lados, até lhe surgir uma pequena ideia. Diante do olhar aterrorizador de todos, Perla correu por entre a multidão de piratas, sentindo as mãos deles tentarem agarrá-la e só parou quando chegou perto do mastro principal, onde se encostou, a modos de proteger suas costas e lhe dar uma minúscula vantagem de defesa.

Num abrir e fechar de olhos, um dos marujos desferiu um golpe certeiro, que Perla conseguiu a tempo sustentar no ar, à medida que empreendia suas últimas forças para o aguentar durante mais tempo. Foi então que sentiu sua perna falsear enquanto deslizava esgotantemente para o chão, tocando-o com seu joelho enfraquecido.

-Eu não posso fracassar, eu não posso fracassar – repetiu-se mutuamente, sentindo suas lágrimas escorrerem-lhe pelos olhos. – Eu não posso morrer, não agora….

Ao proferir aquilo, e num berro agudo que entoou naquele curto espaço, Perla ganhou energias para se levantar e se aprontar para outra investida. Dando um encontrão violento ao marujo, este perdeu o equilíbrio, o que facilitou Perla de enterrar a sua espada no abdómen do homem.

-Do que estão á espera marujos? Ataquem-na. Matem-na de preferência.

Foi então que um tiro de canhão soou no ar, acertando metade da sala principal do Adriatic Sea. Perla olhou de relance para o lado direito e, com um sorriso desafogado, ela apreciou o negro navio moderara a velocidades a modos de ficar paralelo com o Adriatic. Num gesto rápido, Perla apanhou a espada que o seu adversário tinha deixado cair a poucos centímetros de si.

-Artilharia, preparar – ordenou Silver num tom vigoroso, que fez Perla estremecer. – Fogo!

-Não! – berrou Perla ao ver que não podia evitar aquela maré de fogo, cuspida pelos canhões.

Os homens, que há bem pouco tempo rodeavam Perla, logo se anteciparam aos canhões, acendendo-lhes o pavio da boca e, rapidamente, recuaram para repetir a operação. O som grave dos canhões assemelhava-se ao som de restes trovões que se perdiam na imensidão do mar, fazendo mais uma onda de estragos sobre o navio inimigo. Por momentos, as velas do Pérola Negra ficavam praticamente invisíveis, por detrás de uma encrespada montanha de fumo branco, cingindo em parte o ar. Quando finalmente a nuvem branca se dissipava, Perla atemorizou-se ao reparar que, ainda havia marujos persistentes a circundarem a área em que ela permanecia, prontos a atacar sem a menor das piedades.

Assombrada, Perla arrumou nervosamente os cabelos para trás dos ombros, permitindo que uma lufada de ar fresco refrescasse seu corpo suado, solvendo uma boa quantidade de ar para ceder a seus pulmões. Erguendo a espada, na crença de que tão cedo ninguém a salvaria, Perla posicionou os pés ao ver um homem alto e carrancudo prontificar-se para o ataque. Num movimento rápido, ele atacou-a, mas Perla defendeu-se bravamente, sustendo o golpe a milímetros de distância de seu rosto. Com um grunhido forçado, ela consegui desviar a espada do adversário. Com a outra espada, Perla atacou as pernas e dando-lhe uma cotovelada no lombo, fê-lo cair no chão.

Quase não teve tempo para se recompor do choque pois, quando tomou consciência do seu acto, Perla viu mais dois homens direccionar-se até si. Num acto perspicaz, ela curvou-se um pouco para a frente e, ao ver a espada dele cortar o ar, à medida que se desequilibrava, Perla ergueu-se novamente para o aparar e fazer dele seu escudo para o golpe do ruivo que acabava de desferir uma incisão eficaz sobre o peito de seu companheiro. Atirando o marujo ferido ao ruivo, ela cruzou espadas com um moreno que a atacou de um modo desprevenido.

-Que Deus me ajude – rogou ela sentindo o suor escorregar-lhe pela face, ao desenvencilhar-se do moreno, que tombou rapidamente no chão com um enorme corte na garganta.

**XxxXxxX**

Depois de uma salva de tiros disparados, tanto de canhões, como de pistolas, vindas de ambas as partes, os estragos começavam a ser notórios aos olhos dos marujos que permaneciam em ambos os navios, navegando lado a lado numa permanente batalha naval. Cedendo o leme a Sr. Cotton, Jack desceu velozmente as escadas do castelo de popa, deparando-se com Elizabeth e Barbossa, arriados perto da amurada, com suas pistolas em punhos enquanto faziam mira para os seus adversários, permanentes, no Adriatic Sea. Observou então, com um semblante atento, o cenário instaurado sobre o mar límpido do Caribe.

-Capitão, eles superam-nos em números – observou Gibbs, fitando o navio adversário.

-Números não ganham batalhas, Sr. Gibbs – retrucou Barbossa ao ver a pena de seu chapéu ser estraçalhada por um tiro, o que o aborreceu.

- É, mas bem que ajudam... -divagou Jack, perdido nos pensamentos, esbracejando.

-Quais são as ordens, Jack? – indagou Gibbs com a voz levemente trémula.

-Lançar ganchos, preparem-se para abordamos o navio inimigo e essas coisas todas que serão necessárias para a nossa sobrevivência, savvy? – retrucou Jack movendo suas mãos sobre o peito.

Jack moveu-se até à amurada, subindo-a sem hesitar. Agarrando a corda de abordagem, Jack analisou qual a melhor altura para poder saltar em direcção ao Adriatic Sea, que se encontrava envolvido numa nuvem de fumo que o tornava quase imperceptível. Com um suspiro despreocupado, Jack viu chegar o momento e, ganhando balanço nas pernas, saltou por fim até conseguir colocar seus pés sobre o chão escorregadio do Adriatic, coberto de estilhaços de madeira, resultado da queda de um dos mastros. Olhando ao seu redor, ele desembainhou calmamente a espada, e com um brioso sorriso, viu que sua tripulação tinha seguido o seu exemplo.

Cada vez mais enfadada, Perla tentava esgueirar-se dos golpes consistentes que aqueles piratas brandiam e, cada vez mais rendida à derrota e ao desespero, recuava num passo impreciso, permitindo que seu adversário adquirisse uma certa vantagem na luta. Com um leve tilintar, as espadas cortavam o ar em várias direcções, cansando o pulso de Perla, que deixou uma de suas espadas cair. Vendo o gigante apossar-se desta, ela abriu a boca, desesperada, mas a atenção do gigante rapidamente foi cortada, quando alguém lhe bateu de leve com o dedo nas costas, pedindo licença.

-Nunca lhe ensinaram que é feio atacar uma donzela com duas espadas, mate! – A voz inconfundível de Jack fez Perla aflorar um sorriso nos lábios.

Aproveitando a distracção do gigante, Perla cravou-lhe a espada pelas costas do homem, ouvindo o forte grunhido que ele deixou escapar pela boca.

-Como sempre atrasado – declarou ela, fingindo-se amuada.

-Improvisos, darling – ao observar o local á sua volta, concluiu: -Além do mais, pelo que vejo, você já se adiantou na festa.

-Peço perdão por não ter esperado por vossa alteza, mas estava preservando minha vida. – rebateu mordaz. – Agora, se você também presa a sua, vire-se rapidamente para trás – ordenou num grito aflito.

Ao se aperceber da urgência daquelas palavras, e num leve girar de calcanhares, Jack aparou a tempo o golpe focado do marujo, que falseou para trás. Ágil e habilidoso, Jack esquivou-se bruscamente da nova investida vinda da espada do marujo, que assobiou ao cortar o ar e, num modo improvisado, atingiu-o em cheio com uma incisão eficaz.

Relançando seu olhar para trás, viu uma Perla ofegante se defender com uma maestria cuidadosa, atacando com golpes audaciosos contra um gordo moreno, que manejava sua espada num contrataque defensivo e grosseiro. Decidido a ajudá-la, para lhe dar um pouco de descanso, Jack evitou que a lâmina afiada do seu adversário perfurasse o abdómen de Perla. Com três passadas rápidas e, sem vacilar, Jack desferiu um golpe exacto de baixo para a cima nele, ao afundar sua espada no peito do adversário.

A poucos metros deles, Elizabeth, Barbossa e o resto da tripulação encontravam-se espalhados pelo Adriatic Sea, cruzando igualmente espadas com os corajosos aventureiros, que ousavam apontar a lâmina prateada, ou por vezes ligeiramente enferrujadas, no rosto da tripulação do Pérola Negra, que rapidamente optaram uma posição de contrataque cerrado. A sua volta, corpos jaziam sem vida no chão ensanguentado do navio, que transformava aquela madeira castanha clara, num vermelho vivo, que chamava a atenção de qualquer olhar curioso. Os tripulantes do Pérola desfrutavam do doce triunfo da vitória, à medida que os tripulantes do Adriatic eram vencidos com vivacidade.

No calor dos acontecimentos, Jack sentiu as costas de Perla repousarem sobre as suas, a modos de escapar de um golpe arrebatador de direita para esquerda. Para lhe facilitar a fuga e também para escapar a um embate certeiro, Jack curvou-se um pouco para a frente, permitindo que ela inclinasse suas costas sobre as dele e atacasse o adversário á sua frente, enquanto, num acto veloz, rodou para cair no chão, para que Jack se virasse de rompante e atacasse o homem atrás de si, dando-lhe um valente murro no nariz.

-Jack, julgo que não vou conseguir levar isto até ao fim – declarou Perla no instante em que ele lhe cedeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se. – Não aguento mais.

-Para um aprendiz de pirata, você está se desenrascando lindamente – com um tom envolvente, Jack passou o dorso da mão a milímetros de distância do rosto de Perla e continuou: - Tornou-se numa boa espadachim.

Entretanto, foram separados por um homem que corria de espada em punho com um urro corajoso, mas, ao chegar perto deles, escorregou num estilhaço de madeira, parte de um do mastro, e deslizou até à amurada, onde caiu directo no mar agitado. Os dois ficaram a olhar, incrédulos, com uma expressão de deboche diante da situação, até Perla manear sua cabeça para Jack.

-Em compensação, você é um homem muito estranho - retrucou ela, movendo-se em sua direcção.

-Por quê? - Observava-a, experimentando uma emoção que nada tinha a ver com a batalha que estava a decorrer bem diante dos seus olhos.

-Porque nunca devia ter optado seguir este navio, no entanto, decidiu bombardeá-lo e lutar bravamente como pirata que é. - Já muito próxima, ela parou para o encarar e num sussurro concluiu: – Salvou a minha vida. – Jack abriu um sorriso manhoso perante as palavras que o fizeram arrepiar.

-Talvez, um dia, eu venha a lhe cobrar isso. - Fitou-a, com um sorriso maroto, ao vê-la morder o lábio inferior. - Mas por enquanto, darling, esse pagamento será o bastante.

De súbito, Jack puxou-a ansiosamente pelo braço, colando-a contra o seu palpitante peito, que pulsava de fervor ao apossar-se das costas de Perla, com sua mão, que estremeceu com o toque. O coração de Perla disparou ao sentir a respiração arfante dele sobre sua testa e, ainda mais, quando sentiu os lábios de Jack mergulharem nos seus, num desejoso e apaixonante beijo. Atordoada, Perla ficou paralisada, como se todas as forças de seu corpo tivessem-na abandonado, à medida que o ar escasseava. Erguendo as pontas dos pés para melhor acompanhar o beijo, Perla rodeou seu braço sobre as costas de Jack, desfrutando daquele momento.

Quando ele afastou gentilmente os seus lábios dos dela, Perla permaneceu de olhos fechados, tentando manter o seu auto controle ao respirar pausadamente para recuperar o fôlego roubado.

-Estaria disposta a pagar qualquer preço para beijá-lo novamente – num sussurro, Perla roçou de leve os seus lábios no dele, fazendo-o acariciar o rosto, com o dorso da mão, o que a levou a soltar suspiro sôfrego.

Ao ver uma espada erguida atrás dela, Jack arregalou os olhos, apercebendo-se da manobra de um marujo atrevido, que se preparava para penetrar o sabre traiçoeiramente nas costas de Perla. Num movimento audaz, Jack atirou-a para o chão e, rodopiando sobre o seu próprio pé, feriu o marujo, com uma incisão precisa no braço dele. Vendo-o tombar, Jack deu-lhe um pontapé bem no traseiro.

-Jack Sparrow! – A voz de Silver intercedeu o clima tenso, fazendo Jack direccionar sua atenção para ele.

-Silver, quanto prazer – rosnou entre dentes num falso entusiasmo.

Confusa com o que se tinha passado, Perla levou a mão á cabeça, até se aperceber que, diante de si, a poucos metros, estava Silver. Com a visão ainda meio turvada, ela ergueu a cabeça até ao cinturão de Silver, onde repousava a Mão de Midas. Ao se aperceber que Silver não tinha dado por sua presença, ela rastejou cautelosamente até ele, sob o olhar atento de Jack, que tratou de manter Silver distraído, até entender o que aquela maluca estava pronta a fazer.

-Acho que tem uma coisa que me pertence, mate – aclarou Jack com seus inconfundíveis trejeitos.

-A princesa ou a Mão de Midas? – Jack percebeu o veneno que aquelas palavras continham.

-A Mão de Midas – ressoou uma voz feminina carregada de ódio.

Ao levantar-se de relance e aproveitando a temporária confusão de Silver, Perla rompeu-lhe o cinturão com a espada, aparando o objecto em suas delicadas mãos. Com a fúria a queimar-lhe os olhos, Silver viu Perla misturar-se no meio da desordem instaurada por espadas e pistolas.

-Com licençaaaa – melodizou Perla com um falso tom de alegria, atravessando-se no meio da luta de Elizabeth e um homem negro, que trazia um longo arranhão no peito, provocado pela espada de Elizabeth

-Aquela cadela _Real_ – murmurou Silver correndo por fim atrás dela.

_-Oh, bugger _– praguejou sem conseguir evitar que Silver a seguisse, e confuso com a situação, Jack deu ombros e correu atrás deles também.

Ao chegar perto do mastro principal, Perla olhou a sua volta, pensando numa solução rápida para se afastar da fulminante mira de Silver. Fitando o mastro, algo lhe chamou a atenção. Ao colocar a Mão de Midas no seu cinto, Perla agarrou-se a uma das cordas que prendia a vela e, ao dar lanço a sua espada, ela cortou impetuosamente a corda, sentindo que esta a pressionava para verga da vela. Lá em cima, ela tentou manter o equilíbrio, apesar do vento destabilizar a sua estabilidade, indo em direcção até á gávea. Mas, para seu espanto, alguém se atravessou bem á sua frente.

-Finalmente, alteza, teve coragem de assumir o sangue que lhe corria nas veias – proferiu Silver, em desdém. – Honrará seus antepassados e acabará como eles.

-Também será um enorme prazer cruzar espadas com você, Silver – e com igual desdém provocou: - Se fosse você não estaria certo da sua vitória, como mesmo disse, tenho sangue pirata e o honrarei até ao fim.

-Não será uma luta fácil, estou a ver. – Ao se colocar em posição de ataque, ao mesmo tempo que tentava manter o equilíbrio, concluiu: - Isso agrada-me!

**Depois de algum tempinho desaparecida, devido a uns problemas aqui, eu estou de volta. Peço desculpa pelo meu desaparecimento, vou tentar não desaparecer assim por tanto tempo.**

**Bom, este capítulo foi dividido em duas partes, pois ele era demasiado grande para ser postado numa só parte, por isso, vou demorar menos a postar o próximo para não se perderem na história.**

**Quero agradecer aos que ainda acompanham esta fic, até mesmo aqueles que a lêem e não comentam. ****Rô, Bruno, Carlinha, Fini Felton, Ieda**** (que continua desaparecida rs), ****Likha, Jane, Thata Martins e Asuen ****obrigada pelo coment e pela força, espero que continuem acompanhando a fic desta autora desnaturada rs.**

**Bjokas grandes e fiquem bem.**

**Taty Black**


End file.
